Diabolique est mon ange
by Blackkfeather
Summary: Lancée par Snow & Charming une nouvelle malédiction efface les vingt-huit dernières années. Mais qu'importe l'univers dans lequel elles se trouvent, les destins de Regina et Emma semblent vouloir se croiser. Et la jeune blonde trouver le moyen d'exaspérer la Reine.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my dears ! Me revoilà !_

 _J'ai galéré pour le résumé mais j'espère qu'il est assez clair, je ne vais pas faire de grand discours mais je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je compte changer de POV à chaque chapitre. On commence donc avec celui de Regina ( & ça n'a pas été facile pour moi parce que c'est une première & j'espère que ça passera ! ) et si vous êtes tentés par une suite, ce sera du côté d'Emma, etc ..._

 _Bref, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 1**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 **Regina.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle avait été habituée aux cris. Ceux de sa mère d'abord, les disputes qu'elle pouvait parfois entendre depuis la chambre où elle se réfugiait lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents. Ceux qui lui faisaient baisser la tête quand ils lui étaient destinés. Si elle n'avait jamais aimé lever la voix à l'encontre de ses sujets, les cris avaient continué. Pas les siens non, ceux qu'elle provoquait. Les hurlements de douleurs des prisonniers qu'elle torturait, les vindicatives de la foule en colère quand elle avait le malheur de passer dans un village qui n'était pas rallié à sa cause.

À Storybrook les cris avaient cessé quelques années. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Henry. Et en un claquement de doigts elle avait découvert d'autres types de cris. Pas de ceux qui l'indifféraient ou la faisaient sourire d'un sadisme qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine. Non, il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs qui lui donnaient des sueurs froide, la peur de perdre le seul être qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Et les disputes étaient revenues. Incessantes. Avec son fils. Avec Gold. Avec Sidney. Avec Emma Swan …

Elle avait commis l'ultime erreur de laisser sa hâte de se débarrasser de la jeune femme obscurcir temporairement son jugement. Le chausson aux pommes. Cette fois c'était contre elle qu'elle avait voulu hurler quand elle avait vu la silhouette de son fils allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital. Avec le retour de la magie les catastrophes s'étaient enchainées. Aujourd'hui sa mère était définitivement morte, une voix au moins qu'elle ne risquait plus d'entendre s'élever contre elle mais si elle avait cru pouvoir un jour se rapprocher de son fils, tout espoir lui avait définitivement été arraché lorsque Snow et Charming avait annoncé avoir trouvé un moyen de ramener tout le monde dans la forêt enchantée.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas une grande amatrice de ce monde, les jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce, Emma Swan et elle s'étaient rapprochées dans l'ultime but de dissuader ses parents de lancer cette malédiction. Et si elle avait vécu bien des choses étranges, ses derniers instants à Storybrook resteraient gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle avait eu l'estomac noué en voyant le nuage de fumée bleue envahir l'horizon et son cœur une ratée lorsque des coups de poings furent frappés avec véhémence contre la porte d'entrée de son manoir.

Abandonnant tout faux semblant elle avait descendu les escaliers en courant, ouvrant à une Emma Swan et leur fils en pleurs, le spectacle aussi surprenant que la sensation d'Henry se jetant dans ses bras.

Les mots avaient afflué. Les excuses d'abord et les explications délivrées à la chaîne, les mots se bousculant, pressés par le temps. Parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Snow et Charming avaient joué avec le feu, acceptant une malédiction dont ils ne connaissaient pas la teneur. Un retour dans le temps. Un tel retour dans le temps qu'il effacerait les vingt-huit dernières années, annihilant l'existence d'Henry pour les laisser le jour même de la naissance de leur fille, Emma.

Cette fois c'était elle qui avait hurlé. Mais la rage avait tout de suite fait place à une peur viscérale et elle avait fait des promesses qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie. Celle de ne pas se venger. De vivre la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir. De ne pas chercher à se réfugier dans la magie noire ni à relancer cette malédiction qui les avaient tous amenés dans le Maine. Serrant dans ses bras un enfant en larmes, elle avait laissé le nuage de fumée envahir la maison, tenant fermement la main d'Emma Swan dans la sienne.

Quand elle était apparu au milieu d'une clairière qui lui semblait familière elle avait mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi elle n'était plus à Storybrook et l'espace d'un instant elle avait espéré. Espéré que malgré la robe au corset noir qu'elle portait, la malédiction n'ait pas marché. Un nuage de fumée violette l'avait transportée dans le chateau de son ex belle fille et elle avait senti son coeur s'arrêter lorsque son regard était tombé sur la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Snow White tenant un enfant dans ses bras. David avait été le premier à remarquer sa présence et si elle s'était demandé si peut être la malédiction avait effacé les souvenirs de tout le monde sauf elle, l'air désolé qu'il portait sur le visage avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui avait fallu tout le courage du monde pour s'éloigner en un nuage de fumée noire sans commettre un massacre.

Et les cris avaient recommencé.

Les siens. Sa rage déferlant en vague de magie plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, déracinant des arbres, abattant des animaux sur des kilomètres à la ronde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une boule de nerfs trempée de larmes. Plusieurs mois s'était écoulés et si aujourd'hui la magie noire qui crépitait dans son sang lui criait encore parfois son désir de vengeance, elle avait tenu bon. Jusque là. Mais tôt ou tard elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

 **.**

 **.**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Les cris qu'elle entendait n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qui peuplaient d'habitude ses cauchemars. Ils ne ressemblaient pas non plus à ceux de ses servants qu'elle pouvait parfois entendre lorsqu'elle oubliait de fermer les fenêtres de ses chambres. Paniquée, elle reconnut l'instinct qui noua son ventre aux cris qui étaient en train de déchirer la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

La brune enfila à la va vite un peignoir en soie noire, ignorant la morsure du sol froid sous ses pieds pour ouvrir d'un mouvement du poignet les battants de l'immense porte qui fermait sa chambre. Les cris avaient été assourdis par l'épaisseur du bois mais à présent elle en serrait les dents. Faisant naître une boule de feu dans le creux de sa paume, la sorcière se figea en remarquant le tas de couverture qui s'agitait sur le sol de son salon.

Prudemment, elle s'avança pour découvrir le visage d'un enfant brillant de larmes. Les yeux clairs captèrent immédiatement la lumière provenant de sa main avant de glisser sur elle et l'espace d'un instant l'enfant cessa de pleurer, intrigué par le spectacle qu'il était en train d'observer avant de se remettre à hurler de plus belle.

Regina fronça les sourcils, laçant la sphère de feu qui s'éleva dans les airs pour aller enflammer un lustre qui éclaira soudain toute la pièce et se pencha pour ramasser le nouvel arrivant.

\- Tu dois mourir de froid …

Sa magie réagit avant elle, diffusant une chaleur qui réchauffa immédiatement la couverture dans laquelle l'enfant était toujours enroulée. Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement et un instant elle fut frappée par la surprise, une douleur à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas vrillant son estomac lorsqu'elle reconnut les yeux.

Les mêmes que son fils.

Sauf que cette fois l'enfant était une petite fille blonde à en croire les boucles qui commençaient déjà à se former, les longs cils battant innocemment tandis qu'elle se faisait examiner d'un regard intrigué. Ses doigts parcoururent la laine tissée, rencontrant un nœud violet et la broderie d'un nom qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade.

\- Non … Non, non, non, implora-t-elle presque. SIDNEY !

Son cri étonna la blonde qui haussa des sourcils à peine présents avant d'être interloquée par le reflet bleu d'un visage qui venait d'apparaître dans un immense miroir suspendu.

\- Oui ma Reine ? Un prob… Qui est-ce Majesté ?

\- Montre moi le palais de Snow. Sa chambre, vite !

Le génie ne tergiversa pas une seconde et la sorcière resserra instinctivement le paquet de couverture qu'elle tenait dans les bras, les yeux plissés sur la chambre qu'elle pouvait voir au travers de la surface glacée. Une chambre où le couple royal dormait à poings fermés dans un immense lit aux côtés d'un berceau désespérément vide.

\- Sidney, montre moi ce qu'il s'est passé là bas il y a … Dix minutes.

L'ordre fut immédiatement obéit et la brune observa muette le couple immobile, la petite forme de leur progéniture s'étirant silencieusement dans le berceau avant de tenter de se relever. Il ne passa rien de quelques secondes avant qu'une brève fumée blanche n'enveloppe la silhouette, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vide total.

\- Majesté, puis-je suggérer que vous retourniez cet enfant à ses parents ? S'ils venaient à apprendre que vous êtes en sa possession …

Ils le prendraient terriblement mal. Elle savait que son comportement était surveillé de près par des gens qui n'osaient croire qu'elle avait renoncé à sa vengeance.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle à voix basse parce que dans ses bras l'enfant venait de fermer les yeux.

La sorcière laissa sa magie muer son peignoir en une robe plus chaude d'un noir aussi profond, disparaissant la seconde d'après pour réapparaître de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle dut prendre une profonde respiration pour ne pas laisser son regard trainer sur le lit royal, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de leur faire face sans laisser l'envie de les tuer refaire surface. Précautionneusement, elle reposa l'héritière dans son berceau, refusant de pleurer au souvenir de l'enfant qu'elle avait autrefois regardé de la même manière. Elle tourna les talons avant d'avoir envie de commettre l'irréparable, disparaissant en un nuage de fumée presque noire.

Quelque soit l'univers dans lequel elle évoluait, il semblait qu'Emma Swan avait décidé de s'évertuer à faire de sa vie un terrain de jeu. Cette nuit où elle était re rentrée dans sa vie à grands renforts de pleurs n'avait pas été la seule. Souvent elle avait du se lever encore à moitié endormie à cause de la petite présence qui avait commencé à énerver Sidney, la forçant systématiquement à des allés-retours dans le château de Snow et son Prince Charmant.

Plusieurs mois durant elle n'avait plus eu droit à aucune visite, regardant même d'un œil suspect l'immense lynx noir qu'elle avait adopté après un voyage dans une contrée éloignée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas mangée n'est-ce pas ?

Le félin l'avait regardée, ses immenses yeux d'or emplis d'une tranquillité exaspérée et comme si elle avait senti ses doutes, le soir même elle avait été réveillée par des petits cris différents des dernières fois. Le pas pressé, elle s'était figée à l'entrée de sa chambre, observant avec stupeur le prédateur placidement supporter la petite fille qui s'amusait avec la queue qui battait un rythme agacé.

\- Emma !

L'enfant reconnut son nom, se retournant vers la source de l'appel, les yeux clairs plissés comme si elle tentait en vain de reconnaître la nouvelle arrivante. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle pleura lorsque Regina la prit dans ses bras pour l'arracher au nouveau jouet qu'elle venait de trouver.

Les mois qui suivirent, la sorcière dut plusieurs fois interrompre ses activités parce qu'elle venait d'entendre les encouragement amusés de la petite fille lorsqu'elle courrait à quartes pattes après son animal de compagnie, allant jusqu'à quitter un conseil d'Etat lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dans un jardin monter sur le lynx qui courrait entre les haies taillées sur mesure par un jardinier.

\- 'Man ?

Regina marqua une pause lorsqu'elle entendit le mot prononcé d'une toute petite voix perdue et elle eut du mal à réprimer le frisson de tristesse qui cascada le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- _Regina_ , corrigea-t-elle simplement avant de renvoyer sans autre forme de procès l'enfant auprès de ses parents.

Malgré les encouragements de Maléfique elle n'avait pas voulu adopter. Son royaume avait beau prospérer sous son attention constante, le rang de ses soldats se renforcer de nouveaux guerriers que sa tolérance ralliait, elle refusait catégoriquement de penser à un quelconque héritier. Elle ne le remplacerait jamais.

À cheval en forêt, elle avait un jour croisé Snow, souriant à la méfiance qui s'était immédiatement peinte sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de savoir si c'était le cas ou non, mais visiblement personne n'avait encore remarqué les escapades de la Princesse et elle dut lancer son cheval au galop pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se rapprocher de son ancienne belle fille et voir l'horreur qui l'assaillirait si jamais elle l'apprenait.

Parce qu'elle ne les écoutait pas, les cris devenaient parfois insupportables, la magie noire à fleur de peau qui se manifestait souvent en des crises, des hurlements, des bris de glaces et d'objets qui faisaient trembler tous les servants dans son château. C'était Maléfique une fois de plus qui lui avait proposé d'utiliser tous ces pouvoirs qui se perdaient en un sort anodin qui les tiendrait occupés tant qu'elle ne le lèverait pas. Ainsi, elle avait imité sa comparse, réalisant sous les yeux intrigués de son lynx un rituel qui avait figé son corps en un masque intemporel. Et quand les autres autour d'elle commençaient à vieillir, elle n'avait toujours pas pris une ride.

Le sort ne la distrairait pas assez longtemps. Elle le savait. Mais en attendant il faisait l'affaire et elle n'avait pas encore tué le moindre de ses servants, se limitant pour le plaisir de la foule à l'exécution de bandits, canalisant le reste de ses pulsions dans le dur entraînement qu'elle faisait elle même de la garde royale qu'elle avait décidé de créer. Un groupe d'hommes qui ne reculait devant rien et dont la réputation se répandit dans le royaume comme du feu sur une traînée d'essence. On se bousculait pour avoir le droit de faire partie de ces hommes en noir qui montaient des chevaux aussi entraînés qu'eux. Des cavaliers hors pairs à qui elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'arracher le cœur.

De son côté l'enfant qui grandissait et commençait à élargir son vocabulaire avait décidé de nommer son animal de compagnie « _Bisous_ », certainement à cause de ceux qu'elle tentait sans cesse de lui faire et d'apparaître dans les lieux les plus incongrus, la surprenant dans son bain ou en plein repas sur l'immense table où elle dînait parfois seule. Elle s'était habituée à la présence qu'elle regardait d'un œil morose, aussi stoïque que le félin quand il fallait supporter ses caprices auxquels elle ne cédait jamais à son plus grand désarroi.

Avec les années, les apparitions de la Princesse dans sa vie se firent plus éparses mais elle s'était étonnée de pouvoir parfois entendre sa voix l'appeler. Dans ces moments là elle avait déjà retourné plusieurs fois le château de fonds en combles, redoutant que l'enfant ne s'y soit perdue et qu'on l'accuse de l'avoir enlevée pour servir elle ne savait qu'elle dessein. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvée.

\- Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ? n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter auprès de Maléfique.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que t'apprend ton génie chérie. Tu te sens si seule que ça ou bien c'est _elle_?

\- Elle ?

\- Cet enfant en particulier que tu veux.

\- Je ne _veux_ pas cet enfant Mal, cesse de confondre ton histoire avec la mienne.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne sait plus comment s'y prendre.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre quand elle avait quelques mois ?

\- Non, précisément. Mais elle le faisait par instinct. En grandissant nous avons tendance à nous laisser guider plus par la raison que par l'instinct.

Un instant elle avait réfléchi à l'éventualité. Après tout son amie était une sorcière qui était là depuis bien longtemps qu'elle et si leurs magies s'égalaient, il y avait des domaines auxquels elle n'avait jamais accordé trop d'importance. Mais l'idée que la Princesse puisse être poussée par « instinct » vers elle lui avait arraché un rire triste.

Maléfique était la seule à être au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Parce qu'elle restait son amie la plus proche, la sorcière avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était passé et il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour venir à bout des réticences de Regina et qu'elle lui raconte l'intégralité des événements, allant jusqu'à lui laisser accéder à certains souvenirs. Ensemble elles avaient réfléchi aux répercutions de la nouvelle malédiction, tentant en vain de déterminer comment elle avait été lancée et qui avait pu conserver les souvenirs de Storybrook mis à part elle et les Charmants. Et pourquoi Elle ? Pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharné sur elle quand elle aurait pu vivre des jours quasiment heureux si elle ne s'était pas souvenu de l'existence d'Henry ?

Malheureusement il était hors de question de s'adresser à la seule personne qui devait être au courant. Rumplestinskin était toujours enfermé dans les prisons du château de Snow White et si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce choix, elle refusait d'aller lui rendre visite. Quant à sa mère qu'elle avait pensé visiter pour lui redonner son coeur, elle cherchait en vain le chapelier fou qui semblait avoir disparu de la forêt enchantée et avec lui toute chance de s'échapper de ce royaume.

 **.**

 **.**

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé sans qu'elle n'aperçoive la moindre boucle d'or quand elle fut tirée de sa lecture par une sensation qui vrilla son estomac, la forçant à lâcher le grimoire qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

\- Majesté ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta un conseiller qui était resté silencieusement à ses cotés dans la bibliothèque.

\- Non.

La pièce était en train de tourner autour d'elle, sa magie soudain elle ne savait pourquoi affolée.

\- SIDNEY !

Comme à son habitude le génie apparut dans la réflexion d'un petit miroir, les sourcils froncés d'une inquiétude réelle. Ses sentiments avaient beau ne pas être retournés, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

\- Ma Reine ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ma magie Sidney. Quelque chose est en train de se passer.

Elle était envahie par la désagréable impression d'être déchirée, happée par une force qui tentait de l'attirer vers le sol tandis que quelque chose luttait en elle pour rester debout.

\- On vous appelle il me semble.

\- Qu… Quoi ?!

\- C'est un sort pour vous invoquer Majesté mais les protections que vous avez mises en place autour du château l'empêche.

Les mots lui firent serrer les dents. Qui osait l'invoquer ? On invoquait le Ténébreux mais jamais une Reine. Aucun protocole ne permettait de telles manières, c'était bien connu même en temps de guerre personne n'utilisait ces procédés y compris pour capturer l'ennemi.

Les cris.

Son nom crié. Répété à plusieurs reprises comme une prière. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre avec clarté.

Sous les yeux étonnés de son conseiller, la Reine tomba à genoux, les mains appuyant désespérément sur ses tempes, visiblement en proie à une douleur qu'elle supportait mal.

Son nom crié …

\- Emma … reconnut-elle enfin.

Le prénom de l'agaçante blonde traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, ouvrant un flot de magie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité, l'air crépitant autour d'elle avant que la douleur ne cesse soudain.

Une bourrasque de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait qu'à moitié attachés, levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de sa pire ennemie empli d'effroi.

Elle faillit hausser un sourcil, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu dans lequel elle avait été transportée mais un corps traversa son champ de vision. Le Prince Charmant, épée en main venait d'être propulsé à plusieurs mètres d'elles par une force qui lui fit tourner la tête. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle aperçut l'immense créature faite de terre caillouteuse et de racines qui se dressait au dessus de la petite silhouette recroquevillée à terre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, laissant son instinct la lancer à la rencontre de la créature qui rugit sous l'impact de la magie qui arracha le bras qui allait s'abattre sur la Princesse. Si l'amas de terre et de pierres avait opposé une quelconque résistance à David, il ne fit pas un pli sous les assauts qu'elle donna, trop heureuse de pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Ses débris étaient encore en train de retomber épars autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna pour toiser l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tant de temps.

La colère qu'elle avait d'abord éprouvée mourut à l'instant où elle remarqua l'admiration sans gêne qui brillait dans le regard clair qui l'observait comme si elle était un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Waw.

Elle eut du mal à retenir un petit rire qu'elle dut étouffer derrière ses dents encore serrées. Il n'y avait pas que de l'admiration dans les yeux levés vers elle mais aussi l'étrange interrogation de quelqu'un qui ne savait plus où il avait déjà vu la personne qui lui faisait face. Qu'Emma ne se souvienne pas avec précision de qui elle était ou de ses visites lui fit irrationnellement mal mais elle fut distraite par la voix de Snow qui venait déjà à leur rencontre.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux l'enfant qui finit par lui sourire, illuminant l'espace autour d'elle. Elle venait de se rappeler.

\- Reg …

Un instant elle fut partagée par l'envie de voir comment son ex belle fille réagirait si elle entendait l'héritière du trône l'appeler par son prénom et la panique que l'on tire des conclusions hâtives mais ce fut finalement un égoïsme qu'elle n'expliqua qui la fit froncer les sourcils à l'enfant. Son nom mourut immédiatement sur les lèvres rosies par le froid ambiant et elle se félicita d'être si facilement obéie par qui que ce soit.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ce que ton mari n'arrive pas à faire.

\- Je ne v…

\- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Emma. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée à quelques centimètres d'une telle créature ?

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui fut répondu à voix basse, les épaules soudain voûtées par une honte qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Un peu de courage Snow, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à contrôler sa magie. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle aura certainement voulu un compagnon de jeu.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'enfant qui tentait d'attirer son attention depuis toute à l'heure en tirant sur un pans de sa robe.

\- Bleue ne sait pas comment faire, entendit-elle Snow lui expliquer.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de la Princesse elle resta interdite un long moment sans comprendre pourquoi on lui confiait soudain de telles informations. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque David vint les rejoindre, demandant à sa femme si tout allait bien et si « Regina connaissait un moyen d'arrêter tout ça ». En bas l'enfant capta son trouble, levant ses mains vers elle et elle ne résista pas à l'appel qui la fit la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux parler, l'autorisa-t-elle quand elle constata qu'elle restait muette.

\- Regina ! s'écria-t-elle presque aussitôt. Bisous ?

Si les mots firent froncer les sourcils des parents, Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un vrai rire que rares étaient capable de lui arracher aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas oublié son lynx.

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiétait déjà Snow. Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma fille ?

Elle dut faire l'effort de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à sa méfiance, sachant pertinemment que seule la présence de la Princesse lui permettait de rester calme. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à affronter son ex belle fille. Dans son sang la magie commençait déjà à bouillonner et sa main tremblait presque lorsqu'elle passa un doigt sur la joue à la peau douce, glissant dans le cou où elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Un faible halo doré éclaira les deux visages qui s'observaient et sous ses doigts le pendentif pris forme. Un bijou comme seule la magie pouvait les façonner. Un diamant taillé en une spirale allongée qui aurait pu ressembler à une tornade, protégeant en son centre une gemme qui brillait d'une faible lumière dorée. La Reine ajusta la chaîne avant de s'autoriser à croiser le regard de Snow.

\- Qu'elle le porte jusqu'à ce que vous jugiez bon qu'elle puisse utiliser sa magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda quand même David.

\- Mon cadeau pour sa naissance, répondit-elle simplement.

À regret elle arracha l'enfant de son embrasse, luttant contre les larmes qui piquèrent ses yeux lorsqu'Emma commença à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle la reverrait d'un long moment. Sans sa magie elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre visite et malgré sa brève venue ici elle se savait interdite d'y séjourner. Elle ne ferait rien pour croiser leur chemin et s'interdirait de demander de ses nouvelles à Sidney. De toute manière la magie qu'elle avait placée dans le pendentif la préviendrait si elle se trouvait en danger immédiat. Ce serait suffisant se rassura-t-elle en caressant la bague qui venait d'apparaître à son annulaire.

\- Merci, finit par dire la voix de Snow.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à répondre. Aucun remerciement ne pourrait jamais remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ce couple lui avait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et ils étaient chanceux qu'elle ait fait la promesse de ne pas en faire de même.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit en disparaissant derrière un nuage de fumée noire fut le regard presque choqué de la Princesse qui l'observa jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

* * *

 _YES – Ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup basé sur la relation Maléfique / Aurore dans le film Maléfique, en tout cas c'est à ça que j'ai pensé en l'écrivant mais l'analogie s'arrête ici._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre Emma fêtera ses quinze ans et pour être honnête il y aura plusieurs sauts dans le temps pour arriver à l'âge qui m'intéresse xD Pour autant … Je préviens pour celles qui sont impatientes, yaura pas de M pur & dur avant plusieuuuuurs chapitres ! ) _

_Bref, je suis à l'écoute, je peux publier la suite, ça vous tente ?! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh mon dieuuu ! Je m'attendais pas du tout - mais alors pas **du tout** \- à autant de réactions positives de votre part *o* Vous avez pas idée de ce que vous m'avez mis la pression ^^ LumoSwanQueen, Elokiki je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, ils sont plus courts que dans mes précédentes fictions donc ça devrait être faisable mais j'ai un travail très prenant donc je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme sur la durée ... _

_Megane je te remercie mais je préférerais que tu complimentes mon écriture ? ^^_

 _Tous les autres qui ont commenté & à qui j'ai répondu en pm ... Et tous les guest à qui je ne peux pas... Merci encore !_

 _Donnnc la suite du pov d'Emma ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Malgré les efforts draconiens de ses parents, Emma ne s'était jamais pliée aux exigences du rang où elle avait eu le malheur de naître.

De sa plus tendre enfance elle n'avait souvenir que de privations même si elle se rappelait encore parfois l'émerveillement avec lequel elle avait découvert la nature et ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire du bout des doigts. Mais bien vite le revers de la médaille l'avait rattrapée, la magie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas se retournant contre elle au point qu'elle mette en péril sa vie et celle des autres.

Elle ne savait plus comment le collier était arrivé entre ses mains - la tornade brillante d'un diamant qui protégeait une pierre dont l'éclat variait souvent selon son humeur - mais le bijou ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et elle s'était résolue à vivre comme le commun des mortels, développant d'autres capacités pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère. Il aurait été simple de l'enlever et désobéir aux ordres de Snow, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire.

Pourtant, c'était là le seul ordre auquel elle n'avait jamais désobéit. Dès qu'elle avait été en âge de dire non elle avait pris un malin plaisir à développer un esprit de contradiction que ses parents évoquaient souvent. Malheureusement, être une Princesse allait apparemment de pair avec le fait d'être surveillée en permanence et ce n'était que très récemment qu'elle avait enfin pu s'entendre avec la nouvelle garde qu'on lui avait assignée.

Ruby était un loup garou. Une créature magique qui faisait partie de ce monde qu'on refusait qu'elle côtoie. Très tôt elle s'était intéressée aux légendes, aux fées qu'elle voyait parfois passer dans les couloirs mais comme la magie qu'elle portait en elle, cet univers lui avait été présenté comme une menace. Progressivement l'appréhension s'était transformée en curiosité et la curiosité en obsession. Une obsession frustrée par le manque d'information que lui fournissait les livres de la bibliothèque et les gens qu'elle pouvait côtoyer.

À croire que la magie était un tabou.

Elle avait beau avoir tenté d'interroger tous les serviteurs du palais, ils semblaient tous contraints au silence. Mais pas Ruby Lucas. Ainsi à grands renforts de sourires charmeurs et à force de se montrer conciliante avec les ordres qu'on lui donnait, elle s'était rapprochée de la louve avec l'espoir de pouvoir obtenir certaines réponses de sa part. Et la brune ne l'avait pas déçue. En quelques mois non seulement elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait être une réelle amie mais aussi une vraie mine d'informations.

D'abord elle avait écouté les yeux brillants les aventures que Ruby et sa mère avaient vécues lorsqu'elles avaient dû fuir sa belle-mère, s'étonnant encore que son garde du corps ne semble pas avoir pris une ride depuis qu'elle avait eu une vingtaine d'années et que Snow ait pu un jour agir avec l'insouciance d'une rebelle. Ensuite, était venu le temps où elle avait osé demander sa complicité pour pouvoir sortir du château en cachette. Le jour puis la nuit où elle avait pu caresser émerveillée la fourrure de la créature qu'elle était les soirs de pleine lune.

Mais elle avait mis encore plus de temps à évoquer le sujet qui la fascinait plus que tout.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas de souvenir précis de la première fois où elle s'était réveillée hantée par l'image de la sorcière mais elle s'était mise à rêver d'elle très souvent. Une présence tranquille qui veillait sur les aventures dans lesquelles elle s'embarquait dans le monde des songes. Mais il était certain qu'elle avait du la croiser plus jeune, de brèves images lui revenant parfois. Un ange gardien, se plaisait-elle souvent à imaginer lorsqu'il lui semblait se souvenir de situations impossibles dont elle s'était tirée uniquement grâce à l'aide de la mystérieuse inconnue. Et puis le jour dont elle se rappellerait toujours était arrivé. Celui où elle avait pu enfin graver au fer rouge la femme dans sa mémoire.

Par exception, ses parents avaient accepté de l'amener avec eux chez des amis qui fêtaient la naissance de leur enfant. Âgée de onze ans elle se rappelait très bien s'être penchée au dessus du berceau pour contempler le nouveau né en se demandant s'il aurait la même vie qu'elle. L'après midi de préparatifs avait été passé à jouer avec d'autres enfants au milieu des tables dans la grande salle où se déroulerait le banquet. Puis elle avait été traînée dans les étages pour se préparer et enfiler une horrible robe qui l'empêchait de courir comme elle aimait le faire avant de devoir redescendre assister à la fête, un sourire forcé plaqué sur ses lèvres en observant du coin de l'œil les enfants des serviteurs jouer avec liberté dans leur coin.

Mais dans son malheur quelque chose lui avait souri. Perdue dans les couloirs où elle s'était cachée pour fuir le garde du corps qui avait refusé de la lâcher de toute la soirée, elle était tombée sur un duel qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Pour en avoir vu plusieurs depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfant, Emma n'était pas étrangère à la notion de duel. Mais celui là avait quelque chose de différent. Les deux femmes ne s'affrontaient pas à coups d'épée et de hache, mais à grand renfort de magie en un vacarme tel qu'elle se demandait comment personne n'avait pu les étendre et venir tenter de s'interposer.

\- Laisse-moi ! criait la blonde.

\- Et perdre la seule amie que j'ai pour des idioties ?!

Elle avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque la brune était apparue dans son champ de vision. Le visage dont elle avait tant rêvé, les traits crispés par la concentration et par ce qui ressemblait à de la frustration. L'espace d'un instant elle s'était demandé si elle était là pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger, mais ce soir là, elle avait plutôt l'air d _'être_ le danger.

\- Des idioties ?! Cette garce … Cette garce a un _enfant_ !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? L'enlever ? _Le tuer_ ?

C'était peut-être le moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là, regrettant presque son garde du corps. Mais peut-être aurait-il été un élément perturbateur que les deux femmes n'auraient pas apprécié. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier des sorcières dont il semblait émaner tant de pouvoir alors même qu'elles étaient « amies ». Elles parlaient tout de même de la possibilité de tuer un enfant. Certainement celui de la fille du roi Stéphane mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger lorsqu'elle envisagea le fait d'aller prévenir ses parents.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Non !

Elle avait mis un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait parlé, le souffle encore coupé par le cri qui lui avait échappé et le regard sombre auquel le sien s'était immédiatement attaché.

\- Vous ne tuerez pas Elisa !

\- _Elisa_?! Mais où est-elle allée chercher ce prénom ? entendit-elle la blonde s'écrier derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre, consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais du intervenir en premier lieu, mais elle s'était entièrement sentie happée par la présence en face d'elle.

\- Va rejoindre tes parents, ordonna la voix grave de la femme qui la dévisageait avec l'attention d'un aigle s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Elisa !

Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut une robe violette et l'autre sorcière dont la coiffure lui rappelait étrangement deux cornes de dragon. Le regard clair qui la transperça n'avait rien d'agréable mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents.

\- Quel est ton nom petite ?

\- Princesse Emma White.

\- Emma ?

Son prénom venait d'être prononcé avec un rire et elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre le regard lourd de sous-entendus que la blonde adressait à sa comparse.

\- Emma _White_ , répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de conviction.

\- Fille de _Snow_ White, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et du Pr…

\- Oui, c'est bon on a compris Mal, interrompit la brune.

\- Quelle charmante petite chose ! Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ...

\- Et bien maintenant tu sauras. Partons.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas passer et si vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux, mes parents et leurs amis vous retrouveront et vous enfermerons !

\- Ce n'est pas de tes parents que j'aurais peur si je décidais de m'en prendre à toi, lui répondit la blonde d'une voix chantante.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir au sens de la phrase, la brune s'emparant déjà de la main de son amie pour l'entraîner vers la sortie sans un regard de plus. Son arrivée semblait les avoir suffisamment perturbées pour que le sujet de leur dispute soit momentanément oublié et elle aurait du se contenter de savoir qu'elle venait de sauver l'enfant, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à suivre les deux femmes.

Derrière une colonne, elle avait observé la brune avancer de nouveaux arguments pour convaincre l'autre de renoncer à son plan. Mais un éclair de magie violette avait mis fin à la conversation, la blonde tombant dans les bras de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? avait-elle demandé contre toute prudence.

\- Tu es encore là ? File rejoindre tes parents !

\- Elle est morte ? insista-t-elle.

\- Endormie.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle l'inconnue avait soulevé le corps de l'autre pour le mettre en travers de l'immense cheval noir qui était apparu en un nuage de fumée devant elles. La femme se hissa sans difficulté sur l'étalon, sa robe se muant en un costume de cavalier et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Les yeux sombres la détaillèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'empare des rênes de sa monture. À cet instant elle ressemblait à une créature mystique qu'elle aurait pu voir dans ses livres de contes. Une fée ou une déesse par qui elle se serait bien laissée enlever.

\- _Emma_ ... Va rejoindre tes parents.

Elle avait obéit.

Souvent elle s'était réveillée le souffle court après avoir tenté en vain de rattraper son cheval noir lancé au galop et la sorcière était devenue une obsession. Une obsession dont elle n'avait jamais parlé. Celle à qui elle pensait le matin en se levant, les journées au lieu de travailler ses cours, ses soirées passées au coin du feu et ses après midi de détente les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet avec Ruby mais la louve l'avait surprise dans une ancienne aile du château devant une peinture qu'elle avait découverte plus tôt dans la semaine et qu'elle venait visiter dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Les yeux plongés dans le regard hautain de la Reine droite comme un I aux côtés d'une version plus jeune de Snow White elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle.

La Méchante Reine avait-elle appris. Regina. L'ex épouse de son grand-père dont elle avait déjà entendu parler mais avait imaginé plus vieille, plus froide, moins belle ... Elle était connue pour régner d'une main de fer sur un royaume prospère où il faisait bon vivre lorsqu'on pratiquait la magie noire. Une femme à la tête d'une armée aux talents inégalés qu'elle avait rêvé d'intégrer depuis le jour où elle avait croisé un groupe de soldats dans la forêt. Elle se rappelait encore de la réaction de sa mère qui l'avait immédiatement cachée sous son bras. Pourtant l'idée que la femme qu'elle idolâtrait depuis des années était en fait une sorcière malfaisante n'avait rien changé à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Au contraire.

Alors comme à son habitude, elle s'était mise en quête d'informations. Mais à son grand désarroi elle n'avait rien pu tirer de plus que des sourires en coin et des vagues hochement de tête de son amie. Parce qu'apparemment la Reine était un sujet aussi tabou que la magie elle même et personne d'autre n'avait osé lui donner de précision. Que venait-elle faire dans ses rêves ? _Regina_ ... Elle avait souvent répété son nom qui lui semblait familier sans l'être, imaginé leur rencontre et tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ... Si elle l'osait.

\- Tu es encore en train de penser à elle !

La lame d'une épée effleura la fine côte de maille qu'elle portait et elle se remit immédiatement en position de défense. Son garde du corps avait accepté de lui donner des leçons de combat quand ses parents l'autorisaient à peine à tirer à l'arc dans la cours et aujourd'hui encore alors qu'elle aurait du être en train de choisir la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir pour la cérémonie de ses quinze ans elles bataillaient en sueur dans une salle déserte.

\- Pas du tout, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Alors pare un peu mieux, un gamin de dix ans aurait pu arrêter ce coup !

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle intégrerait les rangs d'une quelconque armée. Elle ne répondit pas, redoublant d'effort pour attaquer avec force. Un éclat fauve passa brièvement dans les yeux de la brune qui arrêta l'instant d'après la lame d'un revers de la sienne. Un jour elle la battrait décida-t-elle. Un jour elle l'affronterait en lui demandant d'utiliser toute sa force de loup et elle la battrait. Ce jour là elle serait prête à se présenter devant le commandant de l'armée noire et se battre en duel pour le droit de faire partie des leurs.

\- Stop.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi. J'aurais pu te tuer huit fois, tu es trop à découvert. On arrête, ta mère va me virer si elle sait qu'on fait ça au lieu de te préparer

\- Ruby ... J'ai vraiment pas envie ...

\- Oh allez, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer mon invité.

\- Hum ...

\- Si si, fais moi un peu confiance.

\- Confiance ? répéta-t-elle avec suspicion.

\- Ouais, répondit la brune en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as manigancé ? T'as invité un collègue loup garou ? Un avec qui je pourrais sortir pour énerver maman ? s'emballa-t-elle.

Depuis que sa mère s'était mis en tête de lui présenter des prétendants plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, la jeune fille avait pris un malin plaisir à multiplier les petits amis. Oh il ne se passait rien mais elle avait déjà eut des fous rires en apercevant la réaction de ses parents quand elle apparaissait dans la cour du château au bras d'un saltimbanque ou d'un servant. Pourtant la suggestion fit rire son garde du corps.

\- Pas de loup garou alors ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau deux heures plus tard en regardant la brune par dessus l'épaule de la femme qui était en train de l'habiller.

\- Nope.

\- Un vampire ? Ça existe les vampires ?

\- Aucune idée.

Elle allait demander un indice supplémentaire mais comme si elle avait été exaspérée de leur conversation, la servante qui attachait son corset resserra les lacets au point qu'elle doive se taire.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle était en train d'essayer de boire avec un peu de délicatesse sa coupe de champagne sans s'étouffer lorsque quelque chose coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle faillit se retourner pour crier sur l'idiot qui avait renversé un verre sur elle quand elle remarqua le regard choqué de ses parents. À en juger par l'expression hagarde de certains dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas été la seule à être victime de la sensation. Dans son décolleté le diamant qu'elle portait fidèlement s'échauffa au point qu'elle le sente presque battre contre sa peau et elle sut.

De la magie.

La Princesse se retourna dans la direction de la porte où beaucoup étaient en train de regarder et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle, détectant le parfum familier de son garde du corps et meilleure amie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, entendit-elle soufflé dans son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, dévorant du regard celle qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Moulée dans une robe bleu nuit, la femme qui portait une couronne en or dans ses cheveux remontés en chignon avait capturé l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce. Les traits n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois, identiques à ceux dont elle s'était toujours rappelés avec une clarté impressionnante. Si elle avait pu elle aurait sauté dans les bras de la louve. Il n'existait pas de cadeau plus approprié.

\- Qui l'a invitée ? demanda Snow non loin d'elle.

\- Moi, répondit-elle avant que Ruby ne puisse prendre le blâme.

Sa mère émit un son qui ressemblait fort à une indignation mais elle n'y fit pas attention. On rajouterait ça sur la liste de ses méfaits. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ruby avait envoyé une invitation à la sorcière et elle avait accepté.

 _Elle avait accepté de se rendre à son anniversaire._

Elle observa fascinée le visage impassible se fendre d'un sourire calme quand une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Belle. La femme qui avait autrefois appartenu au Ténébreux et qu'elle avait souvent vu dans la bibliothèque s'avançait vers la Reine avec une familiarité qui l'étonna. Elles échangèrent quelques mots avant que la plus jeune ne se penche.

Quelque chose se réveilla en elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'or de la bête qui la fixait, ignorant celle qui était en train de lui gratter le sommet de la tête. Un immense lynx noir dont le pelage brillait sous le feu des chandeliers se tenait calmement auprès de la sorcière. Elle le connaissait réalisa-t-elle, la pensée éveillant à nouveau la sensation qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui avait échappée. L'animal qui n'avait pas l'air gêné par la foule finit par détourner son regard avec un air presque ennuyé et elle détacha le sien de son corps musclé pour s'intéresser à celui de sa maîtresse.

Sa respiration se bloqua quelque part dans son estomac lorsqu'elle eut remonté l'étendue de taffetas jusqu'aux lèvres laquées d'un rouge profond et aux yeux sombres maquillés de noir pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dévisagée par l'intéressée. Alors que l'étiquette lui aurait ordonné de s'incliner ou d'au moins signaler qu'elle reconnaissait la présence de la Reine d'un signe de tête, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui ne lui fut pas retourné. Le regard sombre cilla pour glisser le long de la robe grise illuminée de perles qu'elle portait avant de se reporter sur son visage comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

\- Incline toi, la pressa Ruby à ses côtés.

Elle était incapable de bouger réalisa-t-elle. Son pendentif la brûlait comme ces jours d'hiver où elle s'approchait trop d'une cheminée et qu'il semblait absorber toute la chaleur des flammes. Le temps s'était arrêté et si elle y avait cru, elle aurait peut-être pensé qu'elle était en train d'être victime d'un coup de foudre.

Son garde du corps enfonça un coude dans ses côtes déjà comprimées et elle finit par s'exécuter. Au loin les lèvres pulpeuses tressaillirent en un sourire en coin à peine perceptible et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, pourtant la Reine se détournait déjà, visiblement satisfaite.

\- Je vais te tuer ...

\- Non. Tu m'en dois une.

La Princesse ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur la femme devant qui tout le monde s'inclinait avec un empressement empli de crainte.

\- C'est ça ton invité ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! finit-elle par souffler au bout d'une éternité.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été une surprise et puis attend qu'elle t'ait donné ton cadeau !

\- Mon cad …. Mon cadeau ! s'affola-t-elle presque.

Si tout le monde était censé lui en apporter un, seuls les Rois et Reines avaient l'honneur de les remettre en mains propres au court de la cérémonie et si la perspective ne lui avait pas fait envie peu de temps avant, l'idée qu'elle puisse échanger quelques mots avec la sorcière la fit frissonner. Quel genre de cadeau avait-elle bien pu lui offrir ?

\- … même pas venu nous saluer, pestait sa mère à ses côtés. Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Chérie, on en parlera après d'accord ? intervint David qui avait toujours le don de calmer les colères naissantes de sa femme.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hein ? demanda-t-elle à son tour à Ruby à voix basse en ignorant un homme qui était venu vers elle avec l'intention de l'inviter à faire quelques pas avec lui.

\- Tu devrais être plus polie avec tes prétendants ...

\- Je suis pas intéressée. Réponds à la question !

\- Et bien … On en a parlé, je pensais que la rencontrer te ferais plaisir …

\- Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'elle ait accepté ?

\- Tu lui demanderas.

Elle allait lui parler. Vraiment lui parler. La révélation l'avait laissée sur un nuage pour le reste de la cérémonie. Distraitement elle accueillit les invités les uns après les autres, souriant aux cadeaux qui lui étaient faits, indiquant uniquement à Ruby de se saisir d'une épée que le roi Midas lui offrait. Mais ses yeux n'avaient cessé de tomber sur la présence tranquille de la Reine.

Son coeur eut une ratée lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent au dessus de l'épaule d'un homme qui était en train de lui tendre un présent. Les orbes sombres ne la lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive accepter l'embrasse de celui qui venait de lui offrir un diadème qu'elle ne porterait sans doute jamais.

\- Sa Majesté la M… La Reine Regina.

Si elle était outrée par la bourde que le héraut avait manqué faire, l'intéressée ne s'en formalisa pas, allant jusqu'à lui adresser un sourire où l'amusement se mêlait avec l'éclat étrange d'une menace qui le fit trembler. Et si certains avaient remarqué le malaise soudain, il fut immédiatement oublié lorsque la silhouette élancée s'inclina brièvement. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer ses cours d'étiquettes, elle savait qu'une Reine ne s'inclinait pas devant une Princesse.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau, annonça simplement l'intéressée avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se remettre du choc.

\- C'est … C'est pas grave, votre prés…

Sa phrase fut balayée d'un revers de la main et elle se demanda si la sorcière utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la réduire au silence ou si sa prestance était suffisante.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que quelqu'un comme vous pouvait … Apprécier. Mais je vous offre la possibilité de choisir. Que désirez-vous ?

\- C…Comment ?

\- Votre cadeau. Demandez. Que voulez-vous ?

« _Vous_ » eut-elle la folle envie de répondre sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

\- Etre libre, finit-elle par se décider avec autant d'honnêteté qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle ne manquait de rien matériellement.

\- On restreint votre liberté ?

Le regard sombre s'était détaché d'elle pour se poser sur le couple royal sans cacher sa désapprobation et l'espace d'un instant elle put presque l'imaginer s'en prendre à ses parents si sa réponse avait été positive.

\- Non. Non, c'est une impression, répondit-elle avec hâte. En tant que Princesse je n'ai pas la même liberté que d'autres personnes de mon âge …

Elle avait du mal à croire que la scène était réellement en train de se dérouler. Après des mois, des années à fantasmer sur leur rencontre, imaginer leurs premiers mots, les voilà qui sortaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Si ... banals.

\- Et bien si c'est là tout ce que vous désirez …

La Reine fit un pas en avant et elle sentit son ventre se tordre de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension mais n'en était pas. Une fumée violette envahit l'espace derrière la sorcière pour révéler l'impressionnante silhouette d'un cheval. Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de surprise dans la salle où l'assemblée s'était tue pour écouter leur échange mais des chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

\- Un cheval de votre garde ? s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

D'une race unique les animaux étaient reconnus dans tous les royaumes comme des destriers sans pair. Choisissant leurs maîtres pour la vie, on leur attribuait des pouvoirs que personne n'avait jamais pu vérifier. Seuls les gardes royaux y avait accès et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de vol, personne n'avait jamais pu en capturer un. À côté d'elle ses parents non plus ne semblaient pas vouloir y croire.

\- Quel nom souhaitez-vous lui donner ?

La jeune fille détacha à regret son regard de la sorcière pour s'intéresser à l'étalon à la robe d'un beige doré qui brillait sous l'éclat des chandeliers. Les grands yeux marrons la fixaient avec expectative et elle eut du mal à se décider.

\- Bandit, finit-elle par dire à voix basse.

Le nom provoqua un demi sourire, comme s'il avait été attendu.

\- Bandit …

Dans la bouche de la brune, il ressemblait presque à un sort. Et c'en était peut-être un réalisa-t-elle quand elle passa sa main ornée de bagues sur la tête de la bête qui sembla s'incliner.

\- C'est à dos de cheval que j'ai découvert le sens du mot Liberté, sembla-t-elle expliquer brièvement.

\- M... Merci. C'est un immense honneur de pouvoir en posséder un c...

\- Posséder n'est pas le bon terme. Mes chevaux ne font qu'un avec leurs maîtres. S'il y a un endroit où vous voulez être, rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher de vous y amener. Aimez le et il vous le rendra plus que n'importe quel garde du corps, mais ne faites jamais l'erreur de croire qu'il vous appartient.

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure soudain et comme s'il avait comprit qu'il n'était plus à sa place ici l'étalon s'évapora en un nouveau nuage de fumée. Aurait-elle le droit de le garder ? Elle que tout le monde tenait éloignée de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un trait à la magie ?

Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées la brune adressa un regard lourd de menaces au couple royal et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il transpirait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à une menace mais à une haine profonde, à un mépris tel qu'il la fit frissonner de peur. De peur qu'elle ne représente pas plus que ses parents.

\- Princesse ...

La voix basse la tira de ses pensées et elle manqua s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers lorsqu'elle remarqua la proximité soudaine. Avant elle, tous les autres l'avaient quittée sur une accolade mais elle ne l'imaginait pas une seconde en faire de même.

\- Majesté ?

Elle avait envie de retarder l'inévitable. Quelque chose la dévorait déjà de l'intérieur à l'idée que la femme puisse lui échapper si vite. L'intéressée se rapprocha encore au point de bloquer toute sorte de respiration quand le tissu de sa robe effleura une parcelle de sa peau nue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Emma.

Si elle avait cru que le nom du cheval entre ses lèvres raisonnait tel un sortilège, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose venait d'éclater dans sa poitrine, la forçant à porter une main au collier qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté. En face d'elle les yeux sombres glissèrent jusqu'au pendentif et une électricité palpable grésilla lorsque la Reine l'effleura du bout des doigts avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire triste. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, réfléchir à une question mais le héraut annonçait déjà un autre souverain et l'instant d'après la sorcière s'éloignait.

 **.**

 **.**

Le reste de la cérémonie était passée en un battement de cils et elle ne se rappelait même plus de l'identité de ceux qui s'étaient pressés devant elle à la suite de la Reine qu'elle ne cessait de guetter du coin de l'œil. L'intéressée ne lui accorda pourtant plus son attention une seule fois, parlant avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des dignitaires en costumes colorés qui avaient tous l'air autant impressionnés qu'elle par la femme à qui ils s'adressaient.

Les sourcils froncés elle l'observa saluer son interlocuteur avant de se diriger vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée et quelque chose se brisa en elle à l'idée qu'elle puisse déjà s'en aller.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir à l'homme qui tentait de lui soutirer une danse.

Les pans de sa robe pliés dans ses poings, elle avait abandonné toute dignité lorsqu'elle se mit à courir sur ses talons hauts dans le couloir au sol en marbre. Mais le bruit qu'elle faisait n'avait pas l'air d'attirer l'attention de la brune qui sortait déjà à l'air libre.

\- Regina !

Le nom lui avait échappé mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter son écart, soulagée de voir la silhouette de la sorcière figée dans l'allée.

\- Partez, gronda-t-elle sans se reconnaître aux gardes qui surveillaient la porte d'entrée.

La brune observa quelques secondes en silence les hommes s'éloigner d'un pas peu assuré avant de reporter son attention sur elle avec un regard d'une intensité qui anéantit sa brève témérité.

\- L'étiquette voudrait que vous m'appeliez Majesté, finit-elle par dire avec lenteur.

\- Majesté, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. J'aurais voulu … Vous parler.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé Princesse. Mon cadeau ne vous convient pas ?

\- Si ! Si, je l'adore, j'aime beaucoup les chevaux et je suis sûre que celui là sera parfait.

\- Bien.

\- Mais je voulais vous parler ! rajouta-t-elle vite avant que l'autre n'ait l'idée de partir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce vous vous rappelez de moi ?

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle les yeux d'ébène la transpercèrent d'une magie qu'elle sentit l'envahir, ravie après tout ce temps de pouvoir se faire de nouveaux souvenirs de cette présence qui l'avait trop souvent hantée.

\- Je me rappelle d'une petite fille inconsciente qui a voulu empêcher une sorcière de faire du mal à ses amis.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont la Reine avait de décrire leur rencontre dans le château du père d'Aurore, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle avait pensé.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Avant ça ?

\- Avant ça, nous sommes nous jamais croisées ? Majesté ?

\- De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

La question avait été posée sur le ton d'un ordre, celui d'une Reine qui se serait adressée à un témoin dont elle exigeait la vérité et elle eut du mal à trouver une réponse qui ne la compromettrait pas.

\- Rien de précis. Mais je sais que j'avais déjà rêvé de vous avant de vous voir ce jour là.

\- Rêvé de moi ?

\- Euh … Oui, répondit-elle simplement en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Il se peut que nos chemins se soient croisés quand vous étiez plus jeune en effet Princesse mais vous devriez retourner à la fête, je suis sûre qu'il y a des dizaines de jeunes-hommes qui meurent d'envie de vous faire danser.

\- Nan je m'en fiche, je préfère être ici.

\- Je vois que vos manières sont toujours aussi déplorables …

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je voulais … Toute à l'heure vous avez dit que je pourrais vous demander ce que je voulais si mon cadeau ne me convenait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais vous venez de me dire qu'il vous convenait.

\- Majesté, j'aimerais … J'aimerais que vous m'acceptiez dans l'académie qui forme vos futurs soldats, se lança-t-elle.

\- Non.

La réponse immédiate et sans appel lui brisa le cœur.

\- Com… Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me méprenez pas avec vos parents Princesse, mes décisions ne sont pas sujet à discussion.

\- Je ne les discute pas, j'aurais aimé les comprendre, tenta-t-elle de répondre avec diplomatie.

\- Vous êtes trop jeune. Trop fragile, trop innocente. La fille d'ennemis personnels. La liste est longue ...

\- Je vois. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

En face d'elle la sorcière l'observa quelques secondes en silence et si l'examen la dérangeait au point qu'elle ait envie de fuir, elle se força à affronter le regard d'ébène, les larmes refoulées tant qu'elle le pouvait. Son poing serré fut caressé par un pelage de soie et elle regarda bouche bée l'immense Lynx se frotter à elle comme pour la marquer avant de retourner auprès de sa maîtresse dont l'expression s'était soudain adoucie.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir ? s'entendit-elle demander lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé le courage nécessaire.

\- On a les occasions qu'on se crée Emma ...

Dans sa poitrine son cœur fit un bond tel qu'elle crut qu'il allait faire vibrer le pendentif qui reposait dans son décolleté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'elle sentit découvrir ses dents malgré les recommandations de sa mère et de l'autre côté de la voie, la brune se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de tête avant de s'évaporer en un nuage de fumée.

* * *

 _Wesh. Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite du chapitre, mais on va dire que la pauvreté de la narration est due au fait qu'il décrit le point de vue d'une ado de 15 ans xD Mais du coup j'espère que ça vous déçoit pas trop par rapport au premier ? Vous m'avez tellement couverte de compliments que j'ai peur d'avoir mis la barre trop haut ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Alors ... Personne ne m'a posé la question mais avant que quelqu'un ne le relève, j'ai complètement zappé le père de Regina dans le premier chapitre du coup j'ai décidé de continuer comme ça, je lui trouverais un sort dans un proche avenir, mais en attendant ne vous étonnez pas qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages xD_

 _Tous ceux qui ont commenté & à qui je peux répondre en pm & S, Asakee, LumoSwanQueen merci pour votre soutien inébranlable !_

 _Je poste ce chapitre juste avant d'entrer en salle d'exams, envoyez moi des ondes positives ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle l'avait fait se félicita-t-elle. Elle était restée plus de deux heures dans la même pièce que les Charmants sans les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle avait réussi le pari risqué pour lequel elle s'était convaincue qu'elle devait se rendre à l'anniversaire.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation elle n'y avait pas cru, la reléguant auprès d'autres courriers sans importance qu'elle n'avait pas envie de traiter. Et parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'en parler à sa meilleure amie, la blonde avait mené son enquête pour découvrir que le carton n'avait pas été envoyé par le couple royal. Non, bien sûr. Pas non plus par leur fille mais plutôt par Ruby Lucas. Mais que pouvait-il l'avoir poussée à oser une telle initiative ?

\- Alors ?

Elle manqua sursauter, se forçant à éteindre la boule de feu qui était née par réflexe dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Qui t'a fait entrer ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, je suis ici comme chez moi ... Comment est-elle ?

\- Jeune, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Trop jeune ?

\- Trop jeune pour quoi ?

\- Pour moi ?

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre, lançant simplement un regard noir à son amie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en dépit de n'importe quelle réponse qu'elle pourrait lui faire, la blonde partirait à la recherche de la Princesse dans un proche avenir. Juste pour le plaisir de la faire rager. Et elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle en ferait.

\- Vous avez parlé ? continua l'autre.

\- Vaguement. Elle voulait entrer dans l'académie de mes futurs gardes.

\- Ah ! Une White au service du royaume noir.

\- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tant que ça si on considère toutes les fois où tu as déjà assuré ses arrières. Elle veut peut-être simplement te rendre la pareille.

\- Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle a juste ... des rêves.

\- Elle porte toujours son pendentif ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ses parents soient prêts à ce qu'elle l'enlève.

\- Quel dommage ...

\- Hum.

Elle ne rajouta rien, peu tentée par la possibilité de contribuer aux idées qu'elle voyait déjà tourner derrière les yeux clairs de son amie. D'ailleurs elle attendit purement et simplement son départ pour rejoindre sa chambre où elle contempla quelques secondes son reflet avant d'appeler le génie.

\- Oui Majesté ?

\- J'ai offert l'un de mes chevaux à la Princesse Emma. Préviens-moi lorsqu'elle s'en servira pour sortir du royaume de ses parents.

\- Bien ma Reine. Autre chose ?

Elle le détailla quelques secondes encore, les mains occupées à détacher les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait. Non. Il n'y avait rien à demander de plus. Elle avait été assez imprudente pour faire ce cadeau et encore plus pour inciter en quelques mots la jeune fille à tenter de la revoir mais elle n'en ferait pas plus. La voir au milieu de cette foule de gens qu'elle détestait pour la plus part lui avait fait mal.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années elle s'était laissée aller à se rendre compte que la blonde lui avait manqué. Mais il n'y avait plus rien en elle de l'enfant qui avait couru dans tout le château après son lynx et si elle pouvait apercevoir les traits de la femme qu'elle avait connu à Storybrook, elle savait qu'ils étaient trompeurs. Emma White n'était pas Emma Swan et elle ne connaissait pas plus la Princesse que le Princesse ne la connaissait.

\- Non Sidney, ce sera tout.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidement, la jeune fille avait non seulement pris sa recommandation à la lettre, mais elle avait excellé dans sa réalisation. Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour que Sidney la prévienne que Bandit - puisque tel était son nom à présent - était sorti des terres du royaume blanc. Avec le temps elle avait osé guider sa monture plus loin dans la forêt enchantée et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller sa première rencontre avec les villageois de ses terres.

Derrière son miroir elle avait observé un sourire aux lèvres ses tentatives timides d'interroger un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge. Ensuite elle l'avait laissée faire, se contentant de faire avorter toute tentative trop bien ficelée de lui faire du mal. La Princesse avait l'air de pouvoir se défendre mais elle avait des doutes quant à sa capacité à repousser les hordes de bandits qui traînaient parfois dans les bois. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de la reconnaître comme la fille de Snow White, nul doute qu'on se précipiterait pour lui apporter sa tête sur un plateau en croyant lui faire plaisir. Et avec le cheval qu'elle montait, aucune chance qu'elle passe inaperçue.

\- Majesté ?

\- Hum ?

\- La Princesse est partie. Dois-je appeler le chasseur ?

\- Oui.

La première fois elle avait été étonnée qu'Emma décide de s'arrêter dans l'immense tour du vieux magicien auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Ancien chef de guerre, il finissait ses jours en donnant quelques cours de magie à des débutants et distribuant des potions à qui voulait lui en acheter. Que la Princesse s'y soit rendue une ou deux fois ne l'étonnait pas, il était certainement une mine d'informations pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la magie. Mais y aller trois fois par semaine depuis plus d'un mois était une autre histoire ...

Le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque la fit se détourner pour observer son commandant. Les années avaient beau avoir ajouté quelques rides et une cicatrice sur sa tempe, il ressemblait toujours au Shérif qu'elle avait nommé à Storybrook.

\- Majesté ?

\- Nous sortons.

\- Dois-je prévenir un groupe d'hommes ?

\- Non, uniquement toi et moi.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de se rapprocher d'elle par habitude et de lui tendre un bras où elle posa une main avant de les faire disparaître en un nuage de fumée.

La demeure du magicien n'avait rien d'un château et si on aurait pu confondre la vieille tour avec des ruines elle savait qu'elle cachait un enchantement qu'elle fit disparaître d'un battement de cil.

\- Vous avez besoin des services de Bohort ?

\- Pas de ses services non.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer dans la construction et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à son propriétaire pour sortir de son antre enroulé dans une cape en velours qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

\- Majesté, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Vous ne devinez pas ?

Le magicien eut un bref sourire et elle l'envie de l'étrangler mais s'en empêcha en détournant le regard vers l'orée de la clairière dans laquelle il vivait.

\- La Princesse Emma porte un collier que vous lui avez offert, répondit-il simplement.

\- En effet. Un collier qui tient sa magie dormante. Si elle ne peut pas suivre vos cours, pourquoi vous rend-t-elle visite si souvent ?

\- Qui vous dit qu'elle ne peut pas suivre mes cours ?

\- Assez. Répondez aux questions de la Reine.

Un instant elle fut si satisfaite de la réaction de son commandant qu'elle manqua sourire. Graham la connaissait aussi bien que son génie.

\- La Princesse se bat contre moi. Je l'entraîne à combattre la magie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle souhaite entrer dans votre armée il me semble.

\- C'est un souhait que je lui ai refusé.

\- Je l'ignorais. Elle monte un cheval de votre garde, je pensais que c'était un signe.

\- Non. Je veux que cet entraînement s'arrête dès aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

A ses côtés Graham serra son poing sur la garde de son épée et cette fois elle ne retint pas son sourire en coin.

\- Parce que je l'exige.

Le sorcier lui adressa un regard noir auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention. Elle venait certainement de lui ôter une source non négligeable de revenu mais il était hors de question qu'Emma poursuive ses entraînements. Elle n'avait aucune explication logique à cette réaction, après tout la voir intégrer les rangs de son armée serait certainement une revanche agréable sur les Charmants mais elle ne s'y sentait pas prête. Elle était déjà assez occupée par ce qui se passait dans son royaume et le Roi Georges qui fouillait ciel et terre pour retrouver Rumplestilskin pour avoir en plus à se soucier d'un entraînement aussi dur qui mettrait en péril la vie de la jeune fille plusieurs fois par semaine.

Elle ne fut que très peu étonnée par le raclement de gorge qui la força à s'extraire de la lecture d'un grimoire deux jours plus tard.

\- Ma Reine ?

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle avait senti sa présence dès qu'elle avait passé les portes du château, ses gardes certainement suffisamment impressionnés par le cheval qu'elle montait pour pouvoir laisser entrer une inconnue sans s'en référer à elle.

\- Mais ...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il y a ... Dans la salle du trône, il y a ...

\- Oui Arold, je sais exactement qui s'y trouve. Mais ma réponse est non.

\- Elle a dit de dire que ... Que si votre réponse était négative elle prétendrait avoir été enlevée et battue.

En face d'elle l'homme paraissait avoir du mal à oser prononcer les mots et il sembla encore plus dérouté lorsqu'elle eut un sourire amusé. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction de sa part, mais pas celle là. Elle ne lui aurait pas tout de suite jugé le courage nécessaire pour venir la confronter ici.

\- Fais la attendre, finit-elle par ordonner.

Le servant disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il avait à peine ouverte et la Reine se leva de son fauteuil pour aller contempler son reflet dans un miroir qui trônait au dessus de l'immense cheminée. Sous son examen le maquillage s'obscurcit nettement, la robe noire qu'elle portait se parant de rubis, le décolleté dégagé à moitié protégé par un voile transparent. Pourtant elle ne voyait qu'incertitude dans le regard que lui renvoyait son double.

\- Sidney ...

\- Vous êtes belle à en couper le souffle Majesté.

\- Vraiment Sidney, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'un compliment ?

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ma Reine ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- La Princesse Emma vous tient en très haute estime. Je ne connais pas vos intentions quant elle, mais quoi qu'il arrive vous aurez toujours un soutien indéfectible de ma part et de votre armée.

\- Je ne vais pas la tuer Sidney ...

Emma était le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Aucune chance qu'elle la supprime. Le génie ne lui répondait plus et elle finit par le chasser d'un geste de la main, observant le masque de la Reine se reconstruire avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de la bibliothèque. Elle arrêta d'un regard l'homme qui allait annoncer sa venue dans la pièce. Le claquement de ses talons était suffisant même si la blonde resta dos à elle jusqu'au dernier moment et elle la suspecta de rassembler son courage une énième fois.

\- Princesse White ...

Son nom fit se retourner l'intéressée qui pivota sur elle même manquant perdre l'équilibre et elle dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- ... Quelle crise capitale peut-elle vous pousser à venir menacer mon royaume ?

\- Menacer votre royaume ?

\- Dire à vos parents que je vous ai capturée et battue ne serait pas sans conséquence.

\- Non, je suppose qu'ils riposteraient ...

\- Mettant en danger mon peuple et le votre ... Surtout le votre Princesse. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

La jeune fille sembla mettre quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'une question lui avait été posée.

\- Vous avez interdit à Bohort de me donner des cours.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda-t-elle en la dépassant pour aller s'asseoir dans son trône, ravie de l'effet qu'elle semblait avoir sur la blonde qui baissa immédiatement les yeux.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa souveraine ... Ce qui revient au même non ?

\- Et ?

\- Et je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être le droit à une explication ?

Cette fois elle ne retint pas l'éclat de rire rauque qui s'échappa. Malgré son jeune âge il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler l'Emma Swan qu'elle avait connue.

\- J'ai investi dans ce que vous allez devenir Princesse. Je préférerais vous voir courir dans les bras d'un jeune homme que dans ceux de mes ennemis.

Sa proposition arracha une grimace à la jeune fille dont elle ne tint pas compte.

\- En d'autres termes, si vous pensez pouvoir échapper aux directives de vos parents, sachez que personne n'échappe aux miennes et je vous interdit d'envisager d'intégrer mon armée tant que je ne vous en aurais pas donné la permission.

\- Vous ne me la donnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ? sembla-t-elle deviner.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- D'accord ... Et ... Qu'entendiez-vous par " j'ai investi dans ce que vous alliez devenir " ?

\- Je crois que vous savez exactement ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mes rêves ... Mes rêves sont des souvenirs c'est ça ? Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ... Vous veillez sur moi ... Pourquoi ? Vous détestez mes parents ... Est-ce que c'est une vengeance ?

La brune eut un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, laissant son regard balayer la pièce pour rencontrer la présence tranquille de son commandant. Le chasseur avait les yeux rivés sur la blonde et elle eut un frisson en se rappelant qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés à Storybrook. Dans la forêt enchantée, la notion d'âge avait autant d'importance que celle d'eau courante et elle eut une moue à l'idée qu'il puisse déjà être intéressé par elle.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de cher de ne pas me venger.

\- D... D'accord. Et ... Euh ... Est-c...

\- Stop, coupa-t-elle une main levée en l'air. Vous devez avoir conscience de l'immense honneur que je suis en train de vous faire. Vous recevoir sans invitation, ne pas relever vos menaces à peine déguisées ... Il y a quelques mois quand nous nous sommes vues, je ne pensais pas que ce serait là la seule occasion que vous trouveriez pour me revoir ...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je sais.

Les sourcils à peine froncés, le regard levé vers elle avec l'air de tenter de la déchiffrer elle avait tellement de points commun avec Henry qu'elle sentit sa magie se réveiller, des flammes noires envahissant la pointe de ses doigts et les accoudoirs sur lesquels ils s'étaient crispés. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça réalisa-t-elle. Pas quand la présence de la Princesse était une tentation permanente de briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Emma Swan et leur fils.

\- Retournez chez vous Princesse. Pliez-vous à l'étiquette, apprenez à être celle que vos parents veulent que vous soyez. Je serais là le jour où je vous jugerai prête et si tel est encore votre désir.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes en train de me proposer une vie sans ... Une vie où je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous voir avant des années !

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je sais que vous manquez de maturité, mais ne vous sous-estimez pas ...

\- Je vous en prie ... Accordez-moi le droit de vous voir.

\- Je vous ai déj...

\- Si je me crée des occasions, ce sera en désobéissant à mes parents mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas que je mette mes jours en danger exprès pour vous voir venir me sauver la vie ?

Le regard qui soutenait le sien contenait bien plus de détermination que quelques minutes plus tôt et elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas sous estimée. Mais après tout elle avait du être habituée à manipuler les gens autour d'elle pour échapper à la surveillance des Charmants, pas étonnant qu'elle essaie d'en faire autant avec elle. À l'autre bout de la pièce Graham rajusta une pièce de son armure avant de s'avancer vers la porte qu'il se tenait prêt à ouvrir et elle s'émerveilla à nouveau sur sa capacité à anticiper tous ses mouvements.

Avec une lenteur délibérée qu'elle savait impressionner ses interlocuteurs, la Reine se releva, prenant le temps d'ajuster les manches de sa robe longue avant de recroiser les yeux clairs qui la regardaient avec une appréhension impatiente.

\- Emma ... Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous excuser auprès de vos parents pour le comportement si irresponsable que vous avez eu ces derniers temps. Vous allez suivre les cours que vous donne ces professeurs qu'ils paient trop cher pour ce qu'ils valent et éventuellement ceux que Ruby Lucas voudra bien vous prodiguer. Vous allez apprendre à endosser le rôle pour lequel vous êtes née et peut-être un jour envisagerai-je de venir vous complimenter pour ce que vous êtes devenue. Mais en attendant, vous allez tourner les talons, monter sur ce cheval que je vous ai gracieusement offert et vivre la vie que toute Princesse mérite de vivre.

Elle s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille. Ses mots avaient été choisis avec la précision qu'elle utilisait pour répondre à ses sujets. Ceux d'une Reine qui ne permettait pas qu'on désobéisse à ses ordres et elle savait d'avance qu'ils seraient respectés à la lettre mais elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas essuyer elle même les larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage d'Emma.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser à vous, l'entendit-elle répondre entre ses dents serrées.

\- Non, en effet, puisque je ne vous l'ai pas interdit.

\- Majesté ...

\- Au revoir Princesse.

Cette fois les portes de la salle s'étaient ouvertes et elle choisit de ne pas attendre l'initiative de la blonde, la dépassant pour en sortir avant elle.

De nombreuses fois elle s'était demandé si la décision qu'elle avait prise avait été la bonne. Depuis les toutes premières fois où elle avait revu le nourrisson qu'elle était, elle avait accepté que sa présence puisse lui être bénéfique, qu'elle puisse lui manquer lorsqu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir et elle avait senti l'angoisse l'étreindre quand loin d'elle elle se mettait à penser à ce qu'elle deviendrait dans une réalité où elle n'existerait pas ... Mais si elle était momentanément soulagée de la voir, parfois amusée par l'esprit de la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la magie qui rampait en elle, griffait les parois de la prison dans laquelle elle l'avait emprisonnée. Elle n'était qu'un rappel amer de ce qu'elle avait à jamais perdu. Une dose d'héroïne suspendue au cou d'un accro ...

Elle avait pris la bonne décision se répétait-elle souvent.

 **.**

 **.**

Quelque part pendant l'automne une guerre avait éclaté entre son royaume et celui du Roi George. Sur le champ de bataille elle s'était mêlée à ses hommes pour anéantir l'armée qui leur avait fait face. Le fou avait recruté des mages qui n'avaient pas représenté l'ombre d'une menace face à sa magie. En moins d'une semaine ses forces étaient venues à bout de celles de son assaillant et elle n'avait même pas hésité lorsqu'elle avait arraché le cœur du Roi devant sa cour, ignorant ses suppliques lorsqu'elle le tortura jusqu'à la mort sous les cris de joie de ses soldats.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle savait que ses actions représentaient tout ce que son fils n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle redevienne, mais parce qu'elle avait réveillé quelque chose en elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais du titiller. Et cette fois personne n'était là pour lui rappeler de lutter. Sidney l'aurait soutenue jusqu'en enfer et sa garde n'était pas du genre à sourciller pour un peu de magie noire.

Partout dans la forêt enchantée la rumeur s'était répandue qu'elle était redevenue la Méchante Reine dans toute sa grandeur et si elle s'était brièvement demandé ce que la Princesse Emma en penserait lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait, elle s'était bien vite désintéressée de la question quand elle s'était rendue compte que rien ne semblait affecter son intérêt pour elle. Mais elle se doutait qu'il lui serait impossible de remettre les pieds dans le château de Snow et Charmant sans que la foule ne tremble de peur.

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à gouverner des terres supplémentaires, elle offrit sans aucune contrepartie celles qu'elle venait d'arracher au Roi Georges à Maléfique, se réjouissant en secret du tollet diplomatique qu'elle avait créé, riant aux comptes rendus que son amie lui avait fait des réunions auxquelles elle avait participé sous le regard choqué des autres familles royales.

De son côté et avec plus de sérieux qu'elle ne l'en croyait capable, Emma s'était apparemment mise à suivre ses cours, ses brèves apparition en société l'avait rendue célèbre pour son sens de la répartie elle n'était pas étonnée de la course à laquelle se livraient tous les jeunes Princes pour parvenir à détrôner sa main.

Mais elle ne la donnait pas.

Elle avait souri à l'annonce que lui avait faite Sidney. La Princesse avait exigé de ses parents qu'ils la laissent choisir, échappant ainsi aux mariages arrangés qui étaient encore trop communs. Apparemment le couple royal qui croyait toujours dur comme fer en l'existence du Véritable Amour et des âmes sœurs avait cédé et elle ne cachait pas son soulagement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle réagirait le jour où elle apprendrait que la Princesse était en couple et risquait de porter un enfant qui ne serait _pas_ Henry.

Et si elle avait longtemps respecté l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné, elle n'avait pas été tant étonnée que ça de sentir sa présence un soir d'hiver aux portes du château.

\- Majesté …

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle au génie qui venait d'apparaître dans le miroir suspendu au dessus de sa commode.

\- Elle n'a pas demandé à rentrer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est dehors. Juste à l'extérieur des jardins. Je crois qu'elle attend.

\- _Qu'elle_ _attend_? répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Abandonnant sa place près de la cheminée, la sorcière se leva pour aller se poster derrière l'immense porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon où elle ne mettait jamais un pieds l'hiver. Et en effet, plantée au milieu d'un espace plane se tenait la jeune fille enroulée dans une cape noire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une vision d'aigle pour savoir qu'elle était en train de mourir froid mais quelque chose la retint. Quelque part près de sa taille, un grondement se fit entendre et la brune passa la main dans la fourrure de son lynx qui frotta sa tête contre le tissu de sa robe.

\- Vas-y.

Le félin ne se fit pas prier, ombre noire qu'elle vit parcourir ses jardins en courant avant de s'arrêter à moins de deux mètres de la Princesse. Regina dut plisser les yeux pour la voir s'accroupir et tendre une main vers son animal de compagnie qui finit par l'atteindre avec précaution. Les deux tombèrent presque aussitôt en une embrasse qui la fit sourire et elle dut se détourner de la scène quand elle remarqua que sa vision commençait à se brouiller de larmes.

\- Graham.

Elle avait beau avoir murmuré son nom, l'intéressé apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Assure-toi qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle en hypothermie.

\- En hyp...

\- Qu'elle ne meure pas de froid, se corrigea-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander la signification de ce terme.

\- Oui ma Reine.

Il était revenu deux jours après, malade, et elle avait du se résoudre à envoyer d'autres gardes accomplir sa tâche lorsque la blonde était revenue plusieurs jours plus tard. Allongée dans l'immense lit qu'elle ne partageait plus avec personne, la Reine profitait brièvement de la présence qu'elle sentait une fois par semaine se glisser sur ses terres sans jamais plus oser venir jusqu'à elle. Malgré ses directives, personne n'avait pu soutirer à la jeune fille la raison de sa présence et elle ne daignait jamais répondre aux hommes qu'elle avait envoyé vers elle.

La neige avait commencé à recouvrir le paysage et ce soir encore Emma hantait l'espace nu entre ses jardins et les grilles du domaine qui abritait son château. Appuyée contre les carreaux gelés de sa fenêtre elle observa une tâche noire se déplacer furtivement à l'abris des haies avant de fondre sur la Princesse. Son cœur battait la chamade réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit avec soulagement que l'ombre n'était que celle de son lynx à qui la blonde tendait un paquet qu'il engloutit.

\- Je rêve ... s'entendit-elle pester.

Elle le nourrissait ... Comme si elle n'en prenait pas assez soin ici. Elle sentit sa magie l'envelopper avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la contrôler, frissonnant quand elle fut frappée par l'air glacial.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous me croyez incapable de prendre soin de lui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse où elle reconnut une vieille rancoeur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru capable de ressurgir ici.

\- Reg... Je ... Non Majesté, je suis désolée.

 _D'où lui venait cette manie de vouloir l'appeler Regina_ ? La jeune fille s'était prestement relevée, le lynx l'abandonnant lâchement pour venir se lover autour des jambes de sa maîtresse sans doute parce qu'il avait senti son inconfort et la magie qui se pressait en elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'au plus elle avait tendance à lâcher les rênes de ses pouvoirs, au plus la bête se rapprochait comme attirée par la puissance qui s'échappait d'elle. Elle avait été incapable de l'empêcher de la rejoindre sur le champ de bataille, presque impressionnée par la façon dont il s'était attaqué aux soldats dont il déchiquetait les jambes.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Les yeux clairs la dévisagèrent un instant et elle se força à rester impassible lorsque le regard descendit le long de sa robe d'un vert profond avant de remonter se fixer dans le sien, un peu plus endurcis.

\- J'apporte une invitation.

\- Je doute être la bienvenue dans votre château ...

\- En effet. Mes parents ont refait installer des protections après votre ... Victoire sur le Roi Georges.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas.

\- Oui. Euh ... Je parraine la reconstruction d'un village qu'une bande d'ogres avait balayé ...

\- Et ?

Elle avait entendu parler des bêtes qui rodaient dans les bois et avait brièvement envisagé de s'occuper de leur cas quand leur progression avait frôlée ses terres, mais ils avaient été arrêté elle ne savait par quel miracle peu de temps après par la bande d'incapables qui composaient l'armée de Snow.

\- La reconstruction devrait être terminée dans un gros mois et la cour a décidé d'organiser une fête pour célébrer ça ... J'avais espéré que vous accepteriez d'être mon invitée.

\- Une lettre aurait suffi.

\- Vous n'y aurez pas répondu.

Elle eut un sourire. Emma ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Elle aurait répondu.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je voulais juste vous délivrer l'invitation en personne.

\- Considérez votre mission accomplie, répondit-elle avec une formule qu'elle réservait d'habitude à ses soldats.

L'humour ne sembla pas échapper à la blonde qui lui adressa un vrai sourire comme si elles avaient partagé une plaisanterie et elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui rendre son signe d'affection. Elle sentait sa magie se débattre dans ses veines avec l'impression qu'elle jouait un peu plus avec le feu à chaque seconde qu'elle passait en présence de la jeune fille.

L'intéressée fut secouée par un violent frisson qu'elle soupçonna de n'avoir aucun rapport avec elle et elle combla l'espace qui les séparait avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. En face d'elle la blonde cessa de respirer, tarissant la fumée qui était jusque là sortie de sa bouche et elle eut un sourire en effleurant les bords de la cape qu'elle portait.

\- Vous êtes imprudente Princesse ...

Sous ses doigts le tissu en velours s'alourdit et elle fit apparaître une capuche doublée de fourrure qu'elle rabattit sur les mèches d'or.

\- Rentrez chez vous, je refuse que vous mourriez de froid devant mon château.

Les yeux clairs la dévisagèrent un instant avant de tomber sur ses lèvres mais un simple haussement de sourcil suffit à la faire rougir et tourner les talons.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait pris plus de temps à décider de la tenue qu'elle allait porter que sur le fait de se rendre ou non à l'événement, choisissant pour l'occasion la compagnie de Graham. En costume noir brodé d'un rouge aussi profond que la robe qu'elle portait, il faisait autant d'effet qu'en armure.

Le village en bordure de forêt avait été entouré de hauts remparts qu'elle se fit ouvrir d'un regard hautain, amusée par la peur qu'elle inspirait autour d'elle. Sans doute les villageois craignaient-ils qu'elle soit là pour détruire ce qui venait d'être reconstruit.

\- Majesté ?

A ses côtés son Commandant se figea brièvement avant qu'elle ne l'assure de laisser passer la brune qui l'avait appelée.

\- Ruby Lucas ...

\- La Princesse sera ravie de savoir que vous avez pu venir.

\- Elle n'est pas encore là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle était arrivée bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle la fête était censée commencer et elle entendait au loin les rires de la foule.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle s'est disputée avec ses parents.

La louve avait l'air en colère contre les mots qui avaient fusé tous seuls sous l'effet de sa magie et elle lui offrit un sourire. Elle ne poussa pas sa curiosité jusqu'à savoir quel avait été le sujet de la dispute, consciente qu'elle pourrait obtenir tous les renseignements qu'elle voudrait de la Princesse elle même.

La sorcière se laissa guider dans la foule et jusqu'à une tribune où elle trouva Belle, ignorant les regards où inquiétude et défiance se mêlait en un cocktail qui aurait pu l'amuser. La bibliothécaire avait été une des premières à venir vers elle quand les gens avaient commencé à se demander si elle avait abandonné sa vengeance contre les Charmants. Peu étonnant quand on savait de qui elle avait été amoureuse. Elle était encore en train de lui parler lorsqu'un jeune homme annonça l'arrivée de la Princesse et elle perdit le fil de sa conversation en l'observant arriver au petit trot sur le cheval qu'elle lui avait offert et habillée d'une tenue de cavalier qui fit jaser plusieurs membres de la cour. Moulée dans son costume blanc et argent, elle descendit de l'étalon aussitôt entourée d'une bande d'enfants qui tentaient tous de la toucher.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence la Princesse releva les yeux vers la tribune où elle se tenait pour croiser son regard et malgré la distance elle distingua parfaitement l'éclat particulier du sourire qui lui était adressé, perturbée par la brillance soudaine du pendentif qu'elle portait en évidence autour du cou. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Maléfique avait eu raison toutes ces années auparavant. La magie d'Emma réagissait à la sienne.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je suis ravie de vous voir, lui souffla-t-elle quand elle fut parvenue auprès d'elle.

\- Où sont vos manières Princesse ?

Comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire la jeune femme se figea, s'empressant de s'incliner pour la saluer plus proprement et elle lui accorda un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous inclinée devant moi le jour de mes quinze ans ? sembla se rappeler la plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

\- Je viens de m'en rappeler ... Pourquoi Majesté ?

\- Parce que j'avais envie d'énerver vos parents. Est-ce que ça a marché ?

\- Ils se posent toujours la question aujourd'hui je crois ...

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je dois faire un petit discours et après je crois qu'ils ont prévu un feu d'artifice. Vous restez hein ?

\- On dit " n'est-ce pas " Princesse. Mais je suis ici, je vous en prie faites votre discours ...

Amusée elle l'observa auprès de Belle et Ruby prononcer les phrases qu'elle avait visiblement apprises par cœur et elle se demanda brièvement si l'absence du couple royal avait quelque chose à voir avec sa présence ou si elle tenait à quelque chose de plus trivial. Une dispute sur la façon dont elle se serait habillée par exemple. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé la jeune fille à ne pas porter de robe mais elle saluait l'initiative qui la démarquait de toutes les autres femmes présentes.

\- C'était bien ? lui demanda l'intéressée quand elle eu fini.

\- Il vous faudra encore un peu d'entraînement pour me faire croire qu'il était improvisé et pas appris par cœur ...

La blonde cacha tant bien que mal son embarassement mais ce fut elle qui fut choquée quand une main se glissa dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers les hauteurs de la petite construction où elles étaient.

\- C'est ici qu'on a la meilleure vue, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, observant le profil de la Princesse qui avait l'air de tout faire pour ignorer l'imprudence qu'elle était en train de commettre. Le contact lui rappelait étrangement le dernier qu'elle avait eu avec Emma Swan et la main qu'elle avait sentit serrer la sienne jusqu'à ce la fumée bleue de la malédiction n'envahisse le hall de son manoir.

\- Emma ...

Sa tentative fut couverte par l'explosion du premier feu d'artifice et elle se concentra sur les gerbes de couleurs qui envahirent le ciel de longues minutes.

\- J'adore les feux d'artifice, l'entendit-elle s'émerveiller alors que le bouquet final s'élevait dans les airs.

Un sourire en coin elle fit l'effort d'invoquer une magie qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis des lustres pour transformer les dernières illuminations en un spectacle bien plus impressionnant où l'écusson des White plana un long moment au dessus de la foule qui applaudissait.

\- Wow. J'ignorais que vous pouviez faire ça ...

\- Que je pouvais faire quoi ? feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

\- Merci ...

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ça. Pour être venue. Pour tout ...

Elle se préparait déjà à renier une quelconque implication mais la blonde fut plus rapide qu'elle, l'attirant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Emma ! Tes parents arrivent.

\- Merde ...

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les mèches brunes de Ruby Lucas avant que la Princesse ne l'enjoigne à redescendre dans la tribune officielle. Ce fut elle qui détacha sa main de celle de la jeune fille, la laissant partir au pas de course en direction du couple qu'elle voyait déjà entouré par leurs citoyens.

Quelque chose de mauvais se réveilla en elle lorsqu'elle observa la blonde se redresser pour aller leur faire face. Une magie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien envahit son sang en l'espace de quelques secondes et elle dut porter une main à sa gorge pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle ne supportait plus la vue de ces deux parfaits idiots qui lui donnaient envie de remettre à la mode les bûchers humains.

\- Majesté ...

Son fidèle commandant la distraie suffisamment pour qu'elle se détourne de sa cible et elle fronça les sourcils à son air inquiet, se figeant lorsqu'il posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Majesté ... Vous saignez.

Elle l'observa retirer ses doigts tachés d'un liquide foncé et mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle avait enfoncé ses doigts sous la chair de son cou. Elle sentait sa magie se débattre furieusement pour éclater et elle savait qu'un seul regard sur ses pires ennemis suffiraient à sceller leur destin.

\- Graham, il faut que je parte ...

* * *

 _Hum ... Voilà - voilààààà ne me haïssez pas trop ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, je poste bien ! :D Je suis désolée de ce retard ( qui ne sera pas le dernier malheureusement, soyez prévenus ^^ ) Voilà donc pour vous l_ _a suite, ya peu de SwanQueen mais le chapitre était nécessaire au scénario, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _Encore merci à tous ! LumoSwanQueen je vais travailler sur les prochains chapitres pour qu'ils détrônent ce titre ;) ElsyCiel  & Morgane merci de vos compliments ! Mel99 je suis ravie de te retrouver ici :D_

 _Ps. Je me suis pas relue, je vous laisse lire ça à vos risques & périls ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle l'avait vue s'évanouir en un nuage de fumée noire mais ce qui l'avait le plus inquiété avait été le sang. Le sang sur la main que le commandant avait porté au cou de sa souveraine. Elle avait brièvement cherché des yeux la présence de son garde du corps pour crier à la louve d'aller à son secours mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le reste de sa soirée avait été passé à s'inquiéter et les jours qui suivirent à se poser des questions qui retournaient son estomac au point que même ses parents le remarque.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose la semaine dernière à l'inauguration n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda sa mère quelques jours plus tard avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait plus retenir sa curiosité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que Regina t'a fait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui t'a troublée ?

\- Nan.

\- Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? hasarda à son tour David.

\- Non, je suis très bien avec Léa.

A vrai dire elle n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis deux semaines mais le souvenir du malaise de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait embrassé la servante dans la salle du trône la faisait encore sourire. Mieux qu'un saltimbanque. Ruby avait été la seule à en rire avec elle, c'était aussi elle qui lui avait involontairement donné l'idée lorsqu'elle l'avait vue tourner autour de Belle French.

\- C'est ridicule, je devrais t'interdire de la voir.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle sans cacher la menace qu'elle préparait.

\- Enfin tu te rends bien compte de l'image que ça donne ...

\- Non, quelle image ?

\- Plus aucun Prince ne voudra de toi s'il pense que tu n'es plus ... pure.

\- Pure ? répéta-t-elle avec dédain cette fois. Qui a dit que je l'étais ?

La réplique lui valut un cri d'indignation qui raisonna dans la salle où ils étaient en train de manger et elle ne cacha pas son sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Emma ?

\- Aucun de vos prétendants ne m'intéresse ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais attendre ?! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, merci ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Comment os...

\- Dans ta chambre, intervint David cette fois.

\- Ouais, comme si m'empêcher de manger un dessert allait changer quelque chose.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la réplique qui lui fut faite, claquant la porte sous le regard interloqué des gardes qui s'y tenaient. Dans son décolleté la pierre brillait d'un éclat écarlate qu'elle avait appris à assimiler avec sa colère mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. Elle était hors d'elle.

Pas particulièrement à cause de ses parents. Ils n'étaient qu'une goutte d'eau dans le vase déjà trop rempli, mais la seule pensée de la Reine parvenait à la mettre dans un état de nerf incroyable. Les rêves n'avaient pas cessés mais ils s'étaient transformés en cauchemar où elle tentait en vain de sauver Regina d'une tornade noire qui finissait par la réveiller en sursaut lorsqu'elle l'atteignait. De quoi mal commencer chaque nouvelle journée.

Pour couronner le tout la rumeur s'était répandue que la Reine était restée cloîtrée dans son château depuis, personne pour confirmer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix la fit sursauter mais elle continua ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mon sac.

\- Tu vas t'installer chez _Léa_ ?

\- Chez Regina.

\- Chez ... Chez R ... La Reine ?

\- Ouais.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non. Je veux juste voir comment elle va, mais ça ferait les pieds à papa et maman si je le faisais.

\- Tu pars maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait un petit moment que j'avais envie de courir avec mon loup. Je t'accompagne.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir veiller sur elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle ne lança pas le cheval au galop. Plus rapide que n'importe quelle autre monture, il arrivait même à distancer l'immense canidé noir mais ce soir là elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à la Reine une fois qu'elle la verrait. Avouer qu'elle s'était inquiétée la ferait passer pour une idiote s'il ne s'était rien passé mais elle ne trouvait pas de mensonge suffisamment convaincant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le montait l'étalon cabra et elle eut à peine le temps de se raccrocher aux rênes pour le maîtriser tandis que Ruby s'était immobilisée en alerte à ses côtés. La main sur le pommeau de son arme elle tentait de rassurer la bête lorsqu'elle aperçut le premier talus bouger.

\- A droite, indiqua-t-elle à voix basse à son garde du corps.

L'intéressée lui répondit d'un grondement sourd mais celui qui lui fit échos dans les ténèbres des haies la fit trembler. Quoi que ce soit, la bête avait bien plus de coffre qu'un loup garou.

\- Regina c'est le moment si tu tiens à ma vie ...

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que la chose sauta sur le chemin de terre pour leur face et elle fut soulagée de reconnaître la silhouette du félin.

\- Hey ! le héla-t-elle en se faisant la remarque qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

Mais le lynx avait quelque chose de différent de toutes les autres fois où elle l'avait vu. À commencer par son regard. L'or s'était assombri, peuplé de paillettes d'un violet qu'elle avait assimilé à la magie de sa maîtresse. L'animal de compagnie semblait déterminé à stopper leur progression. À ses côtés Ruby l'interrogea d'un regard mais elle ne lui donna pas la permission d'attaquer.

\- Pourquoi ? choisit-elle de demander comme si on pouvait la comprendre. Laisse moi passer je dois la voir.

En face d'elle l'animal émit un nouveau grondement menaçant mais l'équidé ne recula pas même lorsque le félin fit un bond pour lui faire face à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, les crocs dehors.

\- REGINA !

\- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre mon enfant ...

La Princesse ne prit pas la peine de demander à la sorcière depuis quand elle était là, reconnaissant sans l'ombre d'un doute la blonde qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le château d'Aurore.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Toute cette colère ... sembla-t-elle se moquer.

\- _Où-est-elle_ ?

\- Du calme jeune fille, tu ne pourras pas la ramener.

\- L... La ramener ?

Quelque chose tomba dans son estomac et elle se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas son cœur qui venait de se décrocher de sa cage thoracique. Mais l'autre ne lui répondait pas.

\- Elle est ... Elle est _morte_ ?! Répondez-moi !

\- Se rendre chez elle n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu n'y serais pas en sécurité, éluda la plus âgée.

\- _Répondez-moi_ !

Autour d'elle l'air craqua d'une magie hostile et sous le couvert de ses vêtements, elle sentit nettement son pendentif s'échauffer. La sorcière semblait avoir attiré l'ombre des fourrés jusque dans les tréfonds de ses yeux clairs et elle se rappela soudain qu'elle l'avait surprise en train de vouloir assassiner un nouveau né la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Il n'était pas plus sage de l'énerver qu'il l'était d'énerver Regina.

\- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre Princesse. Qui plus est ... Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas entendre les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Pas pour l'instant.

\- C'est le Commandant n'est-ce pas ? Il a fait quelque chose ? cracha-t-elle presque en revoyant les dernières images qu'elle avait de la Reine.

Sa question ne lui valut qu'un sourire en biais mais elle se savait incapable de contrôler le feu qui avait commencé à brûler dans son estomac. Comme si elle l'avait senti Ruby émit un grondement, presque aussitôt suivie par le lynx qui n'avait pas bougé. Maléfique chassa le félin d'un regard mais le loup se rapprocha d'elles.

\- Tu veux te venger ... Tu n'irais pas bien loin petite.

\- Montrez un peu de respect, vous parlez à u...

\- Une Princesse, oui. Qui ne serait pas en vie aujourd'hui si mon amie n'avait pas gardé un œil sur elle. As-tu une idée du nombre de fois où elle a puni quelqu'un qui cherchait à te faire du mal ? Non ... Tu es trop ... Naïve.

\- Et vous êtes en train d'essayer de me manipuler.

\- Je ne me contente jamais d'essayer mon enfant, en général je parviens à mes fins. Tu veux t'en prendre au Commandant ?

\- Est-ce qu'il le mérite ? Est-ce qu'il a ... Est-ce que la Reine est ...

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions. En revanche en attendant ... Je peux t'aider à fuir tes parents et réaliser ton rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? demanda-t-elle sans consulter le loup qui tentait d'attirer son attention à ses pieds.

\- Un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- Placer un attrape-rêve quelque part.

\- Dans le château d'Aurore ? devina-t-elle.

\- Pas si bête que ça à ce que je vois ...

\- Pourquoi ? Les attrape-rêves permettent juste de visionner les rêves. Vous êtes pas censée pouvoir le faire toute seule ?

Sa question lui valut un rire amer mais elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui soit donné une réponse. Elle était peut être en train de jouer avec le feu mais elle voulait tout savoir sur lui.

\- Parce que des enchantements ont été placés dans son royaume contre ma magie. Je ne lui veut aucun mal si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Nan. Juste jouer les voyeurs ... Et si je fais ça, qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ? poussa-t-elle en ignorant l'indignation qui s'était peinte sur les traits de la sorcière.

\- Je vous ferai disparaître de la carte. Les gens autour de vous ne verront qu'une jeune fille ordinaire et plus Emma White.

\- Ok, répondit-elle trop vite à son goût, ignorant le grondement de son garde du corps.

En face d'elle la sorcière rayonna soudain d'une énergie que seuls les vainqueurs dégagent mais elle se savait déjà trop loin impliquée pour revenir sur sa décision. Elle le ferait. La vie de Princesse n'avait aucun attrait pour elle, elle irait s'entraîner à devenir le soldat qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être et elle découvrirait ce qui était arrivé à la Reine. Et si le Commandant y était pour quelque chose, elle la vengerait quitte à mourir en tentant de le faire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça.

.

.

Placer l'attrape-rêves dans le château s'était avéré aussi facile que de s'y faire inviter, les amis de ses parents ravis de l'accueillir alors qu'elle prétextait une dispute qui l'avait menée loin de ses terres natales. Elle n'y était pas restée longtemps. L'occasion était trop belle.

Disparaître de la carte c'était avoir la possibilité d'échapper à l'interdiction de la Reine. L'académie de sa garde royale avait beau être le rêve dont avait parlé Maléfique, elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance en sa magie pour la protéger de celle de Regina si elle s'y aventurait. Aussi avait-elle du choisir quelque chose de plus discret. Un camp d'entraînement enterré dans les profondeurs de la forêt noire.

A regrets, elle avait du se résoudre à se séparer de son cheval qui n'était qu'un moyen d'attirer une attention indésirable, lui ordonnant de retourner au château de ses parents et d'y rester tant qu'il ne serait appelé. Evidemment ses parents avait lancé la cavalerie après elle dès qu'elle avait disparu et elle avait souvent ri de l'inefficacité des soldats qu'elle voyait parfois patrouiller en forêt. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus en revanche était le manque de réaction de la Méchante Reine lorsqu'on l'avait accusé de l'avoir enlevée.

Là bas l'épée qu'elle avait emporté avec elle du royaume des White, lui avait tout de suite provoqué des regards de travers même si elle avait assuré s'en être emparé sur un soldat et bien vite elle avait du se défendre. Quant à son garde du corps, si elle avait d'abord tenté de s'en débarrasser, elle s'était résolue à la garder auprès d'elle. Le loup qui la suivait partout lui avait immédiatement valut une certaine admiration que ses quelques combats n'avaient fait que renforcer. Aujourd'hui on la regardait avec une forme de respect qui lui rappelait celui dont on faisait preuve devant une Princesse et la pensée la faisait toujours sourire.

A dix-sept ans elle avait remporté son premier tournoi, espérant y voir la Reine qui ne s'y était jamais montrée. A sa place, le Commandant avait fait un bref discours pendant lequel elle s'était retenue de sauter sur les gradins pour le questionner. La colère n'avait jamais faibli et comme les veuves éplorées elle se sentait investie de la mission de traquer jusqu'au dernier ennemi de la sorcière. Ici aussi son obsession n'était pas passée inaperçue mais les rares qui avaient osé s'en moquer ne l'avait jamais fait une seconde fois.

\- Inspection !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant placidement la jeune fille avec qui elle partageait la cabane en bois. L'apprenti sorcière avait été la seule à ne pas craindre le loup qui la suivait partout et dès le premier jour elles avaient compris qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre. Plusieurs fois elle avait même failli lui avouer son identité sans jamais s'y résoudre vraiment.

Elle devait à la petite brune le tatouage qui apparaissait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle maniait une arme et se rappelait encore l'excitation digne d'un enfant qu'elle avait eu quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle acceptait de la marquer avec sa magie. C'était un sort anodin que beaucoup de guerriers possédaient mais elle se surprenait parfois à avoir hâte de revoir ses parents pour leur montrer l'immense lynx noir qui ornait son bras droit d'une encre éclatante. Sa mère en ferait encore un malaise ...

\- Comment ça ? finit-elle par demander lorsqu'elle se fut débarrassée des protections qu'elle avait portées pour s'entraîner peu de temps avant.

\- La Reine a ordonné une inspection.

La jeune femme se figea momentanément, une myriade de sentiments l'oppressant au point qu'elle doive se tenir au mur le plus proche pour empêcher la pièce de tourner autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'elle au présent depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

\- La Reine ... Comment ça la Reine ? insista-t-elle.

\- Elle cherche peut être une nouvelle recrue. Tu devrais postuler.

Aucune chance pensa-t-elle. Elle était encore loin de pouvoir tenir tête à un membre de la garde et jamais elle ne se risquerait à faire sauter sa couverture.

\- Quand ?

\- On nous l'a dit ya...

\- Non, quand est-ce qu'elle vient ?

\- Je sais pas si Elle sera là. Mais ça va pas tarder à commencer, je dirais dans une demie heure.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Quoi ? Tu passes ta vie à penser à elle, je t'ai entendu l'appeler la nuit et maintenant que tu as une chance de la voir tu fuis ?

En face d'elle la jeune femme portait clairement une incompréhension totale sur ses traits fins et elle se prit une nouvelle fois à souhaiter lui dire la vérité.

\- Marine écoute c'est compl...

\- Dehors !

Leur abris venait d'être ouvert sans délicatesse par un garde dont l'armure noire ornée de l'emblème de la Reine ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Si Regina envoyait sa garde royale dans un si petit camp il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit là. Où désespérément à la recherche d'un nouveau membre de son garde. Un instant elle eut l'espoir fou que le commandant soit mort mais ...

\- Dehors j'ai dit ! répéta l'homme. Le Commandant vous attend.

Les dents serrées la jeune fille obéit, suivant la magicienne qui partageait ses quartiers.

\- Tu as besoin d'une distraction ? fut-elle surprise de l'entendre.

\- Nan. Le Chasseur me fait pas peur.

Lorsqu'il entrait dans la garde royale, chaque soldat devait renoncer à son identité pour en prendre une qui le faisait naître dans le groupe. Monter en grade faisait disparaître le surnom au profit du titre mais elle se faisait toujours un plaisir d'appeler le chef de l'armée de la Reine par son vieux nom.

\- Tu devrais pas parler aussi fort.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

La Princesse laissa son masque de sérieux figer ses traits lorsqu'elle prit place dans la ligne qui se tenait au garde à vous à l'entrée du camp. Elle n'écouta même pas le discours de leur chef, les hommes en noir avaient tous le regard rivé sur les combattants avec l'air de chercher quelque chose et plus que jamais elle eut envie de fuir. Inconsciemment elle caressa la bague qu'elle portait au majeur L'objet qui portait toute la magie de Maléfique était toujours d'une froideur extrême mais aujourd'hui elle parvenait presque à la trouver rassurante.

Des murmures dans la foule la firent sortir de sa transe, jetant un coup d'œil indiscipliné vers la jeune fille qui avait été arrêtée par un garde et refusait d'ôter son armure. Elle finit par céder au Commandant et une nouvelle panique l'envahit quand elle l'observa examiner son décolleté avant de la rejeter en arrière.

\- Merde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune à ses côtés.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux plissés sur le spectacle de la garde qui ne semblait accorder que peu d'importance aux hommes qu'ils croisaient mais s'intéressaient à toutes les femmes qui formaient leurs rangs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sa main jusque là figée sur son arme se porta inconsciemment sur le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours fidèlement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravie. On la cherchait au sein de l'armée. Regina devait être folle qu'elle ait échappé à sa surveillance.

\- Tu te rappelles toute à l'heure quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais besoin d'une diversion ?

La magicienne lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle raffermit sa prestance, souriant quand elle sentit la terre trembler l'instant d'après. Il y eut quelques murmures dans la foule rassemblée et un cri lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds de certains des gardes.

\- Un tremblement de terre ! s'exclama quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Pourtant si la plupart des hommes luttaient pour conserver leur équilibre le Commandant n'avait pas l'air affecté par ce qui était en train de se passer et elle s'empara de la poignée de son épée, prête à se battre s'il le fallait pour s'enfuir. À ses côtés la jeune fille sembla prendre pour un affront personnel le manque de réaction du soldat et elle eut le temps de voir un muscle se tendre dans sa mâchoire juste avant qu'une nouvelle secousse zèbre le sol en un craquement sinistre.

\- Trois. Deux ... l'entendit-elle compter à voix basse.

Quelque part derrière elles le bruit du bois qui cède fit tourner plusieurs têtes.

\- Un.

Le grincement qui s'en suivit fit grimacer l'intégralité des hommes et cette fois ce fut le commandant qui hurla lorsque l'immense cuve d'eau qui leur servait de réserve tomba comme au ralenti en déversant des milliers de litres d'eau sur les baraques.

\- Les chevaux ! Éloignez-moi les chevaux !

\- Vas-y, lui souffla la brune à ses côtés.

\- Je t'en dois une, répondit-elle rapidement en partant au pas de course dans la foule qui se dispersait soudain vers les écuries.

Leurs chevaux n'étaient peut-être pas aussi précieux que ceux de la garde royale, mais personne ne tenait à perdre son destrier. L'étalon noir qu'elle avait volé à des gardes de la Cour de ses propres parents qu'elle avait croisés en forêt était d'ailleurs en train de se débattre contre les liens qui le retenaient dans son enclos lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Du calme.

Loin d'être aussi impressionnant que celui qui lui avait été offert par la Reine, elle se contentait de sa haute stature et de sa lourde musculature qui, si elle le ralentissait un peu, était bien utile pour charger des adversaires. Elle remercia son ange gardien de ne pas avoir pris le temps de desceller son cheval lorsqu'elle était rentrée une heure auparavant et y monta avec empressement.

\- On va dormir à la belle étoile ce soir mon grand, lui annonça-t-elle avant de donner un coup de talon sur le flanc de l'animal.

.

.

La nuit à la belle étoile s'était moins bien profilée que ce qu'elle l'avait prévue. La forêt était peuplée de gardes dont la présence semblait faire peser une ambiance néfaste et elle avait été ravie d'être rejointe par Ruby peu de temps avant la tombée du soleil. Une nouvelle fois son sommeil avait été perturbé par des cauchemars qui la firent se réveiller en sursaut, la main déjà portée sur l'arme qui brillait sous son oreiller de fortune. Le souffle encore court elle observa leur campement et son garde du corps qui dormait elle aussi la main posée sur une dague. Un léger hennissement attira son regard vers son étalon et elle sursauta lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un éclat doré. La blonde fut surprise par l'adrénaline qui la catapulta soudain vers l'animal qui se détournait déjà d'elle.

\- Hey ! appela-t-elle à voix basse. Hey ! T'en vas pas !

Son ordre finit par être obéit par le félin qui s'arrêta au bord de la rivière où elles s'étaient lavées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et la Princesse l'observa de longues secondes boire l'eau qui ruisselait. Il avait l'air amaigri, le poil qu'elle se rappelait soyeux terni par des jours passés sans entretien. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui fit froncer les sourcils. A l'époque le lynx avait semblé lui interdire l'accès au château de sa maîtresse mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien de l'agressivité dont il avait pu faire preuve. Prudemment tout de même la jeune fille s'approcha de la bête qui s'arrêta de boire pour la regarder.

\- Doucement, je te veux aucun mal mon grand.

Les grands yeux d'or la fixaient avec curiosité mais elle n'osait pas encore tendre la main pour le toucher.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique. Je sais pas où Regina t'a trouvé mais elle pouvait pas rêver mieux comme animal de compagnie ...

L'animal émit un faible grondement et elle se demanda brièvement si il pouvait la comprendre.

\- Ne dis pas à Regina que tu m'as vue s'il te plaît, s'entendit-elle demander.

Si elle avait douté de son intelligence quelques secondes auparavant les orbes d'or qui s'illuminèrent soudain lui ôtèrent définitivement le doute. L'animal la comprenait et à en croire l'expression qu'il arborait, il venait même de se rappeler de quelque chose. Peut-être venait-il simplement de faire le lien entre son étrange demande et sa véritable identité.

\- Non, non, non, crut-elle deviner quand il prit appuis sur ses puissantes pattes arrières pour sauter de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Bisous reviens ici !

 _Bisous ?_ Le nom qui avait fusé lui paraissait absurde pourtant le félin venait de s'immobiliser.

\- Bisous ? répéta-t-elle à haute voix. C'est ton nom ? J'y crois pas ... Regina t'aurait jamais appelé comme ça non ?

Le lynx sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes avant de rebrousser chemin et l'observer avec une intensité qui la fit frémir. Il était vraiment l'image parfaite de sa maîtresse. Fascinée elle l'observa se pencher à nouveau vers le ruisseau où il avait bu. A son contact l'eau se figea soudain et elle observa émerveillée la surface lisse refléter quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un souvenir. C'était elle reconnut-elle l'enfant aux boucles d'or qu'elle avait déjà vu sur plusieurs peintures des couloirs. Elle courrait après un lynx qui semblait vouloir échapper à ses mains boueuses. Et le nom qu'elle clamait haut et fort était bien celui qu'elle venait de se remémorer. L'image se brouilla et elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la silhouette de la Reine s'interposer dans la course et prendre un air plus qu'agacé quand sa robe fut finalement destinataire du mélange de terre et d'eau qui s'était trouvé sur ses doigts.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

Elle avait pas fait ça si ? Elle releva les yeux vers le félin, espérant en tirer une quelconque réponse mais l'intéressé se détournait à nouveau.

\- Emma ?

Cette fois elle fut incapable de retenir la bête qui s'enfuit en présence de la nouvelle venue.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. J'avais cru entendre un bruit, répondit-elle simplement avant de repartir se coucher sans chercher à savoir si son mensonge était cru ou non.

La couverture qu'elle avait laissé au campement avait perdu toute chaleur et elle mit une éternité avant de se rendormir, le sommeil agité par des rêves qui la firent se réveiller encore plus fatiguée qu'elle ne s'était couchée. Ruby et elle avalèrent rapidement un petit déjeuner que la louve avait pensé à emporter et elle était en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'il serait assez sûr de remettre les pieds au camp quand des voix d'hommes les firent se figer.

\- Hey, vous là !

Un coup d'oeil sur eux fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'ils appartenaient à l'armée de ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous n'av... Oh. Pardon Mademoiselle Lucas. Nous cherchons la Princesse.

S'il était de notoriété publique que la louve avait quitté le royaume des White en même temps qu'elle, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était à sa recherche, mobilisée avec les autres gardes et personne ne se doutait de la disgrâce dans laquelle elle était certainement tombée aux yeux de ses parents pour l'avoir accompagnée dans sa fugue.

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est ici ?

\- Vous ... Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Les rumeurs ... On dit que c'était la Méchante qui la retenait prisonnière, mais elle a pu s'échapper quand le Commandant a pris le pouvoir et maintenant il ratisse tous les camps à sa recherche. Elle doit forcément s'être cachée là bas. Snow White a promis une très grosse prime à quiconque la ramènerait.

\- Le Commandant a pris le pouvoir ? répéta la blonde avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Où est la Reine ?

Une peur atroce venait de serrer son estomac et elle sentait déjà ses mains trembler. Tous ces mois elle avait ignoré les pensées obscures qui l'avaient envahies quand Maléfique lui avait annoncé qu'elle "ne pourrait pas la ramener", se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'elle se cachait pour d'autres raisons mais aujourd'hui les indices s'accumulaient. Si le Commandant la cherchait, il y avait plus de chance que ce soit pour la tuer que pour récupérer la récompense. En face d'elle le soldat la dévisagea quelques secondes avec méfiance avant de répondre.

\- Et bien ... Elle a disparu. Personne ne l'a vue depuis des mois. Alors je suppose que ça fait de lui le nouveau Roi ... On dit qu'il a réussi à récupérer son cœur et qu'il s'est révolté ...

Ce fut son propre cœur qui eut une raté et les poings qu'elle avait jusque là serré dans ses poches en sortirent pour saisir nerveusement l'arme qu'elle portait à la taille. Son mouvement attira l'œil d'un des soldats mais Ruby le dissuadait déjà d'un claquement de langue. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les dernières images de la sorcière. La façon dont elle s'était évanouie en un nuage de fumée noire, sa main ensanglantée dans celle du Commandant.

Même si l'idée que la Reine ait pu se faire duper de la sorte lui paraissait absurde les faits étaient là. Elle avait entendu les récits des soldats, ceux qui décrivaient les vaines tentatives de ses parents pour aller confronter la sorcière dans son château et demander le retour de la Princesse. Même son père s'y était rendu pour revenir bredouille, incapable de trouver la Méchante Reine.

La panique qu'elle avait jusque là ressentie était en train de muer en une colère dévorante et elle ne réfléchit pas avant de se lever pour dépasser les deux hommes et monter sur son cheval sans prendre la peine de le seller. Elle poussa l'étalon au galop en un fracas de sabots qui faisait trembler le sol de la forêt, les mains fermement agrippées à sa crinière. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais ressentit pendant les combats et les tournois qu'elle avait fait, peu importe la colère et les adversaires qu'elle affrontait, éprouvait pour la première fois le désir de faire du mal. De tuer celui qui avait trahie la brune. Parce qu'elle refusait de penser à autre chose. Se pencher une seconde de plus sur l'éventualité que le soldat ait réellement mis fin aux jours de la sorcière l'aurait anéantie.

Sur son passage quelques compagnons qu'elle connaissait s'écartèrent et elle suivit la foule, indifférente aux cris qu'on lui lançait quand son destrier manquait renverser quelqu'un. Des hommes en noir attirèrent son regard vers une tente et son regard croisa celui du Commandant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il soit encore là mais la colère qu'elle avait jusque là ressenti se mua en quelque chose d'encore plus dévorant. Il avait l'audace de se tenir droit et fier dans une armure aux couleurs de la Reine qu'il avait trahie et elle ne retint pas l'étalon lorsqu'il vint s'écraser contre la ligne des soldats. Épée en main elle sauta à terre, oubliant toute prudence pour le confronter. Son premier coup fut paré avec une désinvolture qui l'agaça encore plus.

\- On se calme jeune fille. Qu'est qu'il se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? répondit-elle en tentant à nouveau de le désarmer. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Regina ?

\- Regina ? Un peu de respect paysanne !

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'homme de la charger et elle encaissa plusieurs coups les dents serrées, évitant de crier quand une lame plongea dans son épaule. Étrangement la douleur sembla la réveiller et le combat qu'ils étaient en train de mener ameuta plus de spectateurs qu'elle n'en avait vu sur son chemin pour arriver au camp. Il y eut un frisson collectif lorsqu'elle parvint à désarmer le Commandant de l'épée noire avec laquelle il s'était battu jusque là.

\- Paysanne ? finit-elle par répéter le souffle court.

D'accord, elle n'avait aucun droit d'appeler la Reine par son prénom, mais son orgueil lui interdisait de se laisser appeler de la sorte. Son adversaire avançait déjà vers elle. Apparemment il avait l'intention de se battre à l'aide de la simple dague qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts agiles. Le chasseur se rappela-t-elle avec une moue lorsqu'il fondit sur elle. A part l'avoir désarmé, elle n'était pas arrivée une seule fois à toucher le chef des armées et avec sa petite lame il avait encore plus de chances de la blesser. Sauf si elle rusait.

Le mouvement qu'elle avait repéré dans un tournoi fut la seule raison pour laquelle elle parvint à s'en sortir. L'acier qui s'enfonça à nouveau dans son épaule la fit hurler de douleur mais elle réussit à bloquer la lame là où elle était avec celle de sa propre arme.

\- C'est toi qui devrait montrer un peu de respect _chasseur_ !

Elle dut employer toutes ses forces pour retenir celui qui tentait d'échapper à sa prise et elle fut prise d'une vague de dédain incommensurable quand il se figea lorsqu'elle porta son annulaire à sa bouche pour arracher avec les dents l'anneau qu'elle portait fidèlement depuis que Maléfique le lui avait offert.

\- Tu vas regretter d'être né, gronda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin lorsque la surprise et l'horreur s'emparèrent du visage mal rasé.

Autour d'eux la foule gronda mais elle savait que personne ne bougerait tant que le combat n'était pas fini. Certains devaient l'avoir reconnue et la rumeur enflerait bientôt mais d'ici là elle serait soit morte soit leur nouveau chef. Le coup de poing qu'elle logea sous la mâchoire de l'homme fit craquer l'os et elle le repoussa de quelques mètres d'un coup de pied. Il semblait soudain avoir perdu toute combativité, les yeux battus par ce qui ressemblait à une peur qu'elle s'étonnait de pouvoir provoquer en lui mais elle ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là.

\- Il parait que t'as retrouvé ton cœur chasseur, c'est vrai ? T'as cru qu'avec tu pourrais prendre la place de la Reine ? Tu crois sérieusement que t'as une chance ? Parce que je t'assure que je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu vives pas assez longtemps pour reposer tes fesses sur son trône ...

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde, armant son épée pour porter le prochain coup en espérant qu'il fasse mouche.

\- Stop.

La jeune femme sentit ses genoux fléchir et si quiconque aurait pu croire que c'était l'effet d'un sort, elle savait que la réaction n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque magie.

Elle aurait reconnu la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre n'importe où. En face d'elle le Commandant recula avant de mettre lui aussi un genou à terre et elle serra un peu plus l'arme dans son poing lorsqu'une main caressa le haut de son dos quelques secondes plus tard. Une magie glacée la transperça et elle dut serrer les dents quand elle la sentit soigner la plaie qui saignait à son épaule. Dans le silence soudain elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. La mâchoire crispée, elle ne respirait déjà plus quand deux doigts forcèrent son menton vers le haut.

La prise s'intensifia, des ongles laqués de noir s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau souillée de sang et de terre.

\- Regarde moi.

Le tutoiement plus que l'ordre lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le regard assombri par la colère de la souveraine qui la détaillait.

\- Majesté …

\- Félicitations, la coupa-t-elle. Peu de gens parviennent à toucher mon Commandant.

\- Merci, parvint-elle à croasser.

\- Avez-vous pensé à un nom ?

Ses yeux se détachèrent de ceux de la sorcière pour aller fixer ceux de son adversaire et y trouver la même stupeur que celle dont elle était victime. On choisissait son nom de soldat lorsqu'on entrait dans la garde de la Reine. Quelques secondes ils s'observèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la brune. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon et sa gorge était encerclée par le col en plumes de la robe noire qu'elle portait et dont elle sentait les pans satinés effleurer ses genoux. Un instant elle fut submergée par la foule de sentiments qui se précipitèrent sur elles en vagues.

Soulagement.

Colère.

Désir.

Confusion.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre. Je pensais que vous pourriez le choisir pour moi.

Sa proposition assombrit un peu plus l'expression de la sorcière de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une satisfaction machiavélique et elle fut consciente pour la première fois d'être confrontée à la Méchante Reine lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Swan, sembla-t-elle se décider assez facilement.

 _Swan_ ? Certainement pas parce qu'elle partageait la grâce de l'animal ne put-elle s'empêcher de réfléchir.

\- Levez-vous, garde.

Elle mit un instant avant de comprendre que la femme venait de s'adresser à elle mais elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, pivotant sur elle même pour balayer la foule du regard.

\- Fêtez-moi ça comme il se doit, ordonna-t-elle sous la clameur de la foule présente. Graham, vous répondrez de vos actes plus tard.

Tremblante elle observa sa silhouette s'éloigner de quelques pas, la traîne de sa robe semer derrière elle l'ombre d'une magie dangereuse. La jeune femme se détourna pour rejoindre le Commandant dont le regard clair semblait lui aussi fixé sur sa souveraine avec une inquiétude réelle.

\- Je suis désolée, s'entendit-elle dire en même temps qu'elle le réalisait.

\- Quoi ?

Malgré sa confusion l'homme accepta sa main tendue et elle lui adressa un faible sourire en espérant qu'il comprendrait son offre de paix.

\- Je pensais que c'était vous. Mais c'était elle. C'était elle le problème n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose s'est passé avec sa magie ?

Fidèle à sa Reine le soldat ne lui répondit pas, la dévisageant simplement en silence quelques secondes encore avant de taper une main sur son épaule.

\- Bienvenue Swan. Suivez-là, elle va vouloir vous parler.

* * *

 _Les amis après ça il me reste un tout petit bond dans le temps pour qu'Emma ait un peu plus de 18 ans & puis l'action sera plus recentrée sur nos deux héroïnes et c'est là que le fun commence ^^ ( Le fun hein, pas le M, ... Pour ça faudra encore être patient xD )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello darlings ! Vous avez vu je suis dans les temps ?! :D Encore & toujours merci pour ces reviews qui sont un véritable moteur ! J'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais je le fais dès que j'ai accès à mon ordi ! _

_LumoSwanQueen j'ai adoré tes commentaires ! Voilà, ya le début d'un développement dans ce chapitre ;) Morgane bien vu pour le surnom de Swan !_

 _J'ai monté le rating à T mais vous chauffez pas trop, c'est juste par précaution ( désolée j'ai vu qu'il y avait des impatientes ... Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lu je vous invite à aller vous consoler en jetant un coup d'oeil à Beautiful Killer qui regorge de M mais pour les autres faudra attendre xD ). Allez, la suite !_

 _xx_

* * *

 **Chapitre** **5 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Graham venait juste de lui faire part de l'incident dans le camp où il était lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers cris de ses servants à l'étage inférieur sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle avait mis longtemps à reprendre le contrôle de sa magie, rusant pour l'occuper dans des combats qu'elle mena contre sa meilleure amie et dans des entraînements qui ne firent qu'accroître ses pouvoirs. Evidemment il avait suffit de ce laps de temps pour que la Princesse se soustraie à sa surveillance et elle avait été amusée par les conclusions hâtives que tous faisaient en pensant qu'elle avait été celle à l'enlever.

Emma allait bien. Elle n'avait beau ne pas avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était elle savait qu'elle allait bien. Le diamant qu'elle portait à son annulaire brillait toujours autant que la premier jour où elle l'avait enfilé et si elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas savoir si un réel danger guettait la blonde, elle savait en revanche qu'elle était en vie. Ses espions lui avaient rapporté sa fugue avec son garde du corps et depuis qu'on avait aperçu un loup garou dans la forêt noire elle avait renforcé ses recherches là bas, envoyant même Graham fouiller les divers camps d'entraînement qui s'y étaient installés.

Un nouveau cri retentit derrière les portes de ses chambres et cette fois elle se leva quand les battants s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer l'immense félin qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

La bête atterrit en un dernier bond à ses pieds et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer d'horreur à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le pelage terne, la respiration haletante, elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir confié la mission de retrouver la Princesse mais quelque chose en elle s'illumina quand elle comprit la signification de son retour. Une main passée dans ses poils lui rendit leur aspect soyeux mais son animal de compagnie ne semblait pas en grande forme.

\- Sydney, appelle moi Maléfique, j'ai besoin de ses pouvoirs ! ordonna-t-elle au génie qu'elle avait vu s'insinuer dans un miroir.

L'ordre fut immédiatement obéit et elle attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de son amie qui le soigna avec application. Les seuls animaux qu'elle avait appris à soigner étaient les chevaux et elle prit note de demander à la blonde de lui en apprendre plus. Pour autant elle se garda bien de lui apprendre ce que signifiait le retour de la bête, tournant en rond dans sa chambre et autour du lit où elle avait déposé le corps du lynx en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Elle avait à peine dormi de la nuit quand elle le sentit.

À son doigt le gemme enflamma sa main d'une magie qui n'avait rien de bon et elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant la douleur vriller son épaule. Appuyée contre un des piliers de son lit la sorcière tenta en vain de contrôler les pouvoirs qui brûlaient ses entrailles.

\- Majesté, la Princesse Emma ...

\- La Princesse Emma quoi ? gronda-t-elle à son génie qui la regardait d'un oeil inquiet.

\- Elle est en train de combattre le Com ...

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà évanouie en un nuage de fumée noire, une colère dévorante serrant ses entrailles à l'idée que l'idiot puisse l'avoir blessée. Mais quand elle était apparue dans le camp pour entendre la blonde promettre de la venger, son coeur avait fait un bond et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient enfin croisés elle avait failli arrêter de respirer en découvrant le visage de la femme qu'elle avait connu à Storybrook. _Comment avait-elle pu grandir si vite ?_

Le coup de poing qu'elle avait logé dans la mâchoire de Graham lui valait d'office une place dans sa garde et puisqu'elle lui avait laissé le choix de son nom, elle avait choisi " Swan ", rêvant déjà du jour où elle pourrait l'appeler devant ses parents. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra le bijou qui traînait à même le sol dans la boue et émit un grondement lorsqu'elle le fit apparaître dans le creux de sa paume, reconnaissant sans l'ombre d'un doute la magie de Maléfique.

La garce ...

\- Majesté !

Elle ignora l'appel de la blonde derrière elle, se frayant un chemin parmi les hommes qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas permis de sortir et au premier signe de vie de la Princesse elle s'était laissée aller, au risque de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa magie. Pourtant, si elle la sentait bouillir dans ses veines elle n'avait rien de la noirceur qu'avait provoqué la dernière rencontre avec ses parents.

\- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle à deux hommes qui rangeaient le premier baraquement dans lequel elle s'était engouffrée.

Les poings serrés elle les observa obéir sans hésitation, laissant entrer à leur suite son tout nouveau soldat. Refusant de laisser sa colère la contrôler, la sorcière se contenta de dévisager la Princesse, ravie de l'embarras qu'elle provoquait. Sa silhouette de jeune fille s'était arrondie, les bras épaissis par des muscles qu'elle voyait clairement saillir sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la poignée de son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? finit-elle par demander en désignant l'encre noire qui souillait la peau parfaite.

\- C'est ... Euh ... C'est un tatouage. Il disparaît quand je lâche mon arme.

L'intéressée allia le geste à la parole et elle observa le lynx noir disparaître progressivement. Un lynx ... Le sien à n'en pas douter. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait entendu prononcer à Graham raisonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle eut un sourire involontaire. Elle aurait aimé que les Charmants aient été là pour voir leur fille prendre sa défense.

\- Majesté, je suis dés...

\- Maléfique vous a proposé un marché ? coupa-t-elle peu intéressée par les excuses.

\- Oui. Je devais placer un attrape-rêve chez la Princesse Aurore.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Euh ... Oui, je crois. Je l'ai rencontrée en forêt un jour où j'étais partie prendre de vos nouvelles. Je ... Je m'inquiétais à cause de la dernière fois où nous nous étions vues et ... J'ai jamais pu atteindre votre château. Votre lynx m'en a empêché puis votre amie m'a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Et c'est ici que vous vous terrez depuis ?

\- Euh ... Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que ... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Elle avait l'air terriblement désolée et son honnêteté la força malgré elle à l'aveu.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vos parents et moi sommes ... en mauvais termes.

\- Ennemis, sembla-t-elle reconnaître.

\- Non. Ennemis ne suffirait même pas à décrire la haine que j'éprouve pour eux. Le mépris ...

\- Vous ... Vous voulez les tuer ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle simplement. Mais j'ai fait la promesse de ne pas le faire.

\- Vous le regrettez ?

La Reine se détourna de la jeune fille, refusant d'affronter une seconde de plus le regard clair brouillé de larmes.

\- Non. Je sais que vous passez votre temps à vous rebeller mais vous aimez vos parents. Vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont encore en vie mais ... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma magie. Je sais que vous n'avez que très peu de connaissances à ce niveau mais ...

\- Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur, finit-elle pour elle. Je suis désolée, c'était totalement égoïste de ma part de vous inviter quelque part où ils étaient. Ça ne se reproduira plus. De toute manière, j'aurais plus besoin d'excuse maintenant non ?

\- D'excuse ?

\- Pour vous voir. Vous venez de m'accepter dans votre garde royale je crois ?

\- À titre honorable simplement Princesse, vous n'avez pas encore dix-huit ans.

\- J'ignorais qu'il fallait être majeure pour en faire partie ...

Probablement parce qu'elle venait d'inventer la règle à l'instant. Mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle ne répondit pas à l'interrogation qui venait de lui être faite, détaillant la bague qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de la blonde et son hésitation mais ne ferait rien pour l'encourager.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner vivre là bas.

\- Et moi je refuse que vous viviez un jour de plus dans un camp tel que celui ci.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me forcer à rentrer chez mes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand je m'enfuirai à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il faudra que je me cache encore ? Vous savez très bien que c'est pas ce que je veux ...

Pas qu'elle ait peur que cela arrive, elle ne lui laisserait plus une seule chance de disparaître, mais qu'elle ose lui tenir tête la fit frémir de colère. Ces derniers temps tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé avait été témoins de la violence de sa magie et le moindre de ses caprices avait été satisfait. Un sourire en coin elle laissa ses pouvoirs teinter ses prochains mots, assombrissant l'atmosphère d'une ombre glaciale.

\- Je vous interdis de fuir comme ça à nouveau. Et ne vous avisez _jamais_ de désobéir à cet ordre. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable ...

\- Je vous comprends pas, éclata-t-elle. Ok, vous avez investi dans mon avenir. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Quelqu'un à placer sur le trône de mes parents et qui obéira à vos ordres ? C'est pour ça que vous tenez à ma sécurité ? Au détriment de mon bien être ? Vous êtes comme mes par...

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle avant d'être comparée à ces deux idiots.

Le mot resta suspendu dans le silence quelques secondes. La blonde avait à nouveau posé sa main sur son arme, refaisant naître le lynx sur son bras droit et elle eut une moue, détachant son regard de ce carré de peau pour remonter vers les yeux clairs qui la fixaient avec attention.

\- Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque vous aurez dix-huit ans, finit-elle par céder en le regrettant immédiatement.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Vous intégrerez les quartiers de ma garde royale et suivrez l'entraînement de six mois que j'ai mis en place.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester avec mes parents jusqu'à mes dix huit ans. La vie à laquelle je me suis hab...

\- Miss Lucas vous ramènera chez vos parents. Je vous autorise à dire que vous étiez avec moi, faisons passer ça pour une crise d'adolescence.

\- Ce n'était p...

\- Je sais très bien ce que c'était Princesse. Je vous ai _cherchée_. Je me suis renseignée.

\- Oh ... Ok.

La jeune femme avait soudain l'air embarrassée et elle eut un sourire en repensant à ce qu'on lui avait reporté. Elle avait traqué la servante. Léa. La pauvre n'avait pas revu la Princesse depuis des semaines et elle l'avait relâchée quelques minutes plus tard, comprenant aisément pourquoi Emma l'avait choisie pour son mensonge.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous conformer à la vision qu'ont vos parents de la vie que vous devez mener.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

\- Je serais très déçue d'apprendre que vous osez désobéir à mes ordres mais pas à ceux de vos parents.

\- Vous voulez que je vive la vie que je veux ?

\- Je veux que vous soyez celle que vous avez envie d'être. Je vous offrirai l'opportunité d'être un de mes gardes si c'est là votre rêve, mais en attendant par pitié ne vous pliez pas à leur volonté si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

\- D'accord.

La blonde avait l'air sérieux d'un soldat qui prend ses ordres et elle eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Faites vos bagages, je veux que vous retourniez chez les White.

\- Bien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et elle se surprit à être mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la Princesse, plutôt de l'enlever comme les rumeurs l'avaient suggéré mais elle refusait de l'exposer à des risques inutiles en sa présence.

\- Majesté ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis contente de vous avoir revue. J'étais inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir pour une telle réponse, soudain figée lorsque la blonde s'avança jusqu'à elle pour l'étreindre. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait osé la prendre dans ses bras de la sorte. Malgré elle, elle se sentit lever un bras pour emprisonner le corps de la Princesse un peu plus étroitement contre elle, souriant au soupir de soulagement qui échappa à la plus jeune.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, entendit-elle murmuré dans son cou.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que le manque avait pourtant été réciproque et prolongea l'étreinte, presque étonnée de la façon dont sa magie semblait réagir au contact de la blonde, luttant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Ne me refaites plus jamais ça Emma, prévint-elle en une menace à peine déguisée.

\- Promis !

Comme la dernière fois elle fut choquée de l'audace de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et faillit rire quand elle bondit en dehors de ses bras et de la tente qu'elle avait réquisitionnée.

 **.**

 **.**

Malgré le fait qu'il soit prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle forme de punition de sa part, elle avait traité son Commandant avec indulgence. Qui était-elle pour le blâmer d'avoir voulu défendre son honneur quand il n'avait pas reconnu la Princesse ? Mais Maléfique était une autre histoire. Tous ces mois elle avait été à ses côtés, essuyant ses crises, le fracas de sa magie contre les murs du château, ses nausées et sa fièvre comme une accro en désintoxication. Elle avait compatis à son inquiétude lorsqu'elle lui confiait avoir perdu la trace de la jeune fille. Bon sang, elle l'avait même taquinée en suggérant que la rumeur disait vrai et qu'elle l'avait enlevée pour se venger des Charmants.

\- Maléfique !

Elle n'avait pas caché le grondement de sa voix et à en croire la blonde qui venait de sursauter alors qu'elle était toujours au chevet de son lynx, sa colère était palpable.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? voulut-elle d'abord s'assurer.

\- Il était juste épuisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Emma.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Comment va-t-elle ?

La rage qu'elle avait jusque là contenue fit trembler le sol, une vague de magie balayant tout sur son chemin vers la blonde qui fut plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de battre d'un cil. _Comment osait-elle ?_

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu m'as prise Maléfique ?

\- Lâche moi.

\- Force moi. Qu'est-ce qui me retient de ne pas te tuer Mal ?

\- Je suis ta seule amie. _Lâche moi !_

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Est-ce que j'ai joué une seule fois avec Aurore ?

\- Aurore ? Qu'il y a-t-il de comparable entre elles deux ?

Le sourire en coin de la blonde laissait à penser qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi le prénom lui avait échappé et elle sentit un nouveau frisson de colère parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- J'investis dans son avenir, sembla-t-elle se moquer.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes souvenirs ? gronda-t-elle à l'écho des mots qu'elle avait adressé à Emma.

\- Je n'oserais pas, j'ai de bons espions, c'est tout ...

Elle traiterait ce problème plus tard décida-t-elle, fusant en un nuage de fumée noire jusqu'à la sorcière qu'elle tenait toujours prisonnière contre le mur. La main qu'elle avança vers la gorge de son amie décomposa littéralement le tissu de son col violine, la force de ses pouvoirs s'attaquant à la peau claire qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Dernière chance pour me donner une réponse satisfaisante Mal.

\- La petite Princesse ne serait jamais devenue ton Emma Swan, tu devrais me remercier.

\- _Mon_ Emma Swan n'existe plus ! J'essaie de préserver ce qui reste d'elle et tu la pousses au délit ! Elle aurait pu mourir cent fois !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je l'aurais protégée.

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

\- Pas le tien non plus ! Si tu l'enfermes comme ses parents elle finira par t'en vouloir comme elle leur en veut.

Le conseil lui rappela avec douleur ceux qu'Archie Hopper avait pu lui donner à propos d'Henry et elle eut un frisson. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir de vouloir protéger les rares personnes qui lui appartenaient ? Qu'elle aimait ? Mais la Princesse n'était pas sa fille, pas plus qu'elle ne lui appartenait et son trouble momentané fut suffisant pour que Maléfique se défasse de la prise qu'elle avait eue sur elle.

\- J'espère que tu comptes pas non plus l'empêcher de s'amuser ce soir, entendit-elle la blonde railler avant de l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil disparaître en un nuage de fumée rosâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda-t-elle un instant plus tard au génie qui l'observait en silence.

\- Comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par " s'amuser ce soir " ?

Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse, se rappelant l'ordre qu'elle avait donné à la foule au camp. Elle n'avait jamais assisté aux fêtes que donnaient ses soldats mais ce soir la forêt noire raisonnerait certainement des cris de ceux à qui elle avait demandé de célébrer la nomination de son nouveau garde.

\- Sidney, trouve moi la Princesse. _Maintenant_.

Comme à son habitude, l'homme lui obtint une réponse en quelques minutes et elle observa bouche bée la jeune femme qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt jouer au lancer de couteau dans une taverne entourée d'hommes qui faisaient certainement partie de son camp. Les yeux plissés elle épia sa soirée l'estomac noué par une appréhension qui l'agaçait mais quelque chose de plus que l'ambiance toxique et les vociférations des convives finit par attirer son attention.

\- Sidney, pourquoi cet homme m'est-il familier ?

\- C'est un pirate Majesté. Un compagnon du Capitaine Killian J...

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase, se parant d'une lourde cape noire avant de s'évaporer de sa chambre pour réapparaître de l'autre côté du miroir. En silence elle détailla celui qui était en train d'approcher sa protégée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour deviner qu'il n'était pas seul, elle sentait de là l'intérêt de ses compagnons pour ce qui se déroulait et pris les devants avant même de s'en rendre compte.

\- Celle ci est à moi, prévint-elle le brun qui avait presque atteint la Princesse.

\- Je crois pas demoiselle, je l'avais vue avant.

Le culot de l'homme la fit presque rire mais quelque chose embrasa ses entrailles lorsqu'il finit par avancer une main à la ceinture en cuir que portait la blonde. La sorcière intercepta le geste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'aborder.

\- T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? gronda-t-il. Passe ton tour.

\- Tu m'amuserais presque pirate ... répondit-elle en se saisissant de son col en toile grossière pour l'approcher d'elle.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit lorsqu'il reconnut ses traits sous le couvert de la capuche en velours et elle eut un rictus qui le fit trembler.

\- Toi et tes misérables amis, quittez mes terres avant que je demande à mes soldats de faire de vous leur distraction pour ce soir.

Ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement son menton mal rasé, y faisant éclater l'os avec un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il tenta de hurler de douleur mais fut privé de sa voix.

\- Ça c'est pour le manque de respect avec lequel tu as osé me parler. Hors de ma vue.

La douleur le rattrapa probablement et il manqua s'effondrer, aussitôt épaulé par ses comparses à qui il fit signe de le suivre vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

La voix plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la fit frémir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention qu'Emma soit témoin de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Ça c'était moi qui vous évitait une fin de soirée désagréable, répondit-elle simplement en affrontant le regard clair qui la scrutait.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que ça ressemblait plutôt à de la jalousie.

\- De la jalousie ? se força-t-elle à répéter avec un rire. Non, ne vous méprenez pas Princesse. Que faites-vous là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir ?

\- Vous changez de sujet et vous ne m'avez jamais précisé _quand_ je devais partir.

\- Immédiatement.

\- De nuit ? Les routes sont dangereuses non ?

\- Je vous ferai escorter par mes gardes.

\- Inutile.

Les sourcils froncés elle l'observa inviter d'un signe de la tête une jeune fille à la suivre alors qu'elle prenait la porte, agacée quand elle dut reconnaître que la Princesse avait eu raison. Elle avait éprouvé de la jalousie dont l'amertume lui rongeait encore l'estomac. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur d'éloigner quelqu'un en le bridant trop, elle ne la ferait pas une seconde fois.

\- Emma.

L'intéressée s'immobilisa pour faire demi tour sur le talon de ses bottes noires. Elle attendit qu'elle se soit décidée à se rapprocher pour lui parler. Elle refusait qu'on la reconnaisse plus que de nécessaire dans un tel endroit.

\- Je m'excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu. Je tiens à votre sécurité. Attendez demain matin pour partir si vous ne voulez pas vous faire escorter.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi Majesté, je ne veux plus être une charge.

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais Princesse, avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard pour tomber sur une brune qui les observait avec attention. Qui est-ce ?

\- Une amie que je compte ramener avec moi. J'aurais besoin de soutien si je veux en faire qu'à ma tête.

\- Une amie ? releva-t-elle.

\- Attention, vous avez encore l'air jalouse.

\- Vous avez bu ?

\- Non. J'évite en général. Ma magie ne le permets pas.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

Ce n'était certainement pas quelques verres d'alcool qui affaibliraient l'emprise de la magie qu'elle avait placé dans le bijou que la jeune femme portait autour de son cou.

\- Mes parents. J'ai de la magie comme vous mais elle est ... très instable. Si j'enlève ce collier elle risque de me tuer.

\- Intéressant, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle refusait d'être celle qui lui révélerait qu'elle pouvait l'enlever et apprendre à se servir de sa magie. Hors de question qu'elle lui donne les moyens de lui échapper un peu plus.

\- Vous allez rester ici ?

\- Et passer ma soirée avec des bandits et des soldats imbibés d'alcool ? Quelle image avez-vous de moi exactement ?

Comme d'habitude la blonde sembla détecter la trace d'humour qui avait teinté ses mots et lui adressa un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Si vous saviez ...

\- Si je savais quoi ?

\- Ce qu'on dit de vous chez moi ...

\- Que je me baigne dans le sang de mes ennemis et que j'arrache le cœur de tous mes soldats ?

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Peut-être. Etes-vous prête à prendre le risque de me servir quand même ?

La Princesse se rapprocha encore d'elle et elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps pour qu'elle ait gagné autant d'assurance. Deux doigts s'enroulèrent dans une boucle des cheveux qu'elle avait laissé libres et cette fois son haussement de sourcil ne suffit pas à la faire rougir lorsque son regard tomba sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Sa réplique prononcée par la blonde lui rappela l'Emma Swan qui avait osé couper une branche de son pommier et elle eut une moue. Comme à l'époque elle éprouvait exactement la même envie de la soumettre sur le champ mais la magie qui lui brûlait le bout des doigts la retint. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de lui faire mal. Au lieu de ça elle choisit de rentrer dans le jeu de la jeune femme en se saisissant du poignet levé pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle et sourit satisfaite de l'embarras que sa réponse réussit finalement à provoquer.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable de demander de vous _Em-ma._

La sorcière savoura un instant le trouble de son interlocutrice, soutenant le regard clair qui la dévorait avant de reprendre.

\- Rendez moi fière Princesse, je veux que tout le pays entende vos parents s'indigner.

\- Promis.

\- Bien. Soyez prudente, vous allez devoir être en forme quand je viendrai.

\- M'enlever ?

\- Vous voulez qu'on croit que je vous enlève ?

\- Je veux vous faire plaisir et affoler mes parents.

\- Je penserai à quelque chose, promit-elle à son tour. Passez une bonne soirée Princesse.

Elle s'évapora en un nuage de fumée avant que la blonde ne parvienne une nouvelle fois à la troubler plus que de mesure et réapparut dans sa chambre les yeux immédiatement plantés dans ceux du génie qui avait guetté son retour.

\- Tout va bien Majesté ?

Si Emma voulait de la liberté, elle lui en donnerait. Tout contrôler ne s'était jamais avéré être la bonne idée.

\- Supprime la surveillance que je t'avais demandé de placer sur la Princesse Emma et concentre toi sur ma magie. Je veux avoir trouvé un moyen de la canaliser avant l'automne.

\- Nous avons tout tenté ma Reine. Vous n'avez plus qu'une seule solution que vous n'avez pas voulu envisager.

\- Cherche encore, ordonna-t-elle simplement avant de le faire disparaître d'un mouvement du poignet.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre s'excuser ou répéter pour la centième fois qu'elle devrait se résoudre à demander son aide à Rumplestinskin. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter sa présence. Tout comme les Charmants, il était à la source de ses problèmes et de la nouvelle malédiction. Pourtant elle devait bien avouer que si personne ne trouvait de solution pour qu'elle récupère le contrôle de ses pouvoirs elle serait obligée de l'approcher tôt ou tard. Il était hors de question de mettre en danger la Princesse une fois qu'elle la côtoierait plus souvent et elle refusait de porter un bijou qui freinerait sa magie.

Elle avait encore quelques mois pour se décider.

 **.**

 **.**

Évidement elle n'avait rien trouvé. Tous les sorciers dont elle avait réquisitionné les services et les bibliothèques n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide. Avec application elle s'était lancée dans l'analyse des instants qui avaient précédé sa perte de contrôle, cherchant ce qui aurait pu provoquer une telle réaction. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la soirée qu'elle avait passée et de la main que la Princesse avait glissé dans la sienne, son audace et l'affection qu'elle s'était surprise à éprouver une fois de plus. Revoir les Charmant qui interrompaient le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de passer avec elle l'avait emplie d'une rage pire qu'à l'ordinaire. Égoïste de nature, elle savait qu'elle avait détesté voir ce moment interrompu par ses ennemis, mais ça ne pouvait être là la seule raison pour laquelle elle était soudain devenue incontrôlable ? Bien sûr, elle savait que dans sa quête intérieure, elle aurait pu demander son aide à Maléfique, mais elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à la blonde depuis leur dernière confrontation et ne savait plus comment renouer les liens.

La Reine chassa les idées noires d'un mouvement de la tête, fixant son reflet dans le miroir pour une énième fois. Elle comptait remplir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Emma et avait choisi pour l'occasion de revêtir une robe qu'elle n'avait plus enfilée depuis une éternité. L'étendue de cuir ouvragée qu'elle portait collait à son corps d'une manière qu'aucune cour aurait habituellement permis et le décolleté en V frôlait l'indécence malgré le léger voile transparent qui l'habillait. Ses doigts laqués de noir effleurèrent l'épais collier en argent qui cerclait son cou presque aussi étroitement que la ceinture noire qui marquait sa taille. Les yeux assombris par un maquillage dramatique elle était l'image parfaite de la Méchante Reine qui avait autrefois traumatisé Snow White.

\- Montre moi Emma, demanda-t-elle au miroir dans lequel elle s'était jusque là observée.

Son reflet se troubla pour prendre la forme d'un pré où des chevaux étaient en train de se faire la course et elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer celui qu'elle avait offert à la Princesse. Avec l'attention d'un aigle elle l'épia gagner le round avant de sauter à terre pour remercier Ruby Lucas d'une accolade et se diriger vers ses parents qui l'observaient avec fierté. Dans un tenue de cavalière grise et or elle tranchait avec les autres invités et devait admettre une fois de plus qu'elle approuvait sa tenue.

Elle n'avait pas voulu perturber le bal donné pour ses dix-huit ans, mais la fête qui célébrait aujourd'hui la fin d'un tournois organisé dans leur royaume lui paraissait l'occasion idéale. Une dernière fois elle se força à observer le couple royal, sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait sa magie en rêne qu'à la perspective de leur faire autrement plus mal. Leur ravir Emma allait être la seule vengeance qu'elle s'accorderait.

Elle apparut à l'orée du bois. Seule et pas encore totalement prête à affronter la foule de gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir aussitôt la blonde se détourner de la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir pour scruter les alentours, une main fermement accrochée au pendentif qui ornait son décolleté. Elle eut un sourire en coin quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et que la jeune femme s'écarta des autres, avançant déjà vers elle mais prit les devants en envahissant son espace personnel en un nuage de fumée noire qui fit crier plus d'un invité.

\- Bonjour Princesse.

\- Wow.

\- Quelle éloquence ...

Elle lui accorda l'ombre d'un regard complice avant de s'écarter brutalement pour affronter l'horreur clairement peinte sur le visage de son ex belle fille et son époux.

\- Je suis désolée mais ce jour était tout simplement trop beau pour ne pas être gâché, fit-elle mine de s'excuser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Regina ? cracha presque son ennemie.

\- Quoi mais tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je viens réclamer ce qui m'appartient.

\- Ce qui t'appartient ?

Elle eut un nouveau sourire qui découvrit ses dents en un rictus machiavélique avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

\- Swan ! appela-t-elle à haute voix, ravie du hoquet de surprise que le nom suscita chez ses parents.

L'intéressée n'aurait pas pu la rendre plus fière lorsqu'elle tomba un genou à terre, les yeux baissés vers la terre foulée par les invités qui les regardaient tous avec stupeur.

\- Oui ma Reine ?

C'était la première fois que la blonde l'appelait de la sorte, un titre que lui réservaient d'habitude les plus proches de ses fidèles et le ventre serré elle eut envie de l'en féliciter mais s'en empêcha. Peut-être n'était-elle pour Emma qu'un moyen supplémentaire de narguer ses parents, mais elle jouait son rôle à la perfection.

\- Prête à me servir ?

\- Plus que jamais Majesté.

\- Dans ce cas ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par le cri d'horreur que venait de pousser Snow White et elle aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été indignée par l'appel à l'aide qu'elle fit, promettant la main de sa fille à la première personne qui parviendrait à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de l'engouement qui agita soudain la foule et se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête rassurant à la Princesse qui paraissait abasourdie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des hommes qui se jetèrent sur elle à la suite et dut se résoudre à ne pas les tuer de peur que l'un d'eux soit un ami de sa protégée.

Incapable de se battre avec une véritable arme dans la tenue où elle était, elle profita de l'occasion pour laisser ses pouvoirs s'exprimer, apparaissant et disparaissant telle une ombre entre les soldats qui voyaient leurs os se briser, asphyxiés ou frappés par des vagues de magies qui leur faisait perdre connaissance.

\- Regina attention !

Il était trop tard quand elle se retourna réalisa-t-elle et elle devrait certainement avoir besoin des services de Maléfique pour soigner la plaie qui ne manquerait pas de balafrer son estomac. Un éclair blanc l'aveugla momentanément et elle mit quelques instant à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la magie mais la silhouette de la Princesse s'interposer entre elle et son adversaire dont le corps retomba en un fracas qui provoqua des cris autour d'elles. Insensible aux murmures, elle retourna la jeune femme vers elle et son cœur manqua s'arrêter lorsqu'elle remarqua la marre rouge qui avait tâché son costume.

\- _Non_ ... Non, Emma ?

\- Je ... Je vais bien.

\- Le sang ...

\- Pas le mien.

Elle laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper, les tympans envahis par le rythme effréné de sa circulation. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas remarqua-t-elle en détaillant le regard clair qui semblait soudain voilé et elle mit quelques instants à comprendre. La Princesse venait de tuer quelqu'un pour la protéger. _L'idiote_. Elle n'avait probablement jamais mis fin aux jours de quelqu'un auparavant et elle venait de le faire. Pour elle.

\- Gardes ! Emparez-vous d'elle !

Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux hommes appelés en renfort et au Roi qu'elle pouvait sentir se rapprocher, épée en main.

\- Emmenez-moi. Regina je vous en prie, emmenez-moi loin d'ici.

La sorcière n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les faire disparaître en un nuage de fumée noire, semant derrière elles une vague de magie qui fit trembler la terre et déstabilisa la plupart des convives qui avaient assisté au spectacle médusés.

* * *

 _Alors, mieux ou pire que la fin du précédent chapitre ? ^^_

 _Petit appel au public , j'aime pas trop la photo que j'ai choisie en cover, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée à me soumettre pour la remplacer ? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Deux semaines sans retard, attendez-vous à des répercutions climatiques ! Donnnnc, pour faire suite à la demande que j'avais faite dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai changé la photo cover qui correspond plus à la tournure que prend l'histoire ;) Je remercie donc tout particulièrement Bonne Ame pour me l'avoir trouvée & Mystik.7, OncerandOthers & Solveig5 qui m'en ont proposées d'autres, j'ai galéré pour choisir ! _

_Morgane 10 chapitres quand même pas ^^ LumoSwanQueen yaura que des rapprochements à partir de maintenant & je te promets que j'arriverais à le détrôner, peut-être pas de suite, mais j'ai des idées ;) ElsyCiel, j'adore le "super méga extra supra genialissimement génial" ( compliment du mois ! ) ._

 _Merci encore à vous tous, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si j'oublie de répondre à vos commentaires, parfois je crois l'avoir fait alors que non :(_

 _Les Guest svp mettez moi au moins un surnom, une lettre, pour que je puisse vous citer !_

 _Bref, j'arrête de vous saouler xD Enjoy my dears !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

.

Elle était allongée lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plongée dans une obscurité rassurante et en dépit de son incompréhension, elle ne paniqua pas. Quelque chose de chaud était collé à son côté droit et l'espace d'un instant la pensée folle qu'elle était peut être dans un lit avec la Reine lui traversa l'esprit mais ses doigts effleurèrent un pelage soyeux qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où.

\- Salut toi.

La bête émit un léger grognement lorsqu'elle osa passer un bras autour de son corps musclé pour s'y blottir un peu plus. Si elle restait immobile peut-être pourrait-elle prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'elle était simplement chez elle, le lendemain du tournoi, mais son estomac noué témoignait malheureusement du contraire.

Les derniers mois l'absence de la Reine dans sa vie n'avait pas atténué la fréquence des pensées qu'elle avait pour elle. Avec obstination elle s'était appliquée à obéir à sa volonté, affirmant aux yeux de tous et au grand dam de ses parents ce qu'elle était vraiment. Loin de la Princesse en belles robes de couleurs pales elle s'était acharnée à porter des pantalons, collectionnant les effronteries et les remontrances. Seul signe de vie de son ange gardien, elle avait reçu une simple lettre lui indiquant l'existence d'un passage secret dans l'un des couloirs de l'aile principale qui menait directement aux écuries. Personne n'avait encore découvert comment Ruby et elle parvenaient à s'enfuir les jours où des gardes patrouillaient chaque aile du château.

Quand elle l'avait revue elle avait senti son cœur exploser, impressionnée comme toujours par la chance qu'elle avait de côtoyer une telle femme et incapable de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien lui en avoir donné le privilège. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait cru sa vie en danger. Certainement avait-elle été trop hâtive à tirer des conclusions. La sorcière était connue pour entraîner elle même ses soldats, elle excellait au combat et contrairement à sa mère, le temps qui ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur elle n'avait pas altéré ses capacités.

Non, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'interposer entre elle et le danger. Sa réaction avait étonné le soldat, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour enfoncer la lame de son épée dans le cuir de la maigre protection qu'il portait.

Elle avait tué quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle avait observé la brune faire visiblement l'effort de ne pas achever les adversaires qui tombaient autour d'elle avec une facilité étonnante, _elle_ , avait commis l'irréparable.

\- Bonjour Princesse.

La voix basse la fit sursauter. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle qui était habituée à se tendre dès que la sorcière entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de sentir sa présence pour la découvrir avec stupeur assise sur le rebord du lit dans lequel elle était. Elle prit le temps de l'observer, son regard glissant le long de la robe noire avant de détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Teints monochromes, meubles en bois noirs et de grandes étendues de miroirs à peine réchauffées par de lourdes tentures en velours rouge sang ombrées d'or par le reflet d'un feu qui brûlait dans une immense cheminée. Nul doute sur la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous vous réveillez dans mon lit et incapable de vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis déçue ...

Elle eut un sourire à la fausse indignation qui laçait clairement ses mots. De toute évidence elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner dans quel état elle se trouvait et avait décidé de lui changer les idées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle néanmoins.

\- C'était si gentiment demandé que je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de vous enlever. Je pensais qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop.

\- Merci.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Les perles d'ébène étaient fixées sur elle avec une intensité rare qui semblait happer tout le reste de la pièce, la forçant à une honnêteté qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée.

\- Comme si c'était moi qu'on avait poignardée.

\- Emma ...

Une main aux ongles laqués de noir s'avança vers elle avant de retomber sur le lynx qui dormait toujours à ses côtés comme si elle jugeait finalement préférable de ne pas la toucher. En face d'elle la brune semblait chercher ses mots et elle se surprit à envier la bête qui recevait l'attention des caresses de sa maîtresse.

\- Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour donner ce genre de conseils, je suis sûre que d'autres le feront mieux que moi, mais ... Vous avez agi avec la bravoure d'un véritable garde. Vous méritez votre place ici.

\- Mais j'aurais pu simplement l'éloigner ...

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait hésité à me tuer ?

\- Non.

\- Comment auriez-vous réagi si il avait atteint sa cible ?

\- Je ... Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

La réponse assombrit les traits parfaits de la Reine de quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

\- Je veux que vous restiez quelque jours ici. Quand vous intégrerez ma garde, vous serez obligée d'habiter l'aile du château qui lui appartient. S'il y a le moindre problème ...

\- Il n'y en aura pas. Est-ce que Ruby pourra venir me voir ?

\- Elle peut même venir s'installer ici si elle le désire Princesse.

\- D'accord, c'est très gentil de votre part.

\- Hum ... Vous devez savoir Emma, qu'un tel adjectif ne correspond absolument pas à la façon dont je traite mes soldats et rarement mes proches.

\- Je suis une exception alors ?

\- Peut-être. Mais ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un traitement de faveur une fois que vous serez garde.

\- Je n'oserais pas.

\- Bien. Je dois m'occuper de quelques détails en réunion aujourd'hui. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez son aide à mon génie. Il s'appelle Sidney.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Le regard perçant la cloua quelques secondes supplémentaires au lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée avant que la femme ne lui adresse un léger sourire.

\- Il y a une chambre d'amis de l'autre côté du couloir, installez vous quand vous vous sentirez prête.

\- Et si je préfère la votre ?

La question fit marquer une pause à la brune.

\- Emma ... Vous êtes si jeune. Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous demandez ...

Autour de son cou le pendentif qu'elle portait fidèlement sembla soudain peser plus que de raison et elle fut ravie de la pénombre de la pièce qui cachait son embarras.

\- A mon âge vous étiez déjà mariée à mon ... Vous étiez déjà mariée.

\- Justement. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour vous.

\- Qui a parlé de se marier ?

Son audace lui valut un éclat de rire qui noua son estomac et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler.

\- Reposez-v...

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! cria-t-elle en réveillant le félin qui dormait jusque là à ses côtés.

L'animal bondit d'un geste souple vers sa maîtresse, frottant sa tête contre le tissus de sa robe. Elle n'avait aucun mal à distinguer le conflit intérieur auquel elle était en train de se livrer mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la suite pour savoir qu'elle ne céderait pas. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli elle n'était rien de plus à ses yeux qu'une enfant qu'elle protégeait pour des raisons obscures. Une colère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit serrer les poings et elle se dégagea des épaisses couvertures sous lesquelles elle avait été jusque là ensevelie.

\- Où sont mes chaussures ?

\- Pardon ?

Quitte à passer pour une enfant, elle préférait que la Reine pense qu'elle était en train de bouder plutôt que de provoquer une crise et se voir humiliée. Elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais vue en action mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité de la Reine à détruire n'importe qui avec de simples mots.

\- Mes chaussures. Où sont-elles Majesté ?

L'intéressée lui répondit d'un signe de tête en désignant un coin de la pièce où armes et bottes avaient été entreposées et elle s'en empara avec toute la dignité qu'elle put invoquer.

\- Qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?

\- Je m'habille.

\- De toute évidence, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une souillon quand j'irai demander à votre Commandant de me conduire au quartier de vos gardes.

\- Je vous ai d...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Je suis en plein forme, ma place est avec eux.

\- Votre place est là où je décide qu'elle est Swan.

Le nom la figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait dans une de leur conversation et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait contenu plus de venin que les autres mots. Comme pour lui prouver quelque chose.

\- Je crois que c'est clair. Je peux y aller ou vous voulez d'ores et déjà arracher mon cœur histoire d'être sûre que j'obéis au moindre de vos désirs ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Un autre ton Princesse. Mettez vos contes à jour, je ne contrôle plus le coeur de mes soldats depuis des années, même le Commandant a le sien ! Sortez, vous le trouverez certainement en entraînement.

La tirade avait été délivrée avec un calme impressionnant, la voix basse aussi froide que la glace mais les yeux sombres brûlaient d'un feu dévastateur. De la magie qu'elle pouvait presque sentir crépiter dans l'air.

\- Partez, rajouta la brune en confirmant ses suspicions.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aid...

\- _Maintenant_ !

Cette fois l'ordre avait fusé, une vague de magie la poussant vers la porte qui se referma derrière elle avec un claquement qui fissura le bois sculpté. Hébétée elle resta de longues minutes immobile à l'affût du moindre bruit qui ne vint pas, se décidant après une éternité à se mettre en marche vers les étages inférieurs. Son passage suscitait des sourires auxquels elle n'était pas habituée et elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le groupe d'hommes qu'elle voyait s'entraîner au corps à corps.

 **.**

 **.**

À en croire les regards qu'elle reçut, il était clair que tous les gardes étaient au courant de la particularité de sa situation et si certains s'étaient montrés agréables, ils restaient pour la plupart méfiants. Certainement, leur loyauté envers la Reine leur empêchait de faire confiance à la fille de sa pire ennemie. Dans une grande salle où une collection d'armes avait été accrochée aux murs, elle s'était forcée à manger avec eux malgré le nœud qui serrait son estomac et encore timide au milieu d'une grande majorité d'hommes. Elle passa le plus clair de son repas à écouter les conversations qui se faisaient sans elle.

\- Est-ce que l'arrivée de la petite veut dire que la Reine va reprendre nos entraînements ?

\- Non, elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle serait occupée quelques jours, entendit-elle le Commandant informer son soldat. On ira la former en forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en forêt ? intervint-elle.

\- Pas grand-chose. Principalement des bandits qui s'amusent.

\- Je faisais déjà ça dans la forêt noire.

\- On verra.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle reconnut le hurlement d'un loup au loin. Autour de la table, plusieurs hommes levèrent la tête et échangèrent des froncements de sourcils mais ce fut elle qui se leva la première, laissant l'assiette à laquelle elle avait à peine touché pour sortir de la salle et dévaler les escaliers en pierre du château. Elle ne fit pas attention aux pas qui la suivirent, elle aurait reconnu le cri n'importe où. Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où elle l'avait entendu, les yeux brillants une nuit de pleine lune derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Ruby ! appella-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut dans les jardins moins élégants que ceux qui décoraient le parvis de l'aile principale. Ruby je suis là !

\- Qu'est-ce … Attention ! entendit-elle quelqu'un crier derrière elle.

Elle ne prit pas garde à l'avertissement, se retournant vers la source du bruit qu'elle avait entendu marteler le sol tapis d'herbe. L'animal se précipita sur elle, manquant la faire tomber à la renverse et elle garda les yeux plongés dans les orbes dorés tandis qu'elles se muaient en un brun foncé.

\- Emma … Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr … Bien sûr que je vais bien Ruby. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tes parents … Tes parents sont devenus fous.

\- Pourquoi ? Ruby ?

Son garde du corps semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer et ce ne fut qu'en tentant de la relever qu'elle remarqua le sang qui souillait ses mains.

\- Merde. Aidez-moi !

Elle dut reconnaître l'efficacité des deux inconnus qui l'avaient suivie, s'emparant du corps frêle de son amie pour la faire rentrer dans le château.

\- Emma …

\- Je suis là. Amenez-là dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît. Il faut la soigner.

\- On va s'en charger.

Autour de son cou le pendentif qu'elle portait vibrait en un écho du tremblement qui agitait ses mains et elle s'assit tremblante dans un coin de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, la vision troublée de larmes tandis qu'une femme débarrassait Ruby de ses vêtements sous le regard du Commandant. Elle y aurait vu une objection si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'expression de concentration extrême qu'il portait, les traits d'une froideur qui lui rappela celle de sa souveraine. À l'instant il n'était plus un homme mais un chef d'armée qui observait une opération. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre quand elle sentit un gout de sang se répandre dans sa bouche. La louve n'était peut-être qu'une vulgaire opération pour eux, mais elle faisait partie du maigre nombre de personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme sa famille.

\- C'est bon, finit par la rassurer la femme qui était restée penchée au dessus de la brune. Ton amie va déjà mieux. Il y avait quelques dégâts internes qui mettrons un peu plus de temps à guérir mais ma magie a été efficace dans l'ensemble.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix rauque.

Elle n'avait pas su que la garde royale comportait des magiciennes, mais elle ne pouvait que s'en ravir. En silence, les autres quittèrent la pièce et elle mit quelques minutes avant de venir s'asseoir au chevet du lit encore tâché de sang, s'endormant une main dans celle de son amie.

\- Emma.

Le murmure de son prénom fut suffisant pour la réveiller en sursaut, immédiatement accrochée au regard sombre qui l'observait, voilé de fatigue.

\- Ruby ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Un peu … Un peu engourdie. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Château de Regina. Dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tes parents … Tes parents sont devenus fous. Quand j'ai voulu partir te rejoindre ils m'ont accusé d'être de mèche avec la Mé…. Avec la Reine. Ils ont lancé les gardes après moi Emma. Ils vont pas tarder à venir ici aussi.

\- On les attendra.

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas senti la présence de l'homme qui les surveillait debout les bras croisés depuis un angle de la pièce. Le commandant avait abandonné jusqu'à sa plus petit armure au profit d'une tenue plus décontractée mais il émanait toujours de lui une assurance qu'elle enviait. Pas étonnant que Regina le choie autant.

\- Vos hommes ne vont pas m'en vouloir d'apporter des ennuis ?

\- Des ennuis ? sembla-t-il se moquer. Sans vouloir vous offenser mais toute votre armée ne fait pas le poids contre la garde. Nous vous serons reconnaissants pour l'exercice.

Elle eut un léger sourire, peu incline à plaisanter malgré l'état de son amie qui semblait s'être amélioré.

\- Ne les tuez pas, demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Swan, vous avez voulu faire partie d'une armée. Je respecte votre naissance, mais ici vous êtes sous mes ordres et je tiens les miens uniquement de la Reine. Je ferais ce qu'elle m'ordonnera de faire.

\- Je comprends.

\- Laissez-nous seule si la Reine ne vous l'a pas interdit, entendit-elle Ruby demander à sa place.

Le soldat eut un sourire en coin et déplia sa silhouette massive pour passer la porte, les laissant dans un nouveau silence plus confortable.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda la brune cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu regrettes d'être ici ?

\- Non. Ma place … Ma place est ici Ruby. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai toujours été … attirée par cette vie. Par Elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais ce que j'ai fait hier après le tournoi …

\- Tuer cet homme ?

\- Oui.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications, se dégageant de l'emprise du regard qui pesait sur elle. Il avait beau ne pas contenir la moindre once de jugement, elle refusait qu'elle puisse y voir ses doutes.

\- C'est normal Emma. C'est normal de se sentir comme ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Mais j'aurais voulu s'il avait réussi à toucher Regina.

\- C'est ce qui fait la différence entre être un monstre et être un soldat Emma ... Quand j'étais plus jeune ... Quand j'étais plus jeune il y a eu une période de ma vie où j'ai eu du mal à contrôler le loup et ... J'ai tué certaines personnes. Même certaines personnes que j'aimais.

\- Oh ...

\- Je sais ce que c'est que de commettre un crime impardonnable et d'en avoir tiré du plaisir. C'est pas ton cas mais il faut que tu acceptes que parfois ... C'est nécessaire. Parfois ce sera toi ou eux. Hier c'était elle ou lui.

\- J'aurais pu le pousser.

\- Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été suffisant.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence durant laquelle elle refusa de penser à l'éventualité de la mort de la Reine en tentant de réfléchir à la réaction de ses parents. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée du fossé qui venait de se creuser entre elle et eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ta mère ... Ta mère a changé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que tu es née, elle n'est plus du tout la même femme qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ... Il y a eu tout un tas de choses ... Etranges. Regina qui renonce à la malédiction qu'elle avait promis de lancer, tes parents qui t'ont élevée comme si la mort te guettait à chaque angle ...

\- Quelle malédiction ?

\- Rumplestinskin lui avait donné une malédiction. Ca n'a pas du marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire cette malédiction ?

\- Priver tout le monde de sa fin heureuse, sauf elle.

La Reine avait beau l'avoir prévenue qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve de gentillesse avec tout le monde, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer recourir à de telles méthodes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça Ruby ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de déjà vu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait la question, mais la réponse qu'on lui avait toujours donnée ne la satisfaisait plus depuis des années. Regina n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa mère et elle avait du mal à l'imaginer jalouse de l'attention du Roi.

\- Emma ...

\- Je suis ici. Avec Elle. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de me dire la vérité ? Ou c'est mieux que je la lui réclame ?

\- Regina ... Regina ne voulait pas se marier avec ton grand père, elle comptait fuir avec son âme sœur mais Snow l'a appris et a tout révélé à sa mère.

\- Et ?

\- Elle a tué le garçon.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Cora. La mère de Regina a tué son âme soeur devant elle.

L'information révolta la moindre cellule de son corps qui se releva d'un bond pour la mener jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins parsemés de torches enflammées.

\- Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait exprès ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ma mère. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qui se passerait ?

\- Elle ne savait pas qu'il mourrait.

La colère qui était en train de serrer ses entrailles la fit amèrement sourire. Elle qui aurait tout donné pour représenter quelque chose aux yeux de la Reine apprenait qu'elle ne serait jamais son âme soeur mais trouvait encore le moyen d'en vouloir à celle qui l'avait débarrassée de la concurrence. Un frisson la parcourut et elle porta machinalement la main au pendentif aussi gelé qu'un glaçon.

\- Il est tard tu devrais te reposer, finit-elle par dire à voix basse.

\- Emma, ça va ?

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Je vais aller chercher une autre chambre.

\- Je peux t...

\- C'est bon, repose toi.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester à nouveau, sortant de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour tomber sur le Commandant qui se tenait les bras croisés en appui sur le mur en pierre.

\- On monte la garde ? railla-t-elle.

Son commentaire lui valut un regard noir mais le froncement de sourcil qui révéla son incompréhension la fit regretter la remarque. Si la Reine lui avait véritablement ordonné de monter la garde, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de se moquer de sa loyauté.

\- Où allez-vous ? l'entendit-elle demander alors qu'elle rejoignait déjà les escaliers.

\- Au pays des merveilles ! lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Elle ne tendit pas l'oreille pour savoir s'il tenterait de l'arrêter, descendant les marches en colimaçon avant de s'enfoncer dans le dédale de haies. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise chez elle et si elle maîtrisait parfaitement le labyrinthe du jardin de ses parents, elle dut faire attention aux détours qu'elle pris pour ne pas se perdre, se laissant choir sur le banc qu'elle trouva en son milieu devant la fontaine qu'elle avait aperçue de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes elle se laissa bercer par le ruissellement de l'eau, uniquement dérangée par le froid qui brûlait le bout de ses doigts. Une ombre se faufila jusqu'à ses jambes et elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la tête du félin vint se frotter contre sa jambe pour la marquer avant de venir se blottir à ses pieds en ronronnant.

\- T'es l'atout charme de Regina c'est ça ? C'est toi qu'elle envoie quand elle veut pas s'excuser ?

\- Si j'estimais avoir à m'excuser je vous assure que mes charmes seraient suffisants à vous convaincre Emma.

La voix basse la fit sursauter, dérangeant le lynx qui se re-positionna à ses pieds tandis que sa maîtresse venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de trouver les mots justes et peu désireuse de se faire congédier comme elle l'avait été peu de temps auparavant. Elle eut le temps de contempler quelques secondes encore le profil de la Reine avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Comment va Miss Lucas ?

\- On vous a pas fait un rapport ?

\- On me l'a fait mais j'espérais savoir comment elle vit son ... déracinement.

\- Je sais pas, on a pas parlé de ça.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- Ça vous regarde ?

Son culot arracha un rire à la sorcière qui détourna son regard des jets d'eau pour le plonger dans le sien avec amusement.

\- On a parlé de ce que j'ai fait hier, finit-elle par avouer. Et de vous.

\- De moi ?

\- Je ... Je devrais probablement pas vous en parler.

\- Vous pouvez me parler de tout Emma.

\- Je sais. Je ... Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma mère et vous étiez ennemies.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas.

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Ce que votre amie vous a dit ne peut pas être la vérité. C'est une vérité, peut-être, mais elle n'est pas au courant de l'étendue du mal qu'elle a pu me faire.

\- Elle a ... Elle a fait pire que tu... Que ça ?!

\- Hum, sembla-t-elle confirmer.

\- Mais comment ... Comment faites-vous pour me regarder sans avoir envie de vous venger ?

Elle s'en voulut pour les larmes qui avaient commencé à brouiller sa vision, bondissant du banc pour s'éloigner de la brune.

\- Swan !

Le surnom claqua dans le silence de la nuit, immobilisant tous les muscles de son corps l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et vienne poser un genou à terre devant la Reine. L'intéressée la détailla quelques secondes d'un regard encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi est-ce que vous venez de faire ça ? Ce qui vous pousse me croire quand je vous dit de telles choses et à venir vous agenouiller devant une autre Reine que votre mère ?

\- Non, mais j'ai la conviction que c'est le bon choix.

\- Et bien moi Emma j'ai la conviction que vous protéger est le bon choix. Quand je vous regarde je pense à toutes les différences que vous cultivez avec vos parents et je vous assure que votre présence m'est plus bénéfique que ce que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre magie peut-être, je sais qu'elle est compatible avec la mienne. Quand vous ne me donnez pas envie de vous étrangler, vous parvenez même à me distraire suffisamment pour me faire oublier ce qui me ronge.

\- Compatible ? releva-t-elle simplement.

\- Cette attraction que vous ressentez. Ce sont nos magies qui se cherchent.

\- Et vous pensez que sans ça je ne serais pas ... attirée par vous.

\- Oui.

La brune avait beau lui avoir répondu le regard planté dans le sien et les traits sûrs, elle descellait le mensonge en dépit de tout l'art appliqué pour le proférer.

\- Vous mentez. Je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour vous et je comprendrais tout à fait que ce soit pas réciproque, mais dites moi la vérité.

Deux doigts soulevèrent son menton pour la dévisager avec un peu plus d'attention encore qu'auparavant. Elle aurait presque pu discerner de l'amusement sur le visage encore maquillé malgré l'heure de la nuit.

\- La vérité Emma c'est qu'importe l'attirance que nous pourrons éprouver l'une pour l'autre, je m'emploierai à ce que vous ne gâchiez pas votre vie avec moi.

Elle lut clairement l'incompréhension de la Reine face au sourire radieux qui venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas rejetée. Mieux que ça, elle reconnaissait ce qu'il pouvait exister entre elles.

\- Alors je vais m'employer à vous prouver que vous avez tort. Je serai pas toujours une petite Princesse de dix-huit ans Regina.

\- Majesté, Emma, je ne vous ai pas encore autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Pas encore, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Cette fois elle eut le droit à un véritable rire et les doigts toujours posés sur son menton y caressèrent brièvement la peau avant de se retirer.

\- Trois cent hommes sont partis du royaume des White en début de journée, ils seront là demain.

\- Je suis sûre que la garde royale suffira à les arrêter.

\- S'il y en a un, je ne veux pas que vous participiez au combat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux tuer personne mais si quelqu'un avait le malheur de vous blesser je ne répondrais plus des mes actes.

\- À quoi est-ce que ça sert que je sois dans votre armée si c'est vous qui me protégez ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore été formée. On en reparlera quand vous aurez le niveau de mes soldats.

\- Comptez sur moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas Princesse. Maintenant allez vous coucher, il est tard.

\- Ruby dort dans mon lit. Est-ce que je peux utiliser le votre ?

\- Qui vous a appris à faire la cour ?

\- Personne. C'est à moi qu'on la faisait.

\- Très mal apparemment.

Pourtant ses manières parvenaient presque systématiquement à arracher des sourires à la sorcière et elle ne se voyait pas du tout demander de tels conseils à son garde du corps. À ses côtés le lynx qu'elle avait dérangé plusieurs fois déjà s'étira avec toute sa grâce féline avant de s'éloigner à petits pas vers la sortie du labyrinthe. La blonde se releva, prête à suivre l'animal vers le château.

\- La chambre dont je vous ai parlé à côté de la mienne est et restera disponible si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci Majesté.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi.

Les mots firent tourner la jeune femme sur ses talons pour observer la Reine qui lui rendit son regard avec un intérêt innocent. Le masque avait beau être parfaitement maîtrisé, elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Ouais ... Tu parles.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Bonne nuit Majesté.

 **.**

 **.**

À son grand étonnement, elle avait passé la nuit avec le lynx, abandonnant même le confort des couvertures pour celui du pelage soyeux qui lui tint aussi chaud qu'une bouillotte. Elle avait été habituée à ne pas être perturbée par les bruits d'un château et de tous les domestiques qui pouvaient y travailler mais le lendemain matin la rumeur qui la réveilla n'avait rien de l'affairement habituel de quelques servants.

\- Non mais je rêve ...

Elle avait du mal à imaginer Regina laisser un tel vacarme se produire chez elle. À ses côtés le félin émit un grondement agacé et elle ne se réveilla totalement que lorsqu'elle reconnut le timbre d'une corne de brume. Le bruit la fit se lever d'un bond pour rejoindre une fenêtre où son souffle fut coupé par le spectacle qui noircissait les étendues de plaines au delà des jardins du château.

Les soldats en armure argentée avaient beau avoir stoppé leur progression, ils ne s'empêchaient pas d'être bruyants. Les sourcils froncés elle rageait contre l'homme qu'elle voyait de là souffler dans son instrument quand une flèche fusa depuis le château pour aller s'y loger avec une précision extraordinaire. Le mouvement lui arracha un éclat de rire mais quelque chose la figea. Depuis son poste d'observation elle pouvait distinguer son père se précipiter sur l'homme qui avait lâché la corne de brume.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que ses parents soient là et si la présence de sa mère l'aurait encore plus mise hors d'elle, celle de son père ne faisait que l'attrister. La veille Regina lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait aucun mort mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passerait si son père se décidait à défendre son honneur avec toute son ardeur.

Elle avait tourné les talons avant de s'en rendre compte, ouvrant à la volée la porte de sa chambre pour sortir dans les couloirs où une servante lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Princesse White !

Elle n'écouta pas la voix du Commandant qui venait de l'appeler derrière elle, continuant son chemin vers les escaliers.

\- Swan !

La voix de la Reine altéra sa détermination l'espace d'une seconde mais elle se força à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de fumée n'envahisse son champ de vision, le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle fut précipitée contre la surface en pierre d'un mur.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Quoi ?

D'aussi prêt elle pouvait distinguer le moindre détail du visage de la femme, subjuguée par la colère qui aiguisait son regard et le rictus qui déformait les lèvres pulpeuses creusées par une cicatrice qui ne faisait que les mettre en valeur. Elle aurait du avoir plus peur qu'autre chose mais la proximité de la brune qui l'avait malmenée assécha momentanément sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que vous partez ? répéta l'intéressée plus lentement.

\- Comment ça ? _Non_ ! Non je ne pars pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous pr...

Elle qui avait cru que la réponse la soulagerait eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main se referma sur le col de la robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilée à la va-vite pour l'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

\- Alors pour votre gouverne, la prochaine fois que votre Reine vous appelle, arrêtez tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire et répondez-lui.

\- B...Bien Majesté.

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait sa colère dirigée vers elle et elle ne parvint pas à cacher la crainte qu'elle éprouvait. Comme si elle s'en était soudain rendue compte, la brune la lâcha avec précipitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce cas si vous ne partez pas ? Il me semblait avoir été claire hier soir quand je vous ai dit de ne pas participer.

\- Au combat uniquement. Mon père est en bas, j'aimerais lui parler. Avant.

Les yeux sombres tombèrent sur l'étendue de soie bleue qu'elle avait à peine pris le temps de fermer d'un tour de ceinture.

\- Dans cette tenue ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Devant une armée de rustres ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, le souffle à nouveau coupé par la magie qui s'accrocha au moindre pore de sa peau pour changer sa robe en une tenue de cavalier noire frappée du blason de Regina.

\- Ah oui mon père va adorer, railla-t-elle.

\- C'est fait pour. Vous avez une objection Swan ?

\- Aucune ma Reine.

L'intéressée lui adressa un bref signe de tête, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée avant de s'écarter et mettre une distance un peu plus raisonnable entre elles.

\- Que ce soit clair, si quelqu'un a le moindre geste déplacé ou si votre père a le culot d'essayer de vous enlever, l'homme que vous avez tué hier pour moi ne sera rien comparé au massacre que je ferai de toute l'armée de vos parents.

\- Parfaitement clair Majesté.

Elle n'attendit pas d'ordre supplémentaire pour s'éloigner et descendre dans le hall où un garde qu'elle avait croisé la veille lui tendit les rênes de son étalon paré lui aussi de noir. Les dents serrées, elle le laissa se diriger vers l'armée, apparemment nullement impressionné par la foule à laquelle il s'apprêtait à faire face mais préféra lui intimer de s'arrêter une vingtaine de mètres avant la première ligne.

\- Emma ?!

L'intéressée ne répondit pas à l'appel de son père, fixant d'un regard tranquille la marée humaine qui était venue la délivrer des griffes de la Méchante Reine et elle eut un sourire en réalisant que le regard de la sorcière qu'elle sentait peser sur elle malgré la distance était la seule raison pour laquelle elle parvenait à garder son calme. Elle avait raison, elle était loin d'être prête pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui elle se devait de prouver quelque chose.

\- Emma ? C'est toi ?

Elle faillit répondre avec sarcasme quand elle remarqua le trouble apparent de son père qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Comment ça c'est moi ? Tu veux que ce soit qui ?

\- Euh ... Juste ... Juste toi.

Pourtant sa réponse semblait lui avoir enlevé un poids des épaules et elle se demanda s'il avait cru que Regina oserait prendre son apparence pour le piéger ou s'il lui cachait autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

\- Nous sommes là pour toi Emma. Il se passe des choses ... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Regina a du te lancer un sort et ta mère et m...

Avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait la jeune fille tira les rênes de son destrier, faisant taire son père lorsque le cheval se cabra en un hennissement qui sembla faire trembler l'ensemble des montures des soldats.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire de telles absurdités devant moi.

\- Emma, tu as tué quel...

\- JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! cria-t-elle cette fois. Et tu sais quoi ? Je le referai. Des milliers de fois. Je tuerais l'ensemble de cette putain d'armée s'il le fallait !

\- Emma calme toi, tu n...

\- Stop ! Je suis ici parce que je veux vous donner une chance de ne pas essuyer la plus humiliante défaite de votre existence. _Je ne reviendrai pas._

\- Elle ne t'offrira pas plus que nous. Tu la défends comme si elle possédait ton coeur !

\- C'est le cas, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Le Roi porta une main à son épée et elle sentit l'air craquer autour d'elle.

\- Emma, parle-moi, est-ce qu'elle a arraché ton coeur ?

Elle eut un rire et ordonna à son cheval de se rapprocher de celui de son père, ravie de la prestance qu'il dégageait aux côtés de l'étalon blanc. Tout ce qui touchait à sa Reine semblait baigner dans un océan de perfection et si elle n'était pas certaine des atrocités qu'elle avait commises dans le passé, elle aurait bien voulu croire que son titre lui avait plutôt été attribué par jalousie qu'autre chose.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de m'arracher le coeur pour qu'il lui appartienne Papa, murmura-t-elle. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'y vois pas la vérité.

L'homme la dévisagea quelques secondes avec les sourcils froncés pourtant il lui semblait pour la première fois qu'elle était parvenue à avoir une conversation honnête avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ... Regina a ... Tu ne peux pas être ... La malédiction ... C'est la faute de Rumplestinkin.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu dois rentrer avec moi.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas. Je suis là de mon plein grès et la bienvenue mais tu devrais rebrousser chemin avant que je n'ai plus envie de me rappeler que vous êtes mes parents. Vous êtes le couple parfait bordel, faites preuve d'un peu moins d'égoïsme et choisissez- _moi_ pour une fois !

\- Ta mère ne l'acceptera pas.

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans le regard clair qui l'observait avec intensité et elle faillit sourire. Elle aimait son père. Elle l'avait toujours préféré à sa mère et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle sentait en lui le désir de faire le bien. Mais plus rien ne l'attendait dans son royaume, elle ne survivrait pas loin de la vie qu'on lui offrait ici.

\- Alors je n'ai plus de mère, annonça-t-elle simplement en faisant faire demi tour à sa monture. Ordonne à ton armée de rentrer sur vos terres avant que la mienne ne lui fasse regretter d'être venue.

Elle ne se retourna pas, gardant un trot sûr jusqu'aux portes du château qui se refermèrent derrière elle en un claquement sinistre.

\- Votre armée Swan ?

\- Une figure de style Commandant, se justifia-t-elle avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle put sans tenir compte de ses jambes tremblantes.

Ils étaient plusieurs gardes dans la Cour, tous bien plus impressionnants qu'elle dans leur armures frappées et leurs grandes capes rouges et noires mais son regard chercha celui de la Reine qui était restée en retrait, les yeux rivés sur une bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? l'entendit-elle demander en dépit de sa voix basse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à votre père ?

\- Que ma famille était ici désormais.

La déclaration lui valut quelques rires satisfaits et une tape dans le dos de la part du chasseur qui avait l'air sincèrement heureux de l'accueillir dans ses rangs mais son attention resta rivée sur la sorcière qui jouait toujours avec le solitaire du bout des doigts de sa main droite. Elle faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle finit par relever son visage parfait, les yeux sombres brillant de larmes qu'elle tentait visiblement de retenir et elle dut s'agripper à l'arme qu'elle portait pour s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. La vision lui était presque insupportable mais la Reine ne lui laissa pas le temps de manifester son inquiétude, battant des cils quelques secondes pour révéler une expression plus neutre.

\- Graham, entraînez la moi. Je veux voir ce dont est capable notre dernière acquisition.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ! Mais regardez, quel jour sommes-nous ? Le jeudi ! ( faites semblant de pas avoir remarqué que j'ai loupé une semaine xD ) Bon, honnêtement, mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard du en grande partie à des problèmes de santé & un peu parce que j'ai galéré à écrire certaines scènes ... Chapitre un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les autres du coup pour me faire pardonner ... Croisons les doigts pour que ça vous plaise !_

Poulpie _la suite aura mis du temps mais la voilà ;)_ MB _tes initiales sont celles de mon patron & j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant mais merci pour ce commentaire, _ElsyCiel _que te dire ... Tu es d'une très mauvaise influence pour ma modestie ^^_ LumoSwanQueen _pas grave pour le retard vu le mien je pardonne largement le tien & la malédiction dont parlait Charming était celle qu'il a lancé avec Snow, il pense qu'elle a changé les destinés des personnages ;) _Morgane, Lily _ & tous ceux à qui j'ai pu répondre en MP, merci encore & toujours !_

 _Je vous préviens juste que la fin du chapitre est un peu dure donc soyez prêts mais ... Bonne lecture quand même ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été surprise lorsque l'armée s'était retirée des plaines qui entouraient son château, loin de se douter que les paroles qu'avaient eu Emma aient pu avoir le moindre impact sur le Roi. Mais c'était sous estimer David. Ou James. Qu'importe le nom qu'il portait aujourd'hui il resterait toujours à ses yeux le fermier qui avait eu la chance de s'élever jusque sur un trône. Quand bien même, il demeurait plus sensé que Snow et peut-être était-ce la raison qui leur avait gagné quelques jours. Elle avait presque hâte de connaître la réaction de sa pire ennemie mais quelque chose la retenait de sourire. Son ex belle fille n'était plus la petite Princesse innocente qu'elle avait connu et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle représentait un plus gros danger qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle avait senti la présence de Maléfique depuis quelques minutes déjà, refusant de lui accorder son attention.

\- Je joue le rôle de la plus mature. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien je crois, choisit-elle de répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie ?

La brune lui adressa un regard exaspéré avant de fermer le livre qu'elle avait été en train d'étudier.

\- Comment se porte la Princesse Emma ?

\- C'est une deuxième meilleure amie ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle facilement. Elle est en forêt avec des gardes.

\- Tu ne vas pas te charger de son entraînement ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Je suis une vraie commère, tu le sais. Ta magie, ça va ?

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de conversation.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'acharne à en avoir chérie. Je reviens d'un Conseil à vrai dire.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'y ai vu Snow White tenter de lever une armée contre toi.

\- Bonne chance à elle.

\- Regina je crois que tu oublies qu'elle possède une arme bien plus dangereuse que toute son armée réunie.

\- Sa fille ?

\- Rumple.

Le diminutif resta suspendu quelques secondes dans le silence relatif qui pesait soudain sur la pièce et elle réprima un frisson avant de se lever pour aller observer la forêt au travers des épaisses vitres.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ou est-ce que tu essaies uniquement de me faire peur ?

\- Je sais que tu as quelque chose à y perdre.

\- Si elle passe un marché avec lui ce sera pour sauver sa fille, Emma n'est pas en danger, il n'a aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

\- Hum ... Si tu le dis.

Elle ne répondit pas, observant l'orée des bois frémir quand une troupe de ses gardes en sortit. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer leurs visages mais l'étalon à la robe d'un beige doré ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de son cavalier.

\- Elle fera un bon garde tu crois ?

La question la fit sourire. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement pour être un très bon garde. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa loyauté et malgré l'entraînement qu'elle faisait suivre à tous, elle plaçait la volonté et la bravoure avant toute autre qualité.

\- J'en suis persuadée.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant son amie disparaître sans crier gare en un nuage de fumée rosée qu'elle vit colorer la cour où les soldats étaient en train de rentrer. Les poings serrés elle l'observa s'adresser à la jeune blonde qui rit en même temps que les autres aux propos qui venaient d'être échangés. Refusant d'être jalouse, la Reine se détourna de la scène pour récupérer le grimoire qu'elle avait été en train de lire.

Plus de dix huit ans après elle cherchait toujours le moyen de briser la nouvelle malédiction mais sans aucune idée de la façon dont elle avait été lancée et ce qui avait été sacrifié, la tâche risquait de lui prendre encore une bonne décennie. Décidément elle ne tirerait rien du livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier décida-t-elle en le refermant à nouveau après quelques pages parcourues. Ses pas la menèrent vers la fenêtre et elle eut un froncement de sourcil en constatant que Maléfique tenait toujours son audience en haleine dans la cour.

\- ... quand vous voulez.

\- Quelle proposition indécente es-tu encore en train de faire à mes soldats Mal ?

Sa garde avait déjà posé un genou à terre depuis qu'elle s'était transportée quelques étages plus bas mais seule la Princesse eut l'audace de relever la tête pour croiser son regard et lui adresser un sourire.

\- Descends de tes grands chevaux mon amie, je leur proposais simplement un entraînement. Avec mon dragon.

\- Tu as raison, je me ferais bien faire des gants en écailles de dragon.

\- S'ils arrivent à me toucher.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature du défi qu'elle était en train de lui lancer et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle machination la sorcière était en train de mettre en place. Son regard tomba sur le Commandant qui répondit à son interrogation d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

\- Très bien. Dans deux semaines.

\- Dix jours.

\- Dix jours. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu ailles piller les réserves du roi Midas, mon royaume a souffert cet hiver.

\- Quelle injustice, feignit de s'indigner l'autre.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aura qu'à enlever son gant pour re remplir ses réserves. Alors ?

\- C'est bon. Tu ne demandes pas ce que je veux ?

\- Dis moi ...

\- Un de tes soldats de mon choix à mon service pendant un mois.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit nettement le Commandant plisser ses lèvres en une moue qui aurait pu la faire sourire si elle n'avait pas deviné les pensées de son amie. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel soldat qu'elle visait mais plutôt la dernière recrue qui observait leur échange avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Marché conclu, décida-t-elle tout de même.

En face d'elle la sorcière ne semblait pas y croire, s'avançant de quelques pas encore vers elle en s'appuyant sur le sceptre qui l'accompagnait toujours.

\- N'importe quel soldat, répéta-t-elle pour être sûre.

\- J'ai très bien entendu Mal.

\- Dans ce cas ...

Elle eut un nouveau sourire avant de disparaître pour la laisser seule face à sa garde.

\- Il est hors de question qu'elle gagne, c'est compris ?

\- Oui Majesté, répondirent-ils presque tous en cœur.

 **.**

 **.**

Les yeux ombrés de noir la Reine s'observait depuis quelques minutes dans un miroir quand des coups furent frappés à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement du poignet. Elle avait vécu trop longtemps avec lui pour ne pas reconnaître le signal de son Commandant. Toujours de dos elle l'observa pénétrer dans la pièce, souriant à l'arrêt qu'il fit en la remarquant. Quand elle était revenue dans la forêt enchantée avec la deuxième malédiction elle avait mis quelques temps à redonner son cœur au chasseur et comme prévu il s'était immédiatement enfui en voyant qu'elle ne le retenait pas. Mais il était revenu. Plusieurs mois plus tard et après avoir essuyé un rejet de Snow White, mais il n'était plus jamais reparti et elle ne doutait pas un instant de sa loyauté.

Aujourd'hui elle éprouvait une sorte de fierté quand elle le voyait parfois la contempler avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir mais n'en était plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais plus retouché et il n'avait jamais osé venir à elle mais elle savait que leur rapport était un exemple de plus de l'évolution qu'elle avait faite, espérant en secret qu'elle aurait également rendue fière son fils.

\- Tout va bien Majesté ? Je croyais que vous deviez nous entraîner aujourd'hui ...

\- Que penses-tu de ma tenue ?

Si la question pouvait avoir l'air totalement incongrue par rapport à celle qui venait de lui être posée elle était pourtant la raison pour laquelle elle hésitait à rejoindre l'entraînement. La Princesse ne l'avait vue qu'en robe de soirée, parée de bijoux et autres artifices. Mais là, moulée dans un pantalon en cuir et un long blazer rouge qui cachait à peine le bustier d'une guêpière qu'elle portait en dessous, elle n'avait rien de la Reine imaginée pour séduire et impressionner en société.

\- C'est votre tenue d'entraînement, sembla-t-il peiner à répondre.

\- Honnêtement Graham.

\- Vous êtes attirante. Très. Et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant quand vous vous battez dans cette tenue.

\- Hum ... Merci Commandant, le congédia-t-elle avec un mouvement de la main.

Dans le miroir elle l'observa se retirer d'un pas raide, certainement mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui soutirer. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Emma Swan l'aurait trouvé "attirante" dans cette tenue, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la Princesse réagirait. Elle était tous les jours rappelée qu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes femmes et quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac à l'idée que sa nouvelle recrue puisse trouver quelque chose à redire sur sa façon de se vêtir.

\- Un peu de cran Regina ! se secoua-t-elle en tendant une main pour y faire apparaître une épée à la lame noire qu'elle enfila dans un fourreau sur ses hanches.

Elle ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque la fumée d'un violet profond la transporta auprès de ses soldats, son regard cherchant immédiatement celui du Commandant qui le soutint comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter celui de la blonde dont elle sentait pourtant la présence faire échos à sa magie et jusque dans le diamant qu'elle portait à son annulaire.

\- Il me semble qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes affrontés mes chers ... Dans dix jours vous vous battrez contre un dragon mais je ne pense pas nécessaire de vous rappeler qu'une défaite est inconcevable ?

\- Nous sommes prêts Majesté, l'informa le chef de son armée.

\- Et bien ... Montrez-moi.

Avec soulagement presque elle laissa sa magie déferler entre les soldats qui durent se battre contre des fantômes voilés de fumée noire. Les dents serrées elle observa les gardes qui s'étaient mis par groupe de deux pour terrasser leurs adversaires, corrigeant parfois leurs mouvements de quelques instructions. Avec un sourire elle se joignit même brièvement au combat que menait le Commandant seul face à deux silhouettes enfumées, satisfaite lorsqu'il para également ses coups.

\- Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez entraîner Majesté.

Elle ne répondit pas, haussant un sourcil à son audace avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, dissipant d'un geste les autres adversaires pour les laisser seuls. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour le désarmer et le précipiter à genoux menaçant de lui trancher la gorge.

\- La prochaine fois que vous pensez nécessaire de commencer une phrase par " sauf votre respect ", abstenez-vous de la prononcer Commandant.

C'était du spectacle, l'intéressé savait parfaitement qu'elle lui en laisserait toujours la liberté. Elle ne comptait plus les occasions où son avis s'était avéré crucial et une fois de plus elle se surprit à suivre son conseil, déviant son attention vers la jeune fille qu'elle avait jusque là ignorée. L'intéressée était justement en train de la regarder, la bouche entr'ouverte en une admiration non dissimulée, les yeux clairs assombris par un désir qui dénoua la boule de nerfs qui avait serré son estomac. Mais le regard clair lui fut arraché par la douleur qui plia en deux l'intéressée qui venait d'être frappée par un adversaire fantôme et elle se félicita de les avoir conçu pour provoquer une intense douleur mais en aucun cas des blessures. En un instant elle fut aux côtés de la blonde, effleurant un centimètre de peau dans le creux de son cou pour apaiser instantanément la douleur.

\- Règle numéro un Swan : ne jamais se laisser distraire.

\- J'étais pas distraite, je vous observais pour prendre modèle.

La répartie lui arracha un sourire qu'elle éteignit en remarquant la présence de l'autre soldat qui les observait avec intérêt.

\- Peter, montrez-moi donc un peu comment vous vous battez.

\- Av...Avec vous ?

\- Non Peter, avec votre camarade, je veux vous voir vous battre, pas vous ridiculiser.

Le Faucon comme il avait décidé de se faire appeler en raison de son œil parfait et de ses capacités à toucher une cible avec sa flèche à des distances vertigineuses finit par se mettre en position et elle les observa quelques secondes se battre avec intérêt.

\- Stop.

Les deux adversaires se figèrent en plein mouvement et elle dégaina son épée pour désigner leur position.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là ?

\- Ma garde est trop haute. Il peut toucher mes cuisses quand il veut.

\- Quand je veux ? sembla taquiner le soldat avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rire la blonde.

\- Ça suffit, gronda-t-elle avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Battez-vous.

Les deux ne tergiversèrent pas, s'affrontant à nouveau et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable la concentration qui ridait le front de la jeune fille. Pour autant son adversaire parvint à la désarmer, héritant d'un coup de poing la seconde d'après qui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure de l'homme en un jet de sang qu'elle évita d'un pas de côté. Elle attendit qu'ils aient tous les deux mis un genou à terre avant de reprendre.

\- Swan, vous êtes trop concentrée. Le combat doit couler dans vos veines. Vous ne devez pas avoir besoin de réfléchir à la manière de parer les coups de votre adversaire, entraînez-vous.

\- Avec vous ?

Il y avait un éternel défi dans le ton de la blonde et malgré la présence de l'autre à ses côtés la Reine n'hésita pas avant de se servir de son épée pour relever le menton de l'insolente et affronter le regard qui la détailla des pieds à la tête avec un intérêt dévorant.

\- Il va falloir contrôler votre langue Swan, elle va vous jouer des tours.

Cette fois elle la vit clairement se retenir de dire quelque chose, adressant un sourire complice à leur témoin et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir surveillée avec plus d'attention pour savoir ce que ces deux là étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre.

\- Bien Majesté.

Avec une lenteur délibérée elle abaissa un peu plus la lame de son arme pour effleurer la gorge de la blonde sans pour autant croiser son regard. L'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina pousser le jeu plus loin mais s'en dissuada avec une moue. Pas que la présence des autres autour d'elles l'en empêche, elle savait que personne n'oserait jamais questionner ses actions, mais la ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était fixée ne le permettait pas.

L'extrémité de la lame se faufila sous le tissu de la tunique qu'elle portait pour attirer la chaine et le pendentif qu'elle avait placé là des années auparavant. Elle pouvait presque sentir la magie battre comme un coeur dans sa prison brillante, la sienne luttant contre le contrôle qu'elle lui imposait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elle la libérait de l'entrave et laissait leurs magies entrer en contact.

\- Majesté ?

Son titre venait d'être prononcé par un soldat dont elle ne reconnut pas la voix, trop absorbée par la contemplation du visage qui était resté levé vers elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qui y étaient peints, faisant naître en elle un désir qu'elle s'était déjà surprise à éprouver. L'envie dépassait le simple souhait de la trainer dans sa chambre et ressemblait même à un égoïsme profond qui l'aurait poussée à vouloir posséder chaque seconde de chaque minute de la vie de la blonde. Elle la voulait pour elle, à elle, uniquement et l'absurdité de la situation la fit se détourner brusquement vers l'homme qui l'avait appelée.

\- Quoi ?

\- M...Majesté, répéta-t-il apparemment ébranlé par son ton tranchant, votre génie cherche à vous contacter. Il a des nouvelles urgentes.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant fuir la scène en un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître dans ses chambres.

 **.**

 **.**

La nouvelle urgente avait secoué le palais. Pas qu'elle se soit répandue, non, Regina l'avait tenue hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes et surtout de celles de la jeune Princesse mais son humeur avait radicalement changé suite à l'annonce. Elle ignorait si elle devait en informer Emma, tout comme elle ignorait si elle devait prendre les devants et aller confronter Snow White pour la terrible erreur qu'elle avait commise.

\- J'ai entendu parler de la nouvelle ...

\- Encore toi Mal ?! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.

\- Quel mensonge éhonté ... Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répéta-t-elle pour une énième fois.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as appris ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai des espions partout, je surveillais la cage de cette ordure depuis longtemps. Comment est-ce que _tu_ as su ?

\- J'ai des espions ici.

Elle n'avait pas pris au sérieux l'annonce qui lui avait été faite la dernière fois, mais il lui faudrait réellement enquêter sur l'identité des hommes ou des femmes que la sorcière avait pu se mettre dans la poche.

\- Tu comptes vraiment te battre contre Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Il ne se battra pas. Je le connais mieux que toi.

\- Mais Snow l'a libéré en l'échange d'un marché. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle lui a demandé ?

\- Sa fille, répondit-elle simplement.

La vérité était plus complexe, son ex belle fille avait bel et bien demandé le retour de sa fille mais également sa propre tête. Le Ténébreux n'avait pas été assez fou pour accepter un tel marché mais il était clair que dans sa mission il devrait causer des dommages collatéraux.

\- Et comment a réagi l'intéressée ?

\- Elle ne le sait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elle pour l'instant.

\- Pas avec moi non plus donc je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien pour une fois.

\- Très bien, très bien ! sembla-t-elle se résigner à l'humeur massacrante de la brune. Notre petit défi tient toujours ou tu profites de cette occasion pour l'annuler ?

\- Il tient toujours.

\- Tu sais que par " n'importe quel soldat " j'entendais uniquement la Princesse Emma.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de gagner.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Tes hommes n'ont jamais affronté un dragon après tout, ils ne savent pas ce dont je suis capable.

\- Si tu le dis.

Son regard se détacha de l'antre de la cheminée où brûlait un feu rougeoyant pour aller caresser le couchant d'un soleil qui rasait la cime des hauts arbres de la forêt. Un bruit de fer semblait avoir attiré Maléfique vers une fenêtre et elle fronça les sourcils à son sourire amusé, se levant à son tour pour aller observer ce qui avait captivé son attention.

En bas dans la cour Emma s'entraînait à croiser l'épée avec Peter qui s'affairait à corriger son maintien. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. À l'approche de l'épreuve, beaucoup avaient repris des entraînements encore plus réguliers, mais elle ne regarda qu'eux. Tous deux avaient abandonné leurs armures et de là où elle était elle pouvait clairement distinguer le lynx qui souillait la peau de son bras laissée découverte par les manches retroussées. Quelque part l'idée que la Princesse soit réellement marquée par quelque chose qui la liait à elle serrait agréablement son estomac, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire du soldat qu'elle tenait à être.

\- Elle s'applique, entendit-elle remarquer son amie.

\- Hum.

\- Et qui est ce jeune homme avec elle ?

\- Le Faucon. Champion du tir à l'arc.

\- Ils sortent ensemble ?

\- _Pardon_ ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ...

\- Elle ne le connait que depuis deux semaines !

\- Deux semaines c'est plus que suffisant si tu veux mon avis.

\- _Pour toi_ ! Pas pour ... Enfin, c'est une Princesse !

\- Je serais presque offensée par une telle remarque si je ne savais pas ce que je sais de toi ...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle ignora le fait que son amie se soit détournée pour l'observer, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur sa protégée qui parait coup après coup.

\- Quelle que soit l'issue du défi, tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment si tu as besoin de mon aide avec le Ténébreux.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement après une pause. Merci.

\- Mais de rien voyons, lança l'autre sur un ton chantant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'employer lorsqu'elle voulait rompre une ambiance pesante.

L'intention la fit sourire et elle adressa un dernier signe de tête reconnaissant à la blonde alors qu'elle disparaissait déjà en un nuage de fumée.

\- Graham !

L'intéressé n'était nulle part dans la cour en train de se battre avec les autres et elle avait supposé - à juste titre - qu'il serait dans les parages.

\- Oui Majesté ? l'entendit-elle demander dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Que peux-tu me dire de Peter ?

\- Le Faucon ? C'est ... C'est un bon soldat. Meilleur au tir à l'arc et a...

\- Je sais tout ça. Est-ce qu'il ... Est-ce qu'il a manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour la Princesse ?

Sa réponse provoqua un léger rire qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Graham ...

\- Oui Majesté.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, il a manifesté de l'intérêt mais sans succès pour l'instant. C'est ... C'est quelqu'un de bien, si vous vous inquiétez pour Swan. Il n'irait jamais à l'encontre de sa volonté.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour que j'impose le célibat à mes soldats ? demanda-t-elle presque sérieusement.

La question provoqua un petit rire qui la fit se détourner du spectacle qu'elle avait jusque là observé pour détailler son Commandant. Il était trop sage pour oser répondre et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui semblait honnête.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me ramener une écaille de dragon la semaine prochaine.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux Majesté.

\- De ton mieux ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse qui fit se raidir le soldat. Je n'ai pas du être assez claire alors ... Si nous perdons ce combat je serai obligée d'intervenir parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle puisse disposer d'E... de n'importe quel d'entre vous. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passera après ? En tant que chef d'armée tu seras considéré responsable de ce fiasco.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien. Retourne les entraîner, je n'ai pas besoin de protection ici.

\- Mais et le Ten...

\- Obéis chasseur !

L'intéressé pâlit au nom qu'elle utilisait uniquement dans ses mauvais jours et fit demi tour sur ses talons, s'enfuyant presque en oubliant de s'incliner.

 **.**

 **.**

Les jours suivants étaient passés en un éclair malgré les nuits blanches qu'elle avait endurées, souvent debout derrière sa fenêtre à observer sa garde s'entraîner à la lumière des torches enflammées. Ils étaient forts. Tous sans exception même la Princesse qui lui arrachait parfois des hoquets de surprise selon les mouvements qu'elle initiait, certains qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de ses soldats et dont la grâce féline lui faisait soupçonner l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu de Ruby. La louve n'était jamais bien loin d'elle et elle s'était à plusieurs fois demandé ce qui avait provoqué une telle loyauté. Sans grande surprise ses interactions avec la blonde lui manquait terriblement mais c'était pourtant elle qui s'était forcée à une telle distance, redoutant que sa mauvaise humeur et les pouvoirs qu'elle tenait prêts à attaquer si Gold se montrait ne puisse affecter la jeune femme.

Drapée dans une longue robe bleue qui laissait presque nue l'intégralité de son dos, la Reine observait une fois de plus ses hommes se préparer au combat qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure. Bien que l'occasion ne ressemble pas à un tournoi, tout le château était au courant et certains se pressaient déjà autour de l'arène qui avait été mise en place.

\- Vous allez prononcer un discours pour nous motiver ?

\- Swan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer avec les autres ?

\- Je suis prête.

La présence de la blonde la rendait presque nerveuse et elle serra brièvement les poings rageant contre son embarras.

\- J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne vous avais pas vue ailleurs que derrière la fenêtre de vos chambres.

Une fois de plus elle dut se forcer à ne pas rougir, prise de court par la remarque.

\- Il n'y aura pas de discours, le Commandant a du vous en faire un qui est suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que le vainqueur gagne ?

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que le soldat qui vous ramène l'écaille du dragon gagne ?

\- Ma reconnaissance. Vous ne pensez pas gagner n'est-ce pas ?

C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle la laisse participer, mais si la jeune fille s'évertuait à gagner elle risquait de se mettre en danger même si Maléfique n'en viendrait jamais à lui faire sciemment du mal devant elle.

\- Votre reconnaissance ? C'est tout ? Chez nous les soldats gagnent le droit de demander une faveur à la Reine.

Choquée par le culot de sa nouvelle recrue, la sorcière prit le temps de l'observer. Elle n'avait pas revêtu l'armure traditionnelle en métal noir mais une tenue plus serrée et renforcée de cuir épais à plusieurs endroits, les cheveux attachés en une tresse qui retombait sur son épaule où luisait la lanière d'un carquois.

\- Et vous comptez avoir un dragon à coup de fléchettes ?

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, je sais très bien viser.

\- Peter vous aura tout appris sans nul doute, répondit-elle d'une voix où elle ne put cacher son dédain.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

\- Je n'aime personne Swan. Ce que j'aimerais c'est que vous regagnez l'arène, Maléfique ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si distante ?

Le sourire tranquille avait disparu pour faire face à de la confusion et une tristesse qu'elle aurait tout donné pour voir disparaître mais elle préféra se détourner. Elle n'aurait pas du, réalisa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard quand le revers d'une main brûlante effleura son dos nus.

\- Je vais vous rapporter cette écaille, promis. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez de passer une journée avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en mondanités Swan.

\- Et bien dans ce cas appelons ça un sommet entre nos deux royaumes ... Je ne peux pas rester ici si vous continuez à m'ignorer.

Les mots la firent se retourner, qu'importe si elle était bien trop dans l'espace personnel de la Princesse.

\- Je ne vous ignore pas Princesse. J'ai les yeux rivés sur vous toute la journée et quand je ne peux pas, d'autres le font à ma place.

\- Ne me lâchez pas du regard cet après-midi alors, je pourrais peut-être vous étonner ...

\- Emma j...

\- Ah et moi qui pensais que vous aviez oublié mon prénom !

La blonde avait eu le culot de l'interrompre et de lui adresser un clin d'œil et la voilà qui lui tournait déjà le dos, prête à repartir pour l'arène.

\- Swan !

Le surnom figea la blonde et elle se rappela du discours qu'elle lui avait tenu, ravie qu'il soit appliqué à la lettre même si elle ne se tournait pas pour lui faire face.

\- Demain, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la jeune femme se tourne enfin vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire qui illumina la pièce et affola sa magie à fleur de peau.

\- Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Encore faut-il que vous gagniez.

\- L'ours ? On parlait pas de dragon ? plaisanta l'autre en face d'elle en lui arrachant un rire qu'elle cacha derrière un soupir exaspéré.

La Princesse lui jeta un regard complice qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avant de se retourner une dernière fois et prendre la porte.

À sa grande surprise Maléfique n'avait pas pris la peine de venir la narguer une fois de plus avant le combat, apparaissant directement au centre de l'arène moulée dans une robe violette. Elle lui avait tout de même jeté un coup d'oeil taquin avant de se dissiper en une fumée épaisse où la forme de son corps se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus massif qui fit trembler le sol et les spectateurs. En bas son regard croisa celui de sa protégée qui lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit d'un haussement de sourcil mais l'instant d'après le dragon apparut, imposant le silence à tous ceux qui n'en avaient jamais vu.

Emma devait en faire partie devina-t-elle à l'admiration qui s'était emparée de ses traits et elle réprima une moue à l'idée de voir un tel sentiment dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais la jalousie fit vite place à une concentration qui rida son front. Ses soldats avaient beau avoir l'habitude de résister à la magie, celle que son amie utilisait avait peu avoir avec la sienne et l'animal contre lequel ils se battaient n'avait rien de commun. Il aurait été compliqué d'en trouver un sur lequel s'entraîner dans les environs et elle n'avait personnellement jamais essayé de changer de forme pour entraîner ses soldats. Aussi s'en tenaient-ils à ce qu'ils avaient appris en théorie dans les livres qu'elle les avaient vu se forcer à lire pendant leurs pauses.

Leur habilité leur permit à plusieurs reprises d'éviter bon nombres de sorts et de coups mais elle dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher d'intervenir lorsqu'un jet de flammes alla s'écraser sur les lignes de ses soldats, désintégrant bon nombre de boucliers avant de s'attaquer aux armures et épaisses cuirasses dont la matière chauffée à blanc provoqua des hurlements de douleurs.

Et puis ils ne furent plus que trois. Graham, Emma et l'acolyte qu'elle ne parvenait plus à apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant le Commandant mener l'assaut avec un regard hargneux et parvenir à arracher un immense croc à la bête qui hurla de douleur. Le chasseur avait toujours brillé dans l'adversité. Une qualité que semblait partager la Princesse dont elle sentait la magie gronder jusque dans ses tribunes. Elle avait laissé l'arc à son camarade qui tirait les flèches dans les yeux de créature pour la distraire lorsqu'elle s'approchait de trop près du Commandant. La Reine sentit ses mains se crisper sur la barrière en fer contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée pour observer le combat.

 _Que faisait-elle ?!_

La blonde avait semble-t-il abandonné toute idée de prudence et se rapprochait dangereusement du dragon qui bien qu'occupé avec les autres n'aurait aucun mal à la repérer. L'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée de l'écarter du combat d'un geste de la main pour lui éviter d'être blessée mais elle arrivait trop tard. La flèche qui venait de se loger dans la paupière souple du dragon le fit déployer ses ailes, balayant l'arène d'un vent qui fit reculer de plusieurs pas les trois combattants qui se protégeaient tant bien que mal de la tempête.

\- Emma !

Le nom lui avait échappé et elle ne tint pas compte des regards de certains de ses soldats et conseillers, sa magie en ébullition lorsque l'intéressée fut projetée contre le mur de l'arène par la queue hérissée d'épines de l'animal. L'idiote avait essayé de profiter de sa douleur pour s'approcher encore un peu plus. Elle était à deux doigts d'abandonner tout faux-semblants et arrêter le combat quand Peter accourut aider la jeune femme à se relever. Elle le vit murmurer un conseil à son oreille qui fut accueillit par un signe de tête affirmatif et ses poings se resserrent un peu plus sur le morceau de fer auquel elle était encore ancrée pour s'empêcher d'intervenir.

En bas le Commandant fondait à nouveau sur sa cible, seul cette fois tandis que les deux autres semblaient attendre quelque chose jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente, bloquant sa respiration quelque part dans sa poitrine lorsque Peter s'empara de la taille de la Princesse pour l'aider à sauter quand la queue fendit à nouveau l'air dans leur direction. Si elle n'était pas certaine que le pendentif qu'elle avait forgé l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie, elle aurait pu croire que le mouvement exécuté l'avait été à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Mais non. Avec une grâce à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, sa dernière recrue atterrit sur la créature, presque aussitôt désarçonnée et elle avait déjà bondit de son siège pour amortir sa chute quand elle remarqua l'éclat d'une lame.

Le cri de la créature perça ses tympans mais elle l'ignora, totalement focalisée sur la jeune femme qui venait d'arrêter sa chute en plantant son épée dans le dos cuirassé du dragon. Elle n'avait pas pu transpercer la peau, seul un acier enchanté en était capable mais inutile de percer l'armure naturelle pour arracher une écaille.

\- Dans ta face Maléfique ! s'écria la blonde.

L'enfantillage la fit froncer les sourcils, retenant derrière ses lèvres pincées le rire que ses soldats n'hésitaient pas à déployer. Peter le premier s'approcha du dragon qui s'était soudain immobilisé, une tornade de fumée rosâtre entourant la haute silhouette d'où tombait déjà la Princesse. Directement dans les bras du soldat qui la fit gronder d'agacement.

\- Dans ta face ? répéta la sorcière quand elle eut reprit sa forme normale.

Un instant la Princesse sembla perdre de sa superbe, affolée par le ton menaçant de celle qu'elle venait de battre et elle ne manqua pas la façon dont le soldat se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la jeune recrue, arme au poing. Le mouvement ne fut pas perdu non plus par Maléfique qui éclata soudain de rire, brisant la tension avant de s'emparer de l'écaille qu'elle tenait encore.

\- Belle prise Swan.

\- La chance des débutants, l'entendit-elle répondre avec un sourire avant de reprendre l'objet qui venait de lui être arraché des mains. Vous permettez ?!

Le regard clair quitta l'arène pour s'accrocher à celui de la Reine qui sentit sa magie réagir avant qu'elle ne lui en donne l'ordre, apparaissant en un nuage de fumée violette auprès de ses combattants.

\- Qui l'eut cru, le dragon terrassé par une vaillante Princesse, se moqua-t-elle de son amie.

\- Je ne vois nulle Princesse ici Gina, seulement une bande de soldats émérites.

\- C'est que ta vue a baissé, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire pincé. Swan ?

\- Oui ma Reine ?

\- Vous avez un cadeau pour moi il me semble ?

L'intéressée la surprit en faisant un pas vers elle pour venir s'agenouiller et lui présenter l'écaille à peine plus grosse que sa main qu'elle avait pu arracher au cracheur de feu. La brune ne la saisit pas, l'observant jusqu'à ce que le visage de la Princesse ne se relève et la confusion qu'elle put y lire provoqua un sourire.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin d'un écaille de dragon Swan. Donnez moi votre épée.

Les sourcils froncés la jeune femme s'exécuta et lui tendit l'arme qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts, observant avec une satisfaction non dissimulée l'écaille se dissoudre dans l'acier brillant et lui donner un aspect plus sombre.

\- Au cas où vous re-croiseriez un dragon, cette lame y couperait comme dans du beurre.

\- Wow, génial !

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle à la réaction enfantine malgré le mécontentement visible de son amie.

\- Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une fête pour célébrer ça ?

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Les événements des derniers jours l'avaient fait vivre dans une constante vigilance et l'idée de fêter la réussite de ses soldats ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas la réussite de ses soldats. C'était celle d'Emma et le regard empli d'espoir qu'elle était en train de lui adresser fit fondre toute objection.

\- Bien sûr.

 **.**

 **.**

Perchée sur le balcon où elle n'allait que rarement la Reine observait le petit monde qui vivait et travaillait à l'année dans son château rassemblé dans les jardins et jusque dans le labyrinthe où les torches projetaient des ombres allongées sur les hautes haies. Le vent glacial lui arracha un frisson. Même la présence du lynx plaqué contre ses jambes ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. Elle avait accepté impétueusement la demande de la Princesse sans pouvoir à présent s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Maléfique avait eu raison, la menace du Ténébreux n'était pas à prendre à la légère et elle qui n'avait plus l'esprit à la fête depuis son retour dans la forêt enchantée l'avait encore moins ces derniers temps.

Derrière elle, des coups furent frappés à la porte de ses chambres et sa magie réagit avant elle, s'élançant vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour faire entrer celle qui venait déranger ses réflexions.

\- Majesté ?

Il y avait une timidité touchante dans le titre qui venait d'être prononcée mais elle ne se retourna pas, faisant simplement signe à sa protégée de la rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air ...

\- L'air ?

\- Triste.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant que la blonde vienne la rejoindre à l'extérieur, souriant lorsqu'elle la vit du coin de l'oeil se pencher pour saluer son lynx.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en bas avec vos camarades qui fêtent votre succès ?

\- Parce que je préfère votre compagnie.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être de bonne composition ces derniers temps.

\- Non en effet, la vit-elle acquiescer avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes toujours sûre de vouloir passer une journée entière avec moi ?

\- Vous auriez préféré que je vous demande autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais en tout cas.

\- À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? Que je quémande un baiser ?

La proposition la fit sourire et elle se rendit compte avec soulagement que la présence tranquille de la Princesse l'avait suffisamment distraite de ses sombres pensées pour laisser à sa magie le soin de la réchauffer.

\- Peut-être.

\- Nan, je préfère que ce soit l'inverse le jour où ça arrive.

\- Que _je_ quémande ? répéta-t-elle avec une incrédulité amusée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sembla se vexer la plus jeune.

Cette fois ci elle eut un véritable rire, détachant son regard des jardins animés pour se tourner vers la blonde, luttant pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble lorsqu'elle la découvrit si près d'elle. Illuminé par la lueur pâle de la lune son visage avait une allure encore plus angélique que d'habitude, les cheveux irisés d'or par les feux des festivités. Pourtant le sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres n'avait rien de saint et elle eut aussitôt envie de le faire disparaître. D'un geste plus sûr qu'elle ne l'était, la sorcière attira un peu plus à elle la Princesse par le col de son costume de cavalier.

\- Emma ... Si jamais l'envie me prenait de vous embrasser quelles raisons pourraient me pousser à quémander quoi que ce soit quand je sais que vous ne pourriez pas me résister ?

\- Et ... Et l'envie ne vous a jamais prise ?

\- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un mélange de peur et d'excitation éclata en elle lorsque la blonde eut l'air de comprendre l'implication de ses mots mais ce fut la peur qui gagna le combat lorsqu'Emma se rapprocha encore d'elle, interposant au dernier moment deux doigts sur les lèvres qui avaient cherché à rejoindre les siennes.

\- Quel culot ... se moqua-t-elle d'une voix basse où elle pouvait clairement entendre son désir.

\- Il faut bien que l'une d'entre nous en ait ...

La remarque étira un peu plus son sourire, oubliant pour la première fois depuis quelques jours l'ombre qui planait au dessus d'elles.

\- Ce que vous êtes belle ...

\- Merci Emma, répondit-elle en la lâchant à regret sans pour autant creuser l'espace entre elles.

\- Est-ce que vous allez descendre à la fête ? Même Maléfique était là toute à l'heure !

\- Oui mais elle est déjà partie. Avec un de mes gardes en plus ...

\- Tant mieux pour lui. Alors, vous descendez ?

\- Swan, n'essayez pas de faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne fais pas la _fête_ avec mes soldats.

\- Mais ... Et ... Pourquoi avoir fait une fête alors ?

\- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, répondit-elle avec une honnêteté qui la surprit.

La réplique eut le mérite de réduire la blonde au silence quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Et du coup si je vous demande de venir en bas, est-ce q...

\- Descendez Swan, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard exaspéré. Je ferai sans doute un apparition plus tard mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Comme vous voulez ...

Les épaules voûtées elle lui aurait presque fait pitié mais la Reine se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, replongeant le regard sur les festivités et le buffet près duquel son Commandant buvait avec Peter et Ruby avant d'être rejoints par la Princesse. Les yeux plissés elle les observa se précipiter pour proposer quelque chose à la dernière venue. Clairement tout le monde savait qu'elle l'avait prise sous son aile et cherchait à lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi le Faucon comme il s'était fait appeler s'acharnait-il à lui faire la cour ? En ce moment même il était en train de lui décrire quelque chose qui faisait briller les yeux de la la jeune femme et rire les deux autres et elle dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas céder à la pulsion ridicule de le faire s'étouffer dans sa coupe de vin.

Son regard parcourut la foule de servants, les familles avaient apporté leurs enfants qui courraient entre les tables et autour des feux qui avaient été allumés un peu partout pour lutter contre le froid ambiant et elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cet échantillon de son royaume prospère. L'atmosphère était bel et bien à la fête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Ce soir sa magie avait quelque chose d'électrique et pour une fois aucun rapport avec celle qui lui avait rendu visite quelques minutes plus tôt.

À ses pieds le lynx sortit de son immobilité pour se redresser, les oreilles soudain en arrière. À l'affût.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ?

Le grondement qu'il émit remua son estomac, s'écartant quand il bondit sur la rambarde du balcon avec sa grâce féline. Quelque chose avait visiblement attiré son attention, les babines retroussées sur ses immenses crocs. Par réflexe son regard se reporta sur la Princesse et elle dut se tenir à la barrière en pierre pour ne pas tomber. Autour d'elle l'air craqua d'une magie qu'elle sentit envahir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. La vision lui était insupportable. Et elle qui avait cru que Snow serait à jamais la seule à lui faire éprouver une telle haine ...

En bas Emma était toujours entourée de ses nouveaux amis auquel s'était ajouté un enfant secoué par des larmes qui semblait lui montrer une blessure qu'il s'était faite à la main et qu'elle examinait avec les sourcils froncés de détresse. Comme si elle avait senti son regard, la blonde releva le visage dans sa direction et elle put voir de là le choc qui peignit ses traits lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'expression qu'elle portait. Nul doute qu'elle n'avait jamais porté un regard aussi froid sur elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sol se geler sous ses pieds, la magie noire dévorant tout ce qu'elle touchait. L'enfant se retourna à son tour et toutes les vitres de sa chambre explosèrent lorsque ses yeux remplis de fausses larmes scintillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Henry. Le voir ici dans les bras de sa mère biologique était en train de la déchirer plus vite qu'une hache en plein coeur. Mais passé le choc ce fut le haussement de sourcils que la Princesse lui adressa qui la fit sortir de son immobilité.

Elle n'avait aucune idée.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune idée ! Elle était incapable de sentir les pouvoirs malsains qu'elle pouvait sentir déferler de là d'un si petit corps. Incapable de voir le monstre derrière l'immonde façade qu'il osait prendre pour la toucher au plus profond.

Si elle y avait fait attention elle aurait pu déterminer le moment exact où elle perdit le contrôle, laissant ses pulsions teinter ses pupilles de violet et de noir la fumée qui la transporta en bas avec les autres. Avec la précision d'un rapace qui fermerait ses serres sur sa proie, ses ongles laqués de noir s'insinuèrent dans la chevelure qu'elle avait autrefois caressée, insensible au cri de douleur que l'enfant poussa lorsqu'elle l'arracha à la jeune femme pour l'envoyer s'écraser dans un des nombreux feux qui avaient été allumés pour l'occasion.

\- Regina !

Elle ne fit pas attention à l'indignation de la blonde qu'elle vit immédiatement retenue par le Commandant qui avait le mérite de ne pas poser de question sur son soudain accès de violence. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème moral avec le fait qu'elle soit sur le point de tuer un enfant sans défense. Et dans le silence qui s'était soudain fait elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle put clairement entendre le rire qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir ré étendre. La petite silhouette se redressa au milieu des flammes, nullement menacée par la brûlure et elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lutter contre la haine qui était en train de la consumer. _Comment osait-il ?_

\- Comment oses-tu ?! gronda-t-elle.

Autour d'elle plusieurs soldats s'étaient emparés de leurs armes mais elle ne les aurait pas laissé se charger de le détruire. C'était à elle que revenait ce plaisir. Sous ses pieds le sol se craquelait à vue d'œil, la moindre végétation mourant au contact des pouvoirs qui s'échappaient d'elle en une aura malfaisante. Et en face d'elle l'autre riait toujours. Un nouveau nuage de fumée noire la transporta vers son ennemi, sa main agrippant son cou avant de le plaquer contre la première table qu'elle trouva, soulagée d'avoir pu faire mourir les éclats de joies qui la dégoûtaient.

\- Comment oses-tu ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse les yeux rivés dans ceux qui avaient longtemps été sa seule source de bonheur.

Les petites mains s'accrochèrent au siennes en une tentative de défaire l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa gorge mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir. Sous ses doigts la peau fine se détériorait, mourant à vue d'œil et elle se serait presque émerveillée de pouvoir provoquer de tels dégâts si la vision n'avait pas été horrifique sur un tel corps. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, l'enfant eut un nouveau sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches pour parler d'une voix qui lui fit étouffer un sanglot.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait Regina ?

\- Sors de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te voir le tuer ?

\- SORS DE LA !

Cette fois elle l'avait lâché, la force de sa magie l'envoyant à nouveau s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin et elle l'observa les dents serrées, tremblante de rage alors qu'il se relevait, l'os d'une jambe cassée dépassant de son pantalon en coton sale. À son doigt le diamant qu'elle portait sur un anneau en or blanc travaillé enflamma sa main d'un nouveau pouvoir qui lui fit brièvement détourner les yeux de son adversaire. Toujours retenue par Graham, la Princesse semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ses yeux clairs brillants d'une colère à présent dirigée vers l'enfant qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître et elle eut un frisson en se rendant compte que sa rage nourrissait la sienne au travers du lien qu'elle avait créé entre elles.

\- Merveilleux, chanta la voix enfantine. Regarde un peu tout ce pouvoir. Cette noirceur ... Je t'envierai presque.

\- Tais-toi !

Son ordre claqua, une vague de magie se précipitant sur la petite silhouette qui la détourna d'un geste de la main pour la faire détruire une table débordante de victuailles.

\- Tsk. Pas de dague, pas d'ordre Regina, tu connais la chans...

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de la narguer, fondant sur lui pour un combat au corps à corps, tant pis si elle en avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque ses ongles arrachèrent la peau douce de sa joue sans pour autant lui faire verser la moindre goutte de sang, le masque défiguré aussitôt reformé par une magie encore plus noire que la sienne.

\- Un peu de sang froid Regina !

\- De sang froid ?! s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle à présent.

Elle allait porter un nouveau coup quand elle fut repoussée par une magie qui ne lui avait pas manquée devant se battre pour la première fois depuis des années avec quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs n'avaient rien de négligeable. Autour d'eux les festivités s'était transformées en un champ de bataille où pleuvait des sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à toucher l'autre. Changeant de tactique, la sorcière fit apparaître deux épées à la lame d'un noir brillant qu'elle regarda fuser vers son adversaire pour aller l'empaler contre un mur. L'acier ne l'aurait pas blessé mais le sort qui l'enchantait l'empêchait momentanément de se dégager.

\- Finis de jouer Rumple. Soit tu arrêtes cet affront immédiatement soit je me ferai une joie d'aller rendre une petite visite à Belle et crois moi quand je te dis que ce sera pas beau à voir quand tu passeras derrière.

Sous elle l'enfant s'était immobilisé, le regard vague soudain et elle eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant le sang qui jaillissait des plaies béantes causées par les lames noires. Sa peau si claire était recouverte d'hématomes, fissurée par une magie qui avait tout dévoré sur son passage. _Elle l'avait tué ?!_

Elle tremblait comme une feuille réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle voulut s'emparer d'une épée, grondant lorsque le corps disparut en un nuage de fumée d'un rouge profond.

\- Je t'ai manqué Regina ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'envoyer dans sa direction l'arme qu'elle venait de récupérer. Les dents serrées elle se retourna emplie d'une haine qui n'avait pas faibli vers celui qu'elle avait autrefois considéré son mentor et qui retirait délicatement la lame de son abdomen sans douleur.

\- De quel d...

\- Tu t'es bien conservée, coupa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Assez ! Comment oses-tu venir ici et me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Oh tu es vexée parce que je m'en suis pris au petit Hen...

Le nom mourut dans sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de le prononcer, transpercé par la main qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, ouvrant ses côtes en un craquement sinistre.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom. _Je t'interdis_ , tu m'entends ?!

\- Bien Majesté, si tel est votre désir, sembla-t-il se moquer à nouveau en s'écartant d'elle, guérissant déjà à vue d'œil. Où est Miss Swan je ne la vois plus ?

\- Miss Swan n'existe plus.

\- Oh bien sûr que si Regina, je peux sentir sa magie un peu partout autour de nous en ce moment. Elle brûlait même en toi toute à l'heure.

\- Je te laisserai pas repartir avec elle.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais repartir avec elle ?

\- C'est le marché que tu as passé avec Snow, cracha-t-elle.

\- Quels mauvais espions que tu as là Régina ... Qu'importe le marché que j'ai passé. J'en ai un autre à te proposer !

\- Et tu crois que c'est en venant comme ça que je vais te prendre au sérieux ?

\- Ça a au moins eu le mérite d'attirer toute ton attention n'est-ce pas ?

La réplique lui fit plisser les yeux, craignant un instant que dans sa furie elle ait négligé de protéger celle qui lui importait le plus mais derrière l'imposante stature de son Commandant, la Princesse était bien là pour soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle se tourna soudain vers elle avec une panique qu'elle tenta de cacher tant bien que mal.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas touché à ta petite Princesse. J'en ai besoin moi aussi.

\- Besoin ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle obtint un sourire en coin pour toute réponse et se figea lorsque le Ténébreux se mit à avancer vers elle, l'air si sur de lui qu'elle eut envie de le déchirer en pièces mais ...

\- Je peux te donner Henry.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Je sais qu'il est tout ce que tu veux. Je peux te le donner.

\- Comment ?

\- De la même manière que la dernière fois ma chère.

Par automatisme ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur la blonde qui les observait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Réfléchis-y. Je veux mon fils, tu veux Henry ... Tout le monde est gagnant.

\- Je ne peux pas relancer de malédiction, se surprit-elle à annoncer presque déçue.

\- Mais qui a parlé d'une malédiction ? Elle a déjà été lancée ! Par ta pire ennemie !

\- Mais ... Baelfire ... Baelfire n'est pas ici.

\- Il n'est plus _là bas,_ non plus, répondit simplement le Ténébreux avec un sourire tranquille.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Ah, ça c'est une réponse que tu n'auras que quand tu auras accepté mon marché. Réfléchis-y. Mais vite, tu sais que je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience.

C'était du bluff. S'il avait besoin d'elle pour trouver son fils elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il lui donnerait tout le temps qu'il faudrait mais la question était ailleurs.

\- Tic-tac, murmura le sorcier dans son oreille avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée rouge.

Son absence soudaine eut l'effet d'une bombe sur ses sujets qui se remirent tous à parler en même temps sans qu'elle puisse entendre distinctement la moindre conversation, les oreilles encore bourdonnante de magie mal contrôlée. Son regard tomba sur les alentours dévastés par le combat qu'elle avait mené et la mort qu'elle avait semé partout sur son passage, l'herbe fanée, le bois pourri et le sol jonché de braises encore ardentes.

\- Majesté ?

La voix du Commandant la ramena à la réalité et elle eut besoin de quelques instant le regard fermement ancré dans le sien pour reprendre ses esprits avant de reporter son attention sur la Princesse qui l'observait avec une inquiétude adorable.

Non, la question n'était pas de savoir si elle pourrait tenir tête à Rumplestiltskin si besoin était, mais plutôt de savoir si elle était encore capable de choisir Henry au détriment d'Emma. La pousser dans les bras de Baelfire pour obtenir son fils la rendait déjà malade.

\- Majesté ? répéta Graham.

\- Sortez Maléfique de son lit si nécessaire mais j'ai besoin d'elle. _Immédiatement_.

Elle penserait à ce fichu marché plus tard. Pour l'instant la priorité c'était d'effacer définitivement de son esprit l'image d'un Henry ensanglanté et mort de son propre fait.

* * *

 _Petite question parce que je dois pas tarder à me décider ... Vous êtes plutôt Ruby/Belle ou Ruby/Graham ?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous ! Right on time vous avez vu ?! ;)_ _Pour en revenir à la question posée à la fin du précédent chapitre ( & je vous remercie pour vos avis ) je pense choisir du Ruby/Belle, sachant que ça restera des allusions et plus parce que j'ai besoin de Graham pour autre chose que parce que je suis fana de ce ship, donc ne vous attendez à rien d'exceptionnel ^^_

Lily _, ravie que le " Dans ta face " te plaise, j'étais pas sûre que ça passe xD,_ ElsyCiel _, voilà ta dose en temps & en heure, tu vas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? ;), _MB, Waldo _vous êtes servies ce sera du Ruby/Belle ^^,_ Morgane _l'interrogatoire arrive !,_ Mel99 _désolée mais Graham va rester dans le paysage j'essaierai de te le faire apprécier !_ Carpe Diem _je fais un chapitre/semaine mais je peux pas faire plus, j'espère que le rythme sera pas trop éloigné pour toi ..._ Elayna _bienvenue à bord, j'espère que le reste te plaira, pour le collier c'est bien vu & il a un rôle dans mon histoire maiiiis #nospoiler ^^_

 _Bon alors, petit avertissement : Vous allez me détester pour ce chapitre. Oui, oui. Plus que d'habitude, mais j'ai un scénario et je dois m'y tenir. Bonne lecture quand même :p_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles à vivre. Pas qu'elle se soit attendue à autre chose en intégrant la garde royale, mais elle qui croyait avoir vécu un entraînement à la dure avec Ruby s'était rendue compte qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait accepté avec joie d'être réveillée en pleine nuit pour partir en forêt, y bravant les premiers trolls qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrés avec un dégoût qui amusa les autres. Pendant une semaine elle avait enduré les rebuffades des autres, leurs taquineries qui si elles n'étaient pas méchantes ne manquaient jamais de l'étonner. Elle qui avait cru connaître la dureté de la vie dans le camp d'entraînement où elle avait vécu plusieurs mois, l'avait réellement découverte en quelques jours dans la foret noire. Le milieu hostile ne regorgeait pas de ressources comestibles et sa chasse lui avait plusieurs fois retourné l'estomac jusqu'à ce que le Faucon la prenne en pitié et lui explique ce dont elle devait se nourrir.

Cette nuit là encore elle avait vidé l'intégralité de son estomac, les yeux baignés de larmes mais Peter lui avait expliqué qu'après trois jours de jeûne, elle s'était trop empressée d'avaler une grande quantité de nourriture. C'était ce semblant d'amitié qui l'avait fait tenir les jours suivants, intégrée peu à peu à un autre groupe sous le regard pesant du Commandant qui l'observait toujours de loin comme un proie de valeur.

Et puis ils étaient rentrés et elle s'était sentie revivre à l'approche de la Reine même si elle semblait l'éviter, s'abstenant même de superviser un réel entraînement. L'aperçu qu'elle avait eu l'avait laissée sans voix et les jours suivants elle s'était appliquée à parfaire ses méthodes de combat sous le regard attentif qu'elle sentait l'observer depuis les fenêtres des quartiers royaux. Le travail avait payé ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire. Mais ce qu'elle avait imaginé être une fête en son honneur s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar.

L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que la Reine était devenue folle et elle s'en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance comme l'avait fait le chasseur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre lorsqu'elle avait attaqué l'enfant mis à part pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle frissonnait encore d'horreur lorsqu'elle se rappelait du combat dont ils avaient tous été témoins.

Subitement tout s'était terminé et la Reine avait à nouveau disparu, uniquement soutenue dans sa solitude par la sorcière qu'elle avait réclamée. Les derniers jours Maléfique allait et venait dans le château comme s'il lui appartenait et si elle n'avait pas vu l'inquiétude qui barrait son visage, elle aurait peut-être trouvé son attitude dérangeante.

\- Hey !

La blonde qu'elle venait de héler dans la cour ne s'arrêta pas et elle s'empara de l'arc du Faucon pour tirer une flèche dans la direction de la femme qui s'engouffrait dans le château. Le projectile fut figé au dernier moment et la sorcière se retourna avec une lenteur exaspérante avant de lui indiquer d'approcher d'un signe de tête. Ignorant le regard intrigué de ses camarades, la Princesse couvrit la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparait au pas de course.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma petite ?

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Oh je vois, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on vient prendre des nouvelles ...

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma Reine.

\- Non, bien sûr où avais-je la tête ?

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Regina ne se confie pas facilement. En revanche je sais que votre présence lui serait bénéfique.

Avec amertume la jeune femme repensa à la journée que la Reine lui avait promise.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, commenta la sorcière qui venait certainement de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Peut-être mais elle ne sort jamais de ses chambres, personne ne la voit à part vous ...

\- Attention on pourrait croire que vous êtes jalouse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis surtout inquiète !

\- Et bien faites quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait vous bannir de ses terres pour avoir osé la déranger !

Il y avait clairement eu de l'exaspération dans les propos qui venaient d'être tenus, comme si la plus âgée en avait eu marre d'entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne la comprenait pas. Pourtant elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire faire. Mais s'infiltrer dans la chambre de la Reine et déjouer la garde qui patrouillait les couloirs de ses quartiers n'était pas aisé.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen, l'entendit-elle suggérer avant de la planter seule au milieu de la cour.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de Peter la ramena à ses esprits, tournant les talons pour le découvrir les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai besoin de voir la Reine, avoua-t-elle.

\- Un problème ?

Si aucune annonce officielle avait été faite aux soldats, il était presque de notoriété publique que ce soir là Rumplestiltskin avait été là pour elle. Depuis des années tout le monde le savait enfermé dans les donjons de ses parents et seul son départ avait pu forcer Snow à se tourner vers lui. Étrangement la révélation ne lui avait pas fait peur, accordant vraisemblablement une confiance aveugle dans la protection que lui accordait Regina mais elle avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'autour d'elle les gardes avaient resserré leur vigilance et elle avait été touchée par l'idée qu'ils puissent vouloir la protéger eux aussi au nom de leur Reine.

\- Les gardes qui patrouillent dans l'aile de la Reine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ils me laissent pas passer.

\- Peut-être parce que la Reine ne veut pas être dérangée ?

\- Je te demandais pas ton avis.

\- J'ai bien compris. Tu me demandes mon aide.

\- Pas du t...

\- C'est bon, je vais t'aider. Mais je veux que tu m'accordes un dîner.

\- Un dîner ? répéta-t-elle curieuse.

\- Toi et moi. En dehors du château. Je connais une petite auberge qui sert des trucs délicieux.

\- Peter ... Je suis ...

\- Oui oui je sais, j'ai compris. Mais je t'aime bien. Je te sauterai pas dessus Swan. Je sais à quel point tu as de la valeur aux yeux de la Reine et je sais que tu es une Princesse avant d'être un soldat. Mais j'aurais quand même voulu que tu me fasses cet honneur. Juste un repas ...

\- Fais moi entrer chez la Reine et j'y réfléchirai, accorda-t-elle.

\- Ok !

La simple promesse illuminait son visage d'un réel sourire qui lui fit de la peine. Elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait par lui briser le cœur s'il osait s'attacher.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux y aller ? Ce soir ?

\- Non. Plutôt à l'aube, répondit-elle avec un sourire et une idée en tête.

\- Comme tu veux.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidemment il s'était fait un plaisir de venir la réveiller à cinq heures tapantes, l'heure à laquelle les servants se levaient péniblement. Elle que l'anticipation avait laissée éveillée très tard dans la nuit s'était pourtant préparée avec hâte, enfilant la tenue noire aux épaulettes bordeaux qui faisait partie de la garde robe qu'on lui avait assignée.

\- Et bien ... Quelle allure.

Son complice n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil en biais depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée par le compliment.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu rouillé en matière de compliments, se reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle n'avait pas répondu.

\- Non non, c'était acceptable, se moqua-t-elle. Bien mieux que ce que certains Princes ont déjà pu me sortir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Te fais pas des idées non plus.

Il ne répondit pas, le visage soudain ombré d'un sérieux qu'elle lui avait vu adopter lors de combats et elle comprit qu'il avait repéré des gardes quand il lui fit signe de se taire. D'une poche intérieure de sa veste elle l'observa sortir une sarbacane et y souffler quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse dans le couloir.

\- Tu bouges pas, tu observes. Tu sauras quand tu pourras y aller, je m'occupe du reste.

\- T'es vraiment un as.

\- Tu me dois un repas, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Hey ! Tout va bien ?

Quelques minutes durant elle l'épia, impressionnée par le talent avec lequel il jouait son rôle d'acteur, inquiet lorsqu'il fallait l'être auprès du garde qui semblait soudain avoir eu un malaise et autoritaire avec les autres quand il s'agissait de donner des ordres pour le faire évacuer et trouver une relève. L'instant d'après il n'y eut plus personne et elle sut que son moment était arrivé, bondissant de sa cachette pour fondre sur l'immense porte en bois qui n'était plus gardée.

\- Evidemment ... murmura-t-elle quand les battants s'ouvrirent avec un grincement sinistre qui avait du s'entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pourtant son manque de discrétion ne provoqua aucune réaction alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la pièce où elle se rappelait encore avoir eu l'honneur de passer une nuit. La vision du lit vide la fit froncer les sourcils mais la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte d'une salle de bains la rassura. Un instant elle contempla l'idée d'y entrer avant de se ressaisir. Ce qu'elle faisait était déjà risqué, inutile d'anéantir toutes ses chances de réussite en vexant la Reine.

\- On cherche quelque chose ?

La voix dénaturée la fit sursauter. C'était la première fois qu'elle croisait le regard du plus fidèle serviteur de la sorcière, suspendue dans un nuage de fumée bleue au centre d'un immense miroir.

\- Sidney ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est mon nom. Que faites-vous dans la chambre de ma Reine ?

\- Pour votre gouverne Regina est également _ma_ Reine. Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- J'ai peur que tout ici me regarde ... Je suis les yeux et les oreilles de la Reine quand elle n'est pas là.

\- C'est vous qu'elle utilise pour m'espionner alors ?

\- Parfois, concéda-t-il.

\- Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes là de votre propre initiative, devina-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas en mission mais je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de la Reine pour apparaître où il me plaît Swan.

\- Un bon soldat n'aurait jamais tenu de tels propos.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur soldat que moi Swan, restez à votre place !

L'agacement du génie l'aurait fait rire si elle n'avait pas soudain senti une présence dans son dos, le souffle de la sorcière venant effleurer son oreille lorsqu'elle lui parla.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin.

Derrière elle elle la sentit agiter une main pour faire disparaître le visage de la surface glacée dans laquelle elle croisa immédiatement le regard de la Reine. Les cheveux encore mouillés noués en haut chignon, à peine maquillée. Elle avait deviné juste pour la salle de bains.

\- Que faites-vous ici Princesse ?

Perdue dans la présence magnétique, elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avalant avec difficulté sa salive pour se distraire de la main qui était en train de jouer avec une épaulette de son costume.

\- Je vous enlève.

\- M'enlever ? répéta l'autre avec un rire.

\- Oui. Changez-vous. Quelque chose où vous serez à l'aise.

Dans le miroir elle vit clairement la brune froncer les sourcils avant d'opter pour une tenue qui ressemblait à la sienne si elle avait pu se permettre de porter du cuir et un décolleté ravageur.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, direction les écuries, affirma-t-elle avec une fausse assurance.

\- Très bien, sembla se moquer Regina qui ne devait avoir aucun mal à deviner son état d'esprit.

Elle eut un hoquet quand un bras fut passé autour de sa taille, se retrouvant plaquée contre le corps brûlant de la sorcière qui les fit disparaître en un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Qui a préparé mon cheval ? s'étonna-t-elle clairement dans les écuries où leurs deux étalons les attendaient patiemment.

\- Euh ... Moi, pourquoi ?

\- Hum ... Hades n'est pas très sociable d'habitude.

Elle ne répondit pas, choisissant de ne pas dévoiler les dizaines de visites qu'elle avait rendues à l'étalon en même temps que le sien, espérant en secret apprivoiser la bête connue pour n'avoir accordé sa confiance qu'à la Reine. Quelques secondes encore elle observa la brune s'approcher de sa monture pour caresser sa robe d'un noir luisant avant qu'elle ne se tourne finalement vers elle, un éclat particulier dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Est-ce que ... Avez-vous confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle attendait visiblement ses prochaines instructions.

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'autre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez envie de passer cette journée avec moi ? poussa-t-elle.

Soudain elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa mission.

\- Parce que ... Ces derniers jours vous êtes restée dans vos quartiers et ... J'avais envie de vous voir mais maintenant je me demande si ce n'était pas vous manquer de resp...

\- Où allons nous ? coupa la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire "Où allons nous ?" simplement.

Elle mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à répondre, observant en silence la brune monter sur son étalon et attendre un signe de sa part. Visiblement elle n'avait pas envie de parler des quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler et comptait ignorer totalement le sujet.

\- Bien, décida-t-elle à haute voix.

Si c'était là la volonté de sa Reine, qui était-elle pour la contrarier ? Imitant Regina la jeune femme se saisit des rênes de son cheval pour y monter, lui faisant signe de la suivre sans regarder si elle obéissait tandis qu'elle sortait des écuries. Elle eut un sourire en entendant le bruit des sabots derrière elle, choisissant de ne plus prononcer le moindre mot avant d'être arrivée à destination.

Elle avait découvert la clairière lors de ses désormais habituelles promenades matinales avec Ruby, impressionnée par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait et ne manquait jamais de l'émerveiller. Aujourd'hui elle espérait pouvoir partager l'expérience avec la sorcière qui portait pour l'instant un air troublé sur le visage. L'obscurité de la nuit semblait s'accrocher à elle en un manteau de tristesse qu'elle s'était fait une mission d'anéantir. La Princesse se redressa, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de penser une seconde de plus à ce qui devait ronger la brune et préféra arrêter son cheval.

\- Il va falloir descendre Majesté, ils ne sont pas très fans des autres bêtes.

\- Qui ça ils ?

La Reine qui la dominait depuis toute la hauteur de l'étalon sur lequel elle était toujours assise avait l'air encore plus majestueux que d'habitude et elle dut avaler à plusieurs reprises sa salive avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse.

\- Vous me faites confiance ? re-demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant d'elle pour lui offrir son aide pour descendre de l'animal.

Elle n'en avait certainement pas besoin mais la blonde fut ravie qu'elle accepte avec un signe de tête, tenant un instant de plus que nécessaire la taille soulignée par une ceinture en cuir avant de s'emparer de sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Emma, je...

\- Chut, ne les effrayez pas.

La main de la brune serra brièvement la sienne en guise d'avertissement et elle était prête à parier qu'elle allait recevoir une remontrance quand le premier rayon de soleil traversa l'écran des hautes branches des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Elle eut un sourire quand elle la sentit se figer à ses côtés, le souffle coupé par le spectacle. Elle qui avait toujours préféré les couchers de soleil avait découvert ici la beauté de l'aurore, à l'heure où le monde semblait lui appartenir, la nature se réveillant quand tous les autres dormaient encore sans savoir ce qu'ils rataient.

Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas le paysage qui la fascinait et elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le profil parfait de la Reine qui semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle découvrait. La lumière naissante illuminait son visage, chassant la noirceur qui avait terni l'éclat particulier de son teint, le soleil rasant creusant un peu plus l'ombre de la cicatrice qui barrait sa lèvre et elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas la complimenter une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh ...

L'exclamation qui échappa à la sorcière la fit se détourner d'elle pour observer ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. C'était Ruby qui avait découvert le cerf la première mais c'était elle qui avait osé s'en approcher. L'animal n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait vus accrochés aux murs de la salle de repos dans le château de ses parents. Ses bois étaient aussi imposants que son immense corps beige et s'il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre agressivité envers elle, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ses capacités à tuer un être humain. Non loin de lui une biche surveillait de près un faon pas plus grand qu'un mètre dont les pattes élancées ne semblaient toujours pas sûres d'elles.

Un instant encore elle permit à la Reine de contempler le spectacle avec vénération avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa main, la forçant au silence d'un doigt contre ses lèvres qu'elle ne retira que lorsqu'elle eut obtenu un signe de la tête. Quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle identifia comme de l'appréhension émanait de la sorcière à ses côtés et elle raffermit sa prise sur sa main ne s'immobilisant qu'arrivée à moins de deux mètres de la bête qui les regardait avec intérêt.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'elle ne se sente attirée vers le bas, réalisant avec stupeur que la brune à ses côtés était en train de s'incliner. La Princesse l'imita, peu rassurée à l'idée d'exposer sa nuque à la créature qui aurait pu l'empaler d'un geste brusque mais cette fois c'était la sorcière qui lui donnait la confiance nécessaire pour le faire. Elle se releva en même temps qu'elle au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, avançant pour caresser un museau humide.

\- Allez-y, encouragea-t-elle sa compagne à voix basse.

\- Emma ...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir son objection, l'intéressée avait levé leur main jointe pour la poser entre les deux yeux d'or. Elle pouvait sentir de là la magie s'affoler autour d'elle mais résista lorsque la brune voulut se dégager et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait manifestement assez confiance pour rester de son propre chef quand elle se retira, reculant de quelques pas pour observer la scène un sourire aux lèvres. C'était encore plus beau que tous les matins précédents. Regina avait le don d'embellir tout ce qu'elle touchait, sa présence rendait la moindre situation plus vivante, vibrante de quelque chose qui la rendait presque sacrée et elle dut essuyer une larme, pestant en silence contre son sentimentalisme.

Heureusement la sorcière ne se retourna pas d'un long moment, caressant avec révérence le pelage qui s'il n'était pas doux brillait comme trempé d'or. Elle qui n'avait pas osé s'approcher des deux autres membres de la famille, parut interloquée quand le faon vint renifler les pans de sa jaquette en velours rouge, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il manqua tomber en sautillant autour de son père qui le regardait placidement.

L'aube était déjà levée depuis de longues minutes quand elle finit par se tourner vers elle, abandonnant les cervidés pour la rejoindre à petits pas.

\- Merci, l'entendit-elle à peine souffler lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, si près qu'elle pouvait distinguer le souci qui avait creusé son front les derniers jours.

\- Tout pour vous ma Reine, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux perles d'ébènes qui avaient fixé ses yeux descendirent l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres et son coeur eut une ratée quand elle la vit mordre les siennes avant de se détourner.

\- Ce sont des êtres rares. Je ne pensais même pas que mon royaume en abritait un, l'informa-t-elle. Ils n'ont qu'une compagne et qu'un seul descendant qu'ils chérissent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'approcher ?

\- En lui parlant.

\- Un don que vous avez sans douté hérité de votre mère dans ce cas ...

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu chanter, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Je suppose ...

Son regard balaya la clairière, caressant le sol recouvert d'une mousse qui avait envahi les troncs des arbres. Une rivière coulait non loin d'elles mais elle doutait de pouvoir convaincre la Reine de prendre un bain avec elle. En revanche, elle pouvait lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà avouer aimer.

\- Il parait que votre cheval est le plus rapide de la cavalerie, lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

\- C'est votre programme ? lui répondit l'autre qui semblait avoir deviné son plan.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous attendiez encore à ce que je passe ma journée à tenter de vous arracher un baiser ?

La réponse arracha un rire à la brune dont elle profita pour partir en courant vers son cheval.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidemment la Reine ne l'avait pas imitée et quelques minutes elle avait même cru qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivie avant d'entendre le fracas des sabots qui la talonnèrent bientôt. Pas une seule fois parvint-elle à semer le destrier noir qui sautait au dessus des troncs comme s'il s'était agit de brindilles. Quelque part dans la forêt les arbres s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres et alors qu'elles avaient atteint un endroit où elle ne s'était jamais aventurée, elle avait entendu la sorcière lui ordonner de faire confiance à son cheval avant de la voir donner un nouveau coup de talons à sa monture qui avait accéléré le rythme en un galop qui l'avait laissée une vingtaine de mètres derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas retenu le hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sauter au dessus du précipice bien trop large pour être franchi d'un simple saut mais elle l'avait atteint d'un bond aussi gracieux que si elle avait sauté un obstacle de moins d'un mètre. À distance ses yeux accrochèrent ceux la Reine qui avait arrêté son cheval pour l'observer et elle l'imita, tapant du talon le flan de son équidé.

\- Déconne pas Bandit, t'as intérêt à gérer ...

Elle ne retint pas son cri d'admiration lorsqu'elle se sentit décoller, accusant le coup un peu maladroitement lorsqu'ils atterrirent de l'autre côté. Regina avait les yeux brillants de quelque chose qui lui donnait un air encore plus jeune. La Liberté se rappela-t-elle. À cet instant elle n'était plus la dirigeante d'un royaume ou une femme qui se devait d'être crainte par ses semblables, elle était juste quelqu'un qui appréciait faire du cheval. Et juste comme ça elle eut l'impression d'avoir accompli sa mission. Un miracle.

Pourtant elle qui avait espéré l'émerveiller se retrouvait prise à son propre jeu, subjuguée par la brune qui s'était montrée hautaine mais charmante lors du repas qu'elle avait consenti à prendre dans un près où elle avait fait apparaître tout ce dont elles avaient eu besoin d'un geste de la main. Mais la fatigue de la nuit l'avait aussitôt rattrapée et sur l'épaisse couverture en laine grise elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Elle pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans les arbres proches lorsqu'elle se réveilla et le bruit que faisaient leurs chevaux attachés non loin de là mais une autre sensation éclipsa tout le reste. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont elle s'était endormie, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'endroit où elle était au réveil. La tête posée sur des cuisses recouvertes de cuir, elle dut retenir un gémissement en se rendant compte de la main posée sur son chemisier blanc, inondant son estomac d'une chaleur qui chassait l'hiver autour d'elles et les doigts qui caressaient son cuir chevelu en un rythme immuable. Elle était au paradis.

Pourtant elle pouvait à nouveau sentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une profonde tristesse émaner en vagues de la femme qui la tenait contre elle et elle se reprit à nouveau à s'interroger sur la nature de ce qui était en train de la ronger. Elle qui aurait tout donné pour l'apaiser n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. Prudemment elle rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage de la Reine sous un angle inédit, ses traits parfaits lui rappelant les statues de marbre forgée à l'épreuve de l'âge.

\- Posez vos questions, entendit-elle la sorcière ordonner.

La Princesse se hâta de refermer les yeux par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, comme une enfant qu'on aurait surprit à regarder quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée à admirer mais la brune ne semblait pas contrariée. Rien n'avait changé dans sa posture ou dans le geste qu'elle continuait à faire, réduisant ses entrailles en une masse brûlante de désir et de bien être. Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais de tenter d'obtenir les réponses qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter.

\- Qui est Henry ? demanda-t-elle sans y réfléchir.

Dans ses cheveux les doigts se figèrent brièvement avant de reprendre leur course, la Reine ne daignant même pas baisser les yeux vers elle avant de répondre.

\- Mon fils.

Les deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe et ce fut elle qui se raidit. Elle avait eu un fils ? Avec qui ? Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un enfant et si elle en avait eu un avec son grand père il y en aurait forcément eu une trace quelque part.

\- Av... Avec qui ?

\- Personne. Je l'ai adopté.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Il est mort.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par la déclaration. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'honnêteté de la part de la femme qui semblait presque distante, insensible à ce qu'elle révélait. Un soupçon terrible lui tordit l'estomac. Son fils était la raison pour laquelle Regina détestait Snow. Qu'avait-elle pu faire de pire que lui arracher son âme soeur si ce n'était lui arracher son fils ? Mais la question ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre la réponse.

\- Je ... Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Et ... Qui est Bealfare ?

\- Baelfire, corrigea-t-elle. Le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec vous ? Quel marché vous propose Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore penchée dessus.

Une fois de plus elle se surprit à la croire et si elle savait qu'il était connu qu'il ne fallait jamais se risquer à conclure un marché avec lui, elle n'osa pas le conseiller à la Reine à haute voix.

\- Et qui est ... Qui est Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle enfin la voix nouée d'appréhension.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter le nom. Celui que la brune lui avait attribuée quand elle était rentrée dans l'armée et celui que le sorcier avait semble-t-il utilisé pour la désigner lui aussi. Dans leur conversation leurs deux existences s'emmêlaient en un chaos qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

\- Quelqu'un ... Quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

\- Qui me ressemblait ? hasarda-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un que vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous me protégez ? Parce que je vous rappelle cette femme ?

Cette fois le regard sombre descendit vers elle pour croiser le sien sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle que vous voyiez en moi quand vous avez envie de m'embrasser ?

Quelque chose comme de la panique stria un instant les orbes brunes avant qu'un masque d'impassibilité ne reprenne place.

\- Non, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Pourtant la Reine ne la regardait plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'elle mentait, quittant à regret le confort des cuisses de sa souveraine pour s'agenouiller un peu plus loin, aussitôt assaillie par un froid qu'elle tenta d'ignorer.

\- Qui était-elle ? _Regardez-moi_ ! insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut ignorée.

\- Un autre ton Swan !

L'ordre claqua et elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, portant par réflexe une main au pendentif qui reposait dans son décolleté, glaçant un peu plus son corps.

\- Non ... Non ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- _Swan._ C'est _son_ nom, pas le mien.

\- Swan est votre nom de soldat Princesse. Je l'utiliserai quand je voudrai. C'est vous qui avez tenu à...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle à nouveau en se levant, luttant contre le poids qui l'attirait indéniablement par terre où elle voulait se rouler en boule et pleurer. Je pensais ... Je pensais que j'avais quelque chose de spécial. Moi. Pas parce que je ressemblais à quelqu'un ...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, trancha la voix intransigeante. N'allez pas imaginer des choses !

\- Pourquoi me protégez-vous alors ? Pourquoi moi ?

Les traits parfaits de la Reine s'étaient soudain crispés, les sourcils froncés en un avertissement qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un mais à l'instant elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à perdre. De ne plus rien avoir. Parce que tout ce qui la retenait ces derniers temps venait de s'effondrer en quelques secondes. Et la brune semblait incapable de lui répondre.

Sous elle ses jambes tremblaient remarqua-t-elle étrangement lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, laissant les larmes couler quand elle arracha les rênes de son cheval à l'arbre où il avait été attaché. Elle ignora l'appel qui retentit derrière elle, reconnaissante malgré elle à la sorcière qui n'utilisa pas sa magie pour la forcer à rester à ses côtés.

\- Au château Bandit, ordonna-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Vite.

Elle ne vit pas le trajet passer, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, raidie par le froid qui semblait pénétrer sous la fine épaisseur de son costume noir et sentant déjà des courbatures crisper les muscles de ses cuisses malmenées par le fracas du galop de son destrier qui déboula dans la cour du château moins d'une heure plus tard, écartant sur son chemin plusieurs soldats à l'entrainement.

\- Hey ! Swan !

Elle ignora le nom qui venait d'être crié après elle, refusant désormais de l'assimiler à elle et sauta à terre sans prêter garde au cheval qui continuait son chemin au pas vers les écuries qu'elles avaient quitté plus tôt.

\- Swan ? insista quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- NON ! rugit-elle en dégainant l'épée qu'elle portait à la hanche. Je ne m'appelle pas _Swan_ !

La lame avait été bloquée avec une dextérité propre aux soldats de la garde et la compassion qu'elle lut dans le regard clair qui la détaillait avec inquiétude fit jaillir un nouveau flots de larme.

\- Merde. D'accord, d'accord. Emma. _Princesse_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter.

\- Je ... J'ai besoin ... Je ne sais plus si ma place est ici.

Elle ne voulait pas être le substitut de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle méritait mieux. Mieux que d'être choyée à cause de quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et pas parce qu'elle avait une quelconque valeur en tant qu'être humain à part entière.

\- Ta place ? répéta-t-il interloqué. Euh ... Doucement ok S... Emma ? Rentre. Tu vas prendre un bain et puis on en parlera ce soir autour de ce repas que tu m'as promis, d'accord ?

Les yeux bleus la regardaient avec une attention emplie d'espoir et elle se sentit hocher la tête avant d'y avoir réfléchi, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, tant pis si elle n'avait plus l'air d'une Princesse.

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plus courbaturée que quand elle était rentrée de sa folle course sur le dos de son étalon et si l'espace d'une seconde elle sentit son corps se relaxer dans l'embrasse brûlante dans lequel il était lové, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en se relevant à moitié, horrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Emma porta une main tremblante devant sa bouche pour étouffer la panique qui était en train de ronger ses entrailles plus vivement qu'un poison mortel.

\- Hey, ça va ?

La voix douce la fit balbutier quelques syllabes sans arriver à former des mots, se dégageant déjà de l'emprise qu'on avait sur elle pour s'emparer de son pantalon et d'un chemisier qu'elle enfila aussi vite qu'elle put.

\- Emma, tout va bien ?

\- Je... Je suis désolée, arriva-t-elle finalement à murmurer avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Au moins étaient-ils rentrés au château réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa devant la grande salle où les soldats se réunissaient d'habitude pour manger. À cette heure de la nuit elle était déserte et elle faillit y rentrer pour trouver refuge mais ses pas la conduisaient déjà ailleurs, trébuchant dans les jardins où elle fut pliée en deux par un spasme qui la força à rendre l'intégralité de son repas. Un instant elle resta à terre à écouter le bruit de ses dents qui claquaient plus fort que les drapeaux dans le vent au dessus d'elle.

Elle se dégoutait réalisa-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de se relever pour rejoindre à un rythme plus lent l'aile principale du château où elle mit une éternité à monter les escaliers en colimaçon qui la menaient au troisième étage pour enfoncer la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été promise. Le bruit du coton qu'elle déchira en enlevant sauvagement ses vêtements avait quelque chose de réconfortant, comme si elle avait pu arracher sa propre chair et la laisser par terre dans l'immense pièce dont elle partit à grand pas pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller sur les installations du château de la Reine mais aucun système d'eau courante n'égalait ce qu'elle avait pu voir ici, s'enfermant derrière une vitre transparente où l'eau brûlante jaillissait du plafond comme une cascade naturelle pour se mêler aux larmes qui n'avaient pas cesser de couler.

Il ne l'avait pas forcée. Elle se rappelait très bien de la soirée plus qu'agréable qu'il lui avait faite passer, des conseils qu'il lui avait donné et la façon dont il avait presque élaboré avec elle un plan pour lui permettre de perdre ce surnom qu'elle détestait à présent. Et puis elle s'était laissée embrasser et guider dans la chambre. Elle se rappelait de sa douceur, de son sourire et s'en dégoutait encore plus, frottant sa peau rougie par l'eau chaude comme pour chasser le souvenir de caresses incrustées dans son corps avant de se laisser glisser à terre sur les carreaux en marbre noir.

\- Putain mais quelle conne ! lança-t-elle à personne en un sanglot.

Mais qu'importe les insultes qu'elle put adresser au vague reflet qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans la paroi emplie de buée, rien ne semblait calmer les larmes et les tremblements. Par réflexe comme elle avait souvent fait dans ses heures les plus sombres, la blonde se raccrocha au pendentif qui brillait autour de son cou, le contact étrangement froid contrastant avec la chaleur ambiante de l'espace confiné. À l'instant elle aurait voulu l'arracher, se laisser emplir de la magie dévorante qui ne manquerait pas de la tuer. Peut-être se sentirait-elle bien alors.

Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, le bijou s'échauffa soudain tant qu'elle dut le lâcher pour ne pas être brûlée, surprise quand elle ne remarqua aucune douleur lorsqu'il ré-atterrit à sa place entre les cheveux trempés qui collait à sa peau. Ok, le suicide n'était pas une bonne idée.

Avec une lenteur désespérée la jeune femme se releva, adossée au mur de la douche dont elle coupa la cascade d'eau, soudain frappée par le silence de la pièce uniquement perturbé par la chute de quelques dernières gouttes sur la dalle où elle était encore immobilisée. Elle mit une petite éternité à sortir de l'espace confiné pour attraper un peignoir en soie bleue semblable à celui qu'elle avait porté le jour où elle était descendue du château pour confronter son père. Ses mains toujours tremblantes finirent de lacer la ceinture soyeuse et montèrent essuyer la surface glacée d'un miroir où elle eut un choc en découvrant son reflet. Ses yeux n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avait été rougie, son corps entier encore marqué par l'eau brûlante et les griffures qu'elle s'était infligées en de vaines tentative de nettoyer ses pêchers.

Sans son accord les larmes recommencèrent à couler, brûlant un nouveau chemin le long de ses joues et ce ne fut que quand le premier sanglot déchira le silence qu'elle sentit ses jambes se remettre en marche pour traverser la chambre dans laquelle elle était rentrée, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de se précipiter sur la suivante et l'ouvrir à la volée, rassurée dans son malheur de voir un feu brûler dans l'immense pièce.

\- Swan qui vous a permis de ...

\- Pas Swan, s'il vous plaît, réussit-elle à implorer d'une voix tremblante avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée et le canapé où elle s'effondra aux pieds de la Reine. Juste ... Juste Emma. S'il vous plaît.

Les yeux bruns qui brillaient du reflet fauve des flammes de la cheminée parcoururent son corps, remarquant certainement les dégâts et se brouillèrent d'une panique dévorante. Un moment elle eut peur que la sorcière ne soit pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait crue, mais l'instant d'après elle était déjà engloutie par le parfum de la Reine, enveloppée dans une embrasse qui semblait plus naturelle, plus _juste_ que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir aujourd'hui.

\- Oh Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? souffla la voix rauque d'émotions quelque part près de son oreille.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, je vous avais prévenus ... Bon ça va, soyez reconnaissants, je vous ai épargné le plus terrible quand même hein ?! Mais promis, ça sera jamais pire que ça ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous ! Oui oui, je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, mais ça va, ça reste raisonnable non ?! J'ai du réécrire cinq fois ( au moins ) la dernière scène & je suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^_

 _On m'a fait remarquer récemment qu'en effet, j'avais déjà plus de 200 reviews, vous avez pas idée de ce que c'est motivant ..! Merci à tous même vous les lecteurs de l'ombre qui font monter les stats ;)_

Lily _j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le seul chapitre qui fasse mal au coeur mais promis la fin sera heureuse !_ Mel99 _je peux faire pire si tu veux mais pas sur que tout le monde soit d'accord ? xD_ Elayna _je te confirme que les ennuis arrivent, mais pas que ;)_ Raphi5930 _promis tu n'auras plus envie de vomir xD ElsyCiel : Tu auras tenu 1 semaine et 2 jours, j'espère que ça va ? :p_

 _Bon allez, sans plus attendre, la suiiiiite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle ne l'avait pas retenue lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des raisons qui l'avaient conduite à lui offrir ce cheval et s'interdisait de la restreindre d'une quelconque façon qu'importe la colère et le regret qui avaient commencé à la ronger à la seconde même où elle avait comprit ce qui était passé par la tête de la jeune femme. Aussi l'avait-elle laissée partir, prenant son temps pour la suivre au château où son génie lui apprit qu'elle était arrivée en larmes avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Et puis un autre genre de souci s'était insinué en elle, celui du marché que lui proposait Rumplestiltskin. Une fois encore les brefs moments qu'elle avait passés avec la Princesse lui avaient rendu un sourire perdu ces derniers jours, sa présence seule était capable d'illuminer sa journée et elle ne voyait pas comment elle ferait pour accepter de la jeter dans les bras de Baelfire. L'homme qu'elle avait à peine connu à Storybrook n'était pas digne de confiance. Pourtant il lui était impossible d'ignorer l'option qui s'offrait à elle. Henry était la solution logique à tous ses problèmes et retenir Emma par pur égoïsme n'était pas _juste._

Quelque part dans la nuit elle avait senti sa présence dans le château, entendant ses pas dans le couloir et jusque dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribuée. Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la vision qui brisa son coeur lorsqu'elle passa la porte de ses chambres. Le corps qu'elle tenait emprisonné dans ses bras était encore brûlant, abîmé par des griffures qui lui tordirent l'estomac. _Qui lui avait fait ça ?_ Sa confusion était en train de se teinter d'une colère noire qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir pour ne pas affoler la blonde.

\- Emma ... Parlez-moi.

Mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines et elle parvint à peine à lui arracher un signe négatif de la tête lorsqu'elle insista pour savoir si quelqu'un s'en était pris à elle. L'information la calma un tant soit peu mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à gérer les sentiments qui affluaient. Ignorant avec difficulté le corps nu sous le peignoir en soie, la sorcière souleva sa protégée pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, submergée par une nouvelle vague de sentiments où désir et inquiétude se mêlaient lorsqu'elle se blottit contre elle pour déverser de nouvelles larmes dans son cou.

Avec une précaution immense elle referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les sécher en des longues boucles qu'elle caressa un long moment.

\- Emma, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, tenta-t-elle. Je vous en prie, parlez-moi, je ne supporte pas de vous voir pleurer.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent refuge contre sa tempe et elle attendit un long moment encore pour que les sanglots se calment, les ongles courts de la Princesse plantés dans son dos.

\- Je ... Je suis désolée, s'excusa la voix cassée dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, inspirant enfin comme si le son de sa voix lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits. Ses mains se détachèrent de leur ancrage pour dégager la Princesse de là où elle s'était cachée et la forcer à affronter son regard. Les yeux clairs et rougis étaient encore trempés de larmes et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle aurait pu. Elle mourait d'envie de transformer ces sanglots en gémissements mais elle ne se pardonnerait pas de profiter de la détresse de la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, finit-elle par répondre en pestant contre sa voix rauque.

Son regard suivit la course d'une larme sur la courbe de sa joue avant de tomber dans le décolleté creusé dans le peignoir en soie où la présence de griffures la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est moi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est moi, j'ai gratté.

Les mots ne faisaient aucun sens mais elle ne descellait aucun mensonge et décida d'effleurer la peau du bout des doigts de sa main libre pour effacer la moindre imperfection. Mais il restait quelque chose que sa magie ne pouvait pas soigner, une tristesse qui semblait l'éloigner d'elle.

\- Emma ...

L'intéressée se redressa et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas la retenir, frissonnant malgré la chaleur du feu qui brûlait non loin.

\- Je ... Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée.

\- Aller où ? paniqua-t-elle presque.

\- Retourner dans ma chambre. Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée.

\- Vous pouvez rester, proposa-t-elle avant d'y avoir réfléchi. Cette nuit.

L'offre brilla quelques secondes dans les yeux de la Princesse avant que son visage ne s'affaisse, la mâchoire serrée retenant visiblement de nouvelles larmes.

\- Non merci. Je dois y aller. Merci.

C'était la première fois que la blonde parvenait à la laisser réellement bouche bée et elle resta immobile un long moment après son départ. Que venait-il de se passer ? La voir en larmes l'avait totalement ébranlée au point qu'elle manque céder à la tentation qu'elle représentait, uniquement sauvée par un sursaut de lucidité et c'était la jeune fille qui avait refusé de passer la nuit avec elle quand elle pensait qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Sidney, appela-t-elle par réflexe.

\- Oui, ma Reine ? demanda aussitôt le génie posté dans un miroir suspendu non loin.

\- Trouve moi ce qu'il est arrivé à Emma.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidement elle n'était presque pas parvenue à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, exigeant des réponses du génie qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre la tâche à coeur à moins qu'il ne soit effrayé par ce qu'il avait découvert hasarda-t-elle en le voyant à nouveau disparaître sur la promesse qu'il faisait tout son possible. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait demandé, sûrement il devait avoir une idée ...

Regina jeta avec dédain la coupe dans laquelle elle était en train de boire, faisant sursauter un garde posté devant la porte du salon où elle tentait de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester immobile, il fallait qu'elle sache même si elle devait poser les questions elle même. Un coup d'oeil à son reflet changea sa simple robe en une tenue plus serrée où un pantalon en cuir noir côtoyait une longue cape dont la traine était agrémentée de plumes rouges et noires qu'elle fit claquer derrière elle lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cour où des soldats se battaient.

Son regard noir balaya les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient inclinés sans trouver la jeune femme qu'elle cherchait. Tant pis, elle se contenterait de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Graham, appela-t-elle d'une voix tranchante qui fit se tendre la plupart des gens présents.

Avec impatience elle observa son Commandant faire signe à deux autres soldats de continuer le combat sans lui et manqua gronder quand elle le vit prendre le temps de ranger son arme dans un fourreau accroché à sa taille.

\- Maintenant Graham, pressa-t-elle d'un ton qui eut le mérite de lui faire accélérer le pas.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Majesté ?

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Emma ?

\- Swan ? Euh ... Rien à ma connaissance.

\- Tu mens, se rendit-elle compte avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je ...

\- Un peu de nerf chasseur. Tu n'es pas Commandant pour rien. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise qu'un instant elle pensa qu'il lui avait personnellement fait du mal, prête à bondir sur lui pour lui arracher le coeur quand il finit par rouvrir la bouche et parler.

\- Elle a passé la nuit avec le Faucon.

\- La nuit ? répéta-t-elle avec la lenteur de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à croire ce qu'on vient de leur dire.

\- Oui. Avec Peter.

Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie de compléter sa phrase mais il n'y avait aucune incompréhension dans le regard qui avait de la peine à soutenir le sien et elle sentit l'air craquer autour d'elle, ses poings se refermant sur ses ongles à lui en faire mal. En face d'elle quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur déforma le masque du chef des armées et elle eut un froncement de sourcils quand il ressortit son arme.

\- Gra...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, poussée sans ménagement derrière lui tandis qu'il repoussait un sort violet du plat de la lame en acier brillant. Aveuglée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'atmosphère qui avait soudain changée autour d'eux. La noirceur qui avait envahi sa magie n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle pouvait sentir de l'autre côté de la cour où l'homme était négligemment assis sur une charrette où il agitait ses jambes comme un enfant en attendant qu'on le remarque.

\- Merci Graham, je prends la suite, se contenta-t-elle de dire en adressant un signe de tête à son ancien mentor pour qu'il la suive quand elle s'approcha de la fontaine édifiée devant le labyrinthe.

Ce n'était pas le moment réalisa-t-elle les yeux plongés dans l'eau claire. Sa magie n'était pas sous contrôle, elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose qui la perturbait et le démon qu'il était pouvait s'en jouer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- As-tu réfléchi à mon offre ? se contenta-t-il pourtant de demander.

\- Je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste ton offre ...

\- Non ? C'est simple. Mon fils contre le tien.

\- Comment ? Quel rôle dois-je jouer ?

\- Tu as la confiance de la petite Princesse, ce sont des choses qui ne s'achètent pas.

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que je la pousse dans les bras de ton fils ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Vraiment ? Ne l'as tu pas poussée dans les bras d'un homme pas plus tard qu'hier soir ?

Elle qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur les détails de la fontaine se tourna vers le sorcier avec une telle hâte qu'elle en eut un vertige mais son regard noir lui valut un rire. Il était au courant. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant ...

\- Ça te fait rire Rumple ? Tu crois que je vais t'aider si elle est enceinte d'un soldat ?

\- Elle ne l'est pas.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Parce que j'ai pris les précautions nécessaires pour qu'elle ne puisse tomber enceinte que de mon fils. Au cas où tu accepterais ce petit marché ...

Elle ne répondit pas, détaillant encore quelques secondes le visage abimé par la magie noire qui l'habitait avant de reporter son regard sur les jets d'eau.

\- Je sais que tu ... apprécies la Princesse. Mais vraiment Regina ... Elle ne comblera jamais le vide laissé par Henry. C'est de lui dont tu as besoin.

\- Parle moi de ce marché, répondit-elle à côté pour éviter de l'entendre semer plus de doutes qu'elle en avait déjà.

\- J'ai besoin d'Emma Swan pour re-rentrer dans les grâces de mon fils, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre avouer. Quoi de mieux que lui présenter son âme soeur hein ?

\- Son âme soeur ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas par affection pour elle, fais le pour le fils qui naîtra de leur union.

\- Ce sera le leur ...

\- Je peux faire en sorte que ce soit le tiens. Je peux faire en sorte qu'Emma te le confie.

La Reine chassa l'idée d'un mouvement de la main, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à accepter qu'il interfère avec la volonté de sa protégée. Du coin de l'oeil elle le vit se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds, visiblement impatient.

\- Oh Regina réfléchis, quelle douce vengeance ... Tu as un royaume florissant, la Princesse Emma dans ta poche et imagine un peu à quel point elle haïra ses parents une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Et tu auras Henry.

\- Retrouvé ses souvenirs ? relava-t-elle simplement.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu de sa série d'arguments.

\- Quand elle aura embrassé mon fils bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable ...

\- Quelle perspicacité Regina. Ma meilleure élève vraiment, se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

Sa magie à fleur de peau crépita quelque part dans les pans de la cape qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses poings fermés. Qui était-elle pour empêcher Emma de retrouver l'amour de sa vie ? L'expérience de la veille lui avait démontré qu'elle n'avait malheureusement aucun droit sur elle et Rumplestiltskin lui proposait le moyen de retrouver ce à quoi elle tenait plus que tout. Si aujourd'hui la blonde représentait son unique raison d'avancer, elle savait que les choses en auraient été autrement si leur fils avait été là.

\- Peut-on briser la malédiction ? Y-a-t-il un moyen de revenir à Storybrook ?

\- Tu penses bien ma chère que si j'avais un quelconque intérêt à proposer à ces deux idiots une nouvelle malédiction, je n'en ai aucun à t'indiquer comment revenir en arrière ...

\- Mais il y a un moyen, murmura-t-elle à voix basse plus pour elle que pour lui.

\- Que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre puisque tu es incapable de relancer une nouvelle malédiction, conclut-il pour elle avec un air entendu.

\- Vas-t-en.

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse.

\- Et moi de réfléchir ! s'énerva-t-elle, une vague de magie allant s'écraser contre son mentor qui la subit en battant des cils comme gêné par une bourrasque de vent.

\- Je vais te donner ... Quarante-huit heures, finit-il par accorder en simulant de regarder une montre qu'il ne portait pas.

\- Attends, l'interrompit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu pouvais sentir sa magie ... Celle de Miss Swan. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Ton petit cadeau ne fait que contenir sa magie, mais elle est là ... Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de beau avec une magie aussi pure que la sienne ? Elle n'oublie pas. La magie de Miss Swan n'a pas oublié ce qu'on lui a fait subir, ôte lui son collier et elle rongerait ta petite Princesse jusqu'à la moelle. Toute cette colère, cette indignation refoulée ... Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment le prendraient les Charmants !

Mal. Très mal. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la voir être consumée par des pouvoirs qui la feraient d'elle une toute autre personne. Non, à la réflexion elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir que cela arrive.

\- Merci de tes lumières, railla-t-elle. Tu peux disposer.

Le Ténébreux lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit serrer un peu plus les poings sans prendre la peine de le regarder disparaître. Derrière elle l'atmosphère s'apaisa un tant soit peu mais tous devaient avoir senti l'état dans lequel elle était et elle pouvait deviner Graham non loin d'elle qui hésitait à venir lui parler.

\- Trouve moi Peter, lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas attendu que son ordre soit accepté à haute voix, se transportant en un nuage de fumée noire dans la salle du trône que toute sa magie refoulée faisait crépiter d'une énergie menaçante. Elle était encore en train de se décider sur l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait faire subir au jeune homme quand les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur le Commandant et un Lieutenant connu pour son sadisme. Le choix la fit sourire. Graham n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

En silence elle observa le soldat jeter son comparse à genoux au centre de la pièce et mit quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur lui et frissonner en réalisant qu'elle l'avait autrefois trouvé beau. Aujourd'hui sa vue l'emplissait d'un dégoût qu'elle ne cachait pas.

Avec une lenteur délibérée la Reine quitta son trône pour avancer vers l'accusé, notant ses yeux baissés et son attitude qui criait la culpabilité. Il savait donc pourquoi il était là. Savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Comme un félin aurait observé sa proie, la sorcière prit un malin plaisir à tourner autour de l'homme qu'elle avait envie de détruire, sa longue cape noire et rouge semant derrière elle les embrumes d'une magie brûlante.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là Peter ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une éternité la voix rauque d'anticipation.

\- Oui Majesté.

La réponse chuchotée au sol en marbre ne convainc pas le Lieutenant qui lui assena un coup de lance pour qu'il la répète plus fort et elle eut un sourire à la douleur qui teintait ses mots. La sorcière finit par arrêter son parcours en face de lui pour s'accroupir et relever le menton du Faucon. Elle voulait qu'il puisse voir dans ses yeux à quel point il allait souffrir.

\- On va commencer par quelques questions, annonça-t-elle cependant avec un faux sourire.

\- Bien ma Reine.

\- Cesse avec ça. À partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ta Reine, tu n'as plus aucun droit dans mon Royaume ni au sein de la garde. C'est compris ?

\- O... Oui Majesté.

\- C'est bien, répondit-elle en tapant sa joue comme on féliciterait un animal obéissant. Maintenant mes questions. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Swan.

\- Elle est arrivée au château en pleurant je lui ai proposé de passer la soirée avec moi. Nous avons parlé parce qu'elle doutait de sa place au sein de la garde et je ...

\- Tu ?

\- Je l'ai amené dans ma chambre et nous avons ... Nous avons fait l'a...

\- L'amour ? coupa-t-elle avec dégoût. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est que faire l'amour soldat ?

\- Je ... O... Oui. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ? Et bien moi je crois que tu n'es qu'un animal qui ignore tout de ce terme. Si tu avais fait l'amour avec elle, tu n'aurais certainement pas profité de son état. Tu as vu qu'elle était troublée, tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour ton propre intérêt. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? Comment ça s'appelle de profiter d'une jeune femme qui n'est pas dans son état normal ?

Elle n'avait pas forcément attendu une réponse mais un nouveau coup de lance de la part du Lieutenant le plia en deux, coupant leur échange de regard avant qu'elle ne le force à reprendre position en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Un viol, finit-il par répondre.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non ! eut-il le culot de s'indigner.

Cette fois elle fut plus rapide que ses soldats, n'utilisant même pas sa magie lorsque sa main alla percuter la joue du jeune homme qui s'effondra sur le sol en marbre, une lèvre en sang.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle venue me trouver en pleurant ? gronda-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Peut-être parce que vous l'avez rendue malheureuse ? l'entendit-elle suggérer entre ses dents serrées.

Quelque chose claqua en elle, certainement sa magie un instant avant qu'elle ne perdre le contrôle, son bras se tendant vers le mur le plus proche où Peter fut projeté, les jambes battant l'air et les deux mains portées à sa gorge alors que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Le craquement sinistre des os qui jaillirent de ses bras en un geyser de sang lui arracha un hurlement de douleur juste avant qu'ils ne retombent le long de son corps parcourus de spasmes.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire ...

\- Em... Emma est ici pour vous et vous ... Vous l'avez blessée.

\- _Emma_ ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse en se rapprochant de lui à pas de loup. Qui t'as permis de l'appeler comme ça ?

\- Elle. C'est elle qui ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle autrement.

\- Et bien Peter ... continua-t-elle en un murmure à son oreille. À partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ne veut plus que ce prénom sorte de ta bouche. Je te l'interdis. Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, de lui parler, de la regarder, de penser à elle. C'est compris ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible, sembla-t-il répondre avec une honnêteté qui l'agaça.

Il n'y eu pas d'avertissement avant que sa main ne traverse la cuirasse de son armure pour arracher l'organe d'un rouge profond à peine souillé de noir par endroits.

\- Dans ce cas il va falloir t'obliger soldat sans quoi ce sera la mort.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas tenu un cœur dans le creux de sa paume, une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de faire du mal mais toute intoxiquée qu'elle était, elle n'aurait pas pu manquer la présence qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

\- Regina, non !

\- Tiens donc ... Mais qui voilà ...

Peut-être aurait-elle du employer un autre ton, cacher à la Princesse ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais pas même son air implorant ne fut capable de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'éprouver ce qu'elle était en train d'éprouver. Aucun droit sur Emma et en aucun cas celui de lui en vouloir, mais c'était le cas. Après tout c'était elle qui avait voulu venir vivre dans son château et apprendre à la connaître. Et bien voilà, elle saurait.

\- Excuse-toi Peter, ordonna-t-elle le poing serré.

\- Majesté je vo...

\- Auprès d' _elle._

Les lèvres plissées en un rictus elle l'observa se précipiter vers la blonde qui recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il l'atteignit, tombant à ses pieds en un amas ensanglanté pour implorer un pardon qu'elle lui accorda sans se faire prier.

\- Voilà un pardon bien vite accordé, railla-t-elle loin d'être satisfaite. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est suffisant Peter ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Le hurlement de douleur qui déchira l'immensité de la pièce dans laquelle il était répercuté en un échos sinistre la fit frissonner de plaisir. Voilà qu'après être parvenue à l'adoucir à un point qu'elle ne pensait pas atteignable, la blonde trouvait indirectement le moyen de la replonger dans les mauvaises habitudes de son règne de Méchante Reine. Sa main se crispa d'agacement sur l'organe qui y battait la chamade et elle observa d'un œil soudain désintéressé le corps qui se tordait sur le sol en marbre. La colère qu'elle ressentait toujours lui soufflait de broyer le restant de vie qui se battait sous la pression de ses ongles.

\- Regina non ! Je vous en supplie ...

Cette fois ce fut elle qui eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la blonde tomba à genoux devant elle pour implorer sa clémence. C'était très mal joué si elle espérait la faire changer d'avis de la sorte.

\- Debout, gronda-t-elle.

L'idée qu'elle puisse mettre un genou à terre à cause de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle ne faisait qu'accroître la noirceur qui avait envahi son esprit. Derrière elles le soldat se leva, ayant certainement pris l'ordre pour lui et elle fit disparaître son cœur d'un mouvement du poignet, insensible au hoquet de surprise que la chute soudaine de son corps armuré provoqua chez sa protégée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous l'avez tué ? s'affolait-elle déjà. Vous avez détruit son cœur ?

\- Simplement confisqué. Levez-vous, je vous interdis de vous agenouiller pour qui que ce soit d'autre que moi.

\- C'est pour v...

\- Pour obtenir ma clémence peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Pour lui.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle presque immédiatement en se levant avec précipitation. Je suis désolée ... Pour tout. Ce que j'ai fait ... Je ... Ce n'était pas digne d'une Princesse, vous devez être tellement déçue ... En colère. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne.

Déçue ? En colère ? Elle pouvait voir de là le dégout que s'inspirait la Princesse, certainement élevée par ses parents dans l'optique d'un mariage où elle serait encore pure. Sous ses airs de rebelle, la blonde garderait toujours en elle une insécurité que son éducation n'avait fait qu'imprégner plus profondément dans ses gênes. L'idée changea radicalement son humeur. Oui, elle était en colère, mais pas pour ce genre de raisons.

D'un mouvement du poignet elle fit disparaître Graham et le Lieutenant qui les observaient avec attention avant de se rapprocher d'Emma, notant la peur qui zébra brièvement son visage.

\- C'est ça ? C'est ça que vous pensez ?

\- N...Non ? sembla-t-elle douter, troublée par la distance qui s'amenuisait.

\- Non Princesse. Je ne suis pas en colère parce que j'estime qu'une telle action était déplacée, je suis en colère parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du se produire ainsi. Pas avec lui. Je suis en colère parce ... Parce que je suis jalouse.

Les derniers mots lui avaient échappés et elle resta un instant figée, presque autant choquée que la blonde par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire. Les yeux clairs qui s'étaient écarquillés de surprise s'illuminèrent soudain d'une joie qui chassa les dernières traces des larmes qui les avaient brouillés quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de l'affronter une seconde de plus, disparaissant à son tour dans un nuage de fumée pour se réfugier dans ses chambres.

 **.**

 **.**

Et soudain c'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à tourner en rond autour de son immense lit sous le regard inquiet du génie qu'elle avait chassé à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses mots et même si elle l'avait pu, elle ne _voulait_ pas. L'espoir qui avait envahi les traits de la Princesse nourrissait le sien plus que jamais. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible.

Pourtant la blonde ne semblait pas redevenir elle même. Murée derrière les immenses fenêtre de ses quartiers, elle l'avait observée refuser de se battre le restant de la journée, assise sur un banc en compagnie de Ruby Lucas avec qui elle échangeait des mots à voix basse les yeux rivés sur les hommes qui s'entraînaient. De là où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer le Commandant lui jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets mais personne ne semblait prêt à l'approcher. Sans doute avaient-il tous entendu parler de ce qu'il en coutait.

\- Dis moi encore qu'elle n'est rien de plus que la mère de ton fils ? susurra une voix quelque part dans la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Mal.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'allais bien.

La sorcière n'avait posé aucune question, accordant son aide sans s'opposer aux mesures drastiques qu'elle avait exigées juste après la visite que lui avait rendue le Ténébreux. Les visions d'horreur qu'il avait causées avaient été effacées, extraites et stockées quelque part où elles ne la dérangeraient plus. Elle avait presque souri en les voyant tournoyer en une brume argentée au fond de la cuve en ivoire. Son fils l'aurait très certainement comparée à la pensive d'Albus Dumbledore et elle avait brièvement envisagé de faire partager certains de ses souvenirs à la Princesse. C'était après tout le moyen de lui révéler la vérité mais une fois de plus elle avait été incapable de se décider.

\- J'ai entendu parler de la visite de Rumplestiltskin. Snow attend sa fille.

\- Snow est une idiote. Il me propose un autre marché qui retournera totalement Emma contre sa mère. Elle n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Je me fiche de Snow et de ses états d'âme. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de la donner à Baelfire.

\- De la donner ? Elle ne t'appartient pas Regina ...

\- Pas de leçon de morale, tu veux ?

Elle était déchirée entre l'égoïsme qui lui criait de refuser ce marché et conserver l'affection de la jeune fille et ce qui lui restait de sens moral qui aurait voulu qu'elle lui laisse expérimenter quelque chose que peu avaient la chance de vivre.

\- Et si c'était toi ?

\- Tais-toi.

Elle n'avait pas besoin des idées saugrenues de sa meilleure amie pour attiser celles qu'elle avait déjà en tête.

\- Enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu écartes la possibilité ?

\- _Tais-toi_ , répéta-t-elle avec une menace claire.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre quand quelqu'un d'autre la paradera à son bras.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant caresser le félin qui s'était lové à ses côtés sur le canapé où elle était assise. Elle ne lui avait jamais attribué de nom, s'amusant en secret de celui qu'Emma lui avait donné et auquel il répondait parfois.

\- Enfin regarde la, elle a l'air misérable ...

La remarque la fit lever les yeux vers sa comparse qui observait quelque chose en contrebas au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes avant de l'y rejoindre pour épier à son tour la Princesse qui semblait fascinée par les jets d'eau de la fontaine. Comme si elle avait senti leurs regards combinés, la blonde se redressa, la colonne vertébrale parcourue d'un long frisson avant de s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe où elle disparut au premier tournant.

\- Va la rejoindre, lui conseilla son amie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas ...

\- Elle a couché avec ce soldat ... Peter. Et je lui ai dit que j'étais jalouse, avoua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

\- Oh ... Et bien je ne vois pas de raison d'être malheureuse, ce doit être autre chose.

\- Elle est venue dans ma chambre. En pleurs.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Après ... Après l'avoir fait.

\- Avoir couch...

\- Oui, interrompit-elle peu désireuse de l'entendre répété. Hier elle m'a dit ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas digne d'elle et que je serais en colère ...

\- J'espère que tu l'as rassurée ?

\- Rassurée ? répéta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Oui ... Non. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas en colère mais _jalouse._

\- Ah, c'est comme ça que c'est sorti, sembla comprendre la blonde avant d'insister. Va lui parler. Tu sais que c'est le meilleur moyen.

\- Je ne ...

De l'indignation étouffa ses prochains mots tandis qu'une fumée d'un rose profond qui ne lui appartenait pas l'enveloppait pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur du château et au centre du labyrinthe où elle observa quelques secondes le souffle coupé la Princesse assise sur un banc devant l'immense fontaine où elle l'avait déjà rejointe quelques semaines auparavant. Elle semblait à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, triste réalisa-t-elle avec un soupir de résignation. Les derniers jours c'était la jeune femme qui avait à plusieurs reprises fait l'effort de venir la chercher quand elle avait été prisonnière de ses idées noires. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de retourner la faveur ...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer la posture soudain rigide de la blonde quand elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Rien.

\- Emma ...

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez savoir.

\- C'est à propos de ce soldat ? se força-t-elle à demander.

\- Non. Oui et non ...

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de se raidir, elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre dire que Peter lui manquait.

\- C'était mon seul ami dans la garde, finit-elle par compléter.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'en faire d'autre si vous les traitez tous de la même façon, rétorqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Regina ...

\- Pardon. Pardon je n'ai aucun droit. Excusez-moi ... Et cessez de m'appeler Regina.

\- Vous pourriez. Avoir le droit.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant la proposition qui lui était faite.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Ordonner à mes soldats de devenir vos amis ?

\- Non ! se révolta-t-elle avec un rire parce qu'elle avait surement comprit le trait d'humour.

\- Alors quoi ? Ruby ne vous suffit pas ? Aviez-vous des amis proches chez vos parents ?

\- Non. Juste elle. Mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- J'avais une amie dans le camp d'entraînement.

\- Faisons la venir, décida-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Elle est ... Elle est chez mes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Vraiment ?

La Princesse daignait enfin lui accorder un regard, le visage éclairé par le sourire empli d'espoir qu'elle lui adressait et elle se fit violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Si ça vous fait plaisir, nous irons ensemble. Dire bonjour à vos parents.

\- Marché conclu !

Ce fut elle qui s'assombrit aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, immédiatement rappelée à celui qu'elle devait conclure ou non avec le Ténébreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, mentit-elle sans conviction. Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour cette petite expédition.

Elle se levait déjà mais fut arrêtée par la blonde qui l'imita, lui barrant le passage vers la sortie du labyrinthe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a rien Emma, j'allais rentrer ...

\- C'est à cause du marché que vous propose Rumplestiltskin ? J'ai confiance en vous, je n'ai pas peur qu'il vienne m'attaquer. Tant que vous me promettez d'être là pour moi ...

Il y avait une insécurité dans le ton de sa voix qui la fit perdre de sa superbe, poussant un soupir avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour poser deux doigts sous son menton et la forcer à maintenir son regard.

\- Je serai là pour vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Emma, assura-t-elle avec sincérité.

\- Alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion. Ici même si je me rappelle bien et rien n'a changé.

\- Mes sentiments ont changé !

\- Pardon ?

Son cœur battait soudain si fort qu'elle était presque certaine que la Princesse pouvait l'entendre, retenue par une main autoritaire lorsqu'elle voulu reculer pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre elles. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait entendre la suite.

\- L'erreur que j'ai commise m'a permis de réaliser qu'il n'y a que vous ... Que vous que je veuille.

\- Non. C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas votre âme sœur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est parce que c'était l'autre ? Miss Swan ? C'était elle votre âme sœur ?

\- Non, grinça-t-elle agacée par le sujet qu'elle ne savait comment aborder. Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Comment ?

\- Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. _La méchante Reine n'a pas d'âme sœur._

\- Vous mentez !

\- Assez Swan !

L'ordre avait claqué dans le silence relatif des jardins et elle regretta immédiatement le surnom qui venait de se briser en mille éclats sur le visage de la blonde qui mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, passant du choc à une détermination qui la fit frémir. Il suffisait qu'elle regrette d'avoir fait l'association entre la mère biologique de son fils et la Princesse pour qu'elle adopte une expression qui la lui rappelait en tous points.

\- Ne m'appelez plus jamais Swan.

\- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de donner un ordre à votre Reine, répondit-elle immédiatement entourée d'un nuage de fumée violette.

Mais quelque chose agrippa son bras et elle eut le souffle coupé par le culot de la blonde qui venait de l'empêcher de la fuir, toujours à ses côtés lorsque les volutes se dissipèrent pour dévoiler l'entrée de la salle du trône où elle avait eu l'intention de s'isoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Arrêtez de fuir, vous êtes pire qu'une enfant ! Je suis là à vous dire que je vous aime et on dirait que vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'encaisser !

Elle ne savait plus par quoi être le plus choquée. L'audace de la jeune femme qui osait la confronter ainsi à la limite de l'insulte ou l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire. Un instant elle scruta avec attention le regard clair qui la mettait au défi et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire son choix sans connaître la vérité.

\- Très bien, décida-t-elle à haute voix en acculant la Princesse contre la porte en bois massif.

\- T...Très bien quoi ?

\- Ah, ça y est on a peur ? se moqua-t-elle en caressant la courbe de sa joue du revers de sa main.

Elle observa fascinée la blonde pencher la tête pour prolonger le contact avant que ses doigts ne glissent sur son menton pour l'immobiliser. Le temps imparti par Rumplestilskin était bientôt écoulé et elle se savait à présent incapable de prendre une décision sans en avoir le cœur net. Pourtant elle faillit reculer, uniquement retenue par le bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à elle et enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- C'est vous qui avez peur, lui répondit la voix étouffée.

Elle lui accorda un sourire qu'elle ne pourrait voir, faisant courir sa main le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme et jusque sous les boucles dorées où elle effleura la peau du bout des ongles, récoltant un gémissement qui réveilla le désir qu'elle avait jusque là tenté de contenir.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Peut-être ai-je peur d'avoir raison.

\- Mais vous ne le saurez jamais si vous ne tentez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde se dégagea un tant soit peu de son emprise pour chercher son regard et elle eut un sourire. Si elle cachait ses doutes derrière un masque forgé depuis des années, ceux d'Emma était clairement écrits sur son visage, fronçant ses sourcils d'insécurité. Elle était belle. Ses traits étaient plus purs encore que ceux de la femme qu'elle avait croisée à Storybrook, plus innocents et la pensée qu'elle puise la vouloir serra à nouveau son estomac. Là bas déjà elle avait eu envie de la jeune femme, des dizaines de fois et à des moments plus inappropriés les uns que les autres et ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas été étonnée de retrouver la sensation quand la Princesse tentait de lui faire la cour. Mais aujourd'hui ce qu'elle ressentait dépassait le simple désir et elle pouvait clairement voir ses sentiments reflétés dans les yeux clairs qui la regardaient avec appréhension.

Ce fut cette pensée qui lui donna le courage nécessaire de fléchir ses doigts dans les mèches d'or qu'elle caressait toujours sur sa nuque et attirer la Princesse pour enserrer des siennes les lèvres dont elle avait souvent eut envie d'effacer les sourires en coin. Si elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'un effleurement pour comprendre qu'elles ne briseraient aucune malédiction, elle pouvait clairement discerner le tumulte que son action était en train de provoquer sur sa magie et elle eut un sourire en sentant la blonde lui rendre son baiser et caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue mais se força à reculer d'un pas, aussi loin que le bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille le lui permettait.

\- Vous apprendrez que j'ai rarement tort Emma.

Il y avait de la confusion sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle se félicita de savoir cacher la sienne malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, brisé une nouvelle fois à l'idée qu'elle devrait abandonner l'espoir fou qu'elle avait eu ces derniers temps. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la magie qui tournoyait en volutes argentées dans les iris clairs. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une manifestation physique des pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait tout le temps sentir en sa présence. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus en avant, attirée pour un autre baiser.

Cette fois il n'y avait aucune précaution et elle s'étonna presque de la ferveur avec laquelle elle fut retenue quand elle eut un premier geste de recul avant de céder à la tentation, plaquant la Princesse contre la porte en bois massif de la salle du trône. Et si elle avait eut une quelconque réticence, elle perdit tout contrôle lorsqu'elle dut la retenir de tomber, agrippant une cuisse qu'elle cala contre sa hanche et provoquant un gémissement qui mit feu au désir qu'elle repoussait tant bien que mal ces derniers temps. Sous ses mains le corps de la jeune femme se cambra lorsque sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire et jusque dans son cou qu'elle marqua avec la fierté de ceux qui gagnent une guerre.

\- Regina ...

Prononcé tel une prière son prénom électrifia sa colonne vertébrale un instant avant qu'elle ne sente l'énergie fondre entre ses jambes qu'elle plaqua un peu plus contre la victime de ses assauts. Tout ce qu'elle donnait lui était rendu, leurs langues se battant en un duel qu'elle refusait de perdre. Sa main droite griffa un chemin jusqu'à la taille où le chemisier disparaissait dans un pantalon de costume bleu. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement, elle ne pourrait plus le faire. Elle rêvait déjà d'un corps nu sous le sien et des cris qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Le jour où elle toucherait à Emma de cette façon signerait l'arrêt de mort de n'importe quel autre prétendant. Ame soeur ou non, si elle la faisait sienne, elle ne laisserait plus personne s'en approcher.

Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle s'arracha à l'étreinte dans laquelle elle avait été emprisonnée, consciente sans l'être des larmes qui s'étaient échappées sur ses joues.

\- Non, non, vous avez pas le droit, l'implora la blonde.

Deux mains enserrèrent son visage mais elle garda les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés dans l'effort de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même et vaincre l'égoïsme qui lui criait d'emmener la jeune femme dans ses chambres.

\- Je ne suis pas votre âme soeur Emma. Vous méritez bien mieux que ce que je peux vous apporter.

 _Henry. Pense à Henry._

\- Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, refusant toujours d'affronter le regard de la Princesse. C'était une erreur. Vous devez partir. Rejoignez vos quartiers, on viendra vous chercher lorsque j'aurais choisi le moment où rendre visite à vos parents.

\- Regina !

Elle fut reconnaissante à la colère qui avait teinté son prénom. Quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait enfin se raccrocher.

Son masque était fermement en place lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard que les pupilles éclatées parvenaient à rendre encore plus noir.

\- Majesté, corrigea-t-elle d'une voix détachée en se dégageant pour de bon.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à la volée d'un mouvement de son poignet, forçant la blonde à reculer et elle s'interdit de lui accorder un regard avant de les refermer derrière elle. Elle ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur les premières marches qui menaient à son trône, une vague de magie destructrice s'échappant du poing qu'elle frappa par terre avant de le plonger dans sa propre poitrine pour en sortir l'organe qui battait la chamade. Noirci par les atrocités qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de commettre, il lui faisait encore plus pitié que d'habitude. Peut-être que si elle le retirait pour de bon ...

\- Satisfaite ? interrogea une voix derrière elle.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, se hâtant de replacer le coeur à sa place initiale sans prendre la peine d'effacer les larmes avant de se retourner vers son mentor.

\- Disparaît, gronda-t-elle.

\- Pas avant d'avoir ta réponse.

\- Tu la connais.

Le visage du crocodile se fendit d'un sourire carnassier dont elle aurait voulu arracher jusqu'à la dernière dent.

\- Très bien, c'est un marché conclu, chanta-t-il de sa voix qui lui donna envie de vomir.

Elle ne le regardait déjà plus quand il disparut dans une volute de fumée rouge, la laissant à nouveau seule dans cette pièce où elle se sentait d'habitude au sommet de sa gloire. Regina se traina jusque sur le trône ornementé où elle s'assit avec un soupir qui aurait pu se transformer en sanglot. C'était la bonne solution. La seule si elle voulait donner une chance à Emma d'être heureuse et à Henry de revoir le jour. Bientôt la Princesse retrouverait sa mémoire et alors elle aviserait.

 _Oui, c'était la bonne solution_ , se répéterait-elle des centaines de fois avec l'espoir d'en être enfin convaincue.

* * *

 _Vous m'avez tous plus ou moins réclamé Snow, vous l'aurez donc au prochain chapitre ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous ! :) Je vais finir par ne plus demander à ce qu'on excuse mon retard, ça devient redondant ... La période des examens arrive, mais je ferai mon possible pour mettre à jour le plus souvent possible !_

 _Merci encore & toujours à ceux qui font monter les compteurs de cette fic ! _

Blantello & Xengab _bienvenue dans l'aventure ;)_ Shaka _, la larme à l'oeil vraiment ? c'est super flatteur de savoir que je peux provoquer ce genre de réactions *o*_ Lily _j'ai pas encore décidé mais l'idée d'une "Evil Swan" comme tu dis me plait beaucoup donc ya des chances pour que sa magie la corrompe oui ..._ Elsyciel _, aie confiance, je t'assure que je t'amène vers quelque chose qui te plaira !_

 _& &&& sans plus tarder ... La suite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'était passé quelque chose. Longtemps elle avait attendu, rêvé du moment qui s'était produit la semaine dernière pourtant rien n'aurait pu la préparer aux effets secondaires. D'abord elle s'était sentie en colère. Parce qu'il était clair que Regina avait voulu ce baiser, voulu continuer mais qu'elle s'était fait violence pour une raison totalement absurde. Elle méritait _mieux qu'elle_ ? L'idée la faisait encore rire. Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'elle dans tous les royaumes réunis !

Et puis était venu le désir. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti aussi nettement de toute sa vie. Quelque chose qui lui rongeait l'estomac et l'avait plongée dans l'état étrange où elle redoutait et avait terriblement hâte de la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait la Reine dans un couloir ou parviendrait à l'apercevoir même de loin. Et avec le désir était venu quelque chose qui l'agaçait encore plus profondément : la jalousie.

Elle était devenue jalouse de tous ceux qui avaient le droit de partager son temps quand soudain la sorcière semblait avoir décrété qu'elle n'était plus digne d'en passer autant avec qu'elle qu'auparavant, se faisant introuvable quand elle la cherchait dans le château ou disparaissant avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent seules dans la même pièce. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'avait assez côtoyée, assez observée pour deviner que son attitude n'était que le reflet d'une peur qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer. Celle de Rumplestiltskin sûrement ...

Elle se rappelait avec horreur les larmes qu'elle avait vues couler sur le visage de cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais les y revoir. Mais comment était-elle censée aider quelqu'un qui se cloîtrait dans une solitude qui n'avait rien de bon et faisait systématiquement avorter toute tentative d'avoir une réelle conversation avec elle ?

Évidemment son humeur s'en était trouvée affectée et même Ruby avait eu le droit à sa crise de jalousie lorsqu'elle avait été appelée dans la salle du trône pour être interrogée sur certaines habitudes de la cour des White. Elle en était ressortie de bien meilleure humeur, souriante contrairement à Emma.

\- Arrête de faire la tête, lui demanda l'intéressée le lendemain matin autour de leur petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête Ruby, je sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Tu as trouvé le moyen de rentrer dans sa chambre quand les couloirs étaient gardés par une troupe de soldats, qu'est-ce qui peut t'arrêter ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Si elle avait raconté la balade qu'elle avait partagé avec la Reine, elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire qui lui avait permis de rentrer et où elle avait fini la soirée. Peter avait disparu du jour au lendemain et sa culpabilité qui l'avait poussée à aller le chercher jusque dans les donjons ne l'avait pas permis de le retrouver. Elle aurait aimé s'excuser et lui promettre qu'elle ferait tout au moins pour qu'il retrouve son coeur mais quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie ? La scène dont elle avait été témoin la semaine dernière la faisait encore frissonner ...

\- Swan ?

L'appel qui avait retenti de la voix du Commandant la fit grincer des dents mais elle se força à avaler sa colère en même temps que le morceau de pain qu'elle avait entamé.

\- Oui chef ?

\- La Reine veut que vous soyez dans la salle du trône toutes les deux d'ici une heure. Tenue de combat.

\- Ok, répondit-elle plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Elle attendit sagement qu'il ait fait demi tour pour bondir de table et monter les escaliers au pas de course. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : ils se rendaient dans le royaume de ses parents.

Après une courte délibération elle choisit la tenue de combat la plus simple qu'elle possédait : les jambes enserrées dans un pantalon en cuir noir tandis que son torse était recouvert d'une fine armure de la même couleur frappée en son centre de l'emblème du royaume en rouge sang. La Princesse entoura de deux étaux brillants ses poignets, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait à repousser des sorts, elle aimait la façon dont ils mettaient en valeur le reste de sa tenue. Les cheveux laissés libres en de longues boucles d'or elle enfila la ceinture qui supportait son fourreau et admira quelques secondes l'éclat particulier de la lame de son épée avant de la sécuriser à sa taille.

L'allure pressée qu'elle avait adoptée pour descendre les étages se calma à l'approche de la salle du trône où elle entendait les éclats d'une conversation se répercuter sur les murs en pierres. Un instant elle contempla les portes en bois massif, s'empêchant de rougir au souvenir qu'elle y avait été plaquée pour un baiser qui la hanterait certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Ton inquiétude commence à être offensante Graham, entendit-elle la voix basse menacer.

\- Et si elle avait employé d'autres sorciers ?

\- J'ai dit non, sembla-t-elle trancher.

La Princesse s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte, frappée par la vision de la sorcière dont la colère refroidissait l'atmosphère de la pièce. Drapée dans une robe noire qui laissait nue l'intégralité de son dos, elle exultait le pouvoir et quelque chose qui assécha la bouche de la blonde. Ses yeux parcoururent l'étendue de tissu ajouré de dentelles quand il n'était pas incrusté de pierres qui lui donnaient l'aspect d'une nuit étoilée. La traîne qui coulait sur le sol en marbre tout autour d'elle l'empêchait de voir les chaussures qu'elle avait choisies mais elles devaient être vertigineuses à en juger par sa taille presque égale à celle de son Commandant.

\- Ah t'es là !

La voix de Ruby la sortit momentanément de sa transe, levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de la Reine qui avait manifestement été en train de l'observer et elle dut se détourner vers son amie pour cacher l'embarras qui venait de colorer ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps ?

\- Tout le monde t'attend.

\- Bah, une Princesse a le droit de se faire attendre non ?

\- Etes-vous sûre que la règle s'applique quand c'est une Reine qu'elle fait attendre ?

\- Je ... Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Faites moi penser à féliciter le Professeur qui vous a enseigné l'étiquette.

Elle ne répondit pas, subjuguée par le ton presque taquin qu'employait la Reine qui venait de se rapprocher d'elles suivie de près par Graham. Ses oreilles et son cou avaient été parés de pierres noires. Elle jouait apparemment la carte de la Méchante Reine pour impressionner ses parents et elle était partagée entre la hâte et l'appréhension que le petit numéro allait provoquer.

\- Relevez vos cheveux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos cheveux, répéta-t-elle avec une lenteur aggacée. Relevez-les.

Elle obéit sans chercher à connaître les raisons, notant la façon dont les yeux sombres s'attardèrent un instant sur la marque qu'elle arborait toujours dans son cou depuis la dernière fois où elles s'étaient entretenues seules à seules mais l'expression de la brune resta remarquablement neutre. Ce fut elle qui eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un heaume enserrer sa tête et cacher son identité.

\- J'y vais incognito ?

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à faire impression n'est-ce pas ?

\- J...

\- Non. Ce n'était pas une question. Vous apprendrez. Tout le monde est prêt ?

La question avait beau avoir été adressée à tout le monde Regina n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'elle et la permission qu'elle demandait était claire. Elle sentit le sourire qui allait naître avant qu'il n'envahisse son visage, rassurée de ne pas être ignorée. Pas réellement du moins. Un sourcil finement dessiné s'arqua et elle s'empressa de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, se rappelant au dernier moment que le casque qu'elle portait masquait la plus grande partie de son visage et que la Reine n'avait pas pu être témoin de son débordement de joie. L'instant d'après une main s'empara de la sienne et elle sentit une magie désormais familière entourer le petit groupe.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait beau ne pas venir d'une famille où les entrées fracassantes étaient monnaie courante, elle savait en reconnaître une quand elle la vivait. Autour d'eux la fumée noire se dissipa et elle fut surprise de se retrouver à genoux aux pieds de la Reine, imitée à sa gauche par le Commandant. Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ignorer le cri de sa mère, le visage résolument baissé sur le sol qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celui de la salle où le couple royal prenait ses déjeuners.

\- Saisissez-vous d'elle ! entendit-elle son père ordonner.

Aux quatre coins de la pièce, les gardes qui s'étaient soudain mis en action tombèrent tous à terre inconscients et elle eut un sourire.

\- Quel charmant accueil, railla la Reine au dessus d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regina ?

\- Mais vous dire bonjour bien sûr ! Simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Assez ! Où est ma fille ?!

\- Oh Snow, calme toi ... Elle n'est pas si loin que ça. Graham, allez-y.

N'y tenant plus elle releva le visage pour observer l'intéressé déployer sa haute silhouette et tourner les talons en direction de la porte de la salle où deux hommes gisaient inconscients. Sous son masque de fer elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le grand loup qui le suivait de prêt. Quand Ruby s'était-elle métamorphosée ?

\- Aller où ? Regina qu'est-ce que votre soldat va faire dans mon château ?

Contrairement à sa mère, son père parvenait apparemment à garder un calme relatif, parlant toujours à Regina avec le ton d'un Roi qui s'adressait à quelqu'un qu'il respectait et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier d'avantage. Elle s'était promis de profiter de l'occasion pour lui parler et les faits la confortaient dans son choix. Elle était convaincue que quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir entre Snow et Regina, son père n'y avait pas grand rapport.

\- Récupérer quelque chose qu'Emma a réclamé.

\- Qu'elle a réclamé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier David, sembla noter la brune avec une once de sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Une amie.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tes petits soldats ne lui ont pas suffi ? entendit-elle sa mère s'exclamer, repoussant sa chaise pour se lever. Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir nous enlever notre fille et en faire un bon garde ? Tu croyais que parce qu'elle t'aimait bien quand elle était petite tu pourrais en faire une enfant de substitution ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa mère parler avec autant de mépris et si elle y faisait bien attention, elle pouvait distinguer une froideur qui lui rappela la magie noire qu'elle avait déjà pu sentir chez Regina dans ses pires moments. Si elle trouvait les propos hautement offensants, l'intéressée à qui ils étaient tenus n'avait pas l'air de sourciller, la tête légèrement penchée comme si elle essayait de décrypter le mystère qui s'offrait à elle. En face la Reine du royaume blanc avança encore de quelques pas et elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, prévoyant la menace.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Est-ce que tu lui as montré qui tu es vraiment ? Ce que tu es capable de faire ?

\- Oh je crois qu'il y a quasiment plus rien que ta fille n'ait pas vu de moi Snow ...

Malgré le sourire en coin de la sorcière, l'autre mit visiblement un instant à comprendre le sous-entendu qui venait d'être fait et elle ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui la poussa à bondir quand sa mère émit un rugissement qui aurait pu être celui d'un animal. Ou d'une malade mentale.

La lame de son épée bloqua sans effort le poignard qui avait été dégainé et elle eut un sourire lorsque le regard de sa mère croisa le sien, la reconnaissant sans qu'elle ait besoin d'ôter son heaume. Pourtant elle ne laissa pas à la brune l'occasion de parler, raffermissant sa prise pour forcer Snow a reculer.

\- Lâche cette arme où je te ferai regretter de m'avoir mise au monde, gronda-t-elle.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, vaguement consciente de la surprise de son père à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que le corps de sa mère ne soit violemment projeté en l'air pour atterrir sur l'immense table en bois dans un craquement sinistre au milieu des victuailles qui y avaient été exposées.

\- Surveille tes paroles Snow, un seul mot de sa part et ma promesse ne tient plus.

\- Ça suffit Regina, trancha le blond dans la voix autoritaire qu'il savait parfois prendre alors qu'il venait en aide à son épouse. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Cette fois la voix s'était faite plus douce et elle se détendit malgré elle, refusant pourtant de répondre. La jeune femme sentit une main effleurer le creux de ses reins, tournant les talons pour faire face à celle qui venait d'attirer son attention peut-être pour la rassurer ou lui donner l'autorisation de parler mais elle dut se mordre la joue pour éviter de se laisser distraire par le bref contact. L'instant d'après sa respiration fut totalement bloquée lorsque la Reine s'empara du heaume qu'elle portait encore pour le lui ôter, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux d'or dont elle arrangea elle même quelques mèches avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

C'était certainement pour le show, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal devant ses parents et ça marchait très bien à en juger par le grondement sourd qu'elle entendait émaner de sa mère sans réellement y prêter attention. Elle ne voyait plus que la sorcière dont les yeux assombris par un maquillage plus prononcé que d'habitude la dévisageaient avec une fierté non dissimulée. Les doigts qui étaient restés emmêlés dans ses boucles glissèrent sur sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, le bref contact provoquant une vague de désir à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. En face d'elle la brune semblait tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire et les lèvres qu'elle avait fixées s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.

\- Répondez à votre père Emma, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix basse qui parvint à la faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était.

\- Tout va bien, finit-elle par tenter de le rassurer d'une voix rauque qu'elle éclaircit en toussant. Je ... Je souhaitais simplement revoir une amie.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à ce qu'elle vienne plutôt que ... Plutôt que venir ici mettre ta mère dans tous ses états.

\- En effet, elle aurait pu, concéda la sorcière à ses côtés. Mais quel plaisir en aurais-je tiré ?

Snow qui s'était jusque là contentée de les regarder bouche bée, encore flageolante dans les bras de son mari les surprit tous en lui volant l'épée qu'il portait toujours à sa taille pour la lancer dans leur direction. Ce n'était pas la force avec laquelle l'action fut perpétrée ni l'audace d'attaquer aussi ouvertement qui la choqua le plus mais plutôt le fait qu'elle en était la cible. Elle allait s'écarter mais fut stoppée par une main qui enserra son avant bras.

Avec horreur elle observa la lame traverser son corps et retomber en un fracas de métal quelques mètres plus loin, envahie par la sensation d'une magie qui la fit trembler bien plus que la rage qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remercier son perpétuel ange gardien qui s'évaporait déjà en un nuage de fumée noire pour aller plaquer sa mère contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais accomplir exactement là hum ? Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser faire ? Tu étais prête à blesser ta fille pour prouver que je ne suis pas celle qu'elle croit ? C'est ça ?

La main qui serrait le cou de Snow ne lui aurait pas permis de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, pourtant sa geôlière attendit quelques secondes une éventuelle réponse avant de la laisser retomber le long du mur totalement désarticulée.

\- Pitoyable ...

Elle recula de quelques pas, permettant au Prince Charmant de voler au secours de son épouse qui peinait encore à respirer, toussant sous le regard méprisant que lui jetait la sorcière. Emma dut tendre l'oreille pour distinguer ses prochains mots, mais ils ne s'adressaient pas à elles. C'était un appel qui provoqua quelques secondes plus tard l'apparition de l'homme qu'elle avait déjà aperçu le soir où il avait pris les traits du fils de Regina. Rumplestiltskin se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un air curieusement joyeux sur le visage.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Majesté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante.

\- Ma fille. Tiens ta promesse.

L'intéressée frémit lorsque le regard de crocodile se posa sur elle pour la détailler avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Oui Rumple, tiens ta promesse, entendit-elle Regina répéter avec un rire.

\- Tue la ! Tue cette garce et rapporte moi ma fille ! ordonna Snow encore adossée au mur où elle avait été plaquée.

Le Ténébreux qui la fixait toujours lui adressa un léger sourire avant que ses yeux d'un vert étrange ne glissent vers la sorcière qui s'était rapprochée d'elle pour lui adresser un haussement de sourcil. Leur échange silencieux dura quelques secondes qu'il mit apparement à se décider à se tourner vers le couple royal.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Notre marché n'est plus.

\- _Pardon_ ?!

\- Notre marché ne tient plus. Regina m'a proposé quelque chose de plus ... Alléchant.

Dans son coin de la pièce la blonde vit clairement son père se tendre, son regard clair cherchant l'arme qu'il ne portait plus à la taille et elle se demanda brièvement qui elle aurait cherché à protéger si le sorcier s'était soudain mis à attaquer tout le monde. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit un bruit de pas les fit tous diriger leur attention vers les portes où Graham réapparaissait accompagné de la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie du château. L'intéressée avait l'air en pleines négociations avec le Commandant. Mais la conversation s'arrêta brusquement quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'interrompre.

\- Emma ? sembla-t-elle réaliser. M... Majesté ?

La blonde eut un sourire en la voyant mettre un genou à terre, aussitôt autorisée à se relever par la Reine. De son côté le chasseur n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le Ténébreux, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. En revanche aucun signe de Ruby. _Où était-elle aller se fourrer_ ?

\- Nous voilà au complet, entendit-elle pourtant la Reine déclarer. Alors à moins que le Ténébreux n'ait quelque chose à y redire ...

\- Absolument rien, s'empressa de préciser l'intéressé.

\- Dans ce cas nul besoin de continuer cette petite conversation ...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes nous rendre une visite par mois pour nous rappeler que notre fille ne nous appartient plus ? s'insurgea Snow. Et à quel prix t'es tu payé les services du Ténébreux ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

Malgré le ton emplit de mépris, il y avait une satisfaction déplacée dans la façon dont elle venait de s'exprimer qui la fit serrer les dents, remarquant du coin de l'œil sa Reine perdre du sang froid dont elle avait jusque là fait preuve.

\- Regina ?

Sa voix basse n'avait eu aucun mal à atteindre les oreilles de l'intéressée qui lui accorda un regard interrogateur.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir parler à mon père avant que nous partions.

\- Faites.

\- En privé.

La requête provoqua un froncement de sourcils qu'elle tenta d'apaiser d'un sourire sans parvenir réellement à faire disparaître le doute qui figeait les traits parfaits.

\- Dehors, sembla finalement se décider l'autre après l'avoir scrutée un long moment à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à déterminer.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je lui dirai pas que vous m'avez sauté dessus, lui souffla-t-elle à voix basse en la dépassant pour aller à la rencontre de son père.

Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner quelques pas plus loin pour croiser le regard offusqué qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Papa, tu me suis ?

La Princesse n'attendit pas sa réponse, sortant de la pièce avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait entre sa mère, Rumplestilskin et Regina, mais une chose était sûre, Snow n'en sortirait pas vainqueur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda le Roi quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur dans le jardin où elle s'était assise sur le dossier d'un banc.

\- Tu sais que je sais toujours quand quelqu'un ment hein ? En général je sais plutôt bien cerner les gens ...

\- Oui.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur ... Sur ce qui vous lie à Regina. Mais je sais que ma ... Que Snow lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Ecou...

\- Je sais aussi que quoi qu'elle lui ait fait, tu n'es pas autant impliqué qu'elle. J'ai encore du respect pour toi et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi ...

\- D'accord ... répondit-il lentement avec le ton de ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'on attend d'eux.

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions, si j'entends le moindre mensonge tu rejoindras Snow sur la liste des personnes dont je ne veux plus entendre parler et tu pourras considérer ton royaume dépourvu d'héritier.

Cette fois il ne répondit pas à voix haute, lui accordant un simple signe de la tête et elle croisa les doigts derrière elle avant de prononcer ses prochaines paroles.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que Regina avait eu un fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition ?

\- Oui.

La réponse semblait lui avoir coûté mais elle salua sa bravoure.

\- Est-ce que Regina le sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas vengée ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

\- Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire. Je suis à ses côtés pour d'autres raisons.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'y mêler Emma, tu es la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'est pas vengée. Certainement pour ne pas faire de toi une orpheline.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Miss Swan ? Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu ce nom ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec la grimace de ceux à qui on rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Qui était-elle ? Son âme sœur ?

\- Non, c'était ... C'était la mère biologique du fils de Regina.

\- Elle est ... Elle est morte elle aussi ? En lui donnant naissance ? hasarda-t-elle.

\- Non. Elle ... Elle a disparu. Après.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit encore en vie ?

Le regard clair qui lui ressemblait tellement sonda quelques instants son visage avant que son père ne se détourne pour observer le château dont ils sortaient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ...

La réponse avait beau manquer d'honnêteté elle n'était pas un mensonge et malgré l'envie d'en savoir plus la jeune femme décida d'abandonner le sujet. Elle n'était pas sûre que la Reine soit heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait posé ce genre de questions.

\- Disons que je doive évincer Rumplestilskin, comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? continua-t-elle son interrogatoire.

\- Celui qui contrôle la dague du Ténébreux, le contrôle. Il n'existe aucun autre moyen.

\- La dague ? Où est-ce qu'on la trouve ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle disparaisse de ce monde. Ta mère et moi l'avons longtemps cherchée lorsqu'il était dans nos donjons et même ... Même Belle ne sait pas où elle est.

\- Et sans la dague ? Qui est assez puissant pour le vaincre ? Regina ?

\- Regina peut-être ... Sa mère sûrement.

\- Sa mère ? La mère de Regina ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est la seule personne qui peut me venir à l'esprit oui. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ... Elle a ... Elle s'est arraché son coeur il y a bien longtemps. Tant qu'il en sera ainsi tu ne dois jamais t'approcher d'elle, tu m'entends ?

\- Qui a dit que je m'approcherais d'elle ? chercha-t-elle vaguement à le rassurer.

Il ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête et le silence qui s'était installé fut interrompu pas une déflagration qui fit se tendre son père mais l'instant d'après Regina et Rumplestiltskin sortait par la porte principale, suivis de près par le Commandant qui avait l'air de surveiller leur échange et la jeune femme qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Malgré la distance elle parvint à croiser le regard sombre de la sorcière qui eut une moue en constatant qu'elle était toujours aux côtés de son père.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as su que Snow était ton âme sœur ? s'entendit-elle demander avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

\- Qu... Comment ?

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Peut être, ça ne te regarde pas. Répond à la question.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas. C'était ... J'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre sans elle. Je suis ... Elle a fait de moi un homme différent dont j'ai été fier.

\- Est-ce que tu l'es toujours ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Même si elle a changé ?

La question avait été posée au hasard, provoquée par la remarque que lui avait faite Ruby la dernière fois où elles avaient évoqué le sujet de Snow White mais elle semblait avoir suscité un trouble auquel elle ne s'attendait pas chez son interlocuteur. Et bien qu'elle brûle de continuer son interrogatoire les regards qui pesaient sur elle depuis l'autre bout du jardin la firent y couper court.

\- Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté papa.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle se laissa brièvement étreindre avant de se dégager avec un sourire désolé des bras puissants qui l'entouraient et tourner les talons pour rejoindre la sorcière et le petit comité qui l'accompagnait.

\- Où est Ruby ? Je ne pars pas sans elle, prévint-elle.

\- Miss Lucas arrive.

Comme si elle l'avait entendue, l'intéressée apparut à la sortie de la cour du château, suivie par une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil un sourire aux lèvres. Mais leur pas pressés furent interrompus quand elles semblèrent remarquer ceux qui l'observaient en silence. Emma remarqua le regard caramel de la louve s'obscurcir lorsqu'il atterrit sur le Ténébreux et chercha d'instinct celui de la Reine qui ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour le remarquer et hausser un sourcil. Pourtant elle n'eut semble-t-il aucun mal à lire ses pensées.

\- Rumple, je suppose que nous nous reverrons bientôt ?

L'intéressé mit quelques instant avant de détacher son regard des nouvelles arrivantes et accorder son attention à son ancienne élève.

\- Que dites-vous d'un bal ? sembla-t-il proposer.

\- J'y penserai.

Le sorcier resta immobile quelques instants à la dévisager avant d'adresser un léger signe de tête à la Princesse et disparaître en un nuage de fumée rouge. Sa fausse politesse était une des choses les plus exaspérantes dont elle ait eu le malheur d'être témoin.

\- Bien ... Puisque nous sommes au complet.

Avant que la brune n'ait pu se saisir de sa main, elle fut arrêtée par son père qui s'interposa entre elles et Emma eut du mal à retenir le sourire que provoqua l'agacement profond qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Quoi ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander avant que l'autre n'éclate.

\- Si tu as l'occasion, sache que ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir ... Dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, accordant au bout de quelques secondes un bref signe de la tête en guise d'acceptation, levant les yeux au ciel quand il en profita pour l'étreindre une seconde fois. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être collant quand ils étaient en bond termes.

\- Et n'hésite pas à me présenter ce ... Cette personne. Qui qu'elle soit.

Cette fois elle eut un rire, imitée par Ruby dont l'ouïe sur-développée lui avait facilement permis d'entendre le murmure que lui avait glissé son père à l'oreille.

\- Je le ferai. Un de ces jours, promit-elle en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de la Reine qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

 **.**

 **.**

Étrangement l'humeur de Regina changea presque dès qu'ils furent réapparus sur ses terres et elle l'observa de longues minutes abattre son courroux sur Ruby qui avait choisi de ramener la libraire avec elle. Certainement la voyait-elle comme un danger en tant qu'ex compagne du Ténébreux mais un seul regard noir de la louve l'avertit de ne pas intervenir et elle préféra pour une fois s'éloigner de l'altercation pour permettre à la nouvelle venue de se familiariser avec les lieux.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que la jeune femme lui en veuille. Elle s'était enfuie de chez ses parents et l'avait laissée auprès d'un Roi et d'une Reine qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais après tout elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle l'avait vue se battre dans le camp, s'était assez entraînée avec elle pour savoir qu'elle aurait pu échapper à la surveillance des gardes du château et partir où elle le souhaitait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Au cas où tu reviendrais ... Au cas où je pourrais être utile là bas.

\- Tu voulais jouer les espions ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ta mère ... Ta mère a essayé de ...

\- De quoi ? pressa-t-elle immédiatement le cœur battant soudain la chamade.

\- De me soutirer des informations. Sur toi. Et la Reine. Elle n'est pas ... Elle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on dit d'elle.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle était froide. Manipulatrice. Une véritable Méchante Reine.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée là bas.

\- Et donc tu as demandé à la Reine de venir me récupérer ? demanda la brune mal à l'aise.

\- Yep.

\- Et ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici ? Rentrer dans la garde ?

\- Je peux pas te le promettre mais tu pourras rester ici ça c'est sur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois partie toute à l'heure ?

\- Pas grand chose, la Reine s'est foutu de la gueule de ta mère et elle a parlé avec Rumplestiltskin de son fils mais j'ai pas pu entendre grand chose ...

\- Hum ... Ok. Et le Commandant ? T'as vu où il était parti ? J'ai vu qu'il te parlait toute à l'heure ...

\- Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais restée chez tes parents au lieu de partir dans un camp ... Et non, je sais pas où il peut être. Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut bien que je te présente et j'ai une question à lui poser ...

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De ma promotion.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, emboîtant son pas dès qu'elle sortit de l'armurerie qu'elle avait été en train de lui faire visiter. Le chasseur ne fut pas difficile à trouver, surveillant d'un air indéchiffrable un entraînement entre deux soldats.

\- Commandant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Swan ?

\- Je voulais vous présenter mon amie, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre calmement malgré le surnom qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Nous avons déjà été présentés.

\- C'est une magicienne, insista-t-elle.

\- Qui sait provoquer des tremblements de terres ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et elle dut maîtriser son embarras soudain en se rappelant des événement qui avaient précédé sa fuite du camp d'entraînement où elle était restée cachée plusieurs mois. Le chef des armées s'en rappelait clairement lui aussi et avait apparemment deviné l'implication de son amie dans son évasion.

\- Exactement, choisit-elle de répondre. Vous savez de quoi elle est capable. Dérouter la garde c'est pas donné à tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?

En face d'elle l'homme ne prit pas la peine de cacher son effarement quant au culot dont elle faisait preuve mais elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Je devrais parler à la Reine de son implication ici mais je pense qu'elle pourra être formée par un de nos mages.

\- Ce serait un honneur, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Cela va de soit.

\- J'ai ... Euh ... J'ai une autre requête Commandant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins sûre.

En parler avec Peter avait été libérateur, les plans qu'ils avaient élaborés ressemblant presque à un bon roman mais aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle regardait l'homme en armure qui la dévisageait de toute sa hauteur, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le cran de faire sa demande.

\- Je vous écoute Swan, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- JeveuxdevenirLieutenant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ... Je veux devenir Lieutenant, répéta-t-elle plus lentement.

\- L'ambition est une bonne qualité.

\- Non, vous avez pas compris. Je veux que ça se passe maintenant. Dans les jours qui suivent. Je ne veux plus répondre au nom de Swan.

Sa déclaration provoqua un éclat de rire et cette fois elle ne fut pas capable de cacher son embarras, baissant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes et laisser au soldat le temps de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Ca vous fait rire ? Vous oubliez déjà que si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai pu vous désarmer et vous faire saigner ?

\- Je n'oublie pas Swan. Il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes faible. Vous n'avez pas de quoi gouverner un groupe d'hommes. Vous n'êtes pas assez respectée par les autres et même si vous l'étiez vous n'avez pas la force physique nécessaire pour faire face à ceux qui s'opposeront un jour à vous. Ce serait un suicide et la Reine ne le permettrait pas.

\- Donc ... Parce que je suis une femme, crut-elle comprendre.

\- Entre autres.

\- Je suis l'héritière d'un Royaume entier qu'un jour je devrais gouverner comme Regina gouverne le sien. Est-ce que vous m'en pensez incapable ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'êtes pas prête c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas pr...

Cette fois elle fut interrompue par la main de la jeune femme qui se posa sur sa bouche.

\- Merci encore, l'entendit-elle clamer par dessus ses protestations en la forçant à s'éloigner.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? gronda-t-elle quand elles furent assez loin.

\- Oh t'énerve pas. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que j'étais pas à la hauteur ? Tu le penses aussi ?

\- Il a pas dit ça. Il a dit que tu n'étais pas prête. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Éclaire-moi je t'en prie ...

\- Qu'il va falloir que tu t'entraînes pour leur en mettre plein la vue. Il a pas tort tu sais ... On a appris à bien se battre et je t'ai vu faire en tournoi, mais un Lieutenant de la garde royale ?

\- Mais j'ai battu le Commandant ...

\- Tu ne l'as pas battu Em, je suis désolée mais tu as eu un élément de surprise qui l'a fait abandonner le combat. Il a ses défauts mais le Commandant a été choisi par la Reine parce que c'est un homme avec des valeurs que tout le monde respecte. Les lieutenants ne se battent pas à la loyale, certains prennent plaisir à torturer et à tuer.

\- Je pourrais être un Lieutenant différent ! argua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Peut-être. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'as peut-être pas encore le statut nécessaire auprès d'eux pour le devenir. Tu comprends ?

Un instant elle chercha les yeux chaleureux qui étaient en train de la fixer avant de lui accorder un sourire forcé.

\- Ouais, je comprends ...

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'entraînement. De levers aux aurores à courir avec son amie, parfois rejointe par Ruby et encore plus rarement par le Commandant qui n'avait jamais l'air d'avoir fait plus de cinq cent mètre de course même quand elle arrivait aux pieds du château pliée en deux par l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir de son côté. Puisqu'il était parti elle s'était accaparée de l'arc en acier noir que Peter avait toujours porté sur lui et en plus de ses entraînements au tir elle avait commencé à se battre avec plus de ferveur que jamais.

Regina l'avait remarqué. Plusieurs fois elle avait vu la surprise de la Reine quand elle assistait à certains combats, son intérêt quand elle se battait au corps à corps avec des méthodes qu'elle n'avait pas appris ici. Mais jamais elle n'en avait fait la remarque. Leurs rapports cordiaux ne s'étaient pas détériorés et si elle avait à plusieurs reprises montré son inquiétude lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ou sa désapprobation quand elle suivait certains soldats dans des soirées passées dans des auberges où l'alcool coulait à flot, elle n'avait semble-t-il plus osé intervenir dans ses choix de vie.

La sorcière semblait lui accorder un espace dont elle ne voulait pas, sautant sur la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce changement dans leur relation.

\- Avec qui allez-vous au bal ?

Elle dut retenir un rire. Cachée dans l'alcôve depuis de longues minutes elle avait attendu en silence que la Reine sorte de la bibliothèque, livre sous le bras pour lui poser la question et le hoquet de surprise qu'elle lui avait arraché était des plus satisfaisants.

\- Princesse ce ne sont pas des manières ...

\- De vous poser de telles questions ou de faire sursauter une Reine ?

\- Je n'ai pas sursauté.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne. Avec qui allez-vous au bal ? répéta-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas puisque la brune avait décidé de la dépasser après une courte pause.

\- Seule Emma. Je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier.

\- Et que diriez-vous d'une cavalière ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'indigna-t-elle de la réponse si tranchante.

\- Emma ... Si vous insistez je choisirai quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes pas sérieuse ?!

\- Très.

\- Si vous venez accompagnée je ne viendrai pas.

Son ultimatum provoqua un rire bas qui lui serra l'estomac. La brune ne portait pas ses habituelles robes au décolleté plongeant ni de pantalon en cuir, mais la simple robe d'un vert profond qu'elle portait près de son corps parvenait tout de même à lui faire souhaiter de l'enlever.

\- Vous êtes obligée de venir Emma. C'est un ordre et cela vous fera du bien de retrouver l'ambiance de la cour … À moins que vous ne vous soyez trop habituée à celle des tavernes ?

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de retrouver cette ambiance ? Je m'y ennuyais à mourir … Et je n'ai rien à mettre.

\- Je vous trouverai une robe.

\- Je déteste les robes.

\- Vous aimerez celle que je choisirai pour vous.

La promesse lui arracha un vrai sourire et malgré le regard complice dont elle fut gratifiée, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre.

\- Et moi ? Est-ce que je peux amener un cavalier ?

\- Faites ce qu'il vous plaît Princesse.

\- Donc ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ?

\- Très bien.

Son ton dut trahir la décision qu'elle venait de prendre et elle s'efforça de garder un visage impassible quand les deux perles d'ébènes la fixèrent avec une intensité capable de déchirer n'importe quelle façade.

\- Vous croyez que votre amie Maléfique serait d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

\- Pardon ?

Elles étaient arrivées devant les chambres de la Reine qui s'était soudain immobilisée, finissant par se tourner vers elle avec une lenteur qui aurait pu la terrifier si elle n'avait pas remarqué son trouble quand elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Emma que les choses soient claires ... Si vous laissez Maléfique s'approcher de vous, vous n'aurez plus jamais le loisir d'assister à aucun bal. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

\- Dites-moi ? répondit-elle avec une assurance hautaine.

La main qu'elle avait avancée vers le visage parfait fut chassée d'un mouvement agacé avant qu'elle ne soit violemment précipitée contre le mur adjacent sans pouvoir contrôler le grondement qui lui échappa lorsque la Reine se plaqua contre elle pour la menacer, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

\- Parce que je vous aurais tuée toutes les deux avant que la soirée ne se soit terminée. Maléfique est hors limite. C'est compris ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, toute pensée cohérente anéantie par la proximité de la brune dont le parfum entêtant allait la poursuivre toute la nuit.

\- _Est-ce que c'est compris_ ? répéta l'autre une main agrippant le col de son chemisier clair.

\- Oui, finit-elle par acquiescer le souffle coupé.

Seulement alors la brune sembla se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait réellement sur elle, ses yeux tombant sur sa bouche entr'ouverte avant de remonter vers les siens pour l'observer de longues secondes. Cette fois elle ne fut pas repoussée lorsque le revers sa main caressa la joue brûlante de la Reine qui sembla même s'y lover un instant avant de détourner la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur son poignet en un bref baiser qui chauffa à blanc l'espace entre ses reins.

\- Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Emma ...

Elle allait répliquer quand elle se dégagea soudain de son espace personnel pour se tourner vers la porte de ses chambres.

\- Reg…

\- Choisissez bien votre cavalier Emma, vous ne voudriez pas me contrarier ...

Le battant en bois claqua sous son nez et elle resta de longues secondes interdite devant l'écusson gravé. La brune ne lui avait pas semblé plus énervée que ça. D'accord, elle venait de lui claquer la porte au nez mais malgré son agressivité quand elle avait évoqué Maléfique, elle ne lui avait fait aucune interdiction. Un sourire ravi fendit le visage de la Princesse.

Le bal serait l'occasion rêvée de se prêter à son activité favorite : Énerver la Reine. Et elle avait trois jours pour trouver le cavalier idéal.

* * *

 _J'avais écris la scène du bal mais en fait elle rend tellement mieux du point de vue de Regina que vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my dears ! Je suis toujours autant touchée par vos réactions, vous êtes une réelle motivation, la preuve j'ai écris ce chapitre au lieu de réviser mes exams de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez donc mon échec professionnel sur la conscience ;) J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je le fais dans la journée, promis !_

ElsyCiel _je suis désolée de pas pouvoir faire plus court qu'une semaine :(_ Lily _, voilà voilà & tu as un petit aperçu de l'"Evil Swan" qui fera son apparition plus tard ;) _Helena _bienvenue à bord & merci de ces compliments ! _Raphi5930 _tu sais qu'Emma ne vit que pour ça, agacer Regina ^^_

 _Shoutout to Solveig5 qui s'est MARIÉE ! Oui-oui, donc si vous la connaissez allez la féliciter ! :p _

_Allez, comme promis le bal ... & plus ^^ ( Je me suis pas relue, donc ça doit être pleinnnn de fautes )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11:**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Debout dans la pièce qu'elle seule aujourd'hui appelait "dressing" Regina observait depuis de longues minutes l'image que lui renvoyait l'immense miroir qui recouvrait un pan entier de mur. La femme qu'elle voyait n'était pas elle. Pas celle qu'elle était à présent du moins. Mais ce soir plus que jamais elle avait besoin de se cacher derrière les apparences qu'elle avait toujours su créer. Ce soir elle devait présenter Baelfire à la Princesse et malgré les longues nuits blanches passées à réfléchir sur la manière dont elle allait pouvoir le faire elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Aucune _envie_ de le faire. Mais un marché était un marché et elle n'avait rien de plus alléchant à proposer à Rumplestiltskin pour échapper à sa promesse.

Son regard aux longs cils ombrés d'un lourd maquillage noir glissa le long de la robe qu'elle avait choisie. Elle voulait être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Et d'Emma. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, confortée dans son ego pour essayer de supporter ce qui allait ce passer. Aussi avait-elle enfilé une des robes les plus provocantes qu'elle détenait. Sa main aux ongles laqués d'un violet presque noir caressa le tissu de la même couleur, descendant le long du décolleté ravageur. Le velours qui drapait son corps svelte se muait en un voile noir dont la transparence ornementée d'éclats d'améthystes laissait entrevoir la moitié de ses cuisses avant de s'épaissir à nouveau en une traîne quelque part au dessus de ses chevilles. Rares étaient celles qui osaient montrer autant leur corps dans n'importe quel royaume mais la réputation qu'elle avait assise autour d'elle le lui permettait largement. Sa main remonta pour effleurer une mèche des longs cheveux qu'elle avait en partie laissés libres, le reste savamment attaché en hauteur. Ses lèvres laquées d'un rouge presque violet s'étirèrent en un sourire faux qu'elle devrait certainement se forcer à porter pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle au félin qui la regardait placidement depuis un coin de la pièce.

Les yeux d'or ne changèrent pas d'expression mais l'animal se déplia sur toute sa longueur avant de venir se frotter à elle. Ce soir ce serait lui son cavalier. La pensée la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle savait que la Princesse s'était mis en tête de l'agacer en venant accompagnée au bal, une mission qu'il lui serait facile d'exécuter se doutait-elle. Qui qu'elle amène, la jalousie serait au rendez-vous. Au moins se consolait-elle en sachant que le sentiment était réciproque. Plusieurs fois elle avait remarqué les regards noirs dont héritaient ceux qui lui parlaient quand elle n'accordait pas son attention à la blonde. Le désir aussi avait été facile à remarquer sur les traits de la jeune femme qui n'était visiblement pas habituée à devoir le cacher. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette robe. Avec l'espoir que quiconque l'accompagne, quiconque qu'elle puisse lui présenter, la Princesse n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle. La démarche était égoïste mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher.

\- Viens ici, ordonna-t-elle au lynx dont elle effleura le poil soyeux avant de les faire disparaître de ses chambres.

Protégée par l'opacité de la fumée qui l'avait transportée dans l'immense salle de fête, la Reine eut un sourire en entendant le brouhahas des invités se transformer en murmures de la rumeur de son arrivée et elle fut surprise de l'anticipation qu'elle sentit serrer brièvement son estomac avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. A ses pieds son animal de compagnie émit un rugissement qui fit définitivement taire tous les convives avant que son nom ne soit clamé par un héraut quand les volutes de magie violette se dissipèrent pour la révéler à tous.

D'un seul mouvement tous les hommes de la garde royale qui avaient abandonné leurs armures pour des costumes noirs plus élégants que certains Princes mirent un genou à terre et elle ne chercha même pas à cacher son contentement. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent la foule, s'arrêtant brièvement sur son ancien mentor qui l'observait avec un air amusé avant de chercher la seule personne qui l'intéressait ici ce soir.

Elle repéra la robe d'abord. Celle qu'elle avait choisie pour la Princesse et qui accentuait à merveille sa silhouette. Elle se laissa le temps à son regard de parcourir la totalité du tissu d'un beige illuminé d'or avant qu'il ne plonge dans les yeux clairs qui la dévoraient. Elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de la détailler encore et se délecter de l'admiration et du désir qui s'étaient emparés du visage de la blonde mais elle dut se contenter de lui adresser un léger signe de tête en guise de salut. Le sourire carnassier qu'elle adressa à la foule n'avait rien à voir avec son image de Méchante Reine mais tenait plutôt de la satisfaction profonde qu'elle éprouvait face à la réaction d'Emma.

D'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet elle donna la permission à tous de reprendre leurs activités, aussitôt alpaguée par la seule personne assez téméraire pour s'approcher d'elle en premier.

\- Quelle robe chérie ... On pourrait presque croire que tu cherches à voler la vedette à la Reine de la soirée !

\- La Reine de la soirée ? répéta-t-elle incapable de penser à quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec elle.

\- Ta petite Emma a fait une réelle impression quand elle est rentrée toute à l'heure ... Les conversations vont bon train.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ils n'ont que ça à la bouche ... Je vais certainement en entendre parler pendant des semaines aux conseils ...

\- Je compatis, répondit-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que tout le monde savait qu'Emma avait choisi de faire partie de son armée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne ...

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue, n'est-ce pas ? sembla deviner son amie.

\- Emma ? Si bien sûr, je l'ai vue.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue ! répéta-t-elle comme si tout s'éclaircissait.

Fronçant les sourcils elle redirigea son regard vers l'espace où elle avait aperçue sa protégée quelques minutes plus tôt sans pouvoir la retrouver. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le Ténébreux qui semblait vouloir son attention et commençait déjà à se diriger vers elle mais quelque chose d'autre retourna son estomac quand elle comprit soudain le sens des mots de sa meilleure amie.

- _Avec qui est-elle venue_ ? gronda-t-elle.

Sa question provoqua un éclat de rire qui lui aurait valu d'être étranglée si elles n'avaient pas été en public.

\- Regina !

En face d'elle les yeux clairs de Maléfique étincelèrent d'une malice qui lui fit serrer les dents mais elle se contenta de se tourner vers son ancien mentor dont la moue traduisait le profond agacement.

\- Agréable soirée Rumple ?

\- Elle le sera d'autant plus quand tu auras remis la Princesse dans le droit chemin.

\- En la poussant dans les bras de ton fils ?

\- Toujours mieux que ceux dans lesquels elle est actuellement non ?

L'insinuation fut la goutte de trop et elle laissa sa magie s'insinuer dans le diamant qu'elle portait à l'annulaire pour repérer sa cible, se tournant d'instinct vers un angle de la pièce où le spectacle qu'elle vit la fit serrer les poings, irisant de colère l'habituelle aura qui l'entourait. En pleine discussion avec son père qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas invité à l'événement, la Princesse venait d'accepter une coupe de champagne de la part de son cavalier qui entoura sa taille d'un bras musclé. L'intéressée dut sentir le regard incrédule dont elle faisait l'objet et elle fut obligée se mordre la joue pour garder son masque d'impassibilité lorsque la Princesse se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire triomphant accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Comment avait-elle fait pour le convaincre ?

Graham n'apparaissait jamais accompagné à moins qu'elle ne lui ait expressément ordonné de le faire et il ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la Princesse était un sujet délicat. Il l'avait vue torturer Peter, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant ... Une fois de plus le souvenir qu'il avait été intéressé par Emma Swan à Storybrook lui revint à l'esprit et elle eut une moue qu'elle cacha en se tournant vers son ancien mentor.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- De toute évidence, répondit-elle la voix rauque d'une colère mal contenue. Où est ton fils ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça ? Tu l'as pas retrouvé ? Tu m'avais dit q...

\- Non, non, cela fait des semaines que je l'ai retrouvé, mais il ne fait que s'enfuir. Je lui ai parlé du bal ce soir mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il est.

\- Et que dit ta boule de cristal ? railla-t-elle.

\- Qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés, répondit-il d'un ton terne qui arrêta son cœur.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers Emma mais celle ci était en train de discuter avec la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait fait ramener du royaume de ses parents. Avait-elle déjà rencontré Baelfire ? Où ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Elle dut lutter contre l'irrépressible envie de se réfugier dans ses chambres pour harceler Sidney et obtenir les réponses à ses questions mais elle résista à l'envie, décidant d'occuper immédiatement son esprit par quelque chose d'autre.

\- Chérie attend !

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa meilleure amie, dépassant ses interlocuteurs pour partir dans la direction du petit groupe qu'elle avait jusque là fusillé du regard, la foule se fendant devant le lynx qui lui ouvrait le chemin.

\- Emma vous a invité ? demanda-t-elle tout de go à l'homme qui manqua s'étouffer dans le verre qu'il avait été en train de boire.

\- Regina ... M... Majesté, pardon. Oui, c'est elle. Dois-je comprendre qu'elle l'a fait sans votre permission ?

\- Sans m'en parler oui ...

\- Elle a tendance à faire ça, lui répondit le père de l'intéressée.

\- Où est Snow ?

\- Chez nous. Elle ... Elle n'était pas invitée.

\- C'est un plaisir de me l'entendre dire.

Un éclat de rire la fit détourner le regard du Roi pour s'intéresser à sa fille qu'une réplique de son Commandant venait de ravir. Les dents serrées elle observa son soldat se comporter avec la classe dont il savait faire preuve lorsqu'elle le réquisitionnait pour parer son bras dans certaines occasions. Voilà donc le sujet de toutes les conversations ce soir. Ils devaient tous croire qu'elle allait les marier, assurant la fusion de leur deux royaumes. L'idée aurait pu la faire rire.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que la rumeur est vraie ? demanda le blond à ses côtés comme s'il avait suivi le cour de ses pensées.

\- Le Commandant m'appartient, répondit-elle simplement. Sa présence au bras de votre fille n'est qu'un prétexte qu'elle a trouvé pour m'agacer.

\- Emma vous apprécie énormément, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je veux être sûre que vous ne la ferez pas souffrir.

Elle détacha son regard du groupe qu'elle avait été en train d'observer pour le plonger dans les deux perles claires qui tentaient tant bien que mal de soutenir l'intensité de son examen. L'affection qu'Emma avait conservé envers son père était compréhensible. Même si elle n'appréciait pas le personnage, toujours révulsée par le fait qu'il ait aveuglement suivi sa femme pour lancer une malédiction qui les dépassait tous, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les signes. Elle venait de lui parler sans éprouver l'irrépressible envie de le tuer et à en juger par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer, le Roi n'avait pas l'air de la détester plus que ça.

\- Jamais intentionnellement David, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Alors vous allez me répondre, honnêtement ? Avez-vous vendu ma fille à Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Non ! s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude qui attira quelques regards.

\- Alors pourquoi son fils la regarde-t-il comme si elle lui appartenait ?

Pendant qu'il parlait le Roi avait dirigé son attention vers sa fille et elle l'imita, un vertige la forçant à se raccrocher au bras de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. C'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à ses côtés. Graham elle savait comment réagir, mais Baelfire ... Ses yeux se plissèrent sur la silhouette des deux jeunes gens qui discutaient avec enthousiasme, provoquant une vague de panique telle qu'elle n'en avait pas vécue depuis des années.

\- Regina ? Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux, se força-t-elle à articuler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais ... Je croyais qu'il était resté là bas ... Dans l'autre réalité ...

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle à haute voix en se rendant compte qu'en effet elle n'était au courant de rien.

Le Ténébreux avait eut raison. Son fils et Emma se connaissaient déjà. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de remplir sa part du marché, comment était-elle supposée soutenir ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux quand tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était arracher la gorge de ce garçon qui était pour l'instant innocent ?

\- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-elle à moitié avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir vers le balcon le plus proche où elle chassa d'un regard ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

 **.**

 **.**

Petite déjà elle avait détesté les bals. Ceux auxquels sa mère la forçait à assister et ceux auxquels elle se forçait à assister auprès de Léopold et Snow. Sous son règne les occasions s'étaient faites plus rares, ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur les transformant souvent en petits massacres avant qu'elle n'y mette fin en chassant tout le monde à coup de boules de feu. Aujourd'hui il était hors de question d'en faire de même et pourtant elle pouvait sentir sa magie en ébullition tenter d'échapper à son contrôle.

\- Calme toi, entendit-elle la voix de sa seule amie lui chuchoter dans son dos.

Les mains crispées sur le balcon en pierre la brune émit un grondement animal qui aurait pu émaner du lynx qui était resté à ses côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas, gronda-t-elle.

\- Calme toi. Tu vas perdre le contrôle de ta magie si ça continue ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il est là ... Le rejeton de Rumplestilskin.

\- Oh Regina, je t'ai dit que tu le regretterais ...

\- Je l'ai fait ! explosa-t-elle. Je l'ai embrassée. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien ! Mon coeur s'est brisé et je lui ai fait du mal mais elle n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Je ne suis pas son âme sœur Mal ...

\- Et s'il fallait plus que ça pour briser la malédiction ?

\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que je l'amène dans mon lit et que je passe le restant de mes jours à le regretter quand il ne se sera rien passé ?

\- Non, sembla-t-elle réfléchir à voix haute. Je suis désolée ...

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ne pleure pas tu vas ruiner ton maquillage, la prévint la blonde en se rapprochant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Le simple contact provoqua la montée de nouvelles larmes qu'elle effaça rageusement. Comment pouvait-elle être devenue si faible ? Parce qu'elle avait certainement violé le secret de ses pensées, Maléfique força deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire affronter son regard désapprobateur.

\- Regina regarde moi ... Si tu la veux vraiment, prend la. Ce n'est pas un gringalet qui va t'en empêcher non ?

\- Ce serait faire preuve d'égoïsme.

\- Et l'hypocrisie on en parle chérie ? Pour qui est-ce que tu portes cette robe hum ?

\- Je vous dérange ?

La voix plus froide que d'habitude la fit se tendre, tournant brusquement le dos à sa meilleure amie pour tenter d'ignorer ses dernières paroles.

\- Je vous laisse, entendit-elle Maléfique lui susurrer sur un ton ravi avant de quitter le balcon.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de raffermir sa prise sur la rambarde en pierre, les yeux rivés sur les torches qui brûlaient le chemin vers son château. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester impassible quand la Princesse se rapprocha d'elle pour s'adosser au rempart qui les protégeait d'une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres, sentant le regard attentif qui étudiait son profil.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, conseilla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Non.

Un muscle se tendit dans sa mâchoire. Elle détestait qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas causer d'esclandre. Prenant une dernière bouffée d'air, la brune tourna les talons pour rejoindre la fête qui battait son plein dans le château mais fut arrêtée par une main sur son avant bras, attirée sans ménagement contre la jeune femme dont elle sentit le souffle dans son cou, frappée par la froideur avec laquelle elle prononça les prochains mots.

\- Est-ce que par hors limite vous entendiez " elle est à moi " ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'autre jour ... Vous m'avez interdit de m'approcher de Maléfique. Est-ce que c'était parce que vous êtes avec elle ?

\- En quoi est-ce censé vous regarder exactement ?

\- Tournez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tournez-vous, je veux que vous me regardiez dans les yeux et répétiez ça.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être outrée qu'elle se permette de la confronter de la sorte ou flattée qu'elle tienne tant à avoir une réponse à cette question. Son corps obéit avant qu'elle ne se décide, pivotant pour faire face à la blonde qui l'observait avec un regard dur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Ce que je fais avec Maléfique ne regarde que moi Swan.

Deux mains bien plus puissantes que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue se saisirent de chaque côté de son visage pour l'approcher infiniment près des lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes à chaque mot.

\- Emma. Je m'appelle _Emma,_ Majesté, gronda-t-elle.

\- Et bien ... _Em-ma_ ... Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites, tout le monde pourrait nous voir.

L'éclat dangereux de quelque chose qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître brilla un instant dans les yeux clairs avant que la force d'un baiser ne l'oblige à fermer les siens. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille hésitante dans l'échange auquel elle ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes incitée par les ongles courts qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son cou. Cette fois c'était elle dont les jambes menaçaient de ne plus la maintenir, la forçant à passer un bras autour de la taille de la blonde qui la mena à reculons vers un mur où elle fut plaquée, le contact froid des pierres électrifiant tout son corps.

Les mains jusque là accrochées autour de son visage descendirent sur ses épaules avant de migrer le long de ses flancs et jusque dans le creux de ses reins où elle eut à peine à faire pression pour l'inviter à se cambrer contre elle. Emma qui prenait le contrôle c'était nouveau. Suffisamment pour qu'elle s'y complaise quelques secondes encore, le temps que le baiser où elle n'avait aucun contrôle se fasse plus lascif, l'inondant d'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la nuit.

\- Je _veux_ qu'on nous voit Regina. Je rêve que vous puissiez m'appartenir et que tout le monde le sache ... l'entendit-elle murmurer contre ses lèvres.

Le souffle court elle ne répondit pas, elle en était incapable. Tant pis si quiconque pouvait les surprendre, elle n'aurait qu'à leur faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient vus décida-t-elle. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme et elle dut se convaincre de ne pas percer la peau, grisée par le grondement de désir qu'elle provoqua chez la blonde qui la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur pour un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec une ferveur qui lui fit rendre les armes, se contentant de la tenir dans ses bras.

\- Regina s'il vous plaît ...

L'éclat de la magie qui tourbillonnait dans les yeux clairs ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui habitait le pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou et qui éclairait d'une lueur pale l'espace entre elles. Secrètement elle espérait pouvoir être la seule à la mettre dans un tel état.

\- Oui ?

 **-** Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir le droit d'être avec vous ?

\- Emma ... Il y a tellement mieux que moi.

\- Non, c'est complètement faux. Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville dans la salle. Et cette robe ... Vous l'avez mise pour moi non ?

\- Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas mise pour distraire Graham de sa cavalière ?

\- C'était une erreur ? Je n'aurais pas du lui demander ? J'ai pensé ... J'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne voulais pas vous faire honte ...

\- Et apparaître en société avec le seul homme qui a tenu mon bras depuis des années vous a paru être une bonne idée ?

\- Je ... Non ?

Un instant elle soutint le regard empli d'incertitude avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

\- C'était un bon choix. Graham est un des rares hommes en qui vous pourrez faire confiance.

La blonde hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé, ses yeux toujours perdus dans les siens. Les mains qui enflammaient encore le creux de ses reins remontèrent le long de son corps pour y semer un désir qu'elle se força de tenir à distance avant de caresser sa joue de quelques doigts.

\- Est-ce que ...

\- Oui, répondit-elle à la question qu'elle voyait brûler dans les pupilles dilatées.

Comme si elle en avait été privée depuis des années, la Princesse se rua à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Pourtant cette fois le baiser était beaucoup plus tendre, la lenteur avec laquelle elles s'explorèrent d'abord du bout de la langue puis plus profondément ajoutant à l'envie qui crépitait dans l'air autour d'elles.

Un raclement de gorge non loin d'elles fit se raidir la blonde et malgré sa précédente déclaration ce fut elle qui la retint un instant de plus, partiellement parce qu'elle refusait de mettre fin au moment et parce qu'elle voulait prouver quelque chose à l'intrus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Graham ? gronda-t-elle les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux qui la dévoraient.

\- Rumplestilskin vous cherche, répondit-il avec une voix où elle pouvait clairement entendre son embarras.

L'évocation du nom la fit se raidir, retenue de force par la Princesse lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager des bras par lesquels elle était encore enlacée.

\- C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes dans tous ces états ? Il vous tient ? C'est ce marché ?

\- Emma ... Le marché que j'ai passé avec Rumplestilskin doit rester entre lui et moi.

\- Donc je ne suis pas concernée ?

\- Tout ce qui me concerne vous concerne désormais, choisit-elle de répondre pour éviter de lui mentir ouvertement. Mais vous ne risquez rien, croyez moi.

Elle parvint à trouver assez de volonté pour s'éloigner d'elle, s'arrêtant uniquement lorsque ses pas la menèrent à hauteur du Commandant dont elle captura le regard clair.

\- Le message était clair ? Touche la et je te promets que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à ta misérable existence d'ici la fin de la nuit.

\- Oui ma Reine.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit acquiescer une deuxième fois en silence d'un signe de tête et elle n'attendit pas plus avant de re-rentrer dans la salle bondée, trouvant immédiatement la présence de Maléfique vers laquelle se réfugier.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je te déteste, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Ton rouge à lèvres a un peu coulé ou c'est moi ?

Le grondement qu'elle émit provoqua des éclats de rire qui attirèrent le regard de nombres de convives dont le Ténébreux qui en profita pour se rapprocher d'elles.

\- Changement de plan, lui annonça-t-il.

Apparemment même s'il passait son temps à lui échapper, Rumplestiltskin avait encore assez d'influence sur son fils pour lui tirer les informations nécessaires à la mise en route de leur plan. Dès qu'il lui avait révélé l'existence d'Emma et son statut d'âme sœur le jeune homme n'avait semble-t-il pas pu résister à l'envie de la rencontrer sans attendre de lui être présenté en bonne et due forme. Ainsi, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une de ces tavernes où elle n'aurait jamais du permettre à Emma de mettre un pied.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas osé lui révéler son identité, se contentant d'être _Neal,_ un voyageur dont les histoires la ravissaient. Il pouvait certainement se montrer charmant et intéressant supposa-t-elle une énième fois les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes gens qui étaient justement en train de parler avec entrain. Pourtant c'était elle que la Princesse avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait eu aucun doute sur le désir qu'elle avait vu brûler dans les iris pratiquement éclipsés par les orbes noires qui brillaient en leur centre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? entendit-elle Maléfique lui demander derrière un verre d'alcool fort.

\- Faire avec.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard, la Princesse tourna la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire plus timide que d'habitude auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à la donner à cet homme mais pour l'instant elle devait faire avec les règles imposées par le marché.

\- Majesté, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Neal. Quel bon vent vous amène ici ? choisit-elle de lui répondre, jubilant de sa surprise car il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'y prenne ainsi.

\- Emma, répondit-il pourtant avec un sourire charmeur qui lui donna envie de l'étrangler. C'est elle qui m'a invitée ici.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter. Bien évidemment vous êtes le bienvenu ici tant qu'Emma le veut bien.

\- Euh ... Vous vous connaissez ? demanda l'intéressée qui semblait intriguée.

\- Nous nous sommes connus. Brièvement.

Quelque chose comme de la jalousie assombrit le regard clair de la Princesse et elle ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour la rassurer. A ses côtés Maléfique cacha son sourire dans le verre dont elle but une gorgée avant de s'exclamer avec ravissement quand les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent dans la salle.

\- Majesté, puis-je me retirer et demander une danse à votre garde ? demanda le fils du Ténébreux avec une politesse qui lui fit grincer les dents.

\- Sans aucun doute Neal, se força-t-elle à répondre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les yeux rivés sur eux elle les observa se positionner en même temps que d'autres couples, la superbe du jeune homme s'évaporant à une vitesse alarmante quand la blonde lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire ? lui demanda Maléfique.

\- Oh je suis presque certaine de pouvoir deviner toute seule, répondit-elle avec un petit rire avant de tourner les talons, refusant d'être témoin de leur danse.

 **.**

 **.**

Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé le restant de sa soirée à fuir, se forçant à supporter des conversations auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt et surtout à ignorer le regard brûlant qui la couvait. A force d'y faire grésiller une tension palpable, elle avait quasiment faillit enlever la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et à sa plus grande surprise, la Princesse ne l'avait pas poursuivie pour obtenir d'éventuelles explications. Pas même lorsque la fête s'était terminée ou le lendemain où elle l'avait à peine croisée rentrant d'un entraînement, couverte de boue.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Rumplestiltskin avait semblé ravi de la tournure des événements et elle s'était gardée de paraître trop sûre d'elle, acceptant d'accorder la main d'Emma le jour où Baelfire la lui demanderait, confiante qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Ses certitudes s'envolaient pourtant à mesure qu'elle voyait l'intéressé entrer dans son château comme s'il était un invité de marque, passant des soirées entières avec les soldats dans la grande salle où ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Plusieurs fois elle les avait surpris plongés dans des conversations qui avaient l'air bien plus sérieuses que ce à quoi elle s'attendait de leur part.

Après leurs baisers volés au bal elle s'était attendu à tout sauf ça ... Maintenant c'était elle qui avait l'air d'une adolescente troublée par ses hormones quand elle observait la blonde s'entraîner dans la cour du château tandis que l'autre avait l'air de pouvoir supporter leur distance. Son manque d'intérêt pour elle avait commencé à assombrir ses humeurs. Reprochant toujours à Graham d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner au bal, le Commandant avait dut subir à plusieurs reprises des remontrances qu'il ne méritait pas. C'était de lui qu'elle avait appris la dernière lubie de la Princesse qui voulait se faire nommer Lieutenant _. Lieutenant._ Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes ... Pour autant c'était la seule explication qu'elle voulait bien accepter pour son absence. Qu'elle ait l'esprit occupé par autre chose ... En espérant que ce ne soit pas _quelqu'un d'autre ..._

Aujourd'hui le diamant qu'elle triturait à son annulaire n'avait cessé de brûler d'une magie qui la mettait sur les nerfs, redoutant elle ne savait quoi.

\- Où est Emma ?

\- Elle est partie s'entraîner avec le fils du Ténébreux il y a une heure Majesté, répondit le génie dont le reflet flottait quelque part dans son dos dans le miroir d'où il assistait généralement aux conseils d'état.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma Reine, je les ai vus disparaître à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Ça leur arrive souvent ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine.

Une vague de jalousie comme elle en avait rarement ressentie la fit serrer les poings, plusieurs vitres se fissurant derrière elle. Emma lui trouvait-elle quelque chose de particulier ? Était-elle tombée sous son charme comme Emma Swan était tombée sous celui de l'homme dont elle avait fait le père d'Henry ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu raison toutes ces fois où elle avait pensé que les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard n'était que de l'admiration mal placée ? Un instant elle contempla la possibilité d'interroger Sidney plus en avant, le forcer à ré instaurer une surveillance constante sur la Princesse quitte à mobiliser d'autres gardes avant d'en décider autrement.

\- Comment s'appelle la petite sorcière qu'elle m'a demandé de ramener de chez ses parents ?

\- Marine ? suggéra son confident.

\- Voilà. Va me la chercher.

Habitué à ses sautes d'humeur, il disparut sans même prendre le temps d'accepter la requête à haute voix et elle se posta à une des fenêtres dont elle répara les carreaux fissurés par sa magie pour observer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles sa patience s'amenuisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des coups frappés à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'une simple pensée. Un servant annonça la jeune femme mais elle resta résolument dos à elle, concentrée sur la forêt où se trouvait certainement Emma.

\- Comment trouvez-vous votre vie ici ?

\- Agréable Majesté. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir un jour l'honneur de pouvoir vivre dans ce château.

La sorcière balaya l'éloge d'un signe distrait de la main, elle n'avait pas invité la jeune femme ici pour entendre chanter ses louanges. Elle était tout à fait consciente du privilège qu'elle avait bien voulu lui accorder sur la simple demande de la Princesse.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez ici pour tenir compagnie à Emma mais ces derniers temps elle préfère la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre ... Un jeune homme.

\- Neal, confirma-t-elle.

\- Où vont-ils durant leurs petites escapades ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas n'est pas une réponse acceptable. Que vont-ils faire dans la forêt ?

\- Je les ai entendus parler de voyage dans le temps et dans d'autres univers, lui répondit la plus jeune avec l'air de faire un effort pour trouver une réponse qui lui conviendrait. Je sais qu'elle a passé plusieurs soirées à lire un livre qu'elle a emprunté dans votre bibliothèque mais je vous assure que je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Quel livre ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La réponse la fit gronder se retournant enfin pour dévisager la jeune femme à qui Emma devait les tatouages qui souillaient la peau de son bras à chaque fois qu'elle se saisissait d'une arme. Elle eut un rictus de mécontentement en constatant le regard franc où elle ne pouvait desceller aucun mensonge. Il faudrait donc qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se tramait par elle même.

\- Pas un mot de cette conversation avec la Princesse, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse qui fit frémir l'autre. Si vous tombez sur une information utile à ce sujet contactez mon génie dès que possible.

\- Oui Majesté.

Toujours soucieuse elle se contenta de la congédier d'un vague signe de la main en direction des immenses portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour lui offrir une sortie et exigea de Sidney qu'il fasse fouiller discrètement la chambre de la Princesse. Elle allait elle même se charger de la bibliothèque quand quelque chose la figea dans son mouvement, agrippant la main qui la brûla un instant avec une intensité telle qu'elle lui arracha un rare hurlement de douleur avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

\- Non ... Non, non, non ... s'horrifia-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le solitaire qui ne brillait plus de l'éclat d'aucune magie.

 _Impossible_ ... Les portes de la salle du conseil s'ouvrirent en grand fracas pour révéler le Commandant, arme au poing.

\- Majesté !

\- Emma ... Où est-elle ? Où est la Princesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Elle n'est pas encore revenue. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure incendiaire, sa magie volatile propulsant l'intégralité du mobilier contre les murs en pierre de la pièce.

\- Je ...

Perdu, Graham la regardait avec une inquiétude affolée. Elle tremblait réalisa-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les mains qu'elle cacha dans les plis de la robe qu'elle portait.

\- Trouve-moi Emma ! hurla-t-elle cette fois. Sidney !

\- Oui Majesté, je m'y mets, répondit l'intéressé qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt dans le miroir qu'il avait déserté peu de temps auparavant.

Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté, réfléchissant déjà à une allure folle à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle avait enfilé ce collier autour du cou d'Emma quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, vivant en permanence avec la preuve de son existence à son doigt. Avec le temps la magie qui l'avait d'abord agacée s'était avérée une présence agréable et aujourd'hui quelques minutes avaient suffi à la laisser dans un état de manque terrible. Sans compter les implications que cela pouvait emporter.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle refusait d'envisager la possibilité de la mort de la jeune femme. Elle l'aurait su. Ressenti plus profondément que ça tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle avait déjà perdu Henry, elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans la Princesse. Il lui fallait une potion, un sort, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de la localiser au plus vite et éteindre la peur qui était en train de ronger son estomac. Elle essuya des larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle était en train de se relever avec difficulté quand elle sentit la magie l'appeler.

La sensation réveilla un souvenir lointain et elle un sanglot de soulagement lui échappa tandis qu'elle se laissait envahir par les pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Les volutes d'un violet profond la transportèrent dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnut pas, une clairière où régnait un chaos qui n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Majesté !

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à l'appel qui avait retenti de la voix d'un homme dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler pour le moment mais l'impuissance totale qui avait transpiré dans l'unique mot qu'il avait prononcé fut suffisante pour la faire changer d'avis et se tourner vers la scène d'horreur sur laquelle elle avait été invoquée.

À quatre pattes au milieu de l'espace dégagé, la Princesse semblait l'épicentre d'une tornade de magie telle qu'elle en avait rarement vue. Le collier. Elle avait enlevé le collier réalisa-t-elle en un mélange de soulagement et d'exaspération et venait certainement de l'invoquer sans même sans rendre compte. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait étant petite ...

\- Idiots ...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama le fils du Ténébreux alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à approcher la jeune femme.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Pour toute réponse Baelfire lui désigna son bras droit dont la vue lui arracha une grimace. La chair avait été arrachée, l'os cassé dépassant de plusieurs centimètres la peau qu'il avait percée.

\- Vous peut-être. Mais pas moi. Appelez votre père, je ne guérirai pas ça, le prévint-elle uniquement avant de faire un pas de plus submergée par la magie qui tourbillonnait dans l'air.

Pas de la magie blanche nota-t-elle avec une brève surprise avant de se rappeler des propos de Rumplestiltskin. Celle d'Emma Swan était présente dans le corps de la Princesse, ses doutes et sa colère.

\- Emma ... tenta-t-elle en ignorant la morsure des pouvoirs qui l'attaquaient de toutes part.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, notant avec un pas de plus vers elle la façon dont tous ses membres semblaient trembler et la terre se soulever autour d'elle, chaque respiration difficile craquelant le sol d'une fissure supplémentaire. Elle ne contrôlait absolument rien.

\- Emma, regardez-moi.

Cette fois sa voix dut parvenir aux oreilles de l'intéressée dont le poing alla s'écraser sur le sol, la forçant à utiliser sa propre magie pour se protéger de celle qui l'attaqua avec une force brute dont elle ne fut même pas étonnée. Elle avait toujours connu l'immense potentiel de la Sauveuse.

\- Éloignez-vous.

La voix n'était pas celle de la Princesse qu'elle connaissait. Pas non plus celle d'Emma Swan. La blonde releva la tête, révélant son visage que les mèches d'or tombant jusque là en cascade avaient caché et elle eut un bref mouvement de recul en croisant le regard assombrit par une haine qui n'aurait pas du s'y trouver.

Elle refusait de se battre contre elle pourtant elle devait l'atteindre pour la neutraliser. Regina se redressa, abandonnant toutes ses peurs pour enfiler le masque de la Reine qu'elle avait appris à être. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de laxisme...

\- Je crois que vous ne vous êtes pas rendue compte à qui vous parliez ...

\- Éloignez-vous ou je vais vous tuer !

Le rire qui éclata n'avait rien de joyeux mais l'effet dramatique attendu ne manqua pas d'agir, les yeux d'habitude si clairs s'accrochant aux siens pour un duel qu'elle ne perdrait pas. La démarche sûre elle en profita pour faire quelques pas de plus, insensible à la magie qui la brûlait de toute parts, elle serait toujours à temps de réparer les dégâts plus tard.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée assez près pour la toucher.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans aucune réaction autre que le tremblement qui s'était intensifié et elle perdit patience, se saisissant du col de la jaquette qu'elle portait pour l'attirer à sa hauteur, surprise de voir la défiance avec laquelle elle fut dévisagée.

\- On obéit aux ordres de sa Reine Swan, gronda-t-elle.

Sa réplique alluma une lueur fauve dans les yeux qui la fixaient intensément et elle dut serrer les dents pour résister à la magie qui s'insinua en elle avec une force destructrice rare, obligeant la sienne à répliquer. L'électricité qu'elle avait jusque là ressentie autour d'elles se manifesta plus violemment envahissant les bourrasques de vent d'éclairs en ajoutant au vacarme ambiant.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose quand elle remarqua avec un frisson que les yeux de la blonde s'y étaient fixés, les pupilles soudain dilatées par autre chose que de la colère ou de la peur. Sa main libre alla s'emparer du menton de la Princesse pour la forcer à rencontrer son regard avec une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pourtant pas. Ce fut elle qui fut surprise par la violence du désir presque animal auquel elle dut résister, certaine que ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir n'était pas juste de son propre fait. Malgré elle Regina sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire de soulagement. Elle pouvait faire face à ça.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui fit gronder la jeune femme.

Une main s'agrippa au creux de son décolleté pour l'attirer avec une autorité qui la fit frissonner mais elle se força à résister à quelques centimètres de la bouche qui avait voulut s'emparer de la sienne.

\- Pas comme ça, répondit-elle au froncement de sourcils de la blonde.

Les doigts qui avaient jusque là maintenu le menton de la Princesse descendirent dans son cou où ils tracèrent le contour de la chaîne qui y apparut quelques secondes plus tard. La Reine sentit le corps de sa protégée se dérober sous ses jambes et la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe en même temps que tous les objets qui avaient été suspendus dans les airs autour d'elles par la magie non contrôlée.

\- Emma ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en écartant les mèches d'or qui tombaient sur le visage bien plus pale que d'habitude.

Avec une panique nouvelle elle observa quelques secondes durant le torse de l'intéressée se soulever au rythme erratique de ses respirations difficile.

\- Mais quelle idiote ... Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- J... Je voulais vous faire un cadeau, lui répondit la petite voix cassée par l'effort.

\- Un cadeau ? Restez en vie c'est tout ce que je demande de vous ...

Oubliant toute précaution la brune attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui troublaient sa vision. A l'instant peu importait qui pourrait les voir, de toute manière elle ne sentait plus aucune présence autour d'elles, le Ténébreux avait du fuir avec son fils comme le lâche qu'il était. Le visage enfoui dans le cou où elle sentait la chaîne battre d'une magie palpable la sorcière laissa courir ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, y déposant une série de baisers qui lui valurent d'être étreinte par deux bras tremblants.

\- Emma, parlez-moi ...

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de dormir dans votre lit pendant ma convalescence ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sans réfléchir.

Les lèvres claires s'étirèrent en un faible sourire qui parvint à la rassurer l'espace de quelques secondes avant que les yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle ne se flouent et que la Princesse perde définitivement connaissance dans ses bras.

* * *

 _... Sinon sur une note plus joyeuse, le rating devrait pas tarder à monter au M, ça devrait en ravir plusieurs ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey vous tous ! Je vous avais prévenus qu'il y aurait du retard hein, les exams, tout ça-tout ça... Bonne nouvelle pour vous j'ai enrôlé une super Beta, du coup s'il reste des fautes c'est de la sienne et plus de la mienne ;D Merci RavenFeatherShadow donc, toutes les réclamations sont à adresser directement à cette jeune femme ^^_

Lily _il y a moins de rebondissements dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ;)_ ElsyCiel _je crois que tu as battu ton propre record du plus long compliment jamais inventé,_ Raphi5930 _Oui Emma finira par contrôler sa magie mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^_

 _Bref, un chapitre à deux temps aujourd'hui, il me sert un peu de charnière et vous aurez le droit à un aperçu d'un personnage qui arrivera plus tard ... Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Tout comme celle qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina, la passion qu'elle avait toujours eue pour la magie n'avait pas cessée quand elle était arrivée au château de la Reine. Elle s'était même accrue. La bibliothèque avait été une source infinie de savoir, dévorant d'abord tous les livres de contes qu'elle put trouver, impressionnée par la diversité des légendes et des créatures. Et puis elle s'était intéressée aux grimoires qu'elle avait trouvés dans une section poussiéreuse, survolant des passages entiers qu'elle ne comprenait pas, parfois parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens pour elle et parfois parce que la langue dans laquelle ils avaient été écris lui était totalement inconnue.

En plus des livres elle avait découvert le plaisir d'avoir des conversations, de réelles conversations avec des gens qui ne lui cachaient rien sur les sujets qui l'intéressaient. Attablée dans les tavernes où elle acceptait rarement les boissons qui lui étaient offertes, elle avait passé des nuits entières à écouter des gens raconter des aventures qui lui mettaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors forcément quand elle avait rencontré Neal le charme avait opéré. Plus de deux cents ans d'aventure ... Le jeune homme avait vécu dans des pays où le temps reste figé, dans des pays où l'on se déplace dans d'immenses oiseaux d'aciers qui volent de contrées en contrées, dans des pays où les animaux parlent et les arbres se meuvent dans les forêts.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin du regard dur du Commandant pour deviner qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Mais depuis quand côtoyait-elle uniquement le fréquentable ? Peut-être parce que Peter n'était plus là pour nourrir ses rêves et Ruby trop occupée avec Belle, elle s'était confiée au nouveau venu, ravie quand il avait apporté des réponses à ses questions et l'espoir dont elle avait besoin. Cela n'avait apparemment pas empêché le brun de lui cacher certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il connaissait la Reine. Ils s'étaient connus. _Brièvement_. La jalousie qui avait saisi ses entrailles n'avait d'égale que la trahison qu'elle avait ressentie, n'attendant même pas la fin de leur danse pour exiger des réponses. Il n'avait pas menti en réfutant qu'il ait un jour été dans les draps de la femme qu'elle aimait, mais il n'avait pas tout dit. Parce qu'il avait certainement senti qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa confiance il avait redoublé d'effort pour être dans ses bonnes grâces. Et elle avait accepté sa présence en espérant qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour faire un cadeau à Regina.

Regina ...

Une douleur aiguë la réveilla en un cri silencieux, une main allant immédiatement se crisper sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou. La gorge serrée faute d'avoir bu, la jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce dans laquelle elle était, reconnaissant avec étonnement les lieux. Ses yeux balayèrent les tentures d'habitude d'un rouge profond et sa respiration s'arrêta tout simplement quand elle remarqua la silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Plongée dans ses pensées son ange gardien ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée et elle admira encore de longues secondes le profil parfait dessiné par la lumière pale que la lune offrait à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Regina ? se força-t-elle à articuler.

\- Em ... Emma ?

La silhouette qui s'était tendue se releva avec la lenteur de ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs de ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre et malgré la faible luminosité elle dut porter une main devant ses yeux lorsque l'ombre se décala pour dévoiler un peu plus de la lueur pale de l'astre qui trouait le ciel noir. Comme si son geste venait de confirmer ses doutes, la Reine sortit définitivement de son immobilité pour se précipiter à son chevet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va ? répéta l'autre avec une incrédulité proche de la colère. C'est à moi que vous posez cette question ! Non je ne vais pas bien !

\- Moi ça va, trouva-t-elle la force de plaisanter.

La vérité était toute autre. Elle ne sentait quasiment plus ses jambes et l'extrémité de ses doigts qu'elle voyait pourtant reposer sur le tissu de la robe de la sorcière ne lui permettait en aucun cas de sentir la matière qui avait l'air soyeux. Son inquiétude dut être palpable, presque aussitôt reflétée sur le visage de la brune.

\- Parlez-moi. Ça fait des jours que j'attends que vous repreniez conscience, ne vous avisez pas de reperdre connaissance.

\- Je ... Je ne sens plus mes doigts. Et mes pieds. Des jours ?

\- Maléfique va arranger ça. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais elle est plus douée que moi pour ça et maintenant que vous êtes réveillée elle pourra certainement travailler plus vite.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais rester éveillée très longtemps Regina.

Elle avait l'impression de sortir du pire entraînement de toute sa vie, courbaturée jusque dans le plus infime de ses muscles. Sa phrase assombrit l'expression de la Reine dont une main vint effleurer sa joue et y répandre une magie qu'elle sentit lui redonner des forces.

\- Reposez-vous.

\- Vous serez là quand je me réveillerai ?

\- Oui, eut-elle le temps d'entendre avant que la magie n'opère à nouveau pour la faire sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait jour lorsqu'elle se réveilla, surprise de découvrir la Reine endormie sur une méridienne qui avait été approchée du lit où elle était étendue. Un instant elle contempla la force de la nature qui lui faisait apparemment assez confiance pour dormir à ses côtés, totalement vulnérable. Si ses actions des derniers jours n'étaient pas suffisantes à prouver qu'elle était un véritable ange gardien, les traits parfaits du visage qui ne portait plus aucun masque ne laissaient aucun doute. Elle aurait pu retomber amoureuse d'elle en un regard.

Testant sa force en s'étirant elle s'extirpa en silence des couvertures qui la tenaient relativement au chaud pour se glisser contre la beauté endormie qui l'entoura presque immédiatement d'un bras protecteur sans pourtant s'être réveillée. Les yeux fermés elle resta de longues minutes immobile à écouter la lente respiration de la Reine, incapable pour autant de retrouver le sommeil quand elle pouvait sentir le corps brûlant contre le sien.

Sa respiration toujours faible cessa quasiment d'exister quand derrière elle la brune émit le bref grondement de quelqu'un qui s'éveille, se tendant brièvement avant de raffermir son étreinte. Elle qui comptait faire semblant de dormir fut trahie par le frisson que lui arracha la main qui s'empara de quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour dégager son cou où la sorcière étouffa un petit rire.

\- Bonjour, choisit-elle de croasser.

\- Hum ... Vous désertez mon lit après l'avoir si longuement réclamé ?

\- Il ne m'intéresse que si vous y êtes aussi.

\- Je m'en doutais ... Comment allez-vous ?

\- Mieux maintenant, répondit-elle en tentant de résister à l'attrait de la voix rauque.

L'autre ne répondit pas et elle fut surprise de voir quelques minutes de silence s'installer. Il y aurait des discussions à venir, elle le savait, savait que la Reine exigerait des réponses pour le comportement extraordinairement irresponsable qu'elle avait eu mais pour l'instant elle voulait se contenter de vivre le moment présent. Une main baguée s'empara de la sienne caressant chacun de ses doigts avec une lenteur qui sema la chair de poule le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je suppose que vous sentez à nouveau vos doigts ? Et vos pieds ? Puisque vous avez réussi à vous lever ...

\- Vous êtes restée ici combien de temps ? répondit-elle à côté.

\- Tout le temps.

Son choc fut atténué par la pression des lèvres sur sa nuque dégagée tandis que son corps se cambrait contre celui de sa tortionnaire sans qu'elle ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. La main jusque là posée sur son ventre se crispa dans le tissu soyeux de la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et elle se demanda brièvement contre quoi la Reine était en train de lutter.

\- V...Vous n'avez pas quitté la chambre ? tenta-t-elle de reprendre la conversation.

\- Non.

Il y avait quelque chose comme de l'impertinence dans la voix grave qui la rendait encore plus agréable que d'habitude, plus insouciante et lui tira un sourire malgré son trouble.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes restée ?

\- Vous savez pourquoi Princesse.

\- Peut-être que j'ai envie de vous l'entendre dire ...

Les bras qui l'entouraient la saisirent avec une force qui aurait presque pu l'impressionner et elle se sentit soulevée pour être assise sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté peu de temps avant, ses yeux affrontant avec appréhension ceux qui la regardaient avec affection.

\- Je suis restée parce que votre vie a plus d'importance pour moi que tout le reste. Parce que s'il venait à vous arriver quelque chose, ma vie et mes obligations ne seraient plus que futilités.

\- C'est ... Merci, c'est ... Beau, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer les yeux brûlés par les larmes qu'elle refuser de laisser couler. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais.

\- Je sais, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand de grands coups furent frappés à la porte en bois presque noir qui fermait l'accès aux chambres.

\- Regina, ouvre cette porte !

L'intéressée eut une moue désapprobatrice, son regard brûlant la détaillant quelques secondes encore avant d'agiter un poignet désinvolte pour ouvrir les portes à une Maléfique exaspérée.

\- Bon sang quelle idée de dire à ton chasseur de ne laisser entrer personne !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Comment va notre petite Princesse ?

\- Elle v...

\- Je vais mieux, choisit-elle de couper la Reine. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me soignez.

\- Ne mentez pas, ça va allonger votre nez.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Rien. Vous êtes encore très faible Princesse, si Regina autorise ma présence ici c'est qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, alors laissez-vous faire.

La jeune femme tenta de trouver confirmation chez l'intéressée mais la brune s'était détournée d'elle pour observer l'aurore depuis la fenêtre où elle s'était postée.

\- Elle est inquiète, lui susurra celle qui s'était rapprochée d'elle pour se saisir d'une de ses mains qu'elle examinait avec une attention honnête. Ne vous en faites pas, ça lui passera.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Accordez moi un peu de crédit jeune fille, je suis sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les yeux clairs qui étaient restés concentrés sur sa main se ruèrent vers les siens mais là où elle s'était attendu à voir de l'indignation elle ne découvrit qu'un profond amusement qui déborda un instant plus tard en un éclat de rire. Les sourcils froncés par l'embarras elle détourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Regina qui semblait intriguée par le manège.

\- Gina je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ...

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses ...

\- Et moi je ne suis pas douée pour rassurer les jeunes femmes.

Cette fois elle pouvait clairement voir sa confusion reflétée sur le visage de la brune avant qu'elle ne se décide.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ? intervint-elle son inquiétude faisant monter de quelques notes le ton de sa voix.

\- Ça ne fera pas mal, promis, lui répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à desceller le mensonge mais resta impassible tandis que Maléfique se penchait vers un sac qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue apporter pour en sortir des fioles qu'elle aligna sur une table de chevet.

\- Ça n'aura pas très bon goût, prévint-elle en lui en tendant une. Une fois que vous l'aurez bue je pourrais soigner les nerfs qui ont été endommagés et vous serez comme neuve.

\- Humpf ...

La potion avait une odeur qui manqua lui faire rendre le contenu de son estomac à peine rempli des quelques verres d'eau qu'elle avait pu avaler mais elle se força à rester digne devant la Reine qui était restée assise à ses côtés sur le matelas. Le ventre noué elle observa la blonde se rapprocher d'elle avec un air presque désolé.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'anesthésier ?

\- La quoi ?

\- La rendre insensible à la douleur ?

\- Non, ça risquerait d'interférer avec le reste.

La réponse ne sembla pas convaincre la sorcière dont la main vint se saisir de la sienne en guise de confort.

\- Vous devriez vous allonger.

Elle obéit, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait venir. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de la douleur. A vrai dire malgré son esprit aventureux, elle n'avait jamais souffert d'aucune maladie plus jeune et n'avait jamais eu à s'offrir les services d'un guérisseur à la suite d'une quelconque blessure malgré toutes les situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elles s'était retrouvée. Son expérience la plus douloureuse remontait au combat qu'elle avait eu avec Graham où la Reine avait tôt fait de la soigner.

\- Je suis là, entendit-elle l'intéressée murmurer près de son oreille, son front venant s'appuyer contre sa tempe juste avant que la douleur ne la transperce.

Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne retint que quelques secondes le cri qui déchira sa gorge, le son presque étranger quand il parvint à ses oreilles et elle eut juste le temps de sentir une main caresser ses cheveux avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait plus mal lorsqu'elle se réveilla les membres engourdis par le sommeil qui l'avait certainement tenue allongée un bon moment. Par réflexe ses yeux balayèrent la pièce pour tomber avec soulagement sur la silhouette de la femme assise dans un immense fauteuil où elle lisait, faisant distraitement tourner la bague qu'elle portait à sa main gauche.

Deux choses la frappèrent à l'instant.

D'abord Regina n'était pas en train de lire n'importe quel livre mais le grimoire qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque une semaine plus tôt et dont elle avait tenté d'appliquer les consignes pour lancer un sort qui la dépassait visiblement. Et puis ...

Comment ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué ? La pierre qui brillait à son doigt d'une faible lueur n'était pas un simple diamant. En fait il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'elle avait toujours porté autour du cou, à l'exception près que celui ci avait été enserré dans des griffes qui le tenait accroché à une bague. Les sourcils froncés elle redirigea son regard vers le visage de la brune où elle fut surprise de croiser les yeux sombres l'observer avec intérêt. Il y avait une lassitude qui l'inquiéta sur les traits pourtant parfaitement maquillés. Avait-elle réellement veillé sur elle tout ce temps ? Sans trouver de repos suffisant ?

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle la première.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire, la femme refermant avec précaution le livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire avant de croiser les jambes et l'observer en un silence qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Vous allez me gronder n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous gronder ? répéta-t-elle avec un rire. Non. Je ne suis pas votre mère Emma ...

 _Dieu merci,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser et sa grimace lui valut un nouveau sourire indulgent qui laissait à entendre que Regina savait parfaitement quelle tournure ses pensées avaient prises.

\- Le collier que je porte ... Il vient de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de Bleue, se lança-t-elle pour échapper le plus longtemps possible aux remontrances qui allaient suivre.

\- Vous vous étiez créé un golem de pierre pour avoir un compagnon de jeu ce jour là, sembla-t-elle acquiescer. Vous étiez terrifiée et votre magie m'a invoquée à vos côtés pour vous protéger. Comme vous l'avez fait l'autre jour ... Vous n'aviez aucun contrôle, c'était plus prudent.

\- Mes parents ont accepté ? Sans rien dire ?

\- Je venais de vous sauver. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai invoquée ? Vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez su que j'étais spéciale ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous apparaissiez à longueur de temps dans mon château à toutes les heures de la journée et de la nuit et courriez après mon lynx en lui criant dessus pour obtenir des bisous à tel point qu'il a cru que c'était son nom... J'ai fini par m'attacher à vous.

La phrase délivrée sur un ton neutre la fit pourtant rougir de honte. Elle avait fait ça. Quand elle avait de la magie elle avait passé son temps à harceler Regina ... Elle avait du mal à imaginer la réaction de la Reine qui avait apparemment cherché à lui clouer le bec, avec succès.

\- Pourquoi aviez-vous ce livre ? lui demanda finalement l'intéressée.

\- P... Parce que je le trouvais intéressant.

\- Je ne cautionnerai pas que vous touchiez à de la magie noire Emma.

\- N.. Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'était pas de la magie noire ! se sentit-elle obligée de nier.

\- Ce livre, ne contient quasiment que ça. Qu'y avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, se défendit-elle à moitié en se demandant déjà si elle pourrait échapper à interrogatoire en faisant semblant de se sentir mal.

\- Ah oui, un _cadeau_ pour moi, railla-t-elle en ouvrant au hasard une page du livre. Un cerbère pour garder mon château ? Un sceptre permettant de contrôler les cyclopes ? Oh non, mieux ! Un sort pour transformer n'importe quel animal en démon, je suis sûre que celui là plairait à votre mère ...

Il y avait une colère latente dans le ton qu'elle employait qui la fit baisser les yeux sur ses mains jointes, refusant de la regarder quand elle avoua.

\- Page deux-cent dix neuf.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit de pages tournées et la Reine prendre une inspiration agacée.

\- Et qu'auriez-vous modifié dans le passé ?

\- J'aurais empêché mes parents de tuer votre fils, répondit-elle finalement en relevant la tête.

La révélation resta suspendue quelques secondes dans les airs, leurs regards s'affrontant avec une dureté inédite.

\- Et Neal ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Qu... Quoi Neal ? Je vous dit que j'allais ramener votre fils et vous me demandez ce que Neal vient faire là dedans ? explosa-t-elle ignorant le vertige que causa son énervement. Si j'avais perdu mon fils et qu'on me proposait de le ramener, je ne m'arrêterais pas à ce genre de détails !

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin quand une magie d'un violet profond implosa dans les pupilles de la sorcière, lui donnant un air irréaliste l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller écraser le plat de sa main contre une vitre qui se fissura. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être face à elle pour deviner la rage qui devait déformer ses traits et elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi idiote. Non seulement le sujet était sensible mais en plus elle n'aurait jamais du lever la voix contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, essaya-t-elle de s'excuser.

\- Il vous faudrait bien plus qu'un simple voyage dans le temps pour sauver mon fils Emma ... L'intention est honorable mais inutile. Je refuse de vous perdre pour une telle futilité.

\- Mais ... Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ?

Cette fois la sorcière se tourna pour l'observer avec une sévérité qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même.

\- J'ai dit _non_ Emma. J'ai passé des années à réfléchir au sujet, vous ne croyez pas que s'il existait un moyen je l'aurais déjà trouvé ?

\- Je ... Je suis désolée.

Elle l'était. Terriblement. Consciente que la brune était en train de faire un effort colossal pour ne pas se montrer plus agressive qu'elle ne l'était avec elle, ses mains crispées dans les pans de sa robe satinée. Elle y avait cru. Quand elle avait commencé à lire le passage elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. Trouver le moyen de retourner dans le passé et réparer l'erreur de ses parents.

\- Au risque de me répéter, que vient faire Neal dans cette histoire ?

\- C'est un voyageur. Il ... Il a voyagé dans plein d'univers différents, il est habitué aux paradoxes temporels. C'est ... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a proposé son aide.

\- Hum ...

La réponse qui n'en était pas une la laissa silencieuse quelques instants avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de se lever pour aller se poster aux côtés de la brune dont le regard restait fermement fixé aux hommes qui s'activaient dans la cour pour préparer une événement.

\- Hey, c'est l'anniversaire de votre couronnement ! réalisa-t-elle.

\- Ce soir, oui.

\- C'est ... C'est pour ça que je voulais vous faire un cadeau et au final je ne suis même pas en état d'y assister ...

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez autre chose.

\- Vous avez déjà tout ...

\- Si seulement, répondit-elle avec un petit rire sans joie.

Parce que le contact lui avait manqué elle osa glisser sa main dans celle de la Reine qui consentit enfin à la regarder du haut de ses talons aiguilles, lui accordant un sourire avant de l'attirer un peu plus à elle pour la laisser se blottir entre elle et la vitre.

\- Si vous voulez utiliser votre magie, nous aviserons, ensemble, mais en attendant je vous interdit de prendre de risque inutiles, c'est compris Emma ? lui demanda la voix chaude.

Troublée par le bras qui venait d'entourer sa taille, la Princesse se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, soupirant d'aise quand des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe avant de glisser sur son oreille comme pour adoucir la déception qu'allait provoquer ses mots.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de rester seule pour le reste de la journée ? Je peux demander à quelqu'un de vous rejoindre ... Miss Lucas ou Miss French se feront une joie j'en suis sûre, elles ont été inquiètes.

\- Le devoir vous appelle c'est ça ?

\- J'ai mis beaucoup de choses de côté pour vous Emma mais si vous allez mieux je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires pressantes, oui.

\- Ce soir ... Ce soir après la fête, est-ce que vous reviendrez ici ?

\- Où voulez-vous que j'aille, c'est ma chambre ...

\- Ok, d'accord, accepta-t-elle en tentant de réprimer l'angoisse qui nouait soudain son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sembla pourtant comprendre la brune.

\- Je ... Et si vous rencontriez quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche, Emma les regretta, se détournant pour que la Reine ne soit témoin de l'embarras qui colorait ses joues. Croisant les bras elle s'apprêtait à aller se cacher sous les couvertures de l'immense lit quand elle fut rattrapée par une main exigeante qui la força à faire face à la sorcière.

\- Emma, regardez-moi, fut-elle ordonnée quand elle garda résolument les yeux à terre.

\- Non.

\- Em-ma ... Regardez-moi ou je trouverai le moyen de passer la nuit quelque part où vous ne me trouverez pas.

La menace la fit instantanément relever le visage pour rencontrer l'éclat taquin du regard d'ébène qui l'observait avec une attention qui dévorait tout autour d'elles.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un et rien ni personne ne l'égalera jamais. C'est compris ?

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et si la Reine ne l'avait pas attiré pour un baiser elle aurait osé lui demander de clarifier ses propos et lui préciser si cette personne était bien elle mais les lèvres qui enserraient les siennes lui firent momentanément tout oublier. La langue qui caressa brièvement la sienne provoqua un gémissement qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir, les jambes soudain tremblantes pour d'autres raisons que sa faiblesse des derniers jours mais elle fut arrêtée lorsqu'elle chercha à passer un bras autour du cou de la brune qui s'écarta légèrement, le souffle court.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos et j'ai besoin de m'occuper de certaines choses Emma.

\- Et quand est-ce que vous comptez vous occuper de moi ?

La question provoqua un éclat de rire rauque qui la fit frissonner tout autant que le bref baiser auquel elle eut le droit sans avoir le temps de le rendre.

\- Je vais vous faire apporter de quoi manger, il est temps de re-remplir votre estomac, répondit-elle finalement à côté. Il y a une immense baignoire dans la salle à côté, je suis sûre que vous apprécierez en attendant ...

\- Aucune chance que vous m'y rejoigniez ?

Cette fois elle eut le droit à un regard désapprobateur à la limite de l'exaspération auquel elle répondit par un sourire désolé bien qu'elle ne le soit pas le moins du monde.

 **.**

 **.**

Si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller sur le système d'eau courante qui desservait tout le château et les douches d'eau chaude en permanence, Emma aurait passé des heures à faire les louanges de la salle de bain attenante aux chambres de la Reine. Assise dans un angle de l'immense cuve en marbre qui débordait d'eau brûlante où elle s'était amusée à verser un peu trop de savon, seule l'odeur alléchante d'un petit déjeuner qu'on avait apporté dans la pièce voisine l'en fit sortir, enroulée dans une immense serviette d'un rouge profond.

\- Oh wow !

L'exclamation lui tira un couinement de surprise dont elle ne fut pas fière, fusillant la seconde d'après du regard le jeune homme qui s'était permis de rentrer dans les quartiers de la Reine sans y avoir été invité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ? Comment t'as fait pour rentrer !

\- Je ... Je suis doué pour rentrer un peu n'importe où, lui répondit Neal les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

\- Regarde ailleurs, ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant des vêtements qui l'attendaient pliés sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté peu de temps auparavant.

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement, allant se poster devant un mur qu'il sembla regarder avec intensité.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris que tu allais mieux, je voulais te voir ... Et puis je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- De quoi ? pressa-t-elle en enfilant un pantalon.

\- C'est à propos des voyages dont nous avions parlé.

\- Je ne peux plus, répondit-elle avant qu'il n'aille plus loin sans pouvoir cacher toute la déception dans sa voix.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- La Reine m'a interdit de me servir de ma magie, c'est trop dangereux ... Je ... C'est bref mais je me souviens que je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolée ... La Reine t'a soignée ?

\- N... Non, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas grave, tu es pardonnée. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Et tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour t'en servir.

\- Tu peux te retourner, lui signala-t-elle les sourcils froncés par la nouvelle information.

L'intéressé obéit pour lui adresser un sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui rendit un instant avant d'être intriguée par la sacoche dans laquelle il se mit à fouiller pour sortir une fiole noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un potion qui permet de voyager n'importe où, n'importe quand pendant une heure.

\- Une heure ?

\- C'est pas suffisant pour faire ce que tu voulais faire ?

\- Peut-être mais ... ça n'a plus d'importance, soupira-t-elle en repensant aux paroles de la Reine. Ce que je voulais faire ne peut pas être accompli.

\- Oh ...

L'espace d'un instant elle fut touchée par la déception que semblait partager le jeune homme avec elle mais quelque chose tordit son estomac lorsqu'elle le vit rempocher la fiole.

\- Attends ! Une heure et après je reviens automatiquement ici ?

\- Oui. Tu as un endroit en tête ?

\- Donne moi cette fiole, ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers son acolyte. Comment ça marche ?

\- Il suffit de penser à l'endroit où tu veux aller et de boire une gorgée.

\- Ok.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda-t-il les doigts toujours rivés sur le fiole qu'il refusait de lâcher.

Quand ils avaient parlé de voyager dans le temps et l'espace beaucoup de possibilités lui étaient apparues. Elle aurait aimé se voir enfant courir dans le château de la Reine, voir ses parents avant qu'ils ne deviennent le couple royal presque taciturne qu'ils pouvaient parfois être et Regina ... Regina avant qu'elle ne devienne qui elle était aujourd'hui. Mais elle savait que les pouvoirs de la sorcière risquaient de la détecter et c'était un risque qu'elle n'était pas prête à courir ... Rencontrer sa mère en revanche ...

\- Au pays des merveilles.

\- Qu... Sérieux ? Tu sais qui il y a là bas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourra me faire hein ? En une heure je serai hors de ses donjons.

\- Et si elle t'arrache le cœur avant ?

\- On fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ok ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour ôter le bouchon en liège qui fermait le contenant et en avaler une gorgée acide, les yeux fermés dans un effort de concentration qui lui valut un vertige à l'en faire tomber à terre. Elle ne chercha même pas à se relever tandis qu'autour d'elle l'air se raréfiait, vaguement consciente de son nom que semblait appeler Neal à ses côtés avant que le sol où elle se trouvait ne se dérobe sous son poids pour l'entraîner en une chute qui la fit hurler à plein poumons jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse en un rebond improbable sur une surface bien plus douce que les dalles de marbres où elle avait reposé quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Oh merde, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle ses yeux se firent à la soudaine clarté qui l'entourait.

Elle n'était plus du tout dans les quartiers de la Reine mais en plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe aux hautes haies coupées à la perfection. Si le goût lui avait paru désagréable les effets secondaires avaient l'air encore plus terribles qu'une demie douzaine de verres d'alcool remarqua-t-elle allongée dans l'herbe fraîche les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles elle écouta le battement frénétique de son cœur avant de se rendre compte qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus puissants au point d'en faire trembler le sol. Parce que ce n'était _pas_ les battements de son cœur. La jeune femme se redressa avec précipitation ayant à peine le temps de ressentir un vertige avant d'être percutée de plein fouet par quelqu'un en fuite.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle contre la forme humaine qui venait de tomber à quatre pattes sur elle.

\- P... Pardon, bégaya l'homme aux cheveux en pagaille. Pardon.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus avant de détaler à nouveau et elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il fuyait, la rumeur d'une troupe de gardes lancée à sa poursuite ne tardant pas à se faire entendre.

\- Génial ...

Les jambes encore faibles la Princesse se lança à sa poursuite avec l'espoir qu'il connaisse la sortie du labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était enfoncé manquant glisser à plusieurs reprises sur la pelouse mouillée par la rosée. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à ce que ses parents diraient s'ils la voyaient courir après un inconnu poursuivit par des gardes qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un simple voleur qu'un violeur mais la pensée de ses parents et plus particulièrement de sa mère la fit se rembrunir, accélérant son allure.

\- Hey ! cria-t-elle à nouveau lorsqu'elle fut assez près de l'autre pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Ne me déconcentrez pas ! Ne me déconcentrez pas il faut que je trouve la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que les gardes ont après vous ?

\- Les donjons. Je me suis échappé des donjons !

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle simplement, soucieuse de conserver son souffle déjà court.

\- Et il va y retourner dans peu de temps gronda une voix grave juste avant qu'une masse sombre ne saute sur l'intéressé pour le plaquer à terre au détour d'un virage.

Bouche bée Emma regarda l'immense animal à la fourrure mordorée muer progressivement pour prendre les traits d'un homme à la musculature impressionnante. La seconde d'après les gardes qui les avaient poursuivis arrivèrent à destination, faisant tous halte lorsqu'ils semblèrent remarquer qui avait arrêté le fugitif. La voix toujours grave, l'intéressé s'adressa à eux avec l'autorité d'un chef qu'il était sûrement.

\- Aveuglez-les et ramenez les à la Reine. Je me charge de l'autre intrus.

Elle allait protester quand une main lui enfonça un bâillon dans la bouche aussitôt immobilisée par des chaînes et un sac de jute qu'on posa sur sa tête certainement pour l'empêcher de se repérer dans le labyrinthe. Heureusement que les effets de la potion ne duraient qu'une heure se remémora-t-elle avec soulagement alors qu'ils avançaient à une allure soutenue, trop fatiguée pour tenter de mémoriser les tournants qu'ils prenaient. Quelques minutes plus tard ses pieds cessèrent de rencontrer la surface souple du gazon, remplacée par celle d'une route pavée puis d'escaliers laissant place à un sol en marbre où leurs pas résonnèrent longtemps avant de s'arrêter net dans une pièce où l'ambiance glaciale la fit frissonner.

\- C'était quoi, la troisième tentative cette semaine Chapelier ?

La voix basse emplie d'un pouvoir latent qui avait retenti dans la pièce la fit grincer des dents. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la Reine devant qui ils venaient d'être amenés. Mais après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait cherché en avalant cette potion n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais cette fois vous avez trouvé des complices parait-il ? Que leur avez-vous promis ? Ce que vous refusez de me donner ?

\- Je ne refuse rien Majesté ! J'en suis incapable ! sembla se défendre l'autre avec un désespoir qui manquait briser sa voix en sanglots.

\- Assez !

Le mot fusa avec l'autorité d'une Reine, exactement la même que celle de Regina mais quelque chose de plus dangereux la fit grimacer lorsqu'elle sentit la vague de magie qui venait certainement de s'écraser contre l'autre qui émit un gémissement de douleur. Un nouvel ordre devait avoir été donné en silence devina-t-elle quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et lui ôter le sac qui la recouvrait avant de forcer le bâillon à l'extérieur de sa bouche en la faisant se plier en deux pour tousser, tenant à peine sur les genoux où elle avait été précipitée lorsqu'on les avait fait rentrer dans la salle.

\- Une femme vraiment Chap...

Le sarcasme qui allait sans nul doute sortir de la bouche de la brune fut stoppé par la surprise qui envahit ses traits lorsqu'Emma releva enfin le visage pour faire face à la Reine assise dans un trône qui les surplomblait du haut d'une dizaine de marches en marbre clair.

\- Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant soudain comme prise de panique.

\- Merde ... Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'étonner à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Chapelier est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez ramenée ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de la ramener ?

\- Q... Non. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne suis pas Miss Swan, intervint-elle les sourcils autant froncés que les autres qui se regardaient à tour de rôle avec incompréhension. Je ... Je suis la Princesse Emma White, je sers dans l'armée de votre fille, la Reine Regina.

Sa déclaration ne fit qu'aggraver la stupéfaction facilement lisible sur les traits de la femme dont les yeux si semblables à ceux de sa Reine l'observèrent avec l'attention d'un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Que savez-vous de la malédiction qui a été lancée ? finit-elle par demander.

\- La malédiction ? Euh ... Celle que Regina devait lancer pour se venger de mes parents ? Elle ... Elle y a renoncé.

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se haussa et l'intégralité des gardes présents dans la salle se tendirent lorsque la brune descendit une marche après l'autre avec une lenteur plus dangereuse qu'agaçante.

\- Princesse Emma White, répéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à un mètre d'elle, les yeux rivés dans les siens comme pour desceller un quelconque mensonge. Et vous servez ma fille ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Euh ... Je ... Bien, je crois, bafouilla-t-elle surprise par la question.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la sorcière qui s'approcha encore d'elle pour saisir son menton, le regard d'ébène la transperçant d'une magie qui lui glaça le sang quelques secondes durant avant qu'elle ne rompe le charme en battant des cils à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je vois, finit-elle par dire, son attention descendant sur le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Qu'avait-elle vu ? Possédait-elle les mêmes capacités que Maléfique pour lire les pensées des autres ou avait-elle vraiment _vu_? Eu accès à des souvenirs qui la firent immédiatement rougir, son embarras ignoré par l'autre dont l'intérêt sembla glisser derrière elle où elle entendait des nouveaux pas.

\- Le dernier fugitif, annonça la voix grave de l'homme-animal qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans le labyrinthe.

Toujours sur ses genoux elle se retourna suffisamment pour grimacer à la vision que lui offrait Neal, un œil au beurre noir, traîné par l'autre comme s'il avait été un simple sac.

\- Baelfire, bien sûr ... Quel charmant couple.

\- Vous ne nous aurez pas, parvint à cracher l'intéressé. Dans quelques minutes nous ne seront plus là.

\- Comment ?

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans la question mais un intérêt réel qui la fit répondre avant même de s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est Neal qui nous a amenés ici. Il a ... Une potion pour aller où on veut et quand on veut pendant une heure.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama le prisonnier à côté d'elle. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec ça !

\- Tais toi Chapelier avant que je décide de te couper la langue. Cette potion. Où est elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider à venir chez nous. Si Regina vous a enfermé ici c'est qu'elle avait une raison !

\- Elle avait oui, lui répondit-elle simplement avant de se détourner pour s'intéresser à Neal. Comment va votre père Baelfire ?

\- Il vous tuera si vous me touchez.

\- J'aimerais le voir essayer ... Il n'est plus dans sa cage alors ? Qui l'a libéré ?

\- Snow White. Snow White l'a libéré pour qu'il tue votre fille.

\- Sans succès de toute évidence, railla-t-elle.

\- Uniquement parce qu'elle a passé un marché avec lui. Regina ne ferait pas le poids une minute !

La conversation aux allures irréelles finit soudain par faire sens et la Princesse eut un haut le cœur en réalisant ce qui était en train de se dire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui Regina avait pu passer un marché. _Rumplestiltskin_. Neal était le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été mise au courant plus tôt ?

\- Explique toi, gronda l'autre en traduisant sa propre hâte d'en savoir plus.

La force brute de l'homme qui tenait Neal ne sembla plus suffisante pour faire parler l'intéressé dont les yeux cherchaient frénétiquement les siens avant de se brouiller l'instant d'après, envahis d'une magie inconnue.

\- Dis moi la vérité, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Regina lui a promis de me donner la main d'Emma. Je suis son âme sœur.

Il y eut un rire qui émana certainement de Cora mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention, une main portée par réflexe à son pendentif qui venait de s'échauffer à blanc, l'écho de la douleur qui l'avait traversée en entendant les mots que le fils du Ténébreux venait de prononcer. L'idée que la reine ait pu la pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un dans son propre intérêt comme l'avez fait ses parents avant elle la rendait malade ... Elle refusait de croire ce qui venait d'être révélé et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sort qu'elle était sure que la sorcière avait lancé au jeune homme. S'il disait la vérité elle s'était fourvoyée sur toute la ligne. Tremblante elle ignora les gardes qui se rapprochèrent d'elle lorsqu'elle se releva tant bien que mal. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Maintenant.

\- Miss ... Princesse White !

Le rappel à l'ordre l'arrêta pourtant net dans son élan. Où serait-elle allée de toute façon ?

\- Je ... Je ne me sens pas bien, s'entendit-elle dire.

Une fumée d'un violet profond manqua la faire s'étouffer lorsque la Reine apparut soudain devant elle pour la dévisager d'une expression grave.

\- Vous n'allez pas tarder à repartir là d'où vous venez. J'ai besoin que vous transmettiez un message à ma fille.

\- Non. Mon père m'a dit de me méfier de vous. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous débarrasser du Ténébreux mais ...

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous débarrasser de lui ?

\- Il a forcé la main de ma Reine.

\- En lui demandant d'accorder votre main à son fils, sembla-t-elle acquiescer en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Vous l'avez dit, il lui a forcé la main, cessez de vous lamenter sur votre sort et transmettez ce message à ma fille : Si ... Si elle se souvient de Storybrook, dites lui que ... Que je suis restée celle qui est morte dans ses bras.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Les yeux sombres la détaillaient avec une intensité qui se brouilla non pas parce qu'ils perdaient de leur attention mais parce que la jeune femme se sentait partir.

\- Si elle se souvient de Storybrook Princesse, ne lui parlez de moi _que_ si elle se souvient.

La Princesse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais en face d'elle la vision explosa en un milliard de grains de sable, ses yeux se fermant pour échapper aux projectiles immatériels avant de se réveiller en sursaut sur l'immense lit de la Reine.

\- Wow ...

La respiration saccadée Emma resta un instant encore immobile à fixer le plafond avant de se rendre compte de la présence à ses côtés, sursautant de voir le corps de Neal allongé à sa droite.

\- Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau en se précipitant hors du lit avec horreur.

\- En effet, confirma une voix grave qu'elle mit quelques instant à localiser.

Flottant dans une brume bleue le génie qui l'observait depuis un miroir avait les sourcils froncés de déplaisir.

\- Vous avez de la chance que la Reine soit en bas prise dans les festivités. Sans quoi ...

La phrase laissée en suspend lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre où elle découvrit la nuit illuminée du brûlis des torches dans les jardins.

\- Qu ... Je croyais être partie une heure.

\- Une heure là bas, plusieurs ici, l'informa l'autre avec gravité.

\- Vous savez où j'étais ?

Sa question n'obtint aucune réponse, l'homme continuant de la toiser avec un agacement hautain.

\- La fête a commencé en bas ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un bon moment.

\- Je dois y aller. Je dois voir Regina.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas de la déranger maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'elle nous a vus ?

\- Dans son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Grand Dieu non, le château serait en ruines et le jeune homme en lambeaux ...

\- Elle m'a promis à son père, se rappela-t-elle à haute voix. Vous saviez ça ?

\- Je ne discute pas les décisions de ma Reine soldat, vous devriez en faire autant ...

La supériorité froide avec laquelle il lui parlait finit par l'insupporter, tournant les talons pour sortir à vive allure de la chambre dont elle n'avait que trop abusé de l'hospitalité.

\- Gardes, il y a un homme qui s'est infiltré dans la chambre de la Reine, arrêtez-le, ordonna-t-elle avec toute l'autorité qu'elle fut capable d'invoquer.

Elle retint un sourire en coin lorsque les deux intéressés se précipitèrent dans la pièce qu'elle venait de déserter pour traverser le couloir et entrer dans celle qui lui avait personnellement été attribuée. Le pas pressé elle fit à peine attention au reflet que lui rendit l'immense miroir qui cachait la penderie dans laquelle elle se saisit d'un costume d'apparat qu'elle enfila aussi vite qu'elle le put, remontant ses cheveux en un chignon pour lequel elle s'appliqua sensiblement plus que d'habitude.

La Princesse marqua une pause devant l'image que lui renvoyait la surface glacée en face d'elle. Le tissu d'un noir profond allait à ravir avec son teint plus blanc que d'habitude. Du bout des doigts elle caressa les fines broderies noires qui formaient l'emblème de la Reine sur le côté droit de l'ensemble avant de s'arrêter sur les rubis incrustés à la place des fruits que portaient le pommier en son centre.

Des coups discrètement frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter avant que Ruby n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Oh, je ... Je venais justement t'apporter une part de gâteau, sembla-t-elle s'excuser inutilement en lui tendant une assiette qui fit gronder son estomac.

\- Tu tombes bien, lui répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire que son amie prit comme une autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

 _Ouais, je sais, ça finit un peu en queue de poisson mais après il faut à tout prix que ce soit du POV de Regina & vous savez quoi ? Je suis un peu rouillée depuis le temps mais comme promis on passe au M au prochain chapitre ! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey vous ! Quelle garce je fais hein, je vous promets du M & je poste pas d'une éternité ... Honte sur moi ! Mais J'ai galéré pour l'écrire & puis je suis partie à Paris sans mon ordi donc je pouvais pas poster mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup j'ai aussi écrit le prochain chapitre donc si vous réagissez bien à celui là l'autre devrait pas tarder ;) Promis je vous fais plus jamais ça en tout cas ! _

_Je sais, j'ai répondu à aucun commentaire, je le ferai aujourd'hui/demain très vite en tout cas !_

 _ElysCiel ne te dévalorise pas tes compliments sont au top ;) Lily, tu en sauras plus sur Cora dans quelques chapitres mais en attendant c'est lr suspens j'en ai peur ... Mel99 merci de ton passage, ravie de voir que tu suis toujours ! Guest qui a lu les 12 chapitres d'un coup, chapeau, voilà la suite en espérant que tu te seras accrochée pour l'avoir !_

 _Merci à RavenFeatherShadow pour sa correction au top ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Il n'y avait pas pire célébration que celle de son couronnement. Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où l'on avait posé l'objet en or sur ses cheveux et de la grimace qu'elle avait du retenir lorsqu'une griffe d'un des joyaux s'était emmêlée à une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait empêché la stupide fête de se renouveler chaque année, éternel souvenir d'une période dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pourtant il y avait des dates, des anniversaires qu'elle ne pouvait éviter. Apparemment ses trente-cinq ans de règne en faisaient partie. Ses terres florissant malgré l'hiver notamment grâce au véritable butin que leur avait récemment apporté Maléfique suite au pari qu'elle avait perdu, elle se devait de garder l'image d'une Reine aimable qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de cultiver. Mais c'était ce qu'on pensait d'elle en ce moment. Parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'arroser les cultures quand elles avaient eu besoin d'eau et de remplir d'or les bourses de ceux en manque.

\- C'est une belle cérémonie, la félicita Belle French à ses côtés.

\- Remerciez le personnel qui s'est chargé de l'organiser, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Je sais. Vous étiez occupée au chevet de la Princesse.

Les mots la firent détacher le regard du Commandant parlant à voix basse avec deux soldats qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle avec un air inquiet.

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle simplement avec un sourcil arqué.

\- Et c'était très généreux de votre part.

\- Crachez le morceau Miss French, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je ... J'ai déjà vu l'amour dans les yeux de quelqu'un capable des pires atrocités et je voulais vous dire ... Vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Vous ne devez pas lutter.

Elle ne répondit pas, dévisageant la bibliothécaire de longues secondes. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que la jeune femme ait le culot de lui parler ainsi. D'accord, leurs rapports avaient été cordiaux dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait renoncé à la malédiction, mais jamais ne s'était-elle permis de telles libertés.

\- Où est votre louve ? demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

\- Je crois qu'elle est montée dans les étages pour apporter une part de gâteau à Emma. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mieux.

\- Merci.

\- C'est Maléfique qui a fait tout le travail, avoua-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée du verre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini depuis le toast qu'elle avait été obligée de porter au début de la cérémonie.

\- Si vous le dites !

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand elles furent abordées par des délégataires d'un royaume dont elle avait très peu entendu parler, appréciant pour une fois la présence de la femme à ses côtés qui semblait plus intéressée qu'elle par la conversation, lui permettant de balayer la pièce d'un regard ennuyé. Encore une heure et elle pourrait s'échapper et monter dans ses chambres ...

\- Oh ...

La douce exclamation ne fut pas ce qui la fit se retourner vers l'entrée de la salle de réception, déjà prévenue de ce qui allait se passer par le frisson qui venait de tenter de secouer ses épaules. La surprise n'était rien comparée au désir qui serra son estomac lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette qui avait fait son apparition dans un costume noir épousant ses formes à la perfection. Les cheveux savamment remontés en un chignon elle admira le visage maquillé pour agrandir les yeux clairs et le rouge à lèvres dont la couleur était le rappel parfait des rubis qui brillaient sur le tissu noir qu'elle portait.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait en état, lui fit remarquer Belle.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle simplement sans chercher à éclaircir sa voix avant de parler.

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle son regard rencontra celui de la Princesse et elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension quand elle ne remarqua aucune trace de la joie honnête qui y brillait toujours lorsqu'elles étaient en présence l'une de l'autre. Quelque chose s'était passé et son esprit toujours prompt à imaginer les pire envisageait déjà tout ce qui avait pu se produire pendant les quelques heures où elle avait laissé sa protégée seule. Par réflexe son regard s'attacha immédiatement à celui de son Commandant qui la rejoignit sur un simple signe de la tête.

\- Majesté ?

\- Que sont venus te dire ces soldats ?

\- Le fils du Ténébreux a été trouvé dans vos chambres. On ne sait pas comment il est parvenu à y pénétrer mais il ... Il dormait sur votre lit.

L'étonnement la laissa muette l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle n'émette un grondement animal qui fit se tendre l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Et la Princesse ? Où était-elle ?

\- C'est elle qui a prévenu les gardes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire, interrompue par un éclaircissement de gorge, se tournant pour couver du regard la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée. Les lèvres pincées elle traqua la moindre imperfection, le moindre signe de ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire sous la couche de maquillage qui ré-haussait son teint sans parvenir à effacer son aura de tristesse.

\- Majesté, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

\- Je ne danse pas Princesse, c'est bien connu.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, c'est bien connu, répliqua immédiatement l'autre avec une gravité qui la fit avaler sa salive avec précaution, avançant sa main vers celle qui lui était tendue.

Le sourire presque froid dont elle fut gratifiée la conforta dans ses craintes, observant en silence la blonde faire signe à l'orchestre d'entamer une danse tandis que le silence se faisait autour d'elles pour observer le manège dont rares avaient pu être les témoins. La main qui se glissa dans la sienne pour une prise ferme ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait que la Princesse avait l'intention de mener leur couple, la regardant brièvement pour avoir son accord avant de commencer.

\- Emma que se passe-t-il ? Que faisait Neal dans ma chambre ?

\- Quand comptiez-vous me dire que c'était le fils du Ténébreux ? répondit-elle à côté.

La question manqua lui faire faire un faux pas, retenue par la prise de la blonde qui avait gardé les yeux rivés droit devant elle sans vouloir rencontrer les siens.

\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'être jugée par des a priori, je ne pensais pas nécessaire de vous influencer en vous révélant son identité, finit-elle par mentir quand d'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, je n'ai même pas besoin de vous regarder pour savoir que vous mentez.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut l'impression que la blonde était déçue de sa réaction, de sa réponse. Comme si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose d'autre. _La vérité_ ?

\- Emma ...

\- Non.

Si elle ne s'était pas formalisée des écarts de langage de la jeune femme, le ton qu'elle venait d'employer la fit se tendre, presque aussitôt attirée par un bras autoritaire qui la rapprocha de l'autre pour une déclaration plus troublante qu'autre chose.

\- Tous ces a priori que les gens ont sur vous sont autant de raisons pour lesquelles je vous veux. Ne vous cachez pas derrière ça et prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez vraiment Regina.

La phrase lui fit fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, savourant les mots qui faisaient pourtant plus mal qu'autre chose. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était Emma. Mais céder à la tentation c'était renoncer à Henry. L'enfant qui avait tant représenté, profondément changé tout ce qu'elle était. Aujourd'hui plus de dix-huit ans après l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois les souvenirs lui faisaient toujours autant mal mais elle avait également l'impression qu'il appartenait au passé. Au même titre que Daniel.

\- Je ...

\- Non. Plus de temps que ça.

Cette fois elle ne tenta pas de répondre, se laissant porter par la musique et les mains qui la dirigeaient. Réfléchir lui prendrait encore des mois. Des années peut-être. L'égoïsme pour lequel elle était bien connue lui criait d'accepter ce qu'Emma lui proposait mais elle n'était plus la même femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une danse pour remettre ses idées en place ... Leurs regards se croisèrent sur les dernières notes de la ballade qui s'achevaient et une fois encore elle eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Majesté, m'acc...

\- Non, la bonde coupa-t-elle l'homme qui s'était approché d'elles. C'est ma dernière soirée ici et la Reine ne dansera qu'avec moi, retournez auprès de votre femme votre Altesse.

 _Ma dernière soirée ici ?_ Les sourcils froncés elle n'accorda même pas son attention à l'homme à qui la Princesse s'était adressé avec une froideur extrême, presque aussitôt entraînée quelques pas plus loin pour une autre danse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Emma ?

\- Que je serai la seule à danser avec vous.

\- Pas ça. Qu'entendiez vous par "ma dernière soirée" ?

\- Je m'en vais Regina.

\- Où ? grinça-t-elle en intensifiant la poigne de sa main sur celle de sa partenaire pour forcer ses yeux à rencontrer les siens.

Les perles d'un bleu presque vert la dévisagèrent quelques instants en un silence qu'elle faillit briser, uniquement ravisée lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur ses lèvres pour se voiler.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour dans la forêt ...

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- ... Mais je me souviens avoir eu envie de vous. Comme jamais. Est-ce que c'était dû à ma magie ? Cette attraction dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. _Où_ comptez-vous partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre la blonde avec un soupir qu'elle souffla dans le creux de son cou.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pour avoir déjà tenté l'expérience elle savait qu'elle ne devrait jamais forcer la Princesse à rester auprès d'elle si ce n'était plus son désir. Henry avait été l'exemple suffisant pour ne plus vouloir renouveler l'occurrence. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne tenterait pas tout pour la faire changer d'avis.

\- J'ai réalisé que je ne serai jamais la personne que je veux être à vos yeux si je reste ici.

\- C'est Lieutenant que vous voulez être Emma ? Je vous nommerai.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas prête et ce serait une erreur. Ne commettez pas d'erreur pour moi.

\- Et que dois-je faire ?

\- Rien. C'est moi qui dois changer.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de changer pour que je vous aime Emma, répondit-elle après un temps d'arrêt.

Elle aurait pu en être blessée mais sa déclaration ne fut accueillie que d'un maigre sourire triste qui lui serra l'estomac d'appréhension.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, répondit-elle pourtant finalement avec un clin d'œil redevenant l'espace d'un instant l'image de l'insouciance qu'elle était d'habitude avant de lâcher sa main pour lui tendre une coupe de champagne qu'elle venait d'arracher du plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité.

Seulement alors réalisa-t-elle que la musique avait cessé, immobile et hébétée tandis que la blonde s'éloignait pour rejoindre Miss Lucas et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas la suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix basse de sa meilleure amie lui arracha un soupir de soulagement, consciente du désespoir qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle.

\- Elle part. Emma. Elle ne veut plus rester ici.

Les yeux clairs de Maléfique papillonnèrent quelques instants pour trouver du regard l'intéressée qu'elle détailla un instant avant de ciller, une magie latente encore imprégnée dans ses pupilles. Les lèvres laquées d'un rouge presque violet se déformèrent en une moue.

\- _Quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Rien, mentit-elle ouvertement. Elle te le dira tôt ou tard.

\- Mal ...

\- Crois-moi, tu veux que ce soit elle qui te le dise. Et pour en revenir à nos moutons, je t'assure que notre petite Princesse a envie de rester, mais elle croit que partir est la seule solution.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour être à ta hauteur.

\- C'est ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'elle n'est pas à _ma_ hauteur ?

La blonde se contenta de hausser une épaule comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à sa question, son regard flottant à nouveau vers la Princesse et son groupe d'amis où le Commandant avait fait son apparition armé d'un sourire charmeur comme à son habitude. Dans sa main elle parvint au dernier moment à empêcher le verre qu'elle tenait d'imploser sous la pression exercée par ses doigts. Une soirée. Il lui restait une soirée pour convaincre Emma de ne pas fuir comme elle savait si bien le faire ...

 **.**

 **.**

Assise dans son trône Regina contemplait la foule des invités d'un œil distrait, deux doigts s'amusant à faire tourner un reste de liquide ambré dans une coupe en or. Comme à son habitude à ce genre de soirées elle avait très vite cessé de s'intéresser aux mondanités mais quand elle aurait du se retirer dans ses quartiers pour laisser les autres profiter de la soirée, la Reine s'était appliquée à observer sa protégée.

Comme elle savait le faire en société, la jeune femme laissait ressortir le charme naturel certainement hérité de son père pour converser avec les autres convives mais rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer l'étrange aura qui planait autour d'elle. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose dans l'après-midi, quelque chose de bien pire que découvrir que Neal était le fils de Rumplestiltskin et elle brûlait déjà de pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait à son génie. Mais par dessus tout elle avait peur.

Peur que le rejeton du Ténébreux ne lui ait avoué quel marché la liait à son père. Et la déception qu'elle pouvait parfois apercevoir sur les traits de la Princesse était encore plus terrifiante que la colère à laquelle elle s'était attendue. C'était aussi ce qui la paralysait depuis plus d'une heure, l'empêchant de jouer le rôle de celle qu'elle savait si bien personnifier. Parce qu'au final et contrairement à ce que lui avaient affirmé Emma et Maléfique, c'était plutôt elle qui avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard trop appuyé la jeune blonde se détourna de la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir avec Miss Lucas pour lui adresser un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. Leurs regards se soutinrent l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sente sa tête bouger sans sa permission, invitant la Princesse à la suivre lorsqu'elle se leva pour échapper au vacarme de la pièce. Pour ne pas changer, les seuls invités qui étaient dehors évacuèrent le balcon avec révérence. La nuit était tombée et elle eut frisson, appelant sa magie pour palier à la froideur que sa robe en voile d'un rouge profond ne parvenait pas à tenir éloignée.

\- Tout va bien ?

La question lui arracha un rire sans joie, prenant le temps de revêtir son masque de Reine pour faire face à la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. Que se passe-t-il Princesse ?

\- Rien, lui mentit l'autre avec une désinvolture qui lui fit grincer les dents.

\- Vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous avoir dit que Neal était le fils de Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Non voyons, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? Je suis bien tombée amoureuse d'une meurtrière qui a torturé et arraché le cœur de centaines de personnes parce qu'elle était _impatiente_ ?

La réponse la figea l'espace d'un instant, touchée par le nouvel aveu et bouleversée par la façon dont elle venait d'être décrite. Mais c'était la vérité pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas s'emporter contre elle. En face d'elle Emma la dévisagea avec dureté quelques secondes, attendant visiblement une réaction et elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'elle ayant compris qu'elle ne lui en donnerait pas.

\- Non, vous savez ce qui me dérange ? gronda la blonde.

Cette fois elle dut faire l'effort de soutenir le regard de braise dont l'intensité la dévorait à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sans y avoir posé les yeux, elle voyait de là l'éclat rouge du pendentif qui brillait dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. La colère.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est que finalement vous me voyez exactement de la même façon que me voient mes parents.

L'indignation qui se peignit sur son visage fut apparemment suffisante pour que la Princesse se doute qu'elle allait prendre la parole mais elle en fut empêchée par la main qui bloqua son menton.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est même pas votre décision de sauver votre peau en me promettant au fils de Rumplestiltskin mais que vous n'ayez même pas jugé utile de m'en parler !

Le vertige qui manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre la surprit totalement, la respiration coupée tandis que sa protégée la força à faire un pas en arrière pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde qui la soutint un peu plus efficacement que la main l'empêchant toujours de parler. _Elle savait_. La vermine qu'était Baelfire n'avait certainement pas pu tenir sa langue. En face d'elle la jeune femme la regarda ouvrir et fermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots justes pour répondre sans y parvenir.

\- Vous ne comptez pas me répondre ?

\- Ma décision ne vous dérange pas mais j'aurais du vous en parler ? reformula-t-elle finalement.

L'exaspération qu'elle vit clairement se refléter sur le visage illuminé par le feu des torches la fit pincer les lèvres.

\- Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait voyons ? La Reine a tous les droits et les soldats en aucun cas celui de contester ses décisions non ?

Cette fois le sarcasme était clair et la colère qu'elle ressentait contre elle-même ne manqua pas d'être redirigée vers la blonde.

\- N'oubliez pas votre place soldat.

\- Oh je ne l'oublierai plus, croyez-moi.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, consciente que la situation était en train d'empirer mais son silence eut le malheur de provoquer un peu plus la Princesse.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je suis prête à faire pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai quitté une vie de Princesse pour me rouler dans la boue et me battre comme un vulgaire soldat pour être à vos côtés. J'ai _tué_ pour vous. Je pensais ... Je pensais que vous auriez un peu plus de considération pour moi.

\- De la considération Emma ? Que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous n'avez rien quitté du tout, je vous ai offert la même vie que moi ici. Une place dans ma garde parce que c'était ce que vous vouliez, une chambre dans _mon_ aile du château que _vous_ avez refusée parce que vous vous comportez comme une enfant ! Et vous vous étonnez que je ne vous implique pas dans ce genre de décisions ?

Rares étaient les fois où elle haussait le ton sur ses sujets mais aujourd'hui ses éclats de voix auraient pu atteindre l'intérieur de la salle si elle ne les avait pas empêché d'un peu de magie.

\- Ne vous cachez pas derrière de fausses excuses Majesté, vous êtes égoïste. Tout comme mes parents. La seule différence c'est que vous ne vous en cachez pas et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais être une exception.

\- Égoïste ? gronda-t-elle cette fois. J'ai bien des reproches à me faire mais jamais je n'aurais été _égoïste_ avec vous ! J'ai mis mon royaume en danger lorsque j'ai choisi de vous accueillir, j'ai tout abandonné pour être à votre chevet cette semaine et des dizaines fois lorsqu'il a fallu vous sauver de situations dans lesquelles vous ne cessiez de vous fourrer et je suis _égoïste_ ?! Parce que malgré tout ce que je ressens pour vous, malgré l _'égoïsme_ qui me hurle de vous faire mienne je me fais violence pour vous donner une chance d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas ?

En parlant elle s'était libérée de l'entrave qu'avait exercée la jeune femme sur son bras, la forçant à reculer à son tour. De l'intérieur on aurait pu voir leur deux silhouettes quasiment collées l'une à l'autre, la Reine ayant retrouvé dans sa colère l'éternelle prestance qui la caractérisait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

\- Cet homme est votre âme sœur.

\- Il y a autre chose.

\- Rien d'autre ou croyez-moi je vous aurais traînée dans mon lit depuis longtemps.

L'affirmation fut peut-être suffisante à distraire la Princesse ou alors choisit-elle d'ignorer le mensonge qu'elle avait proféré en osant soutenir son regard.

\- Alors faites le parce qu'il n'est pas mon âme sœur. C'est impossible. Ce que je ressens pour vous dépasse largement tout ce que je pourrais jamais ressentir pour lui. Si j'ai une âme sœur, c'est vous, croyez-moi.

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne l'avez pas embrassé.

\- J'ai pas eu besoin de vous embrasser pour savoir que je vous aimais.

Elle enviait la blonde qui parvenait à avouer si facilement ses sentiments, à en parler comme une évidence tandis que les simples mots la faisait frissonner au point qu'elle manque lui ordonner de ne plus les répéter. Les entendre c'était briser un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois.

\- Vous vous trompez. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer.

\- Parce que je suis trop jeune ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble ? Ou est-ce que vous allez me ressortir votre baratin sur le fait que la Méchante Reine n'a pas le droit à une âme sœur ? Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre que vous n'y ayez pas le droit et j'en ai rien à foutre de gâcher une histoire avec Neal ! C'est vous que je veux !

Comme si la passion avec laquelle les mots avaient été prononcés n'était pas suffisante, une magie argentée avait envahi les iris de la jeune femme. Certainement la preuve que ses pouvoirs grandissaient et elle se demanda brièvement si un jour le collier qu'elle avait créé ne serait plus capable de les retenir.

\- Parce que si vous et moi avions échangé un baiser d'amour véritable, vous le sauriez, croyez-moi, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix un peu plus éteinte.

\- Ah bon ? Il se serait passé quoi ?

La question la prit de court, restant suffisamment longtemps muette pour que les lèvres de la blonde se tordent en un nouveau rictus de déception avant de tourner les talons. Quelques secondes elle resta immobile, abandonnant avec difficulté la solitude du balcon pour réintégrer la salle bruyante. Elle était perdue.

Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse son félin se précipita à ses côtés, frottant la musculature qui brillait sous le poil luisant contre les pans de sa robe rouge sang. Le regard doré la fixa un instant avant de dériver vers un autre coin de la pièce où elle se suivit pour observer le cœur battant Emma converser avec son Commandant à voix basse. Leur conversation houleuse avait l'air de mettre mal à l'aise les deux soldats qui l'entouraient jusqu'à ce que Graham ne concède quelque chose que la Princesse accepta avec un signe de tête déterminé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Emma ... murmura-t-elle pour elle même alors que l'intéressée contournait les hommes pour sortir de la salle le pas pressé.

Les yeux clairs du chasseur semblèrent balayer la foule un instant avant de trouver les siens et la Reine fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua son air perdu. Son animal de compagnie se décida avant elle, écartant la foule sur le chemin qu'elle suivit vers son homme de main qui paraissait plus agité à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cracha-t-elle presque au visage du malheureux.

\- Elle a voulu savoir où nous avions transporté le fils du Ténébreux ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ... Elle n'a pas précisé.

L'organe qui battait déjà la chamade dans sa poitrine s'arrêta quelques instants, une peur paralysante l'empoignant l'espace d'un instant. Et si elle avait une fois de plus poussé Emma à commettre l'irréparable ?

\- Où est-il ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans le donjon de la tour est. On pensait que vous voudriez lui poser quelques questions ...

Elle était partie avant même qu'il ait eu fini sa phrase.

 **.**

 **.**

Comme un feu qui aurait trop vite démarré et brûlé l'intégralité du bois qui le supportait, la détermination qui l'avait poussée jusqu'aux donjons au pas de course s'amenuisa à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le dédale de couloirs en pierres brutes. Tremblante, la sorcière finit par se figer à quelques mètres de la porte en bois noir. Malgré le sort qu'elle y avait lancé depuis longtemps pour ne pas que les cris des prisonniers dérangent ses gardes, sa magie pouvait clairement sentir la présence de deux personnes dans la salle où elle avait sauvagement interrogé nombres de partisans de Snow White.

Les dents serrées elle se laissa aller contre un mur, cherchant un quelconque soutien pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Au mieux ils seraient en train de se disputer, au pire déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans n'importe quel cas elle aurait des envies de meurtre. Et que se passerait-il si tout se passait pour le mieux ? Si elle décidait de l'embrasser et que la fameuse lumière blanche inondait la pièce à en faire trembler le sol de tout le château ? Emma retrouverait-elle ses souvenirs ? Que penserait-elle du comportement qu'elle avait adopté à son égard ? Penserait-elle qu'elle avait profité d'elle ?

La foule de question provoqua un vertige qui la fit s'agripper un peu plus fermement à la paroi sur laquelle elle était déjà appuyée. La gorge serrée elle sursauta, manquant de peu pousser un cri de surprise lorsque la porte claqua sur ses montants, le bruit raisonnant dans le couloir désert où venait de surgir la blonde.

\- C'est un idiot. Voilà, vous êtes contente ? Je l'ai embrassé, on s'est embrassé ! Et c'était horrible. Que vous puissiez penser une seconde qu'il serait mon âme sœur, c'est ... C'en est presque vexant Regina ! R... Regina ?

Seulement alors se rendit-elle compte en même temps que l'autre des larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, essuyant rageusement la preuve de son émoi du revers de la main tandis que la Princesse se précipitait vers elle. Deux bras puissants l'arrachèrent à sa position pour l'étreindre et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglot malgré la vague de soulagement qui venait de l'emporter.

\- Ne pleurez pas, je vous en supplie, ça m'est insupportable.

\- Je ne pleure pas, répondit-elle en étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas la fille de Snow White.

Le trait d'humour réussit à lui faire esquisser un sourire dans le creux du cou où elle s'était réfugiée, respirant le parfum rassurant de la jeune femme. Des doigts glacés se faufilèrent dans la large échancrure qui dévoilait son dos pour aller enserrer sa taille, le contact sur sa peau brûlante la faisant frissonner.

\- Vous allez déchirer ma robe ...

\- Si vous me donnez la permission je peux tout simplement l'enlever.

Cette fois elle rit franchement rejointe par la jeune femme qui se moquait certainement de sa propre réplique et elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre juste assez pour qu'Emma puisse la détailler d'un regard brillant.

\- Je préfère vous voir rire. Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais je crois que je suis une des seules personnes qui arrivent à provoquer ça.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

Comme si elle l'avait pris pour une autorisation plus qu'une confirmation, la blonde n'attendit même pas un instant de plus avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille, anéantissant les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre elles pour l'embrasser. Le soulagement qui anima d'abord le baiser se mua très vite en une urgence certainement dictée par les doutes que la situation n'avait pas effacés. Alors qu'elle s'en était détachée, elle fut à nouveau précipitée contre le mur en pierres, incapable de retenir le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque les hanches de la Princesse vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes.

Son moment de faiblesse fut suffisant pour que l'autre glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, la forçant à une soumission qu'elle accepta quelques secondes avant de reprendre le dessus sur la danse, ses ongles griffant le cuir chevelu sous les mèches d'or où ils s'étaient enfouis. Pourtant ce fut elle qui gémit à nouveau lorsqu'un genou alla se caler entre ses jambes, la poussant à s'agripper un peu plus à la veste de costume noir qu'elle avait envie de retirer.

\- Emma je dois ... Je dois retourner à la fête.

\- Tout le monde sait que vous restez rarement plus d'une heure à ces événements ... Vous n'avez plus à vous faire violence Regina.

\- Me faire violence ? répéta-t-elle sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de répondre en l'attaquant d'un nouveau baiser.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose ses mains glissèrent dans le cou de la blonde, défaisant du bout des doigts les deux premiers boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait. Sa bouche quitta presque à regret celle de sa compagne pour aller explorer le territoire qu'elle venait de dégager et elle eut un sourire quand elle lui soutira un gémissement dont la détresse fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'arrêter entre ses reins en un désir qui la figea assez longtemps pour que l'autre reprenne.

\- Toute à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que vous vous faisiez violence pour me laisser une chance d'être heureuse avec mon âme sœur. Neal n'est pas mon âme sœur et personne ne me rendra jamais plus heureuse que vous. Alors arrêtez de vous faire violence et laissez-moi vous faire l'amour.

Si simples soient-il les mots parvinrent à toucher une corde sensible et elle se sentit céder avant même de l'avoir décidé, faisant courir ses dents sur la peau brûlante. D'un geste qui surprit la blonde, la sorcière força leur position à s'inverser, ignorant la protestation qui mourut l'instant d'après quand une de ses mains descendit dans le creux de son dos avant de le contourner et attirer le corps svelte contre le sien par la hanse d'une ceinture en cuir noir. Emma se cambra et attirées comme par un aimant ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur le pendentif qui brillait dans l'obscurité ambiante.

\- Regina ...

La supplique qui liquéfia ses entrailles la fit lever la tête pour croiser le regard aux pupilles dilatées colorées de la preuve de la magie de la blonde. Le visuel lui rappelait presque celui dont elle avait été témoin dans la clairière plusieurs jours plus tôt. Pourtant le collier était toujours en place et l'aura malfaisante qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour là n'était pas au rendez-vous mais leurs deux magies s'appelaient avec une force telle qu'elle en eut presque un vertige. Comme si son organisme n'avait pas pu supporter leur échange de regards plus longtemps, quelque chose explosa en elle, libérant dans l'atmosphère une pluie d'étincelles qu'elle s'empressa de masquer en les transportant en un nuage de fumée violette dans ses chambres.

 **.**

 **.**

Autour d'elles les volutes se dissipèrent pour laisser place au décor feutré de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas quitté les derniers jours. Un seul regard à son lit lui arracha une moue, faisant sursauter la Princesse quand le matelas prit feu. Le regard surpris de la jeune femme glissa des flammes jusqu'à elle où il se figea et elle eut un sourire en remarquant sa respiration s'arrêter lorsqu'elle porta une main au nœud en soie qui tenait sa robe. Avec une lenteur délibérée la sorcière défit l'entrelacement de tissus qui se déroba sur toute sa longueur pour aller mourir à ses pieds en un amas rouge sang. En face d'elle les perles claires quasiment éclipsées par le désir qui avait dilaté leurs pupilles détaillèrent ses sous vêtements, haut et bas unis par des lanières de soie en une guêpière qui affinait encore plus sa silhouette que les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait.

\- Et vous comptez mettre le feu à tous les meubles ? lui demanda la voix rauque en un effort de paraître détachée.

\- Seulement ceux que le fils du Ténébreux a touché. Une suggestion ?

\- Euh ... L... La commode là bas. Il s'y est appuyé et la chaise devant.

Elle n'accorda même pas un regard aux meubles qui s'embrasèrent, baignant la pièce dans un halo rougeoyant. Habituée à séduire en toutes circonstances, elle était dans son élément, appréciant de voir pour une fois la blonde perdre de sa superbe, le souffle coupé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Le pas déterminé elle reprit sa position auprès de la Princesse, effleurant du bout des doigts les boutons en nacre du chemisier qu'elle portait.

\- Et maintenant la question à un million, reprit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Que faisait ce jeune homme dans ma chambre ?

\- Il venait prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Et a atterrit dans mon lit ?

\- Euh je ... Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, sembla-t-elle avouer. Je me suis réveillée dans le lit et il était à côté de moi. Sidney l'a vu, il pourra confirmer.

Consciente que s'il s'était passé la moindre chose, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller traquer Neal jusque dans sa salle d'interrogatoire elle ne répondit que d'un haussement de sourcil, savourant l'inconfort soudain d'Emma. Son regard quitta celui qui soutenait tant bien que mal le sien pour accompagner le martèlement impatient de ses doigts sur le tissu où ils étaient posés.

\- Oh et puis merde hein, l'entendit-elle souffler.

Son ricanement fut coupé par les lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes, soulevée dans les airs par deux bras puissants qui la forcèrent à enrouler ses jambes autour du costume noir taillé sur mesure. Comme pour mieux assurer sa prise les mains tombèrent de ses cuisses à ses fesses, le mouvement brisant d'un commun gémissement leur baiser. Ses doigts glissèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux, libérant une bonne fois pour toutes les mèches d'or du chignon dans lequel elles avaient été prisonnières pour les empoigner en une prise qui lui permit de reprendre le dessus sur leur échange.

Mais comme à son habitude Emma refusait de se montrer raisonnable et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le cri de surprise qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle fut jetée sans ménagement sur le lit toujours en feu. Un instant la jeune femme eut l'air de la contempler avant de la rejoindre avec prudence, effleurant les flammes pour tester la douleur qu'elles auraient pu provoquer.

\- Vous ne risquez rien Emma ...

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la rejoindre sur le matelas qui retrouva son aspect habituel. Cette fois les lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau avec une révérence qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, frissonnant quand elles atteignirent la pointe d'un téton visible au travers du tissu qu'elle portait encore sur elle. L'instant d'après la sensation des dents qui s'y ajouta la fit perdre tout contrôle, roulant sur le côté pour emprisonner la blonde entre ses cuisses. Elle avait bien trop attendu pour se montrer patiente avec la jeune femme. Elles auraient tout le temps pour se découvrir plus tard décida-t-elle.

Les boutons en nacre cédèrent sous la pression exercée sur le tissu soyeux qui manqua se déchirer lorsqu'elle le dégagea de la ceinture en cuir qu'elle ouvrit d'une main experte. Sous elle le corps musclé par les entraînements se cambra lorsque sa langue traça la bordure du soutien gorge mais ce fut elle qui gémit lorsqu'une cuisse glissa entre les siennes. Aucun homme, aucune femme n'avait jamais pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Il lui semblait qu'une seule caresse aurait pu la faire basculer mais elle n'avait aucune intention de céder la première.

Deux mains plus exigeantes que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue se saisirent de ses hanches pour leur imprimer un rythme qui lui fit gémir le nom de la blonde. L'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et la fierté impertinente qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux emplis d'une magie argentée la fit radicalement changer d'avis. Regina se dégagea de l'emprise de la Princesse, s'emparant de ses poignets pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'intégralité de ses habits se désintégrait en un nuage de fumée.

\- Vous voulez toujours me faire un cadeau pour cet anniversaire Emma ?

L'intéressée ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête hâtif et elle prit le temps de détailler la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle avait découverte avant de remonter accrocher ses pupilles éclatées de désir. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à se soucier de ce que ressentaient ceux qui partageaient son lit, plus habituée à y accueillir qui que ce soit d'ailleurs et ce soir elle était partagée entre l'importance du moment et l'intensité de ce qui était en train de la submerger. Comme si elle avait senti ses doutes sa compagne releva son torse pour atteindre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Qu'avait-elle le droit de demander ? Sa main libre repoussa la jeune femme sur le matelas où elle s'affaissa le souffle court et elle ne quitta pas son regard quand ses doigts descendirent entre ses seins avant d'en prendre un dans le creux de sa paume, incapable de résister bien longtemps au téton qu'elle sentait pointer contre sa peau brûlante. Sous elle la jeune femme se cambra presque à l'en désarçonner lorsqu'elle fit rouler la pointe entre deux doigts.

\- Regina ...

Son nom gémit la fit se mordre la lèvre au point d'en avoir mal, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à répondre d'une voix qu'elle avait rarement connue plus rauque.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

 _Ah oui ._.. La question à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle attendait tellement et si peu d'elle à la fois ... La sorcière laissa planer un silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit de leurs respirations et le battement de son cœur qui avait envahi ses tympans. Sa main caressa une dernière fois le sein qu'elle tenait dans sa paume avant de descendre le long de son abdomen, striant la peau claire sous le passage de ses ongles. Elle tremblait encore dans un effort de se contrôler lorsque sa main atteignit l'entrejambes de la Princesse, le bout de ses doigts effleurant une humidité bien trop accueillante.

\- Emma ... articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que v...

L'intéressée se redressa un tant soit peu, juste assez pour effleurer ses lèvres de ses prochains mots tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de demeurer immobile.

\- Arrêtez de fuir Regina ... Je vous aime, j'ai ... J'ai envie de vous. Depuis la première fois où vous m'avez embrassé et bien avant je ... J'ai eu envie de vous appartenir dès que j'ai su qui vous étiez. J'aurais du vous attendre ... Peter était une er...

La phrase mourut en un gémissement lorsqu'elle enfonça sans autre forme de procès deux doigts en elle, refusant d'entendre la fin de phrase. Malgré la colère elle dut se concentrer pour parvenir à éclipser la fierté qu'elle ressentait soudain à sentir les muscles de la jeune femme frémir autour d'elle.

\- Ne prononcez jamais plus ce nom, gronda-t-elle contre la gorge qui lui était offerte en entamant un lent va-et-vient.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre Emma. Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit ?

Le sourire aux lèvres cette fois elle l'observa lutter pour conserver les idées claires, les mains bloquées au dessus d'elle fermement agrippées au coussin qu'elles avaient pu atteindre. Malgré la satisfaction qu'elle tirait du fait de pouvoir si facilement mettre la blonde dans tous ses états, la sorcière choisit de stopper tout mouvement. Son action lui valut un regard indigné auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil, luttant pour garder son sérieux.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris _Em-ma_ ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse en se penchant sur l'autre pour que ses lèvres atteignent une oreille dont elle suça le lobe.

\- Oui ma Reine.

Le titre la fit gronder, ses cuisses se resserrant d'elles mêmes sur celle où elle était juchée dans l'espoir vain d'atténuer le désir qui brûlait entre ses reins. Ses doigts reprirent leur mouvement, poussant doucement mais sûrement son amante dans ses derniers retranchements malgré la lenteur de ses gestes. Sous elle les hanches à la peau claire vinrent à la rencontre de ses doigts et c'en fut assez pour lui faire oublier sa retenue.

Il y avait du plaisir et de la douleur dans le prochain cri qu'elle lui arracha, les dents plantées dans son cou où le sang battait à fleur de peau.

\- Regina s'il vous plaît...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, consciente de ce que tout son corps lui réclamait, cambré contre le sien. Sa langue apaisa un instant le bleu qu'elle venait de provoquer avant de remonter envahir la bouche de la blonde à la respiration saccadée par les vas-et-vient qui s'étaient accélérés. Elle eut un sourire en la sentant trembler, luttant pour se dégager de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle.

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Un instant elle crut qu'elle n'obéirait pas et les lèvres pincées par l'agacement la sorcière enfonça un peu plus profondément ses doigts en elle, la paume de sa main allant immanquablement frapper son clitoris.

\- _Em-ma_ , gronda-t-elle en sentant les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

La Princesse finit par rouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles emplies d'une magie qui appelait la sienne avec une force inégalée. Elle avait envie de lui faire perdre tout contrôle qui lui restait et d'office ses doigts se recourbèrent. Le cri qu'elle entendit monter du plus profond de la Princesse la fit sourire, son nom hurlé dans les coussins qui atténuèrent les suppliques qui lui échappaient alors que son corps s'arquait sous elle, agité par les spasmes d'un orgasme qu'elle prolongea tant qu'elle le put. Malgré son souffle haletant, la blonde réclama sa bouche dès qu'elle put et elle consentit enfin à relâcher la prise qu'elle avait conservée sur ses poignets pour savourer le baiser qui semblait lui être offert en guise de remerciement.

\- Waw.

Le mot soufflé près de ses lèvres la fit sourire. Les yeux clairs l'observaient avec une adoration qui aurait pu la faire rougir plus jeune et elle ne retint pas le petit rire qui lui échappa lorsque la blonde gémit quand elle retira ses doigts de là où ils étaient encore profondément enfouis. Le regard encore brillant de plaisir ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle se redressait et portait ses doigts à la bouche.

\- Oh mon dieu, l'entendit-elle à nouveau s'extasier.

Ce fut elle qui gémit l'instant d'après en goûtant la preuve du plaisir qu'elle venait de donner et elle repoussa d'un geste autoritaire les bras qui cherchaient à inverser leurs positions pour descendre le long du corps de la jeune femme en traçant son chemin de baisers qui faisaient soupirer la Princesse à mi chemin entre la frustration et le plaisir.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce q...

La question mourut en un cri étranglé lorsque sa langue traça une première fois toute la longueur du sexe de la blonde dont elle dut bloquer les hanches d'un bras ferme. Comme la première fois, elle avait prévu de prendre son temps, de la torturer lentement jusqu'à se faire supplier mais la main urgente qui atterrit dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir où elle était suffit à anéantir ses résolutions. L'étau de deux cuisses musclées se referma lorsqu'elle plongea en elle, provoquant des cris qui devaient certainement passer la barrière de ses chambres et la faire gronder d'auto satisfaction.

Loin de vouloir la faire taire Regina effleura du bout des dents le clitoris de la jeune femme avant de l'enserrer de ses lèvres pour le caresser du bout de la langue. Et quand deux doigts s'enfoncèrent là où elle s'était absentée quelques secondes plus tôt une urgence nouvelle teinta les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle lui avait jusque là entendu pousser.

\- Oh mon _dieu_ ! Regina, non ... _Regina_ !

Avec un grondement agacé l'intéressée se plia à la demande de la blonde, abandonnant à regret son poste pour s'emparer de la bouche de la Princesse. Les jambes qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'elle s'ajustèrent à leur nouvelle position pour attirer ses hanches à la rencontre de siennes et ce fut toute la permission dont elle eut besoin. Regina donna plus de force aux vas et viens qui finirent par avoir raison de son amante qu'elle sentit se tendre à nouveau quand son pouce alla tracer de brefs mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris. La main qu'elle avait laissé vagabonder sur un sein alla bloquer le bassin qui tentait de se soulever et cette fois leur baiser étouffa le cri qu'Emma poussa en atteignant l'orgasme.

Le silence mit quelques minutes à revenir pendant lesquelles la Reine s'efforça de demeurer immobile, son front posé sur celui de la jeune femme qui reprenait ses esprits.

\- Je ... C'était ... Je savais même pas que ça pouvait être comme ça.

L'aveu la fit rire avec une autosatisfaction si évidente que la Princesse osa lui donner un coup de coude pour la faire arrêter. La blonde profita de son indignation momentanée pour la faire rouler sous elle et son regard tomba sur le collier qui pendait entre elles, éclairé d'une lumière blanche qui en dehors de sa prison aurait pu être aveuglante. La lueur qui palissait encore un peu plus la peau de la jeune femme donnait un aspect presque spectral aux immenses yeux clairs l'observant avec une adoration qui la fit sourire.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Alors ne partez pas, répondit-elle en arrêtant la main qui caressait avec révérence la courbe d'un de ses seins.

Elle fut presque choquée de la vitesse à laquelle une dureté nouvelle s'installa sur le visage jusque là baigné d'une douceur qu'elle avait toujours adoré y voir.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour ne pas se raidir et montrer à quel point le refus la touchait. Regina se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Il lui fallait plus qu'un simple non.

\- J'ai toujours su que ma place serait à vos côtés mais j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que j'étais prête. Je pensais que je pourrais apprendre à devenir comme vos gardes, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ses soldats avaient beaucoup de qualité en tant que guerrier mais rares étaient ceux qui étaient des hommes biens. Qu'Emma puisse vouloir leur ressembler la dépassait.

\- Non. Mais je leur envie leur force, leur indépendance, la façon qu'ils ont de savoir qui ils sont et de l'assumer totalement. Le respect qu'ils imposent partout où ils passent ... Ce sont des adultes. Et moi je suis encore une enfant.

Cette fois la réflexion lui arracha un frisson, détournant le regard pour résister à l'envie qu'elle avait de la repousser soudain. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les draps qu'elles avaient souillé et elle ne réussit qu'à moitié à cacher la grimace de dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait avant de se dégager de l'emprise que la Princesse avait sur elle avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle put invoquer.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de se reprendre l'autre comme si elle avait compris le cours de ses pensées.

Une main timide se posa sur le dos nu qu'elle lui tournait à moitié assise sur son lit mais elle ne fit aucune tentative de lui répondre.

\- Je ... J'ai juste besoin de prendre mon envol, rajouta-t-elle. Je veux que vous puissiez me regarder et voir la même femme accomplie que je vois en vous. Je veux être digne de partager tous vos secrets, vos complots, vos inquiétudes … Je … Je veux avoir le droit d'être avec vous et vous mériter. Pas parce que je suis une Princesse ou parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un que vous avez connu mais parce que je suis une femme qui inspire le même genre de choses que vous.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on devrait prendre en modèle, répondit-elle finalement.

Dans son dos la main se crispa et elle sentit les ongles courts labourer sa peau juste avant que la frustration ne laisse place à quelque chose de plus doux lorsqu'un bras l'entoura par derrière, la plaquant contre la blonde.

\- Je vous aime Regina. A mes yeux il n'y a pas meilleur modèle que vous.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle était une idiote, que l'amour rendait aveugle et qu'elle se rendrait compte tôt ou tard de l'erreur qu'elle était en train de commettre. Mais peut être que le meilleur moyen de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort était justement de lui laisser le découvrir par elle même. Avec un soupir la sorcière se laissa aller à la renverse, leurs deux corps tombant sur le matelas de l'immense lit et elle eut un sourire quand une main vint se poser sur son ventre toujours protégé par sa guêpière, les doigts fins jouant avec la soie du ruban qui en ornait la fermeture.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour stopper leur progression.

\- Mais et ... Et moi ?

\- Demain Emma.

La Princesse poussa un soupir où elle ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception et elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il n'y aurait pas de demain se rappela-t-elle. Elle n'avait même pas l'intention d'attendre quelques jours ... Mais tant pis. Ce soir elle ne pouvait plus.

\- Dormez, finit-elle par rajouter en déposant un baiser sur les mèches encore moites de transpiration collées à sa tempe.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Comment était-elle censée apprendre à se passer d'elle ? La perdre une première fois lorsqu'elle avait cessé de venir dans son château étant enfant l'avait abattue des semaines durant et maintenant ... Maintenant elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sentait capable. A ses côtés le souffle s'apaisa pour se muer en la respiration d'un être endormi mais elle ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux, le regard fixé sur le plafond ouvragé.

En silence elle s'imprégna encore quelques instant de la présence tranquille de la jeune femme avant de se dégager avec précaution pour s'éloigner du lit à peine recouverte d'un peignoir en velours qu'elle enfila en vitesse. En passant près d'une commode son regard accrocha la brume bleue du génie qui venait d'apparaître dans un miroir mais elle le chassa d'un revers de la main, rendant opaque l'intégralité de ses comparses. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Si elle s'était écoutée, si elle avait écouté la magie qui brûlait en elle elle serait descendue dans les donjons pour torturer Baelfire mais toute envie l'avait quittée et elle se contenta de se poster derrière une de ses immenses fenêtres en ignorant le froid qui l'envahissait.

Dehors les derniers vestiges des festivités étaient en train de disparaître, emportés par le vent et les quelques servants qui s'efforçaient de tout nettoyer avant l'aube. Bien longtemps après, toutes les torches qui avaient troué le noir de la nuit s'étaient éteintes quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Figée par une peur qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer elle observa la jeune femme enfiler le chemisier qu'elle avait fait disparaître quelques heures plus tôt dans son pantalon d'apparat avant de s'emparer de la veste qu'elle prit sur le bras.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui était si pressée de finir dans mes draps vous vous empressez de les fuir, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute en brisant le silence de la pièce.

Dans le reflet de la vitre où elle s'était postée elle remarqua avec un rictus la jeune femme se figer et se tourner avec lenteur dans sa direction sans parvenir à déterminer son expression.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas vers elle. Partez avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Regina ... Je ... Je croyais que vous étiez partie. Je … j'allais ...

Les explications s'éteignirent en un murmure qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et il s'écoula encore quelques instants avant qu'elle reprenne :

\- Je ... Je pensais ce que je vous ai dit toute à l'heure. Vraiment.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ecoutez j...

\- Partez Emma. _Prenez votre envol,_ cracha-t-elle presque sans oser pourtant la regarder. Je suis sûre que nos chemins se recroiseront.

\- Je vous attendrai. Vous comprendrez.

Le rire amer qui lui échappa troubla la surfasse glacée d'un brume de buée. "Je vous attendrai" ? Ne serait-ce pas elle qui allait l'attendre dans son château ? Attendre qu'elle se sente prête ? Prête à quoi d'ailleurs ? Comprendre quoi ? Les dents serrées elle attendit que la buée se soit effacée pour observer quelques secondes le visage confus de la blonde dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés, incapable de trouver les mots.

\- Partez, répéta-t-elle finalement.

Un instant encore la Princesse resta immobile et elle dut lutter contre l'envie qu'elle avait de se retourner et la ramener dans son lit pour tenter de lui faire oublier ses intentions. Si cette femme ressemblait un tant soit peu à l'Emma Swan qu'elle avait connue, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle y parviendrait. Derrière elle la silhouette de sa protégée s'affaissa soudain sous le poids de la résignation et les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes elle parvint à rester immobile lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, écoutant ses pas s'éloigner avant de se transformer en une course comme si elle cherchait à présent à fuir quelque chose.

Son front bascula contre la vitre, pas plus surprise que ça lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Qui était-elle devenue pour pleurer si souvent ? Ce serait sa mère qui aurait ri si elle l'avait vue. La pensée la fit écraser un poing rageur contre le mur qui se fissura sous la force que la magie lui avait insufflé mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, les yeux rivés sur le cheval lancé au galop qui venait de quitter son château. Bandit. Elle aurait reconnu n'importe où la robe de l'étalon qui n'avait nul pareil. A ses pieds un pelage de velours vint se frotter à la peau nue de ses mollets et l'animal émit un grondement plaintif comme s'il était en train de partager sa douleur. Ses yeux remplis de larmes tombèrent sur le lynx dont les iris dorés la fixaient avec l'attention d'un soldat prêt à recevoir un ordre et les mots jaillirent tous seuls.

\- Rejoins la. Protège la comme si elle était moi.

L'espace d'un instant l'or se teinta du violet profond de ses pouvoirs, imprégnant sa volonté dans l'animal qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour bondir en direction des portes de sa chambre et elle ne quitta pas la fenêtre avant que sa silhouette noire ait rejoint l'orée de la forêt où la Princesse avait disparu.

* * *

 _Bon alors ce M ? =s & sinon le mot d'ordre c'est : faites moi confiance, vous serez gagnants au bout du compte ;)_

 _Pour ceux qui se le demandent, ce n'est pas un oubli si Emma n'a pas parlé à Regina de sa mère, elle le fera plus tard et vous verrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello my dears ! Bon j'avais promis de poster un peu plus tôt mais cette fois c'était ma beta qui était débordée ( comme quoi vous avez vraiment pas de chance ) du coup je publie dans les temps mais le chapitre n'est pas corrigé ( RavenFeatherShadow s'en excuse platement auprès de vous )._

ElsyCiel _promis la prochaine fois je te préviendrais si tu peux lire le chapitre ou non dans un bus xD_ Raphi5930 _moi aussi je suis une habituée de la lecture au travail & ça me joue souvent des tours donc je compatis ^^ Tu sauras pourquoi Emma part dans ce chapitre & le prochain surtout ;) _

_Bref, sans plus attendre, la suiiiiite :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Malgré ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire, Emma ne connaissait pas grand chose à la survie. Certes, elle avait développé certaines capacités seule, au camp d'entraînement et lors de ses entraînements avec la garde, mais rien de semblable à vivre seule dans la forêt. Pas si seule que ça si on considérait la présence tranquille du félin qui l'avait rejointe peu de temps après son départ précipité du château. Le lynx l'avait même approvisionnée en gibier qu'elle avait volontiers fait cuire sur un feu de bois avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, rassurée par la chaleur de son corps.

Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez ses parents, se répétait-elle à chaque moment de faiblesse. Si elle était partie du château c'était pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un capable de rester aux côtés de Regina sans qu'on ait besoin de la choyer, quelqu'un digne de confiance, digne de régner aux côtés de la sorcière. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Son royaume n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle et régner sur n'importe quel royaume d'ailleurs si elle devait être honnête... Mais elle voulait Regina. Elle voulait qu'elle lui appartienne et lui appartenir. Et pour ça elle devait devenir son égale. Peut-être pas aussi puissante, mais aussi respectée oui. Et ce n'était pas en restant dans sa garde qu'elle accomplirait le moindre résultat. À ce rythme là elle n'était même pas partie pour devenir Lieutenant ! Malgré tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait et le plaisir qu'elle avait à mener la vie qu'on lui offrait là bas, elle ne se sentait toujours pas elle même. Elle avait l'intuition, _la certitude_ , que quelqu'un d'autre sommeillait en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle au félin qui s'était soudain redressé en grognant.

L'animal bondit avant même qu'elle puisse avoir vu l'intrus, immédiatement aux prises avec un bandit dont l'arme dressée ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à ses intentions initiales.

\- Rendez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle en sortant son épée. Vous n'êtes pas de taille.

Il y eut un rire derrière elle et elle évita de justesse le poignard destiné à lui trancher la gorge. La violence du geste l'étonna. Seule dans la forêt elle représentait peut-être une tentation pour certains mais morte elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Personne ne gagnerait rien à sa disparition mis à part s'attirer le courroux de la Reine... Évitant une nouvelle fois l'homme avant de tenter de le désarmer, son regard balaya la scène pour tomber sur trois autres hommes aux prises avec son cheval.

\- Bandit ! Hurla-t-elle a l'intéressé qui hennissait avec panique.

Bien sur ! Son cheval était une proie bien plus intéressante qu'elle ! Sur le marché noir il valait bien plus qu'une Princesse égarée dans les bois. De rage elle désarma l'homme qui était en train de l'attaquer, l'assommant du plat de sa lame avant de courir à la rescousse de son destrier dont un coup de sabot avait déjà éclaté la jambe d'un voleur qui gisait à terre hurlant de douleur.

\- Bien fait pour ta gueule ! Lui lança-t-elle en se jetant sur un de ses comparses.

Les malfrats avaient beau posséder une force brute qu'elle n'avait pas, ils restaient incapables de lui arriver à la cheville lorsqu'elle se battait en parant leurs coups. Aussi furent-ils tous maîtrisés plus ou moins rapidement, peuplant le silence de la clairière de gémissements de douleur pitoyables.

\- Hey... Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à son étalon qui demeurait agité.

L'intéressé sembla lui répondre d'un nouvel hennissement qui la surprit, se tournant trop tard la seconde d'après quand elle entendit le rugissement de rage du premier homme qu'elle avait assommé et qui venait visiblement de se réveiller.

L'espace d'un instant une panique paralysante fit battre son cœur à la chamade. Quelque chose fusa juste à côté de son oreille droite et elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'en face d'elle le front de son agresseur fut transpercé d'une flèche noire avant de s'effondrer sur elle dans son élan.

La Princesse se releva tant bien que mal, luttant pour dégager le corps qui la bloquait à terre. Elle avait beau avoir côtoyé la violence de la garde royale, la mort lui était toujours aussi insupportable, ravivant immanquablement le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas elle qui avait accompli l'action elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en était tout de même responsable.

Son regard aux sourcils froncés tomba sur le corps qui gisait à terre et elle ne contrôla pas le cri de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la flèche qui avait transpercé le crâne du bandit. Instinctivement elle tourna sur elle même à la recherche de l'archer sans parvenir à trouver sa trace. Les premiers arbres qui auraient pu l'abriter étaient à plus de soixante mètres. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de réussir un tel tir.

\- Peter ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Sans surprise elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais passa le reste de sa journée à espionner les arbres autour d'elle. Mais si un soldat tel que Peter la suivait bel et bien elle n'était pas prête de le desceller.

Son altercation lui avait au moins fait réaliser quelque chose... Son entraînement ne suffisait pas et elle refusait de devoir compter sur d'éternels anges gardiens pour survivre. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours elle avait un objectif.

\- Plus vite Bandit, ordonna-t-elle au cheval à qui elle avait donné la direction à suivre.

L'endroit où elle se rendait n'était pas très loin du royaume de ses parents, mais encore assez fidèle à Regina pour qu'elle soit hors de leur atteinte. C'était parfait et elle y resterait autant de temps qu'elle en aurait besoin. À condition que le sorcier soit conciliant et qu'elle parvienne à le convaincre d'aller à l'encontre de la Reine.

Elle tenait plus que tout au pendentif accroché autour de son cou, mais elle restait persuadée que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses pouvoirs ne lui était pas entièrement bénéfique. C'était peut être le seul point sur lequel elle était prête à désobéir à Regina en espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Après tout elle lui avait fait la promesse d'attendre pour exploiter ses pouvoirs, mais l'entorse qu'elle prévoyait n'était pas si terrible que ça non ?

\- Bohort ! Appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la tour en pierre qui cachait sa demeure.

Rien ne se passa d'un long moment et elle fut obligée de sauter à terre pour aller frapper à l'immense porte en bois. Les coups finirent par attirer le sorcier à l'extérieur de son antre, enroulé dans une grande cape noire dont certains pans étaient troués.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ? La Princesse White ou Swan de la garde royale ?

\- Emma, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Dois-je en conclure que la Reine n'est pas au courant de votre visite ?

\- Elle m'a laissée partir.

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, remarqua-t-il en tournant pourtant déjà les talons pour l'inviter à rentrer chez lui.

 **.**

 **.**

D'habitude si prompt à interroger tous les voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient sur son chemin le vieux sorcier n'avait rien demandé de sa part, allant même jusqu'à la laisser observer certaines des leçons qu'ils donnaient à de jeunes apprentis.

Les yeux brillants elle observait un jeune homme tenter d'allumer un feu d'une simple pensée quand le professeur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne peux pas vous apprendre à vous servir de votre magie. La Reine a été claire.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'appreniez. Je veux que vous affaiblissiez les pouvoirs du pendentif. Pas grand chose, juste assez pour augmenter mes réflexes, ma force physique, ce genre de choses... Je ne veux pas maîtriser les éléments, rien du tout.

\- Hum...

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

Elle s'était attendue à plus de réticence de la part de l'homme qui semblait craindre sa Reine.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que je gagne à vous aider ?

\- Demandez. De l'or ?

\- Je veux la protection de la Reine.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vous offrir.

\- Elle le fera si vous le demandez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le lui demanderai ?

\- Parce que je vais vous offrir ce que vous voulez. Et plus encore que ce vous osez demander.

\- Je ne veux que ça.

\- Oh non Emma, vous voulez être reconnue à votre juste valeur, vous voulez que tous voient qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous voulez que la Reine vous voie.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança ne suffit pas à le faire taire.

-... Sans vous douter qu'elle sait exactement qui vous êtes. Peut être même plus que vous.

\- Bon ok on arrête les conneries Bohort. Je demanderai à Regina, c'est bon pour vous ?

Elle eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il se tourna soudain vers elle pour l'attirer à lui d'une main crispée sur son pendentif. La panique initiale fut pourtant anéantie par les volutes bleues qu'elle vit planer dans ses iris délavés. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti envahit son estomac avant de gagner l'intégralité de son corps en un long frisson. La main qui s'était accrochée à son collier retomba mollement et un bref instant une immense lassitude se peignit sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien ?

En moins de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour lancer le sort, l'homme regagna de sa superbe, ses traits affaissés par une nouvelle gravité.

\- Vous devez partir maintenant Emma

\- Qu... Quoi ? Quelqu'un me cherche ?

\- Personne à ma connaissance mais votre présence ici est un danger. Vous devez apprendre à vous servir de ce que je vous ai offert. Seule ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, répondit-elle le regard baissé sur le lynx qui lui accorda son attention comme s'il avait compris qu'elle venait de parler de lui.

\- Je sais. Mais il est temps de partir.

\- J'ai le droit à un repas ? Tenta-t-elle peu réjouie par ceux qu'elle faisait en forêt.

\- Servez-vous dans la cuisine.

Le chevalier tourna les talons, la laissant seule dans la cours pour aller à la rencontre d'un de ses élèves et elle resta un instant interdite devant son manque de manières. Que lui cachait-il ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que grand chose ait changé en elle...

\- Allez, viens, enjoignit-elle le félin à ses pieds en partant vers les cuisines qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir déjà pillées nombre de fois après des leçons exténuantes.

Elle n'eut aucune pitié lorsqu'elle vida l'intégralité d'un placard dans la besace qu'elle avait emportée avec elle du château sous le regard intéressé de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Emma ne retourna même pas sur ses pas pour tenter de dire au revoir au sorcier. Après tout il n'était qu'un homme que l'appât du gain avait fait l'aider... Les bras chargés elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, souriant lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit devant elle sans savoir si c'était de son fait ou non. Qu'importe, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Plus elle...

\- Princ... Emma ! Appela derrière elle la voix qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre.

\- J'ai trop pris dans la cuisine ?

\- Vous êtes suivie.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un regard pour la forêt qui s'étendait autour d'elle.

\- Tirez partie de tous les atouts qui s'offrent à vous, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, contemplant un instant sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Il ferait toujours partie de ceux qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais tant pis. La jeune femme se détourna une fois pour toute avec un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, appelant d'un claquement de langue l'étalon qui fit quelques pas à ses côtés jusqu'à la clairière où elle s'immobilisa.

Seule au milieu de l'espace dégagé elle attacha avec application les sangles de la selle qui allaient maintenir la besace qu'elle avait remplie avant de monter sur le destrier à la robe presque dorée dans le soleil rasant. Ses yeux clairs tombèrent sur le lynx qui l'observait avec un air presque entendu. D'un léger coup de pied sur son flanc elle ordonna à l'étalon de se mettre en marche pour une ronde durant laquelle elle réfléchit aux prochains mots qu'elle énonça haut et fort:

\- Je suis contente que tu sois en vie Peter, je te croyais mort... Je me doute que la Reine a du te demander de rester loin de moi mais visiblement rien ne t'empêche de me protéger. Alors on va avoir un truc toi et moi...

Un instant elle fit une pause, attentive au silence de la clairière uniquement troublé par le petit trot de Bandit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait le droit de demander à l'ancien soldat...

\- Tu vas couvrir mes arrières comme l'autre jour, reprit-elle. Si j'ai un allié invisible, mes adversaires risquent d'être déstabilisés et ça me plaît. Tant que je ne suis pas en véritable danger je t'interdis d'intervenir ok ? Uniquement si je te le demande expressément. Je trouverai le moyen de te faire signe. Est-ce ce que c'est clair ?

La Princesse attendit quelques instants une réponse, les lèvres pincées en une moue désapprobatrice. Rien ne se passa d'un long moment et elle était sur le point de talonner son destrier lorsqu'une flèche siffla dans le silence des lieux pour aller se loger dans la terre en contrebas.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Sous elle le cheval reprit son allure normale et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours elle eut l'impression de sentir bien. Elle n'était pas seule. Et elle avait un but. Certes, elle ne savait pas si elle serait bien accueillie là où elle allait et le voyage s'avérait long mais elle savait qu'il devait être fait. Elle n'était pas suffisamment inconsciente pour se lancer à la conquête de sa magie sans l'aide de quiconque.

Alors forcément Maléfique lui paraissait le choix idéal. Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement la meilleure amie de Regina mais pour avoir déjà marchandé avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Et ce n'était pas la seule raison. La blonde avait des réponses à certaines questions dont elle avait terriblement besoin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- Mais qui voilà donc ?

Le voyage qui lui avait paru terriblement long ne l'avait pas mise de bonne humeur. Plusieurs fois en chemin elle avait du se résoudre à voler pour se payer une chambre dans une auberge avant de se résigner à dormir à la belle étoile les derniers jours où elle n'avait plus croisé aucun signe de civilisation. En chemin elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui parlaient d'un combat que le Ténébreux avait mené contre la Méchante Reine et elle n'avait cessé d'être poursuivie par des cauchemars, regrettant son départ plus que jamais.

\- Je peux rester ? demanda-t-elle tout de go à la sorcière qui était apparue dans un nuage de fumée rosâtre dans la cours de son château.

\- Bien sûr mon enfant, avec plaisir.

Elle ne fit pas attention au sourire carnassier dont elle était l'unique destinataire, lâchant la bride de son destrier pour sauter à terre, suivie de près par le lynx qui semblait inépuisable.

\- Choisissez une chambre au premier étage et allez vous laver. A quand remonte votre dernier bain ?

La Princesse ne répondit pas à la remarque, obéissant silencieusement au conseil qui lui était donné en choisissant la première porte qu'elle trouva ouverte sur son chemin. Une chambre aux couleurs claires auxquelles elle ne se serait pas attendue. Emma se déshabilla avec hâte examinée par le lynx qui s'était immédiatement posté sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, la suivant du regard lorsqu'elle disparut dans la salle de bain où elle se plongea sans attendre dans le bain d'eau chaude.

Elle était presque surprise que la sorcière ne vienne pas la harceler jusque ici et encore plus quand elle trouva un pantalon noir et une chemise claire brodée d'or sur le lit quand elle sortit de la pièce où elle s'était enfermée plus d'une heure durant. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval brouillon elle descendit finalement les escaliers qu'elle avait empruntés plus tôt pour tenter de trouver son chemin jusqu'à un salon où elle découvrit Maléfique en train de peigner un bébé licorne.

La vue lui arracha un ricanement qui s'éteignit aussi tôt qu'elle eut reçut un regard noir.

\- Prête à parler Princesse ?

\- Merci de m'accueillir, répondit-elle à côté.

\- Les amies de Regina sont mes amies, eut l'air de se moquer l'autre.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion.

\- Votre absence lui est néfaste mais je dirai qu'elle tient le coup ...

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un combat avec le Ténébreux ?

\- Regina refuse de lui dire où est passé son fils. Elle n'est pas en danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pas pour l'instant.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête rassuré avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir que lui avait désigné la blonde.

\- Comment se passe votre petite escapade champêtre ?

Le ton la fit pincer les lèvres d'agacement, luttant pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. Après tout elle avait besoin d'elle ...

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler autour d'un repas ? proposa-t-elle.

Son culot fit briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement dans les yeux clairs qui la dévisagèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Maléfique n'agite sa main pour remplir de mets la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Servez-vous, lui indiqua-t-elle en se levant pour aller remplir un verre en cristal d'un liquide étrange qu'elle but avec une grimace.

La jeune femme obéit avec prudence lorsqu'elle choisit ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette, envoyant directement dans la gueule du félin qui la suivait des morceaux qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

\- J'aimerais que vous me donniez des cours, finit-elle par se lancer en acceptant le verre qui lui était tendu.

\- Je suis une très mauvaise pédagogue. Des cours de quoi ?

\- J'ai demandé à Bohort de réduire l'emprise du collier que m'a offert Regina. Il m'a promis que je pourrais me servir de certains de mes pouvoirs. Je pensais ... A de la force en plus lors des combats ou ... Accroître mes sens.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tester mes limites moi même soit une bonne idée.

\- Et quelle meilleure idée que de venir me mettre en porte à faux ici ?

\- Je pensais que vous sauteriez sur l'occasion, bluffa-t-elle.

Sa réplique lui valut un éclat de rire qui la fit frissonner. Il y avait une menace qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée chez Regina dans cette femme et même si elle avait tendance à lui faire confiance, le personnage ne lui plaisait pas. Mais peut être était-ce pas simple jalousie ...

\- J'essaierai de vous apprendre, lui accorda-t-elle finalement. Il faudra être rapide, Regina vient souvent me rendre visite et elle ne pourrait pas rater votre présence ...

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Hum.

Elle ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation, se délectant d'un véritable repas pour la première fois en plusieurs jours. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et elle s'amusa de voir son fidèle animal de compagnie flairer avec curiosité le bébé licorne qui n'avait absolument pas l'air rassuré. Elle fit l'erreur de porter distraitement le verre à ses lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée qui la fit tousser, brûlée par l'alcool qui descendait dans son estomac.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- De l'alcool pour adulte Miss White. Il faut s'y faire si vous voulez en devenir une.

Les yeux plissés elle devina que la réplique n'était pas totalement d'elle.

\- Que vous a dit Regina ?

\- Rien que je ne savais déjà. Mais pour votre gouverne sachez que c'est un choix que j'approuve.

Avec précaution cette fois elle avala une nouvelle gorgée du liquide qui réchauffait son corps, pensant qu'elle devrait certainement s'en procurer pour les nuits où elle avait du se blottir contre son félin pour ne pas mourir de froid dans la forêt.

\- Que savez-vous de la mère de Regina ? finit-elle par demander quand elle eut amassé assez de courage.

Sa question dévoila les dents blanches de la sorcière en face d'elle comme si elle l'avait attendue depuis longtemps et la Princesse réalisa que ce devait être le cas. La garce avait certainement du lire dans ses pensées. En avait-elle parlé à sa meilleure amie ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Regina, la rassura-t-elle à moitié.

\- Et donc ? poussa-t-elle quand l'autre n'alla pas plus loin.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle. Si ce n'est qu'elle n'a pas été une bonne mère. C'est une sorcière extrêmement puissante qui pourrait sans problème rivaliser avec le Ténébreux.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous savez tout ... Ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Non, uniquement que vous avez pu la rencontrer.

\- Elle m'a demandé de transmettre un message à Regina et je ne sais pas si je dois le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit de lui dire ?

\- Que ... Qu'elle était restée celle qui était morte dans ses bras. A ... A Storybrook ?

En face d'elle la sorcière ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise, piquant immédiatement sa curiosité.

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Le nom d'une ville.

\- Elle m'a dit de lui en parler uniquement si elle se souvenait ... Regina s'en souvient ?

\- Oh oui ... Et c'est bien là le problème si vous voulez mon avis ...

\- Quel problème ?

Elle obtint un sourire en coin pour toute réponse, signe qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus.

\- Et vous pensez que je devrais lui dire ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudra particulièrement bien choisir le moment où vous le lui avouerez.

Maléfique avait raison. Cacher ce genre d'information à la Reine n'avait pas été la plus brillante de ses idées, mais elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait. Regrettant l'instant d'après son geste, la jeune femme vida le restant de son verre avec une grimace.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller me coucher.

\- Bien sûr que non, sembla s'amuser la sorcière. _Faites de beau rêves._

La formule la fit frissonner mais le regard qu'elle jeta par dessus son épaule à la blonde ne lui valut qu'un haussement de sourcil innocent.

 **.**

 **.**

Bien sûr son intuition avait été la bonne et chaque nuit passée depuis elle s'était réveillée en sueur, tremblante d'un désir que semaient en elle des rêves où elle ne faisait que revivre les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec Regina. Elle ne l'avait pas mentionné à son nouveau mentor mais la sorcière semblait en tirer partie. Du moins l'avait-elle encouragée sans aucune subtilité malgré son embarras évident à utiliser ce sentiment pour contrôler sa magie. Avec succès jusque là.

La blonde n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait dit ne pas être pédagogue, abandonnant purement et simplement son poste de professeur à de nombreuses reprises quand elle ne parvenait pas à réussir un exercice après deux coups d'essai. Mais l'entraînement avait vite porté ses fruits, décuplant sur demande sa force, son ouïe et certains réflexes comme la vitesse qu'elle avait à parer les coups qu'on tentait de lui porter en combat rapproché.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune autre tenue ? lui demanda la voix de Maléfique derrière elle tandis qu'elle brossait Bandit dans l'écurie.

\- Non. Quand je suis partie j'en ai pris qu'une seule de rechange et j'ai celle que vous m'avez offerte la dernière fois. Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai marre de vous voir porter les mêmes choses mais heureusement pour nous deux vous n'allez pas vous éterniser. Regina sera là ce soir.

\- Q...Quoi ?

\- Elle vient de me prévenir de sa visite, elle passe par là avec une troupe de soldats. Alors à moins que vous vous sentiez prête à la revoir ...

\- Non, répondit-elle trop vite à son goût. C'est bon, je vais faire mes affaires.

\- Vous ne reviendrez pas dans ce cas ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est nécessaire ?

Le regard clair la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec l'attention d'un rapace.

\- Non, finit-elle par se décider. Je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à grandir un peu.

Elle ne répondit pas à la pique, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire pincé avant de tourner les talons pour monter au pas de course vers la pièce qui était devenue sa chambre depuis quelques semaines. Ses affaires tenaient à l'intérieur d'un simple sac en cuir qu'elle avait amené avec elle le soir de sa fuite et elle le remplit en moins de temps qu'elle l'eut cru. Dans les cuisines la Princesse vola l'équivalent de plusieurs repas et de la viande et des fruits pour ses compagnons de route. Pourtant une fois passée l'immense portail en forme de gueule de dragon qui fermait le domaine de Maléfique elle ne put se résoudre à partir.

\- Et si on restait un peu là hein les amis ? demanda-t-elle aux deux animaux qui attendaient le moindre signal pour reprendre la route.

Emma mit quelques minutes avant de trouver le poste d'observation idéal, à l'orée de la forêt dans un arbre qu'elle eut du mal à escalader, passant le plus clair de l'heure suivante à arracher des feuilles par pur ennui avant de se rendre compte qu'elle mettait à mal sa cachette.

Elle s'était endormie réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le martèlement de plusieurs chevaux lancés au galop. Six étalons noirs tiraient une calèche de la même couleur à l'effigie de la Reine et elle sentit son cœur avoir une ratée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle verrait pour la première fois depuis presque un mois la femme qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnée. Les deux gardes qui suivaient non loin derrière lui étaient familiers pour les avoir côtoyé au château mais elle n'aurait pas pu mettre de nom sur leur visage. Le cortège fit halte et la jeune femme arrêta tout bonnement de respirer quand la porte du moyen de transport s'ouvrit sur une botte à talon aiguille.

\- Putain ...

Le murmure lui avait échappé, une magie plus puissante que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue vibrant dans tout son corps avant de fondre en une masse brûlante entre ses reins où la sensation assécha sa bouche. En contrebas la brune était sortie de son calèche, moulée dans un pantalon en cuir noir et une veste longue d'un rouge profond. Les cheveux à moitiés attachés en un haut chignon virevoltaient au vent froid et une fois de plus elle fut frappée par la beauté de la femme. Digne d'un ange.

Pourtant l'aura qu'elle sentait même depuis là où elle était n'avait rien d'angélique. Plus sombre que d'habitude. La magie qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître n'importe où était bien là mais elle la sentait plus dangereuse, plus instable. Était-ce du à son départ ? La Princesse garda les yeux rivés sur la brune tandis qu'elle montait les marches du château, suivie de près par les deux gardes et seulement alors se rendit-elle compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration, inspirant une nouvelle bouffée d'air qui brûla ses poumons. Et comme si le bruit s'était répercuté jusqu'à elle la Reine se figea.

Vieux réflexe d'enfance, Emma croisa les doigts, les dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure tandis que la sorcière balayait les environs d'un regard noircit par un épais maquillage. Les sourcils froncés elle semblait certaine de pouvoir découvrir quelque chose mais l'instant d'après la jeune femme respira à nouveau normalement lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, ordonnant à ses gardes de la suivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu parles d'une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-elle lorsque les portes se furent refermées derrière elle.

Avec une lenteur choquée la blonde se laissa glisser de branche en branche avant d'atteindre le sol et retrouver le fidèle destrier qui l'avait attendu. A ses côtés, figé dans une position de chasse le lynx semblait encore guetter l'entrée du château de Maléfique et elle se demanda si sa maîtresse lui manquait autant qu'à elle.

\- Bientôt mon grand, le rassura-t-elle d'une caresse avant de monter sur l'étalon.

 **.**

 **.**

Il lui avait encore fallu plusieurs jours de voyage avant d'atteindre le village qu'elle avait eu envie de visiter. Autrefois bastion de la résistance de Snow White, il était devenu un des hauts lieux du marché noir. L'endroit idéal pour trouver tout ce que l'on voulait. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, Emma savait que là bas elle trouverait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Sans surprise son arrivée avait causé un certain émoi, juchée sur l'étalon et suivie de prêt par l'animal de compagnie de la Reine elle même, les murmures avaient semé une traînée de poudre derrière elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait du défendre ce qui lui appartenait, parfois soutenue par le lynx dont les crocs dissuadaient nombre d'entre eux. Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, les flèches noires qui pleuvaient sur ses adversaires comme sorties de nulle part parvenaient à éloigner les autres. Quand ils avaient fini par ne plus tenter de lui voler quoi que ce soit, elle s'était enfin permis de sillonner le dédale des rues marchandes, émerveillée par les stands qui regorgeaient de bibelots aux vraies propriétés magiques.

La Princesse avait dépensé ses dernières pièces d'or pour s'offrir une longue cape en velours et cuir qui avait été enchantée pour ne laisser passer aucune arme. Flèches et lames y rebondissaient comme sur une armure en fer et à compter de ce jour elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, ravie de l'acquisition qui ne faisait qu'accroître la réputation qu'elle s'était faite. Pour autant, la bourse vide et refusant de demander de l'aide à ses parents, elle s'était résolue à travailler. Et la ville lui paraissait toujours tellement pleine de mystères à découvrir qu'elle avait voulu y rester. Aussi avait-elle accepté avec un sourire aux lèvres de protéger une maison close où elle serait nourrie et logée.

Si la perspective aurait pu faire froncer les sourcils de certains, elle s'était tout de suite plu dans l'immense manoir qui trônait sur la place de la ville juché sur une série de marches en marbre gris. Sans pour autant les considérer comme des amies, elle avait noué quelques liens avec les filles qu'elle côtoyait mais s'était principalement rapprochée de la cuisinière avec laquelle elle partageait parfois des soirées sur le toit de l'immense demeure, observant les étoiles un verre d'alcool à la main.

\- Ça sent pas bon ça, entendit-elle remarquer la jeune femme.

Emma suivit du regard le doigt pointé en contrebas vers un groupe d'homme alcoolisés qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée en criant entre eux.

\- Hum, gronda-t-elle simplement en se levant pour aller faire ce pour quoi elle était payée.

\- Hey ! Attends, attends je viens !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et d'un bond sauta sur le balcon inférieur, observant en silence quelques instants les soldats. Seulement alors remarqua-t-elle la manchette en cuir gravé de l'écusson de Regina. L'homme qui les menait faisait partie des hauts gradés et elle se demanda brièvement s'il était venu pour elle. _Non_ , si elle savait où elle était la sorcière se déplacerait en personne, elle en était certaine. S'assurant une dernière fois de la présence de l'épée à sa taille, la blonde sauta les deux derniers étages qui la séparaient du groupe, un des usages de sa magie qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

\- L'établissement est fermé Messieurs.

Comme s'il s'était agit d'un passe droit l'homme qu'elle avait vu diriger les autres lui tendit son bras pour lui montrer la manchette gravée.

\- L'établissement est fermé, répéta-t-elle.

Elle resta immobile quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle à l'en effleurer. Là où elle s'était attendue à sentir l'alcool il n'en était rien et elle réalisa que s'il adoptait une telle attitude sobre, il en était d'autant plus dangereux.

\- Et bien il va rouvrir.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Il y a une auberge de l'autre côté de la rue. Je vous invite à y dormir et revenir demain dans les heures d'ouverture. _Sobres_. De préférence.

Sa proposition provoqua quelques rires chez les autres et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas porter la main à son arme.

\- Et moi je t'invite à bouger tes fesses et aller réveiller quelques unes de tes petites camarades sans quoi on va devoir se contenter de toi et je t'assure que ce sera pas joli.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion avec Regina à propos des hommes dont elle s'entourait ... Avec désinvolture la Princesse retira la capuche qui avait masqué son visage, souriant au premier recul que certains eurent.

\- Tiens tiens, la petite déserteuse. La Reine nous a fait passer le carcan à cause de toi, ricana l'homme en face d'elle qui ne semblait pas impressionné.

\- Une dernière fois, _partez_.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je te laisse deviner.

La menace claire avec laquelle elle avait infusé ses mots provoqua un rire grave qui la fit grimacer de dégoût. Depuis qu'elle utilisait sa magie, elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises le désir de faire du mal, d'attaquer certaines personnes qui ne l'avaient pourtant pas tellement mérité mais ce soir quelque chose lui disait que le soldat mériterait amplement tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Le regard de l'homme cessa de la fixer avec une intensité malsaine pour papillonner quelque part derrière elle et elle gronda en entendant son ricanement.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda la voix de la cuisinière.

\- Et bien Swan, tu vois qu'il y en a qui sont encore debout ... Chopez-la moi, ordonna-t-il aux autres.

Cette fois elle n'hésita avant de sortir son épée dont la lame sombre brillait d'un éclat dangereux à la lueur de la lune.

\- Je te conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Swan, ces hommes sont totalement saouls, je pourrais faire croire que n'importe lequel d'entre eux t'a tuée et la Reine n'y verrai que du feu, c'est _moi_ qui te conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois. La jeune fille ira mieux demain.

L'intéressée poussa un cri derrière elle et elle sentit sa magie exploser en elle lorsqu'un de ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière la souleva dans les airs pour la jeter négligemment sur son épaule. D'un bond elle fut sur lui, tordant un bras en un craquement sinistre tandis que son épée s'enfonçait dans la cuisse d'un autre. Un poignard rebondit sur sa cape et elle évita le prochain coup avec un sourire lorsqu'elle plaqua un troisième contre un mur pour lui décrocher un coup de poing.

\- Couché, ordonna-t-elle à un autre qui fondait sur elle, l'arrêtant d'une jambe levée qui l'allongea à terre comme s'il avait heurté une carriole en mouvement.

Les trois autres restants avaient l'air de se raviser et elle se redressa lentement, abandonnant sa pause défensive sous l'applaudissement du haut gradé qui la regardait avec une fausse moue admirative. Dans son décolleté le pendentif la brûlait presque et les doigts crispés autour de la garde de son épée grésillaient d'une magie inquiétante.

\- Lequel d'entre eux ? demanda l'autre en face d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lequel d'entre eux veux-tu que je dénonce à la Reine pour ton meurtre ? reprit-il en sortant une longue arme qu'il avait semble-t-il conservé accrochée dans son dos.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

Un instant les deux adversaires se regardèrent avec gravité avant qu'elle ne sente ses pouvoirs la pousser à attaquer. La vitesse accrue lui permit de toucher la première l'homme qui para pourtant, la repoussant la seconde d'après d'un violent coup de coude au torse qui la fit tousser, le souffle coupé. Il était évident qu'il avait reçu un entraînement des meilleurs. Peut-être même Regina lui avait-elle donné des cours et l'idée la fit gronder, fusant sur lui avec une force nouvelle.

\- Je rapporterai ton cadavre à la Reine, je suis sûr que je pourrai même verser une larme pour le spectacle, la nargua-t-il.

\- Tu ne mérites pas son emblème, cracha-t-elle avec un sourire quand sa lame abattit sur son épaule en un geyser de sang.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et le plaisir qu'elle venait d'en tirer, la Princesse eut un frisson. Depuis quand se ravissait-elle de la douleur qu'elle infligeait ?

Certainement parce qu'il avait senti son doute, l'homme profita du moment pour attaquer de nouveau et si elle n'avait pas eu des réflexes accrus par l'utilisation de sa magie, Emma aurait été transpercée par la lame en forme de X. Au lieu de cela, elle pivota sur elle même pour lui asséner un coup du plat de son épée qui vibra en un long écho sous la force de l'impact. A nouveau elle sentit ses lèvres frémir en un sourire quand elle entendit l'homme hurler de douleur tandis qu'il s'effondrait à terre, la colonne vertébrale atteinte.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat elle s'autorisa un regard circulaire sur la place où les compagnons de son adversaire étaient restés immobiles, spectateurs hébétés. A ses pieds l'homme cracha du sang, tentant de se relever mais elle l'en empêcha d'un pied posé sur sa cuisse, le bloquant dans une position agenouillée qui flatta son orgueil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

La magie qui faisait toujours rage en elle lui criait d'achever l'homme qui ne méritait pas de vivre. C'était vrai. Qu'importait son grade, personne n'avait le droit d'agir de la sorte. Qu'il lui serait facile d'abaisser son épée et couper une tête ... La Princesse dut faire un effort considérable pour reculer d'un pas, provoquant un petit rire de la part de son adversaire.

\- Incapable, se moqua-t-il à voix basse.

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever sa main droite, deux doigts tendus vers le ciel. Elle avait vu l'ombre planer sur les toits quelques minutes plus tôt et si elle n'avait pas demandé son aide, maintenant était le moment ou jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'autre.

\- Ton arrêt de mort.

Son bras s'abaissa et le visage fermé elle entendit les deux flèches fuser pour finir leur course dans la gorge de l'homme dont elle s'éloigna pour ne pas être salie. Les autres soldats qui étaient jusque là restés muets émirent des cris de terreur certainement aggravés par l'alcool dont ils étaient imbibés. Emma eut un haut le cœur quand l'homme tomba à terre, à peine consciente du bras qui vint entourer sa taille pour la féliciter.

\- Hey ... Hey ça va ?

\- Tu devrais rentrer, s'entendit-elle conseiller d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

\- On va pas faire quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à prévenir la patronne, elle trouvera quelque chose.

Les dents serrées elle fit demi-tour pour monter les marches du manoir et se réfugier dans la chambre où elle se débarrassa de sa cape pour plonger son visage dans un bassin d'eau froide. Elle tremblait. Et pas de froid. Son poing alla s'écraser sur son reflet, éclatant le miroir dans lequel elle s'était observée à la lueur d'une bougie qu'elle lança dans la cuve d'eau.

\- Putain, ragea-t-elle contre elle même.

Pourquoi vivait-elle si mal quelque chose de si anodin ? Les soldats de l'armée de Regina avaient tous du tuer des hommes à la pelle et elle ... Elle n'arrivait même pas à se regarder lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de mettre fin à la vie d'hommes qui ne méritaient pas de vivre ...

\- Tu parles d'un soldat ...

Pourtant elle sentait sa magie prête à bondir, prête à tuer parfois. Quel genre de personne était-elle pour ne pas parvenir à se décider ainsi ? Les sourcils froncés elle se jeta sur son lit après une douche froide, seulement enroulée dans une épaisse serviette de bains avant d'être rejointe par le lynx qui ne s'éloignait jamais trop d'elle. Ses ongles courts grattèrent le pelage soyeux et le ronronnement de satisfaction qu'elle en tira parvint à la faire sourire.

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait déjà jour lorsqu'elle se réveilla, rare occurrence tellement elle s'était habituée à se lever tôt pour ses entraînements. Une rumeur grouillante la fit s'approcher de la fenêtre aux volets entrouverts, serrant autour d'elle le seul morceau de tissu qui la protégeait du froid.

\- Merde ...

En bas, exposé au centre de la place aux pieds de la statue qui y trônait seule d'habitude, le corps de l'homme qui lui devait la mort avait été transpercé par l'arme dont il s'était servi contre elle. Hommes, femmes et enfants se pressaient pour le voir, certains doigts pointés vers la maison close et elle eut un mouvement de recul insensé. Personne ne pouvait la voir. S'habillant en hâte d'un costume noir sous son éternelle cape dont elle rabattit immédiatement la capuche, elle sortir de sa chambre au pas de course.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel dehors ? demanda-t-elle à la première fille qu'elle arrêta dans un couloir aux lourds tapis rouges.

\- Lisa nous a dit ce que t'avais fait à ce porc alors on lui a fait la fête ce matin !

\- Ya des enfants dehors, sérieux, vous pourriez être un peu plus raffinées !

\- On est pas payées pour être raffinées chérie, ce connard l'avait bien cherché.

Levant les yeux au ciel elle s'éloigna pour passer par les cuisines et s'emparer de quelques tartines de miel avant de sortir à son tour. Au milieu du brouhaha ambiant elle n'osa pas aller plus loin que les premières marches en marbre où elle finit par s'asseoir, les yeux rivés à la silhouette de l'homme dont la gorge déchiquetée par les flèches avait répandu une rivière sombre le long de sa chemise bleue nuit. Elle ignorait qui avait fini le travail mais son corps avait été empalé sur son immense lame et à genou par terre il avait presque l'air d'être encore en train de supplier son meurtrier.

La Princesse ignora les signes de tête respectueux qu'elle reçut parmi ceux qui la reconnurent, le regard bloqué sur le cadavre. Soudain elle avait envie de fuir cette ville. Elle avait entendu parler d'un trafic d'être humains, de femmes en particuliers dans une grande ville. Peut-être que là bas elle pourrait être utile. La blonde fut agitée d'un nouveau frisson et elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en reconnaissant les volutes de fumée d'un violet profond qui étaient en train d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la place dans l'excitation la plus totale des passants.

\- La Reine ! C'est la Reine ! cria quelqu'un.

Les cris se muèrent en chuchotements enthousiastes tandis que la fumée se dissipait pour révéler la silhouette élancée de la souveraine drapée dans une longue robe noire dont la traîne coulant à ses pieds tenait à distance les deux gardes qui l'accompagnait aux côtés du Commandant. Elle faillit sourire lorsque le silence relatif fut brisé par l'admiration d'un enfant qui se précipita sur la Reine, les bras tendus. Le trouble fête fut intercepté par Graham qui le souleva dans les airs avec l'air de quelqu'un qui appréciait les enfants mais la Reine, elle, n'avait porté sur lui qu'un regard interdit. La respiration saccadée elle l'observa s'adresser à ses hommes d'une voix basse qui l'aurait certainement fait frissonner si elle avait pu l'entendre. Juchée sur ses talons aiguilles, la sorcière se dirigea vers le cadavre qu'elle avait été en train de regarder pour le détailler d'un œil critique, les lèvres pincées en un rictus d'insatisfaction.

Elle faillit sursauter quand elle sentit quelque chose se frotter à son épaule, rassurée l'instant d'après par le grondement sourd de la bête qui venait visiblement quémander quelque chose.

\- Toi aussi tu veux aller tenter ta chance ? le taquina-t-elle en un murmure.

La bête sembla lui répondre d'un coup de tête contre son menton et elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le lynx avant de lui donner la permission.

\- Vas-y.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour bondir, manquant renverser un jeune garçon sur son passage alors qu'il se précipitait sur sa véritable maîtresse. Contrairement à l'enfant qui avait tenté sa chance peu de temps avant, l'animal fut accueillit à bras ouverts par la Reine dont l'expression s'illumina tant qu'elle serra le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu être à sa place pour bénéficier des caresses qu'il recevait avec l'enthousiasme d'un chiot qui vient de retrouver son propriétaire après des mois d'absence. La brune sembla profiter un instant encore du plaisir de retrouver son animal de compagnie avant de se redresser, ses yeux maquillés de noir balayant la place du regard.

Elle savait, devina Emma. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle n'ait pas compris qu'elle était là. Le souffle coupé elle attendit paralysée que son attention se fixe sur elle et elle aurait pu jurer que la Reine avait été parcourue d'un frisson quand ce fut le cas.

Cette fois il n'y avait aucun arbre derrière lequel elle aurait pu se cacher et si la capuche de son manteau la protégeait relativement du regard des autres, quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien que Regina n'aurait pas pu manquer les longues boucles blondes qui en dépassaient.

Le regard sombre ne la quitta plus et elle eut un frisson en sentant sa magie enflammer le bout de ses doigts et courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'écraser dans son estomac en un bourdonnement sourd. Écartant négligemment la foule sur son chemin la Reine ne prêta aucune attention à ceux qui tentaient d'attirer la sienne sur le chemin qu'elle fit jusqu'à elle et elle sentit son cœur avoir une ratée.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle. Des semaines passées à rêver d'elle quasiment chaque nuit, à crier son nom dans les coussins en plumes les doigts profondément enfouis en elle pour tenter d'apaiser le désir qui hantait ses hanches à chaque réveil. Elle avait envie de fuir. De courir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. De disparaître. Mais surtout elle restait immobile tandis que l'autre se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que les pans de sa robe touchent ses genoux.

La blonde faillit gémir lorsqu'une main aux ongles laqués d'un violet profond s'engouffra sous le tissu de sa capuche pour labourer son cuir chevelu et la forcer à dévoiler son visage tandis qu'elle lui renversait la tête en arrière pour que leurs regards s'affrontent.

\- Bonjour Emma.

* * *

 _J'avais prévu de mettre leur conversation après mais en fait nan, mon côté sadique m'en empêche xD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou vous tous ! :D Je fais des infidélités à ma beta juste pour que vous puissiez avoir le chapitre en temps & en heure ! Par contre du coup ya que ma propre edit hein, donc des fautes ... Sorry._

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier quand même une énième fois pour tous les encouragements que vous me donnez, 400 reviews je trouve ça hallucinant déjà au bout de seulement 14 chapitres ... Merci à vous donc de me suivre, d'aimer, commenter ... Vous faites mon bonheur !_

Raphi5930 _Désolée pour la frustration, va yen avoir pour au moins les 2 prochains chapitres haha xD_ ElsyCiel, _voilà voilà tu as la suite dans les temps et tu peux la lire dans un bus ;)_ Natsuki _tu peux ressortir de l'ombre quand tu veux c'est avec plaisir & j'ai adoré le GIF que je connaissais pas ^^_

 _Bref, j'arrête de vous ennuyer ... La suite ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas cherché à trouver la Princesse. Pas cherché à savoir où elle se cachait, se contentant de la chaleur rassurante de la pierre qui brillait à son doigt. Mais l'occasion qui s'était présentée avait été trop belle. Les soldats encore à moitié en état d'ébriété qui avaient relaté ce qui leur était arrivé à leurs supérieurs avaient attiré son attention. Leur honnêteté n'avait pas à être remise en question, surtout quand elle s'était déplacée pour les voir, honteux, lui dévoiler les projets qu'ils avaient eus avant d'être arrêtés par une mystérieuse inconnue. Une femme que leur acolyte avait appelé " Swan ".

Elle avait senti tous ses sens s'éveiller, sa magie bouillonner, griffer les parois de la prison dans laquelle elle la contenait et la supplier de partir à la recherche de la Princesse.

Et cette fois elle avait cédé.

Accompagnée de son Commandant et deux jeunes recrues, elle s'était rendue dans le village qu'elle connaissait de nom pour être le repère d'un immense marché noir. Le spectacle qu'elle y avait découvert ne l'avait pas impressionnée mais elle doutait réellement que sa protégée en soit toute seule à l'origine. Ses pensées avaient été interrompues par l'arrivée de son félin et elle avait senti quelque chose en elle se briser quand elle avait accueilli son corps au pelage soyeux contre elle, debout sur ses pattes arrières pour venir se blottir contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point l'animal lui avait manqué. Mais surtout ... S'il était là c'était que celle à qui elle l'avait confié n'était pas loin ... Laissant sa magie guider son regard elle avait fouillé la place jusqu'à tomber sur la silhouette négligemment assise sur une des marches de la maison close.

Elle eut un frisson en sentant leurs magies interagir, priant pour qu'on ait confondu son grondement avec celui de son félin. Elle avait eu raison en pensant que ses pouvoirs s'accroîtraient en grandissant, elle pouvait presque percevoir l'aura qui émanait de la Princesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle l'observait, sentant son regard comme une caresse que son corps n'avait cessé de réclamer ces derniers temps. Ignorant l'avertissement de son Commandant derrière elle et ceux qui tentaient de l'aborder sur son passage, la Reine se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la blonde qui refusait toujours de lever la tête vers elle. D'une main dont elle dut contrôler le tremblement, Regina força leurs regards à se croiser.

\- Bonjour Emma.

Les simples mots firent s'assombrir les yeux d'habitude si clairs à une vitesse alarmante et la voix rauque qui lui répondit provoqua un tressaillement jusque dans les muscles de son bas ventre.

\- Majesté ...

\- Dedans, ordonna-t-elle en désignant la maison devant laquelle elles étaient.

La réponse négative la figea alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les dernières marches. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle et haussa un sourcil hautain au culot dont la Princesse faisait preuve.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule avec vous, répondit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

\- Et pourquoi ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai bien trop envie de vous pour que ce soit raisonnable.

 _Raisonnable_ ? Depuis quand avait-elle fait dans le raisonnable ? Mais elle pouvait voir de là l'application avec laquelle la blonde luttait contre quelque chose qui était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur et elle céda d'un simple mouvement de tête, l'invitant à la suivre quand elle repartit en direction du centre de la place. Elle fut étonnée du bras qui lui fut offert, acceptant d'y glisser le sien pour savourer le moindre contact qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

\- C'est un beau numéro que vous avez fait là ...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ... mis en scène comme ça.

\- Ce sont vos ... Amies ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment se fait-il que je vous retrouve dans une maison close ?

\- J'avais besoin de travail.

\- Je vous paierais mieux pour les mêmes services, se moqua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Regina ! Je travaille en tant que garde du corps.

\- Bien sûr. A quoi pensiez-vous que je faisais allusion ?

A ses côtés l'air outré de la jeune femme fut remplacé par un amusement adoratif qui la fit baisser le regard. Une minute avec elle et elle avait déjà retrouvé le goût de plaisanter. Quel genre de pouvoirs avait-elle sur elle ? Les yeux plissés elle détailla une dernière fois le cadavre qui trônait sur la place avant d'y mettre feu d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

\- Vous devriez faire attention aux hommes que vous faites entrer dans vos rangs Majesté ...

\- Aux femmes aussi, elles ont tendance à s'enfuir à la première occasion, répondit-elle avec le même sérieux qu'elle.

\- Regina ...

Son nom ne fut pas suivi de quoi que ce soit et elle serra brièvement le bras sur lequel elle était appuyée avant de faire signe à son Commandant de les suivre vers le marché qu'elle était sûre de trouver quelques rues plus loin.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous partie ? demanda-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elles eurent marché une minute en silence.

\- Je vous l'ai dit.

\- Je veux la vraie raison, exigea-t-elle avec autant de douceur qu'elle put.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée dans votre lit ... Vous étiez partie et j'ai ... J'ai réalisé que vous étiez la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine. Alors que ... Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je ne suis pas une Princesse, je ne suis pas un soldat comme les autres, je ... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un sommeille en moi et que je ne me suis pas encore découverte. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Mieux qu'elle certainement. Rumplestilskin le lui avait bien dit. La magie d'Emma Swan sommeillait encore en elle, _Emma Swan_ sommeillait dans cette version dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente déchirée ...

\- Oui, finit-elle par répondre simplement.

\- Je vous veux plus que tout Regina, mais je veux pouvoir vous offrir une version de moi à la hauteur, pas une gamine qui ne sait pas qui elle est. Je veux être avec vous, je veux que le monde entier le sache mais pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas digne.

Les explications s'achevèrent et elle ne répondit pas, se penchant sur un stand pour s'emparer d'un bracelet où plusieurs anneaux s'emmêlaient, tous unis par une tête de lynx en or. Elle sourit à la notoriété de son animal de compagnie qui avait apparemment inspiré les créateurs du bijou.

\- Votre main Emma, demanda-t-elle en tendant la sienne.

Les sourcils froncés l'intéressée obéit et elle fut presque amusée de son incompréhension quand elle lui enfila le bracelet qui s'ajusta automatiquement à son poignet.

\- Pour aller avec cet odieux tatouage, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- M...Merci, l'entendit-elle balbutier tandis qu'elle faisait signe à Graham de payer le marchand.

Elle ne s'attendait pas aux lèvres qui se posèrent innocemment sur sa joue, ses ongles se plantant brièvement dans la veste de costume que portait la blonde.

\- Est-ce que je vous manque ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain en la surprenant à nouveau.

Quel genre de question était-ce là ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point elle souffrait de son absence ? Pourtant la jeune femme ne cachait absolument pas les doutes peints sur son visage et sa vulnérabilité la toucha plus que de raison.

\- Chaque jour, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Le sourire qui lui fut adressé par la Princesse aurait pu l'éblouir au même titre que la lumière qu'elle voyait briller dans son décolleté sous ses vêtements. Incapable d'y résister ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu qui la séparait du pendentif qu'elle avait passé au cou d'Emma et le simple geste parut la subjuguer.

\- Quand comptez-vous revenir ?

\- Je ... Pas encore.

Un instant ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de la veste de son costume mais elle se força à lâcher prise.

\- Je vais y aller alors.

\- Qu... Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien parce que vous n'êtes pas prête Emma, répondit-elle pleine de sarcasme.

\- Regina, vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit toute à l'heure ?

\- Oh j'ai très bien compris, répondit-elle à voix basse en se rapprochant de sa compagne. Mais vous avez l'air de croire que toute cette histoire n'est qu'à sens unique. Chaque jour que vous passez dans la nature est une torture pour moi. Ma magie ... Ma magie vous réclame comme si une part de moi m'avait été arrachée. Alors, oui, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous ... _Trouver_. Mais moi j'ai besoin de vous.

En face d'elle la Princesse l'avait détaillée avec l'attention d'un rapace, les yeux assombris de désir traquant visiblement un quelconque mensonge et elle eut à peine le temps de lever une main en l'air pour figer tout autour d'elles avant qu'elle fonde sur elle. Les dents d'abord attaquèrent sa lèvre inférieure pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche et elle gémit sans retenue lorsque la langue de la blonde passa la frontière de ses lèvres.

C'était différent des autres fois, encore plus puissant, leurs magies se rencontrant en un mélange qui était en train de la rendre folle. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir faire tenir bien longtemps encore le sort qu'elle avait lancé. Les mains qu'elle avait fait glisser sous la cape en velours pour attirer le corps d'Emma au plus près d'elle brûlaient de la pousser sur le premier stand venu pour la prendre. Jadis la Méchante Reine aurait été ravie de la faire se tordre de plaisir sous les yeux aveugles de tous les villageois regroupés sur le marché.

Regina s'écarta en un effort considérable, acceptant les baisers beaucoup plus doux que la Princesse déposa sur ses lèvres en tentant de calmer l'instinct qui voulait lui faire faire des folies.

\- Je vous aime, l'entendit-elle lui déclarer à nouveau contre ses lèvres.

\- Prouvez-le. Revenez-moi, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix la plus basse.

Un de ses poings s'empara du col de la chemise qu'elle froissa pour l'attirer une dernière fois en un baiser qu'elle ne lui laissa pas dominer. Cédant à la tentation de la marquer un tant soit peu, les dents s'enfoncèrent dans une lèvre qu'elle perça jusqu'au sang et elle fut presque surprise par la magie que contenait le liquide brûlant qu'elle avala avec un grondement. Pire qu'une drogue, elle eut immédiatement la sensation que son corps en réclamait encore plus. Sa langue passa une dernière fois sur la plaie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir avant de reculer au moment même où le sort se brisa autour d'elles.

Un instant elles restèrent paralysées tandis que les passants reprenaient leurs courses et elle eut du mal à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix lorsqu'elle appela son Commandant, attirant son bras pour les emporter en un nuage de fumée violette dans ses chambres.

\- Tout va bien ?

La Reine garda quelques secondes encore les yeux fermés, luttant contre le vertige qui l'avait assaillie avant de se redresser. Son regard brouillé tomba sur le chasseur qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Oh, sembla-t-il comprendre à voix haute.

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur, s'agrippant au meuble devant lequel elle venait d'apparaître pour ne pas tomber. En face d'elle l'homme semblait soudain embarrassé. Sans doute avait-il reconnu la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et ses prochains mots auraient pu la faire rire si elle n'était pas agacée par la frustration qui courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je ... Vous voulez que ...

\- Que quoi Graham ? se moqua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Que je ...

Mais son bras droit ne semblait pas prêt à réussir à s'exprimer et elle décida de mettre fin à son embarras en un élan de générosité.

\- Non Graham, il me semble qu'il y a longtemps que ces services ne vous sont plus demandés.

\- Pardonnez-moi Majesté, je voulais juste ...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. J'apprécie l'intention mais vous n'êtes plus de taille chasseur. Maintenant faites-moi le plaisir d'oublier cette conversation et de former une équipe pour aller dans cette ... Maison. Je veux un entretien avec la propriétaire.

\- Comme si c'était fait, l'entendit-elle répondre avant de tourner les talons en fuyant presque de la pièce.

 **.**

 **.**

De l'entretien qu'elle avait accordé à la tenante de la Maison Close, elle avait surtout retenu que la Princesse n'y était pas restée un jour de plus après leur brève rencontre. Cette fois elle avait cédé à la tentation et demandé à Sidney de se tenir informé de ses environs. Elle avait appris les lèvres pincées d'agacement qu'Emma s'était mise sur la piste d'un trafic d'esclaves dans une ville voisine. Pourtant si son miroir lui affirmait qu'elle y était bien, aucun de ses soldats n'avaient pu retrouver sa trace et elle avait du attendre ...

Attendre qu'un messager lui annonce quelques semaines plus tard l'esclandre qu'avait provoqué sa protégée, démantelant le réseau de prostitution en se débarrassant de tous les membres de l'organisation l'un après l'autre avant de finir par faire tuer son créateur sur la place publique d'un marché où elle avait été ovationnée.

Elle ne s'était pas montrée pour la féliciter, espérant que la jeune femme revienne de son propre chef mais encore une fois elle avait du attendre ...

Attendre des jours encore que son instinct la réveille un beau matin à l'aurore, le cœur battant avec l'irrépressible envie de descendre dans les écuries. Elle pouvait presque sentir le tumulte de sa magie à fleur de peau, réagissant sans aucun doute à celle qu'elle pouvait percevoir non loin d'elle.

Un sourire aux lèvres la Reine laissa la fumée violette l'envelopper dans une tenue de cavalière d'un brun rouge, les cheveux intégralement remontés en un chignon.

\- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle à l'étalon qui l'accueillit en hennissant lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui.

La douceur dont fit preuve avec elle le destrier capable de casser les jambes des soldats adverses sur un champ de bataille la fit sourire. Parce qu'il était plus intelligent que tous les autres, elle n'eut même pas à lui indiquer la direction qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne, se rappelant avec nostalgie la fois où Emma l'avait amenée dans la clairière. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver l'immense cerf accompagné de la biche et le faon qui avait gagné en taille. La sorcière resta un instant interdite devant la beauté des lieux qu'elle n'avait pas revisités depuis que la Princesse l'y avait menée.

Avec précaution elle se laissa tomber à terre, ordonnant d'un regard à Hadès de rester à distance tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la famille qui l'observait avec gravité. D'instinct, la brune s'inclina devant le cervidé qui la fixa un instant encore avant de se remettre à manger. Autrefois elle se serait peut-être assise à même le sol pour profiter du spectacle mais les manières que lui avaient inculquées sa mère l'en empêchèrent, demeurant droite bien que fascinée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement dans son dos la fasse frémir.

Regina ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation qui lui avait manquée. Celle de la magie qui se précipitait sur la sienne pour une danse qu'elles avaient l'air de connaître par cœur. La Reine s'accorda quelques secondes encore avant de se tourner pour découvrir la silhouette de la blonde négligemment adossée à un arbre. Les bras croisés, un sourire en coin elle avait un air qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années. Oui, réalisa-t-elle, si elle s'était trouvée, la Princesse n'avait fait que ranimer le fantôme d'Emma Swan. Pourtant elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, luttant contre l'envie qu'elle avait de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et bien ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix en refusant de bouger.

Et juste comme ça la façade de la mère biologique d'Henry s'effaça pour laisser place à la jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours connu ici, le visage fendu d'un large sourire qui se transforma en un vrai rire lorsqu'elle s'élança pour faire exactement ce que Regina avait eu envie de faire.

\- Bon dieu Emma, fit-elle mine de protester lorsque deux bras la soulevèrent brièvement dans les airs avant de l'étreindre.

\- Ce que vous m'avez manqué ... entendit-elle murmuré dans le col de sa veste.

Des lèvres fraîches effleurèrent brièvement la peau de son cou et elle eut un frisson, tentant en vain de maîtriser son désir.

\- Vous avez senti que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je sens ma magie bouillonner depuis que je me suis rapprochée du château alors je me suis doutée que ce serait pareil pour vous ...

\- Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux, Princesse ?

\- Pas tant que ça à voir comment vous êtes en train de me regarder.

Elle eut un sourire, détaillant les traits de la blonde en face d'elle, vérifiant le moindre détail avant de reporter ses yeux sur ceux de sa protégée dont le regard semblait fixé sur la cicatrice qui défigurait depuis longtemps déjà sa lèvre supérieure. L'agacement qui la fit serrer les dents ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Je l'adore, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre cicatrice, précisa l'autre en y portant un doigt pour l'effleurer.

Le simple contact serra son ventre d'un désir qu'elle ne tentait même plus de rationaliser, cédant lorsqu'elle laissa sa langue courir sur la phalange qui la touchait. La main qui avait colonisé le creux de ses reins se figea, les ongles griffant le chemisier noir qu'elle portait sous son costume de cavalière.

\- Non, la Princesse se refusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de l'embrasser.

\- Quoi encore ? gronda-t-elle.

\- On est observées.

\- Par des cerfs, oui. Je doute qu'ils s'en form...

\- Non, fut-elle coupée. Par des espions à mes parents qui me suivent depuis quelques jours.

\- Et bien tant mieux ils pourront aller raconter ce qu'ils ont vu en enfer quand je leur aurais arraché le cœur pour avoir osé nous déranger.

\- C'est qu'on est de bonne humeur dites-moi !

\- Je l'étais.

Sa réponse fit à nouveau rire la Princesse et elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point elle avait été honnête lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle lui avait manqué chaque jours qui passait.

\- Je suis de retour Regina, la blonde sembla-t-elle faire l'écho de ses pensées.

\- Vraiment ? Vous vous êtes ... _Trouvée_ ?

\- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Tant mieux. Vous serez nommée Lieutenant avant la fin de la semaine.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il y avait le ravissement d'un enfant dans le ton que la blonde avait employé, l'espoir qui lui rappela celui qu'elle avait souvent vu dans les yeux d'Henry lorsqu'elle lui promettait quelque chose qu'il avait tant attendu.

\- Bien sûr Emma.

\- Alors laissez-moi repartir une dernière fois.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ramènerai les deux idiots qui me suivent chez mes parents et j'irai personnellement les inviter à me voir vous prêter serment. Si ça ne vous pose pas problème ?

La brune ne lui répondit que d'un regard noir. Comme si l'idée de lui faire jurer fidélité devant ses parents ne lui plaisait pas ...

\- Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? S'ils vous empêchent de revenir ?

\- Ce serait me sous-estimer Majesté.

\- Très bien, accorda-t-elle finalement. Je ferai en sorte que la cérémonie ait lieu dimanche. Soyez là sinon je viendrai _personnellement_ vous chercher. Et croyez moi ni vous ni vos parents n'apprécieront.

\- Je serai là Regina.

Contre son gré elle sentit un sourire satisfait étendre ses lèvres, leurs magies chargeant l'air autour d'elles d'une électricité presque palpable. Tous les sens en éveil, elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre le bruissement des feuilles sous les pas des deux espions qui se tenaient non loin d'elles, cachés derrière les premiers arbres assez épais pour les abriter des regards. En face d'elle la Princesse eut l'air de se moquer de son exaspération malgré le sourcil qu'elle arqua et elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de laisser son humeur décider pour elle.

\- Reg...

L'intéressée ne laissa même pas à la blonde le temps de protester, attirant à elle le corps qui n'avait cessé de la narguer à moins d'un mètre d'elle depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles. Le contact de leurs lèvres fit à nouveau exploser quelque chose en elle, perdant momentanément le contrôle sur la magie qu'elle sentit s'évader du bout de ses doigts en vagues qui firent gémir la jeune femme. Profitant de son trouble, Regina ajouta la caresse de sa langue à leur baiser dont l'intensité fit fléchir les genoux de son amante.

Elle ne fit rien pour empêcher sa chute, l'accompagnant en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux devant elle. Les pupilles dilatées qui mangeait les iris clairs avaient été envahis d'une magie que la Princesse ne semblait absolument pas contrôler. Avec une lenteur délibérée la sorcière se pencha vers elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsque la blonde lécha les siennes, le regard perdu dans le décolleté du chemisier qu'elle portait. Faisant preuve d'une rare patience, Regina attendit que les yeux finissent par retrouver le chemin des siens avant de se rapprocher à l'en frôler.

\- Bonne chance pour leur faire oublier ce qu'ils viennent de voir Emma, susurra-t-elle contre l'oreille dont elle suça brièvement le lobe avant de reculer pour s'empêcher de commettre pire folie.

Elle s'empêcha tout regard en arrière lorsqu'elle rejoignit d'un pas assuré l'étalon qui l'avait sagement attendu là où elle l'avait laissé. Hadès la salua d'un léger coup de tête dans son épaule tandis qu'elle s'emparait de sa bride avant de monter sur lui. Seulement alors s'accorda-t-elle un regard vers la jeune femme qu'elle avait laissée par terre. La bouche encore entrouverte par la surprise se ferma en une moue boudeuse lorsqu'elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de talonner le destrier qui partit vers le château, le fracas de son galop couvrant son rire.

 **.**

 **.**

A moitié allongée dans un sofa de sa bibliothèque personnelle, un énième soupir d'exaspération échappa à la Reine. Un verre de cidre à la main, elle avait écrit plusieurs fois déjà les mots qu'elle prononcerait le lendemain sans parvenir à se décider sur une version définitive. Il existait un modèle classique de serment auquel la plupart de ses hommes avaient le droit, mais certains avaient un traitement de faveur. Graham par exemple à qui elle avait demandé d'abandonner son amour pour les loups, exigeant qu'il soit prêt à en tuer pour elle. Et il l'avait fait. Mais pour la Princesse ...

\- Ce fichu serment ! pesta la blonde à ses côtés en s'emparant de la feuille qu'elle avait été en train de noircir à coup de ratures. Ça fait des jours que je te vois y réfléchir ! La cérémonie est demain, tu n'es toujours pas décidée ?!

\- J'ai des milliers d'idées plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres.

\- Choisi la plus terrible, lui conseilla son amie.

Avec un sourire la Reine coucha quelques mots sur une nouvelle page.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Si tu me demandes de le rédiger tu vas le regretter ...

\- Hum ...

\- Fais lui comprendre ce qu'elle représente, rajouta néanmoins l'autre.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est l'intronisation d'un nouveau Lieutenant, pas des vœux de mariage.

\- Parce que tu veux te marier avec elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Bien sûr.

Le regard noir qu'elle lança à la sorcière ne suffit pas à lui faire perdre son air suffisant.

\- La petite est arrivée ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Elle viendra.

\- Je sais. Ses parents sont dans une auberge pas très loin ... _Incognito_ , se moqua-t-elle.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas en dehors de leur château que ses espions les avaient repéré sans les lâcher une seule fois depuis. Leur fille avait donc réussi à les convaincre et leur présence la poussait d'autant plus à trouver les mots justes à faire jurer à Emma.

\- Des nouvelles de Rumple ?

Après le départ d'Emma elle avait longtemps dû lutter pour ne pas se venger sur la source de tous ses malheurs. Mais si la promesse qu'elle avait faite dans ses derniers instants à Storybrook n'incluait a priori que les grands parents d'Henry, elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle s'appliquait également à son père. Aussi avait-elle fini par céder aux demandes incessantes du Ténébreux après maints combats dont elle était fière d'être parfois sortie vainqueur. Elle avait préféré libérer le jeune homme par peur que sa magie souvent trop instable lui fasse commettre l'irréparable.

\- Non mais le connaissant il risque d'être là demain.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amies et elle faillit rire à la prochaine question de la blonde.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'habilles demain ?

 **.**

 **.**

Finalement elle n'avait pas pris autant de soin pour choisir sa robe que le soir où elle avait pensé devoir présenter Baelfire à sa protégée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux regards qu'elle recevait de certains hommes et femmes quand ils l'apercevaient. Aucun décolleté n'échancrait le tissus noir qui collait au haut de son corps comme une seconde peau avant de plonger plus librement jusqu'à ses pieds en une traîne.

\- ... "Quelque chose de simple", minauda la voix de sa meilleure amie en une piètre imitation de la sienne. C'est ce que tu appelles quelque chose de simple Gina ?

\- Es-tu en train de critiquer mon choix ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, je me moquais simplement de ta définition du mot.

D'un regard noir elle chassa les doigts taquins qui avaient effleuré une bande de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur sur ses flancs où le tissu perdait toute consistance pour ne plus être qu'un voile transparent qui laissait entrevoir sa peau halée depuis le dessous de ses bras jusqu'à la pointe de ses talons aiguilles.

\- Tu as conscience, n'est-ce pas, que tout le monde sait que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? rajouta la blonde comme elle n'avait pas répondu.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont transparents ...

\- Hum ... J'en connais une qui voudra vérifier.

\- Mal ...

Elle avait beau rabrouer la sorcière, Regina était reconnaissante de sa présence ce soir. Rares étaient les fois où elle pouvait encore sentir l'amertume d'une anxiété au fond de sa gorge.

\- Elle va venir, la rassura l'autre à ses côtés.

Elle aurait voulu répondre " je sais ", parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir l'inverse mais elle s'en empêcha, grondant la seconde d'après quand l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la foule se fraya un passage vers elles avec un faux sourire.

\- Reste là, gronda-t-elle à la blonde en abattant une main sur son avant bras alors qu'elle tentait de s'éclipser.

\- Mesdames bonsoir, s'annonça-t-il d'une voix chantante qu'elle haïssait depuis longtemps.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'invitation, railla-t-elle en détaillant le costume violine qu'il portait.

\- Les Charmants en ont apparemment une. Je ne pouvais pas rater le spectacle.

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire en coin, cherchant du regard les intéressés qu'elle repéra en grande conversation avec un représentant du royaume de la Reine Aurore. Beaucoup plus de dignitaires avaient fait le déplacement, beaucoup plus que d'habitude et certainement à cause de la perspective de ce qui allait se dérouler.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit inoubliable, répondit-elle finalement.

\- C'est ce que je disais à mon fils toute à l'heure.

\- Baelfire est ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse où la menace était claire.

En face d'elle le sorcier lui adressa un sourire en coin, dévoilant une canine certainement capable de déchirer de la chair humaine mais qui ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps. Leur affrontement fut interrompu par des murmures qui semblaient se rapprocher et soudain son ancien mentor manqua tomber bousculé par le félin qui se précipita sur elle.

\- Mon dieu quel mal élevé, fit semblant de pester Maléfique à ses côtés tandis qu'elle accueillait une nouvelle fois à bras ouverts le lynx.

\- Où est Emma ? demanda-t-elle à son animal de compagnie.

\- Derrière vous Majesté, lui répondit la voix de l'intéressée.

La surprise lui fit lâcher le félin pour pivoter sur elle même, arrêtée dans sa course par deux mains qui agrippèrent ses hanches. Les perles d'ébènes se fixèrent sur l'océan de celles de la Princesse et elle sentit sa magie rugir comme un lion en cage. Avait-elle perdu toute bienséance pour avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras aux yeux de tous ?

\- Emma ...

Le nom lui échappa en un murmure ébahi et en face d'elle, elle aurait pu jurer voir le même tumulte de sentiments faire rage dans les iris clairs avalés par leurs pupilles quand les doigts de la blonde effleurèrent les flancs de sa robe où la peau était quasiment nue. Elle faillit rire lorsqu'elle la vit clairement frissonner avant de tenter de reprendre son sérieux. Une main glissa de sa hanche autour de sa taille pour la forcer à faire face aux deux autres.

\- Mal, bonsoir !

Rumplestiltskin lui n'eut droit qu'à un simple signe de tête et malgré la présence distrayante du corps collé au sien, elle ne put maîtriser la jalousie galopante qui serra son estomac lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom dont Emma venait d'affubler sa meilleure amie.

\- Bonsoir mon petit. Comment allez-vous ?

\- On ne peut mieux.

La Princesse resserra brièvement son étreinte et elle n'eut même pas le cœur à la remettre à sa place. Pas même Graham lors des soirées où elle s'était faite accompagner par lui avait osé garder une main sur elle aussi longtemps et ostentatoirement.

Comme s'il avait pu sentir qu'elle pensait à lui l'intéressé se rapprocha du petit groupe, saluant la nouvelle arrivée avec un sourire honnête avant de reporter son attention sur la Reine.

\- Est-ce que je peux lancer la cérémonie ?

\- Faites.

Le soldat se retourna vers un de ses pairs qui attendait visiblement un quelconque signal, provoquant la seconde d'après le tonnerre de plusieurs trompettes.

\- Vous êtes superbe, murmura la voix de la blonde contre son oreille.

\- Il parait, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée violette pour aller s'asseoir dans son trône.

En tant que Reine elle avait appris à apprécier donner des discours, sentir le regard de tous rivé sur elle, leur attention pendue à ses lèvres. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait préféré laisser l'occasion à Graham de bomber le torse et présenter lui même la vedette de la soirée. Non, aujourd'hui elle serait là pour porter le coup de grâce.

Après avoir balayé la salle plusieurs fois du regard, ses yeux finirent par se fixer sur la blonde qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés dans son dos, un sourire aux lèvres parce que le Commandant venait de parler de leur première rencontre. Elle saisit l'occasion pour la détailler un peu plus, notant avec un froncement de sourcil une cicatrice près de sa tempe.

Certainement parce qu'elle avait senti son examen, la jeune femme détourna son attention du chef de guerre pour la fixer à son tour et elle dut se mordre la joue pour rester impassible devant le désir apparent qui avait enflammé les yeux du futur Lieutenant.

Tellement happée par leur échange, elle eut un froncement de sourcil en voyant la Princesse s'approcher des marches qui menaient à son trône pour poser un genou à terre. Le cœur battant elle reporta son attention sur Graham qui s'était saisi du très vieux livre où avaient été inscrites les règles du royaume bien avant qu'elle n'y accède au pouvoir. Si beaucoup avait changé depuis qu'elle était montée sur le trône, elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire au serment que devaient prêter autrefois le chevalier aujourd'hui transposé aux hauts gradés de son armée.

\- Swan, je vais lire le serment et vous allez devoir l'accepter. C'est clair ?

\- Oui Commandant, répondit d'une voix claire l'intéressée qu'elle avait pourtant vu serrer les dents à son surnom.

\- Vous jurez et promettez solennellement obéissance et fidélité à la Reine et aux intérêts de sa couronne. De remplir avec dévouement les devoirs de la fonction à laquelle vous êtes appelée sans jamais remettre en cause l'autorité qui vous nomme.

Le chasseur fit une pause et les yeux clairs de la Princesse trouvèrent les siens, leurs magies une nouvelle fois précipitées à la rencontre l'une de l'autre.

\- Je le jure.

Les trois mots lui avait été exclusivement adressés et elle se redressa dans son siège pour soutenir les braises qui flamboyaient dans le regard de la blonde.

\- Vous jurez et promettez solennellement de consacrer vos forces à l'application de la parole de la Reine. A la guerre comme d...

La brune n'écoutait déjà plus, connaissant par cœur le rituel bien rodé. Depuis son trône, elle aurait presque juré que la blonde elle aussi avait décroché, uniquement captivée par leur échange silencieux. Il y eut une pause et elle haussa un sourcil amusé quand la jeune femme mit quelques secondes de plus avant d'accepter ce qui venait de lui être demandé. Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et elle sentit une nouvelle vague de désir enflammer le creux de ses reins lorsqu'en face d'elle Emma lécha les siennes, une magie argentée virevoltant dans ses pupilles dilatées. Et parce que _non_ , elle ne portait aucun sous vêtement, elle put distinctement sentir son excitation lorsqu'elle croisa les jambes, épiée par sa protégée.

\- Je le jure.

Cette fois la voix enrouée provoqua un véritable sourire de sa part.

\- La Reine souhaite-t-elle rajouter quelque chose ? lui demanda son bras droit.

 _Et pardi qu'elle le souhaitait ..._

\- Bien sûr Commandant, répondit-elle d'une voix basse qui se répercuta pourtant jusqu'au fond de la salle où la rumeur des invités se répandit comme du feu sur une traînée de poudre.

Avec une lenteur délibérée elle se leva, laissant le temps à tous de faire mourir leurs conversations. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant de repérer le couple des Charmants dont l'épouse se tenait fermement à son mari, une profonde haine inscrite sur le visage déformé par l'horreur de ce qu'elle était certainement en train de s'imaginer. Son sourire s'élargit, carnassier alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde. La sorcière s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la forçant à lever la tête pour pouvoir soutenir son regard quand elle parla.

\- Princesse Emma White, en devenant Lieutenant de mon armée, vous promettez et jurez d'abandonner tout lien qui vous unit à un quelconque autre royaume. Vous vous dépossédez de tout ce qui faisait de vous la femme que vous étiez jusqu'à aujourd'hui et abdiquez de tous vos droits de sang en mon nom.

Ce fut le cri de Snow White qu'elle entendit en premier, suivi par le murmure apostrophé de la plupart des invités. C'était quasiment un coup d'Etat. Elle le savait et n'en avait rien à faire. Seule la réaction d'Emma lui importait et quelque chose implosa en elle lorsqu'elle vit de l'amusement sur son visage jusque là sérieux. Quelque part dans la salle son fidèle animal de compagnie prit apparemment l'initiative de rugir pour faire taire le brouhaha.

\- Je le jure, lui répondit la blonde une fois que le calme fut revenu.

\- Levez-vous.

Elle fut immédiatement obéie, surprise quand la jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle pour un murmure presque coléreux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Graham ne m'a pas fait promettre comme tout le monde d'être prête à donner ma vie pour vous ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas tout le monde Emma. Parce que je vous aime et que je refuse d'envisager une existence dans un monde où vous vous seriez sacrifiée pour moi.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous m'aimez ? répéta-t-elle avec un air hébété qui aurait pu la faire rire.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire apparaître dans le creux de sa paume l'insigne en or qu'elle épingla avec une douceur inhabituelle sur le costume noir et rouge que portait la blonde. A sa droite le Commandant fut le premier à applaudir, immédiatement suivi par l'intégralité de la garde et les invités. Au fond de la salle, Ruby Lucas émit un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au hurlement d'un loup et elle dut se retenir d'embrasser les lèvres qui lui souriaient avec sincérité.

 **.**

 **.**

Bien sûr son nouveau Lieutenant avait immédiatement été happée par la foule de ses gardes et elle avait regardé, amusée, la façon dont elle s'était faite taquiner par ses pairs. Mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que l'horreur qu'elle pouvait encore lire sur le visage de son ennemie jurée. Toujours assise dans un fauteuil où son mari l'avait conduite quand elle avait semble-t-il été au bord du malaise, Snow White échangeait avec Charmant des mots à une allure furieuse sous le regard rieur du Ténébreux. Bien sûr son ancien mentor était le genre à se délecter de ces rebondissements. Mais pour une fois elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Son ex belle fille releva la tête et un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina incapable de retenir son sourire provocateur. Il n'en fallut pas plus apparemment pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds et elle l'observa repousser son mari pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le trône où elle était assise. Sa progression fut arrêtée par des membres de la garde à qui elle fit signe de laisser passer la petite brune qui monta furieusement les marches qui les séparaient. Imperturbable, la Reine retint son rire lorsque deux poings s'abattirent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle était installée.

\- Comment oses-tu Regina ?

\- Je pourrais t'expliquer par A plus B mais il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à t'enseigner quoi que ce soit Snow ...

\- Tu m'as volée ma fille.

\- Tu as tué mon fils.

\- Tu lui voles son héritage. Tu nous voles _notre_ héritière.

\- Voler ? Non, tu as du mal entendre. C'est un cadeau qu'elle me fait.

\- Un cadeau ? répéta-t-elle une leur de folie dans les yeux. Tu l'as corrompue, elle n'aurait jamais renoncé à son bien le plus cher. Mon Emma n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Et bien _mon_ Emma l'a fait, répondit-elle nullement gênée par le semblant d'intimidation que l'autre tentait d'exercer sur elle dans son espace personnel.

\- Ton Emma n'est qu'un vulgaire soldat. Elle se bat comme un homme, elle traîne avec des prostituées, elle en a même ramenée une dans notre château. Une qui te ressemblait. A croire que tu l'as ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne puisse plus amener que toi dans son lit ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait d'elle mais cette femme n'est plus ma fille.

Cette fois les mots l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Pas parce que les accusations de Snow sonnaient juste, mais la jalousie qu'elles avaient fait naître n'avait pas d'égale. Emma s'était payé les services d'une prostituée ? Qui lui _ressemblait_ ? L'éventualité lui donnait presque envie de vomir ... Mais la colère prit le pas sur tout le reste. Elle sentit avant d'en voir la manifestation physique la magie noire qui se réveillait en elle, explosant en étincelles au bout des ongles laqués de noir qui se plantèrent dans le cou de son ennemie.

\- Tu as raison, gronda-t-elle. Emma n'est pas ta fille. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a plus de mère. Que je t'entende une nouvelle fois parler d'elle comme ça et tes amis les petits animaux feront un banquet des morceaux que j'arracherai à ton corps avant de les jeter dans la forêt.

\- Regina !

La voix du père d'Emma la ramena à peine à la réalité, consciente des soldats qui l'observaient tous, prêts à intervenir et des curieux qui rentreraient bientôt dans leurs royaume respectifs relater le spectacle que tous étaient venus voir. La sorcière se redressa, son bras tendu entraînant la brune à genoux devant elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté de corrompre ta fille mais je suis ravie qu'elle m'ait choisie moi avant que tu aies eu le temps de le faire. Amuse-toi bien ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds sur mes terres.

La Reine lâcha sa proie avec un rictus de dédain pour la laisser tomber complètement à genoux, le souffle coupé, une main cachant la brûlure noire que la sienne avait faite autour de son cou. Sans un regard de plus elle descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade en bois noir, son pas aussitôt emboîté par le Commandant qui était juste derrière elle lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de la première pièce dans laquelle elle put s'engouffrer.

Son cri de rage se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce insonorisée, la magie noire qui brûlait dans son ventre s'écrasant contre les meubles dont le bois se fissura. Stoïque dans son coin, le chasseur l'observait comme il l'avait tant de fois déjà fait.

\- Emma était-elle accompagnée quand elle est venue ce soir ?

\- Elle a amené une jeune femme oui. Mais pas à la cérémonie. Elle se repose dans sa chambre dans notre aile.

\- Elle ... Elle me ressemblait ?

\- L... La jeune femme ?

\- Qui d'autre crétin ?!

\- Oui. Oui elle vous ressemblait.

A l'autre bout de la pièce une vitre explosa et elle eut du mal à ne pas hurler les prochains mots.

\- Apporte-moi Emma.

Son bras droit accepta l'ordre d'un signe de tête mais n'eut même pas besoin d'aller plus loin que quelques pas, ouvrant la porte sur le tout nouveau Lieutenant qui se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement à l'affût de ce qui aurait pu se passer à l'intérieur.

\- Ici, ordonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts comme elle l'aurait fait pour son lynx.

Ses manières provoquèrent un froncement de sourcils dont elle ne se formalisa pas, tournant pourtant immédiatement le dos à la blonde dans l'espoir de trouver ses mots avant d'exploser de jalousie.

\- Regina ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Votre mère a de la chance d'être encore en vie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit mais j'ai entendu la façon dont vous avez pris ma défense et je ... Je vous en remercie.

Une main agacée chassa la gratitude dont elle ne voulait pas, pinçant les lèvres avant de choisir ses paroles.

\- Ce qu'elle m'a dit Emma ... Ce qu'elle m'a dit était en majeure partie des inepties alors je vais vous laisser une chance de me convaincre que ce que j'ai entendu à votre propos était pur produit de son imagination. Avez-vous oui ou non voyagé avec une prostituée ?

\- Je ... C'est une ...

\- Oui ou non, coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Qui me ressemble ?

\- Euh ... Oui.

\- Elle travaillait dans la maison close en même temps que vous ? s'entendit-elle demander à mille lieux de la voix qui lui criait de se transporter dans la chambre où elle était certainement en train de dormir pour aller faire de son corps un champ de bataille.

\- Non. Je ... Je l'ai sauvée du marché aux esclaves. Regina, je sais que ça a l'a...

\- Vous l'avez _sauvée_ , répéta-t-elle avec une lenteur trompeuse.

Elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un poser la main sur la jeune femme une fois qu'elle l'aurait amenée dans son lit n'avait jamais imaginé que ce soit elle qui pose la main sur quelqu'un d'autre. Un rire amer passa la frontière de ses lèvres. " _Tu l'as corrompue_ " avait dit Snow. L'avait-elle fait ?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas sauvée Emma, vous avez signé son arrêt de mort si vous pensiez pouvoir la ramener ici sous mes yeux, _sous mon toit_.

Cette fois quelque chose comme de la colère passa dans les yeux clairs qui l'avaient dévorée plus tôt dans la soirée et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère biologique de son fils qui sommeillait à fleur de peau de la jeune femme.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous Majesté ? Quelle image avez-vous de moi exactement pour sauter à de telles conclusions ?

\- De telles conclusions ? N'importe quel imbécile tirerait les mêmes ma chère ! Vous êtes visiblement attirée par moi et vous embarquez la première prostituée qui me ressemble ?! Même votre mère en a pensé que je vous avais ensorcelée pour que vous ne puissiez plus coucher qu'avec moi !

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Et j'ai acheté une esclave sexuelle qui vous ressemble juste pour me faire la main !

Les mots criés avec une rage à peine contrôlée la firent frémir. De colère d'abord, parce que l'éventualité même la poussait droit au crime mais quelque chose d'autre s'était sournoisement insinué dans son dos pour la faire trembler. Elle regrettait presque de s'être emportée la première lorsqu'elle remarqua la déception qui avait assombri les traits de la blonde en la laissant muette, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Elle réalisait soudain le ridicule de ses accusations mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de trouver les mots pour lui répondre, l'autre reprenait.

\- Et vous ? Quand vous avez couché avec moi, est-ce que ça vous a plu de pouvoir faire jouir la réplique exacte de votre chère Miss Swan ?

Il y avait tellement de choses injustes dans cette accusation. D'abord elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de simplement _coucher_ avec elle mais bel et bien de faire l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie et cette phrase sortant de la bouche de la Princesse avec une telle hargne aurait pu la faire pleurer parce que _non_ , non elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois mais surtout ... Une peur paralysante serra son estomac lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'Emma était en train d'insinuer. Que savait-elle au juste ? Qui allait-elle encore devoir torturer pour avoir osé lui parler d'un sujet si sensible ?

\- Qui ... Qui vous a dit ça ? Qu'elle vous ressemblait ? gronda-t-elle.

Et comme si la stupeur dans laquelle elle était n'était pas suffisante, la jeune femme lui prouva que deux seuls mots pouvaient encore la faire flancher, serrant les poings au bord du malaise lorsqu'elle les entendit.

\- Votre mère.

* * *

 _Bon ... Pire ou pas pire que la fin du précédent chapitre ? ^^ Pour le serment j'ai galéré du coup je suis allée au plus facile en abrégeant j'espère que ça vous embête pas trop :/ & en ce qui concerne les raisons pour lesquelles Emma est revenue, c'est au prochain chapitre vous vous en doutez ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bon ça va, un jour de retard c'est raisonnable non ? ;) Ya eu un peu moins de review que d'habitude sur le précédent chapitre, j'espère que c'est parce que vous avez de la chance, vous, d'être en vacances & pas parce que l'histoire vous lasse ..._

ElsyCiel _, ... "l'attente la plus difficile depuis le début de la fic" ? Hum ... Tu me donnes envie de te prouver le contraire, c'est pas bon pour vous xD_ Raphi5930 _non s'il te plaît ne meurt pas, j'aime bien tes commentaires ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre surtout centré sur l'intrigue & un peu moins sur le SwanQueen mais je me rattraperai laaaaargement dans les prochains chapitres, vous inquiétez pas ^^_

 _Big Up à ma beta, RavenFeatherShadow !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Le mensonge était toujours une mauvaise idée. D'abord parce que mentir était une des premières interdictions qu'elle avait reçue. Parce que chaque fois qu'elle s'y était tentée, son père avait toujours su la remettre à sa place. Puis, plus grande lorsqu'elle avait découvert son don pour desceller les mensonges, elle avait compris qu'ils n'étaient jamais bons. Pourtant avec le temps, elle avait appris les subtilités qui lui permettaient de cacher la vérité à ses parents.

Mais ses parents restaient ... Ses parents. Mentir à Regina en revanche, c'était un tout autre risque. Et peut être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de jurer devant toute une assemblée de toujours se montrer honnête avec la Reine, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir l'aveu. Au diable les conseils donnés par Maléfique ...

\- Ma mère ? répéta la brune en face d'elle.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur les traits de la sorcière venait de la rendre presque vulnérable. Une appréhension qui calma comme un seau d'eau, la colère qui l'avait faite crier quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces absurdités ? continua-t-elle comme elle ne lui offrait rien d'autre. Vous ? Vous avez rencontré ma mère ? demanda la Reine avec une incrédulité presque hautaine.

\- Moi et Neal, oui, affirma-t-elle avec autant d'assurance qu'elle put.

\- Quand ça ? Ici ?

\- Non. Au pays des merveilles.

\- C'est impossible. Comment avez-vous fait pour y aller ?

\- Neal. Neal avait une potion qui permettait d'aller n'importe où, n'importe quand ... Je comptais l'utiliser pour votre fils mais ... Vous m'avez dit que ce serait impossible alors j'ai voulu rencontrer votre mère.

Elle qui s'attendait à des remontrances, eut un hoquet de surprise quand une fumée presque noire envahit son espace personnel pour dévoiler la silhouette de Regina à quelques centimètres d'elle. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps, le souffle coupé lorsqu'une main glacée traversa le tissu de son costume pour s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique.

Avec une horreur fascinée, elle garda les yeux ouverts tandis qu'elle sentait distinctement un poing se refermer sur l'organe qui battait la chamade entre ses poumons. En face d'elle, elle eut le temps de voir les traits de la Reine s'adoucir avant que son front ne bascule brièvement contre le sien en un soulagement qui lui serra le ventre.

\- Ma mère aurait pu vous arracher le cœur et vous ne vous en seriez même pas rendue compte, Emma ...

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, assura-t-elle tandis que l'autre se dégageait déjà pour aller faire courir ses doigts bagués sur une vitre dont le verre était fissuré.

\- Com... Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée, elle a cru que j'étais ... Que j'étais cette Miss Swan.

\- Et ? poussa la brune les sourcils froncés par une réflexion intense.

\- Bah je lui ai dit qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne, alors elle a voulu savoir comment est-ce que j'étais arrivée ici et puis tout s'est passé très vite ... On avait un temps limité et finalement je me suis réveillée dans votre chambre.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Non. Elle ... Elle avait un message.

En face d'elle, les traits de la sorcière se figèrent à nouveau d'appréhension.

\- Je vous écoute ...

\- Et si c'était un piège ? répéta-t-elle ses inquiétudes.

\- Comment ça un piège ?

\- Si le message était un piège pour vous faire du mal ?

\- Parlez Emma.

Cette fois, c'était l'ordre d'une Reine et elle se sentit obligée de répondre sans tergiverser, la magie noire qui avait toute à l'heure électrifié la pièce se manifestant brièvement dans l'éclat des yeux sombres.

\- Elle m'a donné un message pour vous ... Que je dois vous délivrer uniquement si vous ... Si vous vous rappelez de _Storybrook_ ?

Bien qu'elle ait été assurée par Maléfique que Regina s'en souvenait bel et bien, quelque chose comme de l'incompréhension passa sur ses traits lorsqu'elle l'entendit visiblement prononcer le mot.

\- Et ?

\- Et ... Est-ce que vous vous en rappelez ?

\- Vous avez conscience Emma que n'étant absolument pas au courant de ce que c'est, vous ne pouvez pas savoir si ma réponse est honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une ville, se rappela-t-elle avec une assurance qui fit froncer les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de son interlocutrice.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- C'est ... C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Ok, c'est Maléfique. Je suis allée la voir pour des conseils.

\- Des _conseils_ ? gronda l'autre avant de se reprendre. Qu'importe Emma ... Le message de ma mère. Quel était-il ?

\- Elle voulait ... Elle voulait que je vous dise qu'elle était restée la personne qui était morte dans vos bras ... A Storybrook.

Soudain, le masque de la Reine s'estompa pour révéler une version d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Perdue. Regina avait l'air perdu. Et brisée. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir un aspect de la personnalité de la brune tout à fait insoupçonné. Comme si elle avait pu devenir le cours de ses pensées, la sorcière tourna les talons, se protégeant de son regard pour se poster à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

C'était un geste qu'elle l'avait souvent vu faire en pleine réflexion et la blonde mit un moment encore avant d'oser l'approcher. Sans un mot, elle avança une main timide dans son dos, surprise du contact presque froid qui l'accueillit. Elle cherchait encore ses mots quand elle sentit le changement s'opérer dans la sorcière, dont la colonne vertébrale se redressa imperceptiblement. Elle sut avant même qu'elle ne parle qu'elle allait changer de sujet, l'écarter une nouvelle fois de ce qui la préoccupait.

\- De quels conseils aviez-vous besoin que Maléfique pouvait vous donner et pas moi ?

Et peut-être parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus mentir ou simplement par pure envie de provoquer la Reine et faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle était en train de se reconstruire, Emma décida de lui dire la vérité.

\- J'ai demandé à Bohort de réduire l'emprise du collier que vous m'avez offert. J'avais besoin de conseils pour apprendre à contrôler ma magie.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Le grondement la fit reculer d'un pas, impressionnée par l'aura si changeante qu'on pouvait sentir envelopper la brune.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue. J'ai failli mourir en forêt. Il me fallait des pouvoirs pour riposter.

\- Qui vous a attaquée ?

\- Des bandits. Maléfique m'a appris à donner plus de force à mes parades, à mes coups. J'utilise ma magie pour atténuer les chutes, j'arrive à sauter assez haut, j'ai l'ouïe et la vue plus fines qu'avant ... Ce genre de chose. Rien de très spectaculaire.

\- Il me semble pourtant vous avoir interdit de tenter à nouveau d'utiliser votre magie sans moi. Vous n'avez pas consc...

\- Il ne s'est rien pass...

\- Ne me coupez pas !

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet dans la pièce où les mots raisonnèrent un instant encore avant que le silence ne se réapproprie les lieux, seulement troublé par leurs respirations. Il y avait quelque chose au fond des yeux d'ébène qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner le combat qu'elles avaient commencé. Où qu'aille la conversation qu'elles avaient commencé, elle ne se terminerait pas bien.

Regina était toujours en colère contre elle pour avoir ramené sa nouvelle amie au château et ne voudrait certainement pas l'écouter s'en justifier, ensuite elle lui avait avoué avoir vu sa mère et venait de lui donner un coup de grâce en lui annonçant qu'elle avait demandé à Maléfique de l'aider à utiliser sa magie.

\- Pardonnez-moi, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix basse. De vous avoir coupé la parole. Je suis fatiguée et je ne veux pas vous énerver d'avantage. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons en reparler demain.

\- C'est ça, fuyez _Lieutenant_. C'est toujours ce que vous avez fait de mieux ...

Le titre avait été craché comme une insulte et si elle s'était apprêtée à tourner les talons pour repartir dans les quartiers de la garde, la jeune femme se figea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait quelque chose lutter en elle, sa magie certainement et l'espace d'un instant, elle la laissa dominer son prochain geste, poussant la brune contre la vitre où elle avait été postée.

\- C'est moi qui fuis ? gronda-t-elle pour une fois nullement effrayée par le regard meurtrier de la Reine. Quels étaient vos rapports avec Miss Swan ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble tellement ? Est-ce que c'est un sort ? Quelqu'un de ma famille ? Où est Storybrook ? Comment se fait-il que votre mère y soit morte alors que je l'ai vue en vie ?

Les questions qui avaient fusé ne firent rien pour atténuer le regard noir qui lui était adressé, mais aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres laquées d'un rouge profond.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas moi qui fuis, Majesté. Je nous donne simplement un peu de temps pour que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre m'accuser à tort de ce que je n'ai pas fait ou de subir votre courroux parce que vous n'avez pas pu tout contrôler.

\- Vous accuser à tort ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. Vous me laissez vous mener dans mon lit avant de fuir, vous me cachez des informations à propos de ma mère, vous affaiblissez le lien que j'ai créé entre nous au péril de votre vie et contre mon ordre exprès, vous vous ... pavanez avec une prostituée qui me ressemble et je ne devrais pas élever la voix contre vous ?

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

\- _Vous_ ne m'écoutez pas.

Une vague de magie la désarçonna, laissant suffisamment de temps à Regina pour inverser leurs positions et la plaquer contre la fenêtre dont la poignée en fer s'enfonça dans son dos.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles idées votre mère a essayé de me mettre en tête, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous et cette ... Fille. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'ici, vous êtes chez moi. Vous auriez du savoir quelle allait être ma réaction et me prévenir de votre _brillante_ idée. Et pour couronner le tout alors que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, ma protection, vous continuez à agir d'une façon totalement irresponsable.

La blonde ne répondit pas, détaillant le visage à la beauté angélique à nouveau crispé en un masque colérique.

\- Bref, vous êtes jalouse, résuma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez ignoré beaucoup d'erreur que j'ai faites, celles-là ne sont pas différentes. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. C'est donc la jalousie qui vous a poussé dans vos retranchements, mais vous essayez de noyer le poisson.

\- Ou peut-être que j'ai enfin décidé de vous traiter comme une adulte et de ne plus vous pardonner vos idioties.

\- Nan, vous êtes jalouse.

Sa désinvolture pinça les lèvres de la sorcière en une moue désapprobatrice qui l'hypnotisa un instant, les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait envie de sentir sous sa langue. Deux doigts forcèrent son menton à se soulever et leurs regards à s'affronter. Celui de la Reine s'était encore assombri, mais elle aurait presque souri au désir qu'elle y revoyait enfin.

\- Je veux que cette fille soit partie demain matin.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle simplement en ignorant la tension qui refaisait surface chez la brune.

\- _Non_ ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout à fait conscience Emma de l...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle alors qu'un poing se resserrait sur le col de sa veste de costume. Elle va rester. J'en ferai ma servante personnelle s'il le faut, mais elle restera ici.

\- Et avoir une _servante_ qui me ressemble ? Non, hors de question.

\- Et hors de question qu'elle retourne dans la rue, servir de défouloir à des hommes qui fantasment sur vous ! rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi catégorique.

La phrase eut plus d'effet que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, un éclair de compréhension passant brièvement dans les yeux d'ébènes qui la fixaient avec une nouvelle intensité. Elle eut un frisson lorsque le souffle de Regina effleura son oreille.

\- Qui est jalouse là ?

D'un geste irrité, elle tenta de chasser la main qui la retenait toujours prisonnière contre la fenêtre, mais toute combativité la quitta en l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle remarqua la profonde fascination avec laquelle la sorcière était en train de la dévorer du regard. Les traits angéliques avaient quelque chose de dangereux, comme une façade qui menaçait de tomber pour révéler le démon qui se cachait derrière l'apparence trop parfaite.

Elle n'aurait pas pu déterminer si sa magie était en train de la prendre au piège, mais elle se sentait clairement happée par l'aura de la brune, le ventre serré par le désir qu'elle voyait parfaitement réciproque.

Pourtant, le poing qui avait froissé sa veste de costume relâcha sa pression avec une lenteur théâtrale qui l'irrita.

\- Vous avez raison, vous devriez partir, nous en reparlerons demain.

\- Parler est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment Regina et je sais que vous le savez.

\- Emma, croyez-moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire dans la douceur ...

\- Et alors ? J'ai vécu dans une maison close pendant deux mois, vous pensez que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ? Bon sang, j'ai même _rêvé_ que vous vous montriez violente et ça m'a hanté pendant des jours tellement j'en avais envie ...

En face d'elle, le noir prit littéralement le dessus sur les iris d'ébène, mais elle s'écarta avec un sourire en coin lorsque la sorcière fit un pas pour combler l'espace qui restait entre elles.

\- Je ne vous le répéterai jamais assez Regina, c'est vous que je veux, la Méchante Reine ne m'effraie pas, elle m'attire et je ne suis même pas sûre de vous mériter. Mais si vous avez cru que je pourrai sauter dans les bras de la première femme qui vous ressemble, aujourd'hui peut être que c'est vous qui ne me méritez pas ...

Elle aurait pu rire de l'effarement qui entrouvrit la bouche de la sorcière. Au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, elle aurait certainement agit de la même manière, mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait lui donner une leçon. Contrôlant son pas décidé pour ne pas sautiller de joie comme l'enfant qui riait en elle, la Princesse tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce où elles s'étaient isolées, adressant un clin d'œil au Commandant resté de garde à l'extérieur.

 **.**

 **.**

Emma se réveilla en sueur, manquant tomber du fauteuil où elle s'était affalée sans même se changer. Comme chaque soir, Regina était venue hanter son sommeil et elle adressa un coup d'œil nerveux à celle à qui elle avait prêté son lit. La jeune femme qui y dormait paisiblement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été dérangée par le cri d'angoisse qu'elle avait du pousser. Cette fois, si elle tremblait ce n'était pas de désir, mais d'une peur que le rêve lui avait laissé en travers de la gorge.

Le feu qui brûlait dans l'escalier où elle s'était trouvée lui avait presque parut réel, sentant encore la chaleur étouffante et la fumée qui s'était insinuée dans ses poumons la fit tousser par réflexe. Mais pire que tout il y avait eu Regina.

Par terre, prisonnière d'une planche de bois qui avait semblé la clouer à terre là où son pied semblait former un angle étrange avec sa jambe. Malgré les cheveux courts et le costume qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître les yeux qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens en un mélange d'affolement et un appel à l'aide auquel elle n'avait pas répondu, tournant les talons. La vision lui avait parut si insupportable qu'elle s'en était réveillée. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer laisser la femme qu'elle aimait aux proies d'un incendie ?

Dans le lit, la jeune femme en proie à ses propres rêves eut un grondement agacé avant de se retourner pour s'installer sur le côté et elle eut un bref sourire. Quand elle l'avait vue sur la place du marché, elle avait tout de suite été révoltée. Si sa ressemblance avec la Reine n'était pas terriblement frappante, maquillée et correctement coiffée elle faisait un sosie tout à fait acceptable et elle avait imaginé avec horreur ce que certains hommes avaient du lui faire subir.

Elle qui avait pensé que la délivrer du marché aux esclaves, lui ferait plaisir avait été surprise de devoir lutter pour ne pas qu'elle se rende dans la première ville venue pour y trouver un autre maître. Elle grimaçait encore à la somme astronomique qu'elle avait du dépenser pour la garder à ses côtés.

La jeune femme avait un caractère facile et moqueur, celui de nombre de femmes qu'elle avait déjà croisées dans des auberges mais il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Surprise d'abord, avant de faire le lien et de passer son temps à tenter de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer entre elle et Regina à coup d'allusions mal placées, qui la faisait toujours soupirer d'une exaspération amusée.

Mais c'était elle aussi, qui avait trouvé les mots justes pour la faire revenir aux côtés de la Reine. Un soir où elle l'avait une éni !me fois défendue avec une rage mal contrôlée, des quolibets de certains hommes dans une taverne. Eva s'était impressionnée de sa ferveur, comprenant enfin la profondeur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour celle à qui elle était souvent comparée. Cette nuit-là, elles avaient longuement parlé et avec stupeur elle s'était lourdement fait réprimander par la prostituée.

" _Tu dois au moins être aussi débile que ta mère, si tu penses que c'est comme ça que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien pour la Reine. Si j'étais elle, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais donné une bonne leçon_ "

Elles s'étaient pratiquement disputées toute la soirée et si le lendemain la jeune femme était venue s'excuser pour ses paroles déplacées, Emma s'était tout de même mise en route pour le château. Chez ses parents, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'horrifier sa mère en l'amenant par la taille jusque dans sa chambre et elles avaient passé la soirée à plaisanter sur ce qu'elle était certainement en train de s'imaginer. Le lendemain, leurs petites mines froissées par le manque de sommeil et l'alcool consommé à même les bouteilles avaient eu un effet dévastateur sur Snow. Et aujourd'hui, elles partageaient à nouveau une chambre ...

Défaisant les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier, Emma se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre de soldat. Elle avait refusé de regagner l'aile de la Reine par pure effronterie, mais savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, elle succomberait à son luxe. A la lumière de la lune, la blonde activa la pompe qui fit couler un filet d'eau glacée dont elle but dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en se redressant, manquant avaler de travers quand elle croisa le regard de son reflet. Un peu comme s'il avait attendu de pouvoir l'observer, il n'avait pas été en train de bouger quand elle s'était relevée. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise elle avança une main tremblante vers la surface glacée où l'image n'avait toujours pas changé. Pourtant le bout de ses doigts rencontra le miroir comme d'habitude.

\- Miss Swan ? s'entendit-elle chuchoter.

L'autre resta impassible, mais une colère qu'elle n'expliquait pas, s'empara de son estomac, son poing allant taper sur la glace. Comme s'il avait été fait d'eau, le reflet se brouilla de l'écho du choc qu'elle venait de lui donner, effaçant la vision pour ne laisser que celle de son propre corps secoué par une respiration saccadée.

\- Sidney ! Sidney !

\- Quoi, _Lieutenant_ ?

La brume bleue avait remplacé son visage effrayé et même le ton condescendant du génie n'aurait pas pu la distraire.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon miroir.

\- Comment ça ?

Les sourcils froncés l'homme semblait pourtant la prendre au sérieux et en tant qu'espion, elle se doutait qu'il devait connaître les dangers d'une telle brèche dans le château.

\- Là. Maintenant. Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon miroir.

\- Qui ? Vous l'avez-vu ?

\- Non, mentit-elle. Mais il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sens rien de différent de d'habitude pourtant ...

\- Et bien enquêtez ! Parce que si j'ai raison Regina va vous enfermer dans un miroir de poche et je suis sûre que le changement ne vous fera pas plaisir.

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de disparaître et elle fut soulagée de retrouver son reflet blafard. Que venait-elle de vivre ? Un instant encore, elle soutint son propre regard avant de tourner les talons et de récupérer la veste qu'elle avait simplement enlevée avant de s'endormir sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre.

La Princesse rejoignit les écuries au pas de course, surprise d'y trouver son destrier prêt à être monté et à qui elle donna le nom de l'auberge où elle savait que ses parents étaient descendus. Malgré les menaces de Regina, ils ne se seraient certainement pas risqués à voyager de nuit et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à son père.

Lancé à son galop le plus rapide, l'étalon ne mit même pas une demi-heure à rejoindre le petit village où les gardes qui patrouillaient baissèrent la tête sur son passage.

\- Em... Emma ?

Réveillé à coup de poings frappés sur la porte, son père avait l'air d'un fantôme et elle se demanda brièvement si Snow lui avait fait passer une soirée exécrable.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de te parler. Immédiatement.

Le Roi sembla jeter un coup d'œil inquiet derrière lui avant d'accéder à sa requête, disparaissant l'espace d'un instant avant de sortir de la chambre enroulé dans un peignoir en velours bleu.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu te rappelles de notre conversation quand je t'ai posé des questions à propos de cette Miss Swan ?

\- Euh ... Oui.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas Emma. Je ne suis sûr de rien.

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait de la magie ? C'était une sorcière ? Comme Regina ?

\- Elle avait de la magie oui, mais elle ne la maîtrisait pas comme Regina.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en vie, Papa. Je l'ai vue ce soir.

\- Vue ... Tu ... Tu l'as vue ?

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle me ressemble.

\- C'est Regina qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non. Je l'ai appris autrement, mais je sais à quoi elle ressemble et ce soir, je l'ai vue dans un miroir.

\- Comme si tu te voyais toi, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas moi, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

En face d'elle, le Roi ne lui répondit pas, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et une nouvelle angoisse la fit entamer les cent pas dans le couloir. Cette femme avait-elle été en train de l'espionner ? A moins que ...

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que Miss Swan est enfermée à l'intérieur de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je lui ressemble ? Est-ce que ma magie est la sienne ?

\- Non Emma ... Je ... Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions.

\- Mais tu connais la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te la dire. A mon sens, Regina est la seule qui a le droit de te parler de ... De cette femme. Et si elle ne le fait pas alors elle a ses raisons.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Elle a peut-être peur de te faire du mal ...

\- De me faire du mal ? répéta-t-elle une foule d'idées plus folles les unes que les autres se disputant le rôle de la plus plausible.

\- Non, non, écoute ...

Son père s'était rapproché d'elle, une main tendue devant lui comme s'il avait été en train d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage et il mit un moment encore avant d'oser la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre toi et Regina. Ta mère est peut-être tombée dans le panneau quand tu as amenée cette fille dans ta chambre, mais j'ai vu comment tu la regardais ... Je sais que ... Que tu aimes Regina et il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas te dire, mais je peux t'assurer que cette Miss Swan, ne te fait pas d'ombre. Nous avons énormément blessé Regina. Nous les avons énormément blessées. Toutes les deux. Ta mère et moi avons fait quelque chose d'horrible et si Regina a besoin de temps pour en parler ... Donne-le-lui.

Les mots prononcés à voix basse ne firent rien pour rassurer la magie qui grondait en elle. Il était trop tard pour qu'on lui fasse changer d'avis surtout quand son père n'était même pas capable de lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que Storybrook te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle la voix presque étouffée par l'épaule où elle s'était réfugiée.

\- Oui.

\- Je sais que c'est une ville. Où Regina a vécu avec sa mère. Où est-ce ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'y rendre Emma. Elle se trouve dans un autre univers.

Quelque chose comme un éclair de génie traversa son esprit l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du fils de Regina. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que la mère de Regina était morte ... Parce que tout ça s'était passé dans un autre _univers._

\- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez tué Cora ?

Dans ses bras, l'homme se figea brièvement et elle connaissait la réponse avant qu'il ne la dise à haute voix.

\- Ta mère. C'est ta mère qui l'a tuée.

\- Là bas ? En même temps qu'Henry ?

\- N... Non, pas en même temps. Avant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais rien de tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sait rien de tout ça ?

 _Que savez-vous de la malédiction qui a été lancée_ ? La voix de Cora lui revint à l'esprit et une nouvelle horreur l'assaillit, la forçant à se dégager de l'embrasse de son père.

\- C'est une malédiction, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Vous avez lancé une malédiction !

Charmant n'avait même pas besoin de le lui confirmer, l'air désolé qui s'était peint sur son visage suffisait amplement à répondre à toutes ces questions.

\- Personne n'est au courant parce que personne ne sait que c'est arrivé ! Ça a dut arriver dans un autre univers, vous en avez profité pour vous débarrasser de sa mère, de son fils et de ... de la mère d'Henry. Mais toute magie a un prix, c'est ça ? Et c'était quoi ? Vous avez pensé que me faire vivre hantée par le fantôme de cette ... De cette femme était acceptable ?

\- Non, ça ne s'est pas pass...

\- C'est pour ça que Regina était persuadée que nous n'étions pas âme sœurs ! Parce qu'aucune malédiction ne s'est brisée quand nous nous sommes embrassées !

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, que même l'air embarrassé de son père ne put rectifier. Elle avait toujours naïvement cru que les paroles de la Reine étaient fausses, s'accrochant à ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Mais s'il existait réellement une malédiction, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

\- Emma ...

\- Et vous avez osé la faire passer pour la ... _Méchante_ Reine ? Vous n'êtes même pas digne de régner sur qui que ce soit ...

Elle était venue en quête de réponses et peut être en avait-elle eu, mais elle qui avait cherché un quelconque réconfort n'en trouverait aucun ici. Ses parents étaient des monstres.

\- Emma, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait quand ta mère m'a proposé de lancer ce sort. Ne me demande pas de t'en révéler d'avantage mais le jour où Regina te le dira ... Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça.

La blonde ne répondit pas, jetant un regard noir à celui qui la regardait les yeux noyés de larmes qu'il retenait. Dans le creux de son décolleté, elle pouvait sentir son pendentif brûler tant et si bien qu'il allait certainement marquer sa peau et elle fut tentée de l'ôter. Pour voir sa magie se déchaîner et tuer ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde. Sa mère en particulier. Mais quelque chose lui disait que libérer sa magie, c'était également s'éloigner de ce qu'elle était et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cédé sa place à Miss Swan. Si elle devait cohabiter avec elle, si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai alors jamais elle ne prendrait le risque d'essayer de dompter ce qui sommeillait en elle.

\- Partez tôt demain matin, les routes seront remplies d'hommes qui voudront votre peau.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle qui s'était attendue à être confrontée pour son départ de nuit du château, fut surprise de ne recevoir qu'un simple regard ennuyé de la Reine qu'elle croisa le lendemain dans un couloir, poursuivie par un homme qui tentait de lui faire signer des papiers. L'échange la fit étouffer un rire qui déborda lorsque visiblement intentionnellement la brune fit tomber son secrétaire quelques mètres plus loin en un tourbillon de feuilles éparses.

A part ça, elle n'avait pas revu la souveraine de la journée qu'elle avait en majeure partie passée dans la cour à renouer avec les séances d'entraînement de la garde royale et à présenter Eva à ses amies. L'intéressée était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec Ruby et Belle si bien qu'Emma se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient être en train de se dire.

\- Pas de distraction au combat, entendit-elle Graham lui rappeler avant d'accuser le coup de son poing dans sa hanche.

\- Bordel, vous y allez pas de main morte ...

\- Quand on monte de grade, on monte le niveau des entraînements.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre.

\- C'est quoi le truc avec cette fille ?

\- Ya pas de truc, Commandant.

\- Vous l'avez sortie d'un marché aux esclaves. Elle vous appartient ?

\- Non. Certainement pas.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est ... disponible pour nos hommes ?

Le craquement de son poing qui alla se loger dans son omoplate, fit se retourner plusieurs soldats qui les observèrent se remettre au combat. Elle qui avait jusque là caché l'utilisation de sa magie, se fit un malin plaisir d'utiliser ses talents pour surprendre le chef des armées. Et si elle fut touchée par deux fois par le plat de la lame qui allait certainement marquer sa peau, elle acheva leur affrontement d'un mouvement qu'elle adorait. Tournant sur elle même pour éviter le dernier coup pour lequel il s'était trop approché d'elle, la jeune femme prit appuis sur son épaule pour sauter au dessus de lui, retombant dans son dos en une pirouette où son pied droit alla faucher ses genoux.

\- Sans rancune ? demanda-t-elle au chasseur une main tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu utilises de la magie. Je n'étais pas prêt.

\- Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois, le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en partant déjà dans la direction des trois femmes qui la regardaient avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir te répéter de ne pas humilier tes supérieurs, Emma ? la rabroua Ruby.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne rentre jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cette fois, c'était Belle qui montrait du doigt quelque chose dans le décolleté du simple chemisier en toile noire qu'elle portait et elle eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant à quoi elle venait de faire allusion. La veille son pendentif l'avait réellement brûlée, laissant déjà une cicatrice rougeâtre là où il reposait d'habitude en une aura rassurante.

\- Rien, voulut-elle éluder.

Mais Eva fut rapide plus qu'elle, ouvrant d'un geste sûr deux boutons supplémentaires pour observer avec une grimace la marque.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- T'es folle ou quoi ?! Personne.

\- C'est le pendentif ? demanda Ruby.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu l'as montré à un guérisseur ?

\- C'est de la magie Ruby. Il n'y a que Regina qui pourrait y faire quelque chose et je me vois mal aller lui demander.

\- Me demander quoi ?

Ses yeux roulèrent tous seuls dans leurs orbites. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle soit là au moment où elle avait parlé d'elle.

\- Le lieutenant est blessée, déclara avant elle la nouvelle habitante du château.

Le regard de la Reine ne se posa pas tout de suite sur elle, observant avec condescendance l'ancienne prostituée. Le regard sombre brûla un chemin des pieds à la tête de la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur le décolleté qu'elle avait creusé dans le chemisier de la blonde. Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné s'arqua en guise d'interrogation, deux doigts s'avançant vers la cicatrice qui souillait sa peau claire.

\- Je demanderai à Maléfique de nous préparer quelque chose pour que votre peau ne craigne plus rien, l'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle frissonnait au contact de la magie qui la guérit instantanément.

\- Merci ... Majesté.

\- Je vous en prie ... _Lieutenant._ On ne me présente pas ?

Il y avait presque un rire dans la voix basse, mais elle ne lui faisait aucune confiance. Les yeux d'ébène racontaient toujours une toute autre histoire lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur celle qu'elle lui présenta.

\- Reg ... Majesté. Je vous présente Eva, une jeune femme que j'ai sauvée le mois dernier. Eva, sa Majesté la Reine Regina ...

\- C'est un honneur, déclara l'autre en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Toujours. Vous irez vous entretenir avec mon génie, Sidney, il vous trouvera quelque chose à faire au château pour arranger tout le monde.

\- Mais Emma m'avais dit que je serais sa ...

\- _Emma,_ ne commande pas encore sur mes terres Miss ... ?

\- Juste Eva, Majesté. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

\- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ... Vous n'aurez qu'à appeler son nom devant n'importe quel miroir, Sidney se fera un plaisir d'être arrangeant avec vous.

\- D... D'accord.

\- Lieutenant, suivez-moi.

Résignée, Emma adressa un dernier regard meurtrier à ses amies avant de suivre la sorcière qui s'était déjà éloignée pour échanger quelques mots avec le Commandant. Elle attendit en silence que l'échange se soit terminé, respectueusement à distance surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas hâte de se faire sermonner. Un signe de la main lui intima d'approcher et le pas traînant elle obéit, une main crispée sur l'arme qu'elle avait rangée dans son fourreau à la taille.

\- Le Lieutenant viendra avec nous, entendit-elle Regina finir.

\- Ah ? Parfait. Dois-je prévenir le conseil ?

\- Non, ce sera une surprise.

\- Quel conseil ? intervint-elle.

\- Celui auquel vos parents vous représentent toujours. Demain, vous répéterez votre serment devant eux. Il me faut leur signature sur certains documents.

\- Avec plaisir.

Dans des moments comme celui-là, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'esprit tactique pour lequel la Reine était connue. Avait-elle fait en sorte de célébrer son nouveau grade deux jours avant un soir de pleine lune ? Celui où traditionnellement les familles royales se réunissaient en un Conseil où elle n'avait effectivement jamais mis les pieds. Exclue depuis des années, Regina allait vraisemblablement y faire son retour le lendemain. Et ses parents n'ayant certainement pas eu le temps de s'y rendre à cause de leur voyage ici, ne pourraient pas opposer leur veto.

\- Ce soir, je veux que vous participiez à la garde du château Emma. Je serai en réunion et je ne veux pas être dérangée.

\- Ok.

Le manque de formalisme étira les lèvres de la Reine en une moue qui s'accentua lorsque son regard se posa sur la peau tatouée de son bras, que les manches retroussées de son chemisier laissait largement apparaître.

\- Et reboutonnez-moi ce chemisier, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse où grondait une menace claire.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'exécuta, adressant un sourire désolé à la Reine dont l'exaspération amusée qu'elle eut le temps de voir sur son visage avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons, lui mit du baume au cœur.

 **.**

 **.**

Si " être de garde " pouvait s'avérer fastidieux pour nombre des soldats, ceux qui avaient le privilège de les encadrer ne s'ennuyaient pas. Loin de là. D'abord, Emma avait du participer à l'organisation des rondes et si le mécanisme semblait bien huilé, beaucoup avaient encore tendance à se rebeller contre les affectations qu'ils recevaient. Armée de sa nouvelle autorité, la blonde s'était fait un malin plaisir de rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui ne la respectaient pas sous le regard rieur de Graham.

\- Alors ... Que dites vous de votre nouveau titre, Lieutenant ?

\- Et bien, que je suis ravie de l'avoir.

\- Et nous sommes ravis de vous recompter parmi nous.

\- Je vous avais manquée ?

\- Vous avez manqué à la Reine. Son humeur nous affecte tous, je suis sûr que vous en avez conscience.

L'aveu la fit franchement rire, ignorant le regard en biais de certains soldats mais quelque chose d'autre la fit frissonner, en alerte avant les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fut le premier à lui demander le chasseur.

Sa magie plus en alerte encore ces derniers jours avait tout de suite repéré celle qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Le Ténébreux, gronda-t-elle en se levant pour sauter du balcon du premier étage où ils étaient postés.

Le pas décidé, elle s'avança jusqu'aux grilles du château qui avaient été refermées après l'arrivée du dernier des invités.

\- Montre-toi Rumplestiltskin, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est qu'on développe ses sens ... susurra une voix derrière elle.

Le coup de coude qu'elle voulut donner en se retournant, passa au travers des volutes de fumée rouge qui transportèrent le magicien à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Et bien, et bien ... Que d'agressivité !

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas invité.

\- Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une invitation, Princesse ? Oh non, pardon, vous n'êtes plus une Princesse. Vous avez renoncé à ce droit. Que vous a promis Regina en échange ?

\- Rien du tout. Elle n'a eu qu'à demander.

La réponse provoqua un rire chantant, qui la fit frissonner de dégoût. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui. Avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Regina.

\- Comment va votre fils ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser auprès de lui. J'aurais aimé le revoir.

Emma résista tant bien que mal à l'examen que le regard reptilien du sorcier fit d'elle. S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi il tenait, c'était bien son fils comprit-elle.

\- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, rajouta-t-elle en tentant de cacher son exaspération.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, déclara-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

\- Hey ! Où allez-vous ?!

\- Dans la salle de réunion Lieutenant et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur pour m'en empêcher. De plus Regina a déjà du sentir ma magie, si elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle serait déjà sortie me le faire savoir.

C'était la vérité et elle eut une moue résignée, ordonnant aux soldats qui s'étaient postés non loin d'eux de baisser leurs armes qui seraient certainement inutiles contre lui. Et s'ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot, Graham et elle l'accompagnèrent personnellement jusqu'aux portes de la salle où tous s'étaient réunis.

\- Restez-là, je vais monter surveiller depuis un autre angle.

\- A vos ordres Lieutenant, se moqua son chef avec un air entendu.

Elle ne répondit pas au trait d'humour, trop soucieuse de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer. Elle avait conscience des priorités de la Reine mais son statut de privilégiée l'empêchait parfois d'y voir clair. Elle aurait voulu être à ses côtés ce soir encore, qu'importe si même son bras droit n'y était pas, quelque chose au fond d'elle se révoltait d'avoir été mise à l'écart.

Un étage plus haut elle pénétra dans la première salle qu'elle trouva, ouvrant une fenêtre pour se faufiler sur la façade et s'asseoir à la jointure de deux des immenses épines en fer qui protégeaient le château. A quelques mètres en contrebas elle pouvait entendre la rumeur de la réunion qui s'échappait des portes fenêtres laissées entrouvertes sur le balcon et elle se fit violence pour ne pas utiliser sa magie pour comprendre ce qui se disait. Pour l'instant elle n'avait entendu aucun cri et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Le vent froid qui soufflait sur l'acier noir aurait presque pu être mélodieux et un instant la Princesse se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui était si différent de celui de son enfance. L'imposante forêt noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue était trouée d'une multitude de petites lumières, preuve des campements que voyageurs et bandits avaient du établir pour la nuit.

Le claquement d'une porte la fit sursauter, les sourcils froncés lorsqu'en bas la Reine sortit se poster au balcon, son poing allant rageusement percuter la rambarde en pierre qui trembla. Elle était prête à la rejoindre lorsqu'une deuxième silhouette fit irruption.

\- Tu es bien dramatique ... se plaignait la voix de Maléfique.

\- Dramatique ?! Ils sont tous plus incapables les uns que les autres.

\- Ce sont des chefs de guerre, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais au juste ?

\- Graham est plus intelligent qu'eux tous réunis ! se défendit la sorcière dont la déclaration fit naître une pointe de jalousie en elle.

\- Oui. Et tu l'as nommé Commandant.

\- Et quoi ? Tu suggères que ce soit lui que j'envoie ?

\- Oh je ne suggère rien. Tu connais mon avis sur la question ...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller Mal ...

\- Balivernes. Tu n'as pas _envie._ Tu crois que je m'amuse moi ? Pourtant je suis sûre que si tu venais me tenir compagnie on trouverait le moyen de rire. Tu pourrais faire peur à tout le monde et tyranniser la petite Snow ...

L'éventualité parvint à arracher un rire à la Reine mais alors qu'elle semblait s'apprêter à parler le rugissement de son animal de compagnie fit se tendre les deux femmes en contrebas avant que la blonde ne se redresse, visiblement enjouée.

\- Ça barde à l'intérieur. Je vais aller leur dire que tu es en train de réfléchir auquel tuer en premier, ça devrait les calmer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantante avant de s'éclipser.

\- Rumplestiltskin, sembla lui répondre Regina une fois que les portes se furent refermées derrière elle. Emma, sortez de là, vous allez tomber et je vais encore devoir vous sauver la vie.

Les paroles qui lui étaient adressées, la firent se recroqueviller d'instinct, honteuse d'avoir été découverte aussi facilement. La jeune femme prit quelques secondes encore avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord glissant de la façade en fer pour rejoindre le balcon d'un bond souple.

\- C'est une nouvelle tactique de déploiement pour les soirs de garde ?

\- Peut-être. J'y réfléchis avant de la proposer à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si tous les soldats sont assez légers pour tenir en équilibre là-haut. Votre réunion se passe mal ?

\- Je pensais trouver quelqu'un capable de siéger en mon nom lors des conseils mais ...

\- Mais ce sont tous des incapables ? se moqua-t-elle en reprenant ses mots.

\- Oui.

Elle ne relança pas la conversation et laissa la brune la détailler d'un air pensif, surprise quand elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Son souffle s'arrêta quelque part dans sa gorge quand les doigts bagués défirent les premiers boutons de son chemisier pour en sortir son fidèle pendentif, effleurant au passage sa peau nue.

\- Il ne vous a plus fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Les mots soufflés à voix basse eurent à peine le temps d'être enregistrés, avant que son esprit ne cesse d'être fonctionnel, court-circuité par la sensation des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Si leurs derniers baisers l'avaient toujours laissée le souffle coupé, désormais habituée au désir qui se lovait entre ses reins pour plusieurs heures après l'avoir approchée de si près, elle fut étonnée du profond soulagement qui était en train de s'abattre sur elle.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu peur ces derniers temps de s'être un peu plus que d'habitude attiré les foudres de la Reine, mais elle fut ravie de voir que le sentiment semblait partagé lorsque la brune poussa un soupir d'aise. Un bras passé autour de sa taille la rapprocha encore plus près du corps drapé dans une longue robe noire et dorée, et elle dut s'agripper à la rambarde lorsque la langue de la sorcière s'insinua avec une lenteur lascive dans sa bouche.

Sa main libre glissa entre elles, les ongles courts s'enfonçant dans le corset qui affinait la taille de Regina avant de remonter caresser la peau nue du décolleté outrageusement plongeant. Oubliant toute prudence ou quiconque qui aurait pu sortir de la salle, la Princesse laissa ses doigts courir sous le tissu où sa main se referma sur un sein dont la pointe taquinait déjà le creux de sa paume. Bien qu'étouffé par leur baiser, le gémissement de la brune l'enflamma d'un nouveau désir et elle dut se faire violence pour s'écarter.

\- Regina, on devrait vraiment pas ... Pas ici.

\- Dit-elle ...

Penaude presque, elle se dégagea une bonne fois pour toute, se forçant à garder les mains dans son dos, gratifiée par un rire qui fit éclater une bulle de bonheur quelque part dans sa poitrine. Les yeux d'ébènes la dévoraient en un examen minutieux, qui lui fit soudain se rappeler qu'elle avait à nouveau des secrets à lui cacher et la peur qu'elle ressentait à être découverte la fit certainement se trahir. A peine l'idée lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit, que les sourcils de la sorcière se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Et comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées ...

\- ... Qu'avez-vous appris ?

La voix pleine d'incertitude la peina et elle réalisa à nouveau à quel point elle aimait cette femme. A quel point elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais la voir pleurer ou en proie à n'importe quel doute. Elle voulait faire d'elle quelqu'un d'heureux et si elle savait le travail colossal, rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader. Avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, comment se faisait-il qu'elles ne soient pas des âmes sœurs ? Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que quelque chose de plus fort puisse exister et pourtant ... Aucune malédiction ne s'était brisée.

En face d'elle, les yeux sombres la détaillaient dans l'expectative et elle eut un frisson à l'idée que peut-être c'était Regina qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour être son âme sœur. Peut-être que le problème ne venait vraiment pas d'elle ... Peut-être que quelque part ailleurs, existait quelqu'un digne de la Reine ...

\- Emma ...

Son prénom tel une incantation eut le don de la faire parler, déversant le flot d'information sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je sais que mes parents ont lancé une malédiction. Je sais qu'ils ont tué votre mère et votre fils à Storybrook. Que c'est une ville dans un autre univers ... Je pense que ... Que Miss Swan est prisonnière en moi, c'est pour ça que je lui ressemble.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres encore brillantes du baiser qu'elles avaient échangé et elle sentit des larmes brûler l'intérieur des paupières qu'elle ferma à la hâte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez Emma ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que je suis en colère. Je suis toujours en colère. Est-ce que c'est ... _Elle_ ?

\- Non. Votre magie est très puissante et amplifie vos émotions.

\- Alors ce n'est pas sa magie que je ressens ?

\- C'est la vôtre.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'elle risque de me remplacer un jour ?

\- Qui ?

\- Si elle est en moi ... Est-ce qu'elle risque de prendre ma place ?

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle est en vous ?

\- Je l'ai vue.

\- La nuit dernière ? C'est elle que vous avez vu vous épier dans votre miroir ? Sidney en a été affolé toute la journée ...

La brune avait presque l'air de prendre l'histoire à la plaisanterie et elle commençait à retrouver un peu de la colère qui l'avait toujours animée quand elle s'était penchée sur le sujet. De son côté, Regina ne semblait pas prête à lui donner plus d'information que ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parlez pas ?

\- Parce que c'est inutile Emma. Ce serait me faire souffrir inutilement. Et vous par la même occasion. Vous ne trouvez pas que nos vies sont déjà assez compliquées ?

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'en parler ferait souffrir Regina et que sa peine se répercuterait sur elle ou que la vérité la mettrait personnellement mal à l'aise ?

\- Regina ... La seule chose qui m'importe c'est vous. Si vous êtes à mes côtés, si vous m'assurez qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte ... Rien ne pourra me faire souffrir.

\- Vous vous trompez. Mais vous aviez raison sur une chose. Je suis bien trop égoïste pour vous montrer que vous avez tort ...

Comme si elle avait senti que son amie avait besoin d'une échappatoire, la porte du balcon s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Maléfique qui ne parut pas surprise de la voir en compagnie.

\- Gina, c'est quand tu veux.

\- J'arrive.

Elle ne fit pas attention au clin d'œil que lui adressa la blonde, tandis que la Reine la couvait encore d'un regard incertain.

\- Demain, soyez prête à partir pour le conseil après votre petit-déjeuner. Nous arrivons en retard mais pas trop.

\- Bien, lui accorda-t-elle simplement.

La sorcière lui adressa un sourire avant de s'écarter encore d'un pas, changeant d'avis la seconde d'après lorsqu'elle l'attira pour un baiser qui eut le don de dénouer son estomac où l'angoisse avait élu domicile. Sa main agrippa par réflexe l'avant bras de la brune, ses ongles griffant les éclats de pierres précieuses qui constellaient les manches de sa robe pour la retenir un instant encore quand elle recula.

\- Je n'attendrai pas que vous soyez prête à m'en parler Regina. Je trouverai les réponses toute seule. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais oui, lui répondit-elle comme si elle s'y était toujours attendue. Faites attention en redescendant d'ici, Emma.

Le conseil la fit sourire, mais Regina se détournait déjà pour rentrer dans la salle où elle put entendre la rumeur des conversations s'évanouir.

* * *

 _Si ça peut vous rassurer on repasse au M au prochain chapitre & définitivement cette fois ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey ! Mais qui voilà ? C'est moiii :D Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce retard, j'ai un boulot de fou & ma vie perso était pas mal chargée aussi ces derniers temps du coup ça vous retombe dessus :( _

_J'ai très peu traîné sur le site ces dernières semaines donc je crois que j'ai répondu à aucune de vos review ( & posté aucune sur des fics où je suis en retard ) je m'excuse platement, mais bonne nouvelle pour vous ce soir je suis en vacances pour les seuls 5 jours que j'aurais de toute la fin 2016 ( youhou ) donc j'aurais le temps pour faire tout ça ... & écrire !_

ElsyCiel, _joyeux anniversaire en retard ;)_ Raphi5930, _le M est à la fin le reste tu peux lire au boulot sans risque ^^_

 _Breff, merci encore à tous les nouveaux venus, je vais vite au boulot & je réponds à vos reviews du chapitre précédent dès que j'ai un moment ! &&&& merci à ma beta, RavenFeatherShadow ! _

_Bonne lecture xx_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

En l'espace de quelques jours, Regina avait l'impression que sa vie avait été mise sans dessus-dessous. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que la malédiction qui l'avait frappée il y avait presque vingt ans, mais entendre parler de sa mère l'avait terriblement chamboulée. Apprendre qu'elle se souvenait de Storybrook aussi. Et si devant la Princesse, elle n'avait pas montré son trouble, elle n'avait quasiment plus dormi depuis qu'elle avait eu la nouvelle.

Elle avait passé sa première nuit à siroter du cidre, les yeux rivés au miroir de sa commode où elle surveillait la forme endormie d'Emma sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, parce qu'elle avait apparemment laissé son lit à cette prostituée qui lui ressemblait ... _Charmante_ comme son père. Quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, elle avait eu un élan de jalousie en voyant son regard se perdre sur la silhouette de la femme endormie dans ses draps, mais bien vite son génie était venu la perturber.

Emma avait vu quelqu'un dans son miroir ... Et si jusqu'à hier encore, elle avait pensé à une hallucination, elle avait compris qu'il en était tout autrement lorsque la blonde lui avait expliqué en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait vu. Emma Swan se réveillait bel et bien.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure qu'elle caressait, provoquant la protestation de la Princesse qui dormait, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle qui avait prévu de faire le voyage jusqu'au conseil à dos de cheval, avait presque été exaspérée de découvrir la petite mine de sa protégée qui avait visiblement aussi peu dormi qu'elle. Elle s'était donc résolue à faire atteler sa calèche et si les quatre chevaux noirs qui la tiraient étaient moins rapides que son fidèle Hadès ou Bandit, ils les feraient tout de même arriver dans les temps.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-heure à sa protégée pour réclamer une place à ses côtés avant de s'endormir, le nez tant et si bien enfoui contre le corset de son haut, qu'elle se demandait comment elle parvenait encore à respirer. La vision arracha un nouveau sourire à la sorcière dont les yeux traquèrent la moindre trace de fatigue encore présente sur les traits de la blonde.

Elle avait toujours su que le jour viendrait où la Princesse apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé et si aujourd'hui il se rapprochait à grand pas, elle savait plus que jamais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle s'interdisait de l'aider dans sa découverte de la vérité, un choix pour lequel elle lui en voudrait certainement plus tard, mais ne l'empêcherait pas non plus de la rechercher. Pas tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger.

L'attelage fit halte et le poing de son Commandant frappa deux coups sur la vitre par laquelle elle avait regardé le paysage durant la plupart du trajet. Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient arrivés et pencha sa tête sur le côté, grimaçant au craquement sonore de ses vertèbres endommagées par le chaos du voyage.

Sa main libre alla trouver celle qui s'était faufilée dans son dos et jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon en cuir qu'elle portait, les phalanges recroquevillées entre la matière rigide et sa peau brûlante.

\- Emma ...

Les doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens et un sourcil arqué, elle observa la jeune femme se cambrer en une vaine tentative d'étirement.

\- On est arrivées ? lui demanda la voix étouffée par le sommeil et ses vêtements.

\- Oui. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Si on veut ... J'ai rêvé de vous.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

\- Vous me suppliez de vous faire jouir.

La déclaration lui coupa momentanément le souffle et si elle se demanda brièvement si la blonde faisait preuve de culot parce qu'elle n'était pas encore assez bien réveillée, elle sut qu'elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire quand son regard tomba sur son sourire en coin.

\- C'est très présomptueux de votre part, Emma ...

\- On verra ça, lui répondit l'intéressée en se redressant.

La Princesse porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et elle ne retint pas le frisson qui la parcourut lorsqu'elles l'effleurèrent pour un baiser.

\- Après vous ma Reine, lui déclara-t-elle en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Dehors Graham et ses deux apprentis qui avaient fait le déplacement les attendaient patiemment et elle eut un sourire en remarquant les gardes du château où elle s'était rendue pour l'occasion. Chaque mois la location changeait, alternant de royaume en royaume et aujourd'hui c'était dans celui de la Reine Aurore que se tenait le conseil. Comme elle s'y était attendue son cortège avait été remarqué dans les villages où elle était passée et le bruit avait du courir qu'elle était en chemin à en croire l'abondance de sécurité qu'on avait placé à l'entrée.

Elle accepta avec plaisir le bras que lui offrit Emma pour monter les marches, la laissant parler quand elles s'approchèrent des soldats qui condamnaient l'entrée.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'une dizaine d'entre vous ferait le poids contre la Reine ?

\- Votre Altesse, nous avons ordre de ne pas laisser entrer qui que ce soit.

\- Lieutenant, corrigea la blonde. J'ai abandonné mon titre. Maintenant, écartez-vous ou je m'assurerai personnellement que vos corps n'aient plus un soubresaut de vie après qu'elle se soit occupée de vous.

La sorcière dut cacher un rire derrière un rictus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus agit avec autant de violence, mais sa réputation la précédait partout où elle allait et en face d'elles, les gardes avaient visiblement pâli. Décidant de mettre fin à la conversation, elle s'amusa à rentrer dans le jeu l'espace d'un instant. Renouant avec de vieilles habitudes, sa main qui n'était pas lovée contre la Princesse s'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'autre, sa voix tombant d'un octave pour toucher le registre de celle de la Méchante Reine.

\- Fais ce qu'elle t'a dit, ordonna-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter, ne serrant même pas l'organe qui battait la chamade dans son poing avant de le relâcher, tandis que tous les gardes s'écartaient comme un seul homme pour les laisser passer, une peur évidente dans les yeux.

\- C'était un peu brutal, non ? demanda-t-elle tout de même à la jeune femme qui la conduisait à l'intérieur.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que Mal et vous aviez en tête ... Les terroriser.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire malgré la jalousie qui la rongeait toujours à la simple évocation du surnom de sa meilleure amie.

Laissant sa magie les guider vers les deux battants d'une immense porte en bois, Regina fut surprise quand la blonde la délaissa, faisant un pas en arrière pour regagner sa place auprès de Graham. Sans doute parce qu'elle se doutait que son entrée serait plus fracassante si elle la faisait seule ... Un geste désinvolte du poignet fit s'ouvrir les portes à la volée devant elle, écartant plusieurs gardes qui s'y étaient tenus de l'autre côté. Comme d'habitude son apparition provoqua des cris de surprise à peine étouffés et son sourire provocateur devint brièvement sincère quand elle croisa le regard de Maléfique, négligemment adossée à son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Que faites-vous là ? exigea de savoir le mari d'Aurore une fois qu'il se fut visiblement remis de l'examen qu'il avait fait de sa tenue.

\- A votre avis, Philippe ?

Il y eut quelques cris autour de la table lorsqu'elle laissa sa magie grésiller en une force brute, électrifiant l'atmosphère où quelques bulles d'énergie noire avaient explosé au plafond.

\- Vous aviez tous des représentants, des amis, des espions à la cérémonie qui a eue lieu avant hier. Je suis persuadée que vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis là ...

Le pas désinvolte, elle s'était avancée près d'eux pour les encercler, tournant tel un rapace autour de ses proies dont beaucoup frissonnaient à son approche. Regina s'arrêta auprès de sa meilleure amie, posant une main sur son épaule en guise de salut.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, Regina.

Il y avait une colère hautaine dans la voix d'Aurore et la brune ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le signe de la vieille jalousie qui existait encore chez l'autre. Si elle avait visiblement choisi Philippe, il était évident qu'il restait encore des vestiges de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu pour faire son choix entre lui et la sorcière qui l'avait longtemps retenue prisonnière avant de lui faire la cour.

\- Lieutenant, s'il vous plaît ... demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse qu'elle vit faire frissonner l'intéressée.

Elles n'avaient pas répété leurs discours, nullement planifié ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elles auraient fait irruption au milieu de la réunion, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de sa protégée. Dans son costume noir aux épaulettes en cuir brillant, elle avait plus de charisme que la moitié de la royauté présente ici et voir son emblème brodé en évidence sur tout un pan de sa veste lui serrait l'estomac de désir.

\- Il y a deux jours, j'ai été nommée Lieutenant au sein de l'armée de la Reine Regina. J'ai fait serment de la servir jusqu'à la mort et abandonné mes droits au sein de cette assemblée à son profit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Je sais que Snow White et son époux vous ont habitué à me représenter ici, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus ce droit.

\- C'est donc moi qui siégerai ici à vos côtés, mes chers, prit-elle le relais avec un sourire en coin qui fit frémir bon nombre des membres.

\- J'oppose mon véto ! s'écria le Roi Georges que le temps n'avait pas épargné, creusant de longs sillons dans ses joues et son front.

Les yeux clairs de la Princesse rencontrèrent les siens en une question évidente, mais elle lui refusa le droit d'intervenir, faisant également signe à son Commandant de lâcher la pression de sa main sur la garde de son épée qu'il était apparemment prêt à dégainer.

\- Et moi, je vous conseille de le retirer si vous voulez encore avoir un royaume sur lequel régner demain, répondit-elle simplement sa voix basse forçant les autres à tendre l'oreille.

L'intéressé tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard un instant avant de baisser les yeux et elle fut incapable de retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa.

Un mouvement sec du poignet fit apparaître un parchemin devant chacun des hommes et des femmes attablés et elle eut un sourire en voyant Maléfique se précipiter sur sa plume pour le signer. D'autres mirent plus de temps et si le Roi Georges fut le dernier à résister, la magie noire qu'elle envoya dans sa direction, pas assez pour le faire crier mais suffisamment pour qu'il en sente l'oppression tout autour de lui, le fit capituler.

\- Parfait, se félicita-t-elle, ravie du petit cri de surprise qui échappa à un Prince lorsque ses pouvoirs allongèrent sensiblement la table pour lui faire une place aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous pouvez dire à vos soldats de disposer dans ce cas, Majesté, cracha presque Aurore.

\- Non. Ils resteront ici aujourd'hui.

\- Personne ne prend de garde ici. Vous n'avez pas besoin de protection.

Elle allait répondre quand la voix d'Emma la devança.

\- Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, Majesté, se moqua-t-elle. C'est vous qui auriez besoin de notre protection si vous commettiez l'idiotie de fâcher ma Reine.

\- Cette petite ira loin, lui souffla la blonde à ses côtés.

 **.**

 **.**

Comme l'avait prévu Maléfique, elles s'amusèrent en effet comme de vraies enfants. Si toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas été autorisée à participer à la politique qui se menait entre les membres du conseil, elle s'était toujours tenue très bien informée, ravie de son effet quand tous s'en rendirent compte. Quelque part vers la fin de la réunion les portes s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes à la volée sur la silhouette affolée de Bleue, certainement dépêchée d'urgence à la place de Snow et son mari mais elle s'était fait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer qu'il était trop tard pour revenir sur la signature des autres membres.

Et si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ennui d'Emma qui avait commencé à parler à voix basse à son Commandant pour se distraire, elle aurait certainement accepté de rester à la soirée qui était prévue après. Uniquement pour se délecter de l'inconfort des autres. Mais elle l'avait remarqué, s'agaçant de l'amitié qui semblait être facilement née entre les deux.

\- On y va ? s'étonna l'intéressée avec un espoir non dissimulé quand elle s'approcha d'elle lorsque tout le monde se fut levé de table.

\- Oui. Dites au revoir si vous le devez.

Elle épia le regard de la blonde fouiller la foule avant de lui adresser un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Très bien. En route, je suis au bord de l'overdose avec tous ces idiots.

Sa remarque fit rire la jeune femme et comme à son habitude, elle en ressentit une profonde fierté. Rares étaient ceux qu'elle faisait rire. Non pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas, mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas la moindre envie ... Mais avec Emma, c'était différent. Tout était différent.

Dehors son carrosse l'attendait, les étalons noirs aussi droits que des statues, observés de près par des palefreniers qui devaient certainement voir de tels spécimens pour la première fois de leur vie.

\- Tu t'enfuis déjà ? les alpagua la voix de Maléfique.

\- Oui. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour te distraire.

\- Sans aucun mal. Je viendrai te voir d'ici la fin de la semaine, tâche d'être disponible.

Elle allait répondre quand un signal d'alarme la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu l'imitation du cri de rapace et si sa magie se hérissa, prête à intervenir, ce ne fut pas elle qui empêcha la flèche enflammée de la toucher.

\- Emma ? s'entendit-elle demander en un murmure affolé à celle qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras, la protégeant sans nul doute du projectile.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise en croisant le regard qui la transperça un instant avant de s'illuminer d'argent. Bouche bée, elle l'observa dégainer un poignard pour le lancer à l'aveugle avec une force qui n'avait rien de naturel dans un arbre en bord de route. Il y eut un cri et elle entendit distinctement le grondement de fureur qui émana de la Princesse, lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée glissa le long du tronc, tentant de s'enfuir au pas de course. Dans la forêt, quelque chose le fit visiblement reculer et plissant les yeux, elle s'étonna de voir les flèches se planter dans le sol devant lui, le forçant à retourner sur ses pas.

\- Laisse la, la retint Maléfique lorsqu'elle voulut empêcher Emma d'avancer vers l'inconnu.

Interdite, elle contempla sa protégée s'emparer de la cape qui avait caché l'homme et le traîner sur plusieurs mètres avant de le forcer à se relever pour le plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle était trop loin pour deviner ce qu'elle lui demanda lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, mais la réponse ne dut pas la satisfaire à en croire le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans l'estomac la seconde d'après.

\- C'est toi qui lui as appris ça ? demanda-t-elle à la sorcière à ses côtés.

\- Non. Ça, c'est Emma Swan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a perdu le contrôle quand il t'a attaqué. Sa magie te protège par instinct.

Elle ne répondit pas, grimaçant lorsque le Lieutenant retira la lame qui était restée plantée dans la cuisse du bandit. Cette fois, elle entendit clairement les mots dégoulinant de venin qu'elle lui adressa.

\- Dis lui que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qu'on enverra trancher sa gorge.

\- Vous ne méritez pas d'être une White, lui cracha l'homme.

Une magie mal contrôlée cassa une branche non loin des deux adversaires tandis qu'Emma se retournait vers lui, les traits déformés par la fureur, son bras droit s'abattit dans sa direction et elle se redressa lorsqu'une flèche noire suivit le mouvement qu'elle avait fait pour aller transpercer l'épaule de l'autre.

\- _Je ne suis plus une White_ , cria-t-elle cette fois. Va lui dire. Va le dire à tous tes petits amis dans les bois. Dis lui que si elle continue je trouverai le moyen de lui faire payer. Je trouverai le moyen de la détruire si c'est la dernière chose que je doive faire.

Les paroles la firent frémir et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir le bras de la blonde se leva à nouveau, une deuxième flèche allant clouer l'homme à l'arbre contre lequel il avait été plaqué. Cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de magie dans le phénomène et elle s'entendit gronder en réalisant. Le cri d'alerte qui avait prévenu Emma du danger était celui d'un Faucon et si elle le connaissait, c'était parce qu'il lui avait déjà servi lors de certaines batailles.

\- Peter ... gronda-t-elle en un murmure tandis qu'elle sentait ses pouvoirs bouillonner en elle.

Depuis quand protégeait-il ses arrières ? Comment avait-il fait pour transgresser son interdiction ? Et _bon sang_ que lui cachait donc encore la Princesse ?

Des volutes de fumée noire la transportèrent à proximité de l'intéressée dont le regard brillait toujours d'un reflet argenté.

\- Tout va b...

\- Depuis quand Peter couvre-t-il vos arrières ?

Sa question sembla désarçonner la jeune femme, dont les iris retrouvèrent leur aspect habituel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit à propos de ce garçon ?

\- De ne plus jamais vous en parler. Je ne vous en ai plus parlé.

L'insolence lui fit serrer le poing, un vieux réflexe lui criant de gifler l'impertinente, mais elle se retint.

\- Depuis quand ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous allez pas m'engueuler maintenant alors que tout le monde nous regarde hein ?

\- Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer Emma, vous m'avez prêté serment, j'ai tout à fait le droit de vous réprimander si votre attitude ne me convient pas.

\- Comme vous voulez ...

\- Emma !

\- Quoi ?

L'exaspération que contenait la voix de la jeune femme lui fit voir rouge, lui ordonnant d'un signe de tête de monter dans la calèche où elle la suivit immédiatement, jetant un sort pour que leurs éclats de voix ne s'en échappent pas.

\- Expliquez-vous, exigea-t-elle tandis que l'autre se faisait la réplique exacte d'un enfant en allant se coller contre la vitre la plus opposée à elle, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur les arbres.

\- Je crois que c'est évident.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ?

\- Des hommes ont essayé de voler Bandit. L'un d'eux a failli me tuer, il l'a abattu. J'ai compris que c'était lui mais il ne s'est jamais montré ... Certainement parce que vous lui avez interdit de m'approcher ou de me parler.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si synchronisés dans ce cas ?

\- On s'est entraînés. Je me mettais dans une clairière, je lui disais à quoi correspondaient mes mouvements, quels ordres il devait y voir et ... Il tirait.

La sorcière ne répondit pas. Emma disait la vérité. Elle avait arraché le cœur de Peter le jour où elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux là et il était impossible qu'il ait désobéit aux derniers ordres qu'elle lui avait donné. Comme si elle avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées, ce fut la blonde qui rajouta quelque chose d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut forcer pour l'entendre.

\- J'aimerais que vous me redonniez son cœur.

\- Hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne le faisait plus autant qu'avant, mais une fois arraché un cœur lui appartenait et il était hors de question qu'elle le rende. Surtout à quelqu'un comme Peter. Qu'importe qu'il ait sauvé la vie de la Princesse. Elle avait fait une seule exception dans sa vie, mais redonner son libre arbitre à Graham était tout à fait différent. Après son retour de Storybrook, elle s'était encore sentie coupable de la mort injustifiée qu'elle lui avait fait subir et elle était loin de ressentir la moindre once de remord pour quelqu'un comme le Faucon.

\- Je ne serais pas en vie s'il ne m'avait pas aidée ! Il le mérite.

\- Oui et il mérite que je l'éviscère pour vous avoir traînée dans son lit à ma place. Oubliez cette idée, ça n'arrivera pas.

Une lueur argentée zébra brièvement les yeux clairs de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité de la cabine, mais elle soutint le regard qui défia le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de s'écarter lorsque la blonde se redressa pour bondir en dehors de la cabine.

\- Graham, prêtez moi votre cheval, vous avez gagné une place dans le carrosse.

Le culot la fit gronder, observant les dents serrées son Commandant descendre de son étalon pour en confier les rênes à la Princesse sans questionner son ordre. Le chasseur lui adressa quand même un regard incertain avant de la rejoindre quand elle l'autorisa d'un signe de tête agacé.

\- Tout v...

Elle ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase, claquant des doigts pour qu'il sombre dans un sommeil qui la laisserait en paix jusqu'à leur arrivée.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait beau faire preuve d'une confidence qui étonnait parfois Regina, la Princesse, comme l'avait été Emma Swan, restait au fond d'elle un enfant têtu. Et elle l'avait démontré pendant le reste du voyage, droite comme un piquet sur l'étalon qu'elle avait emprunté au Commandant malgré la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber à flots. Une fois arrivés, elle avait directement rejoint l'aile de la garde et comme elle avait l'impression de s'en faire une habitude, Regina l'avait observée, les lèvres pincées, passer sa soirée dans une taverne où elle avait pu l'épier au travers d'un miroir placé derrière un comptoir.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée avec une nouvelle gueule de bois, avalant à la va vite une potion effacerait les effets du cidre qu'elle avait consommé la veille avant de se plonger dans les finances du royaume sans aucune ferveur. Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours et ce matin, quand elle avait entendu un serviteur suggérer qu'il reflétait certainement "l'humeur de la Reine", elle avait failli rire. Ce n'était pas elle qui décidait du temps qu'il allait faire, mais en effet, les nuages amassés autour des sommets du château représentaient assez bien son humeur.

Malgré le fracas des éclairs sur les hautes tiges métalliques de son château, elle pouvait clairement entendre son Commandant crier sur ses soldats dans la cour. Les jours de pluie étaient généralement peu appréciés de son armée qui passait son temps à s'entraîner dans des conditions plus dures que jamais, forcés à se laver plusieurs fois avant d'évacuer toute la boue qui s'était insinuée jusque dans leurs caleçons.

Exaspérée par une énième erreur de calcul faite par un comptable, la sorcière poussa un soupir résigné, la feuille de parchemin s'enflammant d'un seul regard.

\- Dur d'être une Reine, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle devait vraiment être perturbée pour ne pas avoir ressenti l'aura du Ténébreux dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te vois bien trop souvent ici en ce moment ...

L'autre jour à la réunion, il avait été l'un des grands défenseurs de la cause de Maléfique, cherchant à la convaincre de représenter elle-même la Princesse au Conseil qu'elle avait réussi à infiltrer.

\- Je ne suis ici que pour accompagner mon fils ... J'ai simplement pensé qu'il était préférable de laisser les enfants entre eux ...

\- Laisser les enfants entre eux ? répéta-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa jalousie.

\- L'autre jour, la petite Emma a demandé à revoir mon fils. Pour se faire pardonner.

\- Elle n'aimerait pas t'entendre l'appeler comme ça.

\- C'est toi qui n'aime pas ...

\- Tu sais n'est-ce pas qu'elle l'a embrassé ? Ce ne sont pas des âmes-sœurs ... répondit-elle après avoir balayé d'un geste irrité le sous-entendu qu'il était en train de faire.

A sa grande surprise, l'argument ne lui valut qu'un sourire en coin. Il savait ?

\- Tu savais ? C'était ta manière à toi de me faire espérer ?

\- Espérer quoi ? Perdre la jeune femme qui est tombée amoureuse de toi au profit d'Emma Swan ?

\- Qui te dit qu'elles ne sont pas une seule et même personne ? osa-t-elle rétorquer avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait réellement.

\- Rien, sembla-t-il concéder. Je ne suis là que pour faire plaisir à mon fils. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste après tout ...

\- Et s'il te demandait Emma ?

\- Tu connais ma réponse Regina. Mais sois sans crainte, ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais à ce que je la représente au Conseil ?

\- Crois-le ou non, je veille sur ses intérêts ...

\- Au cas où ils deviendraient également ceux de ton fils, comprit-elle soudain avec la nausée.

En face d'elle, le Ténébreux eut un rire et elle dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien faire les mauvais choix et faire couler son économie.

\- Quelle image donnerais-tu de ta façon de gouverner ?

\- Mon royaume est un exemple suffisant. Les gens croiraient que j'agis de la sorte exprès pour me venger de Snow White.

Les yeux reptiliens s'assombrirent d'une colère que le sorcier s'empressa de contrôler, mais cette fois elle savait qu'elle avait le dessus. Elle devait faire confiance à Emma. Après tout, elle lui avait répété des dizaines de fois qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à elle et elle espérait que sa volonté de revoir Neal faisait partie d'un plan qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire révéler. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit de leur interdire de se voir, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être présente.

\- Allons voir ce que font les enfants, Rumple, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, elle laissa sa magie traquer celle de la blonde, des volutes de fumée violette la transportant dans les cuisines où Emma était négligemment assise sur le plateau d'une table. Son arrivée bouscula le personnel présent, les forçant à s'incliner et elle eut brièvement le temps d'apercevoir la hâte avec laquelle la Princesse s'empara de quelque chose que Baelfire lui tendait.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en entraînement, Lieutenant ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

\- Le Commandant a pensé que vous n'apprécierez pas que je me roule dans la boue avec les autres.

\- Et bien il avait tort, mentit-elle effrontément.

A en juger par le haussement de sourcil qu'elle reçut de sa part, l'intéressée avait facilement repéré le mensonge, mais elle préféra détourner son attention sur le fils du Ténébreux qui avait toujours l'air anxieux en sa présence.

\- Neal ... Quelle agréable surprise, le salua-t-elle sans chercher à être convaincante.

\- Majesté, c'est toujours un plaisir. Vous êtes splendide.

Le compliment la fit sourire. Pas parce qu'il lui faisait plaisir, mais parce que le regard du jeune homme qui s'était un peu trop attardé sur la robe qu'elle portait lui avait valu un froncement de sourcils de la part d'Emma.

\- Je peux vous emprunter mon Lieutenant ?

\- Bien sûr, elle est à vous.

 _Exactement_ pensa-t-elle en se contentant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire avant de s'emparer du bras de la blonde pour l'amener quelques pas plus loin.

\- Je peux les renvoyer dans le trou dont ils sont sortis ou vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec lui ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu qu'il vous a donné quelque chose. Il est donc là parce que vous aviez besoin de lui, accepta-t-elle de s'expliquer. Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous vouliez ou avez-vous besoin d'un peu plus de temps ?

La jeune femme la dévisagea avec l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Vous me faites confiance ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, hébétée.

\- Absolument pas. Vous êtes encore trop écervelée et inconsciente pour réaliser à quoi vous jouez. Mais je suis là pour vous.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère passa brièvement sur les traits de la jeune femme avant qu'elle lui réponse en un murmure déterminé.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

\- Si vous insistez ... répondit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour que les autres l'entendent. Rumple, toi et ton fils resterez à manger ce midi.

L'annonce provoqua quelques hoquets de surprise parmi le personnel présent en cuisine, certainement effrayé par la masse de travail qu'elle venait de leur rajouter en un claquement de doigts.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer, tenta le Ténébreux.

\- Oh voyons, depuis quand cela te pose-t-il problème ? Et puis c'est un plaisir.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa en sortant de la pièce fut suffisant pour le déstabiliser et elle dut cacher son rire. Elle avait du mal à croire que son arrivée ait presque pu faire passer sa mauvaise humeur.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas connue pour être la Méchante Reine pour rien, Regina se fit également un plaisir d'inviter à leur table Belle et Ruby ainsi que le Commandant et l'ensemble des Lieutenants. La libraire qui avait d'abord semblé gênée avait fini par rire, poussée par la louve qui tentait de lui faire perdre son air contrit sous le regard noir de Rumplestiltskin. Elle avait observé par dessus le liseré en or de sa coupe de vin le sorcier se décomposer au fur et à mesure du repas, s'éclipsant de la salle avant de perdre ses moyens. S'il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle était perdue à jamais, il était assez sage pour savoir que son âme sœur ne lui pardonnerait jamais de s'emporter contre qui que ce soit en sa présence. Et le spectacle l'avait réjouie. Faire du mal à son ancien mentor la mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Presque assez pour supporter les messes basses qu'entretenaient à l'autre bout de la table Neal et Emma.

\- Dois-je intervenir ? lui demanda Graham qui avait apparemment surveillé leur manège.

\- Non merci Commandant.

Si quelqu'un devait intervenir, ce serait elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle se devait de faire confiance à la Princesse.

Comme si elle avait senti sa patience sur le point de s'évaporer, la jeune femme quitta la table avec son acolyte, le poussant plus qu'autre chose vers la sortie. Elle ne se formalisa pas de son oubli de la saluer, émettant un grondement quand il sembla se rappeler de son existence au dernier moment et tourner sur lui-même en une révérence malhabile.

\- Mon dieu ... entendit-elle son Commandant se consterner.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Le chasseur eut un petit rire qui mourut lorsqu'Emma fit demi-tour pour les approcher d'un pas hésitant. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui ordonne pour quitter sa place, les laissant seules à plus d'un mètre des premiers autres soldats qui mangeaient encore.

\- Alors ? poussa-t-elle lorsque la jeune femme se fut assise en se contentant de l'observer.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Avez-vous réussi ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Emma ...

\- Je ne sais pas. L'avenir le dira. Je dois encore tester quelque chose.

Il était évident qu'elle ne comptait pas lui révéler d'avantage et un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Elle aurait pu la forcer. Envahir ses pensées ou faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas lui cacher la moindre vérité d'un seul claquement de doigt, mais l'idée d'un tel viol la mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, l'amour était vraiment une faiblesse ... Sa mère en aurait ri. La pensée la fit pincer les lèvres en une moue agacée.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Lieutenant, finit-elle par la congédier d'une voix basse.

\- C'est tout ? Vous n'allez pas me cuisiner pour savoir ce que je prépare ?

\- A quoi bon ? Nous savons toutes les deux que mes méthodes d'interrogations sont loin d'être agréables et je n'ai aucune envie de vous blesser irrémédiablement.

\- Mais ça vous amuse de me traiter comme une enfant.

\- Au contraire. Ça m'attriste de devoir encore parfois le faire, mais malheureusement vous me prouvez chaque jour que vous n'êtes pas prête.

\- Je pourrais presque croire que vous essayez de m'éloigner à nouveau.

\- Vous serez adulte le jour où vous vous serez rendue compte que vous garderez toujours une part d'enfant, Emma. C'est certainement ce qui fait votre charme ...

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous attire en moi ?

\- Pas particulièrement à l'instant, non ...

\- Mais parfois si ? sembla-t-elle vouloir comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous expliquer ce genre de choses, Emma ...

\- Quand l'êtes-vous ?!

La question formulée sous forme de reproche la fit serrer les dents, surprise lorsque la blonde se leva soudain pour s'éloigner, repoussant le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait été assise sur l'un de ses escarpins. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, sa magie réagit à la douleur soudaine et elle dut dévier au dernier moment le sort qui allait frapper la jeune femme. L'énergie qui avait fusé s'écrasa sur un autre fauteuil donc un des pieds se brisa net, faisant tomber celui qui avait été assis dessus.

La Reine ne prêta aucune attention aux cris de surprise et aux rires moqueurs, seulement focalisée sur celle qui s'était immobilisée dans sa fuite. La Princesse lui adressa un froncement de sourcils, mais elle ne répondit pas à son interrogation, se levant à son tour, talonnée par le Lynx qui la suivit quand elle sortit de la pièce.

 **.**

 **.**

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la question qui la taraudait le plus ces derniers jours, elle avait passé son après-midi dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Belle. La jeune femme qui avait en son temps fait de nombreuses recherches sur les malédictions en général, lui avait été d'une grande aide et ensemble, elles avaient épluché une grande partie des livres où se trouvait peut-être la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

Sa mère pouvait-elle être restée celle qu'elle prétendait être ?

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour Regina que si elle parvenait à prouver ses dires, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour la faire venir ici. Avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un de sa famille. Quelqu'un qui se _souvenait._

 _-_ Majesté, il est tard, vous ne voulez pas aller manger ?

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement à la brune qui l'avait approchée précautionneusement.

\- Bon, je ...

\- Oui, oui, allez-y.

\- Vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un de vous apporter quelque chose ?

\- Non, vous savez à quel point je déteste qu'on apporte de la nourriture ici. Je me débrouillerai. Merci.

Le remerciement sembla momentanément hébéter la jeune femme qu'elle chassa du bout des doigts.

\- Sidney, appela-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Le génie qui avait refusé de répondre à son invocation quelques heures plus tôt, apparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue sur la surface lisse d'un encrier en acier qui traînait sur le bureau où elle s'était installée.

\- Et bien ... Où étais-tu passé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en remarquant son air éreinté.

\- Je m'excuse Majesté, vous m'avez appelé et je ne vous ai pas répondu ?

\- Oui. Cet après-midi. J'ose espérer que ça ne se reproduira plus ?

\- Je l'espère pour moi aussi, ma Reine.

Sa réponse la fit brièvement froncer les sourcils avant de passer aux questions pressantes qu'elle avait voulu lui poser plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Qu'as tu trouvé pour cette ... Eva ?

\- L'entretien du labyrinthe principal, ça fait un moment que le jardinier se plaint aux réunions.

\- Hum, accorda-t-elle simplement.

Si elle s'était écoutée, la jeune femme s'occuperait du ménage des donjons, là où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque à haute voix.

\- Autre chose ma Reine ?

\- Le Faucon. Est-ce que tu t'es renseigné à son sujet comme je te l'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est dans un petit campement dans la forêt.

\- Seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

\- Non, vous ne me l'av...

\- Oui, je sais, coupa-t-elle, fatiguée par la longue journée qu'elle avait menée. Demain je veux le voir. Convoque-le au château, je l'interrogerai personnellement.

\- Bien.

\- Non Sidney. Rien n'est _bien_ ... lui répondit-elle en un murmure avant de le chasser d'un mouvement de la main.

Plaçant une immense plume noire entre deux pages, elle referma le livre qu'elle avait été en train de consulter. Elle finirait demain.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie de la bibliothèque qu'elle réalisa enfin le silence dans lequel était plongé le château et l'heure tardive qu'il devait être. Ses talons raisonnant dans chacun des couloirs qu'elle traversa, la Reine atteignit ses chambres en étouffant un bâillement. Les portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent toutes seules devant elle, mais à peine franchit le seuil de la pièce, la brune se figea. La présence qu'elle avait ressenti ne l'inquiéta que très brièvement, repérant presque immédiatement la silhouette de son Lieutenant dans un fauteuil près du balcon.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ...

La voix avait quelque chose de posé et sûr de soit qui faillit lui faire lâcher un " Miss Swan ? ", mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la carafe de cidre qu'elle avait laissé sur une table basse la veille au soir. Le niveau de l'alcool avait significativement baissé et la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à elle en avait encore un verre plein à la main.

\- Vous êtes saoule, conclut-elle à haute voix.

\- Et inconsciente. Et écervelée, lui renvoya-t-elle les mots qu'elle avait utilisé pour la décrire un peu plus tôt.

\- Mais vous vous souvenez encore de qui vous êtes ... Félicitations.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et elle l'observa avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, son estomac se serrant brièvement quand elle redescendit sa main, révélant des lèvres luisantes dans la clarté de la lune. Décidant de ne pas se laisser distraire, Regina se rapprocha de sa commode pour ôter les divers bijoux qu'elle portait.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? finit-elle par demander quand elle eut enlevé sa dernière bague.

\- Pour vous.

\- C'est peu surprenant, je dois l'avouer, répondit-elle en allant ouvrir les portes fenêtres du balcon.

La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber, laissant la nature dégager une odeur qu'elle avait toujours adorée. Demain, elle irait peut-être elle-même en forêt à cheval pour interroger Peter. Frissonnant, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main qui dégagea ses cheveux de son dos nu pour les laisser retomber sur une de ses épaules.

\- Em...

La protestation qu'elle avait préparée ne daigna pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres, son corps la trahissant en un grondement sourd lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur sa nuque avant qu'elle ne lèche un chemin jusqu'à son omoplate où elle planta ses dents.

\- J'ai tellement envie de vous.

\- Vous êtes saoule, répéta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

\- J'ai _tout le temps_ envie de vous.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ce soir ?

\- Non, je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose mais vous n'étiez pas là, alors j'ai attendu.

\- M'annoncer quoi ? tenta-t-elle de se raccrocher à la conversation tandis qu'Emma avait plongé son nez dans le creux de son cou, inhalant son parfum avec un soupir appréciatif.

\- Rien, ça attendra.

\- Non, parlez-moi.

\- Je préférerais vous parler de la façon dont j'ai envie de vous arracher vos vêtements. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé vous toucher la dernière fois, vous savez au moins à quel point ça me travaille ?

Bien que les mots ne manquent pas de la faire frissonner, la sorcière ne retint pas le petit rire qu'ils provoquèrent. Elle n'était pas sûre que sans l'alcool, la Princesse se soit montrée si loquace.

\- Pas autant que moi, finit-elle par choisir de répondre.

Parce que rien, ni personne n'avait jamais autant peuplé son esprit. Tous celles et ceux qui étaient passés dans ses draps, n'y avait séjourné que pour satisfaire un besoin charnel et l'idée de sortir de l'une de ces entrevues sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ne lui serait jamais venue. Mais comme d'habitude, tout avait été différent avec Emma et si aujourd'hui, elle regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion, elle n'aurait jamais fait passer son plaisir avant celui de la blonde.

Des lèvres brûlantes se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreille, les dents tirant légèrement avant de continuer leur chemin plus bas. Elles gémirent toutes les deux lorsque sa langue se mêla à ses baisers, incapable de penser à autre chose que la sensation qu'elle rêvait de voir reproduite entre ses jambes.

\- Même le goût de votre peau est parfait.

Elle eut un sourire, toujours subjuguée par l'idée qu'Emma puisse la trouver parfaite.

\- Vous savez ce que j'aimerais goûter aussi ?

Cette fois, le sourire se transforma en rire. Non, Emma n'aurait jamais osé lui dire ça, si elle n'avait pas bu la moitié d'une carafe de cidre. Un instant encore, elle laissa les mains brûlantes caresser son dos, les doigts glissant sous la bordure du tissu de sa robe, mais si la tentation de profiter de la situation était grande, celle de pouvoir se moquer de la jeune femme le lendemain l'était encore plus. Aussi quand elle sentit les premières attaches dans son dos être défaites, la sorcière pivota sur elle-même, forçant la blonde à faire quelques pas en arrière pour aller la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Je le sais oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais vous êtes déjà en train de chercher une excuse pour que ça ne se passe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est déjà toute trouvée, Em-ma ...

\- Parce que je suis saoule ? Comme si ça changeait quelque chose à ce qu'il y a entre nous ... Vous n'avez plus envie de moi ?

\- Oh que si, concéda-t-elle d'une voix grave parce qu'elle avait vu une brève insécurité dans les yeux clairs.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me dire oui ?

\- Vous comprendrez demain matin. Mettons nous d'accord, quand vous serez en état de marcher droit, vous pourrez venir me voir, interrompre quoique je serai en train de faire et nous reprendrons les choses exactement là où elles en sont ce soir.

\- Et quoi ? Nous disputer encore ?

\- J'ignorais que nous nous disputions ...

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, le regard un instant perdu sur les traits de son visage avant qu'il ne semble se focaliser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, surprise par la force du baiser pour lequel elle fut happée par une main qui s'agrippa à sa nuque. Et même si elle avait envisagé de la repousser, son corps céda avant elle, entrouvrant la bouche pour y accueillir la langue qui en avait quémandé l'entrée. Leurs gémissements ne semblaient même plus proportionnels à un tel échange, mais après tout ce qu'elles se refusaient, Regina supposait que le moindre contact en devenait libérateur.

Un bras entoura ses épaules pour la précipiter contre la blonde et elle perdit momentanément toute volonté quand une cuisse alla se caler autour de sa taille pour fusionner leurs corps. Elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit d'arrêter la main qui se faufilait déjà dans son corset, pour aller l'emprisonner dans la sienne contre le mur derrière elle. Un instant, la blonde sembla s'en révolter, ses dents se refermant sur sa lèvre inférieure, mais l'action ne fit que la faire sourire. Elle n'était pas prête de perdre à ce jeu là.

Resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle avait exercée sur la Princesse, Regina laissa libre court à son désir. Elle n'eut même pas à l'y forcer plus que de raison avant que son corps ne se cambre contre le sien, lui offrant un cou qu'elle n'hésita pas avant de marquer. Après tout, la jeune femme lui appartenait ... Ça lui ferait un souvenir supplémentaire lorsqu'elle se regarderait dans un miroir le lendemain, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle portait encore quand elle s'écarta soudain.

\- Demain, lâcha-t-elle avec autant de condescendance qu'elle put.

Derrière elle, la blonde émit un grondement qui aurait pu la faire rire, mais elle fut surprise de l'entendre se débarrasser avec hargne de la veste de son costume qu'elle jeta sur le fauteuil où elle avait passé le début de sa soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Je refuse d'attendre.

Un instant, ses yeux traquèrent ses mouvements, la façon qu'elle eut de déboutonner son chemisier pour en laisser les pans libres, exposant la chair pâle et des sous vêtements blanc en satin avant d'attaquer le pantalon qu'elle portait.

\- Je ne vous toucherai pas, prévint-elle alors que la blonde délaçait les liens qui retenaient son bas.

\- C'est pas grave, je le ferai moi.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu par là. Regina sentit clairement son souffle se bloquer quelque part dans sa gorge lorsque la main de la Princesse disparut dans le dessous qu'elle portait.

\- _Emma_ ... prévint-elle d'une voix dont elle ne put contrôler le tremblement.

C'était au dessus de tout ce qu'elle l'avait cru capable de faire même alcoolisée. Et si une petite part d'elle-même se disait qu'elle allait la laisser faire pour voir sa réaction demain, la tentation de profiter simplement du spectacle était plus grande encore. Attirée comme un aimant, elle sentit son corps regagner la place qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt, plaçant ses deux bras devant elle, mains contre le mur pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'intervenir.

De son côté, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le fait d'être emprisonnée dans cette position, son regard aux pupilles éclatées de désir cherchant le sien avec une assurance dont elle s'étonnait toujours.

\- J'ai fait ça pratiquement tous les soirs pendant des mois, sembla-t-elle lui avouer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et le matin aussi parfois quand j'avais trop rêvé de vous mais ...

Tremblante presque, elle essayait tant bien que mal de résister à la tentation de remplacer la main de la blonde par la sienne et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir en même temps que l'autre quand elle renversa la tête contre le mur.

\- Mais ? demanda-t-elle les lèvres effleurant son oreille comme la suite ne venait pas.

\- Mais en ce moment, je ne peux pas parce que je partage ma fichue chambre avec Eva.

\- La faute à qui ? répondit-elle immédiatement sans pouvoir cacher toute la jalousie de sa voix.

Peu désireuse de voir la conversation s'orienter vers le sujet sensible, elle n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse pour étouffer ses prochains gémissements d'un baiser, dont l'urgence ne parvenait même pas à tarir le besoin qu'elle avait de posséder la Princesse. Incapable de résister à l'envie, une main quitta la surface du mur pour aller agripper la hanche de la blonde là où la peau brûlante était à nue.

\- Regina, s'il vous plaît ...

Le regard qu'elle croisa était pailleté d'une magie argentée semblable à celle qui brillait dans le décolleté de la jeune femme et un instant, elle se permit d'admirer le corps baigné dans le clair-obscur qu'il provoquait.

\- S'il me plaît quoi ? répondit-elle finalement après une éternité à observer son bassin onduler sous la pression de ses doigts.

\- Faites-moi jouir.

Quelque chose éclata dans son ventre, un désir si indomptable qu'elle aurait pu croire à de la magie dont elle perdait le contrôle. Mais depuis toute à l'heure, elle avait fait très attention à tenir en laisse ses pouvoirs qui avaient toujours tendance à la pousser au crime dans de tels moments.

\- J'ai besoin que ce soit vous, ajouta Emma.

Les simples mots auraient suffi à la faire céder, mais la supplication clairement peinte sur les traits de la jeune femme lui fit tout oublier. Sa main libre tomba le long du corps de la blonde, courant le long de son bras pour finir par glisser dans le sous-vêtement pour étreindre son poignet.

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-elle pour que les yeux brillants de désir se focalisent à nouveau sur les siens.

Elle fut immédiatement obéie, souriant lorsqu'Emma s'immobilisa dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Quelques secondes encore, elle fit durer le silence perturbé par le souffle chaotique de son amante avant de mêler leurs doigts. Le bref contact fut suffisant pour qu'elle se rende compte que la Princesse était littéralement trempée et si la tentation était forte, elle s'en tiendrait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Je ne vous toucherai pas, lui rappela-t-elle.

Pour autant, ce fut elle qui l'incita d'un geste à se pénétrer de deux doigts qu'elle guida pour lui imprimer le rythme d'un va-et-vient. Un instant fascinée par la magie qui brûlait dans les iris de la blonde, la sorcière finit par sortir de sa propre transe.

\- Demain quand vous vous réveillerez, je veux être la première chose à laquelle vous penserez. Je veux que vous vous souveniez de quelle façon vous vous êtes déshabillée, de quelle façon vous vous êtes touchée et ... Comment vous m'avez suppliée de le faire.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une protestation passa sur le visage de l'intéressée et elle savait pourquoi. À aucun moment elle n'avait supplié. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de répliquer.

\- C'est compris ? demanda-t-elle en forçant la main de la Princesse à un rythme plus soutenu.

\- Putain ...

Sous elle, le corps d'Emma se cambra, lui offrant un cou où elle avait désespérément envie de poser ses lèvres.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la réponse attendue, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle pour savoir qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, le regard flou, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de ses doigts. Mais il était hors de question que cela se produise sans son autorisation. Pour la première fois ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sans ménagement dans l'avant bras de sa protégée, la douleur focalisant brièvement les yeux d'habitude si clairs sur elle.

\- _Est-ce que c'est compris_ ? répéta-t-elle en un grondement.

\- Oui ma Reine.

La fausse docilité avec laquelle les mots avaient été prononcés aurait pu la mettre en rogne, mais chez Emma cette défiance lui plaisait. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'un bras se faufila derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Et maintenant, est-ce que j'ai le droit de jouir ?

Instinctivement, ses hanches allèrent plaquer la blonde contre le mur en un mouvement qui la fit gémir.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Sa main qui l'avait tenue relativement immobile quitta le carré de peau brûlante où elle avait été posée, pour aller déchirer sans aucun scrupule la toile du pantalon que portait l'autre. Refusant de revenir sur ses paroles, la brune raffermit sa grippe sur le poignet de son amante, ravie du cri que l'accélération provoqua. Elle ne réalisa qu'une fois qu'il fut gémit dans son oreille telle une prière à quel point il lui avait manqué d'entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière par la Princesse.

Elles tremblaient toutes les deux lorsqu'elle la força à retirer ses doigts de là où elle les avait elle-même enfouis quelques minutes plus tôt. Le regard grave, elle l'observa les porter à la bouche, les yeux rivés aux siens.

\- Je vous vois demain alors ? sembla-t-elle se ravir.

La fausse innocence la fit franchement rire, la réaction ouvertement admirée par la jeune femme qui ne semblait pourtant pas avoir l'intention de prendre congé, à en croire la façon dont elle s'était négligemment appuyée au mur contre lequel elle était encore plaquée quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Demain si vous avez le courage de venir, oui, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire avant de la renvoyer dans ses chambres dans des volutes de fumée violette.

* * *

 _Bon ça va, c'était soft quand même ? ^^ Au prochain ça le sera moins par contre hein, je préviens ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello my dears !_

 _Je sais, je sais, j'ai encore mis une plombe ! Parce qu'en fait j'ai profité de mes vacances pour lire des fics & pas écrire, j'ai pris du retard etc etc ... Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre fait genre 2000 mots de plus que d'habitude & je pense qu'il vous plaira ;)_

 _Petit avertissement ... Je sais que certain(e)s ne m'ont pas pris au pied de la lettre quand j'ai dit que mon dernier chapitre était soft. Ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics pensent peut-être que je ne pesais pas mes mots mais ... Si. Je vous préviens donc : ce chapitre n'est **pas** soft. Du tout. Ne le lisez pas en public. Ou au boulot Raphi5930. Ou dans le bus ElsyCiel ^^_

 _Gege merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire & bienvenue dans l'aventure, j'espère que la suite te fidélisera !_

 _& Encore merci à ma beta RavenFeatherShadow qui se joint à moi pour le warning ;) _

_Rdv en bas de page !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Il faisait relativement chaud lorsqu'elle se réveilla, surprise de ne pas sentir la raideur de ses membres qui avait accompagné chaque matin, depuis qu'elle se contentait de dormir sur le fauteuil de sa chambre de soldat. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se fut étirée de tout son long que la Princesse réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit et si un instant elle paniqua à l'idée qu'elle ait pu s'endormir aux côtés d'Eva, elle fut momentanément rassurée lorsqu'elle se redressa pour apercevoir le décors de la chambre que Regina lui avait attribuée dans son aile personnelle. Le mouvement soudain qu'elle avait eu, transperça sa tête d'une violente douleur, vestige de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé la veille et elle eut un petit cri en se rappelant exactement la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état.

\- Oh mais non, râla-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur les coussins en plumes.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir le sang empourprer ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? La veille, elle avait passé l'après midi à expérimenter sa dernière idée et le soir, elle s'était rendue dans les chambres de la Reine avec l'intention de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle n'avait trouvé personne. Mis à part le décanteur de cidre qui traînait sur une table basse ...

Râlant toujours, elle se roula dans les draps, découvrant une fiole emplie d'un liquide argenté.

\- C'est pour votre gueule de bois, lui signala la voix du génie quelque part dans la chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas au visage qui devait certainement flotter dans un des nombreux miroirs, attrapant à l'aveugle le flacon, les yeux fermés pour éviter d'être éblouie par la lumière qui filtrait derrière les épais rideaux rouges. Le contenu lui brûla la gorge et elle était sur le point de regretter de l'avoir avalé quand toute douleur cessa soudain.

La blonde prit encore quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits avant de dégager les couvertures sous lesquelles elle était, découvrant au passage qu'elle était encore habillée comme la veille. Elle rougit encore en apercevant l'état de son pantalon, déchiré là où la Reine avait eu besoin de place pour manœuvrer.

\- Où est la Reine ? demanda-t-elle à Sidney une fois qu'elle l'eut repéré.

\- Ah, elle avait prévu que vous demanderiez ça.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle m'a dit que si vous la vouliez, vous devriez la trouver toute seule.

Si elle la _voulait_ ... Le seul mot manqua à nouveau la faire rougir. La veille, elle avait beau avoir perdu quelques unes de ses inhibitions, les souvenirs étaient bien là. " Je veux que vous vous souveniez de quelle façon vous vous êtes déshabillée, de quelle façon vous vous êtes touchée " ...

\- Ohlala, se désespéra-t-elle à haute voix.

Pourtant, la voix qu'elle entendait encore comme si la sorcière venait à peine de chuchoter dans son oreille, la faisait déjà croiser les jambes pour atténuer l'envie qui était en train de renaître.

\- Vous vous êtes remis d'hier ? demanda-t-elle au génie pour se changer les idées.

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle en avait eue l'idée, peut-être ses lectures assidues dans la section "Magie" de la bibliothèque lui avaient enfin permis de comprendre quelque chose à cet obscure science, mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire ce dont nombreux rêvaient. Transcender les univers. Et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fiole du liquide que lui avait donné Neal. Versée sur un miroir où le génie l'avait regardée faire avec suspicion, elle permettait non pas de se transporter là où on voulait, mais bel et bien de communiquer avec n'importe qui. Timide d'abord, elle avait abordé la Reine des Cœurs qui lui était apparue en pleine discussion avec un de ses soldats. Mais la manœuvre avait coûté à Sidney dont la magie s'était peu à peu épuisée, combinée à la faible quantité de potion qu'elle avait eu et elles n'avaient pu parler quelques minutes, mais c'était un début. La confirmation que c'était possible ...

Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre la firent sursauter, s'enroulant dans un drap pour cacher l'état de ses vêtements.

\- Ah t'étais là ! s'exclama Ruby quand elle entrouvrit la porte. T'en fais une tête ... Déçue que ce ne soit pas la Reine ?

\- Nan, je me serais pas attendue à ce qu'elle frappe avant d'entrer ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te cherchais. Je voulais qu'on s'entraîne avec tes pouvoirs. Je veux voir si mon loup peut te battre.

\- Oh ... Euh ok. Super. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu as vu Regina ?

\- Ce matin, elle est passée dans la salle de garde voir Graham, mais c'est tout ... J'ai pas vu Belle, donc elle doit certainement être dans la bibliothèque avec elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Je vais prendre une douche et passer par les cuisines avant qu'on s'y mette, ok ?

\- Je t'attends, lui sourit son amie en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la chambre.

De son côté, Sidney avait déjà disparu de la surface glacée, sentant certainement sa présence inutile, mais son regard hébété lui valut un haussement de sourcil amusé. Sans doute la brune avait-elle sentit son embarras et tentait de la déstabiliser encore plus. Oui, c'était le genre de Ruby ... Les lèvres pincées en un faux sourire, la Princesse se contenta d'aller récupérer un nouveau pantalon bleu marine et une chemise noire avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça m'aurait étonnée, pesta-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain le bleu qui garnissait son cou.

Après une douche rapide, elle ne tenta même pas de cacher la marque qu'elle arborait avec le col de sa chemise qu'elle laissa ouvert. Elle n'était plus à quelques ragots près ... Dans les cuisines, elle vola une part du déjeuner encore en préparation, avant d'aller le manger dans la cour du château où Ruby s'échauffa avec un soldat qui ne fit pas long feu face à elle. Les pupilles habitées par la force du loup étaient presque jaunes quand son ancien garde du corps vint la solliciter.

\- Prête ?

\- On peut dire ça ...

La jeune femme se redressa, abandonnant l'assiette vide sur le bord du puits où elle s'était perchée pour manger. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, elle effleura le pendentif du bout des doigts avant de se laisser envahir par la sensation grisante des pouvoirs qu'elle maîtrisait mieux que jamais.

\- Bonne chance, lui souffla Belle qui les avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tôt pour admirer le spectacle.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le Lieutenant fit tournoyer son épée quelques secondes dans sa main droite avant de se mettre en garde. En face d'elle, la brune s'était munie de deux longues dagues et si les apparences étaient trompeuses, elle savait pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, qu'elles étaient particulièrement dangereuses. À l'autre bout de la cour, Graham s'était adossé à un mur pour les observer et elle lui adressa un salut poli qu'il retourna en lui faisant signe de se concentrer. Le conseil lui permit d'éviter au dernier moment le premier coup de son adversaire qui s'était élancée sur elle avec une vitesse peu naturelle, pivotant au dernier moment pour tenter de frapper le dos de la louve qui se baissa pour échapper à sa lame.

\- La première qui touche offre toutes les boissons à la prochaine soirée ? lui demanda Ruby.

\- Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle même si elle ne pensait pas retoucher à la moindre goutte d'alcool avant un bon moment.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui attaqua, mimant un coup direct avant de sauter au dernier moment. Mais apparemment, le petit tour ne lui était pas réservé, la brune l'imitant la seconde d'après pour aller contrer son coup. Elles retombèrent dans un fracas chacune de leur côté et à présent même le Commandant semblait plus qu'intéressé dans le duel.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'avoir ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ...

L'expression lui valut un sourire carnassier qui lui rappela celui de Regina. Si la sorcière avait eu des canines aussi proéminentes ... La pensée lui arracha un frisson, le bleu dans son cou la picotant étrangement, comme si sa peau avait elle-même envisagé les conséquences que l'éventualité aurait sur elle. Elle para au dernier moment la lame qui s'était approchée de son visage, levant un pied pour arrêter celle qui s'était dirigée vers son estomac.

\- Toujours le même problème Emma ... Tu penses encore à elle, lui chuchota son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- L'air rêveur ...

La Princesse ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se servant de la prise qu'elle avait sur les armes de son adversaire pour la pousser quelques mètres plus loin. Ignorant le rire qu'elle avait provoqué, la blonde resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son épée avant de repartir à l'attaque. Sa soudaine réaction sembla surprendre la louve qui se protégea de justesse. Mais cette fois, elle avait utilisé trop de force pour laisser la moindre chance à Ruby.

La lame presque noire de son épée trancha aisément celle du poignard qui avait été levé pour se défendre avant d'être stoppée par la seconde.

\- Toujours aussi confiante ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

En face d'elle, la louve n'eut pas le temps de répondre et elles sursautèrent toutes les deux en même temps que tous les occupants de la cour lorsque toutes les vitres d'un étage du château explosèrent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour sentir l'aura de la magie de la Reine.

\- Belle ! Elle était dans la bibliothèque ? voulut-elle s'assurer avant de partir la rejoindre.

\- Oui, mais si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas. Maléfique est arrivée, c'est pour ça que j'ai été remerciée ...

\- Et al...

Elle fut interrompue par le nouveau fracas d'une vitre, apercevant les sourcils froncés la silhouette de l'intéressée apparemment tenter de s'enfuir. Qu'avait-elle fait pour provoquer le courroux de Regina ? La sorcière qui avait semble-t-il jusque là été retenue par des liens invisibles s'en débarrassa lorsque d'immenses ailes noires se déplièrent dans son dos pour la propulser au loin et vers le sol où elle atterrit avec plus de grâce que ce à quoi Emma s'était attendue.

\- Oh, la petite Emma. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, attendant que la fumée noire qui était apparue entre elles se dissipe pour dévoiler la Reine dans toute sa splendeur. Elle qui ne s'était pas attendue à la voir dans de telles circonstances, eut du mal à avaler sa salive lorsque son regard se posa sur le pantalon en cuir noir ouvragé où avait apparemment été coincé un body ajouré qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination malgré la cape d'un bleu nuit qu'elle avait ajouté à l'ensemble.

Elle n'eut même pas le droit à un regard, avant que la brune ne se précipite à nouveau sur son amie qui évita la main qui avait voulu se saisir de sa gorge.

\- Arrête, c'est ridicule Gina, tu sais très bien que je plaisantais.

\- Ne me fais pas l'affront de croire que je t'en veux pour ton humour mal placé Mal, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis en colère ...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Sonner le retour de la Méchante Reine ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ... Tu m'as _menti._ Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.

Le soupir désabusé qui lui échappa était sorti avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher et elle eut un frisson quand la Reine se figea, ayant visiblement entendu sa réaction. Regina se tourna vers elle avec une lenteur délibérée et elle aurait voulu que les pavés en pierre de la cour puissent l'avaler dans les profondeurs de la terre. Quand elle le voulait vraiment, rien ne résistait au regard noir de la sorcière.

Pourtant les perles d'ébène s'adoucirent presque imperceptiblement, perdant de la colère pour s'obscurcir de quelque chose qui la fit se mordre la lèvre. Les yeux de la brune s'y portèrent immédiatement, avant de descendre le long de son corps qu'elle sentit la brûler, soudain étrangement à l'étroit dans sa tenue d'entraînement.

\- Quelque chose à dire Lieutenant ?

Le ton était moqueur et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir. Si elle n'avait pas été en plein duel quelques secondes auparavant, elle aurait même été tentée de croire que Regina était sur le point de faire allusion à la veille pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Absolument rien, Majesté. Quiconque ment à la Reine doit s'attendre à de graves conséquences, répondit-elle avec un faux sérieux.

Son aplomb lui valut une moue désabusée qu'elle mourait d'envie d'effacer d'un baiser, mais l'intéressée se détournait déjà vers sa meilleure amie.

\- J'espère que tu es prête à assumer les _graves conséquences_ de ton mensonge, Mal. Si ça tourne mal, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il faudra s'excuser pour m'avoir mis dans une telle humeur, l'entendit-elle lui déclarer d'une voix mielleuse avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée qui avait sensiblement repris sa couleur violette.

 **.**

 **.**

Comme d'habitude, la présence de la Reine l'avait suffisamment déstabilisée pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui l'entourait et si son regard tomba d'abord sur Ruby qui aiguisait la seule lame qui lui restait, elle mit un long moment encore à comprendre les paroles que la sorcière venait d'avoir.

\- Mal ! réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

La blonde était en pleine conversation avec le Commandant et à en juger par la posture menaçante qu'il avait adopté, Graham était sans doute en train d'essayer de la réprimander pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Oui, mon enfant ?

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. À quoi exactement faisait allusion Regina ?

\- Quand ça, _exactement_ Emma ?

\- Quand elle parlait des conséquences que vous allez devoir assumer ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire qui risque de tourner mal ?

Le regard clair la détailla quelques secondes, la jaugeant comme si elle ne l'estimait pas tout à fait prête à entendre la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui apporter.

\- Elle va interroger votre petit ami, finit-elle par lui dire.

\- Mon petit ami ? Je n'ai p... _Mon petit ami_ ? Peter ?!

Le nom fit se tendre le Commandant, dont elle tenta d'ignorer l'effarement total.

\- C'est vraiment votre petit ami ? releva l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

La Princesse ne répondit pas, une peur panique étreignant soudain son estomac. Décidément, sa vie n'avait plus rien d'un long fleuve tranquille depuis qu'elle côtoyait Regina. Le pas pressé, elle ignora son nom crié derrière elle par la sorcière tandis qu'elle rejoignait les écuries.

\- Bandit ! appela-t-elle l'étalon qui vint à sa rencontre.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de le sceller, s'aidant de sa magie pour sauter à cru sur le dos de l'animal qui partit au galop d'instinct, manquant renverser Maléfique sur son passage.

\- Désolée, cria-t-elle tout de même, cramponnée à la crinière de son destrier qui filait vers la forêt.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir de contact direct avec le soldat, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne se doutait pas de là où il se cachait. Et ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à repérer les traces de campement en bord de rivière. Non pas qu'elles ne soient pas soigneusement cachées chaque matin, mais après tout c'était le Faucon lui-même qui lui avait appris à ne pas tomber dans ce genre de pièges.

Elle ne s'étonna même pas lorsque son étalon ralentit quand ils s'approchèrent de la destination à laquelle elle avait pensé et la magie qu'elle pouvait sentir crépiter dans l'air était un indice suffisant pour lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- ... demandé de l'aide ?

\- Non ! Je n'aurais jamais tenté de contourner vos ordres.

Quelque chose claqua dans l'air, suivit du hurlement de douleur de Peter, lui rappelant étrangement la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Peut-être pas de cette manière, mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Si ... Pardon. Je vous en supplie ne broyez pas mon cœur.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose de si stupide quand je peux vous faire souffrir autant de fois qu'il me chante tant que vous êtes en vie ?

Comme si elle cherchait à prouver son point, il y eut un autre hurlement et Emma choisit ce moment pour taper dans le flanc de son destrier, lui réclamant de faire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du lieu du crime. Un instant, elle resta interdite devant le tableau qui s'offrit à elle, incapable d'ignorer la puissance qui émanait en vagues de la femme penchée sur le corps recroquevillé de son acolyte.

\- Regina ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut sortie de sa torpeur.

L'appel fit se redresser l'intéressée qui lui adressa un regard brûlant d'une magie dangereuse, les yeux sombres la détaillant une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds avant de se reporter sur l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds. Peter n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle savait d'avance que parce qu'il avait deviné sa présence, il ne se relèverait pas pour ne pas désobéir une énième fois à la Reine.

\- Princesse, je sais qu'hier soir j'ai dit que vous pourriez interrompre n'importe quoi pour réclamer votre du, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir envisagé cette hypothèse ...

La voix basse de la sorcière la fit instantanément rougir, préférant dévier son regard vers la main où elle tenait l'organe battant plutôt que de faire face à son visage fendu d'un sourire sardonique.

\- Arrêtez ça.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici Emma. Retournez vous entraîner avec votre amie, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à me parler, on ne s'est jamais vus !

\- Ça suffit.

L'ordre avait déformé le sourire en un rictus colérique et elle sentit ses mains resserrer leur étreinte dans la crinière de son cheval. Un instant, leurs regards s'affrontèrent avant que la brune ne délaisse sa victime pour s'approcher d'elle, son aura tellement prédatrice qu'elle fit s'agiter Bandit. Le destrier se laissa pourtant approcher, acceptant la main qui fut posée sur lui, les ongles traçant de légers sillons dans le poil court.

\- J'ai des questions à lui poser Emma. Il a défié mes ordres directs, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Elle fut surprise par la douceur de la voix qui lui avait murmuré ces mots. Presque comme si elle avait voulu lui expliquer, faire accepter le motif qu'elle trouvait certainement juste.

\- Vous avez son cœur, vous n'avez qu'à poser une question et il vous répondra. Pourquoi le torturez-vous ?

\- Qu'auriez-vous envie de faire à un homme qui aurait profité de ma faiblesse pour me mener dans son lit ?

\- Je le tuerais certainement de mes mains, mais vous avez choisi de le torturer et de lui arracher le cœur. Vous l'avez déjà puni et depuis il n'a fait que m'aider ...

\- Emma, il pourrait bien vous sauver des centaines de fois, je n'oublierais jamais sa première faute.

La déclaration avait un air de finalité, mais elle ne put se résoudre à laisser les choses en l'état.

\- Regina, j...

Elle eut le souffle coupé par les doigts qui s'emmêlèrent aux siens dans la crinière de l'étalon. Le pouce qui retraça la courbe de sa main la fit visiblement frissonner, étirant les lèvres laquées de rouge en un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne discuterai pas ce choix avec vous, Emma. Il ne mourra pas, mais j'obtiendrai mes réponses de la manière qu'il me sied, c'est compris ?

\- Mais ...

\- Pour quelqu'un qui dit être _attirée_ par le côté le plus sombre de ma personnalité, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de l'accepter ...

La réplique lui fit pincer les lèvres. La Reine était connue dans tous les royaumes pour son art d'employer les mots justes. Certainement parce qu'elle avait appris du meilleur, elle savait, tout comme Rumplestilskin, utiliser ses mots pour manipuler les autres tant et si bien que si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait fait capituler n'importe quel souverain d'une simple suggestion. Certes, elle n'en jouait pas autant que son mentor, mais quand elle le faisait, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient lui résister.

En face d'elle, les yeux d'ébènes brillaient d'une malice confiante. Parce que la sorcière savait qu'elle avait gagné ce combat. Si elle refusait de la laisser faire, Emma lui prouverait que ses paroles n'avaient pas été honnêtes et elle savait à quel point accepter la Reine, accepter la _Méchante_ Reine, telle qu'elle était, était une condition sine qua none de leur relation.

\- J'ai votre parole qu'il ne mourra pas ?

\- Ma parole _d'honneur_ , Emma.

Et si le ton semblait moqueur, elle savait que jamais Regina ne se serait risquée à prononcer ces mots sans les penser. Un instant encore elle resta silencieuse, dévorant du regard le visage qu'elle aurait désespérément voulu plus près d'elle. Des dents blanches s'enfoncèrent dans les lèvres qu'elle avait été en train de regarder et elle eut un nouveau frisson lorsque la brune reprit :

\- Partez avant que je ne sois tentée de lui montrer à qui vous appartenez, Princesse.

\- Il le sait déjà, répondit-elle seulement et elle eut le temps de voir son air agréablement surpris avant de d'ordonner à Bandit de faire demi tour.

 **.**

 **.**

Avait-elle le droit d'être jalouse se demanda-t-elle quelques heures plus tard quand Regina ne fut toujours pas retournée dans le château ? Non pas que la perspective que la sorcière et Peter passent du temps ensemble l'inquiète, non, absolument pas ... Absolument pas dans ce sens là. Mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle était. Peut-être s'était-elle lassée de son interrogatoire, mais personne ne l'avait revue au château et depuis le début de l'après midi, Maléfique elle-même attendait son retour dans la cour.

\- Vous vous ennuyez Princesse ? lui demanda l'intéressée comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était en train de penser à elle.

\- Pas du tout, mentit-elle simplement, peu amatrice du ton cajoleur qu'elle avait employé.

\- Vous savez que je peux lire dans vos pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah oui et à quoi je pense là ? la nargua-t-elle en se concentrant sur toute l'exaspération qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lui adresser un faux sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul inutile lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, paume ouverte sur une fiole noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce que Regina a demandé pour que votre collier ne vous brûle plus.

\- Oh ... Merci.

Mais à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer du petit contenant, il disparut en un nuage de fumée rosée.

\- Amusons-nous Princesse, qu'en dites vous ? Pour faire passer le temps ...

\- À quoi ?

Son entraînement chez elle avait suffit pour qu'elle soit déjà bien trop familière avec le genre de "jeux" que la sorcière appréciait pour accepter sans plus d'explication.

\- Un duel. Si vous me touchez vous avez le droit de me poser une question à laquelle je serai obligée de répondre ...

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si vous me touchez ?

\- Ce sera un plaisir suffisant, lui répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, sérieux. Si vous me touchez ?

\- Vous ôtez un de vos vêtements.

\- Ah carrément ... Et ... Et la fiole ?

\- Vous l'aurez dans tous les cas. Je sais que vous avez des questions plus pressantes à poser.

\- Et vous voulez me donner une chance d'y avoir des réponses ?

\- Je suis magnanime, c'est bien connu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, quasiment asphyxiée par la fumée rosâtre qui envahit son espace personnel, avant qu'elle ne sente la douleur d'un coup de lame dans son avant bras. À l'aveugle elle repoussa la sorcière, grondant sa colère en une protestation presque animale que sa magie exacerbait.

\- Magnanime mon cul ouais, cracha-t-elle en se débarrassant de la chemise noire qu'elle avait enfilée ce matin pour dévoiler le simple débardeur de la même couleur.

Au moins, la tenue avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur l'immense lynx enroulé autour de son bras et la blessure qui venait de lui être infligée ne faisait que rajouter au dramatique du dessin, souillant de sang la pointe de ses pattes.

\- Je vous ai battu quand vous étiez un dragon, rappela-t-elle ...

Mais le souvenir sembla uniquement provoquer un rire chez l'autre et elle se rappela avec un sourire pourquoi malgré ses frasques, elle aimait bien la meilleure amie de Regina. Maléfique ne semblait jamais rien prendre au sérieux. Alors qu'elle aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour l'immobiliser ou lui infliger des souffrances bien plus terribles que n'importe quelle arme, elle se contentait de tournoyer autour d'elle d'un pas presque dansant, riant de chaque tentative vaine d'attaque.

\- Pourquoi Regina était-elle furieuse après vous, tout à l'heure ? put-elle demander quand elle parvint à entailler la joue de son adversaire.

\- Elle a appris combien de temps je vous avais hébergée et que je savais que vous étiez suivie par votre petit ami.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ mon petit ami !

Sa colère soudaine surprit à nouveau la sorcière qui ne parvint pas à échapper à son prochain coup, feignant d'être indignée par le jet de sang qui jaillit de la main qu'elle avait blessée.

\- Comment se fait-il que Cora soit encore en vie ? Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'Henry aussi ... Enfin, je veux dire ... Après que mes parents les ait tués, là-bas ... Comm...

\- Pas _après_ , coupa son adversaire en la sortant de l'embarras de la question qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler. Personne ne revient d'entre les morts, Emma ...

\- Pas après ? répéta-t-elle songeuse.

La plus âgée sembla la considérer un instant en silence, baissant son arme pour avancer vers elle avec une précaution qui ne présageait rien de bon. La vérité était là, elle pouvait presque la sentir du bout des doigts, son goût amer dans la bouche comme si quelqu'un en elle brûlait de prononcer les mots et elle s'entendit réfléchir à haute voix sous le regard encourageant de la sorcière.

\- On ne peut pas revenir du royaume des morts ... Mais si Cora est encore en vie, c'est parce que ... Soit ce n'était pas elle que mes parents ont tué soit ... Pas _après_ ... Soit, _ça ne s'est pas encore passé ?_! La malédiction vous a fait revenir dans le passé ? C'est pour ça que Cora est en vie, mais Henry n'est pas ... pas encore né ? Il ne naîtra jamais parce que sa mère ... Miss Swan ? Parce qu'ils ont tué cette femme ?

\- Possible.

\- Mais je croyais que Miss Swan était enfermée en moi ? Est-ce que je peux la ramener ? Est-ce qu'elle peut ... Est-ce qu'elle peut recréer le futur ? Avoir ... Cet enfant ?

\- J'en doute fort. Regina ne laisserait personne la toucher ...

\- Pourquoi ? Son fils ...

Mais sa réflexion mourut quelque part dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte que Maléfique s'était sournoisement approchée d'elle, au point de pouvoir murmurer les prochains mots dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Vous êtes intelligente Emma, vous trouverez, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais garder ma tête sur mes épaules et surtout que Regina pense que je n'ai rien à voir dans ces découvertes ...

\- Trop tard, je ne vais pas arriver à penser à autre chose d'un bon moment et elle va s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors nous allons vous donner quelque chose d'autre à quoi penser, hum ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme le fait que je sois surprise que votre première question n'ait pas été de me demander si j'entretenais toujours une liaison avec Regina ...

Les mots lacés de moquerie firent exploser sa magie quelque part dans son ventre, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup qui atteignit son épaule de plein fouet.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais que vous enleviez le haut, continua l'autre avec un rire.

Elle tremblait de rage, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle planta sa lame dans la terre à ses pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever rageusement le morceau de tissu lorsqu'une main effleura le bas de son dos.

\- Non, lui conseilla la voix basse dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle allait se tourner pour faire face à la nouvelle venue mais la Reine s'éloignait déjà, avançant vers Maléfique qui semblait reculer à chacun des pas fait vers elle.

\- Tu aggraves ton cas, Mal ...

\- Tu crois ?

La jalousie qui s'était emparée de ses nerfs la fit serrer les poings, mais le geste qu'elle allait faire fut arrêté par la magie qu'elle sentait roder autour d'elle. Visiblement, Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle intervienne.

\- Je le _sais_. Disparais de ma vue.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi bien longtemps ...

À présent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déformer leur échange, y entendant malgré elle les preuves d'une relation que la Reine lui aurait cachée et son grondement fut imité par la brune qui paraissait de plus en plus exaspérée.

\- Disparais ! ordonna-t-elle avec plus de fermeté, obéie presque instantanément quand la sorcière s'évapora en un nuage de fumée rosâtre.

Un lourd silence s'empara de la cour où les soldats qui les avaient observées, n'osaient plus émettre le moindre commentaire. Regina sembla baisser son regard sur ses mains, examinant un instant ses doigts bagués et Emma se demanda brièvement s'ils avaient été recouverts de sang peu de temps auparavant. Comment s'était fini l'interrogatoire avec Peter ? Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui poser la question, une lame noire venait d'être pointée sous son menton. Comment s'était-elle déplacée aussi vite ?

\- Je suis capable de manipuler le temps et l'espace, sembla-t-elle suivre le cours de ses pensées. Lorsque je me bats pour tuer Emma, à part le Ténébreux, rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter ... Si vous aviez choisi de mener ce petit jeu ridicule contre moi, vous auriez perdu l'intégralité de vos vêtements en quelques secondes ...

\- Est-ce que vous couchez avec Maléfique ? choisit-elle de demander en ignorant le visuel que semblait lui offrir les paroles de la brune.

La suggestion fut chassée d'un battement de cils agacé et elle ne réfléchit pas avant de repousser la Reine, utilisant sa magie pour la faire reculer d'un peu plus de deux mètres. Son action lui valut un haussement de sourcil hautin qui la fit gronder.

\- _Répondez à ma question_ !

\- Il me semble qu'il faut d'abord que vous parveniez à me toucher ...

La Princesse releva le défi sans hésiter, fondant sur la sorcière qui l'évita comme si cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Et ça l'était certainement, réalisa-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle ne fut toujours pas parvenue à l'effleurer du bout de sa lame. Elle qui l'avait uniquement vu se battre contre Graham, réalisait peu à peu que la légende qui entourait ses talents n'en était pas une. Elle aurait pu détruire une armée entière si elle le voulait ... Quoi que préparent ses parents, ils n'avaient pas une seule chance et au milieu du chaos du combat, la pensée la fit honnêtement sourire.

\- On s'amuse Princesse ?

\- Non, je pensais à mes parents ... À quel point ils n'ont aucune chance contre vous.

La remarque suscita un haussement d'épaule désintéressé, comme s'il s'était agit d'une évidence pour l'autre et le moment d'inattention qu'elle passa à admirer la beauté moulée dans sa tenue en cuir et tissu noir lui valut d'être rudement malmenée. Chaque coup asséné par la sorcière la faisait gémir d'une douleur qui n'avait rien de naturel, jamais blessée même lorsque l'arme semblait percer la barrière de sa peau comme un fantôme.

Elle eut un hoquet quand la lame noire traversa son torse, les yeux écarquillés par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, contrastant étrangement avec la chaleur du corps qu'elle pouvait sentir plaqué dans son dos.

\- Vous avez encore du chemin à faire pour m'égaler, Emma ...

Les lèvres qui avaient effleuré son oreille réveillèrent quelque chose dans le creux de son estomac, quelque chose de plus que le désir qu'elles suscitaient d'habitude. Dans son décolleté, elle pouvait clairement sentir son pendentif la brûler à nouveau, réagissant certainement à la magie de Regina qui s'était insinuée en elle au travers de l'arme qui l'avait transpercée. Elle fut presque étonnée lorsque son coude trouva les côtes de la brune, la faisant gronder.

 _Touchée._

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Pas de sang, pas de réponse.

\- C'est quoi cette règle ?! s'emporta-t-elle, consciente que le jour où elle parviendrait à blesser la sorcière était encore loin d'arriver.

\- Je suis une Reine, Emma, c'est moi qui fais les règles.

Son manque total de modestie aurait pu l'agacer, mais l'absence de réponse à sa question la dérangeait encore plus. Si la méfiance qu'elle avait eue à l'égard de Maléfique avait toujours été présente, elle n'avait jamais douté des paroles de la Reine lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé n'être intéressée par personne d'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvée à l'égard de la brune la fit reprendre le combat avec plus d'entrain. Mais colère et précision faisaient rarement bon ménage ... Surtout quand on se battait contre quelqu'un comme Regina, dont l'amusement semblait proportionnel à son propre emportement. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était anticipé et lorsqu'elle parvenait à surprendre suffisamment la sorcière, celle ci disparaissait en un nuage de fumée sombre pour réapparaître derrière elle et asséner son propre coup.

Une main arrêta sa prochaine attaque, se refermant sur la lame pour bloquer sa progression et si elle avait espéré que le mouvement ferait couler la moindre goutte de sang, la peau de la brune était apparemment encore plus impénétrable que la cuirasse d'un dragon.

\- Rendez les armes. Mettez-vous à genoux et reconnaissez votre défaite Emma.

\- Hors de question, gronda-t-elle en plein effort pour repousser l'épée qui était lentement mais sûrement repoussée dans sa direction.

\- Emma ... Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions passer notre temps plus agréablement ?

\- Si. Et à ce moment, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à me mettre à genoux, mais pour l'instant c'est _hors de question_ !

Sa confession assombrit significativement les yeux ébènes qui l'avaient observée et elle choisit une toute autre tactique en abandonnant toute combativité. Poussée par la main de la Reine, la lame traversa sans problème son épaule, provoquant une douleur dont elle étouffa le cri en se précipitant sur les lèvres laquées de rouge. Si la brune sembla d'abord surprise, elle ne perdit pas plus d'une seconde pour lui rendre son baiser avec autant de ferveur que lorsqu'elle se battait contre elle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia la cour du château, les gardes qui les avaient observées, Graham, Ruby ou Belle qui lui en reparleraient certainement des centaines de fois. Le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille était en train de revenir la frapper de plein fouet, lui faisant presque oublier son intention initiale. Quelques secondes encore, elle fit durer le plaisir de sentir la Reine fondre contre elle, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main s'accrocha à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

La Princesse délaissa avec regret la langue qui caressait la sienne pour mordre sans vergogne la lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait léché peu de temps auparavant. Elle qui ne s'était pas attendue au gémissement qu'elle provoqua, dut s'agripper aux hanches de la brune pour palier à la soudaine faiblesse de ses genoux.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être du sang, murmura-t-elle après avoir lapé le liquide brûlant qu'elle avait libéré.

\- Oh je vois ... C'était une ruse. _Malin_.

\- Regina ... Répondez à ma question maintenant. Maléfique et vous ...

\- Brièvement.

\- _Quoi_ ?! s'entendit-elle glapir.

\- Oui, Maléfique et m...

Mais elle choisit de la faire taire d'une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait changé d'avis et plus la moindre envie d'entendre Regina lui expliquer quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui avait pu se passer entre elle et sa "meilleure amie". Elle savait que tout ce que la Reine avait pu lui dire était vrai, ses promesses, ses sentiments ... Et même si l'idée qu'elle côtoie toujours une ex-conquête l'horripile, elle savait qu'elle se devait de lui faire confiance. Mais quelque chose d'autre grondait au fond d'elle. Un désir de vengeance, de marquer la brune, la faire sienne comme si elle avait mérité d'être punie pour elle ne savait quelle faute exactement.

Songeuse, elle abaissa la main qu'elle avait levée sur le visage aux traits parfaits, dévoilant la bouche dont le laquage avait pratiquement disparu, souillé par le sang qui brouillait la courbe de ses lèvres. En face d'elle, les yeux sombres traquaient sa moindre réaction dans une expectative qui faisait éclater des feux d'artifice dans son estomac.

Plus précautionneusement, cette fois elle laissa ses doigts glisser jusque sous le menton de Regina qu'elle attira à elle pour lécher la lèvre qu'elle avait meurtrie.

\- Amenez-nous dans votre chambre Majesté.

 **.**

 **.**

Sa requête n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être terminée avant qu'un nuage de fumée violette ne les enveloppe, les transportant dans la pièce qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'eut pas à regarder où elle se dirigeait, avant de soulever la Reine dans ses bras pour aller la poser sur la commode où elle l'avait vu ranger ses bijoux la veille.

\- J'espère pour vous que Sidney n'a pas le moyen de nous espionner ici, prévint-elle contre son oreille.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, mais elle eut un sourire en voyant son bras se lever pour aller effleurer la surface glacée du miroir qui les surplombait, lui donnant immédiatement un aspect terne ainsi qu'à tous ses congénères accrochés dans la pièce.

\- Mieux, la félicita-t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour l'empêcher de la réprimander de son ton moqueur.

Ses hanches se firent un chemin entre les cuisses écartées et la jeune femme laissa ses doigts courir sur l'étendue de cuir ouvragé qui recouvrait le bas du corps de son amante. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se ravir qu'elle porte sans cesse de telles tenues ou être jalouse des regards qu'elles lui attiraient. Sans même qu'elle ait eu besoin de le demander, deux jambes musclées s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour la précipiter un peu plus contre elle et le gémissement qui échappa à la brune déchira leur baiser.

\- Débarrassez-vous de ce pantalon.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on demande, Emma ?

\- Débarrassez-moi de ce pantalon, _s'il vous plaît_ , Majesté.

\- Mieux, lui répondit l'autre en une imitation parfaite du ton qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, déjà distraite par l'étendue de peau brûlante que le nuage de fumée violette venait de libérer du pantalon en cuir. Cette fois, elle ne jouait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre que leur petit jeu se finisse, mais la Princesse s'assura tout de même d'un bref regard que son amante était au courant de ses intentions. Les orbes d'ébène ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi sombres, pailletées d'une magie qu'elle sentait clairement appeler la sienne. Ses ongles courts griffèrent un chemin jusqu'au body qu'elle avait déjà admiré dans la matinée et elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de glisser sa main sous le tissu entre ses jambes.

Le corps de la Reine se cambra, ses hanches cherchant le contact du poing qu'elle avait refermé sur la matière soyeuse et ce fut elle qui gémit la première lorsque sa peau rencontra le sexe trempé de Regina. Son corps entier semblait bourdonner d'une magie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et elle était tiraillée entre mille et unes envies qui auraient pu lui donner le tournis. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait clairement sentir ses pouvoirs la prier de les libérer, de leur abandonner tout contrôle.

\- Emma.

Elle avait toujours aimé entendre la sorcière prononcer son prénom. Certainement parce qu'elle était rarement aussi familière avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Et aujourd'hui encore, les deux syllabes résonnaient comme un sort qu'on aurait pu lui lancer mais derrière le désir qui avait assombrit la voix, la note d'inquiétude la fit se figer, ses yeux cherchant le regard qui pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

\- Me dites pas que vous voulez arrêter, je vous en supplie ...

\- Non, lui répondit l'autre avec un petit rire dont les notes graves allèrent se loger entre ses jambes. J'ai autant envie de vous que vous avez envie de moi Princesse et nous ne sortirons pas d'ici tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé mais ...

Sa phrase avait été interrompue par le déchirement du tissu qu'elle avait encore dans la main, ignorant la désapprobation initiale pour faire glisser son pouce sur quelques centimètres avant de le porter à la bouche. Les yeux d'ébènes qui l'épiaient brillèrent d'une lueur violette et elle vit clairement la brune se tendre, luttant probablement pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait toujours sentir les siens la pousser à accélérer les choses.

L'attraction de leurs deux magies était à l'apogée. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas ressenti la première fois que la Reine avait posé une main sur elle. Et un instant, elle céda à la facilité, guidée d'instinct par la force qui avait toujours résidé en elle lorsqu'elle plongea directement deux doigts à l'intérieur de la brune. Sa main droite quitta immédiatement ses hanches pour aller agripper le derrière de sa nuque et elle eut le temps de voir l'éclat irréel qu'avait pris les pupilles de la sorcière, avant d'être happée pour un baiser qui étouffa leurs gémissements.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu le contrôle, devina-t-elle à en juger par la ferveur avec laquelle Regina lui rendait coup pour coup, les ongles fermement arrimés là où ils la maintenaient contre elle. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsque la sorcière la repoussa, le plat de la main posé sur sa poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de leur imposer un peu de distance. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune interdiction dans les orbes sombres qui la jaugèrent l'instant d'après lorsqu'elle se plia à la demande.

\- Mais ? crut-elle comprendre comme l'autre n'avait pas terminé sa phrase précédente.

\- Contrôle toi. C'est toi que je veux Emma, pas ta magie. On aura le temps plus tard, mais aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit nous ... _Rien que nous._

Le tutoiement peut-être la choqua plus que le reste, suffisamment pour faire preuve du peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Seulement alors, réalisa-t-elle ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La jeune femme sentit la surprise entrouvrir sa bouche, coupant à nouveau son souffle quand il lui sembla peu à peu reprendre place dans son corps.

Elle était en train de faire l'amour avec Regina. _Ça se passait._ Ce n'était pas un de ses nombreux rêves, pas un fantasme imaginé pour occuper ses heures creuses, ni une de ces satanées visions que Maléfique lui avait implantées. Le flot d'émotions qu'elle n'avait même pas été surprise de ne pas ressentir, la submergea avec une force qui manqua la faire reculer et lâcher son amante.

\- Emma ?

Il y avait une vulnérabilité toute nouvelle dans la voix de la brune qui la fit sourire. Elle était peut être dans tous ses états, mais ce qui se passait n'épargnait pas non plus la Reine.

Emma choisit de ne pas répondre, pressant un peu plus son corps entre les cuisses qui l'enserraient. Et si leur baiser commença avec beaucoup plus de retenue que les autres, il n'en finit pas moins par escalader au point qu'elles se séparèrent le souffle coupé. Un instant, les deux femmes s'observèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne le brise d'une voix cassée par le désir.

\- Si vous saviez comme je vous aime ...

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement illumina les traits de la sorcière, transformant littéralement son visage en un masque angélique qui lui allait à merveille. Quelque chose au plus profond d'elle désirait, lui _commandait_ même de posséder la brune. Comme depuis des années déjà, elle la voulait pour elle et exclusivement, incapable de savoir si c'était ou non un effet secondaire de leurs magies. Leur précédente conversation dans la cour du château lui revint en tête et l'idée même qu'elle ait pu être avec Maléfique la révoltait au plus haut point, comprenant enfin ce que Regina pouvait ressentir à l'égard de Peter.

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie dans le geste qu'elle fit pour soulever la sorcière du meuble où elle l'avait perchée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le petit cri indigné qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle la jeta sur l'immense lit, aurait pu la faire rire mais une envie bien plus grande l'accaparait complètement. Ses doigts se refermèrent brièvement autour des talons aiguilles que portait toujours Regina, admirant un instant les escarpins dans lesquels elle n'aurait jamais pu marcher droit, avant de laisser ses mains remonter jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses musclées qui l'avaient étreinte peu de temps auparavant.

Le coup sec qu'elle donna vers elle, eut le mérite de précipiter la Reine au bord du lit, trop étonnée pour lui lancer autre chose qu'un regard défiant lorsqu'elle fit pression sur ses genoux pour se faire une place au plus près de la brune. Penchée au dessus d'elle, elle s'appropria une nouvelle fois les lèvres dont elle avait fait disparaître le laquage. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour se lasser d'embrasser cette femme ...

Une main exigeante se faufila dans ses mèches d'or, tirant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, mais elle empêcha la sorcière de la faire tomber sur elle lorsqu'elle le voulut. Leur baiser prit fin et elle se jaugèrent en silence quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que la brune hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Si vous voulez prendre le contrôle, assumez-le Emma.

\- Où est passé le tutoiement ?

\- Il reviendra peut-être, si vous êtes sage ...

Le chantage la fit sourire, contaminant l'instant d'après son amante dont les dents blanches dévoilées en un rictus carnassier firent se tendre les muscles de son ventre.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention d'être sage, Majesté ...

Comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps, ses jambes cédèrent quasiment sous son poids lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant la Reine dont le masque d'assurance hautaine était toujours en place. Ses mains glissèrent sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait encore partiellement Regina et elle n'attendit pas que l'intéressée ait fini d'ôter son body pour l'attaquer, fière du gémissement qu'elle lui arracha lorsqu'elle goûta pour la première fois à son sexe.

Réalisant une nouvelle fois la chance qu'elle avait d'être en train de faire ce qu'elle faisait, la Princesse leva les yeux vers celle qui l'observait, les poings fermés sur la couverture satinée du lit royal. Et si pas un instant, elle n'avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle dut tout de même se raccrocher au souvenir de leur première nuit pour imiter ce que la brune lui avait fait.

Elle fut presque étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle elle sentit Regina se tendre sous elle, une main tremblante se faufilant dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle qui avait toujours adoré entendre la Reine prononcer son nom, ne savait plus si elle pourrait supporter de l'entendre en public sans rougir après l'avoir entendu juré avec une voix qui parvenait à tremper ses sous-vêtements.

\- Em- _ma_ ...

Les ongles qui griffaient son cuir chevelu avec une nouvelle urgence la firent à nouveau lever les yeux vers la sorcière. Leurs regards étaient fermement plantés l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'elle referma ses lèvres sur son clitoris, taquinant la boule de nerf du bout de la langue.

L'espace d'un instant le temps se figea, une magie tourbillonnante envahissant les iris d'ébènes qui étaient fixés aux siens avant d'éclater comme une bulle de savon quand Regina cria son orgasme. La tête de la brune s'était renversée et les pouvoirs qui s'échappèrent de son corps arqué se répandirent autour d'elles en fissurant le sol marbré.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ? se moqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Malgré son état la Reine parvint à lui adresser un regard noir, ses mains encore tremblantes allant agripper la base de ses cheveux pour la forcer à soutenir son regard.

\- Ce n'était p...

Sa phrase mourut en un gémissement quand Emma la pénétra de deux doigts, refusant de s'arrêter lorsque Regina tenta de la fuir en reculant. La Princesse choisit de la bloquer, un bras entourant sa taille. Comme toute à l'heure ses gestes s'étaient fait sûrs et si au dessus d'elle son amante avait d'abord fait mine de se dégager, certainement pour pouvoir lui retourner la faveur, elle sembla vite abandonner le combat, tombant à la renverse sur le lit où elle était restée jusque là assise. La Princesse en profita pour se redresser, incapable de retenir un ricanement quand une jambe se replia autour d'elle pour la maintenir en place.

La jeune femme laissa courir sa main disponible le long d'une cuisse qu'elle souleva sans effort, rapprochant encore leurs deux corps et celui de la brune se cambra un peu plus quand elle s'aida de son abdomen pour donner plus de force à ses va-et-vient. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour atteindre la peau dorée et y enfoncer ses dents. L'action fit littéralement glapir la sorcière dont les ongles labourèrent son avant bras, mais elle préféra ignorer la douleur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle avait envie de la marquer.

\- _Emma_ , gronda l'intéressée quand elle remplaça les dents par sa langue pour apaiser le bleu naissant.

\- Hum ?

\- Pas de marque.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser tomber la jambe qu'elle avait gardée pressée contre elle et se pencher sur le corps dont elle avait tant rêvé. Ses yeux dévorèrent un chemin le long du ventre plat, bientôt remplacés par sa bouche qui remonta jusqu'aux seins qu'elle avait déjà pu caresser mais jamais eu le plaisir de côtoyer de plus près. Tout comme le reste de son amante, ils étaient parfaits et elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de refermer les lèvres sur un téton dont la couleur était un peu plus foncée que les siens.

A nouveau, elle s'émerveilla des réactions qu'elle parvenait à tirer de la Reine dont les gémissements s'étaient faits plus bruyants, ses hanches allant à la rencontre des doigts qui n'avaient cessé de travailler entre ses jambes. Elle avait beau résister à la magie qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle, elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la tenir à distance lorsque la voix rauque presque étouffée contre un oreiller lui parvint.

\- Mon dieu Emma, je ... Je vais ...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se sente envahie par un désir plus violent que celui qui bourdonnait dans tous son corps depuis quelque jours, accélérant le rythme de ses doigts tandis que ses dents se plantaient à nouveau dans la peau brûlante de son amante quelque part dans son décolleté, là où tout le monde pourrait clairement voir une marque si la Reine ne la cachait pas. Elle qui avait toujours voulu la posséder, pouvait sentir l'envie la consumer au point de ne pas savoir quoi faire de plus pour l'assouvir.

Une main intransigeante se faufila dans les boucles d'or pour l'arracher de son poste et précipiter leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre et elle eut beau sentir le corps de la brune se tendre sous le sien, les ongles labourant son cuir chevelu et sourire dans leur baiser lorsqu'il étouffa les cris de Regina, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Rien ne l'était.

Aussi refusa-t-elle de s'immobiliser, même après que la brune ait crié son nom dans un des oreillers en plume de son immense lit. Sa bouche fila immédiatement sur la gorge qui lui était offerte, n'osant pourtant pas la marquer à cet endroit là, satisfaite quand une main l'immobilisa où elle était lorsque sa langue atteignit un point juste en dessous de son oreille. Ses mouvements ralentirent sans pour autant s'arrêter, consciente des muscles qui semblaient s'être resserrés autour de ses doigts, au point qu'elle ne puisse plus en rajouter un.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce ...

Elle-même fut étonnée du grondement presque animal qui lui échappa pour interrompre la brune, l'empêcher de lui demander de cesser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un moment encore, elle se contenta d'apprécier le souffle erratique de la Reine, la façon qu'elle avait d'essayer de la fuir tout en l'enserrant un peu plus entre ses jambes. Elle était parfaite, se surprit-elle une nouvelle fois à penser.

\- Dites moi qu'il n'y a que moi ... demanda-t-elle contre son oreille.

Sa requête lui valut un ricanement rauque, comme si la Reine la trouvait presque ridicule et elle se fit un plaisir de transformer sa moquerie en un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle recourba les doigts qui étaient toujours en elle.

\- Emma ... sembla-t-elle vouloir la prévenir.

\- Dites moi qu'il n'y a que moi, répéta-t-elle en un grondement.

Elle sentit Regina serrer les dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus près de sa joue en un effort pour ne pas répondre. Ignorant la douleur qui était en train de naître dans son poignet et la crampe que ses mouvements étaient sur le point de provoquer, la jeune femme força à nouveau son allure entre les jambes de la brune.

\- N...Non. Non, Emma, ne ...

\- Non ? Il n'y a pas que moi ? coupa-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'était pas apprêtée à lui dire ça.

\- Emma stop.

Elle avait beau avoir tenté de se montrer autoritaire, la voix grave de la Reine ne lui faisait pas le même effet que d'habitude. Pas quand malgré son ordre, ses hanches se précipitaient encore sur ses doigts, pas quand elle pouvait la sentir plus trempée que jamais.

\- Non, répondit-elle à son tour.

Son refus fut accueillit par un gémissement quasiment désespéré qui serra son estomac d'un tout nouveau désir. Elle aussi était trempée, au point d'être mal à l'aise dans le pantalon qu'elle sentait coller entre ses jambes, son simple débardeur collant à elle comme une seconde peau dont elle aurait aimé se débarrasser.

Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur les lèvres qu'elle avait meurtries un peu plus tôt, glissant jusqu'à la cicatrice à laquelle elle vouait un culte sans savoir vraiment pourquoi et elle ne résista pas à les embrasser, surprise quand la langue de la Reine plongea dans sa bouche sans autre forme de procès, dominant un baiser qui lui laissa le souffle court quand elle s'en arracha.

\- Dites-le-moi, ordonna-t-elle aussi menaçante qu'elle le put.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir Princesse ? Si je vais me réfugier dans les draps de Maléfique quand vous me laissez seule ?

Il y avait clairement un ton de défi arrogant dans la voix de la sorcière dont les yeux brillaient d'une malice qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer. Pourtant les mots avaient fait mouche, refaisant naître la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt, forçant ses va-et-vient à un rythme plus lent mais plus puissant qui faisait immanquablement gémir la brune à chaque fois que ses doigts allaient frapper au plus profond d'elle avant de lentement se retirer, les phalanges recourbées glissant contre les muscles tressaillant.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Les paupières maquillées d'or et de noir s'ouvrirent pour lui révéler les perles d'ébènes qu'elle aimait tant, totalement envahies par l'éclat fauve d'une magie que la Reine avait visiblement du mal à maîtriser et elle ne s'était pas attendue à l'honnêteté dont elle fit preuve la seconde d'après.

\- Bon sang non, Emma. Il n'y a que toi. Depuis longtemps déjà.

La réponse la fit sourire, gémissant à son tour lorsque les cuisses de son amante se refermèrent autour de ses hanches pour aller elle-même s'empaler sur ses doigts à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu que celui qu'elle avait maintenu jusqu'à présent.

\- Putain ... Vous êtes parfaite.

\- Regina chérie, je m'appelle _Regina_.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, étouffant un rire dans le baiser qu'elles échangèrent jusqu'à ce que la brune se tende à nouveau, une main allant soutenir son poignet comme si elle avait pu deviner que le moindre mouvement lui était devenu douloureux. Mais l'instant d'après, elle ne sentait plus aucune gêne, fascinée par le corps qui s'arqua sous elle, la gorge offerte sur laquelle ses lèvres s'attachèrent immédiatement et le cri déchirant qui raisonna dans la chambre. Une vague de magie s'échappa de leur lit, s'écrasant contre les murs de la pièce où un miroir explosa et elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit la Reine se détendre soudainement, exténuée.

Si elle n'avait pas vécu dans une Maison Close plusieurs mois, elle se serait peut-être inquiétée de voir son amante évanouie, mais le visuel ne lui arracha qu'un ricanement fier. La Princesse se dégagea précautionneusement de la brune, retirant avec difficulté presque ses doigts de là où ils étaient encore profondément enserrés. Le mouvement provoqua un grognement agacé, signe que la sorcière revenait déjà à elle, mais elle n'attendit pas qu'elle soit tout à fait remise pour lécher de sa main la preuve des orgasmes qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Elle fut pourtant interrompue, un bras se levant lentement pour arrêter son geste et elle dut se mordre la lèvre lorsque Regina prit le relais, faisant disparaître dans sa bouche doigt après doigt. La langue qu'elle sentait courir le long de ses phalanges aurait suffit à la faire jouir et elle préféra reculer, s'arrachant au contact trop agréable. Son refus lui valut un froncement de sourcils mais la Reine sembla vite passer à autre chose, s'installant plus confortablement entre les nombreux coussins de son lit. Emma l'observa un long moment, notant la façon dont ses yeux encore brillants semblaient perdus au plafond. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ?

\- J'espère pour eux qu'il n'y avait aucun garde derrière la porte de votre chambre, finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence.

\- Quand bien même, ils sont assez intelligents pour ne pas soulever le sujet.

\- Pas comme moi.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire en coin qui réchauffa pourtant son ventre d'un bonheur auquel elle commençait à peine à s'habituer.

\- Vous savez que vous vous êtes évanouie ? Je vais jamais vous lâcher avec ça ...

\- Rira bien qui rira la dernière, Emma.

L'expression la fit pourtant immédiatement rire, presque aussitôt imitée par son amante dont le sourire toucha quelque chose près de son cœur. Cette femme avait le don de tout chambouler chez elle.

\- J'ai envie de vous ... s'entendit-elle dire d'une petite voix.

\- Vous m'avez eue. _Trois fois_.

Emma ne répondit que d'un petit sourire, incapable de lui dire à quel point ces mots étaient insignifiants par rapport à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ce qu'elle éprouvait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer et avoir eu la Reine de cette façon n'arrangeait rien. Elle la voulait, corps et âme, la demander en mariage, l'épouser et avoir le droit exclusif de l'accompagner à toutes ses soirées, régner à ses côtés sur n'importe quel royaume, baigner dans la puissance de son aura partout où elle allait. Si elle n'avait pas connu sa triste histoire, elle serait même allée jusqu'à souhaiter avoir un enfant avec elle, mais quelque chose lui disait que le sujet serait toujours sensible ...

Ses parents qui partageaient un Amour Véritable avaient-ils connu ça ? Elle avait du mal à les imaginer de cette manière, mais un orgueil qu'elle n'expliquait pas la poussait à croire que c'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'un amour aussi fort entre eux que celui qu'elle ressentait pour Regina. Et dire qu'elles n'étaient visiblement pas des âmes sœurs ...

La pensée la fit froncer les sourcils, son trouble aussitôt remarqué par la Reine qui porta deux doigts à son visage pour effleurer la courbe de sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous avez déjà eu les cheveux courts ? trouva-t-elle à demander comme sa main jouait encore avec des mèches de soie noire éparpillées sur l'oreiller en plumes.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'autre de froncer les sourcils, le regard d'ébène fouillant le sien avec une fragilité qui la fit frémir.

\- Soyez honnête, s'il vous plaît, rajouta-t-elle, refusant d'entendre un mensonge après ce qu'elles venaient de partager.

\- Je ... Oui.

\- A Storybrook n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai rêvé de vous. De vous et Miss Swan. Vous étiez dans un bâtiment en feu. Elle vous laissait.

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissée Emma. Miss Swan m'a sauvée ce jour là. Elle ... Elle a du changer d'avis.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait se confier à son sujet, partager quoi que ce soit et si elle fut tentée de lui poser immédiatement d'autres questions pour profiter de l'instant, elle savait qu'elle risquait surtout de provoquer la méfiance de la Reine.

\- Vous m'en parlerez ? Un jour ?

\- Un jour, sembla-t-elle confirmer.

* * *

 _Hum ... Voilàààà :D Me suis-je fait pardonner mon retard ? ;) Je vous promets pas la suite pour la semaine prochaine mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite, ça en revanche c'est promis !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey vous ! Non non je ne vous ai pas abandonnés ^^ En fait vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Des infidélités à Diabolique est mon ange ! J'avais une fic en tête & j'ai écris les premiers chapitres de celle que je posterai ici après ... J'ai déjà hâte de vous la faire lire mais chaque chose en son temps hein ?_

 _Comme je me sens coupable et que je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par ma beta, attendez un peu que je le mette à jour si vous préférez ... Il est extra long en plus, c'est cadeau ! :)_

ElsyCiel _j'ai encore mis ta patience à rude épreuve hein ?! Merci de continuer à suivre malgré tout ça !_ Raphi5930 _oui promis Regina va y passer xD_ GoT _merci de ton com sur Once Upon A Dream et voilà la suite, toi tu n'auras pas eu à attendre autant que les autres ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, consciente de ne pas avoir dormi plus de quelques heures. Une chaleur étouffante la fit froncer les sourcils, réalisant avec un rire étouffé que son lynx s'était fait une place avec elle et Emma dans le lit. Un instant elle resta immobile, tournant simplement la tête pour observer la silhouette endormie de la jeune femme. Ses yeux glissèrent avidement sur la moindre parcelle de peau visible, sa magie soignant d'instinct la plaie qui avait commencé à cicatriser à son bras, sans doute l'oeuvre d'un combat la veille. Elle même avait l'impression de s'être battue, courbaturée jusque dans des muscles dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Emma ne l'avait pas laissé en paix. Même après qu'elle lui ait rendu mainte fois la faveur, la jeune femme ne semblait pas se lasser d'elle et elle se rappelait encore s'être finalement endormie dans ses bras, bercée par les caresses de quelques doigts dans son dos.

Tout lui paraissait encore irréel, trop beau pour être vrai. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle avoir le droit d'être aussi heureuse ? Avait-elle le droit de l'être quand elle sacrifiait par la même le souvenir d'Henry ? Et qu'en était-il d'Emma Swan ? Elle semblait prendre de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit de la Princesse qui lui avait révélé avoir rêvé d'elle. De Storybrook. Qu'arriverait-il si elle revenait ? Que penserait-elle de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles ? Croirait-elle qu'elle avait profité d'elle ? La fragile amitié qui avait bourgeonné les derniers temps entre elles serait-elle réduite à néant ? Ou pas ? Ressentirait-elle la moindre affection pour elle ?

Les pensées la firent froncer les sourcils, se dégageant précautionneusement des bras qui l'avaient jusque là encore enlacée. Sa magie l'enveloppa dans une longue robe de chambre en soie noire, ses pas la guidant vers une pièce où elle n'était pas entrée depuis des mois.

\- Majesté ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Sidney lui parvint depuis un miroir où il planait, sautant d'une surface à l'autre pour suivre sa progression dans le couloir qui menait à l'espace dans lequel elle s'était souvent enfermée à son retour dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal Sidney ?

\- Et bien ... Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas la période. Vous êtes en avance d'une semaine je crois.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Chaque année, le jour anniversaire d'Henry, le château entier marchait aussi précautionneusement que sur des coquilles d'œufs tandis qu'elle s'enfermait dans la pièce dont elle contemplait la porte en bois sculpté. Le Ténébreux aurait bien pu débarquer dans le hall de sa demeure ou saccager tous les villages alentours, personne n'aurait osé la déranger. Sidney et Maléfique étaient les seul à en connaître la raison mais tout le monde semblait respecter la règle à la lettre.

\- Alors qu...

\- Ça suffit Sidney, occupez-vous de vos affaires.

L'ordre claqua, fissurant le miroir où le génie avait élu domicile et elle eut un faible sourire en le voyant disparaître sans demander son reste. La sorcière leva une main tremblante, ouvrant les battants de la porte sur l'immensité d'une pièce vide à l'exception de son centre.

Posée sur un socle en marbre le récipient brillait d'une lueur qui lui était propre, son contenu liquide répandant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce et au plafond nu. La gorge serrée Regina s'approcha de l'objet qu'elle avait réclamé à sa meilleure amie et un simple effleurement du bout des doigts suffit à le faire vivre.

Vivre était un grand mot songea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux lorsque dans un tourbillon de magie la pièce mua pour prendre l'aspect du salon de son manoir où Henry s'affairait à remplir les pages d'un cahier de mathématiques, la langue pincée entre ses dents. Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina soudain quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

\- C'est sûrement Emma ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant son stylo pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ne cours pas Henry ! s'entendit-elle dire, sa bouche mimant les mots en même temps que le fantôme qu'elle pouvait voir la dépasser pour suivre son fils vers le hall.

\- Hey gamin !

La voix de Miss Swan la fit hoqueter de surprise. Jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à revivre un moment passé avec le Sheriff et le sanglot qu'elle dut étouffer fut suffisant pour la faire reculer, lâchant l'objet empli de magie. Le mouvement fut suffisant pour effacer la vision, la pièce à nouveau vide et aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle à haute voix.

C'était déjà bien suffisant qu'elle s'inflige cette souffrance à chaque anniversaire d'Henry, si en plus elle commençait à visiter ces souvenirs à tout bout de champ ... Si _en plus_ , elle y incluait Emma Swan ...

A reculons Regina sortit de la pièce, traçant un chemin inverse jusque dans ses chambres où elle passa le lit et la silhouette endormie de la Princesse pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains. Un mouvement de la main emplit l'immense cuve qui ressemblait plus à une petite piscine qu'à une baignoire d'eau bouillante avant de se débarrasser de sa robe en soie pour descendre les escaliers et accueillir la brûlure de l'eau. La brune inspira profondément lorsque le liquide lui fut arrivé jusqu'à la taille avant de plonger dans le liquide brûlant qui la fit pourtant frissonner.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'eau, certainement traumatisée par les bains d'eau glacée que sa mère lui infligeait lorsqu'elle avait été désobéissante. Aussi avait-elle été ravie de constater l'affinité de sa magie avec le feu, mais aujourd'hui elle devait bien avouer que l'eau avait le mérite de calmer ses nerfs. Et cacher ses larmes, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle refit surface, attachant ses longs cheveux en un chignon, ruisselante.

\- Regina ?

La voix presque timide lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec empressement, remarquant tout de suite la blonde qui s'était drapée dans un drap de lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à lui poser cette question ? Mais l'agacement qu'elle avait brièvement ressenti s'envola lorsque son regard tomba le long du corps de la jeune femme, le souvenir de ce qu'elles avaient été en train de faire quelques heures plus tôt la réchauffant plus efficacement que le bain.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire signe à son Lieutenant d'approcher, cachant un sourire lorsque l'intéressée lui obéit en se débarrassant du tissu qui la couvrait pour entrer dans l'eau par les marches qu'elle avait elle aussi empruntées. Mais la Reine n'attendit pas qu'elle la rejoigne à l'autre bout de la cuve, allant à sa rencontre pour entourer sa taille d'un bras qui les rapprocha infiniment près.

\- Assez dormi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non mais j'aurais le temps plus tard.

Ce ne fut pas elle qui initia leur baiser, happée par la jeune femme dont elle accueillit la caresse de la langue contre la sienne un long moment avant de la forcer à reculer contre une paroi de la baignoire. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de magie, aidée par la gravité de l'eau pour soulever son amante dont les jambes s'arrimèrent immédiatement au dessus de ses hanches. Ses mains qui s'étaient faufilé un chemin dans les boucles d'or y restèrent encore quelques secondes, empoignant les mèches en un avertissement suffisant à faire comprendre à la Princesse qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se dégager même lorsque ses mains glissèrent dans son cou.

Elle fut presque surprise de ne sentir aucune peur lorsque ses doigts enserrèrent brièvement sa gorge, provoquant uniquement une ondulation de son bassin contre son abdomen. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec l'urgence qu'elle avait eu d'assouvir son désir toutes les précédentes fois ni l'enivrement qu'elle avait pu éprouver les dernières heures à enfin profiter de la blonde autant qu'elle le voulait. Là, maintenant, elle avait besoin d'elle. Comme un remède qu'on prendrait pour guérir un mal de tête. Sauf qu'elle se sentait terriblement déchirée de l'intérieur, le cœur ou l'âme atteint par elle ne savait quel mal que seule Emma pouvait apaiser.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Emma ...

Sa voix ressemblait presque à une prière, prononcée contre les lèvres dont elle avait du mal à se détacher.

\- Vous m'avez. Je suis à vous.

Regina étouffa un grondement dans le baiser qu'elle reprit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Et si la Princesse ne savait certainement pas d'où venait une telle réaction, elle semblait en comprendre suffisamment pour ne pas la lâcher, ses bras entourant son cou lorsque ses ongles tracèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses seins dont elle fit rouler les tétons entre ses doigts. Elle avait beau avoir envie de les sentir sous sa langue, elle refusait d'abandonner le baiser dont elle se délectait.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents. Beaucoup plus lents que d'habitude, lourds d'un sens qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'Emma puisse saisir. Comme en pleine nuit quand le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit semble atrocement déchirer la tranquillité de l'espace et prendre une proportion bien plus grande que la sienne, les gémissements qui se répercutaient sur les murs en marbre semblaient pouvoir réveiller l'intégralité du château mais Regina n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Peut-être trop sensible depuis leur nuit précédente Emma se cambra violemment contre elle lorsqu'elle effleura son sexe sous l'eau, deux doigts glissés entre elles. Elle n'entra pas en elle, refusant de s'écarter un tant soit peu du corps qu'elle sentait contre le sien quand elle pouvait toujours faire se tordre de plaisir son amante rien qu'en faisant glisser ses phalanges contre la petite boule de nerfs, chaque mouvement provoquant des gémissements dont elle devenait dépendante. Combien de temps serait-elle capable de tenir sans les entendre à l'avenir ?

\- Emma ...

\- Oui ma Reine ?

 _Je t'aime_ avait-elle envie de lui dire, mais les mots avaient encore du mal à sortir malgré la ferveur avec laquelle elle les ressentait pourtant. Les prononcer lui paraissait trop dangereux pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Mais son regard était suffisant devina-t-elle quand l'autre l'attira pour un nouveau baiser digne de n'importe quelle déclaration. Si doux soit-il leur échange escalada très vite et elle eut un sourire lorsque la blonde gémit son mécontentement quand elle laissa ses mains tomber sous ses cuisses. Mais la seconde d'après elle la soulevait déjà pour la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire dont le marbre froid arracha un frisson à la jeune femme.

Son estomac se tordit de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté lorsque son regard se posa sur la marque d'un rouge violet qu'elle avait faite cette nuit sur la cuisse de son amante. Après tout si Emma avait pris la liberté de la marquer, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Toujours consumée par le besoin de se sentir au plus près de la blonde, la Reine l'attira jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire, entourant ses hanches de ses deux bras. Cette fois elle prit son temps pour amener la Princesse au bord de l'orgasme, chaque coup de langue provoquant des gémissements dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux mouillés, massant quelques secondes la base de son crâne avant de l'inciter à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas été prête à donner.

\- Regina, s'il vous plaît ...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter et l'intéressée obéit finalement, incapable de résister à la tentation d'entendre son nom crié malgré les cuisses qui se refermèrent en un étau musclé autour de son visage lorsqu'elle finit par refermer ses lèvres autour du clitoris de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand les ongles courts labourèrent son cuir chevelu, sa langue migrant uniquement de quelques centimètres pour plonger dans le sexe détrempé de son amante.

\- Oh mon dieu, Regina, _Regina_ , qu'est-ce vous f...

Un coup de dents la fit glapir, gémissant bruyamment la seconde d'après lorsqu'elle reprit le mouvement et si elle bloqua toute tentative de fuite en raffermissant la prise qu'elle avait autour de ses hanches, la Princesse n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se dégager. À en croire la façon dont ses mains s'étaient ancrées à la base de sa nuque, elle n'avait même plus aucune envie de la déloger et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour la sentir se tendre à nouveau.

Au dessus d'elle la blonde émit des jurons qui la firent rire et le sourire aux lèvres elle déposa un simple baiser juste en dessous du nombril de la jeune femme avant de se dégager d'un coup de pied frappé contre la paroi de la baignoire. Emma l'observait avec adoration lorsqu'elle émergea de l'autre côté de la cuve toujours emplie d'eau chaude. Gênée presque l'espace d'un instant, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil faussement hautain sans pouvoir contrôler la nervosité de sa main qui alla recaler une mèche de cheveux trempés collée à sa joue.

\- Tout va bien Princesse ? lui demanda-t-elle en un écho de la question qu'elle lui avait posée quand elle était entrée dans la pièce.

\- On ne peut mieux.

Et elle avait l'air tellement convaincue de sa réponse que Regina dut lutter contre les larmes qui affluaient à nouveau.

 **.**

 **.**

Ses devoirs de Reine avaient finalement rattrapé les quelques heures de répit qu'elle avait eues, croulant sous la masse de parchemins que ses conseillers avaient accumulé sur son bureau dont elle n'apercevait même plus la couleur du bois. Son quasi coup d'état avait affolé les marchands qui traitaient d'habitude avec le royaume des White et elle ne savait pas encore si elle choisirait de laisser les contrats couler ou si elle les ferait reprendre par des hommes qui travaillaient pour elle.

\- Majesté ?

\- Pas maintenant Sidney.

\- C'est important Majesté.

\- C'est à propos d'Emma ?

\- N...Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas important. Envoie le Commandant s'en charger.

\- ... Mais le royaume des White est à plusieurs jours de cheval et le Roi vous réclame expressément.

Dans sa main la plume de corbeau qu'elle tenait se figea l'espace d'un instant mais elle prit tout de même le temps d'apposer sa signature sur le document qu'elle avait été en train de lire avant de se tourner vers le miroir où flottait son génie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Le Roi David vous réclame. Il m'a invoqué à plusieurs reprises et comme je tends toujours l'oreille vers ce royaume pour vous ...

\- Il avait un message ?

\- Non. Mais il avait l'air en détresse.

\- Montre le moi.

Le visage de son plus fidèle espion disparut en une brume bleutée pour laisser place à une clairière où le père d'Emma était en train de brosser son cheval. Il était seul et si l'occurrence l'étonnait elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à se décider. Sa robe bleue mua pour atteindre une teinte plus foncée, collant à sa peau en une tenue plus appropriée pour le rôle qu'elle se devait de tenir auprès du Roi. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes que ses cheveux se soient remontés en un chignon coiffé d'un léger diadème en or blanc avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée violette.

L'étalon le premier sentit sa présence, lui accordant un regard intéressé avant de retourner à l'avoine dont il était en train de se nourrir. Son propriétaire mis encore quelques instants avant de remarquer son arrivée, sursautant au point d'en faire peur à son destrier qui s'agita nerveusement.

\- R...Regina. Je ne pensais pas que ... Que vous viendriez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sidney n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

\- Il l'est rarement. Que me voulez-vous David ?

\- J... C'est ...

\- C'est à propos d'Emma ? le devança-t-elle parce que c'était l'unique sujet qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Non. C'est à propos de sa mère.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par un quelconque accord David. Nous sommes en guerre, je crois que c'est clair.

\- Une guerre que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner sans l'aide du Ténébreux.

\- En effet. Mais vous ne l'obtiendrez pas.

\- Je sais. Et je crois que ... Je crois qu'elle le sait. Elle est devenue ... Étrange.

\- Combien d'année de vie commune vous a-t-il fallu pour le réaliser ?

\- Non, non je veux dire, Snow ne ressemble plus du tout à la femme que j'ai aimée.

\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Je ... Je veux éviter la guerre. Votre histoire avec Emma ne me dérange pas. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur et j'aurais aimé que ma femme voie les choses de la même manière.

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir David.

\- Je ... Je crois que si.

Elle ne répondit pas, haussant un simple sourcil pour masquer son intérêt. Il avait pris l'air contrit dont il se munissait habituellement pour parler de leur passé commun à Storybrook et quelque chose avait immédiatement serré son estomac. Aussi décida-t-elle de le laisser parler.

\- Quand nous sommes revenus ici, Snow et moi avons tout de suite compris que nous avions commis une erreur. Vous ... Vous ne méritiez pas ce que nous avons fait. Et les premiers temps ... Snow s'en voulait énormément.

Elle avait beau avoir choisi de ne pas l'interrompre, la Reine ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, action remarquée avec une grimace par le mari de son ennemie jurée.

\- Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

\- J'en suis mortellement attristée, conclut-elle comme il s'était arrêté de parler.

\- Non, Regina, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle a changé. Elle ... Quand elle a commencé à parler d'Emma comme si c'était une ... _Une erreur_ , j'ai compris ... J'ai compris que c'était trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Pour elle. Regina je crois ... Je crois que Snow a sacrifié son cœur pour lancer cette malédiction.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, elle en serait morte.

\- Mais ... Et votre mère ? Votre mère vivait sans son cœur.

\- Il était stocké quelque part. Croyez moi, il n'y a aucun moyen de garder en vie quelqu'un dont on a sacrifié le cœur pour une malédiction. Et puis vous étiez là non quand Snow a décidé de se tourner vers Gold. Vous ne savez pas exactement quel en a été le prix ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Mais il était honnête devina-t-elle à son air profondément perdu. Et sans doute devait-il l'être. S'il ne reconnaissait véritablement plus son âme soeur, Regina pouvait comprendre sa détresse, elle même frissonnait à l'idée de perdre Emma ...

\- Je pensais que cette information vous serait peut-être utile, reprit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que vous avez tout essayé pour briser la malédiction, pour revenir à Storybrook ... Je pensais qu'en vous en apprenant plus ...

\- Que je serais un peu plus indulgente ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Non ! Juste ... Juste que ça vous aiderait ...

\- À la briser ? Et retourner là bas ? Vous seriez prêt à ça ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel le Roi se contenta d'ajuster les sangles de la scelle de son cheval.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement et elle eut l'impression que quelque chose éclatait en elle.

Il y avait du soulagement, de la reconnaissance et une colère qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir tant de fois éprouvée à son retour et à chaque fois qu'elle avait du faire face au couple des Charmants. Comment osait-il lui annoncer ça après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Avait-il l'impression de pouvoir écrire et ré écrire son histoire à sa guise ?!

Regina dut faire un effort colossal pour garder une expression impassible, calmant le bouillonnement de la magie qui crépitait dans ses poings fermés.

\- Alors interrogez votre femme. Apportez moi la preuve de votre bonne foi, trouvez-moi le moyen de briser cette malédiction et peut-être trouverais-je le moyen de vous refaire entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Emma.

Elle s'était interdit de laisser la moindre trace d'un espoir irréaliste filtrer dans sa requête, les yeux sombres fixés sur le cheval plutôt que sur son propriétaire pour éviter toute fissure dans son masque.

\- Mais je ... Je suis ici parce que je la fuis.

\- Vous la fuyez ?

\- Oui elle ... Elle veut d'un nouvel héritier, pour pouvoir contester votre coup d'état et ... Et je ... Euh ...

\- Stop. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre me parler dont la façon dont Snow White tente de vous attirer dans son lit. Contactez-moi si vous avez la moindre information utile.

\- Regina ?!

La fumée avait déjà commencé à se former autour d'elle mais le désespoir qu'elle entendit colorer son prénom la fit s'arrêter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Emma ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça David, je prends grand soin de votre fille.

Peut-être sa phrase aurait-elle pu paraître innocente si elle ne l'avait pas ornée d'un sourire en coin mais l'intéressé rougissait déjà quand elle disparut pour de bon dans des volutes violettes.

 **.**

 **.**

Pourtant le peu de bonne humeur que cette conversation avait pu susciter s'évapora à la seconde même où elle posa un pied dans son château. Les murs étaient emplis d'une magie qu'elle n'était pas assez distraite pour ignorer et elle grondait déjà lorsque ses pas la menèrent vers la salle du trône où elle pouvait entendre le rire de la Princesse.

Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent devant elle, forçant au garde à vous les deux soldats qui la gardaient. Graham aussi depuis son poste d'observation s'était redressé mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son amante dont le regard qui l'avait immédiatement trouvée glissa le long de sa robe en s'obscurcissant.

\- Majesté ! s'exclama la voix du Ténébreux.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape Rumple ? Tu élis domicile dans une des chambres d'amis ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire poli mais faux. Son attention avait déjà traversé la pièce jusqu'à Neal Cassidy dont la bonne humeur l'agaçait. C'était certainement lui qui avait été en train de faire rire la blonde et la pensée même la dérangeait profondément. Jouait-elle la comédie pour obtenir ce dont elle avait apparemment besoin ou appréciait-elle réellement le jeune homme ?

\- Ils sont amis, son mentor sembla-t-il répondre à ses pensées.

\- Et ? fit-elle mine de ne pas s'en soucier.

Son bluff provoqua un rire aérien qui la fit grimacer.

\- Tu es atrocement de bonne humeur ces derniers temps Rumple ...

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de faire le taxi pour ton fils ? se moqua-t-elle.

Après tout c'était lui qui l'aidait à se transporter d'un endroit à l'autre. Sans sa magie chaque voyage aurait duré plusieurs jours. Les terres du Ténébreux étaient éloignées de tout.

\- Comment pourrais-je en avoir marre quand mon fils s'entend aussi bien avec moi ?

A l'instant il avait presque l'air humain et la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sans doute plus dangereux encore que quand il était uniquement possédé par ses pouvoirs. Parce que les sentiments étaient la motivation dont il manquait d'habitude. Privé de Belle, son fils était la dernière personne dont il pouvait tirer ce genre d'émotions. Ce qui le rendait certainement prêt à tout pour y arriver.

\- Comment en effet ? répondit-elle en un écho désintéressé.

\- Il m'a demandé quelque chose de très spécial, continua-t-il comme si elle avait semblé s'intéresser à sa conversation.

Pourtant l'indice piqua sa curiosité.

\- Quoi ? poussa-t-elle comme il s'était arrêté avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il souhaite arrêter de vieillir. Tu n'auras donc bientôt plus à t'inquiéter qu'il veuille de la Princesse puisqu'elle continuera à vieillir et quant à moi ... Je ne serai jamais seul.

\- Si tu le dis Rumple ... Ton fils pourrait très bien profiter de son temps illimité pour parcourir les mondes. Sans toi. C'est un voyageur après tout ... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'était présenté à Emma ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire déchanter si vite et quelque chose dans la grimace qu'il eut la fit regretter d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais il était trop tard et elle préféra à nouveau détourner son attention vers les deux plus jeunes occupants de la pièce.

\- Majesté ?

La voix de son Commandant la fit sortir de sa torpeur, tournant la tête pour le découvrir à ses côtés.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette ... entrevue mais la salle devrait être en train d'être préparée pour l'audience de cet après midi.

\- En effet, souffla-t-elle en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était le seul jour du mois où elle accueillait ses sujets pour recevoir leurs doléances.

Rumplestiltskin qui avait suivi leur échange claqua à deux reprises dans ses mains, s'attirant l'attention des deux autres.

\- Les enfants que diriez vous d'une balade et d'un repas en forêt ?

\- Tu t'entraînes pour devenir animateur de colonie de vacances ? railla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- _Entremetteur_ , corrigea-t-il avec un sourire reptilien.

La colère qui l'avait soudain enflammée s'évapora presque instantanément au contact d'une main dans le creux de son dos et elle avait déjà revêtu un masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son amante.

\- Ma Reine ...

Dans sa bouche elle avait l'impression que le titre prenait un tout autre sens qui la fit frémir.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous êtes partante pour cette balade ?

\- Je vous avoue que ça ne m'enchante guère ... Et puis une Reine a des obligations Emma, je dois être de retour tôt dans l'après midi pour la séance des doléances.

\- Oh ... Alors vous ne venez pas ... Mais je comptais y aller. Je dois ... J'ai promis à Neal de passer l'après midi avec lui.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle simplement sans parvenir à cacher sa jalousie.

En face d'elle le regard clair la détaillait avec attention et elle fut surprise lorsqu'une main glissa dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'emmêlant aussitôt.

\- Venez.

\- Où ? s'étonna-t-elle d'être entraînée vers la sortie et jusque dans une salle attenante dont elle se servait rarement, réservée aux conseillers.

Quelques uns y traînaient d'ailleurs, penchés au dessus d'une carte et s'empressèrent de s'incliner avant de se disperser pour les laisser seules. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre de l'attitude d'Emma avant d'être attirée pour un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes.

\- Je vous ai manquée ? devina-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être. Vous n'étiez pas là quand je me suis réveillée. Personne ne savait où vous étiez.

\- J'avais des affaires urgentes à régler.

Elle regretta le mensonge à l'instant même où il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, facilement détecté par la Princesse à en juger par la façon dont ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement. Pourtant la seconde d'après elle secoua les épaules comme si elle tentait de se forcer à passer à autre chose et elle fut surprise lorsque la blonde s'empara de son autre main. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était si profondément sincère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, redoutant quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous .. Ça devrait vous occuper le temps que je revienne.

\- Sans quoi je me serai morfondue dans mes chambres sans aucun doute.

Son sarcasme lui valut un rire bref mais son amante repris très vite son sérieux.

\- Avant toute chose vous devez savoir que c'était mon idée. À moi uniquement. Si ça se passe mal ou si vous trouvez que c'est une idée atroce, c'est moi qu'il faudra punir.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler il y a deux jours quand je suis venue dans votre chambre, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désabusé, seule preuve qu'elle avait compris son interruption. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu besoin de Neal.

\- De mieux en mieux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler sans cacher son scepticisme.

\- Faites moi confiance ?

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire en coin. Même si faire confiance à la Princesse était un gros risque, elle savait que ses intentions seraient toujours les meilleures. Comme d'habitude elle s'assurerait que les retombées n'en soient pas dramatiques.

\- Allez-y montrez-moi, finit-elle par dire.

\- Fermez les yeux.

Elle eut un haussement de sourcil intrigué, capitulant au bout de quelques secondes, tous les sens en alerte lorsque son amante la força à faire quelques pas supplémentaires vers un angle de la pièce Les mains fraîches de la blonde quittèrent les siennes et elle se raccrocha aux bruits qui l'entouraient pour deviner qu'elle s'éloignait. Malgré la tentation elle se refusa d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit visiblement fouiller dans ses poches. Il y eut le bruit d'un liquide puis le silence et ...

\- Sidney ?

Le nom prononcé par la blonde lui fit plisser les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice. Elle avait autorisé la Princesse à se servir de son génie mais le fait qu'il puisse avoir participé à une quelconque surprise la concernant ne la rassurait pas.

\- Oui Pr... Lieutenant ?

Les yeux toujours fermés elle sentit la Princesse revenir vers elle, se contentant de poser une main possessive dans le creux de ses reins et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer imperceptiblement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Allez-y, vous savez quoi faire.

\- Hum ...

Si elle n'était pas aussi tendue elle aurait peut-être souri au renfrognement de son espion mais la seconde d'après elle était distraite par le corps de son amante collé contre le sien.

\- J'ai demandé à Sidney que tant que vous ne lui parliez pas, elle ne puisse pas vous voir, lui souffla la voix dans le creux de son oreille.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans son cou et elle attendit que le contact se soit terminé pour ouvrir les yeux, incitée par la main qui la poussait à faire un pas en avant.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir précautionneusement, figée par la surprise qui la faisait dévorer du regard la silhouette qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le miroir. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu la femme qui était assise dans un fauteuil où elle semblait être en train d'examiner un grimoire.

\- Em..Emma ? s'entendit-elle murmurer.

\- J'ai utilisé la potion qui m'avait permis de voyager au pays des merveilles, sembla-t-elle lui expliquer à voix basse. Quand on la verse sur un miroir et grâce à Sidney on peut parler à vraiment n'importe qui ...

\- Et vous avez choisi de parler à ma mère ?

\- Je veux vous rendre heureuse Regina et je sais que pour moi la famille est très importante. C'est quelque chose que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui mais ... S'il y a une chance que je puisse vous aider à retrouver votre mère et qu'elle est ... Qu'elle est _gentille_. Tous les risques pris en valaient la peine.

L'aveu fut assez troublant pour qu'elle détourne son attention de la surface glacée pour attirer la Princesse à elle. L'intéressée parut surprise de la puissance de leur baiser mais elle la sentit fondre dans son embrasse quelques secondes plus tard, émettant un gémissement qui lui sera l'estomac lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

\- Je vous interdis de penser que vous avez perdu votre famille Emma. Je suis là et je le serai jusqu'à votre dernier souffle.

Cette fois ce fut la blonde qui s'empara de ses lèvres, ses bras entourant sa taille en un geste presque enfantin lorsqu'elle la souleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs.

\- Je vous aime, lui avoua-t-elle à nouveau les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Oh Emma ... Moi aussi je vous aime.

Elle était consciente que ces mots sortaient beaucoup plus souvent de la bouche de la jeune femme que de la sienne et à l'instant ils semblaient encore plus toucher l'intéressée qui eut l'air de rassembler ses esprits avant de se forcer à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres.

\- Je ... Je vais vous laisser seule. Avec elle. Je pense que c'est mieux. Et puis j'ai une ballade en forêt à faire. Après ça je ne vous imposerai plus jamais leur présence chez vous. J'ai assez de potion pour quelques voyages et un parchemin avec la recette alors ...

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle simplement comme l'autre semblait à court de mots.

Emma semblait presque gênée à présent, alternant des regards entre le sol et elle, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Allez-y, la libéra-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Prenez Ruby et Belle avec vous. Et de quoi contacter Sidney à n'importe quel moment. Je serai là avant que vous ayez pu finir de prononcer mon nom s'il le faut.

Une dernière fois la Princesse se précipita sur elle pour un bref baiser avant de prendre la porte au pas de course et elle prit quelques secondes encore avant de se tourner vers le miroir qui reflétait toujours la silhouette de Cora. Émue, elle l'observa apparemment tourner les pages du livre avec une impatience agacée, tentant de déterminer si cette femme était bien celle qui était "morte dans ses bras à Storybrook". Mais rien ne pouvait le lui prouver. Si ce n'était peut être qu'elle avait sans doute déjà parlé à Emma et ne semblait pas lui avoir fait de mal ...

\- Mère ?

Sa voix basse l'étonna, pas prête à l'entendre franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'en face d'elle l'intéressée abandonna sa lecture pour balayer la pièce du regard. Les leurs se rencontrèrent en un instant, suspendant le cours du temps quelques secondes avant que la Reine des Coeurs ne se lève précipitamment, percutant le coin d'une table dans sa course vers le miroir où le reflet de Regina devait certainement flotter.

\- R...Regina ?

La gorge nouée, elle se contenta d'un simple signe de la tête, trop concentrée à s'interdire de laisser couler la moindre larme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour déterminer que le coeur de sa mère était bien en place. Ses yeux si semblables aux siens brillaient d'une lueur sincère, son sourire tremblant n'avait rien de forcé et quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se tenait droite mais presque incertaine lui criait de lui faire confiance.

\- Cette petite Emma est vraiment douée ...

Le compliment lui fit retrouver un semblant de contenance, lui arrachant un rire rauque qui se propagea de l'autre côté de la surface glacée.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

\- Je ... Mieux que depuis des années, s'avoua-t-elle. Et ... Et vous ?

\- Je vais bien. J'avais terriblement peur que tu ne veuilles pas me parler ... Que tu ne la crois pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle de ma mort, de ... De ce qui a suivi mais ça c'est une conversation pour un autre jour et puis ... Un beau jour je me suis réveillée ici. Et mon cœur était là. Et tous mes souvenirs. Mais j'ai bien vu que tous les autres ne se rappelaient de rien. Je voulais te contacter, revenir vers toi et j'ai capturé le chapelier fou mais ce bon à rien passe plus de temps à tenter de s'échapper qu'à travailler pour moi. Et un beau jour ... Emma Swan ... Enfin cette ... Emma est venue et m'a raconté une histoire différente de celle que je connais. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Snow et son idiot de mari ont lancé une malédiction mère. Ils ont remonté le temps et ... Emma n'était qu'une enfant. Et notre fils ... Henry n'existe plus.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la furie zébra les yeux de sa mère qui se colorèrent brièvement d'un violet profond avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour faire quelques pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas ... Et cette ... Cette Emma, n'es-tu pas amoureuse d'elle ?

La question la fit carrément rougir, gênée pour la première fois depuis des années. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le jour où elle entendrait sa mère lui demander quelque chose de la sorte.

\- Enfin, mère qu'est-ce que ...

\- Quand elle est venue à moi, fut-elle coupée, j'ai envahi son esprit. Elle m'a dit ne pas être Emma Swan et la version qu'elle me donnait de votre histoire me perturbait tellement que je devais m'assurer que ce ne soit pas un mensonge. Et ce que j'ai vu ... Cette jeune femme a des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments qui dépassent ce que peut ressentir le commun des mortels lorsqu'ils tombent amoureux Regina ... Un seul de vos baisers aurait du briser la malédiction. Alors je me répète : es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Je ... Oui. Oui je le suis.

Ce que venait de dire sa mère avait fait battre son cœur la chamade, réveillant un espoir auquel elle n'avait que trop rêvé et décidé d'enfouir pour ne pas être déçue jour après jour.

\- Vraiment ? Autant qu'elle ?

\- Plus que Daniel, s'entendit-elle avouer dans la foulée, affrontant le choc qui se dessina sur les traits de sa mère.

\- C'est impossible. Il doit y avoir un problème ...

\- J'ai ... J'ai parlé à Rumplestilskin, ce traître ne veut rien me dire mais il a quand même avoué que briser la malédiction serait beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Si ... Si un baiser d'amour véritable venait à être échangé avec ... Avec Emma, il ne ferait que réveiller son ancienne personnalité.

L'information fut immédiatement engrangée et elle se surprit à attendre, le souffle coupé, pendue aux lèvres de la Reine des cœurs qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est une possibilité mais ça n'explique toujours pas le reste ... Je pourrais ... Je pourrais t'aider Regina. A nous deux nous ferions notre affaire de Rumplestilskin. Et je ne parle pas de cette idiote de belle fille ...

\- J'ai promis à Henry et Miss Swan de ne pas les tuer.

\- On a pas besoin de tuer les gens pour les faire souffrir Regina, tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque.

La voix de sa mère s'était assombrie lorsqu'elle l'avait rabrouée, lui rappelant avec un frisson la femme qu'elle avait toujours connue et l'espace d'un instant elle fut heureuse qu'il y ait encore un miroir pour les séparer.

\- Je leur ai pris leur fille, gronda-t-elle pour se défendre. Charmant est bord du gouffre mais sa femme ... Il pense qu'elle a sacrifié son cœur ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche pour lancer la malédiction.

\- Je pourrais t'aider Regina, répéta l'autre avec conviction. Je connais les cœurs plus que quiconque, je la ferai parler quel que soit son état. C'est toi qui m'as bannie ici, un seul mot et je pourrais traverser ce miroir ma fille ... Je t'ai fait énormément de mal mais je serais prête à tout pour me faire pardonner ...

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Quelque chose comme de la peine passa sur le visage de la plus âgée, comme si son manque de confiance pouvait lui faire terriblement mal mais elle sembla serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque, reculant à son tour d'un pas.

\- Je comprends. Tu devrais y réfléchir. Cela fait de longues minutes que nous parlons et je suis sûre que ton génie est à bout de forces. Tu pourras me joindre quand tu veux. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je suis là pour toi maintenant Regina. J'espère que tu l'accepteras.

A nouveau elle ne répondit que d'un signe de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour aboutir à une décision qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

\- Je vous recontacterai, s'entendit-elle presque balbutier.

L'instant d'après l'image se brouilla pour révéler le visage exténué du génie baigné dans son habituelle fumée bleue. Leurs regards se soutinrent de longues secondes, hébétés tous les deux avant qu'elle ne le chasse d'un mouvement agacé de la main. Et dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec Maléfique ... Sa meilleure amie ne pourrait même pas l'aider à résoudre le dilemme qui s'offrait à elle. Perdue dans ses pensée elle se rendit à peine compte du geste qu'elle fit pour s'emparer de la fiole et du parchemin qu'Emma avait sans doute laissé là avant de partir.

 **.**

 **.**

Comme prévu la séance de doléances s'avéra encore plus dure à surmonter que d'habitude. Drapée dans une longue robe rouge sang dont le velours s'ouvrait en un décolleté en dentelle noire, la Reine s'efforçait de rester impassible assise sur son trône. La couronne en onyx et rubis dont elle avait orné son chignon semblait peser plusieurs fois son poids sur sa tête tiraillée par les signes avant coureurs d'une migraine. A sa droite le Commandant lui avait déjà adressé plusieurs regards inquiets, preuve qu'elle ne parvenait pas à paraître aussi détachée que ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Et bien Majesté ? Comment pensez-vous pouvoir nous aider ?

Les mots la firent prestement sortir de sa transe pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de l'exposé que lui avait fait le jeune homme en face de lui. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour trouver une excuse quand la voix de Graham la fit marquer l'arrêt.

\- Avez-vous pensé à vérifier les cadastres auprès des conseillers avant de faire perdre du temps à la Reine ? demanda-t-il sa voix sûre et forte par dessus les murmures de la salle.

L'embarras qui colora les joues du fermier en face d'elle fut une réponse suffisante et elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle se contenta d'un geste de la main pour le chasser.

\- Suivant ! clama la voix d'un des soldats de sa garde.

Avec très peu d'intérêt elle regarda le couple qui s'était approché venir s'incliner devant elle avant que l'homme ne prenne la parole.

\- Majesté, mon épouse et moi possédons une plantation à quelques jours de marche de votre château et vous avez toujours été assez généreuse pour vous approvisionner chez nous quand vous avez eu besoin de bois précieux ce dont nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants. Mais aujourd'hui notre famille s'agrandit et ...

Son regard se perdit vers le fond de la salle où la porte venait d'être ouverte sur une chevelure d'or qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. La distance qui les séparait n'empêcha en rien le temps de s'arrêter lorsqu'elles se dévisagèrent, Regina notant que son amante semblait revigorée par le grand air qu'elle avait sans nulle doute pris en forêt. La blonde était suivie de près par Ruby Lucas dont le rire étouffé derrière sa main raisonnait tout de même dans l'immense salle. L'insouciance qu'elles incarnaient ne fut pourtant pas suffisante à la distraire plus longtemps.

Son attention se reporta sur le couple devant elle juste au moment où la louve donnait un coup de coude à son amante pour la faire sortir de son mutisme.

\- Venez-en aux faits, exigea-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher le petit sourire que le manège avait provoqué.

\- Les rumeurs disent que vous avez obtenu le pouvoir sur une grande partie du royaume des White ...

\- Les rumeurs disent beaucoup de chose Erwan Alaki.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la surprise de l'intéressée. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait son nom. Elle avait personnellement apposé sa signature sur nombre de contrats passé avec lui lorsqu'elle avait redécoré l'intérieur du château il y avait de ça quelques années.

\- Majesté, nous sommes ici pour vous présenter notre candidature si jamais vous aviez besoin de nos services sur les terres du royaume des White.

Cette fois la proposition eut toute son attention, la rappelant à un sujet sur lequel elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Devait-elle faire couler la portion des marchés sur laquelle elle avait le pouvoir ou y déployer ses talents d'économiste ?

\- Faites moi parvenir une proposition écrite en me précisant ce que vous avez à m'offrir. Bien sûr si les marchés peuvent être profitables à mes sujets, c'est avant tout à eux que je les donnerai.

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte, s'adressant à l'intégralité de l'assemblée réunie dont le murmure excité mourut quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Qu'il en soit de même pour tous. Que ceux qui pensent pouvoir offrir leur service à cette nouvelle économie adressent leurs propositions au château, elles seront toutes étudiées. La séance est levée.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des applaudissements et elle fit semblant de rester impassible malgré les sifflets encourageants que lui adressaient ses sujets. Même ceux qui avaient encore été en train de faire la queue pour être entendus semblaient en oublier qu'ils ne seraient pas reçus aujourd'hui. Déjà désintéressée, Regina se contenta d'ordonner à son Commandant de prendre la suite d'un simple regard. Elle ressentait déjà le besoin de retrouver Emma, comme si sa présence lui était nécessaire.

Le lynx qui était resté couché à ses pieds durant toute la séance s'étira de toute sa longueur avant de bondir de l'estrade où son trône était installé. Sans doute avait-il deviné ses intentions comprit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit fendre la foule vers la porte où la Princesse et son amie avaient disparu.

Dehors elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les deux jeunes filles, s'arrêtant en retrait quelques secondes pour écouter leur échange contre toute notion de bon sens. Leurs sourires s'étaient effacés au profit d'une expression beaucoup plus sévère et elle ne put dompter sa curiosité, retenant au dernier moment l'animal de compagnie qui s'était apprêté à rejoindre la blonde.

\- ... participerais au combat.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais ici pour un peu plus que veiller sur moi ... Ils ont failli te tuer au cas où tu t'en rappelles pas ... C'est Regina et sa garde qui t'ont sauvée.

\- Je sais. Je sais bien tout ça, mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer le faire. Je suis pas comme toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parce que si tu es en train de sous entendre que tu pourrais les rejoindre au dernier moment tu peux partir immédiatement Ruby. Et ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Tu vois c'est de ça dont je parle. C'est tout ou rien pour toi ... La Reine ... Je comprends ce que tu ressens pour elle et que ça puisse te rendre les choses beaucoup plus évidentes mais ... Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Ruby mais décide toi vite.

La phrase avait un air de finalité qui la fit lâcher prise sur le pelage soyeux de son félin, le laissant rejoindre Emma dont le visage s'illumina à sa simple vue. Comme s'il avait pu servir de distraction suffisante les deux amies semblèrent oublier le sérieux de leur conversation, riant toutes les deux lorsqu'il tenta de poser ses puissantes pattes avant sur les épaules du Lieutenant.

\- Doucement mon grand !

\- Vous lui manquez, choisit-elle d'intervenir en s'attirant les regards des deux jeunes femmes.

C'était vrai. Son animal de compagnie s'était habitué à la voir quotidiennement lorsqu'elle le lui avait confié et aujourd'hui il n'avait le droit de la côtoyer que lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Trop peu pour lui vraisemblablement...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle ne parvint pas à s'arracher à la contemplation adorée de son amante dont les doigts s'enfouissaient dans le pelage du lynx. Dérangée par le poids d'un regard, elle finit par relever la tête pour croiser celui de la louve qui l'observait avec un air amusé. Le sourcil interrogateur qu'elle leva ne lui valut qu'un éclat de rire qui attira l'attention de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, mentit effrontément Miss Lucas.

\- Non sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Elle ne fut pas destinataire de la messe basse qui se joua à moins de deux mètres de là, devinant pourtant sans problème le contenu à en juger par la façon dont les joues de la Princesse rosirent immédiatement. La réaction provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire dont elle ne se formalisa pas, trop occupée à défier du regard son amante.

\- Oh mon dieu ! entendit-elle l'ancienne serveuse s'exclamer. J'ai pas rêvé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas rêvé Rubs ?

\- Vous. Vous avez ... Enfin je veux dire ... Vous êtes ...

\- Miss Lucas j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de vous écouter tenter de communiquer, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle savait très bien où allait mener leur conversation mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à se laisser taquiner sur la nature de sa relation avec Emma.

\- Non, je suppose que vous avez bien mieux à faire Majesté, lui répondit l'autre en reprenant un faux sérieux. Le Lieutenant trouvera certainement de quoi vous occuper plus utilement.

Une fois de plus elle se surprit à ne pas relever le sarcasme taquin dont elle faisait preuve contrairement à la blonde qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir son embarras.

\- Disposez, Lucas, ordonna-t-elle finalement.

L'intéressée ne se fit pas prier, fuyant la scène avec un empressement presque comique qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la Princesse.

\- Tout va bien Emma ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je ... Oui. Ça ne vous gène pas ? Qu'elle soit au courant ?

\- Que j'ai réussi à vous mettre dans mon lit ? C'est tout à mon honneur au contraire il me semble ... Est-ce que ça _vous_ gène ?

\- Absolument pas, je vous l'ai dit, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tout le monde le saurait ...

La sorcière ne lui répondit que d'un petit sourire, consciente que quelque chose d'autre inquiétait réellement son amante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Ruby ? Je sais que vous étiez là quand elle a dit qu'elle ne se battrait pas pour vous ... Je sens toujours votre présence ...

\- Je ne comptais pas prendre de mesure particulière. La maintenir à l'écart du combat si cela devenait nécessaire, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle sans trop y avoir réfléchi.

\- Ok. Et comment ... Comment ça s'est passé avec votre mère ?

\- Comment votre petite balade en forêt s'est-elle passée ? rétorqua-t-elle peu désireuse de penser au sujet qui la rongeait pourtant.

\- Bien je crois. Nous nous sommes dit adieu, ça devrait vous faire plaisir.

La nouvelle lui fit uniquement lever un sourcil, peu encline à croire que cette entrevue soit leur dernière.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait certainement repartir en voyage, développa la blonde. Il avait l'air de croire que ça durerait un moment ...

Si elle avait été sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, ses mots furent coupés par l'apparition d'un inconnu dans la cour intérieure où elles avaient été en train de parler. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en inquiéter avant que la blonde ne se précipite sur la silhouette encapuchonnée, surprise par la violence avec laquelle elle plaqua le nouveau venu contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Terrifié, l'homme qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir aperçu dans la file d'attente tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Répondez ! ordonna son Lieutenant.

Seulement alors remarqua-t-elle le poignard qui avait été dégainé, appuyé contre la gorge sale du paysan.

\- Emma ... Lâchez-le.

\- Majesté, cet homme ...

\- Est un paysan, coupa-t-elle. Qui n'a pas eu le temps de me réclamer ce pour quoi il était venu au château aujourd'hui. Sa présence ici est uniquement la faute des gardes qui auraient du le tenir à l'écart ... _Lâchez-le._

Elle avait été intransigeante et ses mots eurent le mérite de faire reculer la blonde juste au moment où Graham passait au pas de course une lourde porte en bois qui les séparaient de l'intérieur.

\- Vous tombez bien chasseur, gronda-t-elle. Évacuez-moi cet homme de là, assurez-vous qu'un conseiller le reçoive.

\- Maj...

\- Je traiterai de votre incompétence plus tard, coupa-t-elle l'excuse qu'elle le sentait sur le point de prononcer.

Pour l'instant son attention était fixée sur Emma qui ne semblait toujours pas sortie de sa transe. Figée, le regard rivé sur son poignard dont la lame reflétait la lueur claire émise par son pendentif. Ses iris s'étaient teints de la couleur de sa magie et quelques secondes durant elle hésita à l'approcher. Elle le fit pourtant lorsque Graham eut disparu, les laissant à nouveau seules.

\- Emma, regardez-moi.

Le regard clair se précipita à la rencontre du sien, empli d'une insécurité qui lui déplut fondamentalement. Pourtant la seconde d'après il s'était déjà évaporé, remplacé par quelque chose de plus sombre qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir vu le jour où elle avait déjà sauvé la Princesse de ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui si le pendentif était toujours autour de son cou, il était clair que le désir qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles irisées d'argent n'était pas tout à fait naturel.

\- Cet homme ne représentait aucun danger Emma, vous devez apprendre à mieux maîtriser vos sentiments.

\- C'est la peur, lui répondit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas tout à fait. La peur de perdre la seule personne qui me reste.

\- Et bien il va falloir apprendre à la maîtriser.

Elle avait beau avoir employé un ton cassant, la blonde n'avait pas semblé affectée, continuant à l'observer avec un intérêt dévorant qui faisait bouillonner sa propre magie dans la cage où elle la tenait toujours captive.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me donner des cours ?

La question posée sur un ton plus que suggestif la fit lâcher un petit rire mais son amusement se mua presque aussitôt en surprise lorsque l'autre combla l'espace qui restait entre elles avec une assurance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Des cours de quoi ? joua-t-elle le jeu en passant un doigt le long de la mâchoire de la blonde.

Le bref contact fit crépiter leurs magies respectives et elle admira la façon dont Emma sembla fermer les yeux pour le savourer aussi longtemps qu'elle put.

\- Des cours pour apprendre à contrôler la magie ? M'empêcher d'être celle que je suis là ?

\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? Supprimer cette part de votre personnalité qui se réveille quand vous perdez le contrôle de votre magie ?

Ses mots flirtaient avec la réalité réalisa-t-elle mais en face d'elle la jeune femme ne semblait pas pouvoir en comprendre la véritable subtilité.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que voulez ?

La question la fit frémir. Parce qu'elle se l'était souvent posée sans pouvoir en trouver la réponse et parce qu'à l'instant elle lui paraissait pourtant évidente. Le regard qui soutenait le sien sembla s'obscurcir, les sourcils froncés la mettant presque au défi de dire la vérité. Quelque chose comme de la peur glaça son estomac, figeant sa respiration tandis que les perles claires continuaient à la fixer avec une intensité rare. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en face de la Princesse réalisa-t-elle. Pas tout à fait. La lueur fauve qu'elle descellait dans l'aura de la blonde lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Emma ?

Le sourcil hautain qui se leva fit rater un battement à son cœur, une magie bouillonnante envahissant le creux de son ventre. Était-ce de la panique qu'elle ressentait soudain ?

\- Vous, entendit-elle le mot précipité par les lèvres qu'elle pinça aussitôt pour les empêcher de déverser d'autres vérités sans son accord.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus explicite Regina ...

Cette fois le sarcasme était immanquable et avec lui l'impression, la certitude presque que les mots avaient été prononcés par quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler depuis des années ... Elle ne contrôlait pas ses gestes lorsque ses mains allèrent se caler sur les côtés du visage d'Emma, l'attirant un peu plus à elle en un échange de regards qui lui sembla si intense qu'il aurait pu percer le moindre masque. Et pourtant en face d'elle, elle parvenait encore à voir tout et son contraire, incapable de déterminer si son intuition était la bonne.

Et si Emma Swan était véritablement là ? Enfouie sous tous les masques de la Princesse ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle qui vienne de lui parler ? De prendre brièvement le dessus sur cette autre version d'elle que la malédiction avait créée ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'attendait-elle d'elle ? Que _pensait-elle_ d'elle ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez tout ce que j'étais Emma ... J'aime et j'ai toujours aimé tout ce que _vous_ êtes. Rien ni personne n'arriverait à me faire changer d'avis. Pas même si demain vous décidiez de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ... Je vous aimerais même entièrement consumée par la magie noire. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Moi non plus je n'ai plus rien d'autre que vous et tant que j'ai l'occasion d'être à vos côtés rien ne me fais plus peur.

Elle aurait voulu être interrompue, qu'Emma l'empêche d'être aussi brutalement honnête par peur de regretter les vérités qui avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres mais la blonde était restée immobile. En silence elle l'avait écoutée, la lueur sauvage qui brûlait dans ses yeux laissant progressivement place à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas confondre avec autre chose qu'une joie dont l'intensité la fit elle même sourire.

\- On a du me faire tomber dans un sacré chaudron de chance quand j'étais petite hein ?

Et juste comme ça le moment s'était envolé et avec lui toute trace de la femme qui lui semblait reconnaître sous les apparences de la Princesse que la nouvelle malédiction lui avait offert. Elle eut un petit rire et seulement alors se rendit-elle compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer, certainement dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction à sa déclaration.

Les lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes chassèrent la brève déception qui avait serré son estomac. Ce n'était qu'un mirage se répéta-t-elle tandis que la blonde la poussait vers la porte de ce qui s'avéra être une buanderie. Un fantôme auquel elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant mais qu'il lui fallait oublier. I _mmédiatement,_ décida-t-elle en attirant son amante sur ses genoux. Et si elle commençait à connaître par cœur la passion de leurs baisers, elle savait aussi de quelle façon ils ne manquaient jamais de vouloir dégénérer en quelque chose de plus.

Au diable le terrain peu praticable décida-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit une main se faufiler dans son décolleté, gémissant lorsqu'elle se referma en une pression ferme sur son sein droit. Les lèvres brûlantes quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou et Regina laissa son amante la dominer quelques instants. Laissa les doigts creuser le décolleté de son corset et les ongles courts griffer un chemin sur le velours rouge de ses jupes, laissa le désir l'engourdir quand la blonde atteignit ses sous vêtements, les phalanges caressant le tissu dont l'humidité ne lui faisait même plus honte.

\- Déshabillez-nous, l'entendit-elle lui demander dans le creux de son cou, les dents effleurant la peau qu'elle n'osait visiblement pas marquer à cet endroit.

La sorcière obéit, leurs vêtements disparaissant en un nuage de fumée violette. Toute la docilité dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là disparut à la vue de l'étendue de peau claire de la blonde. Reculant de quelques centimètres les yeux sombres dévorèrent la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Assise à califourchon sur elle, les cuisses suffisamment écartées pour qu'elle puisse voir de là où elle était le sexe luisant de désir, la Princesse lui paraissait être une déesse. Presque trop parfaite pour y croire. Regina laissa une main tracer un chemin le long du corps svelte, passant la courbe d'un sein sans s'y arrêter pour aller jouer avec les cheveux tressés qui retombaient par dessus une épaule sculptée par les entraînements.

\- Regina ?

Son nom la fit sortir de la contemplation dans laquelle elle s'était momentanément perdue, rencontrant le regard qui brillait d'une interrogation inquiète.

\- C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de vous avoir Emma, finit-elle par répondre à ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. Et ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qui pourrais m'arriver, je plains celui qui tenterait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'éloigner de vous. Je reviendrai des enfers s'il le fallait pour m'assurer que vous ne tombiez pas en d'autres mains que les miennes.

Sa déclaration lui valut un petit rire qu'elle éteignit en tirant sur la tresse qui était restée entre ses doigts, l'enroulant autour de son poignet pour attirer la jeune femme à elle et faire taire toute tentative de réponse d'un baiser auquel l'intéressée se soumit bien vite. Deux bras enroulés autour de son cou, leur échange ne fut brisé que par le gémissement de pur bonheur qu'elle provoqua chez Emma lorsqu'elle parvint à glisser un puis deux doigts en elle. Les yeux mis clos elle observa la Princesse onduler sur elle, apparemment parfaitement satisfaite du rythme lent qu'elle lui imposait.

Toutes deux se raidirent brièvement, leurs regards cherchant celui de l'autre quand des voix semblèrent se rapprocher de leur cachette improvisée et si elle savait que ses pouvoirs auraient empêché d'office qui que ce soit de pousser la porte de la buanderie, il y eut un moment où elles s'arrêtèrent pourtant de respirer. Et si elle fronça d'abord les sourcils lorsque la blonde s'éloigna un tant soit peu d'elle, laissant un de ses bras tomber le long de ses flancs, son agacement se mua en surprise quand elle sentit sa main se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps. Son ventre se tordait d'anticipation et elle dut retenir un cri quand deux doigts la pénétrèrent sans ménagement.

Les yeux clairs brillaient d'une malice qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur d'effacer, se forçant au silence tandis que l'autre se complaisait à la torturer à un rythme soutenu. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait n'avait pas l'air de la dissuader à en croire le sourire qu'elle retenait de ses dents blanches plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Mais les voix finirent pas s'éteindre et elle lut clairement la surprise sur le visage de la blonde lorsqu'elle cessa soudain tout mouvement.

\- Je m'attendais à une autre forme de punition, finit-elle par lui annoncer.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? Etre punie ?

Un instant l'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit d'un désir qui lui tordit un peu plus encore l'estomac que celui qu'elle était déjà en train de provoquer mais l'ombre ne fit que passer, effacée par un sourire tendre.

\- Pas aujourd'hui non.

Entre ses jambes les doigts qui s'étaient figés reprirent leur course et cette fois elle ne retint pas le gémissement que provoquèrent les phalanges qui se recourbaient à chaque va-et-vient en elle. Le front appuyé contre l'épaule de son amante la brune profita un moment encore de l'orgasme qu'elle sentait se construire entre ses reins avant de se concentrer et reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son corps.

Le bout de ses doigts effleura d'abord le sexe détrempé qu'elle avait abandonné une minute plus tôt, ravie de la façon dont les hanches de la Princesse sautèrent presque à sa rencontre au premier contact. Puis, comme il était évident que la blonde y était plus que largement prête, elle y enfonça trois doigts sans préambule.

\- Oh mon dieu, Regina ...

Elle ne répondit que d'un baiser écrasé contre la gorge qui lui était offerte et si le rythme qu'elle entama était lent, Emma mit de longues minutes à s'en remettre suffisamment pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle, ses cuisses brûlantes se refermant tel un étau autour des siennes.

Les doigts de la Princesse changèrent soudain d'angle et elle dut étouffer un cri où surprise et plaisir se mêlaient lorsqu'elle fut repoussée sur le linge propre dont elles avaient fait leur lit de fortune. Elles étaient très probablement en train de le tacher mais la Reine était trop distraite pour s'en soucier réellement. Emma venait de se pencher au dessus d'elle, son pendentif brillant d'une lueur rassurante entre leurs deux corps. Fascinée, elle l'observa s'empaler d'elle même sur la main qu'elle avait immobilisée.

\- Emma ...

Mais son avertissement n'avait pas la même force que d'habitude, teinté d'un désespoir que le plaisir ne faisait qu'accroître. Sa tentative de retourner la situation fut maîtrisée d'un coup de hanches et elle était trop occupée à admirer la réaction que le geste provoqua chez la blonde pour s'en offusquer. Le corps cambré, elle semblait au bord de l'orgasme et elle l'était à en croire la façon dont elle sentait les muscles enserrer ses doigts. Pourtant la seconde d'après son amante tenta visiblement de contrôler ce qui se passait en elle, se penchant un peu plus vers elle pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je veux vous faire jouir en même temps que moi.

La voix rauque de plaisir la fit gronder mais les doigts qui se recourbèrent violemment en elle la firent carrément crier. Parfois elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était la seule femme que son amante ait pu mettre dans son lit. L'espace d'un instant le fantôme d'Emma Swan fit irruption dans son esprit mais déjà la Princesse la remplaçait, les ongles plantés dans son épaule là où elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber sur elle.

\- Et je veux vous entendre, rajouta l'autre. Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom.

Entre ses jambes les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, les doigts pivotant en elle et parce qu'elle sentait les premières vagues de plaisir qui enflammaient son ventre, la brune lâcha un tant soit peu les rênes de sa magie, forçant la jeune femme à basculer en même temps qu'elle dans l'orgasme qui la fit se cambrer un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et quiconque serait passé à ce moment là de l'autre côté de la porte l'aurait en effet entendu crier le nom d'Emma. L'intéressée quant à elle se contenta d'étouffer ses gémissements dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres y embrassant la peau brûlante avant de remonter s'emparer de sa bouche.

La blonde finit par s'avachir totalement sur elle quand leur baiser prit fin et Regina accepta le poids de son corps sans broncher, sa respiration déjà saccadée par leurs activités. Elle réussit même un petit rire lorsqu'elle provoqua un gémissement déçu en dégageant ses doigts de là où ils étaient encore profondément enfouis avant de les essuyer sur les draps pliés sous elles.

Quelques secondes encore elles restèrent immobiles, la plus jeune finissant pas se redresser et elle l'observa les yeux mis clos lécher les doigts dont elle s'était servie en elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quel est le programme de la Reine pour la fin d'après midi ?

Elle n'en avait aucun. Libre de passer le reste de la journée enfermée dans ses chambres avec son tout dernier Lieutenant. Et ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage comprit-elle en voyant celui de son amante se fendre d'un sourire ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

Emma s'était endormie la première mais elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un doute dévastateur. Que faisait-elle ? Quelles seraient les conséquences de cette relation si Emma Swan refaisait surface ? Parviendrait-elle à survivre si elle la repoussait ?

La sorcière se dégagea de l'emprise que la Princesse avait sur elle, démêlant leurs jambes qui étaient restées dans la position où elles s'étaient écroulées après un énième orgasme. Nombreux auraient trouvé à redire sur ce qu'elle vivait avec la blonde, mais quand elle s'y livrait totalement, rien ne lui paraissait plus cohérent. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre lui répétait une petite voix.

Un écho qu'elle pouvait presque entendre prononcé par sa mère. _Sa mère_ ...

La pensée la fit se redresser totalement et descendre du lit, immédiatement remplacée par son animal de compagnie qui avait attendu tapit dans un coin depuis de longues minutes déjà qu'elle se décide à lui laisser la place. Un sourire aux lèvres elle laissa la magie l'envelopper dans une tenue un peu plus descente qu'un simple drap de lit et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône sous le regard bouche bée de deux gardes d'astreinte qui firent de leur mieux pour ignorer son aspect si peu formel. Debout, elle resta un long moment interdite le regard rivé sur le trône où elle siégeait d'habitude. Aujourd'hui c'était elle qui avait l'impression d'être toute petite face à lui. Une sensation qui ramena naturellement ses pensées jusqu'à Cora.

Comme le matin elle refit chemin vers la pièce où Emma l'avait amenée et demandé de fermer ses yeux. Presque religieusement silencieuse, la sorcière fit apparaître dans sa main le flacon que lui avait laissé la Princesse.

En face d'elle Sidney apparut comme s'il avait déjà été en train de l'espionner. Il l'observait avec plus de gravité que d'habitude mais elle chassa son inquiétude d'un signe de tête, lui ordonnant de se tenir prêt lorsqu'elle versa les quelques gouttes nécessaires sur la glace dont il était prisonnier. Regina se donna quelques secondes encore pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade, redressant sa silhouette toujours drapée dans un négligé en soie noire.

\- Vas-y.

Sa voix avait pris un ton riche et grave. Pas le sien mais celui derrière lequel elle se cachait toujours lorsqu'elle enfilait le masque de la Méchante Reine. Parce qu'elle avait beau vouloir croire que sa mère avait réellement changé, il faudrait encore bien des preuves avant de se montrer telle qu'elle était devenue à la Reine des Cœurs.

L'intéressée lui apparut presque aussitôt dans le miroir devant lequel elle s'était postée. Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à la voir endormie ou prête à se coucher vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle la dérangeait, sa mère était simplement assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle semblait avoir posté devant un miroir à en juger par le point de vue qu'elle avait sur elle. Cora leva les yeux du livre qu'elle avait été en train d'examiner, leurs regards si semblables se rencontrant.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment où toutes deux étaient restées interdites.

\- Visiblement Regina ...

\- Pourquoi ?

L'autre sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, prenant le temps de refermer le tome posé sur ses genoux, toute trace de sarcasme disparaissant de ces prochains mots.

\- Parce que je te connais.

\- Vous saviez que je viendrais vous parler ?

En face d'elle la femme qui lui avait fait tant de mal dans sa jeunesse choisit d'abandonner tout faux semblant en se levant, posant sa lecture sur une commode avant de s'approcher du miroir, sa taille augmentant à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne semble plus qu'un seul mètre les séparait.

\- Uniquement me parler Regina ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, à deux doigts de demander à Sidney de tout arrêter, de l'empêcher de commettre l'erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait peut être à faire. Elle fut presque surprise de sentir ses pieds avancer à leur tour, frissonnant lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la surface glacée pour en sentir la magie s'en dégager, l'enveloppant en une aura magnétique. Captivée, elle observa comme dans un rêve son bras droit se lever, le bout de ses doigts effleurer le miroir qui se troubla comme une eau dormante qu'on aurait brièvement perturbée.

\- M...Maman ?

Le mot qui lui avait échappé sous la forme d'une question n'avait pas franchi la barrière de ses lèvres depuis des années. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été autorisée à appeler sa mère " maman " et si en face d'elle l'intéressée ne lui adressa qu'un faible haussement de sourcil, elle ne tentait même pas de retenir les larmes qui avaient soudain envahi ses yeux. Hébétée, Regina admira la course d'une perle de cristal sur la courbe de la joue de la Reine des Coeurs.

\- Regina, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je te for...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, refusant de tergiverser plus longtemps. Tant pis si elle commettait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle tuerait de ses propres mains sa mère si elle s'avérait être une menace pour elle et Emma. Comme si elle avait traversé un simple voile de fumée, sa main s'enfonça dans la surface lisse et elle dut retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses doigts le poignet qu'elle avait visé. Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent encore. Incompréhension et inquiétude. Avertissement et fermeté.

Non, Regina ne tergiversait pas. La Méchante Reine non plus. Ça n'avait jamais été son style.

Une dernière fois elle s'assura que l'autre comprenait clairement la menace qu'elle lui adressait, réajustant son masque impénétrable avant de prendre une grande inspiration et attirer à elle le corps qu'elle avait banni des années auparavant.

* * *

 _Cora is back my dears & j'espère que vous êtes ready parce que maintenant tout va s'enchaîner ! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey vous ! Je suis pas tant en retard que ça hein ?! :D Dites merci à RavenFeatherShadow qui a corrigé super rapidement ^^_

 _Tout d'abord un énorme merci à vous tous, cette fic a dépassé les 500 commentaires, c'est de la folie pour moi ..._

Gouldo1 _Je ne suis pas arrivée à déterminer si ton commentaire était une critique de ma fic ou non mais il m'a fait rire ^^ Je crains en revanche que tes spéculations soient fausses ... J'aime bien Elsa mais beaucoup moins Anna, du coup elles n'apparaîtront pas dans mon histoire. Pas plus que Zelena ... Libre à toi de me dire si la suite te plait tout de même ou non ;)  
_

Mel99 _, tu voulais que les choses se gâtent ? Tes désirs sont des ordres ..._ ElsyCiel _tu fais enfler mes chevilles à force de compliments ..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle avait beau ne pas en avoir eu le privilège nombre de fois, elle savait qu'il n'existait pas un seul autre endroit au monde plus agréable pour dormir. Même la chaleur du lynx qui aimait se lover contre elle, ne parvenait pas à ternir son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle avait la tête enfouie dans les oreillers en plumes. Pourtant ce matin là, quelque chose la dérangeait. Quelque chose qui faisait se tendre ses muscles d'appréhension et grésiller son pendentif dans son décolleté.

Les yeux encore fermés, elle demeura immobile un long moment, tentant d'identifier la sensation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Serrant les dents, elle se laissa envahir par la magie qui décupla ses sens. Soudain, elle était consciente de la présence chaude du félin à ses côtés dans le lit que Regina avait visiblement déserté, de la façon dont sa queue battait un rythme lent mais immuable et sa respiration calme. Mais surtout, elle était consciente de la respiration de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas la Reine, dont elle pouvait toujours reconnaître la présence. Nue sous les draps, la jeune femme eut un frisson. Elle n'avait aucune arme sous la main, aussi choisit-elle de rester calme, prudente tandis qu'elle se redressait avec une lenteur calculée.

Une fois assise, son regard parcourut l'immense chambre royale, incapable de retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il tomba sur la silhouette nonchalamment installée dans un des fauteuils noirs qui ornaient un coin de la pièce.

\- On pourrait croire que vous êtes sa maîtresse ...

\- P...Pardon ? balbutia-t-elle en resserrant les draps autour de sa poitrine.

\- Ce lynx. Il ne m'a pas lâchée du regard depuis que je suis ici. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne vous appartenait pas et pourtant on le croirait prêt à vous défendre au prix de sa vie, lui répondit l'autre sans hausser la voix.

La blonde se sentit rougir. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas employé le mot " maîtresse " dans un autre sens ... De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ses relations avec Regina, non ? Pas quand elle se trouvait encore dans cet état ...

\- Il a vécu un bon moment avec moi, trouva-t-elle simplement à dire.

La situation lui semblait irréelle. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui avait lieu sous ses yeux et pourtant ... _Cora_ était bien là, en robe dont le rouge profond lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait ôtée à sa fille la veille.

\- Qu... Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Regina a du s'absenter et comme elle ne tenait pas à ce que je rencontre quelqu'un avant qu'elle ait pu mettre au courant son personnel ... J'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'aller remercier ma Sauveuse.

\- Ah bon ?

La brune lui offrit un simple sourire en guise de réponse et le regard qui continuait à peser sur elle, la mit à nouveau mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous pourriez vous tourner ? J'aimerais me lever et ... Et m'habiller.

L'autre leva une main et si elle crut que c'était un signe pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait obtempérer, elle fut immédiatement enveloppée dans un nuage de fumée d'un violet profond qui l'habilla d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise blanche. La sensation ne lui était pas étrangère, Regina l'avait déjà habillée de la sorte, mais la magie de la Reine des cœurs provoqua quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'était pas préparée.

La brève vision lui fit étouffer un cri de surprise. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait vu Cora. Par réflexe sa main droite se porta à son cœur.

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Miss Swan ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant vers la tête du lit.

\- En effet, sembla-t-elle avouer immédiatement. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je ... J'ai des souvenirs d'elle qui me reviennent. Ce n'était jamais arrivé pendant que j'étais éveillée mais ... Je viens de vous voir essayer de lui arracher le cœur.

En face d'elle, les yeux d'ébène s'obscurcirent légèrement et perdus dans le souvenir, elle les vit se diriger vers la main qu'elle tenait encore sur sa poitrine à quelques centimètres du pendentif qui émettait son habituelle lueur claire. Parce qu'il avait certainement senti son anxiété, le lynx s'était mis à gronder, les babines légèrement retroussées sur ses immenses crocs acérés.

\- Fascinant, finit-t-elle simplement par lâcher.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle elles s'observèrent et Emma sentit tout son corps se contracter lorsque la brune se leva. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'avait pas éprouvé la même peur de cette femme lorsqu'elle était allée la chercher au pays des merveilles ...

\- Ce pendentif ... C'est un cadeau de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux ?

La sorcière s'était approchée de quelques pas, augmentant le niveau sonore du grondement de l'animal dont la queue battait furieusement sur le couvre lit. Un seul mot de sa part et Emma aurait été prête à parier qu'il l'aurait attaquée. Elle avait eut tort toute à l'heure en pensant qu'elle n'était pas armée. Et même si l'avertissement du félin ne semblait pas intimider l'autre, ce fut ce qui la décida à un peu plus de bravoure.

\- Allez-y.

Elle arrêta de respirer lorsque la plus âgée vint se poster devant elle, le bout de ses doigts effleurant brièvement sa peau pour s'emparer du pendentif entre deux doigts. Fascinée, la blonde distingua l'éclat violet qui envahit instantanément les pupilles de l'autre tandis qu'elle fixait l'objet avec une attention dévorante. Son inspection continua quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne laisse retomber le bijou à sa place avec une moue.

\- C'est du très beau travail. Ma fille devait extrêmement tenir à vous même à ce jeune âge.

\- Il bloque ma magie.

\- Entre autres, fut sa réponse énigmatique avant de s'éloigner.

La Princesse ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver un profond soulagement. Comme sa fille, la Reine des Cœurs imposait son aura à tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais Emma n'en éprouvait pas le même plaisir. Autant se complaisait-elle dans la présence de son amante, autant celle de Cora la faisait frissonner.

A nouveau assise dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt, la sorcière dont l'ennui était clairement peint sur les traits encore bien conservés fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle s'amusa à faire virevolter entre ses doigts. Et si le geste paraissait anodin, il sembla réveiller quelque chose en elle. L'inquiétude qui serra son estomac n'était pas la sienne crut-elle deviner, pourtant comme un poison qui se serait répandu dans son système l'émotion déforma la moindre de ses pensées et le calme relatif dont elle était parvenu à faire preuve s'envola.

\- Où est Regina ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'inquiétude était rapidement en train de se transformer en panique. Regina ne lui avait pas dit comment s'était passé son entretien avec sa mère ... Quelle preuve avait-elle que Cora était là du fait de sa fille ? Et si elle avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en les rapprochant ? Dans son décolleté la lueur de son pendentif était en train de se teinter d'un bleu aussi froid que la sensation qu'il répandait dans tout son corps et elle tremblait, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever.

\- Princesse que se passe-t-il ?

L'autre s'était levée aussi, les laissant uniquement séparées par l'immense lit et ses yeux balayèrent instinctivement la pièce à la recherche d'une arme. Sur les couvertures le félin déplia son imposante musculature, les babines entièrement retroussées sur ses crocs.

\- J'ai besoin de voir Regina, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix hantée. Sidney !

En face d'elle la sorcière restait immobile, interdite tandis que son regard se portait vers le miroir où le visage du génie venait d'apparaître.

\- Où est Regina ? s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?!

Elle était sur le point de s'emporter plus en avant quand des volutes de fumée violette apparurent dans la chambre, dévoilant la silhouette de son amante. Moulée dans un costume de cavalière en cuir noir, l'intéressée lui adressa immédiatement toute son attention. Le regard d'ébène sembla s'obscurcir de colère lorsqu'il la dévisagea et elle-même fut surprise de la violence avec laquelle elle reporta son attention vers sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Mais rien voy...

La protestation mourut en un couinement lorsque la Reine des lieux leva une main vers elle. Et si Emma fut brièvement tentée de protestée parce que la scène lui donnait l'impression qu'on attaquait une vieille dame sans défense, la seconde d'après l'autre se dégageait de l'emprise de Regina qui dut se protéger de la vague de magie qui lui fut retournée. A présent le lynx s'était tapi, figé dans une position où il semblait prêt à bondir sur sa cible à chaque instant. La chambre était sur le point de devenir un champ de bataille, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle eut l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur son corps lorsque ses jambes la portèrent d'elles même quelques mètres plus loin pour s'interposer entre les deux femmes qui s'y défiaient du regard. A peine fut-elle à portée de main que Regina l'attira à elle en une embrasse protectrice qui réchauffa son ventre. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement dur et froid dans l'expression de la sorcière.

\- Elle ne m'a rien fait, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- A d'autres.

\- Non, non, je vous jure. Je ... J'ai paniqué parce que vous n'étiez pas là et que vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle ... Que vous l'aviez ramenée.

Autour de sa taille, la pression du bras diminua un tant soit peu et les yeux d'ébènes finirent par se reporter sur elle, le regard plongeant dans le sien depuis les hauteurs où les talons aiguilles juchaient la Reine.

\- Elle n'a rien fait, répéta-t-elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'elle ne sente la brune se détendre, l'atmosphère aussi chargée qu'un ciel d'orage.

\- Oh je sens que ce petit séjour va être charmant, railla la plus âgée dans son coin.

.

.

Elle avait eu raison. Non seulement son arrivée avait significativement provoqué un changement chez Regina qui agissait la plupart du temps comme un animal prêt à bondir à la moindre menace, mais tout le château s'était mis au diapason lorsque la rumeur de son retour s'y était répandue. Amusée presque, elle avait observé les interactions de la nouvelle venue avec les autres occupants des lieux, surprise par l'animosité évidente du Commandant à son égard. Le fait qu'il soit attaché à la Reine au point d'en vouloir à sa mère la mettait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. Pourtant sa relation avec la brune n'avait jamais été meilleure.

Son estomac se tordait toujours aussi agréablement à chaque regard enveloppant qu'elle lui adressait et elle avait été ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de cacher la nature de leurs sentiments à Cora. L'intéressée ne semblait d'ailleurs pas plus choquée par ce qui se déroulait sous son nez et les sous-entendus qu'elle avait pu faire ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle en était au courant.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

La voix glissa sur elle aussi douce que du miel mais elle n'offrit qu'un maigre sourire en guise de réponse. Fascinée, elle observa les doigts bagués s'enrouler autour de son poignet et lever la main où elle tenait une coupe de cidre vers les lèvres pulpeuses qui en avalèrent une gorgée.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais plus. Vous venez de tuer toute pensée cohérente.

Elle eut le droit à un petit rire rauque qui fit s'envoler la nuée de papillons qui avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son ventre. Elle n'était même plus surprise par l'effet que la brune avait sur elle ...

\- En buvant dans votre verre, vraiment ? s'enquit l'autre en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé en cuir qu'elle occupait depuis presque une heure dans la bibliothèque.

Après le repas, elle avait décidé de rester avec la Reine, sa mère et Belle, les observant faire des recherches dans des livres qui l'auraient certainement fait mourir d'ennui. Pourtant, les trois semblaient passionnées par ce qu'elles faisaient, discutant à voix basse entre elles tandis que la blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina. L'intéressée avait plusieurs fois senti son regard, lui adressant un sourire entendu lorsqu'il s'attardait un peu trop sur les formes mises en valeur par la tenue en cuir qu'elle portait.

\- Je pensais qu'en faisant l'amour avec vous ça passerait, vous savez ... Ce désir que j'ai sans cesse. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire, avoua-t-elle complètement à côté de la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Vous avez envie de moi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tout le temps envie de vous. Dès que je pose les yeux sur vous.

Sa déclaration lui valut un léger grondement, des ongles laqués remontant le long de son bras pour aller effleurer sa gorge et finir leur course sous son menton.

\- Puis-je ? demanda la brune au bout de quelques secondes où leurs regards s'étaient affrontés, lourds de sens.

\- Puis-je quoi ?

\- Entrer là, élabora la sorcière en désignant sa tempe.

\- Vous avez le droit d'entrer où vous voulez, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Faites attention, je pourrais m'en souvenir ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me tutoyez plus ? J'aime bien quand vous le faites ... J'ai l'impression d'être spéciale.

\- Oh parce qu'avoir obtenu le titre de plus jeune Lieutenant dans mon armée et avoir le droit de dormir dans mon lit tous les soirs ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Je suis difficile, s'excusa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Mais vous êtes la seule que j'aime.

La déclaration la fit sourire à pleines dents et si l'espace d'un instant, elle crut que la Reine allait l'embrasser quand elle agrippa un peu plus fermement son menton et rapprocha leurs visages, elle fut foudroyée par la sensation qui la traversa. En face d'elle, les iris d'ébènes venaient d'être envahis d'une lueur violette, la magie palpable s'insinuant implacablement en elle. C'était différent de la façon dont Maléfique s'y prenait, différent encore de ce qu'elle avait vécu au pays des merveilles lorsque Cora s'était intéressée à ses pensées.

Elle pouvait sentir Regina en elle, l'aura de ses pouvoirs s'approprier chaque parcelle de son esprit, chaque rêve qu'elle avait eu d'elle, chaque moment à s'imaginer une vie qu'elle pourrait construire avec elle, chaque fois qu'elle avait eu envie de prouver à tous les autres qu'elle lui appartenait exclusivement, chaque pensée déplacée qu'elle avait eue en la voyant porter des tenues trop moulante ou des décolletés trop plongeant ...

\- Et je suis la seule que vous aimez, sembla-t-elle conclure d'une voix basse qui l'électrifia un peu plus encore.

Elle était partout, jusque dans le pendentif qui s'était mis à trembler entre les pans de son chemisier à moitié ouvert. Les yeux qu'elle avait fixés y tombèrent immédiatement et le regard brûlant fut aussi efficace qu'une caresse. Elle aurait ouvertement gémi si un pouce n'était pas venu écraser ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher, mais la sensation se répercuta jusqu'entre ses jambes qu'elle s'empressa de croiser.

Les lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire lascif et elle eut un frisson lorsque les doigts redescendirent dans son décolleté pour effleurer le bijou qu'elle lui avait offert bien des années auparavant. Le visage de la brune s'était assombri et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque part dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle enroula deux doigts autour de la chaîne comme si elle s'était apprêtée à y tirer d'un coup sec pour l'en débarrasser.

Mais l'instant d'après, la sorcière eut un mouvement de recul, un bref froncement de sourcils lui confirmant qu'elle était elle-même choquée par son action.

\- Votre magie est de plus en plus forte Emma. Elle a sa propre volonté et se sert du lien qui nous unit pour tenter de se libérer ... Il ne faudra pas tarder à commencer les cours dont nous avons parlé.

\- C'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Vous aviez envie de m'enlever mon collier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce que ça marche ? Comment est-ce que ma magie peut se servir de ce qu'il y a entre nous pour vous demander de la libérer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors expliquez-moi. Voyez ça comme notre première leçon !

Son enthousiasme fit sourire la Reine qui sembla choisir avec précaution les prochains mots qu'elle allait employer.

\- Nos magies ont toujours été compatibles Emma, elles ... S'attirent et au contact l'une de l'autre leurs différences en fait un pouvoir que même le Ténébreux nous envierait ... Mais c'était une force incontrôlable pour une enfant, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de vous offrir ce collier.

\- Pour me protéger. Et aujourd'hui ma magie grandit et veut se libérer ?

\- A peu de choses près, oui. Et c'est dur pour moi de résister à l'attrait d'un tel pouvoir.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression ... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne magie. Enfin ... Pas de la magie blanche.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- A chaque fois qu'elle se manifeste, c'est parce que je suis en colère et qu'elle me donne envie d'être ... Violente. Même quand je suis avec vous c'est pareil.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Je ... C'est compliqué à expliquer.

\- Essayez, lui demanda la brune avec un sourire en coin qui laissait à supposer qu'elle avait déjà deviné la réponse.

\- Vous vous rappelez la semaine dernière ... Quand vous m'avez dit que c'était moi que vous vouliez et pas ma magie ?

\- Hum ?

\- Et bien ... Si je l'écoutais je ... Je me montrerais beaucoup moins tendre avec vous.

Sa déclaration provoqua un rire qui termina de la faire rougir, refusant de croiser le regard de la sorcière même lorsqu'elle remonta à nouveau son menton pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Regardez-moi Princesse.

L'ordre était sans appel et tandis qu'elle obéissait d'instinct, Regina se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et la voix qui parla dans le creux de son oreille l'embrasa littéralement.

\- Je suis la Méchante Reine mon amour, c'est moi qui me montre _tendre_ avec vous. Je vous assure que quoi que vous ayez pu avoir envie de me faire, j'y ai pensé avant vous.

Qu'importe leur audience, elle ne résista pas à combler les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de la brune. Elle ne fut pas arrêtée même lorsque sa main libre passa sous le col de la Reine pour étreindre la peau brûlante de sa nuque et l'inciter à rester où elle était quand elle approfondit leur baiser.

\- J'ai horreur de vous distraire mes enfants, mais j'ai peur que nous ayons de la visite.

La voix de Cora les sépara immédiatement et si elle refusait de croiser son regard par peur d'y voir de la moquerie, l'intéressée était semble-t-il en train de chasser Belle de la pièce où elles étaient. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque des volutes de fumée rouge apparurent devant la cheminée non loin d'elle.

\- Pitié dites moi que je rêve, gronda son amante dans un murmure.

Mais le Ténébreux qui venait d'apparaître ne lui accorda même pas un regard, toute son attention focalisée sur la Reine des Cœurs qui l'observait avec un mépris palpable. Elle qui avait brièvement pensé que Cora avait perdu le charisme qui faisait d'elle une femme tellement crainte réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort. Peut-être tentait-elle de cacher sa vraie nature à sa fille ou essayait-elle d'être quelqu'un de différent pour mieux lui convenir, mais à l'instant il n'y avait aucun doute ... Avec ou sans cœur, il émanait d'elle assez de pouvoir pour rivaliser avec ceux du Ténébreux.

\- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ...

\- Toute une journée pour qu'elles arrivent à tes oreilles Rumple, tu as perdu en vivacité ...

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour me valoir ce genre de remarque ?

\- A part corrompre la magie de ma fille ? Réussir à t'en sortir au prix de ma vie et offrir cette pitoyable malédiction à Snow White ?

\- Pitoyable ? releva-t-il simplement.

\- C'est un travail brouillon. J'aurais pu faire mieux dans mon sommeil. Regina a conservé ses souvenirs et moi les miens. Miss Swan rode non loin de la surface et tu n'as pas idée de ce qui risque de t'éclater au visage le jour où sa magie se réveillera.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sensées vous souvenir.

 _Miss Swan rode non loin de la surface ? Le jour où sa magie se réveillera_ ? A ses côtés Regina s'était tendue et elle perdit momentanément le fil de la conversation. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Les menaces adressées au Ténébreux faisaient douloureusement écho en elle. Et elle avait beau chercher le regard de la Reine, il restait fermement planté sur les deux adversaires qui avaient l'air de se jauger avant d'attaquer.

Elle n'avait pas suivi leur conversation, mais elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque le premier sort fut lancé et évité avec grâce par Cora. Son amante, elle, se leva précipitamment et elle fut surprise, quasiment outrée, lorsqu'elle l'écarta du combat d'un mouvement du poignet, la forçant à réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin contre un mur.

\- C'est pas ton genre d'être tenue à l'écart hein ?

Elle faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience de qui se tenait à ses côtés. A défaut d'avoir été attirée par lui, il aurait été malhonnête de dire que le fils du Ténébreux était laid. Son charisme, sa façon de parler et ses sourires en coin complétaient le tableau pour lui attirer un bon nombre de regards mais aujourd'hui ... Son teint hâlé par l'aventure au grand air avait été remplacé par une peau encore plus claire que la sienne en plein hiver et les yeux d'habitude pétillants de malice avaient fait place à deux billes d'un rubis presque opaque.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Neal ?!

\- Un petit cadeau de mon père, Swan.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Pardon, vieux réflexe.

\- Vieux réflexe ?

\- Regarde-les, toujours à se battre, répondit-il à côté. Ces deux-là pourraient détruire le château sans s'en rendre compte.

En effet, une étagère d'une bibliothèque venait d'être destinataire d'un sort et Emma s'indigna à la vue des livres qui venaient d'imploser en confettis. Pourtant son attention se détourna bien vite du spectacle, préférant analyser celui qui avait lieu à ses côtés. Neal lui avait dit que son père allait lui offrir le moyen de voyager autant qu'il le voudrait et sans vieillir. _Mais à quel prix_ ? ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se demander en détaillant le jeune homme. Son physique n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé, son attitude était beaucoup plus sûre, beaucoup plus sombre ... Elle mit quelques secondes encore à réaliser que son malaise était du à l'aura qui émanait de lui. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'en présence du Ténébreux lui-même ...

\- N...Neal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de nouveau.

\- Non je veux dire … Avec toi ? Tu as des pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens de la magie ... Comme celle de ton père. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il s'est montré égoïste mais là encore … Rien de nouveau, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant qu'il reprenne son observation du combat où Regina avait pris part.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu en as des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il est inutile que j'y réponde tant que tu ne connais pas la vérité sur qui tu es ...

\- Qui je suis ? répéta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

En face d'elle, le fils de Rumplestiltskin eut l'air de réfléchir un long moment et elle était sur le point de le secouer quand il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Le sourire aux dents pointues qu'il lui adressa la fit frissonner.

\- A l'étage au-dessus des chambres de la Reine tu trouveras un couloir tapissé de miroirs. Il donne sur une seule porte en bois noir. Si tu veux les réponses qu'on refuse de te donner, c'est là que tu dois aller.

\- Quelles réponses ?

\- Vas-y tant que Regina est trop occupée pour t'en empêcher. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du brun qui lui fit brièvement se demander s'il n'avait pas utilisé de la magie pour la persuader d'agir, mais avant d'avoir pu le déterminer, ses jambes avaient bondi vers la sortie.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'était jamais allée dans cette partie du château, réalisa-t-elle en longeant le couloir où son reflet l'accompagnait dans chaque miroir. Qu'avait dit Neal ? Une seule porte. Bois noir. Elle était arrivée à destination devina-t-elle, sa main caressant le pommier qui avait été gravé. Un immense R ornait le tronc aux racines noueuses et elle hésita quelques secondes. Le fils du Ténébreux avait dit que toutes les réponses qu'on refusait de lui donner étaient là ... Voulait-elle des réponses ? Regina lui en voudrait-elle ?

La Princesse fut parcourue d'un frisson. Au diable Regina lui soufflait une voix. Ce serait peut être elle qui lui en voudrait quand elle aurait découvert la vérité qui se cachait derrière le bois sculpté ...

La pensée fut suffisante pour qu'elle trouve le courage de pousser le battant et pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue réalisa-t-elle lorsque son regard balaya la salle entièrement nue. À l'exception d'un piédestal en son milieu. Ses yeux à peine posés dessus, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant son pendentif s'animer dans son cou. Trembler, il l'avait déjà fait. Se dresser comme s'il avait envie de s'échapper, ça, c'était inédit. L'éclat lumineux prisonnier d'une tornade en diamant tirait sur ses liens en direction du centre de la pièce.

Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, Emma sentit ses pieds la mener vers l'objet qui ressemblait à un récipient en marbre noir. Posé sur le petit pilier, il avait pourtant l'air de flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus de la pierre. À son approche, le liquide brillant qu'il contenait sembla prendre vie et elle eut un froncement de sourcils en remarquant la silhouette qui s'y dessinait au fond de l'eau. Un enfant qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de s'interroger à haute voix, précipitée par la force de son pendentif vers la surface lisse. Quelque chose se passa quand la pierre entra en contact avec le liquide et elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'autour d'elle la pièce s'effaça. Soudain, elle était sur le seuil d'une maison.

\- J'ai retrouvé ma vraie mère ! criait l'enfant qui la dépassait en courant.

Elle n'était pas préparée à la peur qui serra son estomac lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme en face d'elle. Son portrait craché habillé d'un simple pantalon bleu et d'une veste en cuir rouge.

\- Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?

La blonde à l'air gêné lui adressait un sourire mais déjà le paysage s'effaçait au profit d'une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau.

\- Je veux tout savoir Sidney. D'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, à quoi ressemblent ses comptes en banque, si elle a un petit ami, si elle manquera à quelqu'un le jour où je déciderai de m'en débarrasser ... Trouvez-moi quelque chose dont je peux me servir si je veux l'humilier. Il est hors de question que mon fils la prenne pour un héros.

La femme qui venait de donner ses ordres au génie qu'elle connaissait, avait bien des différences avec la Reine dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais assez de points communs pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'en était qu'une version subtile. Cheveux courts, elle avait conservé des talons aiguilles malgré la jupe courte et la veste de costume qui semblait être une tenue appropriée pour l'univers dans lequel elle évoluait. Aucun doute, elle était en train de visionner des scènes qui s'étaient déroulées à Storybrook.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que le décor muait encore pour une étendue de terre battue qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une carrière. Tournant sur elle-même, elle eut un nouveau hoquet de surprise en remarquant la silhouette familière de Graham, les bras croisés en une posture pensive et penché avec plusieurs autres hommes au dessus d'une carte.

\- Ramenez-moi mon fils.

Elle fut incapable de lutter contre la jalousie qui venait de s'insinuer en elle à la vue des deux femmes à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Regina lui avait affirmé qu'il ne s'était pourtant jamais rien passé entre elles ... Et si depuis que les visions avaient commencé, elle s'était sentie spectatrice passive, elle eut soudain l'envie d'en savoir plus sur leur relation. Comme si ses pensées avaient un quelconque pouvoir sur ce qu'il était en train de se produire, le défilé de souvenir s'intensifia.

\- ... Tout est vrai n'est-ce pas ? se révoltait une Miss Swan qui avait plaqué la brune contre une armoire métallique.

\- Oui ...

Le désespoir qui peignait les traits des deux femmes n'eut pas le temps de lui serrer l'estomac, déjà propulsée vers une autre vision.

\- Quand comptiez vous me dire que Neal Cassidy est le père d'Henry ?

Cette fois, elle eut un petit cri d'horreur. Neal ? Le père d'Henry ? Le fils du Ténébreux avait été en couple avec Miss Swan ? L'intéressée avait le visage déformé en une moue mal à l'aise mais l'instant d'après ses traits se détendaient pour former un sourire timide. Elles semblaient en meilleur termes remarqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invitée ! clamait la blonde dans une pièce emplie de gens dont elle reconnaissait les visages.

Ses parents étaient là. Ruby et sa grand mère aussi ... Combien de personnes avaient-elles été transportées dans cet univers ? Une brume noire envahit l'atmosphère et elle eut un frisson lorsque son regard se posa sur la femme qui parlait et dont les yeux d'ébènes étaient aussi froids qu'une nuit glaciale.

\- Ils t'ont tout pris Regina. Ta ville, ton fils ... Tu es seule et même si je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne mère, nous savons toutes les deux que j'ai toujours uniquement voulu ton bien ...

Elle aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais elle qui connaissait si bien Regina n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de ce souvenir ... Pourtant leur alliance n'avait pas du tourner comme elles l'avaient espéré, devina-t-elle juste après à la vue de la Reine enserrée dans les bras d'une Miss Swan qui tenait fermement un poignard sous sa gorge. L'action la fit littéralement gronder. Voir la femme qu'elle aimait dans une telle position l'aurait poussée au crime ...

La scène s'effaça pourtant au profit d'un décor bien plus doux. Une chambre. La jeune femme s'approcha avec précaution de la silhouette qui se dessinait devant la fenêtre et son cœur se brisa littéralement lorsque le visage de la brune lui apparut. Son profil parfait était souillé de larmes, des dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle semblait observer ce qu'il se passait au loin. Un poing alla frapper la vitre, fissurant un carreau et seulement alors prêta-t-elle attention au paysage.

Une ville aux maisons sensiblement différentes de celles qui se construisaient autour de la forêt enchantée. Mais tout comme la Reine son regard se focalisa sur le front nuageux qui avançait doucement mais sûrement vers elles. De lourds nuages bleus qui semblaient immanquablement tout avaler sur leur passage. Des coups sourds la firent sursauter et elle observa fascinée la brune essuyer rageusement ses larmes.

\- Maman !

L'appel redonna visiblement un peu de vie à l'intéressée qui tourna les talons. Elle eut presque un vertige lorsque ses alentours muèrent à nouveau, étonnée de voir la sorcière courir dans les escaliers, essoufflée presque lorsqu'elle arriva dans un hall où elle se précipita sur une porte en bois blanc. Le battant à peine entrouvert fut suffisant pour qu'un enfant s'y faufile, bousculant la brune qui l'accueillit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Emma ?

Le prénom la fit sursauter, une peur glaciale étreignant son estomac lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même pour chercher l'origine de l'appel. Regina allait la tuer. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elles avaient beau être proches, rien ne justifiait la violation des souvenirs qu'elle était en train de commettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord ... Vous deviez rester avec vos parents pour être en sécurité avec eux quand nous serons là-bas.

\- N...Nous ne serons pas là-bas Regina.

Seulement alors comprit-elle que personne ne s'était adressé à elle. Pas directement en tout cas. Le vertige qui la fit tituber n'avait rien à voir avec la magie qu'elle sentait autour d'elle.

\- Comment ça vous ne serez pas là-bas ? répétait l'autre.

\- Mes parents ... Mes parents ne nous ramènent pas dans la forêt enchantée Regina. Pas vraiment.

Elle n'écouta pas les explications qu'elle sentait brouillons, délivrées sous le coup de l'angoisse sans la moindre clarté. Un trait de caractère identique au sien ...

\- Miss Swan, soyez plus claire si vous ne voulez pas que je perde patience.

\- Ils nous ramènent dans le passé maman. Dans la forêt enchantée mais ... Avant que tu lances la malédiction. Je n'existerai pas et ... Et Emma sera à peine née.

La voix de l'enfant fit fléchir ses genoux, tombant à terre sur le sol en marbre qui fit craquer ses rotules tandis que l'horreur de la situation se faisait de plus en plus évidente. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était en train de perdre pied comprit-elle lorsque à moins d'un mètre d'elle toute la pièce se mit à crépiter de l'aura dévastatrice qui émanait soudain de la brune.

\- Non, non Regina, je vous en supplie calmez-vous !

\- Me _calmer_ ? Vos parents sont sur le point de détruire ... de détruire _mon existence_. Mon fils. _Notre_ fils ! Et vous voulez que je me calme ?

\- On ne peut plus rien faire.

\- Ma mère avait réussi à se protéger de la malédiction que j'avais lancée, elle ...

La jeune femme se saisit de la main que l'autre avait agitée dans les airs en parlant, bloquant sa démarche nerveuse et il y eut un instant où leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

\- C'est trop tard Regina. Dans moins d'une minute, les nuages auront recouvert toute la ville.

\- Mais je ... Je ne peux pas ...

Les lèvres légèrement teintées d'un reste de rouge se pincèrent comme si la sorcière retenait ses mots. L'enfant qui était resté silencieux depuis quelques secondes vint enfouir son visage dans le flanc de sa mère et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin de cet amour maternel dont la brune faisait preuve et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le rôle lui allait à la perfection. Un rôle qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus tenir ... A cause de ses propres parents.

\- Je vais redevenir la Méchante Reine, Emma ... Je ... J'aurais à nouveau tout perdu. Si je vois que ma malédiction échoue, je risque de choisir de vous faire du mal ...

\- Regina j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez quelque chose.

A présent, il y avait aussi des larmes dans les yeux clairs et la Princesse sentit les siens la brûler.

\- Si jamais ... Si jamais vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ... Promettez-moi ... Promettez à notre fils et moi ...

\- Non, coupa immédiatement l'autre.

\- Regina !

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire cette promesse.

A l'étage, il y eut le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se brise et la Reine fit violemment claquer la porte d'entrée d'un mouvement du poignet, éloignant momentanément la brume bleue qui pressait contre les carreaux des immenses fenêtres.

\- Regina, vous avez changé. J'ai mis énormément de temps à m'en rendre compte, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ...

\- _Je_ ne permettrai pas que vous gâchiez tous vos efforts ! s'écria l'autre, les iris habités d'une lueur argentée.

\- Mais j'ai changé pour lui ! Là-bas je n'aurais plus aucun motif ...

\- Maman ...

La petite voix avait interrompu le duel que se menait les deux autres et la brune mis un genou à terre pour pouvoir lui faire face. Elle avait semble-t-il abandonné toute idée de masquer sa peine et malgré ses larmes Emma ne put s'empêcher de noter sa beauté. La coupe courte lui donnait un air encore plus sévère qui lui serrait l'estomac mais elle aurait tout donné pour voir cette version de la femme qu'elle aimait ornée d'un véritable sourire.

La porte d'entrée émit un craquement sinistre, le bois se fissurant pour laisser entrer la brume bleue dans la maison. Ce fut Regina qui comme par réflexe se saisit de la main de la blonde pour l'attirer à elle. L'action provoqua une vague de magie qui forma un bouclier autour des trois occupants de la pièce. Elles se regardaient encore hébétées lorsque Henry reprit la parole.

\- Maman, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est à toi d'être la Sauveuse maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen qu'on se retrouve. Mais il faut que tu nous promettes de ne pas te venger. Si tu le fais ton cœur sera trop noir pour que tu nous viennes en aide.

Sa mère ne vocalisa pas son accord, se contentant d'un faible hochement de tête après un long moment de réflexion durant lequel la fumée s'était épaissie autour d'eux. Emma eut un froncement de sourcil lorsque la blonde passa un bras autour des deux autres. La bulle de magie qui les protégeait était en train de se fissurer et elle se surprit à retenir son souffle.

\- Emma ... Ça ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Je sais. Je ... Regina ...

Mais l'intéressée la fit taire d'un hochement négatif de la tête. Quoi qu'elle ait été sur le point de dire, elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter à nouveau.

Interdite, Emma regarda leurs mains jointes rejoindre la chevelure du petit garçon et Miss Swan enfouir son visage dans le cou de la sorcière au moment où le bouclier explosa en un bris de glace, la fumée colorée envahissant le dernier mètre cube d'air pur.

 **.**

 **.**

La pièce avait repris son aspect décharné, mais elle avait toujours du mal à respirer, l'impression d'étouffement qui était allée de paire avec la manifestation de la malédiction toujours présente dans ses poumons oppressés.

 _"Vous êtes intelligente Emma, vous trouverez_ ". La voix de Maléfique la fit ricaner sans joie. Intelligente ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _stupide_ ? Une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, une malédiction qui avait ramené Regina et bien d'autres dans le passé ... Quels indices lui aurait-il fallut en plus pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et pourtant non ... Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elles étaient deux personnes différentes.

Mais non ...

Voilà pourquoi Regina avait eu tant de mal à accepter leur relation. Parce qu'elle changeait radicalement de celle qu'elle avait entretenue avec elle dans cet univers. Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi de l'appeler Swan, surnom qui avait horrifié ses parents ... Voilà pourquoi en dépit de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait tenté de la pousser dans les bras du fils de Rumplestiltskin ... Voilà pourquoi elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas âmes sœurs, sans quoi leur baiser aurait permis à Emma de retrouver ses souvenirs ... Voilà pourquoi elle haïssait si profondément ses parents ...

Mais elle avait beau comprendre la Reine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une colère monumentale à son encontre. Comment Regina avait-elle osé lui cacher toute cette vérité ? Par peur de lui faire mal ? La croyait-elle faible à ce point ? Bien sûr la vérité était en train de la déchirer en deux, mais apprise de la bouche de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle aurait certainement eu meilleur goût ... Ensemble, elles auraient pu réfléchir à un moyen de lutter contre la malédiction, elle aurait partagé le fardeau de la sorcière, conforté ses craintes et accompagné sa haine de ses parents. Elle l'aurait fait. Mille fois. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

Combien de temps encore avait-elle prévu d'attendre avant de lui en dire plus ? Que se passerait-il si la malédiction se brisait réellement ? Redeviendrait-elle cette femme qu'elle avait été ? Serait-elle effacée à son profit ?

Dans son cou, le pendentif brillait d'une vive lueur blanche et elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle s'en empara. La potion fournie par Maléfique avait beau empêcher la moindre brûlure, elle savait qu'il était bouillant. Cette magie était donc celle de son futur Elle ... Pourtant elle l'avait toujours sentie comme une force malfaisante. Puissante, mais malfaisante. Quel genre de femme était-elle devenue dans cet univers ? Et Regina aimerait-elle celle qu'elle deviendrait plus tard ? Celle qu'elle était censée devenir, celle qui dormait en elle ? Ses aveux de la veille prenaient soudain un autre sens. Elle lui avait dit être capable de l'aimer même entièrement consumée par la magie noire ... Était-ce sa façon de lui dire qu'elle continuerait à l'aimer si elle redevenait Emma Swan ?

Et si la pensée aurait du la rassurer, elle ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Combien de fois Regina lui avait-elle parlé sous forme de code ? Combien de fois s'était-elle servie de double sens au lieu de lui avouer la vérité ?

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle poussa le battant de la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle pouvait sentir de là l'atmosphère chargée d'une magie toute puissante, signe que le combat qui se déroulait aux étages inférieurs n'était certainement pas terminé. La Reine avait-elle remarqué son absence ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, le visage du génie apparut dans un des miroirs accrochés au mur du couloir.

\- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de disparaître comme ça ?

Agacée par le ton condescendant elle tendit par réflexe une main vers le visage qui flottait non loin d'elle et eut un sursaut lorsque la glace éclata en une multitude de brisures. Pourtant la seconde d'après Sidney était déjà dans un de ces congénères.

\- La Reine va être en colère.

\- Comme ça on sera deux.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de marcher et lui ne s'était pas arrêté de la suivre mais seulement alors sembla-t-il remarquer où il était et elle eut un sourire en coin lorsque son affolement pris le dessus sur sa supériorité.

\- Princesse, que faisiez-vous exactement là bas ?!

\- Vous aimeriez bien savoir hein Sidney ? Pas de miroir là bas pour fourrer votre nez d'espion. Vous avez du vous en poser des questions ... Est-ce qu'elle y va souvent dans cette pièce ? S'enfermer là où vous ne pouvez pas la poursuivre ?

\- Taisez-vous Lieutenant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ça suffit ! explosa-t-elle.

Sa magie volatile fissura de nombreux miroirs autour d'elle. Tant pis si le génie était le premier sur qui son courroux allait s'abattre, ça lui apprendrait à toujours être là où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- De quel droit est-ce que vous me parlez de la sorte, sale petit pervers ! Que savez-vous au juste ? Vous n'êtes rien qu'un petit toutou que la Reine utilise pour ses affaires pressantes. Vous n'êtes _rien_ pour elle, un animal qui a du supplier pour qu'elle le laisse être dans son ombre !

\- Et qu'êtes-vous Princesse ? cracha-t-il sans cacher sa jalousie. N'est-ce pas vous qui vous êtes imposée ici ? Avez supplié la Reine pour qu'elle vous laisse intégrer son armée ? Vous avez abandonné un royaume pour être soldat !

\- Regina m'a choisie ! Elle m'aime ! Et pour votre information Sidney, je n'ai rien abandonné du tout. La Reine est _à moi,_ ce que je lui ai donné l'est aussi et toutes ses terres le seront bientôt si j'ai la chance de l'épouser. Alors taisez-vous. _Vous_ ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de riposter, dévalant les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée prononcer les mots qu'elle avait criés au visage du génie, mais la possessivité qui l'avait soudain envahie n'avait d'égale que la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Pourtant arrivée dans la bibliothèque où les deux sorcières se battaient encore contre le Ténébreux, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. La simple vue de la femme qu'elle aimait lui serrait l'estomac. Elle ne serait pas capable de la confronter, réalisa-t-elle lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux d'ébènes semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude, certainement à cause de la magie noire dont elle était en train de se servir mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à s'illuminer brièvement en se posant sur elle. La réaction brouilla sa vision de larmes, mais elle eut le temps d'apercevoir les sourcils parfaitement dessinés se froncer.

\- Alors ?

La voix chaude qui avait murmuré l'interrogation dans son oreille la fit frissonner. Neal ... Neal et elle avait eu un enfant ... L'avait-elle aimé ? Comme elle aimait Regina ? Ou plus encore ? Non ... Était-ce même possible ? La jeune femme balaya la pièce ravagée du regard pour gagner du temps. Rumplestilskin n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de gagner si on se fiait à sa lèvre en sang et à l'état de ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits quand les deux autres étaient toujours impeccables.

\- C'était intéressant, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu as eu toutes les réponses dont tu avais besoin ?

\- Non, fut-elle honnête. J'ai plus de questions que jamais.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Q...Quoi ?

La Princesse se détourna du combat, occultant les insultes que Cora et le Ténébreux étaient très certainement en train de s'adresser pour dévisager son ami. Chacun de ses mouvement semblait pensé à l'avance, réfléchi pour maximiser son effet et sa lenteur avait quelque chose de terriblement fascinant et intimidant.

\- Le petit cadeau que mon père a jugé bon de me faire a ses inconvénients mais aussi ses avantages. J'ai retrouvé des souvenirs dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence et je sais des choses ... Des choses que je ne comprends pas encore tout à fait mais _je sais_ que nous étions amis Emma. Plus qu'amis même ... Viens avec moi, je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu te poses. La Reine ne le fera pas. Elle n'est pas prête.

\- Pas prête à quoi ?

Comme à son habitude la voix la fit frissonner, s'en voulant presque pour la réaction de son corps quand tout son esprit était occupé à lui en vouloir. Dans son pantalon en cuir noir, sa longue cape virevoltant derrière elle, elle était divine. _Comme à son habitude_ ... Pourtant son apparition ne provoqua qu'un petit rire chez Neal qui ne semblait plus autant intimidé par elle qu'avant. En revanche, le jeune homme ne cachait plus le désir avec lequel il parcourait sa tenue de la tête aux pieds et si elle fut brièvement tentée de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre, l'expression mourut presque aussitôt comme s'il s'était déjà lassé de l'idée.

\- A lui parler d'Emma Swan bien sûr.

L'aura qu'elle avait déjà put sentir en entrant dans la pièce sembla exploser lorsque les mots furent prononcés et elle rougit presque en sentant une lame de désir fendre son bas ventre quand la sorcière se précipita sur l'autre. Il y eut un craquement sonore lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le mur en pierre de la salle du trône.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Baelfire ?

\- Je sens votre peur Majesté. Le moment que vous avez toujours craint est arrivé hum ? Va-t-elle rester à vos côtés ? Va-t-elle choisir de fuir ? Comment vivra-t-elle vos mensonges ?

Si les paroles troublaient Regina, sa colère semblait éclipser tout le reste, sa bouche pulpeuse déformée en un rictus haineux.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me préoccuperais plutôt de mon propre avenir quand la Méchante Reine te tient à sa merci.

\- Regina, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne ferez rien devant Elle. Et puis si à Storybrook elle a eu votre respect parce qu'elle était la mère d'Henry, n'oubliez pas que je suis son père.

Le rappel n'eut pas l'effet escompté, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser lorsque les doigts bagués s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la gorge pâle du fils de Rumplestiltskin. Et si elle fut à nouveau brièvement fascinée par la toute puissance qui semblait émaner de la Reine lorsqu'elle se battait pour défendre une cause qui lui tenait visiblement à cœur, la réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer la dégrisa bien vite.

C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu à l'étage était vrai. Neal venait d'en parler et Regina n'avait rien démenti. Quelques heures plus tôt, la même conversation aurait pu avoir lieu sous son nez et elle n'y aurait pas tout compris mais à présent il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

\- Regina, stop.

L'intéressée lui obéit immédiatement, reculant d'un pas comme pour s'empêcher de commettre une erreur avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Emma ? Que ... Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de me parler, ce sont vos souvenirs qui l'ont fait ...

Une fois de plus, elle devait reconnaître que la Reine maîtrisait à la perfection le masque d'indifférence qu'elle portait. Pourtant elle aurait aimé y voir de l'inquiétude, de la peur, quelque chose qui lui confirmerait qu'elle était consciente de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en lui cachant la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais encore devoir découvrir par moi-même Regina ?

Cette fois, il y eut un léger froncement de sourcils, presque aussitôt chassé par de l'agacement lorsque Neal eut un petit rire aérien qu'il semblait avoir emprunté à son père.

\- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions Emma.

Mais la réponse n'était pas sortie de la bouche dont elle l'avait espérée. Son ami, ex-petit ami ou elle ne savait comment l'appeler venait de tendre une main vers elle. L'action sembla pourtant réveiller un tant soit peu la brune dont le grondement animal la fit frissonner.

\- Touche-là Cassidy et je me ferai un plaisir de découvrir quels sont les membres que tes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas faire repousser.

\- Ignore-là, elle ne me fera aucun mal, continua le jeune homme dans sa direction. Elle te répondra. Dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines peut-être. C'est ce que tu veux ? Ou tu veux la vérité tout de suite ?

Dans son décolleté le pendentif qu'elle avait toujours porté vibrait tellement qu'elle dut y porter une main pour le calmer. Regina l'épiait tel un aigle qui surveille sa proie mais ne prononça jamais un mot pour la rassurer. Elle savait le faire pourtant, elle l'avait déjà fait. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à rester silencieuse alors qu'elle devait certainement voir les doutes peints sur son visage ?

A moins qu'elle ne le fasse en toute connaissance de cause ? Était-ce de la lâcheté ? La facilité de n'avoir rien à avouer quand quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire à sa place ? Elle qui n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire des nombreux défauts de la Reine sentit son estomac se serrer en réalisant qu'elle venait d'en trouver un qui la dérangeait profondément. Et il était hors de question qu'elle reste là sans agir ...

Regina ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et bien elle la forcerait à le faire ...

\- Ok, s'entendit-elle décider à haute voix.

Le sourire reptilien que le jeune homme lui adressa la fit immédiatement remettre en question son choix mais il était trop tard réalisa-t-elle lorsque la main glacée se referma sur son avant bras. En face d'eux, l'aura de la sorcière explosa en une magie hostile qui fissura le sol et fit crépiter l'air autour d'eux, mais des volutes de fumée noire l'emmenait déjà ailleurs.

* * *

 _Ça se voit que je suis fan d'Harry Potter hein ?! ^^_

 _Pour info, Cora n'est pas à son plein potentiel dans ce chapitre, c'est normal si vous ne parvenez pas à la cerner, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir toutes les cartes en mains !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello my dears !_

 _Je suis terriblement désolée de ce retard, vous avez pas idée de ce que j'ai galéré pour la dernière scène, ça m'était jamais arrivé ... Mais ça y est tout est plié !_ _Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que si vous pensiez que le chapitre précédent était intense en action, celui là l'est encore plus ^^_

ElsyCiel _je t'ai brisé le coeur ?! Tkt pas va, j'ai de quoi faire en rayon pour que tout aille mieux ;) Mais c'est pas encore ..._ Goulgo1 _ravie, donc, que tu apprécies ! J'adore tes théories mais je refuse d'en dire plus ^^_

 _Pour ceux qui se demandent je précise que malgré l'avancée des événements, je pense que cette fic fera entre 27 / 30 chapitres donc ce n'est pas encore la fin ;)_

 _Ma beta RavenFeatherShadow n'a pas eu le temps de corriger & comme je voulais pas vous faire trop languir, voilà la version avec mes petites fautes ( sorry ) mais si ça peut vous donner une idée ses premiers mots après la lecture ont été : " OMG. Bon sang il déchire ce chapitre ! " J'espère que vous serez du même avis ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

La bibliothèque était un véritable chaos. Le duel que sa mère et le Ténébreux s'y étaient livrés avait transformé les étagères de livres collectionnés depuis des années en charpie et sa colère avait fini par achever le tableau.

Emma était partie.

Et elle n'avait rien fait pour la retenir.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle lorsque la jeune femme avait avoué avoir visionné ses souvenirs. Comment avait-elle eu connaissance de la pièce où elle seule mettait les pieds ? Et qu'avait-elle exactement vu ? Tous ses souvenirs de Storybrook y étaient stockés ... Si elle avait eu le malheur de tomber sur certaines scènes, elle serait au courant qu'elle avait tué Graham, tenté de l'empoisonner et fini par manquer tuer leur fils ... Mais surtout, elle devait à présent savoir que Miss Swan et elle ne faisait qu'une ...

La voir ainsi aux côtés de Neal l'avait momentanément paralysée, l'impression de tout perdre la saisissant aussi implacablement que lorsqu'elle avait vu ses rêves de jeune fille s'envoler avec la mort de Daniel.

Son poing alla s'écraser dans le sol en marbre, fissurant un peu plus la pierre que sa magie avait déjà abîmée. Elle avait été lâche, réalisait-elle. Effrayée de tout perdre lorsqu'Emma apprendrait l'entière vérité. Au final elle avait fait l'erreur de la laisser entre les mains de ce satané Neal Cassidy qui lui raconterait certainement la vérité telle qu'il lui plairait de la dépeindre. Et que lui était-il arrivé au juste ? Sans aucun doute son état était du au Ténébreux mais si elle ne l'avait pas montré, elle avait senti l'aura malfaisante qui émanait de lui lorsqu'elle s'en était approchée.

Raison de plus de s'inquiéter pour Emma.

Derrière elle un bruit de pas la fit se tendre, reconnaissant sans avoir besoin de se tourner la présence de sa mère. Elle aussi était un problème de plus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à régler. La veille elle avait pris la décision impulsive de lui permettre de revenir dans son royaume et aujourd'hui elle ne savait toujours pas ce que son retour signifiait. Certes, elle avait manifesté le désir de l'aider, mais la femme lui semblait distante, parfois peu sûre d'elle même et pourtant toute à l'heure encore elle avait affiché une grande dose de confiance en se battant contre le Ténébreux ...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda-t-elle dans le silence relatif de la pièce dévastée.

Le bruit des talons continua encore quelques secondes, assez pour qu'elle devine que sa mère se trouvait à peu de distance derrière elle. Elle ne sembla pas pour autant tenir compte de sa question et la brune se retourna soudain. Mais toute sa colère mourut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard qui la toisait de haut.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle se détesta immédiatement pour le sanglot qu'elle avait du retenir en crachant le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Comment sa mère faisait-elle pour la réduire à un tel état ?

\- Relève toi.

\- Vous n'avez plus d'ordre à me donner mère.

\- Et pourtant regarde ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là pour te remettre à ta place ...

L'insulte la fit se redresser. Elle avait du lâcher les rennes de sa magie pour se battre contre Rumplestiltskin et la noirceur qu'elle sentait griffer les parois de sa prison ne demandait qu'à sortir. Une chance que sa mère soit là pour en être destinataire ...

Mais aussi noire puisse être sa magie, celle de Cora l'égalait sans problème se rappela-t-elle lorsque la main qu'elle avait levée sur elle fut stoppée en plein air par celle de la plus âgée. Le contact de leurs deux membres provoqua une onde d'énergie qui se répercuta dans toute la salle, finissant de détériorer une bibliothèque qui s'effondra en un grand fracas. Apparemment peu impressionnée, sa mère se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

L'instant d'après c'était elle qui devait lutter contre la poigne ferme qui était en train de broyer ses doigts malgré ses pouvoirs qui rongeaient la peau de l'autre aussi implacablement que la mort détériore un cadavre.

\- Assez !

L'ordre qui avait fusé la propulsa dans les airs pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin sur le manteau de la cheminée où un feu brûlait imperturbable. Le regard noir elle agita à plusieurs reprises son poignet pour le remettre à sa place, serrant les dents à la douleur que le sort peu maîtrisé provoqua. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se penche plus que ça sur la magie réparatrice ... Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés quand elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, l'échos des talons que portaient sa mère se répercuter dans le chaos de la pièce.

\- Tu te crois tellement bien cachée derrière tous tes masques hein ? Tu oublies peut-être qui est ta mère, mais la Méchante Reine ne lui fait pas l'ombre d'une peur ... Et quand je pense que tu oses tenter d'utiliser de la magie noire contre moi ... C'en est presque insultant.

Prenant la remarque à la lettre, la brune se ressaisit, puisant dans une force qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée depuis des années. A sa main droite la bague qu'elle portait brûla un chemin jusque dans sa poitrine lorsque la magie blanche fut propulsée en une puissante vague qui alla s'écraser sur le bouclier que Cora avait érigé en urgence.

Cette fois le haussement de sourcil était impressionné.

\- Battez-vous ! rugit-elle lorsque rien ne suivit.

\- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. C'est toi qui m'a autorisée à revenir Regina, dis moi ce que tu attends de moi.

Malgré la douceur qu'elle avait semblé vouloir infuser dans ses mots, une vieille autorité y était présente et Regina eut un sourire. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Être rassurée par l'habituelle aura de la femme qui pouvait la détruire d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Ma mère. Je veux _ma mère_ , murmura-t-elle rageusement.

Il y eut un moment de silence et elle mit quelques secondes encore avant d'oser lever les yeux vers celle qui l'observait gravement. Une lueur dangereuse passa sur le visage à peine ridé, peut être le souvenir de quelle mère elle avait été jusque là ... Leurs regards se soutinrent durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée tende un bras qui força ses jambes à se redresser et la porter.

\- Debout, _ma fille_. Sèche ces larmes, change toi et rend toi au château du Ténébreux. Si son rejeton a amené Emma quelque part c'est là bas. Cesse d'être une enfant et dis lui la vérité. Elle ne veut pas l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne se formalisa pas des ordres comme donnés à un vulgaire soldat. Elle avait l'impression que les mots qui s'insinuaient en elle redressaient sa colonne vertébrale jusque là courbée par le défaitisme. Etait-ce vraiment là tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? Recevoir l'ordre de faire ce dont elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de faire ? Elle qui s'était toujours révoltée contre tous les choix qu'on lui avait ôté, souhaitait-elle qu'on ne lui laisse pas celui de faire celui là ?

En face d'elle Cora sembla suivre son raisonnement avec un intérêt certain, attentive jusqu'au dernier moment où elle finit par se détourner, apparemment satisfaite. Comment savait-elle qu'elle allait suivre son ordre ?

\- Et Regina ? ... Range moi cette pièce. Aucune jeune femme digne de ce nom ne tolérerait un tel désordre.

Les derniers mots lui arrachèrent définitivement le sourire qu'elle avait jusque là retenu tandis que sa mère sortait de la pièce la tête haute.

 **.**

 **.**

Si elle n'avait architecturalement rien à reprocher à la demeure du Ténébreux, le château lui avait toujours déplu. Peut être entre autres parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu y envoyer Sidney en reconnaissance et qu'il lui restait relativement inconnu grâce aux nombreuses tentures qui y cachaient systématiquement le moindre miroir. Elle avait à peine pris le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque avant de s'acheminer jusque là malgré l'heure tardive.

Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps à se morfondre pour attendre l'aube et risquer qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la Princesse.

\- Elle n'est plus là.

La voix la fit se tendre. Une première si on considérait qu'elle s'était toujours ouvertement moquée de l'existence du fils de Rumplestiltskin. Et si elle ne détectait aucune trace de mensonge dans ses mots, elle ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils.

\- Comment ça, elle n'est plus là ? cracha-t-elle.

\- C'est sans doute une notion abstraite pour vous, mais figurez-vous que j'ai choisi de laisser Emma s'en aller lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle partir ?

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules désintéressé pour toute réponse et sentit une colère noire tendre ses muscles. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi désinvolte ? Les poings serrés, elle combla la distance qui existait encore entre eux, révulsée par les pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait sentir émaner du jeune homme.

\- Comment votre père a-t-il fait pour vous donner une partie de ses pouvoirs ?

\- Me donner une partie de ses pouvoirs ? répéta-t-il avec un rire glauque. Comme si mon père était prêt à donner quoi que ce soit ...

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée malgré elle.

Méfiante, elle l'observa agiter quelque doigts qui s'obscurcirent d'une brume noire l'espace d'un instant. Regina ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise à la vue de l'objet qu'il venait de faire apparaître et avec lequel il jouait négligemment.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un joli petit surnom, moi, sembla-t-il réfléchir les yeux rivés sur la dague où était gravée le nom " Baelfire ".

\- C'est impossible.

\- Et pourtant mon père l'a fait. Tout ça parce que vous l'avez apparemment convaincu que m'offrir le droit de ne plus vieillir m'éloignerait encore plus de lui que je ne l'étais ... Désormais je suis comme lui et condamné à vivre à ses côtés.

\- Vous pourriez le battre, tenta-t-elle.

\- Battre mon père ? Non, je vous laisse ce plaisir, j'en ai peut être le pouvoir mais pas assez d'expérience pour le maîtriser. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Emma.

\- Elle est à _moi,_ gronda-t-elle. Si vous pensez que je peux vaincre votre père, pensez à ce que je vous ferai si j'apprends que vous avez tenté quoi que ce soit pour me l'arracher.

\- Je ne compte pas la forcer Regina. Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai laissée partir. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- Emma n'a jamais été ma prisonnière.

\- Mais Emma Swan l'est ! Je la libérerai. _Moi_. Et nous verrons ... Vous verrez. Je ne la forcerai à rien Regina, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit consentante si je veux pouvoir passer le restant de mes jours avec elle.

Le _restant de ses jours_ ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Comptait-il demander à son père qu'il la transforme également ? Etait-ce même possible ?!

\- Emma Swan ne peut être libérée que par son âme soeur ! Et il a déjà été établi que vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Pas plus que vous. Quelque chose empêche qu'elle revienne. Et si je ne parviens pas à trouver quoi, je me contenterai de la Princesse.

\- Vous vous ... _Contenterez_ ? Voilà une preuve de plus que vous n'êtes certainement pas son âme soeur ...

\- Pas plus que vous ! répéta-t-il avec hargne cette fois. Nous verrons ... Nous verrons qui de nous deux elle choisira.

\- Et vous croyez une seconde que ce sera vous ? trouva-t-elle à se moquer. Avez-vous croisé votre reflet ces derniers jours ?

Et malgré l'arrogance évidente avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ces mots, l'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire tranquille et elle se prit à douter. Possédait-il les mêmes dons que son père ? Avait-il vu quelque chose dans le futur ? Les sourcils froncés elle tenta de se rappeler si Emma Swan avait montré de réels signes d'affection pour le jeune homme. Pas vraiment ... Mais elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'éloigner de leur fils et d'elle.

\- Nous verrons Majesté.

Elle allait répliquer quand des volutes de fumée noires l'enveloppèrent pour la ramener sans ménagement dans son château.

\- Le culot ...

Heureusement elle était seule. Personne donc pour voir la façon dont elle venait d'être renvoyée sans cérémonie dans ses propres quartiers comme une vulgaire paysanne. Et si le fait la mettait dans une colère noire, quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit.

Emma.

Emma avait finalement refusé de rester avec le fils du Ténébreux ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? À moins qu'elle n'ait jamais eu envie d'y aller ? Commençant à bien la connaître, il se pouvait tout à fait que sa fuite ne soit qu'un moyen de plus pour lui forcer la main. Si tel était le cas la Reine devait avouer qu'elle avait eu raison ...

\- Sidney.

Le génie apparut dans la seconde comme à son habitude, attentif à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser.

\- Bandit est-il dans les écuries ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? répéta-t-elle étonnée de ne pas recevoir d'information complémentaire.

\- Non.

Il y avait quelque chose au fond du regard de son espion qu'elle n'y avait pas vu depuis des années. Un défi qui lui déplut souverainement.

\- Dis m'en plus, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que vous alliez lui courir après ? Elle n'est là que pour profiter de vous.

L'insolence la fit carrément rire. Un rire qui en aurait fait frissonner plus d'un tandis qu'il mourrait en un grondement lorsque sa main tendue traversa la surface du miroir pour aller enserrer la mâchoire de l'homme qui avait autrefois cru pouvoir prétendre gagner son cœur.

\- De quel droit critiques-tu mes choix ?

\- Je suis à vos côtés depuis tellement de temps ma Reine, je ne veux que votre bien. Si je dis ça c'est parce que la Princesse m'a laissé à penser qu...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà fatiguée par ses explications. Utilisant pour la deuxième fois de la journée une magie qu'elle n'aimait pas, la sorcière se força à plonger dans les souvenirs du génie. Les visions qu'elle y eut de la Princesse quelques heures auparavant et les paroles qu'elle avait eues la firent frissonner. " _Si j'ai la chance de l'épouser_ " raisonna de longues secondes comme un écho dans ses propres pensées.

Emma avait envisagé de l' _épouser_ ?

\- Vous voy...

\- Stop, gronda-t-elle.

Elle avait beau être ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, bouleversée par la possessivité de la blonde et la vision du futur qui venait de s'offrir à elle, la jalousie qu'elle y avait vu du côté de Sidney était risible. Et inacceptable.

\- Qui es-tu en effet pour oser lui parler de la sorte Sidney ? Est-ce que tu as cru une seconde que je cautionnerais ce genre de discours ? Que je te serais reconnaissante pour avoir défendu mon honneur ?

\- Je n...

Les ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa joue furent le seul avertissement pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

\- Tu es un esclave Sidney. Pas un ami, jamais un amant, un _simple_ esclave ! Tu m'es utile mais sache que n'importe quel crétin à qui j'aurais arraché le cœur pourrait te remplacer dans ce miroir. Maintenant tu vas me dire exactement où sont la Princesse et son cheval et la prochaine fois que tu la verras je veux que tu t'excuses platement auprès d'elle.

\- Oui ma Reine.

\- Majesté suffira, précisa-t-elle en ignorant le désespoir qui venait d'affaisser les traits de son espion. J'attends. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.

\- Le cheval est parti quelques minutes après que le fils du Ténébreux ait emmené la Princesse. A l'heure qu'il est ils sont tous les deux dans le château de Maléfique.

 _Maléfique_ ... Les dents serrées elle contempla quelques secondes l'idée de se rendre directement chez sa meilleure amie pour régler leurs comptes mais pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des idées.

\- Montre moi Emma, s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Le miroir fut immédiatement envahit d'une brume bleue qui se dissipa finalement pour révéler la silhouette de la Princesse roulée en boule sur les couvertures d'un lit à baldaquin. Elle avait pleuré nota-t-elle en détaillant le visage qu'elle avait souvent observé sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Aurait-elle encore le droit de contempler un tel spectacle après lui avoir dit la vérité ?

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle avait préféré attendre l'aube pour se mettre en route. Refusant pour elle ne savait quelle raison de se rendre chez Maléfique en utilisant la magie, elle avait opté pour chevaucher Hades. Mais aujourd'hui même l'impression de liberté qui l'envahissait toujours lorsqu'elle lançait son destrier à plein galop ne parvenait pas à apaiser le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac.

Pas plus que le sourire en coin que lui adressa Maléfique lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre.

\- Toi ? Ici ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je t'en prie, j'accepte tes excuses pour cette ridicule dispute, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas intervenue.

\- Mes excuses ?!

\- Oui tes excuses. Pour m'avoir attaquée. Insultée et remis notre amitié en cause parce que j'avais osé omettre un détail du séjour d'Emma ici.

\- Notre amitié n'a jamais été remise en cause sombre idiote. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai.

\- Ce doit être pour ça que tu n'as même pas jugé bon de me parler du retour de ta mère ...

\- Oh pitié, comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour sentir sa présence ...

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et le silence qui s'en suivit provoqua un hennissement nerveux chez son étalon avant que sa meilleure amie ne finisse par lui adresser un vrai sourire.

\- Elle est dans mon jardin intérieur, je l'ai autorisée à passer du temps avec Aur... Avec ma licorne.

\- Tu as appelé ta licorne Aurore ? devina-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Fais la moindre remarque et je renvois ta Princesse dans les bras de Ténébreux junior.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comme quelqu'un à qui tu ne peux plus te permettre de mentir ...

\- Mal ... Je suis là pour ça. Pour lui dire la vérité.

L'intéressée l'observa encore quelques secondes en silence avant de reculer, agitant négligemment une main dans les airs.

\- Deuxième étage. Le jardin des morts.

Regina eut une grimace à l'évocation du titre. C'était le nom attribué au jardin dans lequel la propriétaire des lieux avait immuablement enterré tous ses animaux de compagnie. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cadre dans lequel elle s'était imaginée avoir une telle conversation avec son amante.

Elle s'y transporta pourtant avec un soupir résigné, restant immobile bien après que la fumée violette se soit dissipée autour d'elle. La Princesse était assise à côté de l'animal qu'elle caressait distraitement, les yeux perdus sur une petite cascade d'eau argentée. Maléfique lui avait souvent dit qu'elle devait sa couleur à l'âme de ceux qui reposaient dans ces lieux mais elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sortant de l'ombre à petits pas pour aller s'adosser à la statue d'un dragon les ailes repliées au dessus d'une portée de bébés qu'il semblait vouloir protéger. Comme la veille, elle descella facilement les traces de larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les yeux d'habitude brillants de vivacité avaient presque l'air délavé sous leurs paupières rougies. Pourtant elle se livrait à un examen éhonté d'elle et la brune finit par détourner le regard, gênée par l'intensité de l'échange.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restée auprès de votre ami ... Neal ?

\- Parce que je voulais vous donner une dernière chance. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ?

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur des escaliers recouverts de mousse qui montaient directement du jardin vers l'étage supérieur. Si elle tendait l'oreille elle pouvait entendre le murmure des feuilles dans les arbres, celui des oiseaux et le bruissement des ailes des papillons qui butinaient les fleurs mortelles pour l'homme. Snow aurait adoré cet endroit, se surprit-elle à penser avec une grimace.

\- J'ai broyé le cœur de mon père pour lancer une malédiction que Rumplestiltskin m'avait donnée. Je pensais qu'en faisant ce sacrifice je serai transportée dans un pays où seule moi aurait le droit à une fin heureuse. C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- Storybrook, l'entendit-elle approuver dans son coin à voix basse.

Un haussement de la tête pour acquiescer et elle croisa des bras protecteurs autour d'elle, faisant crisser le velours de sa veste.

\- Là bas personne ne se souviendrait de la forêt enchantée à part moi. Moi qui exercerait mon pouvoir sur eux à tout jamais. Seul problème, l'enfant de Snow White et du Prince Charmant serait la Sauveuse, destinée à briser ma malédiction lorsque vingt-huit années ce seraient écoulées. J'ai tenté de tuer l'enfant mais ses parents l'ont envoyée dans un autre monde avant que je puisse l'atteindre.

\- Storybrook ? demanda-t-elle cette fois avec l'air de vouloir comprendre.

\- C'était une ville isolée du reste du monde dans lequel elle était. Là bas, le temps était figé à jamais, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. La même journée qui se répétait inlassablement et avec le temps moi qui commençait à me lasser, à ressentir le vide que Maléfique m'avait prévenue que je ressentirai si je lançais la malédiction ... J'ai voulu un enfant pour le combler. Un enfant que le Ténébreux m'a aidé à adopter.

\- Et la fille de Snow White ?

\- Henry l'a ramenée à Storybrook. Il avait découvert l'existence de la malédiction. Il me ... Il me _haïssait_. Et Miss Swan représentait tous les espoirs. Celui de briser la malédiction, celui de se débarrasser du joug de sa mère, celui de commencer une nouvelle vie où il serait le héro qui aurait aidé la Sauveuse à ramener toutes les fins heureuses des habitants du village et de la forêt enchantée.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'une larme alla s'écraser sur le tissu rouge de sa veste, l'obscurcissant tandis que le liquide pénétrait le velours.

\- Alors forcément je l'ai détestée. _Miss Swan_ ... J'ai tout tenté pour me débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle ne me vole mon fils. Mais sans succès. Et quand j'ai tenté de l'endormir avec le même poison qui avait endormi Snow White, c'est Henry qui l'a protégée et est tombé dans le com... Dans un sommeil éternel. Mais sa mère biologique a brisé la malédiction en l'embrassant lorsqu'elle l'a cru mort ... Un baiser d'amour véritable.

\- Celui qui brise toutes les malédictions ...

\- Je suis devenue la femme à abattre mais certainement parce qu'elle pensait que mon fils devait toujours m'aimer, Miss Swan a refusé qu'on me tue. Elle m'a protégée à plusieurs reprises et je l'ai fait à mon tour lorsqu'elle a été en danger. Ce qui ne m'a pas pour autant valu d'être mieux considérée ... Ma mère s'est mêlée à l'équation, j'ai été accusée de meurtre à sa place et quand Snow White a finalement comprit la vérité, elle a ... Elle a osé me faire croire qu'en remettant le cœur de ma mère à sa place, je retrouverai une mère qui m'aimerait et serait là pour moi. C'était sans doute vrai mais il avait été ensorcelé et quelques secondes après que je l'aie fait, elle est morte dans mes bras.

A quelques mètres de là la Princesse émit un petit cri de surprise étouffé derrière une main. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle osa lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil.

\- Ensuite vos parents ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de ramener tout le monde dans la forêt enchantée. Miss Swan n'était pas d'accord. Je suppose qu'en ayant grandi dans ce monde, elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter pour la forêt enchantée où tout était si ... archaïque. Nous nous sommes donc rapprochées. Avec quelques autres rares habitants de Storybrook, nous voulions rester et nous avions convenu de trouver un moyen de concilier tout le monde. Mais Snow White et son mari n'ont pas voulu attendre. Ils ont lancé la malédiction et j'ai cru que Miss Swan et Henry m'avaient trahie.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils sont venus vous voir et ils vous ont annoncé ce qu'était vraiment la malédiction. _J'ai vu ce souvenir_ ! Je les ai vus vous expliquer et vous demander de ne pas vous venger de ... de mes parents.

La sorcière acquiesça, incapable de retenir la magie volatile qui s'échappait de ses poings pourtant serrés. Le chant des oiseaux s'arrêta en même temps que celui de l'eau qui se figea dans la cascade, suspendue en un millier de gouttes argentées dans l'air chargé d'électricité.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée ici ... J'avais conservé tous mes souvenirs. Et vous ... Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant.

Elle sursauta au contact de la main qui se posa sur son bras, se dégageant de la tentative de réconfort que l'autre venait de tenter de lui offrir. Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et y pleurer jusqu'à assécher son corps mais elle fit l'effort de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun contrôle sur la magie que ces souvenirs venaient de réveiller.

\- Je suis désolée, l'entendit-elle s'excuser.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir des parents aussi idiots ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien ...

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir forcée à me raconter ça et je ... Je suis désolée si elle ... Si je vous ai fait du mal. Là bas.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je vous en ai fait aussi.

\- Alors ... Vous ne l'aimiez pas ? Même pas un petit peu ?

La formulation aurait pu la faire rire mais les pouvoirs qui crépitaient tout autour d'elle l'inquiétaient trop pour qu'elle s'y laisse aller.

\- Non Emma. Je ... J'étais attirée par elle oui. Physiquement, c'est indéniable. Et j'admirais sa force, sa détermination et la façon qu'elle avait de me tenir tête mais non ... Je ne l'aimais pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne m'aimait.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être sûre ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- L'importance ? Et si la malédiction est brisée ?! Et si Miss Swan me remplace ?! Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? Est-ce que vous m'aimerez toujours ? Est-ce que je vous aimerai ?

\- Pourquoi vous remplacerait-elle ? Vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne ...

\- Mais même vous, vous n'en êtes pas sûre ...

\- Non. Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait en effet ... Mais seul un baiser d'amour véritable pourrait ramener cette partie de vous. Et nous ... Nous ne sommes visiblement pas des âmes soeurs. Alors à moins que ... que ...

\- Que quoi ?

\- A moins que vous ne décidiez d'aller tenter votre chance ailleurs, ces souvenirs ne reviendront pas.

\- Neal m'a dit qu'il allait trouver le moyen.

\- _Neal_ veut faire de vous une compagne pour traverser l'éternité que son père lui a allouée, répondit-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa jalousie.

Cette fois elle n'arrêta pas la main qui se posa quelque part dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère après vous que j'ai oublié à qui j'appartiens Regina.

La phrase la fit frissonner. Quelque chose en elle aurait voulu pouvoir se rassurer en se retournant et emprisonnant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite et lui faire gémir son nom, la marquer et l'empêcher de pouvoir désirer qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Mais il était trop tôt. Trop tôt même pour qu'elle ose poser une main si honnête fut-elle sur elle et encore moins ses lèvres.

\- Épousez-moi.

Les mots lui avaient échappé et si elle n'avait pas été la Reine qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle se serait certainement frappée pour sa bêtise.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est Sidney qui vous a parlé de ça ?

\- Non, mentit-elle en s'autorisant à se tourner pour faire face à la jeune femme qui avait apparemment rougi de honte. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ne me répondez pas tout de suite. Ne me répondez pas tout court en fait, je vous le re demanderai certainement plus tard mais _non_ , vous ne m'appartenez pas. _Pas encore_. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas un moyen pour m'arrêter d'être en colère contre vous ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je le suis toujours.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, lui répondit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant enfin en un sourire.

Le regard de la blonde s'y fixa immédiatement et elle dut se faire violence lorsqu'elle s'avança vers elle. Le doigt qu'elle posa sur la bouche de la Princesse lui valut un froncement de sourcils.

\- Emma, je ne demande pas mieux que de vous emmener dans la première chambre libre de ce château mais ma magie est encore instable et je ne suis pas sure que vous ayez les idées très claires après tout ce que je viens de vous avouer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que vous allez me laisser rester ici un moment pour réfléchir ?

\- J'aurais aimé vous ramener chez nous mais si vous désirez être seule je préfère encore que vous le soyez avec Maléfique qu'avec Baelfire.

\- Chez _nous_ ? releva-t-elle uniquement.

\- Et bien, tout ce qui est à moi sera bientôt à vous non ?

Si son sourire en coin était un indicateur suffisant pour prouver à la blonde qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir eu ces paroles déplacées, il contribua largement à la faire rougir à nouveau.

\- Je ... Je vais rester ici un peu. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que je dirai à non à Neal si il cherche à me voir. Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison de douter de lui.

Le " _contrairement à vous"_ n'était pas audible mais il eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon que la brune aurait reçu en plein ventre. Mais à quoi d'autre aurait-elle du s'attendre ? Elle n'avait fait qu'omettre la vérité à la jeune femme qui l'avait découverte sans crier gare. Elle dut se détourner à nouveau pour cacher les signes de sa colère, serrant les dents à l'idée que le fils du Ténébreux puisse avoir le moindre avantage par rapport à elle.

Mais il avait eu raison, elle n'avait aucun droit de forcer Emma à quoi que ce soit. Et si elle n'avait aucun doute sur son pouvoir de séduction et l'attraction quasi démesurée qui existait entre elles, elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait avoir la confiance de la jeune femme. Sans elle, leur relation serait vouée à l'échec.

\- Je comprends, finit-elle par murmurer. Vous savez où me joindre si vous avez d'autres questions. Ou quoi que ce soit. Vraiment.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la jeune femme en aurait à foison une fois qu'elle aurait digéré ce qu'elle venait d'ores et déjà d'apprendre et elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée.

Apparemment trop perturbée par ce qui se passait en elle, elle ne réapparut pas bien loin, s'écroulant sur le tapis où elle venait d'atterrir devant une cheminée. Sa magie fit montrer les flammes dans l'antre et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le sanglot qui avait menacé de lui échapper plus tôt.

\- Gina ?

Elle sentit à peine la présence de la femme qui vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, accueillant avec réticence les bras qui l'entourèrent en une embrasse qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ... J'ai peur Mal. J'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie.

\- Calme toi. Je n'ai pas prévu de rénovation ici pour encore quelques années et j'aimerais que mon salon reste intact.

La remarque lui arracha un petit rire mais les flammes hautes de plusieurs mètres ne retombèrent pas.

\- Ce petit morveux a le culot de croire que nous allons nous livrer une compétition pour Emma ...

\- Terrible, lui répondit l'autre pince sans rire en faisant rouler les r du seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire ?

\- Dis moi.

\- Ce petit enfoiré a ses chances.

Elle fut presque outrée du rire que sa déclaration provoqua, l'indignation effaçant momentanément le poids de sa peine.

\- Mal, gronda-t-elle.

\- Oh quoi chérie ? Vraiment ? Si tu ne veux pas que je me moque de toi, ne me rends pas la tâche si aisée ... Cet enfant n'a aucune chance face à toi ...

\- Mal, Emma et lui étaient proches là bas. C'est le père d'Henry bon sang ! Et ... Et j'ai peur d'avoir perdu sa confiance.

\- Dans ce cas bats-toi pour la récupérer, lui répondit-elle soudain bien plus sérieuse.

\- Je lui ai parlé de Storybrook. D'Emma Swan ...

\- Alors laisse lui du temps.

Elle savait tout ça. Savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire à part attendre que la Princesse revienne vers elle mais la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. Et ajoutée à ça la peur qui rongeait son estomac au point de lui faire mal, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée sans nouvelle d'elle. Les sombres pensées furent interrompues par la présence d'Emma dont elle sentit la magie en direction d'une des portes qui donnaient sur la pièce. Rassemblant son courage la sorcière se força à reprendre le dessus sur ses pouvoirs, laissant les flammes reprendre leur aspect habituel.

A ses côtés la blonde se leva avant elle et elle accepta la main qui lui fut tendue pour en faire de même.

\- Tiens moi au courant si elle rejoint Baelfire, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Si la formule avait été prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les yeux clairs de Maléfique ne contenaient qu'une profonde sincérité qui la rassura l'espace d'un instant. Essuyant ses larmes de deux doigts, la brune lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Sans surprise, elle y trouva son amante, adossée à la porte, les bras croisés. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut surprise de voir l'auréole argentée flotter dans ses iris clairs. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites risquaient-elle de réveiller un peu plus la magie qui dormait en elle ? Celle emplie de fureur dont Emma parlait avec peur ? Aurait-elle du prévenir Maléfique des risques qu'elles courraient si jamais ses pouvoirs se réveillaient ?

Mais pour l'heure aucune colère dans le regard qui la défiait. S'il était noir c'était pour d'autres raisons réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'une électricité statique faisait se dresser tous les poils de son corps dans un frisson qu'elle ne parvint pas à masquer. Sa réaction étira les lèvres de la blonde en un sourire impertinent qu'elle aurait adoré effacé avec les siennes.

\- A bientôt Emma, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait l'instant d'après.

\- Sûrement.

 **.**

 **.**

Lancé au galop sur tout le trajet du retour Hadès était pourtant à peine essoufflé lorsqu'elle le laissa entre les mains d'un palefrenier dans ses écuries. Il faisait presque nuit déjà et une ambiance lourde pesait dans tout le château. La pensée que sa mère ait pu causer le moindre désordre la fit froncer les sourcils. A dos de cheval, elle était parvenue à se faire à l'idée qu'elle surmonterait tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Si Cora était bel et bien de son côté, plus rien ne représentait réellement une menace. Et quand bien même Emma choisissait de faire confiance à Baelfire, elle trouverait certainement le moyen de lui faire perdre la face. Après tout, son père lui avait offert des pouvoirs semblables aux siens, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'il possède également les mêmes défauts. Oui ... Si elle en était réduite à ça, elle ferait tomber dans ses travers le fils du Ténébreux sans aucun regret pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la Princesse.

\- Majesté ?

Le petit sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres s'effaça lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'inquiétude qui avait teinté son titre.

\- Commandant ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Le ... Le mari de Snow White est ici. Dans la salle de guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment est-il arrivé ?

\- Euh ... Par magie je suppose.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de se rendre à pieds jusqu'à la salle, préférant s'y transporter en un nuage de fumée violette. Le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit lui fit étouffer un rire moqueur. Assis en bout de table dans un fauteuil en pierre Charmant avait l'air d'un enfant qui vient d'être convoqué devant la directrice de son école pour une blague de mauvais gout. Et pour cause, à l'autre extrémité de la table, Cora se tenait droite, parfaitement immobile, le regard rivé sur lui. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

Parce qu'elle reconnaissait la tactique comme une de celles qu'elle aimait employer, Regina fut capable de discerner l'amusement dans les yeux pourtant froids qui refusaient de lâcher l'homme dans le but de le mettre mal à l'aise et fut presque tentée de faire durer le plaisir. Mais l'instant d'après les perles d'ébènes si semblables aux siennes glissèrent presque imperceptiblement vers elle. Le rapide examen qui fut fait d'elle lui valut un froncement de sourcils inquiet qu'elle repoussa d'un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Debout, ordonna la Reine des Cœurs en brisant le silence qui devait persister depuis un long moment déjà.

Cette fois elle ne cacha pas son sourire lorsque l'autre s'exécuta par réflexe, tournant sur lui même pour comprendre la cause de l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

\- Oh Reg... Majesté !

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Mon château est-il le seul endroit au monde où votre femme ne vous sautera pas dessus ?

La remarque fit rougir le souverain mais elle ne s'autorisa pas à prolonger la plaisanterie, approchant le fauteuil que sa mère venait de libérer pour lui laisser place. Assise, elle sentit toute la fatigue de la journée retomber sur elle. La main qui se posa sur une de ses épaules en signe de soutien allégea sensiblement la tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans tout son corps et elle fut brièvement étonnée que sa mère sache pratiquer ce genre de magie.

\- Alors Charmant ? J'attends ... Comment êtes vous arrivé là ?

\- Je cherchais à vous joindre Majesté mais c'est ... C'est votre mère qui a entendu mon appel et elle a décidé qu'il serait préférable que nous nous parlions en face à face.

Elle avait surtout décidé de s'amuser à ses dépends, devina-t-elle. L'inconfort qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à cacher en sa présence était rafraîchissant même pour elle.

\- À me parler de quoi ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre conv...

\- J'ai bonne mémoire oui. Aux faits, _Majesté._

Le titre qu'elle avait utilisé sembla encore d'avantage le mettre mal à l'aise. Les idiots avaient beau clamer que la distinction leur été due, il n'empêchait qu'ils l'avaient tout bonnement volée. Pour l'instant elle restait la seule souveraine légitime de la Forêt Enchantée et toutes les terres du royaume noir qu'elle s'était ensuite appropriées par l'acier de ses soldats.

\- Je ... Je n'ai pas réussi à interroger ma femme mais hier soir j'ai mis une potion dans son vin et ...

L'hésitation la fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'avait donc fait le oh si innocent chevalier à sa chère et tendre ? Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir pu le voir à l'oeuvre. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer être subtil ... Mais après tout il était nul besoin de subtilité lorsqu'on cherchait à duper quelqu'un comme Snow White ...

\- Et elle est tombée dans un profond sommeil.

\- Un sommeil éternel ? s'amusa-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait un air outré.

\- Non ! Non je ne ferais jamais ça et puis ... Et puis je ne sais pas si je parviendrais encore à la réveiller d'un simple baiser à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Les faits, rappela-t-elle, sa patience s'épuisant à une allure folle.

\- J'ai profité de son sommeil pour fouiller ses affaires et j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Elle était à deux doigts d'élever à nouveau la voix pour le pousser à continuer son récit lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans une poche intérieure de son costume pour en sortir un petit rouleau de parchemin. Son cœur s'emballa à la vue du simple objet. Elle en avait tenu un semblable dans ses mains il y avait de cela des dizaines d'années ... Un simple petit parchemin qui contenait une des magies les plus puissantes dont elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'être témoin.

La trépidation qu'elle éprouvait soudain l'empêcha pourtant d'agir dans l'immédiat, les mains tremblantes, elle se contenta d'observer tandis qu'un petit nuage de fumée violette transportait directement l'objet des mains du mari de Snow White dans celles de Cora qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour dérouler les quelques centimètres qu'il contenait.

Les yeux sombres scannèrent avec avidité le contenu du document et elle eut frisson lorsque sa mère émit un petit rire qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à celui de la femme sans cœur qu'elle était autrefois.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors une pomme empoisonnée pourrait très bien faire l'affaire si tu voulais te débarrasser de ta pire ennemie ma chérie. Cet idiot a raison, aucun baiser d'amour véritable ne pourrait plus la sauver.

Cette fois la curiosité fut plus forte et elle eut le droit à un regard exaspéré de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui arracha presque le parchemin pour le lire à son tour. Elle aurait du savoir que son ex belle fille ne sacrifierait jamais son cœur ni quoi que ce soit de terriblement handicapant. Elle n'en avait pas le cran. Mais elle en avait l'idiotie. Et si formulés comme ils l'étaient les mots avaient l'air innocents, Regina avait appris à décrypter les frasques de Rumplestilskin.

\- Contre une goutte de sang, une goutte de ténèbres, lut-elle un passage à voix haute.

\- Une goutte ... Elle a du penser qu'elle n'aurait à sacrifier qu'une toute petite goutte de sang. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé berger ?

\- Je ... Je crois. À la fin elle a du piquer son doigt avec la pointe de la dague de Rumplestiltskin.

A ces mots Cora fut prise d'un rire qui parvint presque à la faire frissonner tandis que le mari de Snow White se recroquevillait visiblement sur lui même, conscient qu'on se moquait de sa stupidité.

\- C'est un très vieil usage de la dague. Avant même que l'on ait appris à se servir de la magie pour arracher les cœurs. Les Ténébreux utilisaient leurs dagues sur les êtres qu'ils voulaient asservir. Elle n'absorbe peut être qu'une seule goutte de sang mais ce qu'elle injecte dans l'esclave se multiplie à l'infini. Jusqu'à ce que ... Pour chaque goutte de sang, il y ait aussi une goutte de ténèbres. En résumé votre femme n'a plus qu'une demie humanité. Rumple pourrait très bien s'en servir comme d'un pantin mais je doute que ce soit son but ...

\- Quel était son but dans ce cas ? demanda la Reine, même pas étonnée par l'étendue des connaissances que possédait sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il devait y trouver son intérêt, c'est certain.

\- La première malédiction avait été lancée pour qu'il retrouve son fils ... Qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à y renoncer ?

\- Neal n'était pas en bons termes avec son père, intervint Charmant sous leurs regards étonnés. Peut-être qu'il cherchait le moyen de le retrouver dans de meilleures dispositions ? C'est le cas aujourd'hui non ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses ...

\- Et ... Et ma femme ? Comment peut-on faire pour la sauver ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible ...

Elle qui ne s'était pas prononcée vit facilement le plaisir que sa mère prit à annoncer la nouvelle au souverain dont le corps entier sembla s'affaisser sous le poids de la tristesse. Pourtant elle connaissait suffisamment bien la Reine des cœurs pour savoir qu'elle venait de mentir mais elle préféra rester silencieuse. Sauver Snow White n'était absolument pas dans ses projets. Elle avait déjà consenti à ne pas l'anéantir pour faire plaisir à Emma alors ...

Comme si le seul fait d'avoir pensé à elle accentuait la connexion qui existait entre elle, la bague qu'elle portait à l'annuaire électrifia toute sa main l'espace d'un instant, la forçant à serrer le poing sous l'œil interrogateur de Cora. Elle ne s'excusa pas avant de sortir de table, montant un étage pour rejoindre ses chambres où presque sans surprise un corbeau noir l'attendait avec un message attaché à un de ses serres.

" Elle est partie " annonçait uniquement le parchemin qu'elle fit brûler dans une boule de feu. Et aucun miroir chez Rumplestiltskin pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait ...

\- Je suppose que tant que tu es en colère c'est un bon signe pour moi ... murmura-t-elle en s'adressant au solitaire qui brillait d'une lueur fauve à son doigt.

 **.**

 **.**

La colère n'avait pas faibli et elle avait mis une éternité avant de pouvoir s'endormir, blottie contre le corps musclé de son Lynx. Le lien qu'elle avait créé et entretenu entre leurs deux magies lui avait toujours permis de savoir quelles émotions éprouvait la Princesse et elle n'était plus surprise lorsqu'elle était envahie par une sensation qui lui était étrangère. Elle avait déjà eu les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle n'était pas triste, elle avait déjà partagé la furie de la blonde, s'en était parfois même nourrie pour augmenter sa propre puissance ... Elle avait partagé sa nostalgie, son sentiment d'impuissance et son désir mais rarement elle avait eu le droit de sentir ses propres entrailles se serrer de rage au point où elles le faisaient à présent.

Jusque dans ses songes elle avait été poursuivie par leur connexion, rêvant pour la première fois depuis des années qu'elle assassinait de sang froid des centaines d'hommes sur un champ de bataille. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à elle qui la réveilla mais un grand fracas quelque part dans les étages inférieur. Quelques secondes elle resta interdite, immobile dans son lit, guettant le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce que son animal de compagnie bondisse vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Gardes !

La voix du Commandant avait raisonné dans le lointain, la faisant sortir de son immobilité. D'un bond, elle aussi fut debout, sans faire attention à la tenue de guerre dont sa magie était en train de l'habiller. La même qu'elle portait quelques secondes plus tôt dans ses rêves tandis qu'une fumée d'un violet profond l'emportait d'instinct dans le hall de son château.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait la surprit. Plusieurs gardes royaux s'y tenaient, lances en main, encerclant la haute stature d'un cheval à la robe d'un beige presque doré. Bandit. Chevauchée par la Princesse qu'elle pouvait voir trembler de rage depuis là où elle était. Le halo argenté qui brillait dans les yeux clairs ne l'étonna même pas mais elle sentit son coeur se serrer d'appréhension en voyant la main qu'elle tenait fermement crispée autour de son pendentif.

\- Princesse ?

Sa voix fit retourner certains des gardes à qui elle ordonna d'un simple signe de tête de cesser leur menace. Seul Graham se permit de désobéir, raffermissant sa poigne sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Autour d'eux l'air crépitait d'étincelles argentées et un instant l'horrible idée que toute cette colère puisse être dirigée contre elle la paralysa.

\- Emma ?

L'intéressée trouva enfin son regard et elle sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger lorsqu'elle n'y vit que de la peur. Elle portait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas du tout ce qui lui arrive qui la décida à combler la distance qui restait entre elles. Une main posée sur l'étalon le fit disparaître en un nuage de fumée, accueillant dans ses bras le poids de la blonde qui eut du mal à tenir droite.

\- Calme-toi mon ange.

\- Je suis ... Je suis tellement en colère. _Elle_ est tellement en colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ... Il a dit ...

Peut-être était-ce la magie de son amante qui appelait si bien la sienne, ou peut-être lui était-ce entièrement dû, mais Regina dut serrer les dents pour ne pas la forcer à lui en dire plus. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle avait peur de ce que l'autre avait pu lui apprendre, peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire et peur de sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle serait au courant ...

\- Il m'a montré des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de nous. Là bas. Et je ... Je l'aimais. Elle l'aimait.

Cette fois c'était la jalousie qu'elle devait ravaler, détournant un instant les yeux pour se donner le temps d'y cacher le démon qu'on aurait certainement pu y voir.

\- Je ... On s'est embrassés.

Elle sentit le contrôle lui échapper à la seconde même où les paroles furent sorties de la bouche de la jeune femme, faisant exploser plusieurs vitres qui donnaient sur le parvis du château. La sorcière abandonna tout contact avec la blonde, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Le dos résolument tourné, elle fit l'effort de se concentrer sur autre chose. Autre chose que son envie de violenter la blonde. Comme le fait que Graham avait eu la présence d'esprit de chasser tous les autres gardes, restant seul avec elles deux. Il avait l'air désolé d'assister à une telle scène, lèvres pincées et yeux à terre.

\- Regina je ...

\- Je suis désolée ? devina-t-elle moqueuse.

\- N... Non, j'allais v...

- _Non_ ?!

\- J'allais vous demander de me pardonner !

Emma venait de crier, le talon d'une de ses bottes allant s'écraser sur le sol en marbre qui se fissura. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce que qui que ce soit ose lever la voix devant elle.

\- Vous êtes en colère ? Bordel, vous êtes en colère ?! sembla-t-elle continuer à s'énerver. Vous voyez pas que je suis pas bien ? Ça vous viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que ... que ...

Les mots l'avaient fait se retourner avec hâte et l'examen minutieux qu'elle fit de la Princesse la fit momentanément se calmer. Seulement alors remarqua-t-elle les traces rouges qui striaient son cou, les paupières encore bouffies par les larmes et la lèvre fendue que des dents trituraient nerveusement.

\- Que quoi ? poussa-t-elle avec prudence.

\- Il ... Il n'a pas compris ... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je disais non. J'ai refusé ... Et il ...

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Non !

- _Non_ ? Vous le défendez ? Que vous a-t-il fait exactement ?

\- Rien. Il a ... Il a juste essayé de me déshabiller. On s'est un peu battus et finalement ... Je me suis enfuie.

\- _Oh_ il a _juste_ tenté de vous déshabiller ? Mais comme _finalemen_ t vous vous êtes _enfuie_ tout va bien ?!

Sa voix était descendue d'un octave, presque mielleuse et à présent il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était bien d'elle que la Princesse était effrayée.

\- Vous êtes comme elle. En colère. Vous ne comprenez pas ...

 _\- Je ne comprends pas_ ?! explosa-t-elle.

Ses mains agrippèrent le col déjà abîmé de la chemise que la jeune femme portait et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer sans aucun égard pour les larmes qu'elle voyait se rassembler dans les yeux clairs.

- _Oui_ , je suis en colère. Et cette colère que vous sentez en vous ? _Oui_ , c'est sans doute _Elle_. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes assez intelligentes pour comprendre ce que ce salopard a essayé de faire Emma ! Alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas ici ... C'est vous !

\- Lâchez-moi !

Elle n'obéit pas à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné, trop dépassée par sa propre colère pour faire attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- _Lâchez-moi_ ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous aussi vous vous laissez emporter par vos pouvoirs ?! Comme Neal !

La comparaison la refroidit suffisamment pour qu'elle la repousse d'un geste sec et elle ne s'était pas attendue à l'accusation qui suivit.

\- Vous pensez que ça m'amuse ? De quel droit est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous en prendre à moi ? C'est vous qu'il faudrait accuser !

\- M... Moi ? balbutia-t-elle incrédule.

\- À cause de qui est-ce que je porte ce foutu collier ? Qui m'empêche d'utiliser ma magie ?! Si j'en avais eu, j'aurais certainement pu me défendre ! J'aurais appris depuis longtemps à la maîtriser ! J'étais terrorisée ! J'arrivais même pas à me servir des pouvoirs que j'utilise d'habitude ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas, je me sentais impuissante alors que ... Que je la sentais, _elle_ , avoir envie de le tuer ! Vous savez ce que ça fait ? _Non_ !

\- Emma ...

Mais l'intéressée ne l'écoutait pas, la main crispée sur le collier qu'elle lui avait offert des années auparavant.

\- Vous dites que vous m'aimerez toujours telle que je suis mais vous avez supprimé une grande part de moi avec ce collier.

\- Pour votre protection Emma ! Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant, votre magie était dangereuse ! Vous parlez de perte de contrôle mais c'est vous qui êtes en train de vous faire manipuler par vos pouvoirs. Lâchez ce collier.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Elle était en train de la perdre réalisa-t-elle lorsque les iris clairs perdirent toute trace de leur véritable couleur pour céder place à un tourbillon argenté.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre vous.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Elle n'était pas sûre que la main qu'avait levée la Princesse se soit apprêtée à avoir un quelconque effet mais elle préféra la prudence à un accident. Une force invisible venait d'immobiliser la blonde dans son geste et elle s'autorisa enfin à se rapprocher d'elle à petits pas.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre vous, répéta-t-elle. Mais je compte bien vous empêcher de nous faire perdre notre temps.

\- Parce que vous êtes si sûre de gagner ?

\- Vous pourriez peut-être me surprendre Princesse mais je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issue d'un éventuel combat, en effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question avait été murmurée, leurs deux corps assez proches maintenant pour que leur échange n'ait plus besoin d'être entendu par le Commandant qui était resté en retrait.

\- Parce que je suis votre Reine Emma et que je pourrais vous soumettre avec des mots seulement.

\- On parie ?

Il y eut un craquement quelque part entre elles avant qu'elle ne sente la violente douleur transpercer sa main. Celle de son amante venait de broyer le pendentif qu'elle avait toujours fermement tenu dans son poing réalisa-t-elle. La sorcière eut à peine le temps de penser à protéger Graham avant qu'une vague de magie se répande en un bruit assourdissant dans toute la pièce. Le château entier avait du en trembler à en juger par les chutes d'objets et de meubles qu'elle pouvait entendre depuis des étages supérieurs.

\- Vous croyez qu'il s'en serait pris à moi si j'étais comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, détaillant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Les yeux clairs n'existaient plus, entièrement remplacés par un furieux tourbillon argent qui donnait un air spectral à son amante dont les boucles blondes volaient, suspendues en l'air par la force de la magie qu'elle avait déployé sans le comprendre. Emma avait beau eu lui confier qu'elle avait l'impression de renfermer de la magie noire, la Reine eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle reconnut les pouvoirs qui crépitaient dans la pièce.

Noirs oui. Pas une once de magie blanche dans la force brute qui fissurait les murs et aurait déchiqueté sa peau si ses propres pouvoirs ne la protégeaient pas. La Princesse était pourtant le produit d'un Amour Véritable, de la magie blanche à l'état pur et qu'importe ce qui avait pu la tourmenter toutes ses années, qu'importe que quelque chose en elle ce soit souvenu d'Emma Swan et ait conservé la colère qu'elle éprouvait dans ses derniers instants, il n'était pas logique qu'elle ait été à ce point corrompue ...

Et pourtant ... Elle avait du mal à lutter contre la noirceur qu'elle sentait appeler sa propre magie au point qu'elle se force à faire quelques pas en arrière. Si elle succombait à la tentation, le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé autour de Graham s'écroulerait et il ne resterait plus rien de son plus fidèle soldat en quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _Gina_ ? On a peur ?

Le surnom la surprit plus encore. Dès le départ, Emma avait eu du mal à ne pas l'appeler par son prénom et avec le temps elle avait renoncé à lui faire respecter l'étiquette, lui accordant ce droit qu'elle appréciait secrètement. Mais _Gina_ ... Elle l'aurait peut être accepté dans d'autres circonstances mais à l'instant il semblait déplacé.

\- Peur de quoi ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- De moi ? De ce que je suis ?

\- De vous ? répéta-t-elle avec un faux rire. Je n'ai pas peur du Ténébreux et vous voudriez que j'aie peur ... _de vous_ ?

Sa remarque fit visiblement mouche, contrariant l'intéressée au point qu'elle déchaîne sans s'en rendre compte les éléments autour d'elle. L'air quasiment irrespirable se chargea d'avantage d'électricité, claquant ça et là au moindre contact avec un objet qui lui résistait. Elle allait devoir rénover toute la pièce quand ce petit show aurait pris fin.

\- Ne mentez pas. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Ça vous dégoûte.

\- C'est bien mal me connaître Emma ... Vous ne me dégoûtez pas, je dirais même le contraire. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que ce genre de magie m'attire énormément. Et vous ne m'effrayez pas non plus ... Vous me donnez plutôt envie de faire de très mauvaises choses. De vous apprendre à les faire. Avec moi.

Sans surprise elle sourit au désir qui assombrit les yeux pourtant envahis d'argent. Elle qui s'était persuadée un peu plus tôt que lui donner du temps et de l'espace était le seul moyen de regagner la confiance de la femme qu'elle aimait, n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de la contrôler sans la combattre.

\- Alors apprenez moi.

Elle agit par instinct lorsqu'elle combla l'espace restant entre elles, ravie des talons aiguilles qui lui donnaient l'avantage de la taille quand elle voulut toiser la Princesse d'un regard condescendant.

\- Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres Lieutenant. Je suis la plus expérimentée et surtout je suis votre Reine. Leçon numéro une Em-ma, je n'ai pas besoin de mener de combat, je suis _toujours_ la gagnante. À genoux maintenant.

L'intéressée eut beau obéir il n'y avait pas une once de soumission dans le regard qui la dévorait.

\- Vous souvenez-vous du serment que vous m'avez prêté Lieutenant ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Alors pourquoi défiez vous votre Reine ? gronda-t-elle avec toute la colère qu'elle put trouver en elle.

Elle faillit sourire à l'incertitude qui rida le front de la blonde. L'aplomb que lui conférait sa magie était en train de s'effriter et elle n'avait qu'une seule chance de faire s'écrouler le masque derrière lequel se cachait son amante.

\- Vous pensez peut être que ces pouvoirs vous donnent des droits ? Peut-être vous donnent-ils le droit de devenir mon apprentie Emma, mais en aucun cas de me manquer de respect !

La voix glaciale était celle qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour parler à ses prisonniers, aux hommes et aux femmes pour lesquels elle n'avait aucune estime. Le mensonge sans vergogne avait beau brûler sa langue, il avait l'air de faire effet sur la blonde qui vivait très mal le fait d'être traitée de la sorte. L'horreur qui s'était peinte sur son visage en était une preuve suffisante, la jeune femme apparemment mortifiée d'avoir eu un tel comportement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

\- Oh mon dieu Regina, je suis ... je suis désolée. Mes paroles étaient déplacées.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle d'approuver ravie de la honte qui colorait la peau claire de la Princesse.

\- Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de me parler comme ça non plus, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre enchaîner. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous mettre en colère contre moi alors que ...

\- Alors que vous m'aviez affirmé savoir à qui vous apparteniez quelques heures plus tôt ? suggéra-t-elle en retenant très mal son mépris.

\- Je le sais ! Je suis à vous Regina. Je le pensais vraiment ! Je le pense.

\- Dans ce cas c'est un terme dont nous n'avons pas la même définition ...

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Regina, je vous en supplie, n'allez pas croire ça. Il n'y a que vous. Je ne veux que de vous. Pour le restant de mes jours. C'était peut être elle, elle ...

\- Arrêtez de parler comme si Elle n'était pas vous ! coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et ne vous cachez pas derrière cette excuse déplorable.

\- Pardon. Pardonnez-moi.

Cette fois les excuses prenaient tout leur sens à genoux, irrémédiablement sincères et la Reine eut du mal à ne pas les accepter. Autour d'elles l'air avait cessé d'être électrique, l'énergie toujours palpable semblant se résorber progressivement. Son regard tomba sur les mains jointes et encore tâchées du sang qu'avait fait couler le pendentif lorsqu'elle l'avait brisé. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle envisage d'en recréer un. Tant pis pour les effets secondaires, au point où en était son château, quelques dégâts de plus ou de moins ne se verraient pas ... Quant à Emma ... Elle pourrait toujours trouver le moyen de contrôler ses accès de colère si elle en avait à nouveau décida-t-elle. La Princesse avait raison. Elle devait l'accepter dans tout ce qu'elle était.

\- Debout. Vous trouverez le moyen de vous faire pardonner plus tard. Montez dans ma ... Dans une chambre et prenez un bain. Reposez-vous, nous réglerons le sort de Baelfire plus tard.

\- Dans _une_ chambre ? Vous vous êtes reprise parce que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille dans la votre ou parce que vous pensez que je ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans n'importe quelle pièce du château Emma.

\- Même celle où vous gardez vos souvenirs ?

La question la fit marquer un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre une décision qui la surprit elle même. Elle se donna pourtant le temps de la formuler à haute voix en avançant une main vers le corps qui lui semblait à la fois si près et si loin d'elle. Ses ongles recouverts d'un vernis rouge presque noir coururent sur la longueur d'une manche du chemisier qu'elle portait et malgré la colère qui l'envahit à nouveau lorsqu'ils finirent par remonter jusque dans le décolleté de la blonde et à sa gorge marquée de rouge, elle se força à trouver en elle la magie blanche nécessaire à la soigner.

En face d'elle la Princesse avait la respiration saccadée lorsque sa main finit sa course sous son menton quand elle soigna la lèvre fendue avant de l'obliger à affronter son regard.

\- Même celle là oui. Plus aucun secret entre nous.

Ses quelques mots lui valurent un sourire éblouissant qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à revoir de si tôt.

\- Mais vous devez me promettre de ne plus rien me cacher non plus, prévint-elle.

La condition fut immédiatement acceptée à coup de hochements de tête enthousiastes et ce fut à son tour de rire sous le regard émerveillé de la plus jeune.

\- Je vous aime Regina. Vraiment.

\- Je sais.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emma anéantisse l'espace restant entre elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'attendait encore à l'onde de choc qui fit trembler le sol de tout le château lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Les siennes s'entrouvrirent de surprise, sa bouche immédiatement envahie par la langue de son amante qui la retint lorsqu'elle ses genoux faillirent céder sous son poids. Quelque chose s'était brûlé un chemin jusque dans son cœur qu'elle pouvait sentir irradier d'une énergie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Une main s'agrippa à sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre colonisait le creux de ses reins pour les rapprocher et elle se laissa aller au baiser qui lui coupa le souffle en moins de quelques secondes.

Pourtant aussi rapidement qu'il était monté en intensité, il mourut lorsque la blonde s'en arracha. Immobilisée à quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune femme semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle l'observa bouche bée tenter de reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce que la respiration encore saccadée elle finisse par lever ses iris encore hantés de paillettes d'argent vers elle.

La Reine aurait pu jurer que ses entrailles venaient de se déchirer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard clair où se bousculaient les émotions à une allure anormale.

Confusion. Colère. Peur. Regret. Tristesse.

Comme si elle avait pu sentir que ses émotions étaient trop facilement visibles, l'autre se hâte de briser leur échange, ses yeux allant s'accrocher à la main qu'elle tenait toujours posée sur sa mâchoire avant de suivre le mouvement de ses doigts lorsqu'ils migrèrent vers ses lèvres en les effleurant. Presque comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qui était en train de se passer ... Presque comme si la sensation lui était étrangère.

\- M... Miss Swan ? s'entendit-elle demander la voix cassée par les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir.

En vain, comprit-elle lorsqu'un pouce effaça le sillon d'eau qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Pourtant l'autre ne lui répondait pas, restant interdite quelques secondes durant. Les yeux clairs la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds en un examen qui la fit littéralement trembler et si elle crut qu'elle allait prendre la parole lorsque sa langue humecta ses lèvres, la sorcière manqua s'écrouler lorsque la silhouette d'Emma disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire

* * *

 _Je vous ai fait languir pour ce TLK hein ? ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut vous tous ! Et oui je sais, je sais, encore un retard monstrueux dont je vous prie de m'excuser ... Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour me bouger ;) J'ai la tête à d'autres fics en ce moment mais promis celle ci sera finie !_

 _En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, j'ai une collection impressionnante d'OS dans mon ordi et je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait que j'en fasse un recueil ici après quelques corrections ... Bref, dites moi si ça vous tente ça me permettrait de vous faire patienter quand je prends trop de retard sur une fic !_

 _C.H.A.P J'ai bien aimé ton ça va chier des bulles xD Mais en effet, ça risque pour certains ;) ... ElsyCiel tu dois m'en vouloir pour ce retard ... Mais bien sur que SwanQueen is real ! Plus que jamais ^^ Raphi5930 ravie de te revoir dans les commentaires ! Tkt pas, tu sauras bien vite pour Emma et je te laisse découvrir un petit aperçu de ce qu'elle fera pour se venger dans ce chapitre ;)_

 _Attention, comme j'avais vraiment honte de mon retard, ce chapitre n'est même pas passé entre les mains de ma beta, donc à vos risques & périls ^^ Bonne lecture my dears !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _La coccinelle n'a jamais roulé aussi vite dans les rues de Storybrook. Les pneus crissent à chaque virage qu'elle prend, ignorant les feux rouges dans la rue principale. De toute manière qui est assez fou pour être ailleurs que chez soi dans un moment pareil ? Ailleurs qu'auprès des siens dans les dernières minutes qui les séparent d'une toute autre vie ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est en train de fuir. Fuir ses parents. Fuir vers Regina._

 _\- Maman !_

 _Le cri la ramène brutalement à la réalité, évitant de justesse le dalmatien affolé et la Sauveuse en elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait s'arrêter. Aider. Rapporter le chien à son maître qui doit certainement se faire un sang d'encre. Mais_ non _. Aujourd'hui elle doit être égoïste._

 _\- Maman fait attention !_

 _Maman ... Le nom parvient encore à la mettre mal à l'aise parfois. Mais elle obéit. Ralentit. Un peu. Juste assez pour ne pas défoncer le portail du manoir lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant en un coup de frein à main. L'imposante maison les domine de toute sa hauteur et il y a un moment de flottement où les deux passagers de la voiture s'observent en silence._

 _\- Tu es sûre ? lui demande l'enfant._

 _\- Non. Mais il faut que j'essaye._

 _\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein ?_

 _Elle a un sourire. Un petit sourire triste tandis qu'il ouvre la portière et soudain le temps se remet à filer à une allure folle. La porte du numéro 108 s'ouvre sur une Regina qui a à peine pris le temps d'essuyer des larmes et elle a envie de tomber à genoux. Lui dire à quel point elle est belle. A quel point elle est forte et combien elle lui envie son adversité. A quel point elle va sûrement la détruire ... Quelque chose en elle se brise lorsqu'elle prend conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'elle doit penser en tant que Sauveuse et confier leur destin à la seule personne qui aura la force d'endosser son rôle._

 _Le nuage de fumée bleue s'insinue dans la maison et son cœur se brise encore un peu plus lorsque leurs mains se trouvent en faisant naître un bouclier autour d'elle._

 _\- Regina je ..._

 _Je suis désolée. Vous allez me détester. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de vous ?_

 _Mais l'autre n'a pas envie de l'entendre. Certainement pas envie que leur dernier moment de paix soit brisé par ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire._

 _Alors elle le fait. C'est sa dernière pensée consciente avant que le noir n'envahisse son esprit. Elle ne maîtrise toujours pas bien sa magie, mais c'est le moment ou jamais._

 _Regina est leur dernière chance._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Le même souvenir. Trois fois déjà qu'elle avait tenté de fermer l'œil pour se réveiller en sursaut, l'estomac tordu de culpabilité. A ses côtés, le lynx qui l'avait très vite rejoint, émit un grondement agacé qui la fit sourire. Elle avait beau eu fuir, il n'avait pas mis plus de quelques heures avant de la retrouver ... La présence rassurante était le moyen de se sentir proche de la Reine sans vraiment l'être. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

Ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir rêvé pourtant ... Quand la malédiction avait frappé, elle s'était bel et bien retrouvée prisonnière du corps d'un enfant. La présence de ses parents lui était parfois presque insupportable, aussi s'était-elle habituée à perdre conscience plongée dans ses souvenirs. C'était comme ça que ça s'était produit la première fois. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les chambres de la Reine. L'espace d'un instant elle avait été terrifiée. Terrifiée qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'elle et qu'elle en profite pour lui faire du mal. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé.

Alors elle avait pris l'habitude de concentrer toutes ses forces sur la seule présence qui l'apaisait. Et si elle ne contrôlait pas forcément ce que pouvait faire son corps, elle savourait chaque seconde où l'enfant qu'elle était alors pouvait se retrouver en présence de la sorcière.

Avec l'âge, elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à trouver la force d'exercer un quelconque contrôle sur ses actions. Et encore moins sur sa magie. Pourtant, elle avait vécu comme une réelle trahison le jour où Regina avait enfilé ce collier autour de son cou. Elle l'avait détestée et si elle avait brièvement tenté de l'oublier, le jour où elle l'avait revue dans le château d'Aurore avait scellé son destin. Parce que ce jour-là, c'était non seulement elle qu'elle avait fascinée, mais aussi la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque. Les années qui avaient filé son esprit s'était de plus en plus confondu avec celui de son alter ego au point qu'elle ait du mal à se souvenir si leurs consciences avaient bel et bien été séparées. Et puis Regina était re-rentrée dans sa vie. Et dès les premiers jours, elle n'avait plus eu aucun doute.

Elle l'aimait.

Savoir que le sentiment était réciproque, l'avait momentanément grisée, mais elle s'était bien vite assombrie. Qui Regina aimait-elle exactement ? Elle qui avait affirmé à plusieurs reprises lorsque la blonde l'interrogeait qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec " Miss Swan "...

Elle avait cru rêver la première fois que Regina avait posé les mains sur elle, mourir de jalousie parce que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui en avait le privilège ... Ses doutes étaient tels qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire fuir la Princesse avant la fin de la nuit. Ensuite était venue la colère ...

La colère qu'elle avait toujours éprouvée avait nourri celle de la jeune femme qu'elle était dans la forêt enchantée. Nourri ses doutes et sa soif de reconnaissance. La magie qu'elle sentait grandir en elle l'avait parfois trompée en une fausse impression de liberté, mais au moins avait-elle l'impression de pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle y était presque arrivée à plusieurs reprises, remarquant à quel point la Princesse semblait presque s'abandonner à elle lorsqu'elle était en colère, lui laisser le contrôle lorsqu'il fallait se battre, protéger, _tuer_.

Simple spectatrice, elle avait assisté aux efforts de la jeune femme pour découvrir la vérité, rageant de ne pouvoir l'aider. La soudaine prise de conscience qu'elle avait été forcée d'avoir en visionnant les souvenirs de la brune lui avait fait autant de plaisir que de peine. La sorcière s'était enfin sentie obligée de lui raconter la vérité mais la Princesse avait tout même eu besoin d'une autre version.

Celle de Neal ...

S'il trouvait grâce aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle était parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la noirceur que son père avait déversée en lui, les années d'expérience qui avait endurci son cœur l'avaient laissée totalement insensible aux excuses dans lesquelles il s'était confondu dès qu'elle avait pu se dégager de son emprise. Et tout comme Regina, elle avait eu envie de le tuer. Une envie si impérieuse qu'elle avait déchiré la Princesse, fragilisant le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur sa magie.

D'instinct, elle avait su que le collier qu'elle portait était un obstacle à son retour et elle avait tout fait hier soir pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée de ça ... _Quelqu'un d'autre_ en revanche le savait ...

\- Reste là, murmura-t-elle au félin qui avait cessé de dormir pour l'observer réfléchir depuis une bonne demie heure.

La blonde déplia ses jambes encore courbaturées par la folle course que Bandit avait menée pour regagner le château de Regina. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de la chambre où sa magie l'avait amenée lorsqu'elle avait voulu fuir, mais à en juger par le silence total des lieux, la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait devait être déserte. Un simple coup d'œil à la pièce dont les meubles étaient presque tous recouverts de d'immenses draps blancs, lui avait déjà révélé la présence d'un miroir dont elle s'approcha prudemment.

Le reflet qu'elle y vit ne lui était pas inconnu. Le visage pur dont l'avait dépourvu la prison lui avait à peine manqué. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée des rides à peine visibles qui étaient apparues sur son front et à l'angle de sa bouche.

\- Sidney, appela-t-elle après quelques instants à s'observer.

Elle n'eut pas à se répéter avant que l'intéressé n'apparaisse dans une brume bleue. Comme elle s'y était attendue après leur dernière conversation, il avait plutôt l'air agacé d'avoir été convoqué, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Deux cicatrices de plusieurs centimètres balafrant une de ses joues.

\- Vous vous êtes battu ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec un demi sourire.

\- La Reine m'a fait savoir qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont je vous avais parlé, sembla-t-il avouer. Elle veut que je vous fasse des excuses.

\- Faites-les.

\- Je m'excuse, Princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'appartient la décision de vous excuser. J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous demandez à Regina de vous pardonner ...

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. En espérant qu'elles seront acceptées, se corrigea-t-il les dents serrées.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Je veux parler à Cora.

\- S'il vous plaît, railla-t-il tout de même avant de céder place au décor d'une chambre qui lui était inconnue.

\- Cora ! interpella-t-elle la femme qu'elle pouvait voir plongée dans l'observation du paysage depuis sa fenêtre.

L'appel fit se tourner l'intéressée qui s'approcha avec une lenteur délibérée. Elle remarqua ses yeux dériver sur la pièce derrière elle.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas ma fille que vous cherchez à joindre ?

\- Certaine.

Elle qui s'était attendue à ce qu'elle s'approche encore pour accepter de lui parler, sentit tous ses muscles se tendre lorsque des volutes de fumée violette apparurent dans son champ de vision.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

\- Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ?

\- Non ? Où suis-je ?

\- Chez moi. Ou chez mon mari, qu'importe ... Mais vous êtes dans la chambre de jeune fille de Regina. C'est poussiéreux, mais j'ai reconnu le décor.

\- La chambre de Regina ? Mais c'est ma magie qui m'a amenée là ... Je ne connaissais pas cette maison.

\- Quand deux personnes dotées de magie échangent un baiser d'amour véritable, elles forment un lien encore plus fort que celui qui peut unir deux personnes lambda. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi votre magie a choisi ce lieu, mais il traînait certainement dans l'inconscient de ma fille ... Et donc le vôtre.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable hein ? Vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Je sais le reconnaître lorsque je le vois. J'ai dit à Regina que ce n'était pas normal que la malédiction ne se soit pas déjà brisée.

\- Mais vous ne lui avez pas dit que c'était à cause du collier ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous même si vous le saviez, Miss Swan ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas Miss Swan, gronda-t-elle par habitude.

\- Oh ? Juste Emma alors ?

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que vous employez.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que _vous_ employez.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la rage qui la submergea. Autrefois, elle aurait peut-être réagit autrement, trouvé les mots justes pour remettre l'autre à sa place, mais aujourd'hui elle avait visiblement opté pour une approche beaucoup plus directe. Sa main droite se referma sur la gorge de la sorcière et elle eut du mal à croire que la voix grave qu'elle entendit était la sienne.

\- De quel côté êtes vous ?

La plus âgée ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'accès de violence, continuant à la toiser comme si elle n'était pas digne de poser une main sur elle. Les yeux d'ébène presque indifférents lui rappelèrent tant et si bien ceux de la Reine qu'elle finit elle même par s'éloigner avec hâte, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Je suis du côté de ma fille. L'êtes-vous ? lui répondit-elle finalement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Je ... Je ne mérite pas d'être avec elle. Je vais lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

\- C'est absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand elle me côtoiera d'assez près pour être tentée par la magie noire qui est en moi, hein ? Ça va la détruire ! _Je_ vais la détruire ! Je l'ai déjà fait ...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Si elle n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa fille, Cora semblait pourtant attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Rien, éluda-t-elle pourtant.

Hors de question qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait fait. Regina devait en être la première informée. Si elle en trouvait le courage.

\- Rien ? répéta la brune avec l'air de s'apprêter à proférer une menace.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre à retirer mon cœur ? changea-t-elle de sujet sans aucune discrétion.

\- Non, c'est hors de question.

\- Mais j'ai ... J'ai besoin de le voir. Je crois ... Je crois qu'il est noir.

Elle avait beau être on ne peut plus sérieuse, sa remarque provoqua un rire qui l'énerva encore outre que mesure.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ?

\- Vous m'amusez. Votre cœur n'est pas noir, Sauveuse. Sans quoi, aucun baiser d'amour véritable n'aurait fonctionné ...

\- D'où me vient toute cette colère alors ?

\- Demandez à votre mère ...

L'évocation de Snow White provoqua une nouvelle vague de furie, sa magie volatile faisant exploser plusieurs objets entreposés sur le manteau de la cheminée malgré les poings qu'elle avait serrés. Le phénomène fut observé par la Reine des cœurs avec un demi-sourire. Presque comme si elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction. Était-ce ce que ressentait Regina lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand elle se retrouvait en présence de son ex-belle fille avec l'irrépressible envie de la tuer ?

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à tuer le fils du Ténébreux, lui répondit Cora sans besoin apparent de lui faire préciser de qui elle parlait.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Vous croyiez qu'elle n'agirait pas en conséquence après ce que vous lui avez dit ?

\- Je comptais m'en charger moi même.

\- Et bien, elle a pris les devants, lui répondit la plus âgée avec un petit sourire.

La magie qu'elle sentit ronger son estomac la fit serrer les dents. _Non._

Non, non, non, non et _non_. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir maintenant. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas capable de lutter contre les volutes de fumées qui l'emportèrent.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle pestait encore après sa magie lorsqu'elle réapparut dans un hall qui lui était vaguement familier. Elle avait le ventre serré avant même de poser les yeux sur la scène qui s'y déroulait, mais inquiétude et désir y explosèrent littéralement lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur la silhouette habillée de cuir noir.

Certainement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence, la brune fit volte face, lâchant la proie qu'elle avait acculée contre un mur pour la regarder. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient dévisagées, elle avait cru voir une fragilité toute nouvelle dans les orbes d'ébène, mais aujourd'hui toute trace en avait disparu. Elle fut surprise de l'examen auquel l'autre se livra, parcourant son corps d'un regard dur avant de se détourner.

\- Non !

Elle mit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était elle qui venait de crier. Crier pour empêcher la sorcière de relever l'homme qui s'était affaissé à ses pieds lorsqu'elle l'avait délaissé.

- _Non_ ?

Le simple mot grondé avec une colère dévastatrice la fit frémir. Pourtant la veille elle avait été étonnée du calme avec lequel la Reine avait accueilli la nouvelle de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait beau lui avoir déclaré qu'elle allait le tuer, il n'y avait pas eu le même courroux dans les iris incandescentes qui la fusillaient sur place. Qu'avait pu lui dire Neal pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ?

Les prochains pas qu'elle fit pour s'approcher des deux combattants furent prudents, le souffle coupé par ses pouvoirs qu'elle sentait irrémédiablement attirés par ceux de sa souveraine.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle simplement quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle parce que c'était le seul mot qu'elle parvenait à articuler.

De son côté, le fils du Ténébreux était parvenu à se relever et le sourire triomphant qu'il adressa en direction de Regina la fit voir rouge. Elle sentit la douleur dans son poing avant même de réaliser qu'elle venait de l'écraser sur la mâchoire de l'homme qui l'avait autrefois envoyée derrière des barreaux. Et comme si la simple pensée lui avait permis de se rappeler à quel point elle lui en voulait, un autre coup suivit le premier.

\- Ça, c'était pour la prison.

Un autre.

\- Ça, pour nous avoir caché ce que ton père manigançait à Storybrook.

Le suivant fit carrément éclater la peau dans un craquement sonore qui laissait à penser que même l'os avait été atteint.

\- Et ça, espèce de fumier, c'est pour ce que t'as essayé de faire hier.

Le bras qu'elle avait à nouveau armé fut stoppé par une main dont le contact mit feu à tout son corps.

\- Emma ...

\- Quoi ?! gronda-t-elle en se dégageant pour faire face à la brune. Vous avez quelque chose à redire Majesté ?

\- C'est un visuel qui me ravit, mais êtes-vous sûre que c'est ce que _vous_ voulez ?

Pourtant simples, les quelques mots parvinrent à la calmer avec autant de force qu'un seau d'eau glacée. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait fui ces murs sans en vouloir à Neal. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même, se rappela-t-elle la sensation désagréable. S'en voulait de ne pas être parvenue à s'échapper plus tôt, de ne pas avoir vu que les nouveaux pouvoirs du jeune homme l'avaient totalement contrôlé. Elle avait beau ne pas être d'accord avec cette vision des choses, elle savait également que ce qu'elle était en train de faire ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout pas quand le père d'Henry refusait de se battre et avait encaissé les coups sans tenter une seule fois de riposter.

 _Henry ..._

Elle dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour contrer les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux. En face d'elle, la brune y porta par réflexe un regard qui s'attarda une seconde de trop, mais suffisante à réveiller le désir qu'elle avait instantanément éprouvé en sa présence. Elle avait les hormones d'une femme enceinte, se fustigea-t-elle alors que l'idée même l'envahissait d'une nouvelle vague de tristesse. La jeune femme se força à s'éloigner, laissant Regina apparemment clouée sur place.

\- Où est ton père ? demanda-t-elle à son ex-petit ami qui était en train de se soigner avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me fais pas me répéter, prévint-elle en faisant craquer les phalanges de sa main encore ensanglantée.

\- Certainement sur les traces de Cora.

L'aveu la fit étouffer un rire. Elle lui souhaitait bien du courage s'il voulait re-rentrer dans ses grâces.

\- Débrouille-toi pour qu'il m'apporte la solution pour briser la malédiction. Je te donne jusqu'à ce soir Cassidy.

\- Il n'y en a pas ! s'écria-t-il immédiatement comme si il avait peur qu'elle parte après avoir prononcé son ultimatum.

\- Mauvaise réponse, gronda-t-elle.

Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa quand les os de son bras se cassèrent net en déchirant la peau, la fit frémir de satisfaction. Un tour qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu lors de l'interrogatoire que Peter avait enduré avec Regina. L'intéressée n'avait pas bronché, pas une seule fois son regard sombre ne l'avait lâchée, presque comme si elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

\- Emma tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux, mais la réponse sera toujours la même. Il n'existe aucun moyen de briser la malédiction.

\- Ne me tente pas. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable ...

\- Oh si ... Tu comprenais hier. La magie qui coule dans nos veines. Elle nous pousserait à faire des atrocités.

\- _Hier_ ! Hier j'étais bête ! Jeune et bête ! Je ne savais pas ce que je sais sur toi. Si la magie a autant d'influence sur toi c'est que tu étais déjà pourri de l'intérieur quand elle est entrée en toi ! Tu critiques ton père mais tu es le même que lui ! Un lâche ! Prêt à jeter l'amour de sa vie en prison pour s'éviter le même sort ...

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais c'est faux !

\- C'EST VRAI ! rugit-elle cette fois, la force de son cri se précipitant sur le jeune homme dont le bras à peine réparé émit un nouveau craquement sinistre. Je veux une réponse de ton père. Je veux la vérité. De sa bouche. Ce soir. Dis lui que si je ne suis pas satisfaite, je me ferai un plaisir de retourner tous les royaumes pour trouver ta dague et mettre fin à la misérable éternité qu'il t'a offerte. Dis lui qu'au lieu d'un fils aimant il aura créé une femme qui fera un enfer de sa vie où qu'il aille se cacher.

\- Écoute-toi ... Tu ne te ressembles plus. Où est passée la Sauveuse ?

\- Elle est _morte_ ! Elle est morte le jour où on l'a forcée à renaître ici ! A grandir dans une famille qu'elle haïssait au plus profond d'elle. Elle est _morte_ Neal et elle ne te regardera jamais plus avec autre chose que du mépris.

\- Tu mens. Je te conn...

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa tête basculant vers l'avant tandis que tout le corps qu'il avait été en train de relever s'affaissait sur le sol. Et si elle crut brièvement qu'il était mort, un seul regard posé sur l'expression hautement ennuyée de la Reine lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle l'avait simplement endormi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? Pour vous mettre autant en colère ?

En face d'elle, la brune eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant de se prononcer.

\- Qu'Emma Swan et lui allaient tout recommencer à zéro avant que la malédiction ne frappe. Qu'ils comptaient refaire leur vie. Avec Henry. _Sans moi._

\- C'est faux, démentit-elle immédiatement.

Il n'y eut pourtant aucun soulagement sur le visage parfaitement maquillé et elle fut saisie par la peur que la Reine ne lui fasse plus confiance. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention.

\- Emma Swan ? reprit-elle les mots qui lui avaient été adressés comme si Regina n'avait pas été en train de parler d'elle.

\- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de dire ?

Que croyait-elle exactement ? La discussion qu'elles devaient avoir s'annonçait épique, mais elle n'y était toujours pas prête. A peine parvenait-elle à rester en sa présence et contrôler la bataille que ses sentiments étaient en train de se livrer en elle ... Alors provoquer une telle discussion n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. Mais on sait toutes les deux que la colère nous pousse parfois à dire des bêtises, hein ?

\- Donc ? poussa l'autre en faisant un pas vers elle.

Si elle avait du mal à respirer, elle en aurait encore plus à mentir. Mais il lui fallait du temps.

\- C'est pas vous qui disiez qu'Emma Swan préférait toujours fuir ? Et bien ...

\- Oh non, fut-elle coupée en une interdiction claire lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire appel à sa magie pour s'échapper de la présence qui dévorait ses sens.

\- Regina ne me faites pas ça ...

Ses genoux étaient sur le point de lâcher sous le poids de son corps et peut-être l'auraient-ils fait, si Regina n'était pas intervenue pour la plaquer contre le mur où elle avait acculé le fils du Ténébreux quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ne me faites pas quoi ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse qui la fit frissonner. Ne me laissez pas mourir d'inquiétude ? Ne me laissez pas croire que mon ex-petit ami m'a rappelée auprès de lui ? Ne me fuyez pas avoir échangé un baiser d'amour véritable avec moi ? Ne me faites pas quoi exactement Em-ma ?

Les mots qui la touchaient avec la précision de poignards étaient en train de détruire la moindre résistance qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire. Elle avait l'estomac noué par la peur de lui avouer ses fautes et le désir de céder à ce que ses sens réclamaient.

Ce fut le désir qui l'emporta finalement lorsqu'elle agrippa le col de la veste en cuir que portait la sorcière pour l'attirer à elle. Et il y eut beau ne pas y avoir d'onde de choc lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle en sentit tout de même une terrasser la moindre de ses résolutions.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre. Malgré l'air qui se faisait plus rare, l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Leur baiser ne ressemblait pas à celui de deux femmes qui se découvrent et pourtant même s'il était avide, Emma aurait pu jurer que tout avait changé. Parce que derrière chaque coup de langue, chaque effleurement, chaque gémissement à peine étouffé, elle avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait pourtant eu tant de fois. Et l'impression faisait naître un besoin encore plus impérieux que toute autre violence.

Ses doigts se crispèrent suffisamment sur le cuir noir pour obliger la Reine à lâcher prise et l'autoriser à inverser leur position. Elle fut presque étonnée de la façon dont la brune se laissa faire un long moment, acceptant d'être dominée, fondant presque sous les assauts qu'elle donnait. Pourtant elle n'eut pas besoin de grand chose pour chambouler leur échange. Des doigts beaucoup plus délicats que le baiser qu'elles échangeaient vinrent se poser sur sa mâchoire et le gémissement déçu qui lui échappa, lorsqu'elle fut forcée à s'écarter de quelques centimètres provoqua un sourire dont l'éclat réchauffa son ventre.

\- Emma, j'ai bien conscience que quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous aurons toujours du mal à lutter contre cette ... Attraction. Mais j'ai besoin qu'on parle.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous allez me détester.

\- Je vous aime, sembla-t-elle la corriger sans effort.

La déclaration fit naître de nouvelles larmes sous les paupières qu'elle s'empressa de fermer, baissant malencontreusement le regard sur le décolleté de la Reine. L'action lui arracha un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Moi. Ce que je ressens.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Non. Non pas vraiment.

En face d'elle, l'autre avait les sourcils froncés et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle aurait du la rassurer, elle se savait incapable de trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps. S'il vous plaît ?

\- Combien de temps Emma ? Vous savez que je ne suis pas très douée pour attendre ce que je désire ...

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

\- À propos de quoi ? De nous ?

\- Non ! Enfin ... Oui aussi. Entre autres.

Les simples mots eurent l'effet d'une claque sur la Reine qui se raidit immédiatement, échappant aux mains toujours crispées sur le col de sa veste. Elle avait revêtu un masque beaucoup plus dur lorsque leurs regards se recroisèrent.

\- Bien. Je comprends. Contactez-moi quand vous vous en sentirez capable. Sachez tout de même que j'aimerais être tenue au courant de ce que vous apprendra Rumplestiltskin. Passez par l'intermédiaire de Sidney si vous le voulez.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça ...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss Swan.

\- Et ne m'appelez pas Miss Swan !

\- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas vous ? Parce que mon Emma n'aurait jamais eu aucun doute sur notre histoire ...

 _\- Votre_ Emma, c'est moi ! se défendit-elle.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer en silence d'un œil sceptique.

\- J'éprouve autant si ce n'est plus de sentiments pour vous qu'hier, Regina. Ils sont juste ... beaucoup plus durs à accepter lorsque je sais que vous êtes vouée à bientôt me détester.

\- Pourquoi vous détesterais-je ?

\- Je ... J'ai fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très égoïste qui vous a beaucoup fait souffrir.

Les sourcils parfaitement tracés se froncèrent d'incompréhension, les yeux maquillés de noir papillonnant quelques secondes et si elle semblait sur le point de demander des réponses, les lèvres pulpeuses se pincèrent en une moue agacée quand dans son coin, le fils du Ténébreux émit le grognement de quelqu'un qui se réveille.

\- Vous savez où me trouver lorsque vous aurez fait le point avec vous-même.

Elle n'aimait pas le sarcasme dont était empreint la phrase, ni le regard impénétrable dont elle fut gratifiée jusqu'au dernier moment où le corps qu'elle aurait aimé tenir dans ses bras s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Plus frustrée encore que ce qu'elle avait été quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme finit par sortir de son immobilité pour se diriger vers son ex-petit ami. Renfrognée, elle tira un coup de pieds décidé dans les côtes de Neal qui se réveilla immédiatement avec un glapissement de douleur pathétique.

\- Ce soir Neal, lui rappela-t-elle avant de s'évaporer à son tour dans des volutes noires.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle maîtrisait aussi bien la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. A Storybrook, elle avait à peine été capable de faire léviter un ou deux objets et dans la forêt enchantée les seuls cours qu'elle avait suivi étaient ceux que lui avait dispensé Bohort et Maléfique. Pas de quoi faire ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire ... L'explication la plus évidente lui paraissait en lien avec Regina. Si le baiser d'amour véritable qu'elles avaient échangé avait bel et bien créé une connexion encore plus forte entre elles, comme l'avait suggéré Cora, il lui avait certainement fait partager des dons que possédait son amante.

Perchée depuis une longue demi-heure sur le dos de son étalon, la jeune femme observait d'un œil critique le château du Ténébreux. Elle l'avait vu passer plusieurs fois derrière les immenses baies vitrées de son salon. Peut être avait-il également senti sa présence, mais pour l'instant il ne s'était pas manifesté.

A ses pieds le Lynx de Regina n'avait pas bougé non plus depuis qu'elle avait ordonné à Bandit de s'immobiliser et sa force tranquille, qui lui faisait immanquablement penser à celle de sa maîtresse, était un dur rappel de la femme qui lui manquait un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Bon allez, ça suffit. Bandit, en avant.

L'intéressé s'exécuta, immédiatement suivi par le félin qui se remit en marche, collant brièvement son corps sombre à ses jambes quand elle eut mit pied à terre. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'entrée et elle ne fut pas plus surprise que ça d'y découvrir le Ténébreux confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Les mains calleuses posées sur ses genoux croisés eurent un tressaillement qui trahit son excitation lorsqu'elle vint à sa rencontre.

\- Miss Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

\- Aucun doute. Crachez le morceau Gold, j'ai besoin de réponses et quelque chose me dit que votre fils est plus une proie facile que ce qu'il en a l'air.

\- Mon fils ne vous a pas menti.

\- Toute malédiction peut-être brisée.

\- J'ai conçu celle-là de sorte à ce que seule votre mère le puisse. Mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible, expliqua-t-il sans cacher sa fierté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est plus pure. Et qu'importent les tours de magie que pourrait inventer Cora. Il n'existe aucune façon d'effacer le passage des Ténèbres en elle.

\- Vous mentez ...

\- Très souvent. Mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Le seul moyen de revoir Henry serait de le concevoir avec mon fils.

L'idée la révulsa immédiatement, tremblante d'une rage qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à éprouver pour si peu.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Vraiment Miss Swan ? Ne cherchez-vous pas un moyen de vous _repentir_ ?

Le crocodile avait prononcé son dernier mot en le chantant presque, accompagnés d'une pirouette de la main. Il s'amusait. Et de toute évidence, il savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Offrir son fils à Regina ... Ce serait peut être le moyen idéal de lui faire oublier toutes ces années qu'elle a passé à le regretter par votre faute, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Taisez-vous_ ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne fut presque pas surprise par la magie dont elle perdit le contrôle et qui alla s'écraser sur les bibelots exposés dans la pièce. Pourtant leur fracas fut couvert par le rire haut perché du Ténébreux que le spectacle ne semblait pas impressionner.

\- Et ma magie ? D'où me vient cette magie noire ? Cora m'a dit que je devrais demander à ma mère ?

L'énonciation du prénom fit scintiller les yeux d'une lueur maline qui ne lui plut pas.

\- Il y a plus de chance que Cora veuille faire de vous son sac à main que son amant, prévint-elle le sorcier qui s'apprêtait sans nul doute à rebondir sur le sujet.

\- Nous verrons, répondit-il simplement sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et pour ma magie ?

\- Et bien si la grande Cora le suggère ... Pourquoi ne pas aller voir votre mère ? proposa-t-il avec dédain.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la main qu'il agita avec nonchalance ni à la désagréable impression de la magie qui l'enveloppa.

\- Emma ?!

La voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des mois la fit sursauter.

\- M...Mulan ?

Toujours désorientée par le sort qui venait de lui être jeté, la blonde tourna sur elle même pour découvrir le décor familier du grand hall du château dans lequel elle avait grandi. Elle était chez ses parents, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur terre qu'elle était encore moins prête à voir que Regina, c'était bien Snow White ...

\- Princesse que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? C'est la Reine qui vous a envoyée ici ?

\- Non c'est ... C'est le Ténébreux.

Le nom fit automatiquement se mettre sur ses gardes le soldat qu'elle avait toujours appréciée. Pourtant, si elle avait l'air d'être prête à défendre son royaume, c'était bel et bien la Princesse dont elle était en train de faire l'examen avec un regard dur. Sans doute à cause de la magie noire qu'elle sentait crépiter dans le creux des poings qu'elle tenait toujours fermés, réalisa-t-elle. Un vieux réflexe la fit porter quelques doigts vers le carré de peau où jusqu'à la veille elle aurait pu trouver le pendentif qu'elle avait toujours porté, mais aujourd'hui l'emplacement vide raisonnait comme un signe inquiétant. Le signe qu'elle était seule ...

\- Oh mon Dieu, Emma ?!

La voix la fit se tendre d'avantage et quelque chose explosa en elle lorsqu'elle se sentit happée de force dans une embrasse qui la révulsa.

\- Écarte-toi ! commanda-t-elle en dégageant sa mère dont les bras l'avaient entourée.

\- C... Comment ?

Il y avait quelque chose au fond du regard de la Reine qui la fit frémir. Une tristesse qu'elle ne put se résoudre à éprouver. Elle aurait presque pu jurer voir la femme qu'elle avait connu à Storybrook, une inquiétude réelle peinte sur le visage où elle n'avait vu que mépris et froideur ces derniers temps.

\- J'ai dit, _écarte-toi_ , répéta-t-elle en tentant de contrôler la magie qui réclamait qu'elle déchiquette la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de son sérieux, l'intéressée s'exécuta, reculant de quelques pas sans se départir de son air perdu.

\- Emma je sais que ces derniers temps je me suis montrée distante et ... injuste.

\- Distante ... Et _injuste_ ? répéta-t-elle presque moqueuse.

\- Emma, je ne veux que ton bien. Regina n'est pas la femme qu...

\- Regina est mon âme sœur ! l'interrompit-elle hors d'elle. Et tu sais comment je le sais ?! Parce que nous nous sommes embrassées et que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ! Elle a brisé ma malédiction ! Celle que tu avais jetée !

Incrédulité. Peur. Les émotions que ressentait la plus âgée n'avait jamais été plus visibles sur le visage qui commençait à être marqué par l'âge. La tempête finit cependant par se calmer, remplacée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la timidité et à une bienveillance qu'elle eut du mal à croire sincère.

\- Mulan, tu peux disposer. Emma et moi allons prendre un thé dans la bibliothèque du rez-de chaussée.

Intriguée, la blonde se laissa entraîner à sa suite dans la pièce qui lui avait souvent été interdite par peur qu'elle n'en découvre un peu trop au sujet de la magie. Une table y était déjà dressée, s'étonna-t-elle. Pour deux. Et un service à thé diffusait son fumet en une odeur agréable dans la pièce. Interdite, elle observa sa mère prendre place dans une des chaises avant de l'inviter à en faire de même.

\- Je préfère être debout.

\- Pressée de repartir ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été bien accueillie les dernières fois que j'étais ici ...

\- Mais tu étais venue avec Regina ... Cette femme ...

\- Cette femme est mon âme sœur, répéta-t-elle préférant couper l'insulte qui était sans doute sur le point d'être proférée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ma chérie ?

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, ignorant le surnom pour aller se percher devant une des immenses fenêtres. Dehors, les jardins étaient entretenus à la perfection, mais ils n'avaient pas le charme mystérieux du labyrinthe taillé après la cour du château de Regina.

\- C'est Gold qui m'a envoyée ici.

\- Gold ... Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom.

\- Dix-neuf ans et des poussières, précisa-t-elle en faisant allusion à la période à laquelle la malédiction avait été lancée.

\- Je suis désolée, sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Tes excuses ne seront jamais acceptées.

Elle n'était pas face à elle pour voir l'expression sur son visage, mais le bruit de la tasse qui explosa entre ses mains suffit à lui faire comprendre que la répartie ne lui avait pas plu. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant d'un centimètre lorsque sa mère déplia un napperon pour essuyer le sang qui coulait d'une entaille qu'elle venait de provoquer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? répéta-t-elle finalement sa question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de la magie noire en moi ?

\- Enfin je ... Je ne sais pas ! Demande à Regina ! C'est certainement elle qui a corrompu ta magie avec ce collier !

\- Non, trancha-t-elle sans appel.

\- Tu es aveug...

\- Non ! insista-t-elle en faisant éclater la théière dont le liquide brûlant atterrit sur la robe de Snow White qui se leva précipitamment. Tu es une menteuse ...

\- Non ! Non je t'assure que je ne te mens pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je te dirai tout !

\- Je veux savoir comment retourner à Storybrook ! Je veux retrouver Henry !

Sa dernière phrase avait failli mourir en un sanglot qu'elle étouffa tant bien que mal. En face d'elle, le regard dur de sa mère se mua en quelque chose de plus doux. Une empathie dont elle s'était toujours étonnée et émerveillée chez la jeune institutrice qu'elle avait connu à Storybrook.

\- Oh Emma, ma chérie ... C'est impossible. Je suis désolée ... Rumplestiltskin avait bien précisé qu'il n'existerait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière ... Mais si tu veux retrouver Henry, Neal peut t'aider ...

\- M'aider ? répéta-t-elle en un grondement rageur.

\- C'est son père, Emma ... Là-bas ou dans n'importe quelle réalité ...

\- Snow ... Regina est mon âme sœur. Je n'aime plus Neal depuis des années et je ne l'aimerais plus jamais.

\- Qui parle d'amour ? Je te parle de concevoir un enfant ... Si tu veux vivre avec Regina, soit ! Tu l'élèveras avec elle et pas avec lui ... J'essaie de t'aider Emma !

Le désespoir presque palpable qui raisonnait dans la voix de sa mère avait quelque chose de faux. Et depuis quand Snow White pouvait-elle envisager de concevoir un enfant sans amour ? Les yeux larmoyants qui l'observaient la firent frissonner, sortant d'une torpeur étrange lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Emma, écarte-toi d'elle !

Son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, épée en main provoqua un cri d'indignation de la part de son épouse.

\- Charmant ! Comment ose...

\- Recule ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais entendu prendre alors qu'il venait de s'interposer entre elles deux. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu es, ne t'approche pas de ma fille !

\- P...Papa ?

\- Emma, éloigne-toi. Cette femme n'est pas ta mère. Ce n'est plus ta mère.

Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire, curieuse de ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux lorsque le Roi menaça son épouse de la pointe de son arme.

\- Tu crois que je ne te reconnais pas ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? continuait-il à son adresse. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus ce regard. Que plus personne ne t'inspire la moindre sympathie !

La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise cette fois, lorsque les pupilles noires de sa mère absorbèrent l'intégralité de ses globes oculaires, donnant un aspect démoniaque à la femme à qui ils appartenaient.

\- Sors de là !

 _Sors de là_ ... L'ordre que son père venait de donner lui rappela une autre scène qui l'avait bouleversée. Le retour de Rumplestiltskin. La première fois où il s'était permis d'interrompre la fête que Regina avait organisée pour elle. Cette fois horrible où il s'était déguisé sous les traits d'Henry pour forcer la Reine à l'attaquer, à se voir torturer le corps du fils qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle demeura immobile, pétrifiée tandis que Snow se jetait sur son mari, dévoilant des canines dignes d'un vampire qu'elle tenta en vain d'enfoncer dans le bras de son adversaire. Elle vivait l'instant comme spectatrice d'un film dont elle ne pouvait même plus entendre les effets spéciaux par dessus le battement de son cœur dans ses tympans. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle aurait du être aux côtés de Regina. Regina qui pouvait la protéger. L'aider. L'aimer.

Un bruit sourd et métallique la fit sortir de sa transe, constatant toujours paralysée que Mulan venait d'abattre un bouclier sur la tête de sa souveraine dont le corps s'affaissa. _Ko_. Le visuel lui arracha un petit rire incrédule qui attira l'attention des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? Elle ne t'a pas touchée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire de plus que détruire mon existence ? répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Em... Emma ? répéta son père.

Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de fragile dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom. Quelque chose qui brillait au fond des yeux emplis de larmes qui la fixaient avec appréhension.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C... ça a marché ? Regina et toi ? Ça a marché ?

Elle fut surprise du sourire sincère qu'elle trouva sur ses lèvres entourées d'une barbe de quelques jours, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de raser.

\- Oui, répondit-elle à nouveau.

L'embrasse dans laquelle elle fut attirée ne la repoussa pas autant que celle dans laquelle sa mère l'avait emprisonnée, mais plus que tout, alors qu'elle s'était attendue à des excuses, les sanglots qui secouèrent la haute stature du Roi la décidèrent à passer un bras timide autour du torse protégé par une armure légère. Mais le contact n'était que le rappel amer qu'elle avait besoin de Regina.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de la main vers le corps inconscient toujours au sol.

\- Pour lancer la malédiction, ta mère a accepté qu'une goutte de Ténèbres de la dague de Gold coule dans son sang. Mais elle a colonisé tout son corps et aujourd'hui il peut faire d'elle son pantin. C'était sûrement lui qui était en train de la manipuler ... Tu ... Tu pourras demander à Regina, je pense qu'elle saura t'expliquer tout ça bien mieux que moi.

\- De ténèbres ? répéta-t-elle. C'est elle qui me les a données ...

\- Quoi ? Regina ?

\- Non. Non, ma ... _Snow_. Snow, c'est à cause de ça que ma magie a été corrompue. Que j'ai de la magie noire ! Les ténèbres ont du entrer en moi aussi quand elle était enceinte !

En face d'elle, son père l'observait avec un air perdu. Il avait raison, Regina serait la seule à pouvoir l'aider sur ce sujet. Elle et peut être Cora. Mais pour l'instant, c'était surtout Regina qu'elle avait envie de voir ...

\- Je ... Je dois y aller.

\- Emma ... Il va falloir qu'on ...

\- Qu'on parle. Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler avant. Enfermez-la quelque part où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper, conseilla-t-elle avec un dernier regard pour celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir si la consigne allait être respectée, concentrant toute la magie qu'elle sentait à fleur de peau sur la femme dont elle avait définitivement besoin.

 **.**

 **.**

Le hall où elle atterrit était en pleine effervescence et elle dut éviter plusieurs couples qui étaient sur le point de la bousculer sans ménagement. Regina avait organisé une fête en son absence ?! La colère qu'elle éprouva fit se retourner plusieurs personnes sur le chemin qu'elle traça jusqu'aux escaliers qui la menaient à l'aile de la Reine. L'accès en était gardé par deux hommes qu'elle fut étonnée de voir s'incliner brièvement avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans ses chambres et directement vers l'immense penderie dont elle sortit un ensemble.

Dans sa hâte, elle faillit tomber sur le pantalon qu'elle enlevait au profit d'un congénère beaucoup plus près du corps. Elle préféra un body ajouré de dentelle noire à ses éternels chemisiers et une veste en cuir de la même couleur pour compléter le tableau. Face au miroir, elle observa sa magie faire des miracles tandis qu'elle remontait la pagaille de ses cheveux en un chignon et couvrait d'un fard mordoré les yeux qui avaient été maquillés d'eye-liner. Elle avait presque l'air d'avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années, constata-t-elle satisfaite avant de ressortir de la pièce en un claquement de porte.

Sur le retour, elle eut droit à un regard impressionné des deux hommes qu'elle avait croisés quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ne se formalisa pas de leurs regards insistants, dévalant les escaliers qui la menèrent dans le hall malgré les talons hauts qu'elle portait. Elle avait consenti à se changer pour ne pas faire honte à la Reine, mais elle avait terriblement besoin de sa présence. Pourtant, l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la grande salle décorée ne lui convenait absolument pas. La boule au ventre, elle ignora l'attention que lui portèrent des étrangers qu'elle dépassait. Son identité n'était pas inconnue de tous ces gens et la voir ici dans une telle tenue ne pouvait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin des rumeurs de la liaison qu'elle entretenait avec la sorcière. Ce soir, elle avait carrément l'air de s'être servie dans sa garde-robe.

\- Princesse ?

La voix la fit se retourner vers le Commandant dont la présence faillit faire jaillir quelques larmes. Elle avait assisté à son enterrement à Storybrook et si depuis, elle avait eu le temps de se faire à son retour, le revoir maintenant était différent.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Euh ... Cherchez vers l'estrade.

\- Graham ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fête ?

\- Une idée de Cora.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui adressant un simple signe de tête, reconnaissante de la phrase qui l'avait délivrée d'un poids. Au moins, Regina ne profitait pas de son absence pour organiser une fête tandis qu'elle se morfondait de son côté. Sans son collier, elle n'avait plus le même moyen de repérer son amante, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour tracer l'aura qui embaumait la pièce. Aux côtés de sa mère, la ressemblance des deux femmes était frappante. Dans la pose, la prestance et l'autorité qui n'avait pas besoin d'être exercée pour s'imposer.

La jeune femme dut réprimer un frisson lorsque son regard glissa le long de la silhouette de la mère adoptive de son fils, moulée dans une robe près du corps. Telle une toge, un pan recouvrait à peine une des épaules dénudées en une cascade de plumes noires et diamants qui brillaient sous le feu des chandeliers suspendus un peu partout dans les airs. Les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait sans nul doute étaient dissimulés sous une petite traîne qui gardait à distance les deux hommes à ses côtés. Des inconnus qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard. Et comme si l'attention avait un quelconque effet, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Regina se tendit, les perles d'ébènes parcourant rapidement l'assemblée des convives avant de se fixer sur elle.

Malgré la distance, elle vit clairement les iris sombres détailler la tenue qu'elle portait et un sourcil interrogateur s'élever à son encontre. La blonde ne lui répondit que d'un signe de la tête, l'invitant à la suivre lorsqu'elle se fraya un chemin vers une porte dont elle ignorait les aboutissants. Elle fut surprise d'atterrir dans un petit salon de jeux où deux groupes s'affrontaient autour d'une table où des cartes et des jetons avaient été jetés en un tournoi dont elle ignorait les règles.

\- Dehors, s'entendit-elle ordonner d'une voix basse mais autoritaire qui les fit tous lever la tête.

Insensible au silence qu'elle venait de jeter, la Princesse se contenta de patienter, levant deux doigts pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer pour signifier aux autres que son ordre ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Ils mirent tout de même de longues secondes à s'exécuter et elle ne contrôla la magie agacée qui fit claquer le battant en bois massif quand le dernier invité l'eut passé.

Une longue minute s'écoula encore durant laquelle son regard parcourut la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire de l'angoisse qui serrait son estomac. Pourquoi Regina mettait-elle tant de temps à la rejoindre ? Avait-elle été interpellée par quelqu'un au passage ? Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer incapable de se débarrasser de quiconque si elle avait vraiment envie d'être ici ... L'idée qu'elle ne le voulait peut-être pas la traversa tel un poignard. Oui, peut-être avait-elle été arrêtée par un de ces hommes qui lui tournaient sans cesse autour. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire pour leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était la seule à avoir le droit de la convoiter ?

L'angoisse s'était muée en une colère sourde et le ventre noué, elle s'était déjà dirigée vers la porte, prête à braver la foule pour enlever son amante. Poignée dans la main, elle ne fit même pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait un peu plus vite que si elle avait été la seule à l'ouvrir, manquant percuter la brune sur le seuil. Le choc de leurs deux corps fut ridicule, comparé à celui de leurs magies qu'elle sentit tendre tous ses muscles.

\- Emma ?

Son nom avait été prononcé prudemment. Certainement parce que Regina ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre de sa part et elle réalisa qu'elle non plus ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait se permettre de faire ou non. Perdue, elle laissa ses émotions dicter ses prochains gestes, attirant la sorcière à elle pour fermer la porte contre laquelle elle la plaqua immédiatement. L'intéressée n'émit aucune protestation, la scrutant toujours en quête d'une réponse qu'elle n'aurait su donner.

En face d'elle, les lèvres laquées d'un rouge profond s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour l'interpeller mais elle ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion, fondant pour les enserrer des siennes. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva au seul contact fut réciproque à en croire la façon dont la Reine fut secouée d'un frisson, une main volant sur sa mâchoire pour la maintenir contre elle lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent. Mais le soulagement céda bien vite place au même besoin impérieux qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ses hanches plaquèrent un peu plus la brune contre la porte en bois et si un étranger aurait pu croire qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation, il n'en était rien. Prisonnière des bras qui s'étaient accrochés autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'un seul centimètre, elle était tout autant victime des assauts de son amante. Ses mains semblaient avoir leur propre volonté, parcourant le corps qu'elle se sentait le besoin de redécouvrir et elle eut un sourire lorsque l'une d'elle arracha un gémissement rauque à la sorcière lorsqu'elle se posa sur un de ses seins.

Sa bouche migra vers le cou qu'elle avait envie de marquer, ses mains remontant vers les épaules dénudées. Le contact peau sur peau lui fit perdre le peu de retenue qu'elle avait conservé, frissonnant quand elle parvint à arracher son prénom en une supplique évidente lorsqu'elle glissa un genou entre les cuisses fuselées de son amante. Mais le tissu brillant l'empêchait d'atteindre tout à fait son but. Cette robe devait disparaître. Les doigts qui étaient passés sous la matière soyeuse furent pourtant stoppés par les ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses phalanges.

\- At... Attends. Attendez, Emma.

Ses dents se plantèrent brièvement dans la peau tendre du cou en guise de protestation mais l'intéressée s'exécuta tout de même, faisant remonter sa langue jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'elle mordilla avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui pose de question, elle savait pertinemment quelle vérité Regina avait besoin d'entendre.

\- C'est moi, se força-t-elle à avouer. S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de vous ... Je vous jure ... Je vous jure que nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne, vous aviez raison. J'étais là, j'étais là depuis le début.

 _Et je vous aime,_ ne rajouta-t-elle pas parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le sentiment soit réciproque. La sorcière lui avait trop souvent répété que Miss Swan n'avait rien été de plus qu'une amie ... Pourtant la main qui avait stoppé sa progression sous le tissu qui retenait l'ensemble de la robe finit par lâcher la sienne, migrant une nouvelle fois dans sa nuque où elle fit pression pour rapprocher leurs bouches.

C'était toute la permission dont elle avait besoin, le signe que sa réponse suffirait. Pour le moment du moins. La robe cascada le long du corps de la sorcière dont elle s'était à peine détachée, admirant le mouvement fluide qui se termina en une marre de tissu soyeux aux pieds des talons aiguilles d'un noir aussi pailleté d'argent qu'une nuit étoilée. Un instant, elle s'abîma les yeux à contempler le corps qu'elle désirait à en avoir mal.

Elle allait parler lorsqu'elle fut happée par un baiser exigeant qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler le compliment qui avait apparemment été facilement lu sur son visage. Et elle avait beau être plaquée contre une porte, presque nue tandis qu'Emma n'avait pas enlevé un seul de ses vêtements, Regina contrôlait toujours la situation. Même lorsque la blonde la fit se cambrer, gémissant son prénom quand deux doigts la pénétrèrent sans avertissement.

Et si elle avait pu avoir le moindre doute sur son comportement, la jambe qui s'enroula autour d'elle pour l'inciter à accentuer ses mouvements les fit s'envoler. Il y avait un décalage étrange entre la douceur des lèvres qui glissaient dans le cou de la brune et du rythme qu'elle imposait entre ses jambes, mais aucune des deux ne semblaient y trouver à redire. Les ongles manucurés parvinrent à abîmer le cuir de son blouson lorsqu'ils se crispèrent sur ses avants bras et elle s'émerveilla brièvement sur la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir provoquer de telles réactions.

Mais la seconde d'après une deuxième jambe vint s'enrouler autour d'elle et elle oublia tout le reste, haussant de quelques centimètres encore le corps de la sorcière qu'elle devait certainement maintenir à l'aide de magie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Quiconque serait passé derrière la porte où elle la plaquait aurait sans doute rougi en remarquant le battant trembler sous ses assauts. Ici, la musique de la fête était couverte par les gémissements sans retenue de la Reine et elle n'était pas sûre que de l'autre côté, elle soit suffisante à les cacher entièrement.

Le visage enfoui dans le décolleté de la sorcière, elle avait l'étrange impression de contrôler pour la première fois son corps tout en vivant l'expérience comme prisonnière d'une transe dont elle ne sortirait que si elle pouvait entendre son amante crier son nom. Au dessus d'elle, l'intéressée dont les ongles labouraient le haut de son dos avait le nez dans ses cheveux, une main tentant de défaire le chignon que sa magie avait attaché.

\- Emma ...

Son prénom grondé par la voix rauque la fit frémir, mais elle ne cacha pas son petit rire lorsqu'elle fit l'effort d'immobiliser la Reine contre la porte pour dégager une main, dont elle se servit pour libérer la masse de cheveux clairs qui fut immédiatement empoignée par la brune. Immobiles, leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle recourbe les doigts qu'elle avait enfouis dans son amante. Leur position ne lui permettait guère de faire autre chose mais le geste fut suffisant pour arracher un autre gémissement à la brune dont les yeux incandescents la fixèrent avec une nouvelle flamme.

\- Vous comptez finir ce que vous avez commencé ou est-ce que je dois vous l'ordonner ?

Le sourcil arqué était taquin, le ton complice et un instant, elle s'émerveilla de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina. Quelque chose dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver à Storybrook. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui donne le moindre ordre pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Les iris quasiment noirs d'un désir animal était un indicateur suffisant ... Ses propres yeux la brûlèrent de larmes qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans le cou où elle enfonça ses dents. Le geste lui valut un grondement agacé qui se transforma en un gémissement lorsqu'elle utilisa sa magie pour la plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre le bois et se donner une nouvelle marge de manœuvre.

Le visage enfoui contre la peau qu'elle était en train de marquer, Emma se perdit dans le besoin qu'elle avait ressenti depuis qu'elle avait revu la Reine un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, le bout de ses doigts allant systématiquement frapper un point qui rendait toujours folle la brune. L'intéressée finit par se tendre, l'arrachant de là où elle était pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser dont la violence égalait celle qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir.

Des dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, mais Regina sembla renoncer à étouffer ses cris lorsqu'elle finit par ajouter son pouce à l'équation, s'en servant pour effleurer la petite boule de nerf qui précipita finalement son amante vers l'orgasme.

\- Emma !

Oui, c'était elle, se réjouit-elle en entendant le prénom gémit à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. C'était elle qui faisait se tendre ce corps si parfait, elle seule qui avait le droit de la voir ainsi. Quelque chose se réveilla en elle, une magie qu'elle sentit enflammer son sang avant de se précipiter sur la sorcière qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Fascinée, elle observa le halo argenté coloniser les iris d'ébène avant que quelques battements de cils ne le dissipe.

La bouche sèche, elle se força à ralentir le rythme de ses va-et-vient jusqu'à s'immobiliser, les doigts encore profondément enfouis entre les parois qui s'étaient resserrées sur eux. Sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de la brune où elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air emplie du parfum qu'elle avait associé depuis longtemps avec la femme de ses rêves.

Elle eut un petit sourire lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe en une série de baisers beaucoup plus doux que leurs précédents échanges et laissa les mains baguées peigner les cheveux qu'elles avaient mis en désordre quelques minutes plus tôt. A l'extérieur, la musique leur parvenait toujours, mêlée au brouhaha et à leurs respirations encore saccadées et elle mit un moment encore avant de s'écarter à regret de l'embrasse rassurante dans laquelle elle était lovée.

\- Emma ? T... Vous pleurez ?

\- Vous ne voulez plus me tutoyer ? demanda-t-elle à côté, laissant la brune retomber sur ses pieds.

Elle ne se cacha pas. En face d'elle, les yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux sous le couvert des longs cils maquillés de noir, mais le visage de son amante s'était figé en un masque d'inquiétude qui la fit faire un pas de plus en arrière.

\- Emma.

Il y avait une interdiction claire dans le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé comme un ordre. Celui de ne pas fuir.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je le sais bien. Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

\- Pour tout un tas de raisons ...

\- Parce que je vais vous détester ? sembla-t-elle deviner en répétant les mots qu'elle avait eus plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ça en fait partie oui.

La peur qu'elle éprouvait devait avoir été assez claire pour que Regina ait l'air de s'assombrir, fronçant les sourcils comme si pour la première fois, elle croyait qu'il puisse exister une telle raison.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

L'autorité agacée la fit presque sourire, mais le soldat en elle se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

\- Je ... Quand je suis venue vous voir à Storybrook, av... Avec Henry.

Si elle avait eut du mal à prononcer le prénom, son interlocutrice ne cacha pas la profonde douleur qui assombrit encore un peu plus son regard lorsqu'elle l'entendit dans sa bouche.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

\- Je venais de me disputer avec mes parents et Snow ... Snow m'avait dit ce qu'il se passerait. Et je ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Et ?

\- Et je n'avais pas le temps de penser à un autre plan, j'ai agit par instinct et quand je lui en ai parlé, il a été d'accord avec moi ...

\- Il qui ? Quel plan ?

La sorcière commençait à s'agiter, mais les prochains mots la firent se figer.

\- Henry. Au manoir, juste avant que la brume recouvre tout ... J'ai utilisé toute ma magie pour faire de vous notre Sauveuse.

Elle ne savait pas si ses mots étaient suffisants pour qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, maintenant que Regina semblait plongée dans un silence accusateur, il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne savais même pas si ça marcherait ... Je contrôlais à peine ma magie à l'époque, mais c'est la seule solution à laquelle j'ai pensé ... Je savais que s'il existait une seule personne assez puissante pour réussir, ce serait vous. Mais vous ne pourriez pas nous sauver si vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas ... Henry vous a fait changé, il fallait que vous ... Que vous vous souveniez de lui. Alors j'ai ... Avant que la malédiction ne nous atteigne, j'ai concentré toute ma magie et j'ai souhaité que vous vous rappeliez de tout.

Elle ne savait pas très bien à quel moment elle s'était remise à pleurer, mais le regard noir de la sorcière finit par quitter le sien, glissant imperceptiblement le long de sa joue pour suivre la course d'une larme qu'elle sentit brûler un chemin jusque dans son décolleté où elle s'écrasa avec brutalité dans le silence qui venait d'embaumer la pièce. Elle n'entendait même plus la musique de la fête à côté ...

\- Je ne savais pas ... Je ne savais pas qu'il n'existerait aucun moyen ... J'étais égoïste ... Je n'ai pas pensé à toute la souffrance à laquelle je vous condamnais. Je l'ai vu ... Dans vos yeux. Quand Gold l'a utilisé pour vous faire du mal, quand vous avez du m'en parler ... J'ai tué quelque chose en vous. Cette malédiction que ma mère a lancée ? Vous ne l'auriez même pas sentie passer si je n'étais pas intervenue ... C'est moi qui ait tué Henry, sans mon intervention, il n'aurait jamais existé pour vous ... Vous n'auriez jamais eu à en faire le deuil.

La silhouette de la brune fut brièvement noyée dans des volutes de fumée d'un violet profond et si elle crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir, elle fut soulagée de noter qu'elle s'était simplement rhabillée d'une robe noire bien plus simple que celle dont elle l'avait débarrassée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon dieu ... Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était encore en train de la prendre contre une porte et maintenant le regard lourd de sens qu'elles échangeaient avait des airs de finalité.

Emma inspira profondément, se forçant à garder son calme, les yeux rivés sur la femme qui la détaillait en un silence déchirant. Elle ne cachait rien, espérant que la brune pourrait lire en elle tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire.

\- Emma ...

La voix rauque était presque cassée. Et peut-être était-ce le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné juste avant ou peut être était-ce les larmes qu'elle retenait, mais Regina dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

L'ordre implicite lui fit étouffer un sanglot. D'accord, c'était mieux que la colère froide à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mieux que la rage ou l'indifférence totale dans lesquelles la Reine excellait si bien, mais elle ne put retenir le désespoir d'étreindre son estomac.

\- C...Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Non, pardon, c'était une question stupide.

Une bulle d'énergie explosa quelque part dans la salle et une table de jeu se fendit littéralement en deux sous une pluie de cartes. Seulement alors se rendit-elle compte que la brune était en train de retenir avec peine sa magie qui menaçait de dévaster toute la pièce.

\- Reg...

\- Maintenant Emma, gronda-t-elle le visage pourtant toujours faussement calme.

\- Ok. Je ... Je vais certainement rester avec la garde. Si vous me cherchez.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte. Hors de question qu'elle la quitte à nouveau. _Jamais._

Bien entendu, elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son amante et quand quelques secondes de silence inconfortable se furent écoulées, la blonde se résigna à tourner les talons, vacillant jusqu'à la porte qu'elle eut le temps de refermer derrière elle avant de s'effondrer à même le sol sous le regard étonné des invités.

* * *

 _Bon dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du personnage d'Emma ? Parce que si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré ! J'avais pensé supprimer complètement la Princesse qui existait avant mais certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait comprendre qu'elles l'aimaient trop pour que ça arrive du coup j'ai adapté tout ça mais je suis pas convaincue du résultat & comme j'ai même pas demandé l'avis de ma beta avant de poster pour vous éviter d'avoir à attendre encore un peu plus ...? J'attends vos critiques ^^ _


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey vous ! Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté un chapitre dans les temps vous avez vu ?! La honte ça en fait faire des choses ...! & puis comme vous êtes pas du tout avares en commentaires en ce moment ça me motive deux fois plus ^^_

C.H.A.P _comme le premier épisode de Walking Dead sérieux ?! Mais c'est un compliment de ouf que tu me fais là ! :D_ PinGouine _( ton pseudo est géant ) bienvenue à bord ! J'espère que tu continueras à trouver ça passionnant !_ Melly _pour Henry il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu ;)_ Lucy _j'y avais pas pensé au coup d'Emma qui la fait tomber enceinte mais je me suis relue et c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le penser mais c'est pas ça tu verras ;)_ Gouldo1 _pas de théorie ?! Je suis déçue ! ^^_ ElsyCiel _j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi, je suis touchée d'avoir pu te remonter un tant soit peu le moral, quoi que ce soit, sois forte :)_

 _C'est un chapitre à plusieurs vitesses & je pense que vous m'en voudrez sur plusieurs points mais les happy end c'est comme la magie, ça a un prix ... Bonne lecture tout de même ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Assise dans son salon un verre à la main, Regina observait l'enfant affalé sur le canapé en essayant d'ignorer le martèlement continuel de coups frappés à la porte. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux rivés sur la silhouette familière qui était en train de regarder un dessin animé, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'Emma. Emma qui lui était revenue pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait été bête de ne pas penser à cette possibilité.

Après tout, connaissant Rumplestiltskin, quelles étaient les chances pour que sa malédiction ne soit pas parfaite ? Quel intérêt avait-il à la faire se souvenir de tout quand il aurait pu éviter son courroux ? Non, bien sûr, c'était là l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre ... Pour être honnête, la nouvelle l'avait sonnée. Elle qui s'était attendue à toute sorte de bêtise de la part de la jeune femme, n'avait jamais imaginé celle-ci ... Et elle ne savait pas comment y réagir.

Derrière elle, un coup frappé à la porte plus fort que les autres en fit bouger les gonds, perturbant la vision qu'elle avait comme l'eau calme qu'on aurait agitée en s'amusant à y faire des ricochets. Henry ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant à se servir dans le paquet de céréales au chocolat tandis que le film d'animation tournait sur l'immense écran plat.

\- REGINA !

Le rugissement de son nom la fit sursauter, manquant renverser le cidre sur sa précieuse robe d'un rouge profond. Avec un calme apparent qu'elle n'avait pas, la brune fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans le cuir du fauteuil où elle s'était installée. Elle allait avaler une nouvelle gorgée de cidre lorsqu'un souffle brûlant balaya la pièce en déformant la vision de ses souvenirs. Outrée, la sorcière se retourna pour faire face à la porte qui semblait à peine résister sous les assauts d'un brasier qu'elle voyait consumer peu à peu le bois sculpté.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement !

Exaspérée, la brune bondit de son poste pour ouvrir violemment le battant de la porte qui lui révéla la silhouette de sa meilleure amie. Nonchalamment appuyée au mur d'en face, la blonde observait ses ongles comme si elle avait tranquillement été en train d'attendre qu'elle sorte. Seule l'aura encore palpable de sa magie trahissait du tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer.

\- Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devoir me transformer pour te faire sortir de cette pièce ...

\- Ose faire sortir ton dragon dans mon château et je me ferai une nouvelle robe de tes écailles.

\- Je suis sûre que ma couleur complimenterait à merveille tes yeux, mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver chérie.

\- Alors repars te terrer chez toi avec Aurore et tous tes amis à quatre pattes avant qu...

\- Avant que je claque la porte et aille bouder dans une réalité qui n'existe plus ? la coupa l'autre.

\- Mal ...

La menace qu'elle avait clairement énoncée dans le petit diminutif de la sorcière ne parut pas être comprise, à en croire la façon dont l'intéressée se détacha soudain du mur pour la dépasser et entrer sans autorisation dans la salle. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire s'évaporer le décor, mais elle savait que son amie avait eu le temps de voir son contenu.

\- Tu as bu ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le décanteur de cidre qu'elle avait apporté là quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Pas assez pour oublier.

\- Pour oublier quoi ?

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu es au courant ?

\- Du retour d'Emma Swan ? Oui, c'est évident, j'ai senti la vague de magie à l'autre bout du royaume.

\- Hum ...

\- Non, tu ne parlais pas de ça ? devina-t-elle.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que je me souviens.

\- De ce que tout le monde devait avoir oublié ?

\- Oui. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle pensait que je serais la seule à pouvoir les sauver. A briser la malédiction.

\- Et tu l'as fait ...

\- Non. La malédiction ne peut pas être brisée. Tu ne comprends pas ...

\- Oh si je comprends ... Sans son intervention tu n'aurais jamais pleuré la mort de ton fils. C'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit que d'un faible hochement de tête tandis qu'autour d'elles le paysage muait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas elle qui le contrôlait, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur un monceau de cadavres. Les corps de tous les habitants d'un village qui avait osé abriter Snow White, se rappela-t-elle avec une moue agacée. D'autres images défilèrent mais dans la plupart elle se voyait tuer, torturer, manipuler des innocents.

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Mal. Mais cette femme est toujours en moi.

\- En toi, oui. Mais ce n'est plus toi. C'est peut-être elle qui monte sur ses grands chevaux quand on ose la défier mais ce n'est plus elle, là.

Un doigt à l'ongle pointu vint s'écraser dans son décolleté là où se trouvait son cœur et elle laissa échapper un soupir dubitatif.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ton fils a fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un dont tu es fière, je le sais, ne me mens pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Si Emma n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait fait, tu serais redevenue cette personne que tu n'aimes pas. Tu n'aurais jamais trouvé le bonheur avec elle.

\- Et je n'aurais jamais pleuré Henry ! se rebella-t-elle en écartant la main qui était restée sur elle.

\- Est-ce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?

\- Rien ne vaut la peine de perdre son enfant, Maléfique. Tu dis ça ... Tu dis ça parce que ...

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Regina.

L'enfant qu'avait perdu Maléfique n'était pas un sujet qu'elles avaient discuté. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, Regina s'était montrée présente, tentant d'être l'amie qu'elle devait être mais jamais une seule conversation n'avait été tenue sur le sujet. Pas même lorsqu'elles parlaient d'Henry. Et elle avait toujours respecté le choix de la blonde. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela devait changer.

\- Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle à voix basse.

\- Excuses acceptées.

\- Mal ... J'ai ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi lui dire ...

\- Tu trouveras. Tu devrais peut être en parler avec ta mère. Je suis sûre que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas perdu ses souvenirs doit avoir un lien avec ce qu'Emma a fait.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas bien sa magie ... Elle a du déborder sur ta mère en pensant à toi.

\- Peut-être. Je lui en parlerai.

\- Bien. Maintenant dehors.

\- Tu me mets à la porte de ma propre maison ?

\- Seulement de cette pièce. Te perdre dans tes souvenirs ne t'apportera rien de bon, crois moi j'ai essayé.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les deux amies se jaugèrent d'un œil terne avant que la brune ne renonce à résister, tournant les talons pour avancer dans le couloir.

\- Maj ...

\- Pas maintenant Sidney, fit-elle taire le génie qui semblait l'avoir attendu dans l'un des miroirs.

\- Il a fait le pied de guerre avec moi. Il avait peut être quelque chose d'important à dire.

\- Emma est sous mon toit. Ma mère et toi aussi, le reste peut bien attendre.

\- Je suis touchée de faire partie du petit club.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de l'avoir dit.

\- Jamais.

Elle ne relança pas la conversation, ses pas la menant automatiquement vers une des pièces où elle aimait le plus s'enfermer de longues heures. Comme si elle avait été chez elle, Maléfique n'attendit aucune invitation avant de s'affaler sur l'un des immenses fauteuils en cuir. Regina préféra aller se poster à l'une des fenêtres, affrontant la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis de longues heures.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? s'entendit-elle demander tandis que ses yeux dérivaient vers la cour où plusieurs groupes de soldats s'entraînaient encore et toujours.

\- Le repas de midi est passé depuis un moment déjà ...

\- Hum ...

Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette de la blonde qui fit battre son cœur la chamade. La jeune femme était assise à même le sol avec d'autres soldats, tous occupés à aiguiser la lame de leurs épées. La Reine se força à s'éloigner avant que son regard insistant ne soit perçu par Emma et elle allait parler quand une autre voix l'interrompit.

\- Vous êtes sûre que votre louve n'y verra aucun inconvénient ? Vous savez qu'elle ne pourra pas être là, je n'ai jamais travaillé sur quelqu'un de son espèce, je ne sais pas si je pourrais cacher sa présence.

Elle échangea un froncement de sourcils avec Maléfique qui semblait tendre l'oreille autant qu'elle tandis que les pas se rapprochaient.

\- Je le sais. Ce ne sera pas un problème mais vous ... Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir l'occ...

La bibliothécaire qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce les avait aperçues en premier, se taisant sous le coup de la surprise mais Cora la dépassa comme si de rien n'était.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le ... Le ... Il y a ... Votre fille et Maléfique sont ici.

\- Et ?

\- Non je veux dire, ici, dans la pièce.

\- Je sais Belle, ce sont des choses que des sorcières sentent. _Entre autres choses_ ...

Cora avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec un regard en biais pour sa fille et l'intéressée haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui ne fut pas relevé par la plus âgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle finalement à haute voix par peur que la conversation ne s'arrête là sans qu'elle ait pu savoir de quoi il était question.

\- C'est une histoire entre Belle et moi.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle immédiatement. Je ne souhaite rien ignorer de ce qui se trame sous mon toit.

\- Techniquement, ce ne sera pas sous ton toit.

\- Mère, prévint-elle d'une voix où l'avertissement était clair.

\- Oh s'il te plait, c'est une surprise.

Les yeux de la Reine des cœurs s'étaient fixés sur elle avec une sincérité qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle préféra tourner son attention vers Maléfique. Parce qu'elles avaient longtemps été complices, il ne fallut pas à l'autre plus d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, mais les efforts de la blonde furent balayés par un revers de la main de Cora.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? A d'autres ce petit tour !

Sa meilleure amie ne se découragea pas pour autant, reportant son regard clair vers la bibliothécaire qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle viola le secret de ses pensées. Ce qu'elle y trouva la fit visiblement sourire et Regina eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle leva deux mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées, déclara-t-elle à Cora.

Agacée, l'intéressée se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre où elle observa les bras croisés la jeune femme qui parlait avec enthousiasme à une de ses amies. Derrière, elle entendit vaguement la voix de sa mère congédier l'ex-petite amie du Ténébreux avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai intérêt à apprécier ce que vous manigancez derrière mon dos, répondit-elle à côté.

\- Nous verrons. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Emma ?

\- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ?

\- Moi je lui ai parlé en tout cas.

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence où l'autre n'avait délibérément rien rajouté.

\- Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre à cause de ce qu'elle a fait.

\- A juste titre, répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

La poigne de fer qui se referma sur l'un de ses bras la fit sursauter.

\- Écoute-moi bien Regina, si tu oses gâcher cette chance que la vie t'offre, c'est moi qui me chargerai personnellement de te remettre les idées en place. Emma est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver.

\- Écoutez-vous, on croirait entendre Snow White, railla-t-elle sans pour autant oser la contredire.

\- Ne joue pas aux plus malignes avec moi Regina, tu n'as pas envie que je m'en mêle pour te faire réaliser à quel point tu l'aimes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça !

\- Alors ressaisis-toi ! s'emporta la plus âgée.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, elle croisa le regard gêné de Maléfique qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux vers une des bagues qu'elle portait.

\- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-elle cette fois sans appel.

Cora dut sentir le vent tourner et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière, mais les yeux si semblables aux siens continuèrent à l'épier.

\- Quand l'as tu autorisée à te marquer de la sorte ?

\- Qu...Comment ? balbutia-t-elle, portant par réflexe une main à la trace bleuâtre qu'elle avait soigneusement effacée de son cou lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, s'agaça la plus âgée. Elle a placé sa marque sur toi. Je plains quiconque tenterait de t'approcher ...

Les sourcils froncés Regina ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle se rappela de la magie qu'elle avait sentie la transpercer la veille dans les bras de son amante. Emma avait donc pris la liberté de faire d'elle sa propriété privée ...

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'ait fait consciemment, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Ça reste à voir.

Elle ne répondit pas, plissant uniquement les yeux vers sa mère pour lui signifier que la conversation était terminée.

 **.**

 **.**

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle avait foulé les couloirs des quartiers de la garde royale, s'amusant presque de l'effet que sa présence avait sur les soldats qu'elle croisait. Pourtant, la bonne humeur relative qu'elle avait éprouvé s'envola lorsqu'elle s'invita dans la chambre de celle qu'elle venait voir.

Assise sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, Emma ne portait plus que son pantalon en cuir et un soutien-gorge, le bras tendu vers la jeune femme qui se tenait accroupie à ses pieds en train de dessiner quelque chose sur la peau claire à l'aide d'une plume noire. A genoux sur le lit, Eva regardait le duo avec un air attentif, mais son arrivée perturba les activités. Le blonde fut la première à se lever tel un diable jaillissant de sa boîte.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous j'aurais pu ...

La protestation de la petite sorcière qui était une fois de plus en train de souiller la peau de son amante, mourut en un balbutiement honteux lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait. De son côté l'ex-prostituée s'était contentée de se redresser, se tenant un tant soit peu plus droite malgré sa position incongrue.

\- Je croyais avoir été claire quand j'avais dit que je n'appréciais pas les tatouages ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse où le danger rodait.

\- Vous peut-être, Regina. Moi, c'est autre chose.

Une des deux autres émit un couinement, choquée sans aucun doute par le culot dont elle osait faire preuve, mais le répondant la fit retenir un sourire. La Princesse n'aurait jamais osé lui répondre de la sorte ...

\- Laissez-nous.

Elle ne se formalisa pas du coup d'œil que lancèrent les deux autres au Lieutenant avant de faire mine de s'exécuter.

\- On se voit ce soir pour la suite Marine, promis.

\- Oui, tu sais qu'après ...

\- "L'encre sèche et on obtient pas un résultat uniforme", sembla répéter par cœur la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Voilà.

Elle eut tout de même le droit à un bref salut avant que les deux ne s'enfuient et elle prit note de demander à Graham de se charger personnellement de leur trouver du travail supplémentaire pour les occuper à l'avenir.

\- Habillez-vous, ordonna-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent seules.

\- Pourquoi ? Trop peur de la tentation ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si sûre de vous hier soir ...

\- J'ai croisé votre mère entre temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Elle m'a rappelé que l'amour véritable triomphe de tout.

La phrase ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Snow White et l'incongruité de la pensée qu'elle avait pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, la fit étouffer un petit rire derrière ses dents serrées. Il y eut quelques secondes durant lesquelles elles s'observèrent en silence, avant que la plus jeune ne se décide à obéir, enfilant un débardeur qu'elle avait sans doute ôté peu de temps avant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

La question lui avait été posée avec beaucoup plus de douceur que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, toute trace d'insolence évaporée pour faire place à une timidité qui avait certainement trait à ce qu'elle lui avait avoué la veille.

\- Pour savoir ce que vous a appris Rumplestiltskin, se décida-t-elle tout de même.

\- Oh ... On va donc ignorer ce que je vous ai dit hier ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, confirma-t-elle sans problème. Alors ?

En face d'elle, la Sauveuse pinça ses lèvres en une moue déçue avant de se tourner vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit à la recherche de quelque chose à enfiler.

\- Il n'existe aucun moyen de retourner à Storybrook, finit-elle par lâcher les dents serrées.

Et bien qu'elle se soit doutée de la vérité depuis longtemps déjà, l'entendre de sa bouche resserra un peu plus le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac depuis la veille.

\- Mais ...

\- Mais ? poussa-t-elle comme la suite ne venait pas.

Les bras croisés, serrés contre elle en une vaine tentative de se protéger d'elle ne savait quoi, elle observa la jeune femme boutonner un chemisier d'un noir brillant.

\- Mais il existe un moyen de ramener Henry.

Cette fois, elle dut faire un pas en arrière pour trouver le soutien du mur en pierre grossière et résister à la gravité qui menaçait de l'emporter. Son malaise eut raison de tout faux semblant que la Princesse avait pu ériger à son encontre et elle la regarda bouche bée se précipiter vers elle au cas où elle tomberait bel et bien.

\- C... Comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement en levant une main pour l'empêcher de l'approcher plus.

La question et le rejet eurent l'air de faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa, pinçant les lèvres. Elle ne la regardait pas quand elle lui répondit.

\- Si je ... Si je le conçois avec Neal.

Le "Hors de question" resta bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge et elles s'observèrent quelques secondes dans un silence lourd de sens.

\- Je ... Je le ferai si c'est ce que vous voulez, rajouta la mère biologique de son fils la voix enrouée par les larmes qu'elle voyait retenues dans les yeux clairs.

\- Qui vous a donné cette idée ?

\- Gold m'a dit que ce serait le seul moyen de le ramener. Snow aussi ...

\- Pardon ? Quand avez-vous vu votre mère ?

\- Hier. Je ... J'ai attendu Gold un bon moment, on a un peu parlé et quand je lui ai demandé d'où venait ma magie noire, il m'a envoyée auprès de ma mère pour lui poser la question. Elle était ... Elle était suspicieusement agréable. Et puis elle a pété un câble.

Le vocabulaire la fit hausser un sourcil, mais avec le retour de la personnalité de Miss Swan, elle se doutait qu'elle devrait faire face à bien plus que ça ...

\- Mais avant elle m'a tout de même dit que si je voulais ... Si je voulais Henry ... Même si je le voulais juste pour l'élever avec vous, il faudrait que ça se passe comme ça. Et après mon père a débarqué et elle s'est transformée en espèce de vampire, il m'a dit que c'était la faute de Gold et de la malédiction ...

\- Les vampires n'existent pas, Miss Swan. Votre mère a accepté de recevoir une goutte des Ténèbres de la dague de Rumplestiltskin pour lancer la malédiction. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'une seule goutte suffirait à coloniser tout son corps et donner la possibilité à Gold de la contrôler comme un pantin. Ce n'était pas à Snow que vous avez parlé hier ...

\- A Gold alors ? Gold a pris le contrôle de ma mère pour me parler ? Mais j'étais déjà en train de lui parler quand il m'a envoyée la voir ...

\- S'il l'a fait, il avait ses raisons ...

Devoir réfléchir aux motifs du vieux crocodile la distraya suffisamment pour reprendre contenance, se redressant enfin avant d'avancer vers le fauteuil où elle s'installa sans cérémonie. Quel intérêt avait-il à tirer de ce petit jeu ?

\- Que vous a dit Snow exactement ?

\- Et bien, elle m'a demandé pard...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle la jeune femme qui s'était installée en tailleur en face d'elle sur le lit. Sur quoi a-t-elle insisté ?

\- Henry, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Un instant, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre avant que la révélation ne la frappe avec une violence qui brisa l'accoudoir du fauteuil que son poing venait de serrer.

\- Le bâtard ...

\- Quoi ?! s'affola l'autre.

\- Henry ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Regina, s'il vous plaît ...

Le ton de la blonde était suppliant et elle ne le comprit qu'en faisant un peu plus attention à son aura où une magie noire et instable était en train de crépiter. Visiblement, elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses pouvoirs que le moindre choc émotionnel pouvait chambouler.

\- Si Henry est conçu aujourd'hui, il aura deux parents extrêmement puissants ce qui fera de lui un sorcier au potentiel inégalé ... Un élève de rêve pour le Ténébreux.

\- Est-ce que je peux le tuer ? Est-ce que je peux tuer Gold ?

\- Non, je vous l'interdit Emma et puis de toute manière je crois que ma mère lui réserve quelque chose.

\- Vous savez, je crois qu'il est ... Euh ... Intéressé par elle.

L'information lui arracha un petit rire. Elle aurait donné cher pour le voir tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Au moins quelque chose dont nous pouvons nous réjouir Emma ...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je l'ai entendu manigancer quelque chose avec Belle, j'ai de fortes raisons de penser qu'elle va se jouer de Rumplestiltskin et la connaissant, ce sera certainement divertissant.

A en croire la grimace dégoûtée de la blonde, elle n'avait pas hâte d'assister au spectacle et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le rire que l'expression lui arracha.

\- Regina ...

\- Hum ?

\- Pour Henry ... Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir un coup d'avance sur Gold. Maintenant que vous avez compris ce qu'il veut, on pourrait très bien l'empêcher par tout moyen de l'obtenir. On pourrait même trouver un moyen de supprimer la magie en lui ...

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ... Alors je me répète mais ... Si c'est ce que vous voulez ...

Finalement elle ne se répéta pas totalement, apparemment incapable de finir la proposition qui n'en était pas pour le moins claire. Les paroles de Maléfique et de sa mère lui revinrent à l'esprit, anéantissant toute tentative de réflexion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir comprit-elle. La réponse était évidente ...

En face d'elle, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se redressa pour quitter le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé, sa confusion de plus en plus évidente à mesure qu'elle l'approchait.

\- Emma ...

\- O... Oui ?

Les yeux clairs étaient déjà brouillés de larmes et la tristesse qu'elle pouvait voir ternir l'éclat des iris d'un vert presque bleu lui déplut souverainement. Deux pas supplémentaires suffirent à les rapprocher suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se saisir du menton de la blonde et l'immobiliser.

\- J'ai fait le deuil de mon fils. L'enfant qui naîtrait de cette union ne serait pas lui. Je l'ai perdu Emma, je le sais. Mais _vous,_ vous êtes là et il est hors de question que vous m'échappiez. Pas une seule fois. Et certainement pas avec lui et pour ça.

Fascinée, elle resta immobile quelques instants de plus, regardant la course d'une larme qui mourut sur ses doigts avant de se ressaisir et s'écarter de la jeune femme qui était restée hébétée.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, faisant se retourner plusieurs gardes sur le bruit de ses talons aiguilles. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour elle choisirait Emma Swan, qu'elle choisirait qui que ce soit par dessus son fils, elle leur aurait ri au nez. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Était-ce ça _l'amour véritable_ ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour la brune que son amante était la seule exception à la règle. Elle aurait même donné sa propre vie pour le savoir à nouveau vivant et en bonne santé. Elle l'aurait confiée à sa mère biologique sans avoir à y réfléchir deux fois ...

\- Regina !

L'appel ne la fit pas se retourner, elle s'était doutée que la blonde finirait par sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avaient plongée ses derniers mots. Elle ralentit tout de même, juste assez pour être rattrapée avant la sortie de l'aile de la garde royale, s'amusant de la surprise de la jeune femme lorsqu'un soldat s'inclina sur son passage en plus du sien.

Elle avait entendu la nouvelle rumeur qui courrait dans le château, se doutait même de sa provenance. Elle se rappelait tout à fait de la présence de la domestique lorsque sa mère avait abordé le sujet d'éventuelles fiançailles. Elle avait adressé un regard noir à Cora, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la jeune servante de répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu. Le soir même tout le château avait été au courant et maintenant tout le monde pensait que l'affaire était pliée.

\- Majesté !

\- Quoi encore Sidney ? s'exaspéra-t-elle de la présence du génie qu'elle avait vu la poursuivre dans tous les miroirs qu'elle avait croisés.

\- Êtes-vous au courant de la fête qu'organise votre mère ce soir ?

\- Encore ?! s'exclama la blonde derrière elle.

\- Oui, mentit-elle. Laissez-la.

\- Mais elle est en train de faire déménager la grande salle. Elle a fait changer les lustres et organiser tout un système au plafond !

\- Et alors Sidney ? Vous êtes espion, pas décorateur ...

Sa remarque lui valut un petit rire de la part de son Lieutenant et elle essaya tant bien que mal de masquer l'autosatisfaction qu'elle en tira. Dans sa prison de verre, le génie sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à faire de votre après-midi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais ... Je pensais qu'on aurait pu la passer ensemble ?

\- Vous n'avez pas un tatouage à vous faire faire ?

\- Dans la soirée.

\- Ma mère organise quelque chose, vous ne vous défilerez pas pour pouvoir vous faire dessiner je ne sais quelle horreur sur votre bras.

\- Ce ne sera pas une horreur. Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'être votre cavalière ?

\- Nous verrons.

Ses pas l'avaient menée jusque dans ses quartiers et elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait été avec la Princesse, elles avaient passé la nuit sous les draps et elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je rentre ? crut comprendre celle qui l'avait jusque là suivie.

\- Non, c'est ridicule, se décida-t-elle à haute voix. Bien sûr que vous pouvez rentrer. Je vous ai promis que vous étiez la bienvenue partout désormais.

A l'intérieur, elle agita une main qui alluma un feu dans la cheminée jusque là éteinte et elle entendit l'exclamation émerveillée de la blonde lorsque le peu de désordre qu'elle avait laissé se dissipa, les draps de lit allant jusqu'à se tirer à nouveau au carré.

\- C'est pas une servante qui fait ça d'habitude ?

\- Rarement, je préfère que ma chambre reste mon domaine privé ... Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était un effort terrible, rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce attenante qui contenait sa garde-robe.

\- Vous m'apprendrez ? entendit-elle la blonde lui demander.

Un coup d'œil derrière elle lui révéla que l'intéressée avait cessé de la suivre, préférant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil devant une table basse où elle était en train de dresser un jeu d'échec auquel elle n'avait pas joué depuis des mois. Un instant la situation presque domestique la fit sourire, mais elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder.

\- Si vous voulez, répondit-elle finalement ses yeux parcourant l'étendue de robes à la recherche de celle qu'elle porterait ce soir.

\- Blanc ou noir ?

\- Vous osez poser la question ?

\- Je commence donc.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses doigts courant sur les divers matériaux avant de s'arrêter sur une robe bleue nuit ornementée d'argent. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle finit par émerger de son dressing pour aller s'installer en face de la blonde tandis qu'un de ses pions avançait tout seul sur l'échiquier.

\- Ça aussi j'aimerais apprendre.

\- Imaginez votre bras. Il avance vers le pion que vous voulez déplacer. Vous devez pouvoir le sentir sous vos doigts si vous voulez. Poussez-le, le tour est joué.

Emma eut un petit couinement enfantin lorsqu'elle parvint à faire avancer son chevalier et le sourire ravi qu'elle lui adressa faillit la contaminer.

\- Ça vous a pas fait drôle d'être ici après Storybrook ? Toute la technologie ...

\- L'eau chaude courante m'a manqué, mais j'ai résolu le problème.

\- Et la musique ? Ça vous manque jamais ?

\- Parfois, répondit-elle prudemment. C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des millions de choses à vous demander ...

\- Une seule partie d'échec ne suffira pas dans ce cas.

\- On peut en faire plusieurs.

\- Ça dépend ... Vous êtes mauvaise perdante ?

\- Vous pensez me battre si facilement ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle honnêtement tandis qu'un de ses fous faisaient tomber une tour qui s'était avancée un peu trop loin.

L'action eut le mérite de rembrunir la blonde quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle sembla se concentrer un tant soit peu plus sur le jeu en cours et elle ne fut presque pas surprise de la voir lui prendre plusieurs pions d'affilée. Mais la concentration n'était pas le fort d'Emma Swan ...

\- Votre couleur préférée ?

\- Oh vous devez vous en douter, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin en éjectant un chevalier blanc qui finit sa course sur le tapis en fourrure à leurs pieds.

\- Très bien ... Votre Disney préféré ?

\- Pocahontas.

\- Est-ce que vous jouez d'un instrument ?

\- Du piano fut un temps ...

\- Hum ... Déjà fumé ?

\- Oui.

\- De la drogue ?

\- Fumé de la drogue ? répéta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Non, pas fumé, mais j'en ai consommé.

\- Vraiment ?! Laissez-moi deviner ... Avec Maléfique.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer l'échiquier en réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement. Elle avait déjà deviné la tactique de la Princesse, mais pas encore décidé celle qu'elle adopterait pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Est-ce que vous détestez vraiment mes tatouages ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je vous ai vue me regarder quand je me bats. Ça n'a pas l'air de vous empêcher de me dévorer du regard.

\- Ils font de vous une guerrière. Ça a ses avantages, mais en général je vous préfère sans.

L'aveu provoqua un sourire triomphant et elle dut contenir pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise à la prochaine question.

\- La première fois où vous avez eu envie de moi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que votre interrogatoire est en train de prendre une autre tournure Emma ...

\- Et vous n'êtes pas de taille ? la défia-t-elle clairement un sourcil arqué.

\- Ici ou à Storybrook ? décida-t-elle de répondre sans ciller puisque la partie allait bientôt se terminer.

\- Storybrook.

Un instant elle fit mine de réfléchir, le regard plongé dans les yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Bon sang, elle avait déjà envie de la jeter dans son lit ...

\- Je vous ai trouvée digne de réchauffer mes draps dès la première fois où je vous ai vue Emma, avoua-t-elle, mais je n'ai vraiment envisagé de le faire que le jour où vous avez eu le culot de couper mon pommier. Et croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas attendu de trouver un lit. Le jardin aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Ça vous a travaillé ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes touchée le soir toute seule dans vos draps ?

\- Qui vous dit que j'étais toute seule ? bluffa-t-elle pour le plaisir de voir les yeux déjà assombri de désir se nuancer d'une jalousie colérique.

\- Répondez.

\- Oui, mentit-elle.

En réalité, elle n'avait même pas attendu le soir. Elle était rentrée dans son bureau, avait tenté en vain de finir de corriger le budget hebdomadaire des dépenses publiques et avait fini par devoir s'enfermer dans ses toilettes privées pour soulager ses nerfs. Et en face d'elle, la blonde devait se douter de son mensonge mais ne sembla pas oser le relever. À la place, elle finit par reporter son attention sur le jeu d'échec, tombant en plein dans son piège lorsqu'elle lui annonça avec une fierté non dissimulée :

\- Je prends la Reine et … Echec.

\- C'est moi la Reine ici Emma ...

\- Et bien, je viens de vous prendre !

\- Hum ... ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre avec une moue sceptique. Je l'aurais senti.

\- J...

\- Echec et mat, coupa-t-elle avant que l'autre ne rebondisse sur son sous-entendu alors qu'elle venait de faire tomber le dernier pion qui se tenait encore sur le chemin entre les siens et le Roi blanc.

Son adversaire ne prêta pas l'ombre d'une attention au plateau où elle réorganisa toutes les pièces d'un mouvement de la main. Les yeux clairs avaient été dévorés par les pupilles où elle pouvait voir danser un désir plus sombre que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Emma Swan serait-elle une amante vraiment si différente de celle à laquelle elle s'était habituée ?

Elle ne posa pas la question qui brûlait le bout de sa langue, mais elle aurait été prête à parier qu'elle n'était définitivement pas la seule femme qu'elle avait mise dans son lit ... Qui plus est, la magie qui coulait à présent librement dans son sang, la rendrait certainement plus entreprenante. Elle ne fut pas surprise par la lame de désir qui la força à croiser les jambes. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Leur relation ne pouvait plus continuer sur l'envie pure et simple de se sauter dessus, il leur fallait plus et que ce soit dit, pas seulement deviné au travers des larmes ou de la jalousie.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle donc après une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

Le regard de braises ne la quittait pas et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de la question qui venait de lui être posée.

\- Oui, répondit-elle néanmoins. Retournez voir votre amie, je crois que vous avez un tatouage à finaliser. Et soyez là ce soir.

\- Comme vous voulez Majesté.

La marque de respect avait été imprégnée d'une supériorité confiante. Certainement parce qu'elle savait exactement quel effet elle était en train d'avoir sur elle mais Regina refusa de céder, agitant une main pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et lui signifier que son congé n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Un instant encore la blonde l'observa avec attention avant de tourner les talons et seulement lorsque les battants en bois massif se furent refermés sur elle, parvint-elle à recommencer à respirer.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait encore, ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle attendait exactement mais quelque chose la retenait encore ...

\- Pas pour longtemps, souffla-t-elle le regard baissé sur les poings qu'elle avait serrés pour s'empêcher de retenir son âme-sœur.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas du tout pris part à la préparation des festivités qui se déroulaient à l'étage inférieur, mais à en juger par le brouhaha qu'elle entendait de là, sa mère devait encore s'être dépassée. La veille, elle avait été étonnée de la cérémonie que Cora avait organisée pour " renouer quelques connaissances ", mais elle se doutait à présent qu'elle faisait part d'un plus grand plan. La Reine des cœurs avait beau aimer tenir cour, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais poussé le vice à le faire plusieurs jours d'affilé pour son propre plaisir.

\- Je rêve ou vous m'attendiez ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner pour contempler sa partenaire. Ses armoiries étaient brodées sur le costume noir avec l'exacte couleur de la robe qu'elle portait ce soir. De hauts escarpins d'un noir brillant étaient le seul artifice qu'elle s'était permis de porter en plus de deux diamants noirs ornant ses oreilles.

\- Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'être ma cavalière ?

La réponse lui valut un sourire radieux qui éclipsa quelques secondes le personnage beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle avait apparemment décidé d'être désormais en public.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à redire sur ma tenue ? sembla-t-elle s'inquiéter comme elle ne prenait pas le bras qu'elle lui avait tendu.

Non, elle n'avait décidément rien à redire à l'ensemble qu'elle portait mais elle se sentait d'humeur taquine. Ses doigts caressèrent l'entrelacement de cheveux blonds qui tombaient presque dans le décolleté que la jeune femme avait choisi de creuser dans un chemisier blanc avant de remonter écarter une mèche rebelle de son visage.

\- Hier soir quand nous étions ensemble ...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez utilisé votre magie ...

\- Il me semble oui, sans vouloir vous offenser mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vous soutenir aussi longtemps ...

La confusion la fit hausser un sourcil taquin.

\- Vous allez pas le prendre mal hein ?

\- Que vous me trouviez trop lourde ? Non, non, enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser. Hier soir, vous avez utilisé votre magie pour me marquer.

\- Je ... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous avez laissé un peu de magie à vous en moi. C'est un sort que beaucoup de gens utilisent ici. Certains mages en concoctent même sur demande à des femmes qui n'ont pas confiance en leurs époux.

\- J'ai confiance en vous. Je suis désolée si ça vous offense, je n'avais même pas conscience de l'avoir fait.

\- Ça m'est égal. Je n'ai aucune honte à vous appartenir. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué tout le monde s'incline sur votre passage ici parce qu'on croit déjà que nous nous sommes promises l'une à l'autre et je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à arrêter la rumeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'importe. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui aimerais vous marquer. D'une certaine manière ... M'y autorisez-vous ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle n'avait apparemment même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la permission qu'elle lui accordait et l'impulsivité de la chose la fit sourire. Ses doigts qui étaient restés suspendus en l'air à quelques centimètres de la peau de la jeune femme effleurèrent la courbe de son visage. Elle avait toutes sortes d'idées folles pour assouvir son désir de la faire sienne aux yeux de tous, mais elle choisit finalement la plus simple, peu désireuse de gâcher les plans que sa mère avait sans doute concocté pour la soirée avec une surprise de sa part.

Attentive, elle observa la couronne en onyx apparaître dans les cheveux blonds. Les saphirs d'un bleu presque noir qui ornaient la pierre noire taillée en un entrelacs délicat complimentaient à merveille la couleur de sa robe.

\- Que vous disent vos vagues souvenirs de cours d'étiquette ?

\- Seul un Roi ou une Reine déjà sacré peut se permettre de porter sa couronne lorsqu'il ou elle est invité sous le toit d'un autre souverain ... Toute autre personne, même membre de la famille royale commettrait une offense, sembla-t-elle réciter les sourcils froncés. Je n'étais qu'une Princesse et j'ai renoncé à mon titre pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez leur prouver ?

\- Que vous êtes ici chez vous. Que vous êtes _ma_ Reine.

Les lèvres de son amante s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise et elle laissa quelques secondes encore le silence s'étirer avant de lui adresser le faux sourire qu'elle réservait d'habitude aux invités.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de son bras.

Elle eut le droit à un signe de la tête et s'amusa encore longtemps en silence de la stupeur dans laquelle elle avait plongée la jeune femme, mais aussi de celle de toute l'assemblée lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle.

Sidney n'avait pas plaisanté lorsqu'il avait parlé de la réorganisation lancée par Cora. La salle du trône qui servait de salle de réception s'était métamorphosée. Les yeux levés, elle nota l'absence de l'immense lustre d'habitude suspendu au centre de la pièce et aujourd'hui remplacé par un ensemble en acier qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ça te plaît ?

La voix de sa mère la ramena à la réalité, détaillant rapidement la robe rouge et or aux nombreux voiles qu'elle avait choisie de porter.

\- Je veux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre d'ici demain.

\- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Très jolie couronne que vous avez là Emma.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit l'intéressée dont elle serra le bras un instant.

Parce que c'était sa soirée, Cora ne resta pas à leurs côtés bien longtemps, se muant à la foule de gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas forcément. Personne de recommandable pourtant à en juger par leurs regards qu'elle sentait empli d'une malfaisance latente et l'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit à être rassurée par la présence de sa cavalière.

\- Qui est-ce ? entendit-elle demander l'intéressée.

Emma avait semble-t-il repéré un homme et ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux soudain plus sombres.

\- Un des fils du Roi Georges. Il vous plaît ?

\- C'est vous qui lui plaisez.

\- Vraiment ? feignit-elle de remarquer.

A la vérité, le Prince l'avait déjà approchée à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre leurs deux royaumes, mais sa proposition à peine déguisée d'un mariage l'avait toujours fait rire.

\- Vraiment. Il me fusille du regard depuis que nous sommes rentrées.

\- Hum ... Voilà quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Le surnom parvint enfin à attirer l'attention de son amante qui détacha son regard courroucé de la silhouette de l'homme pour la dévisager avec plus de douceur.

\- C'est une autorisation, Majesté ?

\- Pas du tout Lieutenant. Restez sage, conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

En face d'elle, les sourcils blonds se froncèrent d'incompréhension, mais la jeune femme finit par laisser tomber son bras le long de son flanc, la libérant de son entrave pour lui laisser le soin d'approcher le Prince qui manqua s'étouffer dans le verre d'alcool qu'il avait été en train de consommer lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Majesté ! J'ai été honoré de votre invitation.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle sans révéler qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler en privé.

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir, tournant déjà les talons pour l'entraîner sur un balcon. Dans son dos, elle sentit le regard brûlant de jalousie de son amante les accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de vue et elle eut un sourire en comprenant que l'autre ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est à propos de la proposition que je vous ai faite la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs.

Elle avait prévu une réponse, prévu la manière dont elle se débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toutes de l'attention dont elle ne voulait pas, mais un fourmillement inhabituel la fit frissonner. Une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas venait de se réveiller et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-elle mielleuse et hypocrite.

A la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être du s'y attendre, l'amour véritable qu'elles partageaient était peut être de la magie blanche, mais la jalousie de la blonde et son sens aigu de la propriété semblait plutôt lui venir de la magie noire. Une magie noire qu'elle sentait bourdonner en elle, terriblement grisante.

Presque impatiente de voir ce qui allait se produire, elle ne découragea pas le Prince qui s'approcha d'elle, son frisson de dégoût certainement pris pour autre chose lorsqu'il se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer.

\- Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce jour ... Un seul mot de ma part et tous les préparatifs commenceront.

\- Vous m'avez l'air terriblement bien préparé ...

\- Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre vous ...

 _Céderiez_ devina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil à son silence soudain. En face d'elle, les yeux clairs se teintèrent de panique et elle l'observa avec intérêt porter une main à sa gorge. Insensible, elle admira le travail de la magie noire raidir chaque membre, ternir la peau jusqu'à ce que progressivement l'homme ne soit plus qu'un chef d'œuvre, une statue de pierre d'un gris profond dont l'aspect lisse reflétait les feux de la fête à l'intérieur du château.

\- Majesté ?

Ses yeux lourdement maquillés de noir et d'argent papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se fixer sur son Commandant. En costume comme à son habitude, le chef de guerre avait l'expression attentive du soldat qui s'apprête à prendre un ordre. Sans doute avait-il été témoin de la scène et elle s'autorisa à lui adresser un véritable sourire.

D'un geste désinvolte, la sorcière effleura du revers de la main la statue qui bascula par dessus la rambarde pour aller s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus bas en une multitude de fragments.

\- Oups, quelle maladroite ... Graham allez donc demander à ce qu'on nettoie la cour, je détesterais que des invités trouvent quoi que ce soit à redire sur l'entretien de mon château.

\- Bien sûr ma Reine, je m'en occupe immédiatement, répondit-il sans cacher son amusement. Mais vous devriez rentrer, il y a un invité surprise.

Le sourcil interrogateur qu'elle venait de hausser ne trouva pas de réponse, son bras droit lui tournant déjà le dos pour aller remplir sa mission. Pour autant, elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir quel était l'invité surprise en question lorsqu'elle re-rentra dans la salle du trône. L'air y crépitait d'une magie plus potente que lorsqu'elle en était sortie et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le Ténébreux en pleine conversation avec sa mère.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Emma s'était négligemment assise sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône, caressant distraitement la tête du Lynx qui semblait monter la garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre admirateur ? lui demanda l'intéressée quand elle l'approcha.

\- Moi pas grand chose, vous en revanche ...

\- Comment ça ?

\- On en parlera plus tard Emma, comment se fait-il qu' _il_ soit là ? Ma mère l'a invité ?

\- Non du tout. Il est même entré en matière en lui demandant comment ça se faisait qu'il n'ait pas été invité deux fois de suite.

Certainement pour le faire venir de son plein grès, devina-t-elle. Il aurait été beaucoup plus suspect de l'inviter, au contraire. Des notes de musique commencèrent à être jouées et la Reine s'empressa de s'asseoir dans son trône, notant que la blonde ne décolla pas de l'accoudoir où elle s'était installée.

\- J'en déduis que vous ne danserez pas ce soir ?

\- Une autre fois peut-être, concéda-t-elle, une main remontant dans le dos de son amante pour y demeurer quelques instants.

Stupéfaite comme le fut la plupart des invités lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent comptent quelques secondes après elle, elle observa bouche bée le Ténébreux conduire sa mère vers le centre de la salle où d'autres couples avaient commencé à danser.

\- C'est ça, le spectacle que vous m'avez promis ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop attentive à ce qui se déroulait moins d'un mètre en contrebas. Cora portait un masque qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Celui d'un profond contentement hautain. Elle était fière d'elle, fière de ce qu'elle allait accomplir. Et si Rumplestiltskin pouvait le confondre avec un effet secondaire de sa présence à son bras, il se trompait lourdement. Il émanait pourtant d'eux quelque chose qui la fit frémir, une vieille complicité qui lui rappela qu'ensembles ils auraient pu accomplir l'inimaginable. Mais tout ça était fini, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Sa mère était de son côté.

Et comme si elle avait senti ses doutes et décidé de mettre fin à la mascarade, l'intéressée eut un mouvement discret de la main qui fit grincer des poulies quelque part au dessus d'eux. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de se crisper dans son assise, qu'Emma avait déjà bondi. Une cage de plusieurs mètres carrés s'abattit dans un grand fracas sur le sol en marbre et elle eut un frisson en remarquant que son amante venait d'écarter de justesse une jeune fille qui aurait du être écrasée par l'imposante masse de métal.

\- De la magie rouge ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? entendit-elle demander le mage noir dans le silence qui s'était soudain emparé des lieux.

\- Oh je ne sais pas mon vieil ami, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ?

Et juste comme ça, comme si elle n'avait pas été en train d'accomplir un des plus grands exploits qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, Cora plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique dont elle ressortit un organe aussi noir que le vernis qui laquait ses ongles.

\- Pauvre petite chose ...

\- Tu ne peux rien faire avec ça, déclara-t-il avec un faux calme tandis que la Reine des cœurs sortait de la cage à reculons.

Son corps traversa les barreaux comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé, arrêtant pourtant l'autre lorsqu'il s'y précipita à sa suite.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai quelque chose à faire de toi Rumple ? Que je m'abaisserais à te demander quoi que ce soit parce que je tiens ton cœur dans ma main ?

\- C'est ma dague que tu veux ? Elle n'est pas ici. Pas dans cette réalité.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas non plus.

Les yeux du reptile se plissèrent et Cora sembla accompagner sa réflexion d'un sourire indulgent, lui laissant apparemment le temps de saisir ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu voulais que je sois là, gronda-t-il, sa voix chantante complètement oubliée. Tu voulais m'éloigner de mon château. Pourquoi ?! Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai Cora, si tu touches à Baelfire, je laisserai des ogres violer le cadavre de ta fille sous tes yeux

 _Charmant,_ nota-t-elle avec une petite grimace. Mais si sa mère ne semblait pas avoir accueilli la menace avec autre chose que du mépris, Emma quant à elle émit un grondement qui aurait pu être animal et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir le poignard fuser pour aller s'empaler avec précision dans la gorge du Ténébreux.

\- C'est un autre poignard qu'il vous faudra Swan si vous voulez faire mouche, annonça-t-il pourtant en retirant la lame avec un bruit de succion qui fit frémir l'assemblée.

\- La ferme Gold ! Vous n'avez pas envie de m'énerver, je suis tout à fait capable de tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite l'autre jour ...

Regina ne put empêcher le sourire en coin qui fissura son masque impassible. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de la nature de la promesse dont parlait la blonde, elle était prête à parier qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les invités avaient du le saisir aussi devina-t-elle à la façon dont ils avaient reculé à mesure que la magie qui crépitait autour d'elle se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

\- Cette cage ne me retiendra pas bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire Cora, mais je te promets ...

\- _Je_ te promets qu'elle te retiendra le temps nécessaire, coupa l'intéressée avec l'air de vouloir le narguer.

L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre, le Ténébreux s'agitant dans sa cage sous le rire moqueur de la Reine des cœurs qui tenait toujours le sien dans le creux de sa paume. Regina l'observa s'écarter encore de quelques pas pour revenir vers l'estrade où elle gravit quelques pas avant de s'adresser à la foule.

\- N'ayez pas peur de ce vieux monstre de foire mes amis. Je vous l'offre pour la soirée, approchez-le il est inoffensif, il ne peut pas se servir de sa magie là dedans.

Et peut-être si sa mère avait eu des amis un peu plus recommandables, un peu moins prompts à sauter sur ce genre d'occasion, auraient-ils réfléchi à deux fois avant d'aller se moquer du plus grand sorcier que tous les univers n'aient connus, mais l'un d'entre eux s'approchait déjà.

Quelqu'un cria et tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. L'éclat de la lame qu'elle vit fuser la fit se redresser, mais elle qui s'était apprêtée à défendre sa mère sentit distinctement son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'en était pas la cible. Quelque chose effleura sa jambe laissée nue par l'échancrure de la robe qu'elle portait et elle eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair noir jaillir sur sa droite avant d'entendre le cri qui mourut dans les chuchotements affolés des invités.

\- NOOON !

Le fracas du corps qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol en marbre raisonnait encore dans ses tympans et elle dut s'appuyer sur son trône pour ne pas tomber, les yeux déjà emplis de larmes qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à retenir.

\- Non, non, non ... S'il te plaît.

Contrairement à elle, la blonde semblait insensible aux regards des autres, insensibles aux larmes qui cascadaient déjà le long de son visage. Paralysée, elle l'observa caresser le pelage de l'animal qui avait bondi pour tromper la trajectoire du poignard qui lui était destiné. La lame avait été lancée avec tant de force qu'elle s'était enfoncée au point que son manche ait pratiquement disparu dans la cage thoracique du félin qui ne bougeait plus. Les mains ensanglantées, son amante semblait tenter d'invoquer sa magie pour réparer les dégâts et la Reine pensa brièvement à Maléfique, mais elle savait déjà qu'il serait déjà trop tard pour l'appeler au secours.

Elle entendit vaguement le cri qui déchira le nouveau silence qui s'était fait. Celui du Ténébreux, certainement parce que Cora venait de lui montrer que si elle ne pouvait pas broyer son cœur, elle pouvait toujours lui infliger une douleur atroce. Pourtant il riait. Entre deux hurlements de douleur, les cris se transformaient en un rire qui la fit frissonner. Regina ne lui accorda pas son attention, entièrement focalisée sur son Lieutenant qui s'était apparemment résignée. Immobile encore quelques secondes, l'intéressée finit par lever les yeux, cherchant son regard avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

L'échange suffit à libérer une larme qu'elle sentit tracer une route solitaire le long de sa joue. Progressivement, le temps sembla reprendre sa course normale et avec lui le tumulte de ses émotions mais Emma avait été plus rapide, ses iris clairs s'illuminant d'un halo argenté. C'était étrange comme cette couleur spectrale n'avait rien à voir avec les volutes de fumées noires qui la transportèrent devant les barreaux en métal de la cage. Rien à voir avec la magie noire qu'elle utilisa semble-t-il sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle planta ses dents dans sa main pour libérer un flot de sang.

Avait-elle même conscience du degré de magie qu'elle utilisa lorsqu'elle plaqua son propre sang sur les barreaux en fer, mélangeant sa magie rouge à celle que Cora avait sans doute utilisé pour enchanter la prison du Ténébreux ? Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le métal se déforma, fusant de tous les côtés pour entraîner le prisonnier en son centre et elle fut une des rares à pouvoir retenir un cri lorsqu'il fut transpercé de toutes parts par le métal aiguisé qui le laissa suspendu, presque désarticulé à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol.

Pourtant il riait toujours, son corps secoué par une toux ensanglantée qui coulait sur le sol en marbre.

\- Cora va vous rendre votre cœur Gold et je vais lui demander de faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez jamais l'ôter. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'existe rien de plus horrible que la souffrance que l'on peut s'infliger soit même. Celle qui vous rongera pour le restant de votre misérable vie. Vous ne m'aviez pas cru ? Et bien vous verrez, je vous promets qu'un jour vous supplierez quelqu'un de bien vouloir vous débarrasser de vos pouvoirs et de mettre fin à votre putain d'existence.

La menace fut suffisante à faire cesser son rire, mais l'éclat dangereux que ses yeux projetaient encore lui fit pleinement prendre conscience qu'il tenterait tout pour se venger.

\- Et votre fils Gold ? J'espère que vous lui avez dit adieu ce soir en partant.

\- Emma non !

Son appel raisonna dans le vide, la silhouette de son amante disparaissant déjà dans un nuage noir zébré d'éclairs tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans son corps lorsque ses yeux balayèrent la scène devant elle, tombant sur son Commandant qui soulevait le corps sans vie de son fidèle animal de compagnie.

\- Pourriture !

L'insulte qui avait brisé le silence fut la première d'une longue série, couvrant de honte le Ténébreux qui ne devait plus l'avoir été depuis bien longtemps. Figée toujours, elle l'observa encaisser les représailles stoïquement, ne perdant même pas son calme lorsque de la nourriture lui fut lancée à travers les barreaux et sur les restants du costume qu'il avait porté, déjà déchiré de toute part par le métal qui le transperçait.

Les invités se mirent à rire, divertis comme l'avait sans doute prévu Cora et peut-être avait-elle déjà trop pleuré, trop crié après la perte d'Henry mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une soudain lassitude, un vide immense qui la laissait engourdie. Même ses pouvoirs ne semblaient plus répondre lorsqu'elle essaya en vain à plusieurs reprises de se transporter dans ses chambres.

\- Chérie ...

La voix de sa mère lui parvint comme dans un rêve et elle ne se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient en train de la porter ailleurs que lorsque les cris des invités se furent estompés. Elle fut soulagée quelques minutes plus tard d'avoir atteint ses chambres sans croiser âme qui vive dans les couloirs où elle avait déambulé. Ses quartiers lui semblaient déserts eux aussi et elle eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec les draps glacés dans lesquels elle se glissa lorsqu'elle réalisa que plus jamais elle devrait chasser son animal de compagnie de l'immense lit où il s'installait toujours en dépit de son interdiction.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond moulé, la sorcière savait déjà qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là, elle n'avait tout bonnement plus l'impression de pouvoir tenir debout. Qu'était-elle devenue pour être si facilement abattue ? L'angoisse était en train de lui ronger l'estomac. Qu'était réellement partie faire Emma ? Avait-elle l'intention de tuer le père d'Henry ? Et pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas la force de l'arrêter ?

Le silence des lieux faisait étrangement écho à la solitude qu'elle avait soudain l'impression de réellement ressentir pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle avait besoin d'Emma réalisa-t-elle, les vieux contes étaient vrais, elle ne pourrait plus tout à fait se sentir complète en son absence. Et aujourd'hui, le vide était encore plus terrible que d'habitude.

Elle n'aurait su dire exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé, la lune avait déjà tourné, illuminant à présent une partie de la chambre où elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer les rideaux. Elle était sur le point de céder et se relever pour demander à Sidney de retrouver son Lieutenant préféré lorsque la silhouette apparut en un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Emma ?! s'exclama-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher tout le désespoir qui pointait dans sa voix.

* * *

 _Franchement ... Je suis désolée pour le Lynx. Pardonnez moi._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai aussi publié à côté de ça le premier OS d'une longue série, c'est un AU & un de mes préférés alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Oui-Oui, je sais, c'est une constante, je suis en retard ^^_ _Merci à vous tous de continuer à me suivre & pour votre éternel enthousiasme, le/a prochain(e) qui commente sera le/a 666ème ( ! ). Également un é_ _norme merci pour vos réactions à mon premier OS, je répondrai à tous vos commentaires avant de poster le 2ème ..._

 _Gouldo1 Snow ne sera pas épargnée, Neal j'en parlerai moins pour être honnête c'est pas un personnage que j'aime beaucoup travailler à part pour mettre la m*rde ...  PinGuouine, il n'y a qu'une seule EvilQueen, ne t'en fais pas pour Emma ;) C.H.A.P ne pleure pas, il reste quelques chapitres encore & je commencerai direct une autre fic après celle là en plus des OS :) Lucy honnêtement je serais tombée dans le panneau aussi ... ElsyCiel j'ose espérer que tu vivras mieux ce chapitre là ^^_

 _Bon ... Il est M ce chapitre hein ( et pas encore passé par ma beta ! ) & le prochain le sera aussi, j'essaierai de vous le publier pour Noël xD En attendant, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas tué Neal. Elle en avait été incapable. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle était partie faire lorsqu'elle avait senti sa magie l'emporter vers le château du Ténébreux. Ce n'était peut être pas de lui que venait l'idée de lancer une malédiction, mais Gold avait participé à l'anéantissement de sa vie. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elles avaient perdu Henry et ce soir elles venaient de perdre ce que Regina considérait certainement comme ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un enfant aujourd'hui. Alors c'était normal qu'elle pense à lui rendre la pareille non ? Ce genre de logique lui était-il tout récent ou aurait-elle réfléchi autrement avant ? Avant que la magie noire qu'elle sentait couler dans son sang n'affecte son jugement ?

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le père d'Henry, vulgairement en train de manger dans les cuisines désertées depuis bien longtemps par le moindre domestique trop effrayé du propriétaire des lieux. Il n'avait pas réagi, ne s'était pas défendu lorsque les premiers coups avaient plu et pourtant ce n'était pas son manque de réaction qui l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Non, c'était Belle.

La jeune femme avait débarqué dans la cuisine pour la trouver à genoux au dessus de l'homme ensanglanté que ses poings et sa magie avaient détérioré au point qu'il eut ressemblé à un corps que toute vie avait quitté depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de la bibliothécaire. De la peur, oui. Mais aussi une acceptation qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire. Presque comme si elle la comprenait. Le regard clair s'était teinté de pitié et elle avait comprit avec horreur qu'elle était en train de voir en elle les mêmes excuses qu'elle avait autrefois trouvées à Rumplestiltskin.

La réalisation l'avait glacée d'horreur. Non, elle avait beau avoir de la magie noire, quelque chose la différenciait encore du Ténébreux. Avec lenteur, elle s'était éloignée du corps inanimé et elle avait du parcourir plusieurs pièces avant de trouver un miroir qu'elle avait débarrassé du drap qui le protégeait des regards extérieurs. Malgré son inimitié pour elle, Sidney avait tout de suite répondu à son appel et elle avait observé en silence le corps de son ex petit ami basculer dans sa brume bleue lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'envoyer quelque part où son père ne pourrait jamais le retrouver.

Et puis elle était rentrée. Rentrée à la maison. Rentrée auprès d' _elle_.

S'il y avait bien une seule constante dans la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina, c'était la façon dont elle s'était toujours systématiquement sentie vivante en sa présence. D'abord, la façon dont la brune parvenait à l'énerver au point tel qu'elle se demande si un jour quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien mise en colère avant que cette femme et ses un mètre soixante ne débarque ou bien la façon dont plus tard ses regards enveloppant lui avaient fait comprendre le sens du mot désir.

Regina lui avait appris à vivre. Et aujourd'hui encore alors qu'elle s'était sentie morte quelques heures plus tôt, les bras dans lesquels elle avait été faite prisonnière lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Mais avec le soulagement étaient revenues les larmes. Si elle avait cru qu'elles s'étaient taries un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle était allée confronter Neal et que la colère avait éclipsé son chagrin, il n'en était rien.

Elle pleurait la mort d'Henry. Elle pleurait sa propre mort et ces années à vivre à moitié. Elle pleurait la mort de cet animal, d'à nouveau faire souffrir Regina à cause d'elle. Elle pleurait ce rôle de Sauveuse auquel elle ne parvenait pas à voir le moindre avantage.

 _Si._

Elle avait rencontré Regina. La seule qui importait à présent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion mais aujourd'hui elle sentait le besoin irrépressible de lui dire. De lui faire comprendre.

Sortant enfin de l'immobilité dans laquelle elle était depuis plus d'une heure, la jeune femme essuya précautionneusement ses joues trempées. La Reine n'avait pas émis le moindre commentaire lorsqu'après l'avoir invitée à la rejoindre sous ses draps elle s'était blottie contre son corps brûlant, trempant de ses larmes le creux de son cou et le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait.

Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée, le temps s'étirant tandis que les ongles courts peignaient inlassablement des mèches de ses cheveux et les mots mirent quelques secondes encore à vouloir sortir malgré sa décision.

\- Regina je ... Je vous aime tellement.

Au dessus d'elle la main se figea mais la sorcière ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, Regina était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir compris que sa déclaration allait être suivie par autre chose.

\- Je ... À Storybrook déjà je savais que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de vous ... Mais je ne savais pas ... Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait être réciproque, que ça pourrait être possible entre nous ... J'étais prête à passer le reste de mes jours sans vous l'avouer mais tout est allé si vite ... Et j'étais là ... J'étais là dans la forêt enchantée. C'était moi qui pensais à vous la première fois que je me suis téléportée ici ... Je me souvenais de tout et tout m'était insupportable ... Sauf vous.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à parler elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il fallait qu'elles aient cette conversation une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était Regina qui lui avait réclamée, maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Cette personne que j'étais avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée ... Elle vous aimait. Mais je vous aime encore plus. J'ai tout vu de vous, je vous ai haïe quand j'ai cru que vous aviez tué notre fils et pourtant j'ai découvert une autre personne derrière toutes vos apparences, j'ai surmonté ma haine je ... Aujourd'hui je sais que vous êtes la seule chose qu'il me reste, la seule chose qui importe. Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger ce que nous avons Regina, je tuerais mes propres parents si vous en aviez besoin. Je veux que vous compreniez ... Je n'existerai plus jamais sans vous à mes côtés, c'est fini. Je ... Je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être moi même quand je suis loin de vous.

Sous elle, Emma pouvait sentir le cœur de la femme qu'elle aimait battre la chamade et elle crut que le sien allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se redressa suffisamment pour apercevoir les larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage plus hâlé que le sien.

\- Reg...

Son inquiétude fut balayée par les doigts frais qui volèrent sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Dors, mon amour.

Et le surnom avait beau être une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu dire la Reine, il devait aussi contenir un sortilège qui lui fit presque instantanément perdre connaissance.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle aurait du y être habituée depuis le temps mais elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que le lit qu'elle occupait au réveil était désert. Encore à moitié endormie elle roula dans les draps pour atteindre le deuxième coussin où elle enfouit son visage pour respirer l'odeur de son amante mais l'impression de bien être que le parfum avait fait naître en elle fut anéantit par le cri presque inhumain qu'elle entendit au loin. Le prénom la fit bondir, ouvrant réellement les yeux pour la première fois. Elle fut surprise de découvrir la silhouette de Regina dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre de son balcon.

\- Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rumplestiltskin, fut la seule réponse.

\- Et il vous appelle comme ça depuis hier soir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, une petite heure. Avant c'était ma mère.

Elle ne répondit pas, frissonnant lorsque l'appel déchira à nouveau le silence relatif des lieux. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu le supporter sans réagir si c'était son nom qu'il avait clamé. Sans un mot elle tira sur l'un des draps pour s'y enrouler lorsqu'elle se leva, le tissu blanc coulant derrière elle comme une traîne l'eut fait.

\- Vous avez dormi ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée assez près pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Un peu.

Elle ne releva pas le mensonge, déposant un simple baiser sur la tempe de la brune qui s'était appuyée un peu plus confortablement dos à elle. L'instant lui semblait presque hors du temps. Dehors l'aube donnait un reflet rouge sang aux haies du labyrinthe taillé sous les fenêtres et quelque part dans la forêt le cerf qu'elle avait découvert des mois plus tôt devait être en train d'apprécier le calme avant l'agitation des rondes effectuées par les soldats.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'entendit-elle demander.

La question provoqua un petit rire désabusé et la Reine se retourna dans ses bras. Ce matin là, ses yeux étaient plus clairs que d'ordinaire et peut être était-ce le manque de sommeil ou tout autre chose mais la couleur lui donnait un air encore plus jeune que d'habitude, plus innocent aussi ... Pourtant elle était loin de l'être lorsque ses doigts se mirent à courir le long de sa clavicule avant d'accrocher le tissu soyeux du drap qui la protégeait de la fraîcheur ambiante. Ce n'était pas le froid qui la fit frissonner la seconde d'après lorsque, aidé, le drap cascada le long de son corps et jusqu'à ses pieds pour la laisser uniquement en nuisette devant la brune.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez mis ça ? demanda-t-elle incapable d'ignorer le regard qui la dévorait avec une lenteur appréciative.

\- Je ne voulais pas d'un costume taché de sang dans mon lit ...

Les doigts avaient glissé le long de son décolleté et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'ils évitèrent ses seins.

\- Regina ...

\- Je vais trop vite ?

\- Pas assez, avoua-t-elle en retenant la main qui s'était apprêtée à s'éloigner.

Elle l'entendit vaguement jurer quelque chose entre ses dents avant que la brune ne fonde sur elle pour un baiser aussi puissant que tendre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer le prochain gémissement que lui arracha la rencontre de leurs langues, serrant un peu plus étroitement le corps de son amante contre le sien.

\- Emma, si tu veux arrêter c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir m'arrêter ma Reine ? répliqua-t-elle en la plaquant contre la porte fenêtre.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas mais elle nota son sourire lorsque ses lèvres désertèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou. Une cuisse alla enserrer ses hanches et elle en profita pour se lover un peu plus contre le corps brûlant qu'elle avait envie de sentir sous elle mais elles se figèrent toutes les deux lorsqu'un cri retentit à nouveau.

Avec un grondement agacé, Regina s'écarta brièvement pour apposer sa main sur l'un des murs qui miroita l'espace d'un instant avant qu'une chape de silence ne tombe sur la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle, elle avait un air faussement hautain, comme si le tour de magie avait été censé l'impressionner.

\- J'ai vu bien mieux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son amante de trouver le moyen de se dépasser, l'attirant à nouveau à elle pour l'embrasser. Cette fois rien ne l'interrompit quand elle la souleva pour la ramener vers l'immense lit. Les jambes croisées dans son dos refusèrent de la libérer lorsqu'elle l'allongea sur les couvertures qu'elle avait quittées un peu plus tôt, allant jusqu'à inverser leurs positions. Perchée au dessus d'elle, la brune la couva d'un regard débordant de quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'amour et elle crut que son cœur allait imploser.

\- Laissez-moi vous faire l'amour, implora-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres se plissèrent comme si elle ne comprenait pas la simple demande qui venait de lui être faite et elle sourit à la cascade de cheveux qui lui tomba dessus lorsque la brune se pencha sur elle.

\- Tutoies-moi et je te laisserai peut-être, lui murmura-t-elle en faisant courir ses lèvres de son oreille à sa mâchoire avant de plonger dans son cou où les caresses de sa langue la firent se cambrer.

Elle permit la douce torture de longues secondes encore, acceptant les hanches qui s'étaient mises à onduler au dessus d'elle en un rythme qui la faisait déjà rêver d'un plaisir qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Mais comme toute à l'heure Regina s'était servie de son corps pour inverser leurs positions, la blonde fit de même, emprisonnant les deux poignets dans une de ses mains au dessus des longues mèches brunes éparses sur les couvertures.

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, répéta-t-elle contre les lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle immédiatement comme si elle lui donnait toutes les permissions.

\- Bordel si tu savais comme je t'aime Regina ...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'emparant de sa bouche où leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec une passion qui la fit frémir. A genoux au dessus d'elle, elle laissa sa main libre descendre le long du corps qui tremblait, massant un sein jusqu'à ce que les hanches de la brune bondissent pour lui rappeler de s'occuper d'autre chose. Le petit rire qui lui échappa lui valut d'être mordue, la douleur immédiatement apaisée par la caresse de sa langue lorsqu'elle sa main se faufila entre ses jambes.

Elle ne portait rien sous la petite robe en satin noir qui protégeait à peine sa modestie. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les plis du sexe déjà humide, s'arrêtant sur la petite boule de nerf qui fit gémir la Reine. Elle renonça à l'immobiliser, lâchant ses poignets pour libérer son autre main et agripper le sein dont elle suça la pointe. Sous elle le corps de la brune se cambra, les jambes toujours attachées à ses hanches resserrant leur étreinte pour l'inciter à aller plus vite mais elle s'y refusa.

\- Je croyais que ça n'allait pas assez vite à ton goût Emma ?

\- Essaye encore, murmura-t-elle contre la peau brûlante qu'elle avait léchée.

Elle eut du mal à retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches d'or pour les rapprocher.

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, murmura-t-elle pourtant avec douceur contre ses lèvres.

Et elle fut incapable de résister à la demande, s'exécutant d'un geste sûr en la pénétrant de deux doigts qui firent crier son amante. Un instant elle demeura immobile, savourant ce qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. Si elle avait montré des signes d'impatience quelques secondes plus tôt la brune ne sembla plus lui en tenir en rigueur à en croire le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa dans son cou où les lèvres pulpeuses s'arrimèrent immédiatement.

Sous elle le corps qui ondulait au même rythme que les va-et-vient qu'elle avait entamés la fit frissonner. Aujourd'hui le désir qu'elle éprouvait toujours en présence de la Reine s'était transformé en une autre forme de besoin. Pour une fois son nom gémit dans le creux de son oreille la rassurait plus qu'il ne l'excitait. Regina était à elle, elles étaient bien vivantes toutes les deux et ensemble.

Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir l'envie d'être au plus près de l'autre à en croire la façon dont un bras fut passé autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer encore un peu plus à elle. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt et ce fut elle qui gémit lorsqu'une main glissa de la mâchoire où elle était restée accrochée à un sein qu'elle massa. Les doigts experts taquinèrent un téton déjà sensible au travers de la nuisette qu'elle portait encore avant de filer plus bas en semant sur leur chemin une traînée de magie brûlante.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'ils finirent leur trajet entre ses jambes. Elle ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois où Regina l'avait touchée mais l'intéressée se contenta de l'effleurer et elle sentit clairement les lèvres qu'elle embrassait s'étirer en un sourire.

\- Ne joue pas, prévint-elle en ajoutant un doigt à ceux qu'elle avait déjà enfouis entre les jambes de la brune.

L'action arracha un cri à la sorcière dont les jambes se replièrent autour d'elle. Un moment elle observa, fascinée, la façon dont les hanches abandonnées au plaisir allaient à la rencontre de ses phalanges tendues et elle dut se faire violence pour tout arrêter. La brune eut un hoquet de surprise indignée mais le petit rire qu'il provoqua mourut en un gémissement lorsque deux doigts glissèrent en elle. Une lame de plaisir la terrassa et elle dut libérer une main pour empêcher sa chute sur son amante.

\- Emma je t'aime plus que tout mais si tu refais ça je te jure que tu attendras des semaines avant que je te fasse jouir, la menaça la voix grave près de son oreille tandis qu'elle se retirait déjà en un avertissement clair.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu tiendrais pas autant, se moqua-t-elle réellement amusée.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'as pas envie de le découvrir, rétorqua l'autre en faisant courir ses dents dans son cou.

L'échange leur arracha un petit rire mutuel et elle s'extasia à nouveau sur la beauté de la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle simplement cette fois.

La déclaration lui paraissait de plus en plus évidente et elle se demanda brièvement combien de fois encore elle devrait la faire avant de ne plus éprouver la joie presque enfantine qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait provoquer un large sourire sur le visage de la brune.

Elle l'effaça pourtant en se penchant d'avantage au dessus d'elle la seconde d'après, se délectant des gémissements que lui arrachaient les va-et-vient qui avaient repris. Et cette fois elle n'osa pas s'interrompre, la magie grondant en elle comme un lion en cage lorsque l'orgasme frappa son amante. Un bras referma sa prise autour de son cou pour attirer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre mais elle refusa de calmer le jeu. Elle avait besoin de bien plus que cela pour commencer à dompter le désir qui faisait rage en elle.

Ses doigts se recourbèrent, arrachant de différents cris à la sorcière lorsqu'elle les fit pivoter en elle. Des ongles courts griffèrent un chemin jusque sur ses hanches pour la forcer à ajuster sa position et elles gémirent toutes les deux lorsque Emma put enfin chevaucher une cuisse brûlante, atténuant un tant soit peu le supplice lancinant qu'elle endurait entre ses jambes.

\- Tu es trempée Emma ...

\- Oui et bien essaie de te rappeler à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu m'as touchée hein ?

\- Cinq jours, répondit-elle immédiatement comme si elle en avait été tout aussi consciente qu'elle.

\- Une éternité, renchérit-elle.

\- Et c'est inadmissible.

La voix déjà rauque de la brune était tombée d'une octave pour taper dans le registre qu'elle utilisait pour faire trembler sa cour mais elle ne tira qu'un gémissement de plus de la part d'Emma. La magie qui l'atteignit l'instant d'après la fit glapir de surprise, retournée par une force invisible qui inversa leurs positions. Au dessus d'elle les yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat presque dangereux mais le plaisir qu'elle pouvait y voir en atténuait la menace.

\- Et qu'est-ce que la Reine compte faire pour y remédier ?

L'intéressée ne prit pas la peine de tenir compte de sa question mais le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui adressa valait toutes les réponses. Les trois doigts qui la pénétrèrent la firent carrément crier et malgré le rythme lent, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle sentit le poids des longues mèches brunes tomber sur elle avant que l'autre ne vienne caresser sa mâchoire et son cou du bout de ses lèvres et de son nez.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Mais je veux l'entendre, lui ordonna-t-elle en donnant plus de force à ses va-et-vient.

\- _Oui_. Oui tu m'as manqué. Ces derniers jours j'ai imaginé je sais pas combien de fois te sauter dessus. Tu sais ce qui est inadmissible aussi ? _Tes robes_. Il n'y a pas une seule de tes tenues qui me donne pas envie de te jeter dans un lit.

La colère qu'elle s'était évertuée à distiller dans ses mots mourut à l'instant même où elle entendit le grondement dans le creux de son oreille. Non, à la réflexion ça ressemblait même à un ronronnement d'autosatisfaction qu'elle transforma en gémissement en lui rappelant qu'elle avait toujours deux doigts en elle.

\- J'espère bien, ce n'est pas pour rien que je les porte Emma ...

Ce fut à son tour de gronder, les doigts en elle l'attaquant sous un autre angle qui fit bondir ses hanches. Pourtant la main qui les avait maintenues remonta le long de ses flancs en une traînée de feu avant de s'installer dans sa nuque. Son corps entier tendu de plaisir vibrait sous le regard sombre qui la dévorait et elle dut faire un effort incommensurable pour résister à l'orgasme qui la suppliait de lâcher prise.

\- Regina ...

\- Oui mon amour ? entendit-elle murmuré contre ses lèvres derrière les paupières qu'elle avait fermement plissées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi, supplia-t-elle seulement.

Les lèvres pulpeuses se refermèrent sur les siennes et apparemment la Reine l'avait comprise puisqu'elle la sentit ajuster leur position l'instant d'après. Et parce qu'elle n'était pas loin de tomber dans le précipice, la blonde ne prit pas la peine de se montrer délicate. Ses doigts reprirent un rythme soutenu, les phalanges se recourbant à chaque fois qu'elle manquait se retirer complètement avant de replonger en elle avec force.

\- _Emma_ _!_

Le regard sombre chercha le sien avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la surprise et elle lui accorda un sourire avant de faire l'effort de se redresser pour enlacer le corps de la sorcière. Sa langue lécha un chemin le long d'une clavicule saillante, ses dents remontant ensuite taquiner son menton.

\- Je veux t'entendre, la prévint-elle.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas mais entre ses jambes le rythme qui était resté raisonnable égala le sien. Les dents qu'elle planta dans le cou de la Reine ne retardèrent qu'à peine l'orgasme qui était sur le point d'éclater. En revanche le pouce qu'elle parvint à faire glisser sur le clitoris de son amante fut tout ce dont il suffit pour qu'elle sente les parois agripper ses doigts et la brune se tendre.

\- Oh mon dieu Em-ma _oui._

La magie qu'elle avait senti bourdonner en elle éclata lorsqu'elle laissa le plaisir s'emparer d'elle. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression à en croire la façon dont Regina s'agrippa à elle un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle cria son orgasme. Les paillettes d'argent qu'elle avait brièvement vues frémir à la surface de sa peau l'accueillirent dans le regard d'habitude si sombre de la brune.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en retombant sur le matelas, entraînant à sa suite celle qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

La sorcière eut un petit rire qui parvint à faire tressaillir les muscles de son ventre malgré ce qu'il venait à peine de se passer et elle la laissa un long moment faire courir ses lèvres dans son cou avant d'insister à nouveau.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu...

\- Tu as projeté ce que tu ressentais en moi, la coupa l'autre.

\- Ah ... _Oh_ ! Je peux faire ça ?! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Apparemment.

\- Et c'était bien ?

Des ongles s'enfoncèrent brièvement dans son flanc droit mais elle n'en tint pas compte, riant à son tour.

\- Rira bien qui rira la dernière Emma.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu dis ça ma Reine et la dernière fois tu venais juste de t'évan...

Cette fois la griffure des ongles fut un peu plus brutale, la forçant au silence mais rien ne put calmer le rire qui lui échappa.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Hum ...

En silence elle patienta de longues minutes encore avant que sa respiration se fasse moins chaotique, souriant lorsque Regina finit par s'installer sur elle avec l'intention apparente d'y dormir.

.

.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui refusa de s'endormir, en profitant pour admirer le visage de son amante dont elle jouait avec les longues boucles brunes. Les cheveux courts lui manquaient un peu réalisa-t-elle. A Storybrook ils donnaient un air beaucoup plus sophistiqué à Madame le Maire mais ici la Méchante Reine le compensait certainement avec sa garde robe ...

Emma contempla encore de longues minutes la peau hâlée qui se soulevait au rythme lent de la respiration qu'elle avait adoptée dans son sommeil, notant une fois de plus à quel point elle était belle même lorsque ses yeux si expressifs étaient fermés. Le désir qui recommençait à enfler dans son ventre la fit se lever, préférant laisser la sorcière dormir après la nuit blanche qu'elle avait du passer à écouter Rumplestiltskin clamer le nom de sa mère.

Curieuse, elle se faufila dans l'immense pièce attenante qui servait de dressing à la Reine. Elle ne prêta qu'une brève attention aux robes qui se succédaient en un enchaînement de couleurs qu'elle avait l'habitude de la voir porter. Elle remarqua tout de même avec un sourire deux exemplaires beige et un ensemble aux détails d'un jaune vif dans lequel elle l'imagina avec un sourire.

Son regard finit sa course sur une tenue de cavalier dont elle enfila avec difficulté le pantalon en cuir noir. La veste, elle, était d'un rouge profond qu'elle assortit aux chaussures et si elle dut réajuster la taille du tout à l'aide d'un peu de magie, le résultat qu'elle admira dans l'un des immenses miroirs lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'elle remontait ses cheveux en un rapide chignon. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Regina.

L'intéressée dormait toujours à poings fermés dans son lit lorsqu'elle re rentra dans la chambre. Elle s'était apprêtée à ranger le drap qui traînait encore à terre lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'un cheval au loin. Il n'appartenait pas à la garde royale mais fut quand même autorisé à passer les portes du château lorsqu'il se présenta devant les gardes et la blonde mit encore quelques secondes à reconnaître la femme qui le juchait.

 _Belle._

Et soudain les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent, terrassant le calme que la Reine avait su faire renaître en elle.

Tout était de la faute de Cora. Sans consulter l'avis de personne, elle avait manigancé dans le dos de Rumplestiltskin, l'avait enfermé dans une cage dont il s'échapperait bientôt pour répandre son courroux sur tout le monde ... C'était de sa faute si le Lynx était mort, de sa faute si elles allaient devoir encore se battre, de sa faute si hier soir elle avait failli tuer le père d'Henry ... Et pourquoi avait-elle envoyé Belle en mission chez le Ténébreux ? Que préparait-elle encore ?

Elle s'était mise en marche avant même de s'en rendre compte, pressant le pas dans les couloirs où elle vit Sidney l'observer d'un œil terne jusqu'à atteindre la bibliothèque où elle sentait la présence de celle qui l'intéressait.

\- Cora ! appela-t-elle tandis que les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules devant elle.

L'intéressée était en pleine conversation avec la bibliothécaire mais elle eut le temps de les voir s'échanger quelque chose avant que la plus âgée ne fasse disparaître l'objet en un petit nuage de fumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ? gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez sale sorcière ?! Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne vous a pas suffi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut encore ?!

\- Belle, je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que vous laissiez le Lieutenant et moi s'entretenir en privé.

L'intéressée ne tergiversa pas, les laissant immédiatement seules et Emma lui fit à peine attention tandis qu'elle la dépassait pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes contente ? Vous vous êtes amusée à humilier le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Et pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que vous donnerez votre vie pour apaiser sa soif de vengeance lorsqu'il s'en prendra à nous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez volé ? Qu'est-ce que Belle faisait là bas hier soir ?

\- Ces vêtements appartiennent à Regina, je me trompe ? Faites attention elle a toujours été très possessive avec sa garde robe.

Et elle aurait pu tolérer le changement de sujet mais la sorcière avait tout bonnement l'air de ne pas la prendre au sérieux, faisant culminer sa colère à de nouveaux pics.

\- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule Cora, n'oubliez pas que si vous êtes là c'est grâce à moi.

\- Grâce à ma fille en fait, la corrigea aisément la brune avec un air décontracté.

La réplique la fit gronder, sentant sa magie vibrer tout autour d'elle.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer ma chère.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Bien, _Miss Swan._ Calmez-vous immédiatement avant de détruire un peu plus qu'il ne l'est le château de ma fille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la Reine à qui j'ai juré obéissance, cracha-t-elle emportée par la colère qui était en train de la ronger. Dites-moi ce que vous préparez !

\- Calmez-vous.

\- Non !

\- J'ai dit _calmez-vous_ ! répéta la sorcière avec force cette fois.

Elle s'était rapprochée, les perles d'ébènes se teintant d'un rouge profond qui ressemblait à du sang et elle sentit ses genoux fléchir sous l'aura destructrice qui se dégagea d'elle un moment.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez Sauveuse, vous ne me devez peut-être pas le même respect qu'à ma fille, mais ma magie pourra toujours vous rappeler votre place.

\- Je me rappelle très bien de qui vous êtes Cora, gronda-t-elle dans l'effort qu'elle fit pour se relever. _Justement_.

À nouveau debout, elle constata que la distraction avait été suffisante pour réduire l'intensité de la magie qu'elle avait sentie crépiter autour d'elle, au bord de la perte de contrôle. En face d'elle la mère de Regina le devina aussi, reculant d'un pas.

\- Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, constata-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est un privilège que je réserverai uniquement à Regina désormais.

\- Et tant mieux. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne peux rien vous dévoiler.

\- Donc vous lui cachez quelque chose !

\- Si je cache quelque chose à ma fille c'est pour son propre bien.

\- C'est ce que vous vous êtes dit en manigançant dans son dos pour qu'elle épouse Léopold ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Emma.

C'était peut être la première fois que la sorcière prononçait son prénom et elle arrivait presque à le faire sonner comme une insulte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

En face d'elle la brune ne répondit pas à la question que sa fille venait de poser en faisant irruption dans la pièce et elle prit quelques secondes encore le temps de sonder les orbes sombres qui la défiaient.

\- Ta mère nous cache quelque chose, choisit-elle d'être honnête.

Son amante ne parut pas surprise par l'information, se contentant d'approcher d'une commode où elle caressa du bout d'un doigt la statue d'un cheval. Elle qui l'avait laissée encore nue sous les draps admira un instant le corps qu'elle connaissait par cœur moulé dans une longue robe noire dépourvue de décolleté mais dont tout le dos en dentelle laissait deviner la peau hâlée. La sorcière dut sentir son regard, le sien s'y accrochant une seconde avec un sourire en coin avant qu'elle ne se tourne tout à fait vers sa mère.

\- Est-ce que nous parlons de la même chose que ce que Maléfique a essayé de lire dans votre esprit hier ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je suis au courant, déclara Regina avec un sourire à son intention.

\- Non, c'était clair dans la façon dont elle en parlait que tu ne savais rien de tout ça Regina, crois moi.

\- Je _sais_ que je ne suis pas au courant, sembla-t-elle se corriger. Maléfique l'est. S'il y avait quelque chose à me dire, elle l'aurait fait.

La réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle avait attendue, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Mère, laissez-nous.

\- Très bien ... Je serai ...

\- Je sais où vous serez, coupa la plus jeune avec l'air d'être pressée.

Pourtant elle ne lui adressa pas la parole lorsqu'elles furent à nouveau seules, continuant à s'éloigner de quelques pas pour aller jouer avec les pampilles d'un rideau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Rien de plus qu'hier Emma. Je t'ai dit que ma mère a décidé de se venger ...

\- Mais ce qu'elle fait nous met en danger. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera quand les effets de la magie rouge se seront estompés et que Gold pourra se libérer ?

\- Il me trouvera. Henry n'est plus là Emma, nous n'avons plus à nous soucier des dommages collatéraux. Ensembles nous sommes largement capables de mettre en échec le Ténébreux et je ne parle pas du cas où ma mère se joindrait à nous ...

\- Et mon père ?

\- Je le protégerai si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Et mes amis ? Tous ceux auxquels je tiens ? On ne peut pas protéger tout le monde Regina !

Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui brillait dans le regard que lui adressa la Reine lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait commis une erreur, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Non pas qu'ils soient plus importants que toi, tenta-t-elle de se corriger. Rien ne l'est. Mais ... Mais ...

\- Mais tu restes la Sauveuse, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te soucier des autres ? Non, comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ... Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, ce qu'il a osé te faire ...

\- Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir un cœur ? Sans lui je ne t'aimerais pas !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? gronda la brune. Moi qui ne suis capable de n'aimer que toi ? Je tuerais ma mère pour toi !

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Je donnerais _ma_ vie si la tienne en dépendait !

La réalisation brilla quelques secondes dans le regard qui s'était empli de furie mais la Reine se détournait déjà d'elle. Le dos d'habitude si droit se voûta lorsqu'elle chercha appui sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque et l'inquiétude fit fondre ses dernières réticences.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se rapprochant précautionneusement d'elle. Je ... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ... Si Gold s'en prenait à toi ... J'étais prête à tuer son fils pour ce qu'il avait fait à un animal de compagnie, tu ... tu n'imagines même pas ...

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

A sa plus grande surprise, elles n'avaient pas abordé le sujet plus tôt. Comme s'il importait guère à la Reine qu'elle ait commis un meurtre ou non mais à la réflexion elle avait eu tout faux. Et à croire la façon dont les yeux sombres la détaillaient dans l'expectative, sa réponse importait bel et bien.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu la faire sourire et elle se laissa examiner par le regard appréciatif qui glissa le long de son corps.

\- Ce sont mes vêtements, constata-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'est pas toi qui disais que bientôt tout ce qui est à toi serait à moi ?

En face d'elle Regina passa sa langue sur la pointe de ses dents avec un air songeur qui eut le mérite de serrer ses entrailles et elle allait s'avancer vers elle pour satisfaire le besoin qu'elle avait de la sentir dans ses bras lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière elles.

\- Majesté ?

\- Oui je sais, j'arrive Graham.

\- Où ? voulut-elle savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Emma je dois m'occuper de ... Du corps de ...

\- _Oh_. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Elle eut le droit à un regard quasi exaspéré et elle ne se fit pas prier pour suivre la sorcière lorsqu'elle la dépassa pour marcher à la suite du Commandant.

 **.**

 **.**

L'atmosphère s'était alourdie à mesure qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les couloirs où Sidney les avait suivies de loin et en silence et elle avait été surprise de trouver Maléfique devant la porte de la salle gardée par deux hommes en uniforme.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie, l'entendit-elle d'ailleurs lui souffler en tentant d'ignorer la jalousie qui colonisait son ventre tandis que la blonde prenait son amante dans ses bras.

Fuyant la scène, la jeune femme ordonna aux deux soldats de la laisser entrer, pénétrant avec respect dans la pièce où le corps de l'animal reposait à quelques mètres d'elle sur un autel en marbre. Allait-il avoir le droit à un véritablement enterrement ? Ou serait-il brûlé comme l'étaient beaucoup par pure tradition afin que ses cendres rejoignent la terre qu'il avait autrefois foulée ?

L'idée de voir sa dépouille dans les flammes la fit grincer des dents mais elle réfuta toutes les autres possibilités que son esprit lui fournissait. L'empailler ? Hors de question.

Elle qui avait toujours fui la mort et n'était jamais parvenue à rester bien longtemps à sa proximité sentit avec étonnement ses jambes faire de petits pas incertains vers le centre de la pièce. Chaque foulée raisonnait pour aller s'écraser sur les hauts murs du château en un écho qui lui rappela celui qu'elle avait déjà entendu lors des rares occasions où elle était entrée dans une église.

Son pelage était toujours soyeux nota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux lorsque ses doigts s'y glissèrent, se crispant la seconde d'après lorsqu'elle remarqua le poignard qui avait été posé à ses côtés. _Son_ poignard. Celui qu'elle avait bêtement lancé sur le Ténébreux avant qu'il ne lui soit retourné. Sans son intervention le Lynx serait toujours en vie.

La jalousie avait à nouveau fait place à la colère dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle s'empara de la lame, serrant la garde à s'en faire mal.

\- Je suis désolée mon grand, murmura-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Tu as été un ami formidable, tu ne méritais pas de finir comme ça.

Les émotions qui faisaient rage en elle étaient en train de réveiller sa magie réalisa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se voir dans un miroir pour savoir que ses yeux devaient encore avoir pris leur teinte astrale. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle la reposa sur le corps sans vie du fidèle animal de compagnie. Sa peau claire paraissait encore plus livide à côté du pelage d'un noir profond, le sang dans ses veines assez foncé pour contraster avec la chair presque blanche.

Elle mit quelques secondes encore à réaliser que non, ce n'était pas normal. La brûlure qui apparut dans son bras droit la fit reculer, retenue par une force extérieure qui la ramena aussitôt là où elle avait été. Les sourcils froncés, elle observa les filaments d'une magie noire s'envelopper autour de son poignet avant de plonger sous la barrière de la peau où ils disparaissaient progressivement.

Si elle y avait fait attention, elle aurait presque pu sentir ses pouvoirs crépiter tout autour d'elle, chargeant l'atmosphère d'un air quasiment irrespirable avant que la tension ne soit libérée en un éclair qui zébra l'obscurité de la pièce pour aller s'écraser sur l'autel. Cette fois le mouvement de recul lui fut permis mais elle eut un cri de surprise en constatant la disparition de la dépouille qu'elle touchait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Son regard perdu chercha immédiatement celui de la Reine, surprise de la trouver à quelques mètres derrière elle, encore retenue par Maléfique qui l'avait apparemment empêchée d'intervenir dans ce qui s'était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

Son interrogation fut interrompue par la sensation étrangère qui lui picota le bras et la réalisation lui fit lâcher le poignard qu'elle tenait toujours en main. Ses doigts volèrent aux boutons de son chemisier dont elle se délesta avec empressement. Le cœur battant elle examina son bras à la recherche du moindre changement, s'agenouillant avec lenteur pour récupérer l'arme qu'elle avait laissée tomber.

Elle en tremblait presque lorsque sa poigne se referma sur le manche. Elle avait déjà observé le phénomène, observé le dessin se matérialiser sur sa peau, se répandre comme de l'encre qui serait entrée en contact avec un buvard clair mais elle dut retenir un sanglot lorsque sous ses yeux le dessin prit vie.

La silhouette du lynx enroulé autour de son avant bras s'étira lascivement comme le félin en avait l'habitude, sa queue battant un rythme qui laissait présager qu'il était excité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? réussit-elle à demander à haute voix.

\- De la magie très noire, lui répondit étonnement Maléfique, laissant derrière elle une Regina bouche-bée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est noire qu'elle est forcément mauvaise, sembla-t-elle vouloir la rassurer.

\- Dites moi ce que j'ai fait.

\- Vous avez emprisonné son âme en vous, lui répondit-elle en s'emparant de son bras, faisant courir un doigt sur l'animal qui montrait ses crocs.

\- Mais ... Comm... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là ?

\- Peut être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partir Emma ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir en moi ? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

\- Et pourtant si ... C'est bien vous qui avez lancé ce sort.

\- Sans faire exprès ! se défendit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Le sourcil levé était taquin mais Maléfique se rembrunit l'instant d'après lorsque Regina lui ordonna de la lâcher. L'intéressée s'exécuta théâtralement, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as mal ? s'enquit son amante lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Tu ne voulais pas lui offrir un ... Un enterrement ou quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Et tu ne trouves pas que _ça_ , c'est déjà suffisamment spécial ?

Cette fois les doigts qui avaient caressé la peau maculée d'encre noire la firent frissonner et sa réaction lui valut un petit sourire. Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, la brune fit glisser la pointe de ses ongles jusque dans la main dont elle retira délicatement le poignard. Ensemble elles regardèrent la silhouette animale s'estomper avant de disparaître complètement pour laisser place à la peau immaculée.

\- Il est très bien là où il est Emma, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux que de lui offrir le droit de veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Merci, trouva-t-elle à répondre en tentant de contenir les larmes qui se bousculaient sous ses paupières.

\- Maintenant rhabille-toi, Graham ne sait plus où regarder.

L'ordre eut le mérite de lui arracher un rire, constatant qu'en effet le Commandant gardait fixement les yeux rivés au sol en marbre mais que toute sa posture criait l'embarras.

 **.**

 **.**

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle avait découvert qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme à s'entraîner avec les autres soldats. Les faux combats ne la faisaient plus vibrer comme avant. À peine s'amusait-elle de l'entrain de Ruby qui s'amusait visiblement à voir la garde royale peiner à la battre avec sa nature de loup-garou.

Regina l'avait laissée moins d'une heure plus tôt pour parler avec Maléfique et elle avait tenté d'ignorer la jalousie pour les laisser seules. Assise au centre du labyrinthe, la jeune femme contemplait comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le matin même, le soleil couchant saigner sur les hautes haies. Elle avait du mal à croire que tant de choses se soient passées depuis le soir où elle se rappelait encore avoir été ici avec la mère adoptive de son fils. Elle venait de tuer un homme et après avoir parlé, la brune avait voulu fuir. Et quelques minutes plus tard elle l'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

Ce jour là son existence avait pris un tournant radical. Elle avait su qu'elle était amoureuse, su que jamais plus elle ne pourrait éprouver ces sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, su qu'il ne se passerait plus un seul jour sans qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de vouloir être à ses côtés ... La jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque l'avait déjà pensé et elle ... Elle avait su qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour briser sa malédiction, pour offrir à Regina une version d'elle à sa hauteur ...

Le poignard qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts depuis toute à l'heure glissa quelques centimètres plus loin et elle frémit à la brûlure de l'acier qui coupa la peau de son pouce. Fascinée, elle observa le sang bousculer la chair pour se frayer un chemin à l'air libre et couler le long de son poignet. Le liquide atteignit la manche de la veste qu'elle avait empruntée à son amante et seulement alors s'empressa-t-elle de s'en débarrasser, préférant observer son chemisier clair s'imbiber lentement. La plaie finit par se tarir et la blonde lassée du spectacle se leva pour aller plonger son bras dans l'eau de la fontaine qui trônait au centre du labyrinthe.

L'eau glacée la fit frissonner mais la seconde d'après elle avait oublié la sensation, distraite par l'encre qu'elle voyait disparaître sous le tissu trempé. Remontant un peu plus sa manche, la jeune femme reprit son arme en main, observant le sourire aux lèvres la silhouette féline réapparaître sur sa peau claire. Le lynx s'étira, sa queue enroulée autour de son poignet. Elle pouvait presque imaginer son pelage sous ses doigts lorsqu'elle caressa la courbe de son dos. Elle fut incapable d'étouffer un sanglot lorsque le félin roula sur son dos, tendant les pattes comme s'il avait voulu jouer avec elle.

\- Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour que ce soit possible mon grand ...

Comme s'il avait réagi à sa voix, l'animal se redressa, les yeux d'or clignant plusieurs fois et elle eut un sursaut lorsque les filaments de magie noire qu'elle avait vus plus tôt dans la journée jaillirent de son bras. Elle observa la peau claire en vomir une quantité non négligeable qui coula jusqu'à ses pieds où l'ombre stagna et elle faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque la masse sombre fondit sur elle, la traversant comme un fantôme.

\- Pu-tain, murmura-t-elle incapable de croire ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la forme qui s'était matérialisée à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'animal n'avait plus l'aspect qu'elle lui connaissait et si elle pouvait encore imaginer la douceur de son pelage, elle n'avait pas besoin de tenter de le toucher pour deviner que sa main serait passée au travers de l'ombre. Pourtant il avait l'air bien réel lorsqu'il rugit, montrant des crocs qu'elle savait capables d'arracher la jambe d'un ennemi. Elle crut que c'était ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il bondit dans sa direction, se tendant lorsqu'il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant à ses côtés. La caresse de sa tête contre son tibia la fit trembler. Feu et glace. Terrifiante, fascinante, presque rassurante. Exactement ce qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé au contact de la magie noire qui l'avait tentée bien des fois.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, l'ombre s'échappait déjà.

\- Hey ! Où tu vas ?!

Si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu le labyrinthe, l'animal l'aurait certainement perdue dans le dédale de tournants qu'il prit avant de débouler sur le parvis où elle dut lui courir après, essoufflée par l'allure à laquelle il la forçait. Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que le félin monte les étages pour trouver le chemin de sa maîtresse, fut étonnée de devoir le suivre dans des escaliers en colimaçon qu'elle savait descendre dans les cachots.

La blonde finit par le perdre dans les couloirs où il se confondait avec l'ombre à peine éclairée de quelques flambeaux. Elle dépassa plusieurs cellules vides, souriant à la légende qui narrait les nombreux prisonniers de la Méchante Reine. Non, Regina ne faisait pas de prisonniers. Ses ennemis trouvaient la mort avant d'avoir du être hébergés dans ses murs. Pourtant elle ne rêvait pas les voix qu'elle entendait au loin. Et ce ne fut qu'en se rapprochant qu'elle comprit. La magie qu'elle sentait l'assaillir ne ressemblait à nulle autre.

\- ... brûleras en enfer pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Dis m'en plus, se moqua la voix de Cora.

\- Je vais sortir Cora, je te ferai regretter d'avoir remis ce cœur à sa place.

\- Tu me ferais presque peur ...

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Rumplestiltskin n'était-il pas déjà assez remonté après elles ? Avançant à pas de loup, elle finit par arriver à l'angle d'un mur d'où elle put observer la scène. Et si les autres pouvaient sentir sa présence comme elle sentait la leur, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

Le Ténébreux était toujours écartelé au centre de sa cage, les os saillant à de nombreux endroits où ses membres s'étaient cassés sous la pression du métal qui avait traversé son corps de part en part. Les cheveux sales tombaient en mèches maculées de sang devant son visage mais de là où elle était, elle pouvait tout de même voir son rictus.

Le crocodile souriait à la sorcière qui se tenait debout à moins d'un mètre des barreaux de sa prison. Et à quelques pas de là, tapis dans un angle de la pièce, comme prêt à bondir, l'ombre du lynx montrait ses crocs acérés au plus grand mage de tous les temps.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

\- Quelque chose dont tu aurais été fier autrefois. Quelque chose qui te feras regretter de m'avoir tout appris chéri.

Elle eut une grimace en comprenant le sous entendu. Si Gold était intéressé par la mère de Regina c'était qu'ils avaient bien été ensemble autrefois ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh je peux voir les rouages tourner, se moqua la Reine des cœurs avec un petit rire. Je _sens_ ta peur Rumple, ton petit cœur tout noir qui bat plus vite, je l'entends. Tu te bats n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu es en train de gagner du temps ? Tu penses me distraire suffisamment pour arriver à bout de ma magie rouge ? Encore un petit effort mon amour, tu y es presque.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! sembla-t-il s'exaspérer en s'agitant contre ses entraves.

Les mouvements firent bouger les longues lames d'acier qui le retenaient à sa place, déplaçant les os cassés avec un bruit qui lui fit serrer les dents. Elle avait envie de vomir, de crier, d'intervenir mais elle se retint. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait apprendre quelque chose que Cora ne lui aurait jamais dit en personne.

\- À quoi est-ce que je joue ? répéta la mère de Regina.

Quelques pas et son corps traversa sans problème les barrières érigées autour de son prisonnier et Emma eut une nouvelle moue en la voyant faire courir plusieurs de ses doigts sur le torse où elle s'amusa visiblement à taquiner les côtes qui avaient percé la peau. Le geste provoqua de nouveaux hurlements de douleur et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Je ne m'amuse pas Rumple, reprit-elle en s'emparant de son menton pour le forcer à affronter son regard. Je reprends le pouvoir. Je vais te forcer à me regarder gagner et quand tu te rendras compte de ce qu'il se passe il sera trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Ta petite Belle m'a aidée tu sais, c'est une perle, dommage qu'elle ne t'appartienne plus.

\- Si tu la touches je t ...

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'intéresse ? le coupa-t-elle avec un véritable rire. Oh s'il te plaît. Elle m'a juste servie à te voler un ingrédient.

\- Un ingrédient ? répéta-t-il incertain. _Un ingrédient_ ?

\- Fais tourner les rouages chéri, continua-t-elle à se moquer en le lâchant pour faire le tour de son corps abîmé par l'acier qu'elle traversait comme un hologramme.

\- Tu as créé une nouvelle malédiction, l'entendit-elle murmurer dans le cachot où ses mots raisonnaient. Tu vas jeter une nouvelle malédiction sur la forêt enchantée. Qui est-ce que tu vas sacrifier ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais la lancer ? Tu sais j'ai même pensé que je pourrais te forcer à le faire. Oh comme j'aurais aimé te forcer à tuer ton propre fils pour lancer une malédiction dont tu ne voudrais pas ... J'en ai rêvé longtemps mais Miss Swan ... La Sauveuse s'est chargée de ton fils.

\- _Tu mens_ ! rugit-il cette fois en recommençant à se débattre.

\- Je mens ? Si peu souvent Rumple ...

\- TU MENS !

Et sa colère provoqua l'hilarité de la Reine des cœurs dont le rire la fit à nouveau frissonner. Oui, c'était bien elle la cruelle sorcière qui avait tué le premier amour de sa fille pour assouvir son désir de pouvoir. Tout comme la Méchante Reine vivait encore sous les façades de Regina, sa mère cachait en elle une part d'ombre tout autant dangereuse.

Emma le vit avant elle, l'éclat dangereux qui brilla dans les yeux inhumains du Ténébreux lorsque dans un hurlement il parvint à arracher son bras à son entrave, la pointe de ses ongles noirs griffant la gorge de la sorcière.

Elle s'était apprêtée à intervenir, mais l'animal qui était resté tapi dans l'angle de la pièce fut plus rapide qu'elle. Le bond qu'il fit le précipita au travers de la cage en métal, son ombre traversant le corps de Cora pour atteindre celui de Gold. Et à en croire ses vociférations, l'intéressé, lui, sentit très bien les crocs qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son épaule.

\- Cora ! appela-t-elle en sortant à son tour de sa cachette.

Et il y avait de la surprise sur les traits de la plus âgée. C'était donc que trop absorbée par sa conversation avec son ancien amant, elle avait totalement raté sa présence dans les lieux. La brune réapparut à ses côtés en un nuage de fumée d'un violet profond et il y avait une inquiétude sincère sur ses traits lorsqu'elle lui parla.

\- Partez Miss Swan ! En me griffant il a récupéré assez de sang pour contrecarrer ma magie rouge.

\- Je ne bouge pas, refusa-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur la lame qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa magie se réveiller, prête au combat. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas livré contre Neal, elle se savait brûlante de le mener contre son père. Les yeux emplis d'une magie ardente, elle observa le Ténébreux se débattre encore quelques secondes avant de tomber à terre où, à genoux, il souffrit en silence le temps que ses os se remettent en place. Seulement alors releva-t-il la tête.

Et les yeux reptiliens brillaient d'une furie qui la fit sourire. Son enthousiasme ne tarit même pas lorsqu'une vague de magie d'une puissance phénoménale alla s'écraser contre la cage qui se disloqua. A ses côtés Cora eut la présence d'esprit de les protéger des projectiles et en silence elles l'observèrent se relever, tremblant d'une rage palpable. Elle fut surprise par le rire maniaque qui le secoua, cachant son frisson lorsqu'il se redressa, les poings serrés sur des éclairs noirs.

L'ombre du lynx vint s'enrouler à ses pieds et dans sa main elle sentit le poignard s'alourdir, la lame s'allongeant pour se transformer en une épée. Elle allait faire un pas en avant lorsqu'un bras passé autour de sa taille l'arrêta. Plaquée contre un corps brûlant, elle frissonna pour une toute autre raison lorsque les lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

\- Laisse-moi ce plaisir, mon amour. C'est mon combat.

* * *

 _Je vous l'annonce déjà, la Méchante Reine est de sortie dans le prochain chapitre & elle va s'amuser ^^_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey ! Ca faisait encore un bail hein ? Mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse ! Mon ordinateur m'a lâchée, j'ai ( pour l'instant ) perdu tous mes écrits ( grosse panique ) et j'avais plus ce chapitre que j'ai fini par tout réécrire sur mon téléphone ... Vous voyez ce que je suis prête à faire pour vous ? ^^_

 _Par contre du coup je pense que pas mal d'erreurs auront pu m'échapper et ma beta est partie faire un tour d'Europe avec sa moitié du coup ... Lisez à vos risques & périls !_

 _Je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires, je le ferai dès que j'aurais la foi parce que depuis le tel c'est vraiment la galère mais je le ferai comme toujours promis !_

 _PinGouine et C.H.A.P merci de votre soutien j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop dure :p Gouldo1 j'ai adoré ton intro façon catch et je te rassure il n'y aura pas de Cora/Belle ^^ ElsyCiel tes commentaires me flattent toujours autant :$_

 _Ah et ... Ne lisez pas ce chapitre dans les transports en commun, c'est un bon M ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Emma n'était pas d'accord. Le regard clair qui la sondait contenait juste assez de colère pour le lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire à haute voix mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse faire. D'abord parce qu'elle avait beau l'avoir vue se battre contre beaucoup de guerriers, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle soit capable de se mesurer à Rumplestiltskin et puis parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire elle même.

La veille quand la blonde lui avait confié la vérité sur la malédiction, lui avouant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à conserver ses souvenirs, elle avait cru imploser. Elle avait eu des années pour se faire à l'idée de la souffrance qu'elle était obligée d'endurer et qu'importe si elle venait d'apprendre que c'était la faute de son amante, mais savoir qu'Emma Swan avait été prisonnière du corps de la Princesse ... Savoir qu'elle avait du être forcée à vivre auprès de gens qu'elle haïssait, réduite au silence dans le simple rôle de spectatrice ... L'idée l'avait mise dans une colère noire qui l'avait empêchée de dormir, souriant même à chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu le Ténébreux crier depuis sa prison.

\- Hors de question, refusa son amante.

La lueur astrale qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles menaçait de prendre le dessus sur les iris d'un jade presque bleu et elle eut une moue en reconnaissant les pouvoirs qui ne tarderaient pas à faire surface. Ceux que la blonde laissait parfois la contrôler dans un accès de rage et dont la noirceur attirait immanquablement sa propre magie. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait déjà sentir les muscles de son ventre se tordre en une supplique qu'elle ne pouvait pas écouter pour le moment.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Gold en a après moi, tu t'es déjà battue contre lui, c'est mon tour.

Elle était là l'étincelle de magie noire, la promesse qu'elle était à la hauteur pour ce combat mais c'était une éventualité que Regina refusait. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui signifier, inhalant l'odeur si particulière de la fumée noire qui emporta son amante vers le Ténébreux. Bouche bée, elle observa la lame en acier noir qu'elle avait elle même enchantée se heurter à la barrière impénétrable de l'avant bras écailleux qui l'arrêta sans le moindre effort.

Rumplestiltskin était dans une rage noire en effet, évitant chaque coup d'une pirouette. Mais aujourd'hui nul sourire sur ses fines lèvres, le crocodile n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter.

\- Lâche-moi ! protesta la blonde lorsqu'elle s'interposa, les éloignant momentanément du centre de la pièce pour la plaquer contre un mur où pendaient des chaînes en fer rouillé.

\- A qui est-ce que tu parles comme ça Emma ?

\- A toi bordel ! Laisse-moi me battre !

Et cette fois, il lui fut impossible d'ignorer la magie qui rendait l'atmosphère autour d'elles difficilement respirable. Elle pouvait reconnaître la même attirance qui s'était produite lorsqu'Emma avait failli perdre le contrôle de sa magie le jour où elle avait cru la perdre tellement elle était faible lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée sans connaissance au château.

Le souvenir la faisait toujours trembler.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? gronda-t-elle.

Quelque part derrière elles, une onde de magie alla s'écraser sur un bouclier qu'elles eurent le réflexe d'ériger au même moment, complètement inefficace face à leurs pouvoirs combinés.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez Lieutenant, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la Reine qu'elle n'avait pas employé pour s'adresser à elle depuis un moment déjà.

\- Je ne ...

\- Votre _serment_ , siffla-t-elle d'une voix tranchante qui fit frémir la blonde. Obéissance, Lieutenant. Vous devez obéissance à votre Reine et votre Reine veut se battre.

Ce fut à son tour de frissonner lorsque les yeux clairs s'assombrirent d'un désir évident et elle dut avaler sa salive avec difficulté quand elle mit un genou à terre pour s'excuser. La sorcière s'autorisa encore quelques secondes à dévorer la vision qui s'offrait à elle, grisée par son propre pouvoir avant de s'en détourner pour jauger le Ténébreux qui semblait s'impatienter.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux combattre Regina, l'informa-t-il.

\- Dommage, c'est quand même moi que tu auras.

\- Ta Princesse a tué mon fils, cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

\- Au contraire Rumple, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de corriger son erreur. Tout ce qui concerne Emma, me concerne. Elle m'appartient et si tu crois un instant que tu vas pouvoir lever une main sur elle ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, anticipant le mouvement qu'il s'était apprêté à faire en fondant sur la blonde. Il y avait une surprise mal cachée dans les yeux reptiliens lorsqu'elle l'envoya percuter le mur le plus proche d'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet. S'en prendre à Emma c'était réveiller toute la noirceur qu'elle s'appliquait à tenir à distance au quotidien et à en juger par le regard brûlant qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, l'intéressée ne se formalisait pas du tout de sa violence. Au contraire, se rappelait-elle, son amante lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que c'était comme ça qu'elle la préférait. L'idée lui paraissait toujours absurde mais le désir qu'elle sentait émaner d'elle à en électriser la pièce ne pouvait pas s'inventer.

En face d'elle le crocodile n'avait pas répondu, la défiant d'un regard noir qui la fit sourire. La brune l'invita à attaquer d'un haussement de sourcil taquin et elle perdit toute trace d'amusement lorsqu'il le fit à grand renfort d'une magie à la force brute qu'elle devait éviter plutôt que repousser. Ce qui devait arriver arriva lorsqu'une lame noire transperça un bouclier qu'elle avait érigé au dernier moment et elle s'était préparée à la douleur quand elle entendit le cri de rage de la blonde quelque part derrière elle. Et si elle crut qu'elle allait intervenir, elle dut retenir le hoquet de surprise qui se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit la magie noire l'assaillir, s'envelopper autour de ses pieds avant de remonter se lover dans son estomac et éclater autour d'elle où elle réduisit la lame noire en poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... vit-elle le sorcier s'interroger.

Et juste comme ça, elle retrouva son sourire, l'amusement débordant même en un rire tandis que le lynx venait se lover à ses pieds, sa forme fantomatique se confondant avec l'ombre qui rodait autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la magie d'Emma venait à son aide. Elle l'avait déjà fait alors même qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'en être capable le soir où elle s'était battue contre Rumplestiltskin quand il avait osé prendre l'apparence d'Henry. Mais ce soir, Emma semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait à en croire le bras qu'elle tenait toujours tendu dans sa direction. Si à l'époque elle avait pu sentir la rage de la Princesse nourrir la sienne et réveiller ses pouvoirs, aujourd'hui le lien qui avait toujours existé entre elles, renforcé depuis qu'elles avaient échangé leur baiser d'amour véritable, lui permettait de puiser dans ses pouvoirs comme s'ils lui appartenaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pouvoirs ? se moqua-t-elle. Mais les tiens Rumple ... La part de toi qui coulait dans le sang de Snow et qu'elle a transmis à sa fille ... La part de toi qui a corrompu la magie blanche d'Emma ...

\- Comment ...

\- Comment est-ce que je m'en sers ? Parce que je suis amoureuse ! continua-t-elle en faisant naître la silhouette d'un serpent aussi noir que la nuit qui fila sur son adversaire. Parce que contrairement à toi j'ai accepté l'Amour véritable et le lien qui m'unit à Emma me permet d'utiliser sa magie aussi bien que la mienne.

Il y avait de l'horreur dans les yeux du Ténébreux qu'elle observa lutter quelques secondes contre le reptile qu'elle avait lancé sur lui. Il était sur le point d'en venir à bout quand son corps mua en un lasso de feu dont le brasier fit fondre la peau écailleuse du sorcier dans des cris de douleurs qui sonnaient presque comme de la musique dans ses oreilles.

Elle avait tant attendu ce combat ...

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait le mage le plus puissant de sa génération dut-elle reconnaître lorsqu'il finit par se débarrasser des liens, l'attaquant en ignorant les plaies qui suintaient partout sur ses bras et son torse. Mais il avait beau connaître plus de sorts qu'elle, maîtriser sa magie à un point qu'elle pourrait presque lui envier, la force brute de la sienne alliée à celle d'Emma écrasait tout sur son passage.

Elle se sentait invincible. Elle _était_ invincible réalisa-t-elle en observant le sorcier incapable de dévier la course d'une dizaine de lames qu'elle avait lancées dans sa direction. L'impact l'envoya tituber quelques mètres plus loin, la peau percée déversant un nouveau flot de sang qui noircissait ses vêtements déchirés.

Mais le visuel avait beau être impressionnant, le Ténébreux n'en semblait pas si affecté que ça réalisa-t-elle quand il disparut dans des volutes de fumée rouge pour reprendre forme derrière elle. Le coup de poing qui alla se loger dans ses côtes la fit gronder.

\- Au corps à corps vraiment Rumple ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

L'intéressé ne lui offrit aucune réponse mais elle dut éviter le second coup de poing qu'elle emprisonna dans le sien à en faire craquer l'os qu'elle sentit se briser. L'instant d'après ce fut pourtant elle qui gronda lorsqu'un coup trouva sa lèvre, libérant un flot de sang qu'elle lécha du bout de sa langue. L'animal qui avait rodé autour d'elle pallia à son moment de faiblesse et elle l'observa les yeux plissés se jeter sur son assassin, des crocs bien réels allant s'enfoncer dans une cuisse qui le fit tomber à genoux.

Son regard fila sur les autres occupants de la pièce, croisant brièvement celui de sa mère qui l'incita d'un haussement de sourcil à mettre fin au combat avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la blonde. Emma n'avait pas bougé, une lueur spectacle planant dans ses yeux déjà clairs. Ses traits durs qui avaient fixés le Ténébreux s'adoucirent à peine lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à elle, se muant en un profond désir qui réveilla autre chose en elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à vouloir qu'on l'admire, mais Regina ne put s'empêcher de vouloir tester l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ... Et si à l'instant elle semblait basée sur sa propension à donner dans la violence ... Elle serait ravie d'en faire preuve.

\- La gorge, ordonna-t-elle au félin en un murmure qui lui parvint tout de même.

La grâce avec laquelle l'animal sauta au visage de son ennemi éclipsa presque le cri qu'il lui arracha. Un instant elle contempla le spectacle du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps cloué au sol par une forme de magie contre laquelle il ne pouvait absolument pas lutter. Le gargouillement du sang qui affluait dans sa gorge était presque répugnant et aurait certainement été mortel pour le reste du monde mais elle savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour venir à bout de Rumplestiltskin dont les pouvoirs pouvaient guérir n'importe quelle blessure. Et elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de prendre le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour l'immobiliser comme sa mère ou Emma l'avait fait.

Elle ne se pressa pas, l'approchant d'un pas lent tandis qu'il luttait toujours à terre contre la nuée d'ombres qui coulaient de ses pieds jusqu'à lui. Il en était presque pathétique ricana-t-elle quand elle le vit soudainement mi soulagé mi inquiet lorsqu'elle fit mourir les ténèbres autour de lui, éloignant son animal de compagnie d'un claquement de doigts.

Le corps de son adversaire suivit la trajectoire de sa main, soulevé dans les airs où il fut immobilisé, une force invisible écrasant sa gorge trouée d'une plaie béante. Et il avait beau essayer de la combattre, elle était toujours plus forte, sentant à peine les vaines tentatives du sorcier de la faire lâcher prise. Ses sorts s'écrasaient contre la barrière de ses pouvoirs comme des vagues se seraient échouées contre des rochers imperturbables.

\- Tu n'es pas très beau à voir Rumple ... Encore moins que d'habitude ... Toutes ces blessures ... Mais ce ne sont que des égratignures pour toi hein ? Tes pouvoirs te maintiendraient en vie même coupé en plusieurs morceau je suis sûre ...

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, enfonçant sa main sous la barrière de son costume en cuir et dans son ventre où ses ongles griffèrent tout ce qu'ils rencontrèrent avant de tirer d'un coup sec qui libéra des organes noirs en un hurlement dont elle sourit.

\- C'est ça Rumple, crie mon nom, j'adore ça, je t'enlèverai tes cordes vocales en dernier.

A ses pieds elle écarta du bout du talon aiguilles l'amas gluant pour se rapprocher de lui, collant son corps au sien avec un clin d'œil pour remonter sa main un peu plus haut dans son torse toujours immobilisé par les ombres qui rodaient autour d'eux.

Il y avait une horreur toute nouvelle au fond des yeux reptiliens et la réplique qu'elle avait préparée mourut lorsque sa main se referma sur quelque chose de solide là où elle s'était attendue à trouver les poumons de son adversaire. Un instant le temps s'arrêta et leurs regards s'affrontèrent en un duel silencieux. L'horreur se mua en une supplique presque palpable mais elle n'en fit pas cas, arrachant l'objet des tréfonds du corps du Ténébreux.

\- Là ? C'est là que tu la cachais ? murmura-t-elle incrédule en observant la dague qu'elle venait de retirer.

Mais déjà, elle pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs parler aux siens. L'attrait de la magie noire était dévorant malgré celle qu'elle était déjà en train d'utiliser. Il lui en fallait plus ... Il lui en avait toujours fallu plus ... C'était la seule drogue qu'elle s'était jamais autorisée à utiliser.

\- Regina !

La voix de sa mère lui parvint comme un écho distant derrière la bulle dans laquelle elle se sentait soudain à l'écart avec son adversaire. Un simple geste et elle prendrait définitivement sa revanche sur lui. Un simple geste et elle deviendrait plus forte encore que ce qu'il avait pu l'être. Rumplestiltskin n'était qu'un paysan lorsqu'il avait acquit la dague. Elle, était déjà la sorcière la plus puissante de la forêt enchantée sans parler des pouvoirs d'Emma dans lesquels elle pouvait apparemment puiser à sa guise. Plus rien ni personne ne lui ferait de l'ombre ... Elle serait véritablement toute puissante. Et qui sait ... Peut être parviendrait-elle à inverser la malédiction qui l'avait arrachée à Storybrook, peut être parviendrait-elle à retrouver Henry ...

\- Il ne voudrait pas de toi, entendit-elle le Ténébreux la prévenir sa voix emplie de venin. Henry ne voulait pas de la méchante Reine, il ne voudrait pas d'une femme avec mes pouvoirs. Il restera avec Emma et tu seras à nouveau mise de côté.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles crocodile, gronda-t-elle en contrôlant avec peine sa main qui brûlait d'enfoncer la dague dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Emma resterait avec moi quoiqu'il m'arrive. Ma magie noire l'attire, elle ne profiterait jamais de ça pour s'approprier Henry.

\- Mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus acheter son amour s'il ne t'aime pas telle que tu es. Henry n'était pas comme elle. C'était un enfant innocent.

\- Que tu as tué ! lui rappela-t-elle en allant écraser la lame tordue sur sa gorge déjà abîmée.

\- La malédiction a effacé son existence, je n'ai tué personne, il n'a jamais existé.

\- Il avait existé pour moi ! hurla-t-elle cette fois incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'il était sujet de son fils.

Elle était vaguement consciente des tentatives de sa mère pour attirer son attention mais quoi qu'elle puisse faire était bloqué par la barrière des pouvoirs qu'elle sentait graviter autour d'eux en un tourbillon de magie noire. La sienne. Celle d'Emma. Celle de la dague ...

\- Pas de ma faute, eut-il le culot de chantonner près d'elle.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle, ravie de la furie qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il fut physiquement incapable de faire autrement.

Elle contrôlait la dague. Elle contrôlait le Ténébreux. Mais ce n'était pas assez, siffla une voix dans sa tête. Elle reconnaissait la peur qui crispait les traits tachés de sang de son ancien mentor. Celle de perdre tout ce qu'on avait. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, le sorcier pensait qu'Emma avait tué son fils et aujourd'hui elle menaçait de lui prendre la dernière chose qui lui restait, la dernière chose qui représentait la moindre chance de se venger ou de retrouver Baelfire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes le plus Rumple ? Mourir ? Ou bien ces quelques secondes de vie qu'il te restera quand on aura plongé la dague dans ton cœur ? Sentir tout ces pouvoirs quitter ton corps ? Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre en profitera ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? Plus jaloux que tu ne l'es quand tu penses qu'une autre pose les mains sur Belle aujourd'hui ?

Il était incapable de répondre mais elle l'observa la fusiller du regard avec amusement. Elle n'était pas comme lui tenta-t-elle de se rappeler. Elle aurait tout sacrifié pour Emma y compris jusqu'à la dernière once de magie qu'elle possédait. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

Entre ses doigts la dague l'appelait avec une force insoupçonnée, sa magie s'insinuant dans toutes les cellules de son corps à croire qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui appartenir, ne pouvait plus attendre de couler dans ses veines.

Elle avait levé l'arme dans les airs, s'apprêtant à la plonger dans l'organe d'un noir profond de son adversaire lorsqu'elle sentit une partie de ses pouvoirs lui être brusquement arrachée et sa fureur se dirigea brièvement sur celle qui apparut dans son champ de vision pour refermer son poing sur son avant bras et l'envoyer tituber quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ne ...

Et si le Ténébreux n'avait pas constitué l'ombre d'une menace face à elle, Emma ne fut pas de taille à lui résister lorsqu'elle fondit sur elle, plongeant sa main dans sa poitrine pour se débarrasser de son emprise et la forcer à reculer contre la paroi la plus proche.

Cette fois elle entendit clairement sa mère crier sa désapprobation mais le cœur qu'elle tenait dans sa main fut suffisant pour la faire sortir de sa transe.

\- Emma, je ...

Son hésitation lui valut un haussement de sourcil moqueur et une vague de soulagement balaya son horreur au profit d'un petit rire qu'elle se força à retenir derrière ses dents. Emma n'était pas fâchée, elle ne lui en voulait pas, n'avait pas peur, elle avait même l'air de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Tu quoi ? sembla-t-elle se moquer.

\- Je t'aime.

La déclaration provoqua un sourire en coin et les yeux clairs s'embrumèrent à nouveau de désir lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur ses lèvres. La sorcière sentit les muscles de son bas ventre se contracter à la limite de la douleur. Emma avait donné l'occasion à leurs pouvoirs de flirter un peu plus l'un avec l'autre avant de les lui retirer sans aucune sommation et son corps en ressentait soudain un terrible manque ... Alors qu'il avait été focalisé sur la dague l'instant d'avant, tout son esprit semblait à présent lui ordonner de se rapprocher de son amante. Elle ressentait le besoin impérieux de la posséder, elle, et sa magie. La force destructrice de ce qu'elle éprouvait la fit reculer d'un pas mais elle fut retenue par une main qui se referma autour de son poignet.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Moi aussi quoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu es bien plus attirée par moi que par la magie noire, sembla-t-elle répondre facilement avec un sourire en coin.

Les paroles si simples soient elles furent suffisantes pour la faire frissonner et si elles visaient surtout à la distraire de son envie de tuer le Ténébreux, elles étaient en train d'aggraver son envie de la blonde.

\- Emma, il faut qu...

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque son amante l'attira à elle, la force de leurs magies grésillant tout autour d'elles au moindre contact de leurs deux corps.

\- Tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard, je vais imploser si je te sens pas en moi d'ici quelques secondes.

La demande balaya le reste du souffle court qui la secouait et sa main raffermit sa prise sur l'organe qu'elle sentait battre dans le creux de la main toujours enfoncée dans la poitrine de son amante. Un millier de réparties lui venaient à l'esprit, à commencer par lui faire remarquer qu'elle y était déjà, _littéralement,_ mais Emma avait raison, son désir pour elle, physique ou tout autre, l'emportait sur tout le reste.

\- A genoux Rumple. Interdiction d'utiliser ta magie ou un quelconque autre moyen pour te soigner, s'entendit-elle ordonner au Ténébreux dont elle tenait toujours fermement la dague dans sa main droite. Interdiction de quitter le château. En fait ... Interdiction de quitter _cette_ _pièce._ Et interdiction de tenter de communiquer avec qui que ce soit par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonder ses yeux pour voir s'il avait compris l'ordre, elle savait que la magie de la dague l'empêcherait physiquement de lui désobéir. Un simple regard adressé à sa mère l'assura que la sorcière avait bien compris qu'elle ne permettrait à personne de contrecarrer ses ordres et la seconde d'après la pièce s'évanouissait déjà.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle manqua s'étouffer sur les volutes de fumée noire qui les emportèrent loin de la scène, sa surprise happée par les lèvres de son amante pour un baiser d'une exigence qui la fit gémir. Elle prit à peine le temps de sécuriser la dague dans sa ceinture avant de soulever la blonde dans ses bras pour l'acculer sur une commode qui n'appartenait pas à sa chambre. Dans sa hâte, Emma les avait téléportées dans sa propre chambre mais la Reine n'allait pas s'en formaliser.

Des dents se refermèrent sur la plaie que Rumplestiltskin avait ouverte à sa lèvre pour sucer le sang qu'elles en libérèrent et la sorcière se sentit trembler d'anticipation. C'était différent de toutes les autres fois comprit-elle.

\- Baise-moi.

 _Définitivement_ différent ... Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de déchirer le chemisier de la blonde pour accéder à un sous vêtement où elle glissa immédiatement sa main, trouvant un téton déjà aussi dur que si elle l'avait touché depuis de longues minutes. Roulé entre ses doigts, il la fit se cambrer et elle ne résista pas à planter ses dents dans la gorge qui lui était offerte. Le geste provoqua un nouveau gémissement, les hanches sautant à sa rencontre mais elle eut un petit rire en s'écartant du contact que l'autre avait réussi à initier.

\- Regina ... S'il te plaît ... Je ... Je veux la Méchante Reine ce soir, s'il te plaît ... Baise-moi.

Cette fois ce fut elle que la supplique fit gémir, plaquant violemment son corps contre celui de son amante qui referma ses cuisses autour de ses hanches pour mieux l'y accueillir.

\- Non, crois-moi ce n'est pas elle que tu veux …

Parce que la Méchante Reine ne s'était jamais souciée du plaisir de ses amants, uniquement pris le sien sans accorder le moindre respect à ceux et celles qui avaient occupé son lit. Emma voulait peut-être qu'elle se montre violente mais certainement pas qu'elle l'utilise pour son propre plaisir de cette façon.

\- Oh que si, lui répondit-elle pourtant. Montre-moi à qui j'appartiens.

Et sa résolution s'effritait à vue d'œil constata-t-elle, ses mains se refermant sur les hanches de la Sauveuse pour la bloquer contre elle.

\- Emma je ...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Je suis pas la petite Princesse innocente qui a fait l'amour avec toi pour la première fois Regina ...

\- Ce n'est p...

\- Yen a eu d'autres tu sais. Beaucoup d'autres et je t'assure qu'aucune d'entres elles n'a jamais rechigné quand je leur dem...

La provocation mourut en un gémissement satisfait lorsque Regina la fit taire d'un baiser exigeant, ses ongles griffant la peau des fesses où elle fit descendre le pantalon en cuir qu'elle portait. _Son_ pantalon ... Elle s'était doutée qu'Emma avait du avoir bien d'autres femmes dans son lit dans son autre vie mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se l'entendre dire. C'était certainement ce sur quoi elle avait tablé pour lui faire oublier ses résolutions et c'était réussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de vouloir la féliciter intérieurement en se dégageant pourtant pour la débarrasser du pantalon qu'elle observa dévoiler des cuisses frémissantes et les jambes qui se refermèrent à nouveau autour d'elle dès qu'elle se rapprocha.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de quoi que ce soit, souriant au cri qu'elle lui arracha lorsqu'elle écarta le sous vêtement en satin trempé pour plonger deux doigts en elle.

\- Putain Reg...

\- Majesté, la corrigea-t-elle en un grondement. Tu voulais la Reine, tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

L'ordre provoqua un ricanement qu'elle transforma en de nouveaux gémissements en initiant un rythme intransigeant. Elle ne cherchait même pas à lui faire plaisir, c'était bel et bien une punition même si c'était apparemment exactement ce que l'autre voulait à en croire la façon dont ses hanches tentaient d'aller à la rencontre de ses doigts pour augmenter la force des va-et-vient. Et elle devait lutter contre son propre désir qui brûlait ses reins, lui commandant de forcer la blonde à s'occuper d'elle avant tout mais non ... Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Un bras se plia derrière sa nuque et elle plongea son regard dans les perles claires où flottait le reflet argenté d'une magie pourtant si noire. Elle avait vraiment changé comprit-elle lorsqu'elle dut se faire violence pour s'écarter au dernier moment quand elle sentit les parois frémir sous ses doigts.

\- R... Majesté ?

\- Tu ne croyais pas que ce serait si facile que ça Emma ? Ou tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais jouir comme ça après ce que tu m'as dit ?

Une brève incompréhension passa dans les iris de jade et elle cacha son sourire en s'éloignant pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit à baldaquin quelques mètres plus loin. Le sourcil interrogateur qu'elle haussa à son encontre suffit pourtant à laisser place à du soulagement.

\- Approche.

Elle pouvait la voir de là trembler, savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à marcher droit et elle laissa passer un petit rire lorsqu'elle la vit pourtant tenter de se redresser pour avancer vers elle en titubant. Elle réussit à faire quelques pas maladroits avant de s'écraser à genoux à ses pieds et elle sentit le désir l'enflammer sous les doigts brûlants qui se posèrent sur ses chevilles. Elle soutint le regard qui la fixait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incertitude tandis que les mains remontaient le long de ses jambes où le tissu de sa robe tombait en lambeaux sous les assauts d'une magie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle autorisa quelques secondes encore la caresse des lèvres fines sur ses cuisses, inspirant brutalement lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur le satin de son sous-vêtement. La langue qu'elle sentit fermement tracer la courbe de son sexe la fit gémir et elle dut se lever avec précipitation pour ne pas céder à l'envie qui la commandait de faire disparaître le tissu pour la sentir en elle.

Au lieu de ça, elle se saisit des restes du chemisier qu'elle portait encore pour la forcer à se lever, goutant le fantôme de son désir sur la langue de son amante lorsqu'elle l'embrassa avec une nouvelle force. Des mains glissèrent autour de sa taille et dans son dos, achevant de délabrer la robe qu'elle avait portée et elles gémirent toutes les deux lorsque leurs corps s'épousèrent.

\- Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à pire, entendit-elle la blonde se moquer dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle mordit.

Regina ignora la douleur qui s'était répercutée jusqu'entre ses jambes, grondant sa désapprobation en envoyant la blonde choir sur les couvertures brodées du lit. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour la forcer sur le ventre où elle pressa un genou entre ses jambes, admirant un instant la courbe de ses fesses sous le boxer qu'elle arracha sans ménagement la seconde d'après. Le prochain cri qu'elle provoqua fut étouffé par le coussin où elle avait plaqué sa bouche et la sorcière s'empara de plusieurs mèches dorées pour l'empêcher de s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle plongea à nouveau en elle. Les doigts qu'elle enfonçait violemment en elle lui étaient retirés avec une lenteur qui ne tarda pas à lui valoir des gémissements suppliants et elle eut un sourire cruel en bloquant d'un coude les reins qui tentaient d'accélérer son mouvement.

\- Regina ...

 _\- Majesté_ , corrigea-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Majesté, je vous en supplie.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon amour ?

\- Baise-moi, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.

Elle laissa la puissance des mots s'insinuer en elle avant de lâcher les mèches de soie pour la forcer à se redresser, souriant du gémissement qu'elle provoqua quand Emma comprit qu'elle voulait qu'elle se mette à genoux.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? gronda-t-elle en obéissant enfin à ce que son amante lui avait demandé.

\- Oui ! Putain oui, vas-y.

\- Majesté, corrigea-t-elle cette fois avec un petit rire.

Son amusement fut brièvement partagé, les notes d'un rire transformé en un cri lorsqu'elle se retira complètement pour revenir avec un doigt supplémentaire. Ses va-et-vient étaient exigeants, désordonnés et puissants au point qu'elle sache déjà que la blonde s'en souviendrait le lendemain mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, ses hanches continuant à demander plus. La sorcière était en feu, elle mourait déjà d'envie de voir arriver le moment où Emma pourrait lui rendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui donner mais elle fit l'effort d'ignorer son propre désir encore un peu.

Les encouragements auxquels elle avait le droit depuis toute à l'heure se muèrent en de véritables cris quand elle allia la force de son corps pour accompagner le bras qui travaillait déjà derrière la blonde.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en un sanglot lorsqu'elle s'écarta à nouveau quand elle la sentit sur le point de jouir.

\- Oh que si, gronda-t-elle en faisant claquer sa main sur les fesses fermes toujours dressées vers elle.

Le geste fit s'écrouler son amante dont elle laboura le dos de ses ongles juste pour le plaisir de savoir qu'elle en porterait la marque encore quelques jours avant de la retourner sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les trois doigts qu'elle avait fait aller et venir en elle retrouvèrent immédiatement leur place, les yeux sombres plongeant dans les iris de jade quasiment éclipsés par les pupilles dilatées.

Et il y avait une lueur de défi dans le regard accroché au sien qui la fit réajuster sa position pour tenir sur ses genoux et se saisir de sa main libre d'une cuisse qu'elle alla caller sur son épaule. Le nouvel angle fit se cambrer à l'extrême son amante et elle l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de glisser entièrement hors d'elle. Les yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous la force du plaisir se rouvrirent et elle attendit qu'ils soient assez concentrés sur elle pour l'empaler à nouveau avec un doigt supplémentaire.

Le cri qu'elle lui arracha la fit gémir, sentant son propre désir tremper son sous-vêtement au point d'en devenir désagréable. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps que ça réalisa-t-elle. Sa main libre fila s'enrouler autour de la gorge de la blonde, étranglant ses cris de plaisir en de simples gémissements tandis que tout se corps se tendait. Elle fut surprise par la main qu'elle sentit se refermer sur son poignet pour l'inciter à rester là où elle était, plongeant son regard dans les yeux où seul un halo de magie argenté rappelait encore les iris clairs autour des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Sous elle Emma se cambra violemment lorsqu'elle recourba ses doigts, son pouce allant simplement se poser sur son clitoris tandis qu'elle donnait une dernière fois plus de force à ses va-et-vient à l'aide de son propre corps.

Elle ne se formalisa pas de son prénom crié d'une voix cassée au milieu des jurons indécents que l'orgasme arracha à la femme qu'elle aimait, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle l'eut sentit se crisper une deuxième fois sur elle, forcée à retirer un doigt par peur de lui faire mal. Elle laissa retomber la jambe qui s'était raidie au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir se pencher plus en avant sur la blonde et fusionner leurs lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Emma tremblait sous elle mais elle trouva apparemment assez de force pour faire glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et l'inciter à remonter vers elle.

La brune ne se fit pas prier, secouée d'un rire rauque quand la blonde planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour la forcer à venir s'immobiliser au dessus de sa bouche. Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent, brûlée par l'anticipation de la sentir enfin sur elle, en elle ...

\- Je t'aime, l'entendit-elle lui rappeler avant que des dents ne déchirent le tissu de son sous-vêtement dans leur hâte de l'écarter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, criant lorsqu'une langue la parcourut une fois sur toute sa longueur avant de plonger en elle à plusieurs reprises pour y recueillir le fruit du désir qui s'y était accumulé. Son corps céda sous les assauts des lèvres affamées qui se refermaient sur elle comme si son amante en avait un besoin vital et elle dut basculer en avant pour accrocher le fronton du lit et ne pas sombrer. Elle luttait déjà contre l'orgasme qui menaçait d'emporter ses dernières forces, maintenue par le bras musclé qui entourait ses hanches. Les ongles de sa main droite y griffèrent un chemin avant d'aller s'enterrer dans les mèches de soie dorée étalées sur l'oreiller.

Certainement parce qu'elle y voyait un quelconque encouragement, la blonde s'immobilisa et elle eut un grondement en comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et c'était hors de question.

\- Emma, si tu ne me fais pas jouir tout de suite je t'attache à une chaise et je te force à me regarder le faire.

Sa menace provoqua un gémissement qu'elle sentit vibrer contre elle mais son amante ne sembla pas prête à jouer avec le feu, ses lèvres se refermant sur la petite boule de nerf qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir prête à exploser.

\- Mon dieu ... _Emma_ ... Emma je ...

Elle n'aurait pas su terminer sa phrase mais les deux doigts qui se faufilèrent en elle pour remplacer la langue qui alla taquiner son clitoris achevèrent de lui voler toute pensée cohérente. Le plaisir qui n'avait cessé d'enfler en elle explosa quelque part entre ses reins avant de se répandre dans tout son corps qu'elle sentit avoir un dernier sursaut de force pour aller s'empaler avec un peu plus de force sur les doigts qui s'étaient immobilisés en elle. L'orgasme brûla un chemin jusque dans ses poumons à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle cria le nom de son amante.

Elle tremblait encore lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour ne pas tomber sur elle, immédiatement attirée dans les bras qui la plaquèrent contre la blonde dont les lèvres encore trempées glissèrent dans son cou pour la marquer et remonter sucer le lobe de son oreille où elle l'entendit murmurer des litanies de « je t'aime ».

Elle sentit le sourire naître en elle avant qu'il n'étire ses lèvres. Oui, Emma comptait plus que tout, plus que toute forme de magie, plus que sa propre vie ...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix encore enrouée de plaisir.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ignorait tout de l'heure qu'il pouvait être lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le château plongé dans un silence qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait attribuer aux récents événements qui s'y étaient produits ou au sommeil de ses serviteurs. Posant un baiser distrait dans les cheveux de la femme qui dormait la tête posée sur son bras, la Reine laissa son regard dériver sur la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Les iris d'ébène dérivèrent sur l'amas de vêtements qu'elles avaient abandonné au milieu de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt, frissonnant au souvenir de ce qu'Emma l'avait laissée faire d'elle. Elle avait toujours su que la jeune femme était attirée par cette part d'elle, la Princesse ne s'en était jamais cachée quant à Emma Swan ... Leur attirance avait commencé dans l'hostilité alors elle supposait que c'était tout naturel qu'elle l'envisage mais la veille la magie avait joué un grand rôle dans l'éveil de ce désir en particulier …

La magie ...

Sa nuque émit un craquement qui la fit pincer les lèvres lorsqu'elle manqua se déboiter une articulation en tournant vivement la tête pour trouver la dague toujours négligemment posée sur la table de nuit où elle s'en était débarrassée. Un simple mouvement du poignet la fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main où elle observa quelques instants la lame gravée au nom de l'homme dont elle voulait la mort avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

Elle devait en parler à Emma. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la magie enivrante intoxiquer son sang, les pouvoirs se répandre dans tout son corps en une vague qui la fit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un grondement animal.

A ses côtés son amante émit un gémissement craintif et toute son attention se redirigea vers elle, épiant le visage crispé en quête d'une raison avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar.

\- Emma ...

L'intéressée ne réveilla pas immédiatement et elle dut passer une main derrière sa nuque pour la forcer à s'immobiliser lorsqu'elle se mit à s'agiter, ses lèvres trouvant son front pour l'apaiser.

\- Emma, répéta-t-elle néanmoins, avec un peu plus de force.

Les yeux clairs s'ouvrirent et la panique qu'elle y lut la bouleversa plus que de raison.

\- R... Gina ?

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar mon amour.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et elle la laissa l'observer en silence, admirant les traits déjà plus détendus. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le soulagement qui illuminait le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa mais mit plus de temps avant d'y voir l'amour qui ne manquait jamais de serrer son estomac.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Sa question eut le droit à un hochement négatif de la tête et elle n'eut qu'à faire pression sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs lèvres en un baiser lascif. Le corps de la blonde ne mit que quelques secondes à épouser le sien, ses mains brûlantes glissant sur elle avec une lenteur qui la fit gémir mais son amante trouva bien vite le moyen de la faire rouler sous elle, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Des ongles courts griffèrent un chemin le long de ses bras pour finir par aller les clouer quelque part au dessus de sa tête mais la blonde eut un hoquet de surprise qui la fit se figer.

Ses doigts venaient de se refermer sur la dague qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant en silence, le désir se teintant d'incompréhension.

\- Est-ce que je peux la tenir ? lui demanda pourtant la blonde.

Quelque chose en elle lui cria de dire non mais elle ignora la voix de la déraison pour lui adresser un léger signe de tête, laissant l'arme lui être dérobée. Sans un mot elle observa la Sauveuse examiner la lame, ses longs doigts qu'elle avait envie de sentir en elle caressant le nom qui y était inscrit.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes le tuer ?

\- Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non. Tu sais très bien que non ... Mais ...

\- Mais ? releva-t-elle en sentant son désir s'évaporer à une vitesse alarmante.

\- Et si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi ? Si toi, tu te mettais à aimer plus tes pouvoirs que moi ?

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Non, c'est pas une question de confiance. Ces pouvoirs ... Ils pourraient te transformer en quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ...

\- Ils pourraient aussi nous aider à trouver un moyen de retrouver Henry ...

Une ombre passa dans les yeux clairs mais elle n'osa pas demander à quoi elle était due. Emma pensait-elle que si un jour elle retrouvait Henry leur relation s'en trouverait changée ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement l'amertume de sa disparition qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses iris qui ne la regardaient plus qu'avec attention désormais.

\- Mais Henry n'est pas comme moi Regina ... Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait ce que tu aurais fait pour le retrouver ...

\- Emma ... Mon amour, je me contenterais de le savoir en vie avec toi si ça pouvait au moins faire plaisir à l'une d'entre nous.

\- Et quoi ? Ca voudrait dire que tu me laisserais vivre sans toi ?

Cette fois c'était bien de la colère qu'elle voyait clairement sur les traits crispés de son amante qui refusa de bouger lorsqu'elle tenta d'ajuster sa position pour continuer leur conversation.

\- Emma je ...

\- Non, de toute manière ça sert à rien d'en discuter. On doit parler de ta mère.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Elle va jeter une nouvelle malédiction. C'est ce qu'elle a dit à Gold avant qu'il ne pète un câble. Ca et que j'avais tué son fils ...

\- Une ... Une nouvelle malédiction ? répéta-t-elle incapable d'aller plus loin.

\- Ouais.

Bouche bée, elle observa la jeune femme finir par s'écarter d'elle pour retomber sur son côté du lit où elle s'enroula dans les draps pour protéger le peu de modestie qui lui restait.

\- Emma ? poussa-t-elle comme elle ne disait rien de plus.

\- Je sais pas ... Je sais pas quoi en penser ... J'étais dans le labyrinthe hier soir et le lynx ... Le lynx a ... A coulé de mon bras ? Il s'est mis à courir vers le château et je pensais qu'il te rejoignait mais ... Il m'a conduit aux cachots et ta mère parlait à Gold ... Elle avait l'air de ... De le narguer ? Et puis elle lui a parlé d'une malédiction, qu'elle avait rêvé de lui faire sacrifier le cœur de son fils pour la lancer mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas parce que je l'avais tué et puis ... Il a pété un câble.

Le résumé décousu lui donna pourtant un aperçu suffisant de la scène dont Emma avait du être témoin. Et il fallait qu'elle parle à sa mère. Tout de suite.

\- Em ..

\- Oui, oui, je sais, vas-y, fut-elle coupée.

La fausse exaspération la fit sourire et elle se pencha sur son amante pour lui voler un baiser et la dague qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main depuis qu'elle la lui avait confiée.

Sa magie l'habilla en même temps qu'elle la transportait vers sa mère qu'elle trouva assise devant une table pleine de livres ouverts. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel elle observa la sorcière et la pièce encombrée de diverses piles de parchemins. Une fenêtre entrouverte lui confirma que l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée mais le moment d'après les yeux si semblables aux siens s'accrochèrent à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle la première.

\- Je pense que tu sais exactement ce que je fais ici ma chérie ... Si tu as fait l'effort de quitter le lit que tu partageais avec la Sauveuse, c'est qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te parler.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, constatant que la plus âgée ne semblait pas plus sur le point de nier quoi que ce soit que de chercher à la persuader que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. C'était donc qu'elle devait considérer sa démarche juste et Maléfique l'avait cru aussi si elle avait jugé bon de ne pas lui en parler ... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parlez-moi, exigea-t-elle.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il à dire de plus que ce que tu sais déjà ? Je travaille sur une nouvelle malédiction.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- T'offrir ce que tu désires le plus.

\- Henry ne peut pas ... Il n'existe aucun moyen de revenir sur sa disparition.

\- Tu as toujours sous estimé ta mère ma chérie ...

\- Comment ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- En vous renvoyant tous à Storybrook. Enfin, tous ou presque ... En refaisant naître la réalité telle qu'elle devrait être.

\- Tous ou presque ?

\- Je ne toucherai pas un cheveu d'Emma, sembla-t-elle vouloir la rassurer.

\- Mais comment ? A quel prix ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez sacrifier ? Ou bien est-ce que vous comptez utiliser quelqu'un pour la lancer à votre place ?

\- J'y ai pensé mais plus j'y réfléchis plus je crois que ce sacrifice n'était que le reflet de l'esprit torturé de Rumplestiltskin. Je peux créer quelque chose d'autre.

\- C'est sur ça que vous travaillez ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Parce que je crois que contrairement à ce que pense notre petite Snow White que l'espoir peut être la pire des souffrances mon enfant. Et je regrette que tu aies été mise au courant si je ne parviens pas à mon but.

\- Je vous aiderai.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. En fait je ne veux pas que tu mettes le moindre doigt dans cette malédiction, tu as déjà touché à assez de magie noire pour plusieurs vies ...

\- Mais ...

\- Quant à cette dague, continua l'autre en désignant la lame attachée à la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir.

\- Quoi cette dague ?

Son agressivité lui valut un regard sévère qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Elle avait ses raisons de se méfier de sa mère quand il s'agissait des pouvoirs du Ténébreux ...

\- En tant que mère, je ne te conseille pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce à quoi tu penses ... En tant que sorcière ... En tant que sorcière je reconnais l'intérêt que tu peux y porter et je sais le potentiel qu'elle a entre tes mains mais Regina ... Ne fais rien sans qu'Emma soit au courant.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Pour ma fille. Je sais l'attrait que ces pouvoirs représentent. Au plus le sorcier est puissant, au plus la tentation qu'elle exerce est grande. Et toi Regina ... Tu es la plus grande sorcière que je connaisse.

Le compliment la laissa sans voix l'espace d'un instant, finissant par lui arracher un petit sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien faire sans Emma. Seul l'Amour Véritable est plus fort encore que la magie du Ténébreux. Si elle te soutient, tu ne me trouveras pas en travers de ta route pour le faire mais sache que si jamais je réussissais à lancer ma malédiction ... Je doute que ton fils soit aussi compréhensif qu'elle.

\- Notre fils, corrigea-t-elle vaguement. Mon fils à moi et Emma ...

C'était toujours aussi dur d'en parler réalisa-t-elle, sentant l'éternelle colère et la magie noire se réveiller en elle, attirant par la même l'attention de la dague qui pesait à sa ceinture.

\- Oui et bien votre fils n'avait pas la même fascination pour la magie noire qu'elle ...

\- Je sais. C'est ce qu'elle a eu l'air de dire. Ca et ...

\- Et ?

Les yeux sombres qui fouillaient les siens à la recherche d'un indice la firent frémir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à sa mère ... A peine le faisait-elle par nécessité auprès de Maléfique mais parler de ses doutes à Cora lui semblait toujours l'occasion de tendre la joue pour se faire battre.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était jalouse à l'idée de son ... De son retour, se confia-t-elle finalement en faisant fi de la peur d'être moquée. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ... Qu'elle n'était pas prête à me partager.

\- Et ? Ca t'étonne ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette jeune femme n'a eu que toi durant toutes ces dernières années. Emma Swan a peut être eu une vie avant toi mais depuis que la malédiction a été lancée tu as été la seule chose qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Tu pensais peut être que c'était réciproque mais il te restait le souvenir d'Henry tandis qu' _elle_ a grandi en n'aimant que toi ... La Princesse qu'elle était n'a pas disparu Regina ... Emma Swan et elle ne font qu'une.

Et juste comme ça les peurs qu'elle avait eues s'envolèrent. Les simples mots étaient une évidence à laquelle elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé et sa mère semblait les prononcer sans la moindre trace de moquerie ni se permettre de la juger.

\- Mère ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je ... Merci.

\- Pour ? ne sembla-t-elle pas comprendre.

\- Pour ça. Pour travailler sur cette malédiction. Pour avoir compris que votre cœur avait sa place dans votre poitrine et non dans une boite.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire pincé avant d'arranger d'une main distraite l'ensemble des papiers épars sur son bureau pour lui en tendre un dont elle s'empara avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en parcourant rapidement l'intitulé sur la façon dont on pouvait séparer un cœur en deux entités à part entière.

\- Le moyen de sauver Snow White ... Si Emma te le demande.

\- Mère je n'ai aucune int...

\- Ainsi que celui de lancer la malédiction en utilisant David, fut-elle à nouveau coupée. Il était mon deuxième choix ... Après Rumplestiltskin. Mais je ne sais pas si tu es prête à accepter ce qu'il en découlerait.

\- Lancer la malédiction et donner une nouvelle vie à Snow White ? crut-elle comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu y serais prête ? Je sais à quel point tu es rancunière ma chérie et qu'importe ce que tu pourras te dire, tu ne pourras pas la faire souffrir autant qu'aujourd'hui une fois que son cœur sera à nouveau pur. Pas avec ton fils dans les parages.

La Reine avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sa mère avait raison mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour se l'avouer sans dire à haute voix que la vie de son fils lui importait moins que le courroux que Snow méritait qu'elle abatte sur elle.

\- Tu as le temps, la rassura la plus âgée. Je te l'ai dit, je cherche un autre moyen et quand on cherche ...

\- On trouve, compléta-t-elle par habitude.

\- Exactement. Maintenant va te recoucher et la prochaine fois que tu sors de ta chambre, cache cette horrible marque dans ton cou.

Elle rougit sous la remontrance, soulagée par la pénombre qui cacha sans doute sa gêne jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée violette.

 **.**

 **.**

Les révélations que lui avait faites sa mère l'avaient poursuivie toute la journée. D'abord elle avait épié Emma et la moindre de ses réactions, détectant encore la Princesse sous ses airs plus durs lorsqu'elle jouait du bout des doigts avec le nouveau tatouage qu'elle arborait sur son bras. Elle avait observé la façon dont son regard s'illuminait toujours lorsqu'il se posait sur elle et celle dont tout son être semblait souvent s'éteindre lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-elle exactement ?

Et que pensait-elle de ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à faire ? Etait-elle aussi perdue qu'elle à l'idée de retrouver ce qu'elles avaient perdu ?

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? finit-elle par demander en la voyant une fois de plus se perdre dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du bureau où elle s'était enfermée pour corriger un livre comptable.

\- A ma mère, fut la réponse surprenante.

\- Ah ?

\- Quand j'étais petite ... Quand j'étais petite ici je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour véritable ... Tout le monde me répétait que mes parents en étaient l'exemple parfait mais je ne le voyais pas ... Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi c'était tellement fort que je me suis mise à douter qu'il ait pu exister quelque chose comme ça entre eux ... Et pourtant tu me répétais qu'on était pas des âmes sœurs ...

\- Emma ...

\- Mais en fait c'était pas moi ... C'était pas nous le problème, c'était eux ... C'était ma mère qui avait tellement changé qu'elle n'était plus l'amour véritable de mon père ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire mon amour ? voulut-elle savoir, complètement perdue.

\- Cette promesse que je t'ai faite faire le dernier jour à Storybrook ... Je t'autorise à la briser.

\- P..Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que son existence a compliqué la notre. Parce que je suis persuadée que mon père serait plus heureux de la savoir morte que dans cet état ...

\- Et si ... Et si je te disais qu'il existait un moyen de la soigner ?

\- De faire sortir les Ténébres qui existent en elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- En la tuant. Les Ténèbres quitteraient son corps et ma mère ou moi pourrions couper en deux le cœur de ton père pour la réanimer.

-Et ils ne vivraient plus qu'avec une moitié de cœur ?

\- Ce sont des choses que l'amour véritable rendent possibles apparemment, oui ...

\- Comme essayer de sauver quelqu'un qu'on hait du plus profond de son être pour faire plaisir à la femme qu'on aime ?

\- Comme ça, oui, répondit-elle en se rendant compte avec horreur qu'elle serait prête à le faire si Emma le lui demandait mais pas pour retrouver leur fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda immédiatement la blonde qui voyait apparemment clair dans son trouble.

\- Je serais prête à le faire pour toi mais pas pour Henry, avoua-t-elle. Je ... Je t'aime plus que lui. Et je sais que la Princesse que tu étais ... Que tu _es_ , pense la même chose mais _moi_ ... Moi je ne l'avais jamais oublié ...

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu avais fait ton deuil ...

\- On ne fait jamais vraiment le deuil de son enfant Emma, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? L'éventualité qu'Emma ait pu dépasser la souffrance de la perte de leur fils l'horrifiait au même titre qu'elle la rassurait. Les livres de comptes avaient été oubliés depuis un moment déjà, son regard pénétrant uniquement fixé sur son amante qui le lui rendait avec une nouvelle incertitude.

\- Ma mère m'a parlé de la malédiction qu'elle prépare, continua-t-elle à ses aveux. Elle pense pouvoir nous ramener à Storybrook.

\- A quel prix ?

\- Celui de redonner vie à une version innocente de ta mère ... Elle travaille sur une alternative mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas encore trouvée.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais la regarder comme une innocente Regina ... Jamais.

\- Même si c'était le seul moyen de retrouver Henry ?

\- Alors elle devra être enfermée, loin de moi, quelque part où ni toi ni moi ne pourrions lui faire du mal.

\- Ce serait cruel pour ton père, tenta-t-elle de lui rappeler en toute objectivité. Et Henry ... Henry ne le comprendrait peut être pas.

\- Henry n'ét... n'est pas un imbécile ! riposta-t-elle avec plus de rage que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. On lui expliquerait et il comprendrait !

\- Il croit au pardon et à la rédemption ... Il était prêt à le faire pour moi Emma, qu'importe les atrocités qu'ait commises ta mère, elles ne font pas le poids face aux miennes.

C'était étrange de parler d'Henry au présent alors qu'elle se l'était interdit depuis des années. Etrange aussi de devoir défendre sa pire ennemie en rappelant à la femme qu'elle aimait à quel point elle était quelqu'un de foncièrement _méchant_.

\- C'est des conneries ! Snow n'a pas tué des gens qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, elle l'a tué lui ! Qui pourrait pardonner ce genre de choses ?!

\- Un enfant. Henry n'est qu'un enfant, lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle avait vu une lueur argentée se réveiller dans les iris clairs.

Cette fois elle n'obtint pas de réponse, observant son amante se lever pour aller piétiner de long en large le tapis de fourrure exposé devant la cheminée. Les mains croisées dans son dos, le dos légèrement vouté, elle ressemblait à la sorcière qu'elle avait souvent été à manigancer sa prochaine vengeance en un accès de rage et la comparaison la fit sourire.

\- Emma ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Emma, un autre ton s'il te plaît.

\- Pardonne-moi ma Reine.

L'obéissance immédiate la fit frémir et elle prit son temps pour choisir ses prochains mots, les yeux rivés sur ceux qui la fixaient avec une attention docile.

\- Je vais aller interroger Rumplestiltskin. Avec la dague en main il n'y a aucun risque qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre moi ... Pendant ce temps ... J'aimerais que tu te prépares à aller passer du temps avec ton père.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle apparemment pas s'empêcher de demander.

\- Parce que je l'exige, répondit-elle facilement avant de continuer. Parce que je veux que tu sois sûre de la décision que tu prendras si nous devons le faire. Je refuse d'avoir à décider du sort de ta ... De Snow et je veux que tu sois absolument certaine de la tienne.

\- Et passer du temps avec mon père est la solution ?

\- C'est à lui que tu feras le plus de mal si tu prends la décision de ne pas sauver ta mère et je sais qu'il est la dernière personne à qui tu tiens là bas.

\- Non c'est faux, j'aime bien Mulan, plaisanta la blonde certainement consciente de la jalousie qu'elle réveilla.

\- Et moi qui allais te proposer de venir avec toi ...

\- Oh allons, on sait toutes les deux que tu résisteras pas à l'envie que tout le monde là bas nous voie ensemble.

C'était la vérité et elle le reconnut d'un sourire en coin qui lui fut immédiatement rendu.

 **.**

 **.**

L'odeur acre qui régnait dans les cachots la fit frissonner. Un mélange de sang, de transpiration et d'urine qui aurait pu lui donner envie de vomir dans sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui elle était malheureusement habituée aux conditions de vie des rares prisonniers qu'elle faisait et elle avait bel et bien ordonné à Rumplestiltskin de ne pas bouger de cette pièce ou tenter de se soigner. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le retrouver toujours à genoux au centre de la pièce, vision presque pathétique qui lui arracha un ricanement quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Débarrasse-nous de cette odeur et rends-toi présentable, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix détachée en fixant la pointe de ses ongles laqués de rouge.

L'ordre fut immédiatement exécuté et elle ne parvint pas à retenir un frisson de satisfaction. Contrôler le Ténébreux était presque aussi grisant que la perspective d'acquérir ses pouvoirs ...

\- Que veut Sa Majesté ? finit-il par demander au bout de quelques instants trop docile pour être honnête.

\- Un peu de respect pour commencer, gronda-t-elle ravie de le voir se recroqueviller sur lui même quand elle joua négligemment avec la dague qu'elle tenait.

\- Mes excuses Majesté. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Des renseignements. Sur ce que tu as fait à Snow White.

\- Échangé une goutte de son sang contre une goutte des Ténébres de la dague. Elle a corrompu son sang et me permet de la contrôler si je le veux.

\- La dague me permet-elle de le faire ? Puisqu'elle te contrôle ? Est-ce que je pourrais contrôler Snow par extension ?

\- Aussi intelligente que sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? sembla-t-il remarquer amèrement.

\- La réponse Rumple, avant que je ne perde patience ...

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'elle me permet aussi de contrôler les pouvoirs qui coulent dans le sang d'Emma ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez fait hier ?

\- Non, ils m'ont été offerts. Je parle de prendre sans demander l'autorisation.

\- Alors oui, elle le permet aussi. Mais je doute que la Sauveuse accepte ce genre de pratique.

\- Doute en silence. Parle-moi de ce qui arriverait si on venait à tuer Snow White ? Qu'adviendrait-il de la magie qui est en elle ?

\- Elle serait projetée dans le premier être qu'elle trouverait.

\- Le premier ? Le meurtrier ? Ou bien si quelqu'un de plus ... Prédisposé à recevoir ces pouvoirs se trouvait dans la même pièce ... Ne choisirait-elle pas cette personne plutôt qu'une autre ?

\- Il faudrait l'attirer.

\- Avec la dague par exemple ?

\- Et risquer que le Ténébreux puisse un jour vous contrôler Majesté ? sembla-t-il se moquer pourtant ravi d'une telle éventualité.

\- C'est moi qui le contrôle.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais la dague est connue pour aimer sauter de mains en mains ...

\- Et moi je suis connue pour veiller sur les choses qui m'appartiennent avec une possessivité redoutable, tu as oublié ?

\- Non Majesté.

L'air contrit aurait presque pu paraître sincère mais elle n'y crut pas l'ombre d'un instant.

\- Retourne dans ton château Rumple, aucun contact avec l'extérieur jusqu'à nouvel ordre ni même avec qui que ce soit si quelqu'un ose encore arpenter tes couloirs.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier, disparaissant en un nuage de fumée rouge et elle ne tarda pas à l'imiter pour rejoindre ses chambres où elle trouva son amante endormie au milieu des nombreux coussins de son lit. Le simple visuel serra son estomac de quelque chose qu'elle mit du temps avant de reconnaître pour ce que c'était.

Du bonheur.

Si terrible puisse en être la réalisation - et elle espérait que cela ne faisait pas d'elle une mauvaise mère - elle avait bel et bien fait le deuil de son fils. Au point qu'aujourd'hui sa mère biologique suffise à lui garantir la fin heureuse après laquelle elle avait tant couru ... Et tant mieux si Cora parvenait à lui offrir cet ultime cadeau mais elle se trompait si elle avait peur que l'espoir la ronge. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus que sa Sauveuse.

La sorcière eut un petit sourire en finissant de se débarrasser des bijoux qu'elle avait portés tout au long de la journée. Il était temps de mettre fin aux rumeurs et de confirmer à tous ceux et celles qui le murmuraient déjà que la fille de Snow White lui appartenait désormais. Et quoi de mieux que le faire devant ses ennemis jurés ?

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle avait hâte d'accompagner la Princesse chez ses parents ...

* * *

 _... Oui, je cède à la demande, une fois n'est pas coutume dans mes fictions mais elles vont bel et bien se marier ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Salut à vous my dears ! Et oui, encore un long moment sans mise à jour, je manque à mon devoir alors que vous êtes toujours autant à me soutenir mais je manque aussi cruellement de temps ... La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur et j'ai fait un lonnnng chapitre ( le plus long jusque là ) mais vous pouvez remercier Xengabtheonlyone sans qui je n'aurais pas été motivée pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi qui suis pas convaincue ^^_

 _ElsyCiel t'inquiète pas, Regina n'a pas l'intention de contrôler Emma, c'est juste plus fort qu'elle fallait qu'elle demande ;)  C.H.A.P je partage ton point de vue, je supporte pas la version d'Emma Swan qu'on nous sert ces derniers temps dans la série mais ravie que "la mienne" ne convienne :D PinGuouine voilà le mariage tu me diras ce que t'en penses ^^ gouldo1 ya de l'idée dans tes théories ;) du vrai & du faux mais je te laisse découvrir :p_

 _Ah, et comme d'hab, attention aux transports en commun ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

L'eau brûlante dans laquelle elle trempait depuis près d'une demie heure était sur le point de la replonger dans un profond sommeil. Pourtant elle avait dormi plus que nécessaire la veille, réveillée bien après l'aube par les caresses d'une langue qui l'avait faite jouir avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il était l'heure de se lever lui avait clairement signifié la Reine quand elle avait refusé qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Résignée, elle l'avait observée s'éloigner, déjà toute habillée pour aller semer la terreur chez les serviteurs qui n'avaient eu de cesse de travailler depuis qu'il leur avait été annoncé que la Reine allait quitter le palais quelques jours.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se presser, attendant dans l'immense baignoire que son amante vienne la chercher pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de partir. Parce que jouer avec les nerfs de la brune était bel et bien resté son passe-temps favori constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer, suivie du martèlement de talons aiguilles.

Son amusement fut de courte durée, glapissant l'instant d'après lorsque l'eau chuta d'une trentaine de degrès, raidissant immédiatement les muscles jusque là détendus.

\- Hey ! se plaignit-elle en sautant hors de la baignoire.

\- Hey quoi ? releva l'autre les yeux sombres parcourant son corps malgré l'air faussement détaché qu'elle empruntait.

\- J'aurais pu faire un choc thermique !

\- Et tu aurais pu te préparer depuis que je suis partie. Trois fois au moins ...

Avec un soupir dramatique, la jeune femme agita un poignet pour laisser sa magie l'habiller d'un de ses habituels costumes de la garde royale.

\- Ma Reine est servie, se moqua-t-elle en une fausse révérence qui ne sembla pas amuser l'intéressée.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de chevaucher ou dois-je demander qu'on attelle mon carrosse ?

Posée avec innocence, la question la fit tout de même rougir, l'écho de la veille où Regina s'était moquée d'elle en remarquant qu'elle avait encore du mal à croiser les jambes sans être forcée de se remémorer leurs derniers ébats.

\- Bien sûr, mentit-elle. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de sortir Bandit alors si nous voyageons en comité réduit, c'est avec plaisir.

Et peut-être aurait-elle du se montrer plus honnête regretta-t-elle l'après midi même quand elle mit pied à terre sur le parvis du château où elle avait passé son enfance. Elle fut surprise de le découvrir éclairé comme un jour de fête, remarquant tout de suite les nombreux carrosses garés devant les jardins.

\- Tu avais prévu d'avoir un public ? devina-t-elle en se rapprochant de la brune qui sautait à terre.

\- Peut-être, fut la réponse énigmatique.

Elle s'était apprêtée à à s'en contenter lorsque son mouvement pour se détourner fut arrêté d'une main impérieuse.

\- Tout va bien ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Emma ... Dis moi ... Avec qui veux-tu franchir ces portes ? La Méchante Reine ou moi ?

\- Je suis amoureuse des deux, répondit-elle soulagée. Mais si tu as un public, je préfère encore que ce soit la Méchante Reine qui me pavane à son bras.

\- Je ne te pavane pas Emma ...

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Le petit sourire qui lui fut offert lui confirma qu'en effet Regina avait une idée très claire de ce qu'elle lui laisserait faire. Le tissu de la tenue de cavalière de la Reine mua sous la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa hanche, coulant en une longue robe d'un noir de jais. À la lueur du soleil rasant, la matière semblait irisée d'or, assortie aux chaines qui s'enlaçaient dans le dos laissé quasiment nu. Enfin, les cheveux se relevèrent en une coiffure retenue par une couronne en or dont la brune n'avait absolument pas besoin pour faire valoir son statut.

Elle eut le droit à un dernier clin d'oeil avant que la sorcière ne revête son masque de supériorité, s'emparant de son bras pour monter les escaliers en pierre où les gardes s'écartèrent sur leur passage.

\- Snow avait appelé un conseil extraordinaire peu de temps avant que ton père ne la fasse prisonnière. Bien sûr je n'étais pas invitée, mais aujourd'hui tout a changé je suppose ...

La blonde ne répondit pas, se laissant guider au travers du grand hall d'un château qui était le sien sans l'être et jusque devant la porte de la salle du trône gardée par deux hommes en blanc et bleu qu'elle chassa d'un regard. Regina s'était immobilisée et elle eut un frisson lorsque les ongles laqués de noir coururent sur son menton pour attirer son attention.

\- Je t'aime, l'entendit-elle lui assurer une dernière fois.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, ses lèvres brièvement scellées par celles qui se figèrent en un sourire cruel l'instant d'après. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant ses pouvoirs happés par la présence de la brune, reconnaissant comme la sienne la magie noire qui durcit les traits de son amante avant qu'elle n'ouvre les portes à la volée d'un mouvement du poignet.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard.

Telle une bourrasque de vent se serait infiltrée dans une pièce par une fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, la voix de la Reine s'était répercutée dans l'immense salle aux murs en pierres et par dessus toutes les têtes royales avec un écho menaçant. Elle fut surprise de voir le fantôme d'un sourire passer sur le visage de son père mais son attention dériva presque immédiatement sur la cage dans laquelle était enfermée Snow au pied du trône où il était assis.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Regina, rien a encore été décidé.

\- J'espère bien David ... Ou tout le monde ici a-t-il déjà oublié que ma voix compte pour celle de la Princesse ?

\- C'est ridicule, osa s'exclamer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde connait votre aversion pour Snow White, votre vote est biaisé !

\- Quelle injustice, s'affligea faussement la Reine qui lui accorda quelques secondes de son attention avant de la reporter sur la forme recroquevillée aux pieds des quelques marches de l'estrade pour continuer. Je suppose que vous l'avez faite parler ?

\- Rien jusque là.

La réponse fendit pourtant le visage de la sorcière d'un sourire moqueur qui laissait clairement à penser qu'elle doutait de leurs méthodes d'interrogatoire. Elle ne fut pas la seule à retenir sa respiration lorsque Regina sortit de son immobilité, le coeur battant au rythme du claquement des talons aiguilles qui la rapprochaient de son but. Elle ne savait rien des plans de son amante qui n'avait pas jugé bon de la tenir au courant et si par habitude, elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, l'occurence la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il y eut quelques cris dans les rangs qui reculèrent lorsqu'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet fit disparaître les barreaux de la cage où était enfermée la prisonnière. Tel un chien enragé, l'intéressée bondit, arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa cible par les chaines qui la retenaient encore, ancrées dans le sol. Pourtant la sorcière n'avait pas bronché, comme si elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction.

\- Couchée, Snow, ordonna-t-elle d'ailleurs d'une voix glaciale.

Un murmure affolé se propagea dans la pièce lorsqu'elle fut immédiatement obéie et Emma sentit les quelques notes d'un rire malveillant brûler un chemin dans son estomac. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait demandé la Méchante Reine, elle n'aurait pas du être étonnée.

\- Et bien ... Quelle bonne petite Princesse tu fais là Snow. Debout maintenant.

Certains s'étaient levés en même temps que l'intéressée pour en voir le plus possible et de l'autre côté de la salle Graham rencontra son regard avec une question claire à laquelle elle répondit en faisant quelques pas vers la scène dont tous voulaient être témoins. La main cramponnée à la poignée de son arme, la jeune femme s'immobilisa à une distance raisonnable. Si Regina avait voulu qu'ils participent à la mise en scène, ils auraient été appelés mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était à elle seule de faire le spectacle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Swow ? Tu fais peur à tout le monde ...

Le ton était quasiment maternel, celui qu'elle l'aurait bien imaginé utiliser lorsqu'elle était encore sa belle mère et toute oreille entraînée aurait pu y entendre le profond dégout qu'elle lui inspirait.

\- ... Regarde tous ces gens, ils ont peur de toi ... Tu sais pourquoi ils sont là aujourd'hui ? Dieu sait ce qu'ils auraient pu décider de faire de toi si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps ...

Combien étaient-ils à détecter le sarcasme dans la voix hypnotique de la Reine ?

\- Je suis désolée.

David laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise au son de la voix de sa femme et nombreux furent ceux qui échangèrent des regards interloqués qui auraient pu la faire sourire.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer ton époux, tu t'en es pris à ta propre garde et tu as envie de me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois briller là.

La Reine avait prononcé son dernier mot en pointant un doigt bagué vers les orbes complètement noires qui la fixaient pourtant sans émotion.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta l'autre.

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence perturbées par la rumeur de quelques murmures dans la salle avant que les chaines ne soient brisées d'un nouveau mouvement de poignet. Une tension presque électrique était palpable entre celles que tout le monde observait et Emma se surprit à raffermir sa prise sur l'arme attachée à sa taille.

\- Tu le seras, confirma la sorcière en une promesse claire. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ma petite Snow, c'est à eux. Dis leur à quel point tu es désolée. Tu ne le referas plus n'est-ce pas ? C'est fini tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- _Pas à moi._

\- Je suis désolée ! s'écria la plus jeune en s'adressant à l'assemblée. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle éprouvait presque de la pitié pour elle réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de son public et continuer sa défense. Mais Emma avait gardé les yeux en arrière, croisant le regard attentif de la femme qu'elle aimait. Son attention dériva quelques secondes le long du tissu moulé à sa peau avant de papillonner ailleurs pour fuir le sourire imbu de lui même qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

\- ... momentané qui ne mérite pas que vous puissiez songer à une exécution.

C'était des paroles en l'air devina-t-elle. Il n'existait qu'un seul remède à l'affliction dont elle était victime mais Regina était certainement intervenue parce qu'elle ne tirait aucun interêt de sa mort. Non, tout comme la blonde, elle estimait qu'une exécution était bien trop indulgente.

\- Vous l'avez entendue, reprit la Reine qui alla se poster aux côtés de celle qu'elle avait libérée. Vous pouvez vous disperser, Snow White n'est plus une menace et si elle devait en être une, ce n'est qu'après moi qu'elle en aurait.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel tous se regardèrent, incertains, avant qu'un éclair ne claque au centre de la pièce, la voix de la sorcière portant par dessus le roulement du tonnerre qui suivit.

\- Hors du château !

La Sauveuse fut une des rares à demeurer impassible, luttant contre le sourire qui voulait tendre ses lèvres à la vue de tous ces Rois et ces Reines qui perdaient le peu de dignité qu'ils avaient sans que Regina n'ait eu besoin de lancer le moindre sort sur eux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda David quand ils furent tous sortis.

\- Pourquoi _quoi_ David ?

\- Pourquoi venez-vous de sauver ma f... Snow ?

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. Emma et moi allons rester ici quelques jours.

\- B...Bien, je vais faire préparer des chambres.

\- Une seule. Pour le Commandant. Celle d'Emma me conviendra parfaitement.

Le rappel de leur relation gêna suffisamment le souverain pour lui soutirer un simple hochement de tête mais de son côté Snow émit un grondement qui les fit sourire toutes deux. Et comme si le bruit lui avait soudain rappelé à qui elle avait affaire, Regina eut un claquement de doigt sévère qui attira son ex belle fille en arrière, happée par les filaments noirs d'une cage qui la contint à nouveau.

\- _Comment os ..._

\- Tais-toi.

L'ordre fut immédiatement obéit par l'autre, les traits déformés par une sombre colère et elle comprit. Elle n'avait pas le choix. _La dague_ ... Snow était contrôlée par le Ténébreux. Le Ténébreux était contrôlé par la dague. Regina contrôlait la dague. Donc ... Regina contrôlait les ténèbres qui avaient élu domicile en Snow.

Son rire attira l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce, sentant l'aura de la Reine déteindre sur elle en une froide puissance. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas pu leur révéler les raisons de son hilarité, si son amante n'avait pas cru bon de montrer à tous les autres qu'elle détenait la dague, elle ne risquait pas de le faire à sa place.

\- Fais préparer un repas, demanda-t-elle plutôt à son père. Nous avons voyagé toute la journée et je meurs de faim.

 **.**

 **.**

Le festin avait été servi dans la grande salle où elle n'avait plus mangé depuis une éternité et elle avait observée, fascinée, Regina évoluer dans l'environnement qui n'était pas le sien mais qu'elle semblait dominer comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous revenue Princesse ?

Mulan s'était assise à côté d'elle depuis quelques minutes et si elle n'avait pas eu particulièrement envie de lui parler, le regard agacé de son amante avait suffi à l'empêcher de lui demander de s'éloigner.

\- Il n'y a aucune Princesse ici Mulan, tu peux m'appeler Emma.

\- Bien ... Emma, pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

\- Pour passer du temps avec mon père, répondit-elle puisque c'était la volonté de la Reine.

\- Parce que vous comptez partir bientôt ?

\- Partir où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Vous en parlez comme si vous deviez profiter de lui avant de ... Avant ... À moins que la Reine ne prévoit de le tuer ?

La question lacée d'une suspicion colérique la fit sourire.

\- Non Mulan, ce n'est pas au programme.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est seul, inventa-t-elle.

Et c'était pourtant une vérité comprit-elle lorsque son regard se posa sur l'intéressé qui était en pleine conversation avec Graham et Regina. Leur présence ici avait eu l'air de lui insuffler un souffle de vie qu'elle n'avait pas vu en lui les dernières fois où elle l'avait croisé. Peut être espérait-il qu'ils disposent d'un moyen de sauver sa femme ... Et cela avait beau être le cas Emma ne savait toujours pas si elle était prête à lui accorder le privilège.

\- C'est ... Gentil de votre part.

La remarque lui arracha un sourire triste. Etait-ce gentil de la part de Regina ? Non, elle ne le faisait que pour elle, certainement pas pour David. Quant à elle ... Non, si elle avait encore été _gentille_ , si elle avait encore été la Sauveuse, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de révéler la vérité à son père.

\- Merci, répondit-elle pourtant par automatisme.

La jeune femme vida la coupe emplie d'eau avec laquelle elle avait joué depuis plusieurs minutes avant de se lever pour fuir la conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre. À quelques pas de là, les yeux sombres de la Reine trouvèrent immédiatement les siens et attirée comme un aimant, la blonde s'en rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Je serais dans ma chambre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix où elle tenta de cacher le mensonge.

Peine perdue avec son amante qui la détailla d'un regard suspicieux, des ongles courts griffant un chemin le long de sa cuisse avant d'entourer les hanches qui étaient à sa portée. Elle eut un frisson en sentant le poids d'une lame glisser dans sa ceinture et dut étouffer un petit rire. _Non,_ elle n'avait aucun secret pour son âme soeur.

\- À toute à l'heure Lieutenant ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire sincère cette fois.

Le poids des perles d'ébène l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce où elle chercha un balcon pour inspirer ce qui lui sembla être sa première goulée d'air frais depuis qu'elle était arrivée. L'atmosphère du château l'étouffait et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y rester quelques jours encore même pour faire plaisir à Regina.

À l'extérieur, le soleil mourant avait plongé les jardins dans un bain de sang et elle eut un sourire en remarquant Bandit en train de se repaître de bosquets qu'il défigurait. À quelques mètres de lui Hadès et la monture du Commandant l'observaient avec une sorte de scepticisme qui la fit rire.

Inspirant une dernière fois, la jeune femme fit marche arrière pour descendre d'un étage et entrer dans la salle où Snow White était toujours emprisonnée dans une cage de magie noire qu'elle fit disparaître d'une pensée. La prisonnière qui s'y était appuyée tomba à quatre pattes, ses yeux noirs l'épiant à la recherche de réponses qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui donner.

En silence, la blonde la dépassa pour atteindre le trône où son père avait été assis un peu plus tôt avant de s'y laisser choir, sortant avec précaution la lame qui avait été glissée dans une des hanses de sa ceinture. En face, le démon eut un air choqué qui la fit ricaner.

\- Et oui, Elle m'aime à ce point, répondit-elle à son interrogation silencieuse en faisant tournoyer la dague entre ses doigts.

L'arme l'appelait avec une force presque aussi impressionnante que les pouvoirs de Regina. Mais si elle pouvait clairement entendre la tentation qui la suppliait de se rendre auprès de Rumplestiltskin pour lui voler ses Ténèbres, elle avait beaucoup moins de mal que son âme soeur à l'ignorer.

En contrebas, Snow White s'était relevée prudemment, ses yeux de charbon rivés sur l'arme qui pouvait la commander.

\- Tu ne la voleras pas.

C'était un ordre autant qu'une affirmation qui fit tressaillir l'autre en un mélange de colère et de résignation.

\- Assieds-toi.

Sans surprise, elle fut immédiatement obéie, la brune se laissant tomber en tailleur avec une désinvolture qui lui rappela l'attitude d'une adolescente.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? fut la question de l'autre, un écho de celle qu'avait posée Mulan.

\- Pour décider si j'aurais la force de te sauver, répondit-elle cette fois honnêtement.

\- Me sauver de quoi ?

\- De toi.

\- Et si je ne veux pas être sauvée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il ne servait à rien de débattre de cette notion avec la femme en face d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas ... La sauver, c'était détruire la part d'elle qui avait pris le contrôle. Ce n'était pas à Snow White qu'elle s'adressait mais à l'ombre d'elle même. La réalisation l'agita d'un frisson et elle tremblait presque lorsqu'elle raffermit son emprise sur la dague pour donner son prochain ordre.

\- Laisse-moi parler ... Laisse-moi parler avec ma mère, exigea-t-elle des Ténèbres qui flottaient dans les yeux inexpressifs.

Quelque chose comme de la surprise passa pourtant brièvement sur le visage grimaçant avant que les orbes charbonneuses ne se voilent de blanc. Tous ses muscles se tendirent lorsque les perles si semblables aux siennes se matérialisèrent. Brièvement perdues, elles ne mirent pas plus de quelques secondes à se strier d'une horreur qui serra son estomac.

\- Em... _Oh mon dieu_ , Emma !

Toujours prisonnière de l'ordre qui l'avait forcée à s'asseoir, la brune dont les mèches que le temps avait parsemées de gris se débattit quelques instants avant de trouver la force de ramper à terre.

\- Stop ! exigea-t-elle en sentant sa magie s'affoler.

\- Emma, Emma ma chérie, c'est moi ... Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ... Je suis tellement désolée.

Les excuses tombaient dans les oreilles d'une sourde réalisa-t-elle impassible tandis qu'il était clair que l'autre luttait toujours pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Désolée de quoi ? gronda-t-elle. C'est moi qui suis désolée pour toi Snow ... Tu as tout perdu. Ton âme soeur, ta dignité, ton royaume, ta fille ...

\- Non Emma, je t'en supplie, aid...

\- Comme tu m'as aidée ?! aboya-t-elle en se levant.

Le mouvement brusque fit se recroqueviller sur elle celle qu'elle avait autrefois considérée comme une amie et brièvement comme une mère.

\- Comme tu as pensé à moi quand tu as demandé à Gold la malédiction ? Comme tu as pensé à Regina lorsque tu as effacé l'existence d'Henry ?

\- Je suis dés...

\- Je m'en fous ! comprit-elle à voix haute. Désolée ?! Tu es _désolée_ ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves ?

En contrebas les grands yeux effrayés s'obscurcirent brièvement de noir. Il ne restait quasiment rien de la femme qui avait autrefois tenu tête à la Méchante Reine. La moitié d'une femme, un fantôme pas assez fort pour lutter contre les Ténèbres qui l'avaient colonisée.

\- Em ...

\- Il existe un moyen de te sauver Snow, tu le sais ?

\- S'il te p...

\- Mais non justement, il ne me plait pas Snow, je n'ai pas envie de te sauver.

La magie noire de la dague couplée à la sienne électrifiait l'air autour d'elle en des milliers de particules noires. Elle devait ressembler à Regina dans ses pires jours réalisa-t-elle, insensible aux larmes qui creusaient des sillons salés sur les joues de sa mère.

\- Tu te rends compte ? continua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas _envie_ de te sauver.

\- Mais je ne savais pas ! tenta de se justifier l'autre.

\- Menteuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas exactement ? Pour les Ténèbres ? Pour le fait que tu allais élever une enfant qui te haïrait ?! Passe encore, même si tu as eu l'idiotie d'oublier qui te donnait cette malédiction ... Mais tu _savais_ pour Henry, tu _savais_ que tu détruisais toutes les chances de sauver Regina de sa noirceur, tu _savais_ que tu allais détruire tout ce que j'étais ... Et quoi ? Parce que tu ne m'avais pas élevée, je ne méritais pas d'être la personne que j'étais devenue ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi ? La femme la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

\- Non, c'est f...

Le geste colérique qui agita son bras fit voler Snow White quelques mètres en arrière, une jambe allant se fracasser contre un des nombreux sièges laissés par les invités qui avaient été là quelques heures plus tôt. Le cri de douleur vrilla ses entrailles d'un plaisir malsain et elle l'aurait peut-être tuée si la brune n'avait pas été secouée d'un rire. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau transformés en deux bassins parfaitement noirs quand elle releva la tête vers elle.

\- Satisfaite ?

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Encore moins que quand elle était entrée dans la salle du trône pour tenter de se décider du sort qu'elle réserverait à sa mère. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée qu'il était possible de dissocier les Ténèbres de sa personnalité originelle, aucune idée qu'il était possible de faire face à son horreur et ses suppliques. Et elles avaient beau ne pas l'avoir affectée, elles étaient bien là. _Snow_ était bien là et David aurait été fou de joie de l'apprendre. C'était le rappel que l'âme soeur de son père n'avait pas totalement été anéantie. Même si elle n'était pas assez forte pour se battre contre la noirceur qui l'habitait pour moitié.

\- Disparais, ordonna-t-elle au démon qu'elle envoya aux cachots d'un mouvement du poignet dans des volutes de fumée noire.

Ça n'avait servi à rien, cette confrontation ne l'avait pas avancée à quoi que ce soit. Elle était incapable de tolérer cette version de sa mère mais qu'en serait-il si Cora réussissait à ramener à Storybrook une version d'elle qui existait avant qu'elle ait eu l'idée de lancer la malédiction ? Mais non, ça non plus, ne changeait rien, elle restait et resterait une femme égoïste au potentiel dévastateur.

Le grondement de frustration pure qu'elle poussa couvrit presque le grincement des portes qui s'ouvrirent à l'autre bout de la pièce pour révéler la silhouette de son amante. Et une quinzaine de mètres avait beau les séparer, elle fut incapable de manquer la lueur quasiment sauvage qui s'alluma au fond des yeux d'ébène quand ils prirent connaissance de la scène.

\- Où est-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle pourtant avec un signe de tête pour désigner l'espace où Snow avait été emprisonnée un peu plus tôt.

\- Dans les cachots.

Sa réponse lui valut un petit "hum" désintéressé et elle resserra son emprise sur la dague dans son poing pour tenter de contrôler la magie toujours instable qui s'agitait autour d'elle. Parce qu'elle se doutait certainement de ce qui était en train de passer, la sorcière continua sa progression dans la pièce à petits pas sans pour autant s'empêcher de la dévorer d'un regard affamé.

Le genre de regard qu'Emma lançait d'habitude à la Reine et pas l'inverse. Mais se le voir réservé aujourd'hui la faisait frissonner.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps, déclara-t-elle pour tenter de se distraire alors que l'autre avait atteint les quelques marches qui l'élevaient au dessus de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me sens plus chez m... Oh mon dieu Regina !

L'exclamation qui lui avait échappée quand la Reine était tombée à genoux à ses pieds lui valut un haussement de sourcil taquin.

\- Je suis presque sûre que mes professeurs d'étiquette feraient une crise cardiaque s'ils te voyaient.

\- Je suis _certaine_ qu'ils en feraient une s'ils savaient exactement ce que j'ai envie de te faire quand je te vois comme ça.

La voix basse chargée de promesses lui arracha aussi bien un frisson qu'un rire, incapable de lutter lorsque Regina écarta ses jambes pour s'y faire une place et s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser d'une douceur qui l'étonna. Il eut le mérite de la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle sente ses mains se détendre, préférant lâcher la dague pour aller s'enfoncer à la naissance des cheveux remontés en un chignon soigné.

\- Dis-moi, supplia-t-elle presque lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses se détachèrent des siennes.

Sa demande lui valut un petit ricanement et les perles d'ébène avaient beau être chargées du même désir quasi animal lorsqu'elle les vit briller au couvert des longs cils maquillés, la Reine se montra pourtant raisonnable lorsqu'elle fit courir ses dents le long de sa mâchoire.

\- J'ai rêvé de cette scène Emma, un peu comme j'avais rêvé de te faire hurler mon nom dans le lit de Mary-Margarett à Storybrook ...

Les simples mots la firent gronder, des ongles remontant lentement le long de ses cuisses et vers ses fesses en une promesse fascinante.

\- J'ai rêvé de ton corps cambré sur ce trône, de ton sexe trempé et de te faire jouir avec mes doigts et ma langue jusqu'à ce que tout le château sache qui t'avait volée à ton royaume, _à qui tu appartiens_.

Les phalanges qui avaient atteint le haut de son pantalon s'y recourbèrent pour la précipiter brusquement contre le corps brûlant entre ses cuisses lorsqu'elle prononça ses derniers mots. La magie qui explosa au simple contact la déchira en un bref orgasme qui n'avait rien de naturel et où elle cria en effet le nom de la femme à qui elle appartenait, son obéissance récompensée par la caresse d'une langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle la tête renversée sur l'épaule dénudée de la Reine où elle déposa un baiser, plus frustrée que rassasiée par la forme de magie que Regina aimait exercer sur elle autant en guise de punition que de faveur.

\- Moi aussi. Plus que tout Emma. Plus que je le pensais possible, plus que ma propre vie.

Le serment libéra une larme dont les lèvres de son amante s'emparèrent promptement avant de retourner sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent, contrôlé par celle dont les mains étaient remontées enserrer son visage, la langue qui caressait la sienne lascivement lui donnant envie de la sentir entre ses jambes avec un désir presque douloureux.

\- Mais si l'occasion se présentait ... Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi, tu entends ? exigea-t-elle tout de même lorsqu'elle fut libérée. Jamais.

\- L'occasion ne se présentera jamais mon amour ... Personne s'y risquerait face à nous ... Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles et je t'assure que je n'ai pas la moindre intention que l'une de nous deux se retrouve seule. _Jamais._ En fait ... J'ai bien l'intention de partager le restant de mes jours avec toi, je t'offrirai une éternité si tu le désires ... Et des stupides tournois, des fêtes même quand je suis d'une humeur exécrable, voler tout ce que tu voudras dans mon dressing, prendre toute la place dans mon lit et même me pavaner, _moi_ , devant qui tu voudras.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que ... tenta-t-elle de demander le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi partout où je serai, je veux être à toi.

Elle tremblait réalisa-t-elle lorsque les mots moururent dans le silence relatif de la pièce. Et s'il y avait toujours cette lueur indomptable dans les yeux sombres qui la fixaient, ils s'étaient également nuancés d'une fragilité qui brisa quelque chose en elle. Elle se sentit hocher la tête avant même que la sorcière n'ait murmuré la question contre ses lèvres.

\- Epouse-moi ?

Et cette fois, la demande n'avait pas été faite sur un coup de tête alors qu'elles étaient en train de se disputer et Regina n'avait aucune intention de la retirer à en croire la façon dont ses doigts s'accrochaient à la courbe du visage qu'elle tenait si près du sien, les yeux fermés. La gorge nouée, elle fut incapable de répondre à haute voix, comblant simplement l'espace qui restait entre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois le baiser dégénéra vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus exigent où la sorcière pourtant à genoux devant elle n'eut aucun mal à lui imposer son sens des choses.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-elle simplement lorsqu'elle elle dut s'en détacher pour respirer.

\- Quand tu veux mon amour.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? répéta la brune avec un sanglot dans la voix qu'elle avait semblé retenir jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Non ? crut-elle comprendre en essuyant d'un pouce une larme qui avait coulé.

C'était peut-être uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient un témoignage de bonheur qu'elle pouvait supporter la vision d'habitude déchirante.

\- Si. Si, bien sûr si tu ne veux rien de ... De spécial.

\- Toi et moi c'est pas suffisamment spécial ?

\- Il nous faudra tout de même deux témoins et quelqu'un pour le célébrer Emma ...

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller réveiller mon père ?

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau qui brillait dans les perles d'ébène qui la surveillèrent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne soit forcée à se mettre debout, enveloppée dans des volutes de fumée violette.

 **.**

 **.**

David avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était préparé à aller au lit lorsqu'il leur ouvrit la porte, son regard clair filant de l'une à l'autre avec confusion.

\- Habillez-vous David, vous êtes invité à un mariage, lui annonça sans préambule Regina.

\- Qu... Déjà ?! Vous m'avez demandé ma permission il y a même pas une heure !

\- J'avais des délais à respecter ? sembla se moquer la brune tandis qu'Emma avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu demander une quelconque autorisation à son père.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de venir avec elle dans le royaume de ses parents ? Avait-elle prévu de demander sa main depuis si longtemps ?

\- N... Non, bien sûr, quelques minutes, j'arrive ! finit par déclarer le Roi avec un véritable sourire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir vu sur lui depuis une éternité.

\- Non, ne bougez pas pour l'instant, Emma va rester avec vous. Je vais chercher mon Commandant, rejoignez-nous dans la salle du trône ?

Le coeur battant la chamade, la blonde avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer et comme si elle avait pu la sentir dériver, la sorcière qui n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'elle l'avait attrapée pour les transporter fit pression sur ses doigts pour la forcer à croiser son regard. Si un instant plus tôt elle avait semblé tout maîtriser dans des lieux qui ne lui appartenaient pourtant pas, elle sut lire les doutes sur le visage de son âme soeur.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui. Je suis là. On va se marier, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Un "Je t'aime" fut murmuré une énième fois contre ses lèvres immédiatement scellées par un baiser dont la brune s'éloigna dès qu'elle tenta de l'approfondir.

\- Ne faites pas trop attendre votre Reine, Lieutenant, lui murmura-t-elle avant de la laisser muette en un tourbillon de fumée violette.

En face d'elle le Roi avait l'air aussi stupéfait qu'elle, lui ouvrant en silence la porte de sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse y entrer toujours en état de choc.

\- Je euh ... Je vais m'habiller.

Elle ne répondit que d'un vague signe de tête, se rendant à peine compte qu'il était vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un caleçon en toile qui la fit sourire. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans cette pièce depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années réalisa-t-elle en parcourant d'un oeil sceptique les tentures claires exposées aux murs. Elle avait vite appris à fuir les cauchemars autrement qu'en allant se réfugier auprès de ses parents ...

Son regard glissa jusqu'à un large miroir à moitié couvert par un drap blanc et elle eut un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative pour éviter l'espionnage de Regina. Un instant elle faillit invoquer Sidney et lui annoncer la nouvelle pour le plaisir de le voir dépité mais s'en empêcha. Ses doigts glissèrent de la surface lisse du miroir jusqu'au velours noir de son costume.

Regina porterait du noir. Elle en était sûre. Mais que voulait-elle la voir porter, elle ?

\- Chérie ? Tout va bien ?

Le regard clair de son père était chargé d'une inquiétude qui la toucha plus que de raison.

\- Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller papa ?

La question lui parut encore plus fragile lorsqu'elle la posa à voix haute mais les larmes qui noyèrent les yeux du Roi la firent sourire. Elle ne tenta pas de se dérober à son contact lorsqu'il approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule. Le geste n'était pas aussi paternel que les embrasses dans lesquelles il l'avait parfois emprisonnée mais les sillons d'eau saline qui coulaient librement sur ses yeux étaient un témoignage suffisant de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je ... J'avais imaginé ... Tellement de choses pour toi Emma. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement ...

 _Snow White_ en avait voulu autrement, faillit-elle le corriger. Mais peut-être faisait-il allusion à un autre type de mariage, au bras d'un Prince et pas d'une Méchante Reine.

\- ... Et je ne pensais jamais avoir à te dire ça ma fille, mais je crois que tu devrais mettre un costume.

Le petit rire larmoyant de son père la contamina presque immédiatement, puisant dans l'émotion nécessaire pour faire appel à la magie qui mua ses vêtements en un tout autre ensemble. La coupe n'avait rien de plus extravagant que la tenue de la garde royale, si ce n'était que le veston en soie qu'elle sentait comprimer sa poitrine n'était pas fait pour être porté sur une chemise et laissait place à un décolleté qui n'avait rien à envier à certaines robes de son âme soeur. Mais c'était la seule extravagance de l'uniforme d'un blanc immaculé brodé de fils ors et argents assortis aux épaulettes qui marquaient sa carrure.

Les lèvres plissées, elle imposa à ses boucles blondes un tressage noué en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, la coiffure presque stricte adoucie par quelques mèches rebelles.

\- Tu es superbe, la complimenta doucement son père tandis que ses yeux se paraient de noir et d'or.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard glissant sur le miroir pour apercevoir le reflet du Roi à une vingtaine de centimètres derrière elle. Il avait opté pour le costume bleu et blanc qu'elle l'avait souvent vu porter lorsqu'elle était encore forcée à assister aux mêmes bals que ses parents, une ceinture rouge sécurisant son éternelle épée à hauteur de sa taille.

\- Prête ?

Un hochement de tête en guise de confirmation, la jeune femme qui ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre et dans les couloirs déserts où le bruit de ses bottines était suivi de près par celles de son père.

Elle allait se marier. C'était presque un concept difficile à réaliser. Elle avait du mal à se rappeler si la Princesse qu'elle avait été dans la forêt enchantée avait rêvé d'un mariage, peut-être l'avait elle envisagé sans jamais trop espérer mais il était certain qu'Emma Swan, la chasseuse de primes sans attache, en avait eu horreur. Le mariage était une notion trop abstraite, une obligation dont la seule mention l'aurait forcée à plier bagage et quitter l'imprudent qui l'aurait évoqué.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de David la fit sortir de sa rêverie, réalisant qu'elle s'était immobilisée à côté des portes entrouvertes de la salle du trône. Si elle tendait l'oreille elle pouvait entendre le murmure de plusieurs voix et un instant elle se demanda si Regina avait invité plus de personnes qu'elles en avaient brièvement parlé.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ... Tu es sûre que tu v...

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui, l'interrompit-elle cette fois avec conviction. Regina est la seule chose dont je suis sûre. C'est juste ... Difficile à croire.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut ... Est ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à elle ?

Un instant la brève vision d'une salle emplie de convives s'imposa à elle, un château décoré pour une véritable fête et l'image d'un Roi qui la conduirait à l'hôtel. Mais Regina avait beau lui avoir demandé sa permission, avait-il réellement le droit de le faire ?

\- Non, réalisa-t-elle avec un frisson.

Personne ne l'offrirait à la Reine, c'était elle qui avait décidé depuis bien longtemps à qui elle appartenait.

\- D'accord, lui répondit l'autre en cachant maladroitement sa déception.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le rassurer, attrapant son coude pour les transporter de quelques mètres au centre de la pièce où Regina et Graham discutaient à voix basse sous le regard attentif de Rumplestiltskin. La présence tranquille perchée sur un accoudoir du trône arracha un hoquet de surprise à son père auquel elle accorda un bref sourire.

Quant à la sorcière ... Elle avait bel et bien opté pour du noir constata-t-elle incapable de ne pas admirer le tissu brillant qui épousait les formes de sa future femme à la limite de la décence. Classique. Le décolleté ravageur était voilé d'une dentelle sombre mais quasiment luisante dont les entrelacs mouraient autour de la taille qu'ils affinaient. A moitié tournée, elle eut un petit sourire en remarquant le dos nu, le tissus s'épaississant en dessous du creux de ses reins où il était progressivement remplacé par une traîne rehaussée de plumes qui donnaient l'impression que Regina aurait pu déployer d'immenses ailes de corbeau à tout moment.

Les yeux d'ébène l'accueillirent avec désir lorsqu'elle eut fini son examen, dents blanches plantées dans des lèvres peintes d'un rouge profond pour contenir un sourire taquin.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Alors commençons mesdames, furent-elles priées par le Ténébreux qui avait l'air de s'impatienter.

La remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de la brune qui obéit tout de même en se rapprochant des marches où le sorcier se tenait à présent debout. La réaction déploya un sourire reptilien qu'elle eut envie d'effacer d'un coup de poing mais la jeune femme se retint, calmée par les doigts qui effleurèrent le revers de sa main.

Elle ne l'écouta pas leur rappeler pourquoi Regina l'avait invoqué, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait rien préparé, aucun discours, aucun serment. Et vraiment, que pouvait-elle rajouter à ceux qu'elle avait déjà fait le jour où la Reine l'avait nommée Lieutenant ? Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'à ses côtés Regina s'empara de sa main, laçant brièvement leurs doigts avant d'inspirer, les yeux rivés aux siens.

\- Emma ...

 _Oh mon dieu._ Le coeur battant, la jeune femme sentit pourtant son sang se figer, soulagée pour une fois lorsque la main de son père vint se caler dans son dos pour la soutenir. Elle ne se serait pas évanouie, mais elle avait presque l'impression de vivre une expérience extra-corporelle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ... Je t'ai voulue dès l'instant où je t'ai vue, j'étais une femme brisée qui ne croyait même plus être digne d'être aimée et ... Et j'ai vu tellement de choses en toi ... Je t'ai vue te battre, ici je t'ai vue grandir, te construire et _me_ reconstruire. Je fais le serment de passer le reste de mes jours et de mes nuits à tes côtés, de ne jamais oublier l'honneur que tu me fais en ayant accepté d'être ma femme, de te soutenir, de te supporter, de te porter toujours plus haut, là où tu voudras que nous allions, quoi que tu veuilles que nous fassions ... Je fais le serment de dédier jusqu'à mon dernier souffle à nous bâtir la plus belle histoire d'amour que la forêt enchantée ait connue.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à retenir les larmes que la brune essuya du bout de ses doigts. Qu'était-elle censée répondre à ça ? Sa confusion lui valut un petit sourire qui fit éclater une bulle de bonheur quelque part dans sa poitrine, manquant rire lorsque la sorcière brisa l'échange d'un claquement de doigt qui attira Graham à ses côtés. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence des autres et que Regina ait pu dire ce genre de choses devant des témoins tels que son père ou le Ténébreux la stupéfiait autant que cela la terrifiait. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire pour égaler une telle déclaration ?

Bouche bée, elle observa la bague être enfilée à son annulaire. Deux bandes incrustées de diamants blancs, pour l'une, noirs pour l'autre, s'enlaçaient pour soutenir en leur centre une pierre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'elle avait déjà vue au doigt de la Reine une éternité plus tôt et autour de son cou avant qu'elle ne la brise.

Elle allait oser lui demander une précision lorsque Graham lui présenta un deuxième exemplaire du bijou qu'elle était en train d'observer à son doigt, forcée de s'en emparer la gorge nouée. Son hésitation lui valut un haussement de sourcil moqueur de la part de la sorcière dont elle avait à son tour pris la main.

\- Regina je ... Je pense pas être aussi douée que toi pour ce genre de déclarations, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit rire qui fut partagé. Mais sache que ... Sache que ma vie, le monde entier, a changé depuis que je te connais ... J'étais pas du genre à croire aux grandes histoires d'amour mais depuis ... Depuis quelques années j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Même quand on nous prouvait le contraire, j'ai toujours su que tu étais mon âme soeur, je vivais uniquement pour les moments où j'allais te voir, être avec toi et je vois aucune raison, aucune réalité où il pourrait en être autrement ... Alors je fais ... Je fais tout simplement le serment que rien ne pourra jamais changer ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je te condamne à vivre avec moi et rappelle toi ... Si un jour tu avais envie de fuir, dans la famille on est plutôt du genre à retrouver ceux qu'on aime et je peux t'assurer que je retr...

\- Finis cette phrase et je demande le divorce, la prévint l'autre.

Des lèvres pulpeuses scellèrent les siennes, muant le rire qui allait naître en un gloussement dont elle aurait pu avoir honte. Elle eut juste le temps de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa toute nouvelle épouse avant d'être repoussée avec douceur, assez pour qu'elle ait l'occasion d'enfiler l'alliance à la main qui lui était tendue. La bague à peine posée là où serait désormais sa place, la pièce entière fut parcourue du séisme d'une puissante vague de magie qui lui rappela celui qui s'était produit lors du baiser qui lui avait rendu la mémoire.

\- De la magie blanche, lui expliqua Regina d'une voix basse qui la fit frissonner. Le même principe que celle qui unissait ton pendentif à ma bague mais bien plus puissante à présent qu'elle est liée à notre ... À notre amour véritable.

Cette fois elle ne retint pas le sourire béat qui lui fut immédiatement rendu, retrouvant l'impression qu'elle avait affaire à un véritable ange tombé du ciel lorsque l'expression illumina le visage de la brune. Si tenté que de telles créatures existent, elle était certaine que sa femme en était une.

Perché sur ses escaliers, Rumplestiltskin émit un petit son ennuyé pour leur rappeler sa présence et il y avait presque une once de défi dans son regard lorsqu'il leur tendit un registre. Et elle avait beau avoir été forcée à assister à de nombreux mariages, elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'elles. Mais Regina l'éclaira sans un mot, portant son pouce à sa bouche où elle la vit enfoncer ses dents jusqu'à percer la peau et déposer l'empreinte ensanglantée sur le vieux parchemin où le sceau royal de la sorcière apparut immédiatement comme s'il avait pu reconnaître son identité à quelques goutes de sang.

C'est ce qu'il fit pourtant aussi lorsqu'elle l'imita sans poser de question, surprise de reconnaître l'insigne de la maison des White lorsqu'il prit forme par dessus le halo rouge qu'elle y avait laissé.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois, l'informa la brune en un murmure. Maintenant tu es à moi.

Elles échangèrent un bref sourire avant que les traits parfaits ne se durcissent à nouveau quand elle s'adressa au Ténébreux.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Rumple, tu peux disposer et retourner à ce que tu étais sagement en train de faire.

C'était certainement un rappel des derniers ordres qu'elle lui avait donné et cette fois Emma remarqua le froncement de sourcils de son père lorsque l'intéressé obéit avec un sourire pincé juste après avoir exigé une signature de la part des deux témoins. Il ne pouvait pas _toujours_ être aussi stupide qu'il le paraissait supposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et malgré tout, le Roi avait cessé de prétendre qu'il n'était pas ému, les mêmes larmes qui avaient coulé toute à l'heure dans sa chambre, luisant encore sur son visage à peine ridé lorsqu'elle l'approcha, se laissant prendre dans les bras qui l'emprisonnèrent avec plus de force que ce à quoi elle était habituée de la part de la seule personne qu'elle laissait la toucher de cette façon.

\- P...

\- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ma fille. Ta mère ... Ta mère l'aurait été aussi, j'aurais aimé ... Qu'elle soit là.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant quelques mètres plus loin où Regina s'était rapprochée de son Commandant dont les yeux larmoyants restaient obstinément fixés sur un des vitraux de la salle du trône, certainement pour ne pas succomber au même syndrome que David. Et si elle eu l'air de le sermonner dans un premier temps, ses traits s'étaient faits plus doux lorsqu'elle porta deux mains à son visage pour le forcer à affronter son regard. La blonde fut surprise de ne pas sentir l'habituelle jalousie enflammer ses entrailles, mais peut être était-ce parce que le soldat avait l'air gêné, rougissant à vue d'oeil quand sa supérieure lui adressa quelques mots avant de s'éloigner pour les rejoindre.

\- David, puis-je disposer de ma femme ?

 _Sa femme_. Elle allait mettre du temps à s'habituer à l'entendre l'appeler comme ça ...

\- Bien sûr, ma fille est à vous désormais Regina.

Il y avait un avertissement paternel dans les mots qu'il avait prononcés mais la brune l'accueillit avec un petit rire suffisant qui laissait clairement sous entendre qu'elle l'avait considérée à elle depuis bien plus longtemps déjà.

\- À demain David, fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna à voix haute avant qu'un bras ne se glisse autour de sa taille pour l'emporter dans des volutes de fumée violette.

.

.

Elles s'embrassaient déjà avant même qu'elle ne sente la matière se solidifier sous ses bottines, plaquée contre ce qui lui sembla être la porte de sa chambre par le corps brûlant de la sorcière dont elle gémit le nom dès qu'elle fut relâchée. La lueur sauvage qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de la brune quelques temps plus tôt était de retour, l'aura de leurs magies combinées amplifiant l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

\- Gina, Regina, mon amour, l'arrêta-t-elle pourtant quand des dents descendirent dans son cou et sous son oreille, là où elle avait remarqué que son amante préférait la marquer.

\- Hum ?

\- Attends, deux secondes.

\- Emma, j'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vue sur le trône de ton père toute à l'heure, tu as de la chance que j'ai pu me retenir ...

\- Je sais ... Et moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Je te promets de passer la nuit entière à te vénérer s'il le faut mais avant ...

\- Avant ? fut-elle poussée comme elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu te rappelles cet après-midi, tu m'as demandé si je voulais entrer dans ce château avec toi ou avec la Méchante Reine ? C'est toi que je veux là.

Sa déclaration figea la brune qui se détacha un tant soit peu d'elle pour plonger un regard brillant de désir en elle.

\- Et plus vite tu sors de ta cachette, plus vite je pourrais te prendre, rajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois les pupilles déjà dilatées explosèrent littéralement, des dents attrapant sa lèvre inférieure pour l'inciter à un dernier baiser où la langue de la Reine prit possession de sa bouche sans lui demander la moindre autorisation. Des ongles courts se recourbèrent dans les cheveux où ils s'étaient faufilés, la forçant quelque secondes encore à abandonner tout contrôle avant de glisser dans son cou, sur sa gorge et plus bas dans le décolleté dégagé par son costume. Un instant les doigts effleurèrent la peau au dessus de son coeur, comme tentés d'y plonger mais au lieu de ça ils finirent par y prendre appui pour reculer.

Elles étaient à bout de souffle, leurs poitrines secouées par une respiration saccadée, seule musique dans la pièce où Regina fit quelques pas en arrière avant de lui adresser un sourire presque timide. La blonde crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand la sorcière leva une main, une myriade de paillettes d'or cascadant le long de son corps où elles effacèrent le noir de sa tenue pour la laisser en une robe de mariée immaculée. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon n'avaient pas changé d'aspect mais le maquillage s'était adouci, le rouge à lèvres muant en une teinte presque naturelle.

C'était Regina et c'était la Reine. La femme qu'elle ne se permettait pas d'être aux yeux de tous et Emma dut s'accrocher au bois sculpté de la porte pour ne pas laisser ses genoux flancher.

\- Tu ... Tu es splendide. J'ai épousé la plus belle femme de tous les royaumes réunis.

Pour une fois, le compliment parvint à faire rougir l'intéressée qui l'éluda pourtant en recourbant un doigt pour lui signifier d'approcher.

\- Tu m'as promis quelque chose je crois Em-ma ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle eut tout de même du mal à s'éloigner du panneau en bois vernis qui la soutenait, faisant quelques pas pour rejoindre la brune qui accepta un long baiser beaucoup plus tendre que leur précédent avant qu'Emma ne la soulève dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ? remarqua la brune avant qu'elle ne la dépose quelques mètres plus loin sur le lit où elle la dévora de longues secondes d'un regard brûlant.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre en toute honnêteté.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait même ramenée sa femme dans leur château pour lui en faire franchir le seuil dans cette position, qu'importe ce qu'auraient pu penser les gardes ou les serviteurs. Ses autres pensées, en revanche, étaient beaucoup moins chastes. Elle avait beau avoir voulu que la façade de la Méchante Reine soit effacée, le désir de la faire sienne était loin d'être tendre. Et si elle avait voulu un combat, peut être aurait-elle préféré qu'elle garde son masque, mais ce soir elle voulait d'une Regina qui lui abandonnait tous les droits.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres qui la surveillaient depuis la position où la brune était restée sur le lit, brillèrent d'un défi qui la fit sourire mais elle fut obéie, deux bras allant immédiatement se replier derrière sa nuque pour un baiser où les langues se trouvèrent immédiatement. Le contact était doux et profond et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir toute une guerre à laquelle la brune renonça finalement en un gémissement lorsque ses mains trouvèrent la peau nue de son dos. Quelques secondes, elle s'amusa à faire rouler les muscles sous ses doigts, récoltant d'autres témoignages de son appréciation, le corps brûlant s'arquant contre le sien.

\- _Emmaa_ ...

\- Je sais.

Soudain la paume de sa main remonta toute la longueur d'une colonne vertébrale cambrée jusqu'à une épaule qu'elle dénuda pour y attacher ses lèvres. Sa bouche courut sur une clavicule prononcée, sa langue taquinant brièvement le petit renfoncement creusé à la base de la gorge qui lui était offerte avant de continuer son chemin de l'autre côté où elle fit également tomber le tissu soyeux. Trop près de son corps pour tomber, elle dut se résoudre à tirer sur le haut de la robe pour dégager la poitrine de son amante, sa brève impatience lui valant un petit rire.

Il n'était plus question de rire l'instant d'après lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe d'un sein, une main volant immédiatement dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir là où elle était. Pas qu'elle aurait voulu s'en dégager de toute manière, s'avoua-t-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille de la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas lorsqu'elle planta ses dents dans la chair brûlante. Le soudain mouvement provoqua un gémissement plus aigu que les autres, sa main disponible allant emprisonner son autre sein.

\- Bon sang Emma ...

La supplique claire la fit gronder, abandonnant son poste pour semer des baisers et des coups de langue sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle dégageait du tissu qui y était comme moulé. Une dernière pression le fit pourtant passer la barrière de ses hanches et elle eut un soupir soulagé lorsque l'ensemble finit par cascader à terre où elle se laissa momentanément tomber pour enfouir son nez et ses lèvres tremblantes contre le seul morceau de tissu qui habillait encore Regina.

Elle l'autorisa quelques instants encore à l'immobiliser là, sa langue traçant des dessins brûlants sur le satin trempé et si elle mourrait d'envie d'écarter le sous vêtement pour la goûter, la jeune femme refusa la cuisse qui s'était levée, prête à atterrir sur son épaule pour lui donner plus d'espace.

\- Sur le lit, ordonna-t-elle cette fois.

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux mon amour ...

Le sarcasme la fit gronder, n'attendant pas d'être obéie pour la pousser sur le matelas où elle tomba presque. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air menaçant lorsqu'elle se rapprocha mais son amante n'en fit pas cas, se redressant d'un geste sûr, son regard soutenant le sien lorsqu'elle leva deux mains pour s'emparer du fourreau fermement attaché à sa taille.

L'arme alla s'écraser à terre quelques mètres plus loin là où elle l'envoya à l'aveugle lorsque sa femme la lui confia, s'attaquant à la ceinture dorée qui avait soutenu l'ensemble. Et elle _savait_ comprit-elle lorsque les iris d'ébènes brillèrent de défi quand elle lui confia le lasso en cuir. À quoi s'attendait-elle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le deviner mais l'idée que Regina lui fasse assez confiance pour lui laisser libre cours avec la ceinture la fit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu, attirée par une main exigeante qui la força à se courber, la plaie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir caressée d'une langue lascive.

\- Fais-le, lui ordonna la brune.

Pourtant elle n'était pas en position de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Pas en position d'utiliser ce ton avec elle mais elle l'avait fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'Emma avait besoin d'une dernière autorisation ou tout simplement pour le plaisir de le faire une dernière fois avant que la blonde ne la soumette ...

La Sauveuse ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, se jetant sur le corps qui lui était offert, deux jambes galbées immédiatement refermées autour des hanches qu'elle écrasa sur la sorcière qui gémit à nouveau. Ses dents trouvèrent le côté de sa gorge, refusant de la laisser étouffer son plaisir dans leur baiser tandis que ses mains parcourraient à l'aveugle le corps quasiment nu. Sous elle, son amante se cambra un peu plus lorsqu'elles atteignirent les seins qu'elles massèrent brièvement avant de remonter le long de ses bras.

Elle eut le droit à un tout autre genre de gémissement, quasiment désespéré, lorsque la Reine comprit réellement ses intentions, la laissant faire lorsqu'elle lassa plusieurs fois la ceinture aussi de ses poignets avant de la sécuriser à l'aide d'une boucle en argent.

\- Je t'aime, lui rappela-t-elle une dernière fois avant de l'abandonner.

Un instant son regard caressa la fine silhouette de la brune à sa merci, bras levés au dessus d'elle, ongles fermement plantés dans sa propre chair comme si elle luttait déjà pour ne pas se dégager. La vision étalée dans le lit qu'elle avait occupée toute une partie de son enfance, dans le lit où elle avait eu ses premiers orgasmes en pensant à elle, était tout simplement à s'en damner.

Elles n'aurait pas su dire laquelle des deux prit le plus de plaisir au premier contact de sa langue avec le sexe trempé dont elle s'empressa d'avaler toute trace du désir qu'elle l'avait fait trop longtemps endurer avant de plonger en elle. Au dessus d'elle, Regina cria pour la première fois son prénom de la soirée, ses hanches sautant violemment sous les assauts sans pitié qu'elle menait, forcée de les bloquer d'un bras intransigeant.

Elle ne céda pas lorsque la brune la supplia d'utiliser ses doigts, déterminée à n'user que de sa langue pour l'amener au bord du premier précipice dans lequel elle la fit tomber sans trop de mal, ses lèvres se refermant sur la petite boule de nerf qu'elles sucèrent avec force pour lui arracher des cris qui passaient très certainement la barrière de leur chambre.

\- Emma, stop, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ...

Elle obéit mais principalement parce qu'elle en avait envie, désertant son poste pour aller marquer l'aine de son amante, sa langue glissant le long d'un ventre plat avant de retrouver les seins qu'elle vénéra littéralement jusqu'à ce que la brune en tremble.

\- Mon dieu Emma, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux me faire jouir comme ça ?

\- Non, gronda-t-elle bien que l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplut. Je veux que tu crèves d'envie de moi. Que tu saches un peu ce que ça fait d'être moi, d'avoir l'impression de devenir folle si la femme que tu aimes ne te touche pas.

\- C'est l'effet que je te fais ?

\- Oui. Tout le temps. Dès que je pense à toi comme ça.

Elle se demanda brièvement comment immobilisée de la sorte, la femme sur laquelle elle était agenouillée parvenait encore à lui adresser un sourire aussi supérieur. Les yeux rivés aux siens, elle observa avec orgueil le plaisir adoucir ses traits quand ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin d'un téton, ses gémissements se tintant de désespoir quand elle accentua sa caresse à la limite de la douleur. Un traitement que Regina adorait lui faire endurer. C'était elle d'habitude qui la menait au bord de l'orgasme au point qu'elle ait l'impression de risquer l'implosion si elle n'était pas touchée avec plus d'application.

\- _Em-maah_ ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Plus. _Toi,_ répondit-elle avec l'air de ne plus savoir ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle s'écarta pourtant, ravie du presque sanglot que le mouvement lui valut, se concentrant juste assez pour faire appel à sa magie et aux souvenirs qu'elle avait du monde où elle avait évolué avant la Malédiction pour faire apparaître ce qu'elle voulait dans ses mains.

\- Oh mon dieu, Emma ...

\- Ah oui ? crut-elle comprendre en notant la façon dont les yeux plus noirs que jamais dévoraient le jouet qu'elle avait créé à partir d'un vieux souvenir.

\- _Oui_ !

Le regard brûlant continua à la dévorer tandis qu'elle attachait presque tremblante le harnais autour de ses hanches et pour la première fois elle crut que Regina allait se libérer des liens dans lesquels elle l'avait emprisonnée plus tôt, un grondement animal lui signalant qu'elle n'allait clairement pas assez vite à son goût. Mais la réaction ne fit que lui arracher un rire, surprise lorsque la brune réussit à la faire tomber sur elle juste à la force de ses jambes. Sa réprimande fut avalée par les lèvres qui attaquèrent les siennes avec une autorité qu'une femme dans sa position n'aurait pas du détenir et ce fut son tour de gémir en sentant une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas s'insinuer en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? voulut-elle savoir quand elle fut forcée de s'écarter pour rependre son souffle.

\- Tiens ta promesse et tu verras bien.

Les yeux clairs se plissèrent en un avertissement mais elle n'obtint qu'un sourire moqueur et elle dut faire un effort remarquable pour ne pas céder au fantasme qui la suppliait d'écarter violemment ses cuisses et d'entrer en elle sans préambule. Au lieu de ça, la blonde se força à une lenteur exagérée qui fit s'agiter la sorcière contre les liens qui la retenaient quand elle mit de longues secondes à attirer une cuisse au dessus de ses hanches. Elle eut le droit à un grondement impatient mais elles gémirent toutes les deux lorsque la pointe du jouet effleura les lèvres tremblantes de la brune.

\- Qu ... Tu as ...

Elle n'avait pas rêvé la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie aussi bien que si elle avait été à la place de Regina et sous elle son amante accueillit son manque de mots avec un petit sourire hautain qu'elle se serait fait un plaisir d'effacer en temps normal.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas avoir ce que tu veux Gina ? gronda-t-elle.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, des dents blanches parfaitement alignées se refermant sur son menton en signe d'exaspération et elles gémirent toutes les deux lorsqu'Emma ne parvint pas tout à fait à contrer l'instinct qui avait voulu qu'elle s'enfonce en elle en guise de punition. La sensation manqua faire céder les bras dont elle se servait d'appui et elle fut plus prudente lorsqu'elle renouvela l'expérience, la mâchoire serrée par la concentration. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à subir le même traitement que Regina, la sensation presque étrangère depuis le temps où elle n'avait pas autorisé un homme à la toucher.

Et la sorcière avait bien calculé son coup devait-elle admettre ... Les quelques centimètres à peine avec lesquels elle s'était autorisée à la pénétrer était une torture aussi bien pour la brune que pour elle. Elle tint bon pourtant, ses vas-et-vient inchangés malgré les suppliques de son amante qu'elle fit bientôt taire d'un baiser. Et si elle savait déjà qu'elle serait punie pour son culot, elle n'avait aucun doute que l'autre n'aurait pas eu besoin d'elle pour se débarrasser du lien qui attachait ses poignets et arrêter le jeu qu'elle avait entamé.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son âme soeur pour dériver vers la gorge qu'elle marqua sans hésitation, échappant de justesse aux hanches que Regina avait tenté de rapprocher d'elle en entourant les siennes de deux jambes tremblantes. Son impatience avait quelque chose d'irrésistible et les gémissements qui se transformèrent en de quasi sanglots lorsque sa bouche se referma sur un téton dur comme de la pierre finirent par avoir raison d'elle.

\- _EMMA_ !

Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé son nom que lorsqu'elle parvenait à le faire crier à la Reine. Dans ces moments là il devenait un véritable sortilège qui ne manquait jamais de faire exploser une fierté bienheureuse en elle. La sensation combinée à celle du membre en silicone qui s'était écrasé au fond d'elle aurait pu la faire jouir sur le coup. Un peu comme Regina dont l'orgasme libéra une vague de magie qui courut le long de son corps cambré avant d'atteindre la ceinture qui retenait ses mains, le tissu se dispersant comme du sable chassé par le vent.

Les mains libres volèrent à sa rencontre, les boucles blondes tirées sans ménagement pour rapprocher leurs bouches en un baiser où la Reine exprima toute sa frustration et la jeune femme renonça à tout semblant de contrôle. Chaque poussée lui donnait l'impression de la déchirer de l'intérieur, le plaisir accentué par celui qu'elle savait donner à son amante. Cette fois elle ne fit rien contre les jambes qui s'étaient refermées autour d'elles pour aller s'empaler avec un peu plus de force contre ses hanches. Ses bras cédèrent, tombant sur ses coudes, le front appuyé contre celui de la brune.

\- Bordel Gina, c'est ...

Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait, incapable de dire si elle devait plaindre ou envier les hommes pour leur capacité naturelle à partager le plaisir de leurs partenaires.

\- Trop pour toi ? sembla se moquer l'autre.

La blonde ne répondit que d'un grondement, sa fierté lui donnant assez de force pour se redresser. Appuyée sur ses genoux, la jeune femme abandonna le soutien d'une main pour s'emparer d'une cuisse qu'elle arracha de son ancrage autour de ses hanches pour la ramener vers son épaule. Le nouvel angle les fit gémir de concert, Emma étouffant le cri qui voulait sortir dans le creux du genou de son amante lorsqu'elle fit l'effort d'accélérer ses va-et-vient.

Le sang battant dans les tympans, il n'y avait plus que Regina qu'elle pouvait entendre, insensible au reste de la pièce, au reste du monde lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se tendre presque douloureusement à chaque fois que la sensation d'être parfaitement emplie venait frapper un point tout au fond d'elle.

\- Vas-y Emma, _maintenant._

L'ordre fut suffisant à contraindre son corps, parvenant à peine à ne pas blesser la Reine lorsqu'elle resserra son étreinte sur la jambe qu'elle avait levée et contre laquelle elle étouffa les cris de son orgasme tandis que sous elle le corps de son amante se tendait silencieusement. Une vague de plaisir, comme un écho la désarçonna pourtant de sa position, retombant à nouveau en appui sur un poing qui serra draps et mèches de soie noires confondus.

\- Déjà épuisée ? se moqua clairement son âme soeur lorsqu'elle prit quelques secondes les yeux fermés pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Dieu merci je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Un homme ? Tu ne ressentais pas le plaisir d'un homme mon ange ...

\- Je sais. Je ressentais le tiens. Mais crois moi c'est déjà assez dur de ne pas jouir quand je te touche, si en plus je ressens ce que je fais ...

Son aveu provoqua un rire qu'elle étouffa d'un profond baiser, les deux gémissant lorsqu'elle s'écarta précautionneusement de la brune pour se débarrasser du jouet qu'elle fit disparaître d'un mouvement du poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

\- Tout ce que je vais pouvoir te faire avec un peu de magie, sembla-t-elle répondre honnêtement.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui devait vénérer mon corps ce soir Emma ...

\- Certes, mais tu me dois déjà deux orgasmes, plaisanta-t-elle.

La réplique lui valut un soupir hautain qu'elle ne releva pas. Bien sûr que Regina ne lui devait rien même si elles savaient toutes les deux que la nuit ne se finirait pas sans qu'elles aient remis plusieurs fois le compteur à zéro. L'intéressée n'attendit d'ailleurs pas une seconde de plus avant d'inverser leurs positions, la dominant depuis là où elle s'était perchée sur elle lorsqu'elle s'employa à défaire les tresses blondes de son chignon avec une lenteur calculée. Et dire qu'elle avait commencé la nuit avec l'envie de la soumettre, était-ce même possible ?

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement quand elle eut terminé, les longues mèches encore ondulées enroulées autour d'une main qu'elle releva pour la forcer à se redresser.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis à vous Majesté.

 **.**

 **.**

Elles n'avaient pas dormi. Et malgré toutes les fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lit, c'était la première fois que l'occurence se produisait. Non, elles n'avaient pas passé la nuit à enchainer les orgasmes, parce que pour être honnête elle n'était même pas sûre que son corps l'aurait supporté, mais dès qu'elles en avaient trouvé la force, les deux n'avaient pas hésité et Emma avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où tout le château avait du les entendre crier le nom de l'autre.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé aussi. De la malédiction. De Cora. De la dague. De Snow White et de cette part d'elle qu'elle avait brièvement réussi à ressusciter ... Quelque part pendant la nuit, la pluie était tombée à torrents et elles s'étaient levées pour observer les éclairs frapper la forêt à l'horizon avant que la blonde ne s'en lasse et préfère admirer la silhouette de son amante lorsqu'elle l'avait faite jouir, cambrée contre la petite balustrade qui empêchait quiconque de tomber dans le vide.

L'orage s'était arrêté et, postée à cette même fenêtre, la Sauveuse admirait l'aurore quand elle remarqua en contrebas son père déjà habillé ouvrir la porte d'un chenil pour laisser sortir une meute de chiens de chasse. Elle se rappelait encore d'une époque où elle avait guetté ses pas le matin dans les couloirs pour partager ce moment. David avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper personnellement des animaux qu'il amenait parfois même sur un champ de bataille avec lui.

Un corps plus chaud que le sien vint se blottir contre elle et l'arracha à sa contemplation avec un frisson.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda simplement la sorcière qui avait encerclé sa taille et posé sa tête quelque part sur son omoplate.

Leur différence de taille lorsque la Reine ne portait pas ses talons vertigineux la faisait toujours sourire et fidèle à elle même, la jeune femme ne fit rien pour stopper ses lèvres qui s'étendirent.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle pourtant.

Elle savait que la réponse aurait pu faire peur mais Regina était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à elles.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui conseilla-t-elle d'ailleurs en une confirmation qu'elle savait exactement à quoi elle avait fait allusion. C'est pour lui que nous sommes ici, pas pour Snow.

\- Je sais mais je ...

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche. J'aurais certainement fait la même chose ... Je _vais_ certainement faire la même chose mais je veux que tu parles à ton père avant de prendre ta décision.

\- Tu vas certainement faire la même chose ? retint-elle seulement en tournant sur elle même pour plonger son regard dans les orbes d'ébène où elle pouvait détecter une rare trace de fatigue.

\- Aller lui parler. Tu l'as envoyée aux cachots non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors voilà ce que je te propose ... Tu vas parler à ton père et moi je vais parler à Snow.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Quand tu veux mon amour, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. Tu as envie d'aller voir les chiens c'est ça ?

\- Non pas du tout, répondit-elle trop vite en rougissant déjà.

Sa réaction lui valut un des rires qui manquaient toujours de la faire imploser de bonheur. Un rire qu'elle avait la fierté de lui savoir réservé.

\- Vas-y. Mais coiffe toi et mets quelque chose qui couvrira ça, rajouta-t-elle en désignant une des marques qui ornaient son cou.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas justement le but que tout le monde sache ?

\- Chérie après cette nuit tout le château doit déjà être au courant.

Cette fois ce fut elle que le clin d'oeil fit éclater de rire. Dans ces moments là elle avait souvent l'impression de pouvoir ressentir leurs âmes unies par quelque chose de presque tangible.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ?

Et la brune devait avoir senti son trouble, ses sourcils se fronçant par automatisme en un masque sérieux, presque celui de la Reine. Mais elle ne lui en voulut pas. La Reine était celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard, capable de faire face à n'importe quel péril. C'était aussi celle qui prenait les décisions les plus importantes ...

\- Est-ce que ... Si ta mère n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de lancer la malédiction, si nous devons rester ici pour le restant de nos vies est-ce que ...

\- Est-ce que quoi mon amour ? la poussa-t-elle, les lèvres pulpeuses caressant les siennes en guise d'encouragement.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on ... Qu'on fonde une famille nous deux ? Enfin qu'on ... Qu'on essaie d'avoir un ... Un bébé ? Parce que je sais que c'est encore tôt, c'est peut-être trop te demander et peut-être que tu veux tout simplement pas ou que c'est pas possible je sais pas mais je sais à quel point un enfant peut te rendre heureuse et j'ai envie de ça pour toi, pour nous mais je comp...

\- Oui, fut-elle coupée dans sa diarrhée verbale. Mais oui, c'est encore un peu tôt.

\- Ok, répondit-elle en un murmure soulagé.

La jeune femme dut cacher le sourire béat qui menaçait de s'échapper en un baiser même si pour cela elle devait renoncer à garder les yeux rivés dans les orbes brillantes d'amour qui la surveillaient. Le visuel aurait pu la faire pleurer mais au lieu de ça, la blonde resserra son étreinte sur sa toute nouvelle femme. Une langue qui la connaissait par coeur caressa ses lèvres en une permission qu'elle accorda immédiatement, gémissant l'instant d'après quand le baiser se fit plus profond, lascif comme si elles avaient tout le temps du monde. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux rebord d'un déshabillé que Regina avait enfilé, effleurant la peau entièrement nue en un chemin qu'elle traça jusqu'aux seins qu'elle recueillit tous les deux dans le creux de ses paumes.

\- Emma ...

Son simple prénom coula en une vague de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'écraser entre ses reins malgré toutes les fois où elle avait déjà été satisfaite ces dernières heures. Ses pouces allèrent caresser deux tétons déjà sensibles et le mouvement s'il lui valut un nouveau gémissement, les arracha également à leur baiser.

\- N... Non Emma, prévint la brune le corps pourtant arqué contre le sien.

Les bras noués derrière son cou, la sorcière refusa de rencontrer à nouveau ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tenta de l'embrasser, atterrissant dans son cou où sa langue joua à la place avec une marque qu'elle y avait laissé durant la nuit.

\- Non Emma ... Si tu ne me lâches pas on va encore finir dans le lit.

\- Et alors ?

\- _Et alors,_ je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore la force, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser ma magie et ton père ne va pas sortir les chiens pendant une heure.

\- Je peux te faire jouir en beaucoup moins de temps que ça.

\- _Je sais._ Je sais ça mon ange, ce n'est pas la question.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?! feignit-elle de s'indigner.

Les yeux sombres roulèrent dans leurs orbites en un mouvement qui la fit immanquablement sourire, toute trace d'amusement pourtant éteinte à l'instant même où une main s'empara de son poignet pour le rediriger plus bas. Entre ses jambes. Là où elle trouva la preuve évidente que la Reine était loin de ne pas avoir envie d'elle. Réduite au silence, elle observa la sorcière guider les doigts brillants de désir à sa bouche pour les nettoyer l'un après l'autre.

\- Va voir ton père, lui ordonna-t-elle pourtant d'une voix terne mais rauque quand elle eut fini.

\- Sérieux ? Maint...

La silhouette de Regina disparut dans des volutes de fumée violette, emportant avec elles le rire qu'elle aimait tant jusque dans une pièce attenante, la salle de bains, où elle était sûre que son amante se serait enfermée.

\- Sérieux ?! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort pour être sûre qu'elle l'entende. Tu riras moins quand je te ferai la même avec ta mère !

Mais la menace était vide de sens, le rire redoublant d'ailleurs tandis qu'elle se postait rapidement devant un miroir en pied pour s'assurer des miracles que feraient sa magie. Sa peau s'habilla d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un chemisier beige, attachant rapidement ses boucles rebelles en une queue de cheval avant de se transporter en une tornade noire quelques étages plus bas.

\- Bon sang Emma ! s'écria presque son père. Tu m'as fait peur ...

\- Désolée, répondit-elle rapidement sans l'être. J'ai vu les chiens ... Ça faisait un moment ...

\- Oh ... Tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand j'arrivais à me réveiller tôt je te suivais en cachette dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce tu les aies sortis. Après t'avais plus l'air d'avoir la force de me renvoyer dans mes chambres.

\- Je t'entendais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas très subtile quand tu me suivais ... Je t'entendais presque tout le temps. Et quand je t'entendais pas j'envoyais toujours quelqu'un vérifier que tu dormais bien et qu'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose en chemin.

\- Oh ...

L'amour qu'elle voyait hanter les yeux clairs de son père lui fit mal au ventre. David n'avait jamais été affecté par les Ténèbres comme Snow l'avait été. Il s'était montré digne d'être un bon père mais dans sa haine obstinée, Emma n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de différencier ses parents. La Princesse peut-être, oui, la Princesse avait aimé son père plus que sa mère ... Mais Emma Swan ? Emma Swan avait haï les deux avec une force égale.

\- Tu ... Tu veux voir mon animal de compagnie ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet après un sourire larmoyant dont elle ne fut pas fière.

\- Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

\- Ouais. Enfin c'était pas vraiment le mien mais maintenant oui ...

Remontant son chemisier, la jeune femme s'empara d'une dague que son père avait porté à la ceinture pour faire apparaître le tatouage où le lynx déplia paresseusement sa silhouette.

\- Viens jouer, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop effrayée du liquide noir qui s'échappa de son bras, vomit à terre en une marre que les chiens vinrent renifler avant de s'en écarter soudainement lorsqu'elle prit forme féline.

\- Oh ! Oh mon dieu Emma c'est le lynx de Regina ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

\- Gold l'a tué. J'ai emprisonné son âme sans faire exprès dans un tatouage que j'avais de lui et maintenant il est là ...

\- Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas cruel ? Pour lui ?

\- J'aime à croire que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ... Etre là pour nous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je comprends.

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils observèrent tous les deux le félin que les chiens avaient rapidement adopté après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les morceaux de viande que David leur lançait sporadiquement.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais la même chose pour Snow ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? La tuer et enfermer son âm...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle avant que l'autre ne se fasse des idées. S'il existait un moyen de la faire revenir, qu'elle soit là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour toi, est-ce que tu voudrais ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question Emma ? Snow était ... Snow est mon âme soeur, cette femme qui est là ... Ne l'est pas. Mais s'il existait un moyen de retrouver ma femme, je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait.

\- Ton coeur ?

\- Oui. Tout.

Elle n'était pas étonnée, après tout elle aurait fait de même et peut être pire pour sauver Regina. Pour sauver Regina elle serait allée jusqu'à sacrifier la vie de centaines d'innocents s'il l'avait fallu ... Son regard se posa brièvement sur l'alliance qu'elle portait depuis si peu, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont la pierre en son centre brillait d'une façon presque dangereuse.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il existe un moyen ? voulut savoir le Roi.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Mais s'il en existait un il faut que tu saches ... Qu'à mes yeux cela ne changerait rien. Pour être honnête, j'ai plus de pitié pour la personne qu'elle est devenue que pour la personne qu'elle était.

À ses côtés son aveu lui valut un hoquet de surprise auquel elle ne fit pas attention. Son annulaire la démangeait et elle se demanda brièvement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- En fait, rajouta-t-elle. Il faut que tu saches que si jamais ... Si jamais un jour elle revenait. Tu devrais choisir entre elle et moi. Elle et nous. Si Regina et moi fondons une famille, elle n'aura jamais le droit de s'en approcher.

\- Et moi ? Emma tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'aimer quelqu'un ! Toi plus que quiconque devrais comprendre ça !

Au milieu de la meute de chiens, le lynx émit un grondement sourd, témoin de la colère que les mots avaient provoqués en elle.

\- La prochaine fois que tu compares ma femme à Snow, je le laisse t'arracher une jambe, prévint-elle avec un signe de tête vers l'animal qui s'était rapproché.

\- Je ne les compare pas ! Je compare l'amour que nous leur portons Emma ! Un amour qui nous ferait fermer les yeux sur n'importe quelle atrocité.

Pardonnerait-elle à Regina si la sorcière avait elle même décidé de lancer la malédiction ? Mais non, elle n'aurait jamais décidé d'effacer l'existence d'Henry ... Pourtant Emma devait avouer qu'elle s'imaginait bien prendre sa défense si leurs rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Regina a commis des centaines de meurtres, elle a abattu et torturé des innocents parfois juste parce que leurs voisins avaient hébergé ta mère pour une nuit ...

\- Snow White, corrigea-t-elle. Pas ma mère.

\- Ta mère ! La femme qui t'a voulu, t'a portée dans son ventre et a été condamnée à ne pas te voir grandir pour que tu aies une chance de vivre ! Parce que _Regina,_ pas la femme que tu aimes, la _Méchante Reine_ qu'elle était, t'aurait tuée sans le moindre remord !

\- Assez !

Son cri fit aboyer quelques chiens qui s'étaient pourtant éloignés avant que le silence ne s'empare à nouveau des jardins. Et si son père lui obéit, se taisant immédiatement, ses yeux valaient toutes les paroles. Il y avait une flamme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éteindre. Celle d'un amour inconditionnel contre lequel rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais rien et elle devait avouer que c'était bien la première fois depuis une éternité qu'elle voyait David aussi investi dans quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'elle était sa raison de vivre devina-t-elle. Comme Regina était la sienne. Snow avait été le centre de son monde avant même qu'ils n'aient un enfant et rien ne pourrait le changer. Il ne serait jamais plus le même sans elle.

Emma eut un soupir, ses yeux accrochants les iris d'or du lynx qui l'observait à l'affut du moindre ordre, la queue battant un rythme tranquille qu'elle savait trompeur. Et elle allait parler lorsque des volutes de fumée noire apparurent dans son champ de vision pour dévoiler la silhouette de sa Reine. Le visuel la fit bondir en même temps que l'animal de compagnie qui se précipita aux pieds de sa maîtresse en une masse sombre qui épousait parfaitement sa tenue.

Elle ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où sa magie avait pris des teintes aussi ténébreuses. C'était elle qui s'était habituée à la fumée noire qui l'accompagnait partout où elle se transportait mais celle de Regina avait une couleur d'un riche violet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'utilisait Cora. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel revirement ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? gronda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur pour découvrir les yeux d'ébène où dansaient une magie dangereuse.

La Reine ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant brièvement dans la peau de son avant bras comme si elle cherchait un quelconque soutien avant que la prise ne s'adoucisse pour aller encercler son poignet et finalement atteindre les doigts qu'elle enlaça avec les siens.

\- On part Emma. _Maintenant._

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Presque une supplique qui lui déchira le coeur et si elle devait lutter contre un désir de vengeance cruel, elle se savait incapable de ne pas accéder à la moindre requête de sa Reine.

\- Emma ?! Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle ne fit pas attention à la voix de son père, concentrant juste assez de magie pour les faire disparaître dans ses propres volutes de fumée noire et loin de là où la femme qu'elle aimait ne supportait apparemment plus de rester une seconde de plus.

* * *

 _Bon alors, ce mariage ? Parce que je vous avoue que j'ai beau avoir beaucoup, **beaucoup** , **beaucoup** écris de SwanQueen en tout genre, moi qui suis pas du tout mariage, c'est le tout premier que j'ai écris, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent mais j'ai posté ça sans beta  & sans savoir ce que ça rend ...?_


	27. Chapter 27

_On a tous vieilli depuis ma dernière mise à jour non ? Je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard ... Ces derniers mois j'ai du mettre le point final sur un très gros chapitre de ma vie et disons que ça m'a volé beaucoup de temps et d'inspiration ... Je remercie tout particulièrement encore une fois Xengabtheonlyone qui m'a relancée je ne sais combien de fois ... Je suis de retour ;)_

 _Je vous demande aussi d'excuser mon manque de réponse à certains commentaires, le temps ayant filé je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu mais je recommencerai dès ce chapitre pour lequel je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ( ps : je rappelle que j'ai plus de béta, donc les fautes sont toutes à moi :D )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Aller voir Snow White avait été une grave erreur. Durant la nuit Emma avait beau l'avoir prévenue de la haine sans égale qu'elle avait éprouvée en lui parlant quelques minutes, elle avait tout de même décidé de tenter sa chance.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

Son ex-belle était telle qu'elle se la rappelait. Egoïste et idiote au point de croire que de simples excuses effaceraient l'horreur de ses actions passées. Au point de croire que de simples mots pouvaient guérir des plaies qui dataient déjà de plusieurs décennies alors qu'ils ne faisaient que les creuser plus profondément, libérant une magie contre laquelle elle avait lutté des années durant.

Elle s'était presque étouffée quand elle s'était entendu dire qu'elle aurait du la remercier pour les avoir réunies elle et Emma. L'argument lui avait été délivré avec un sérieux qui aurait pu la faire rire s'il ne l'avait pas mise dans une rage exceptionnelle. Et si elle était un tant soit peu habituée au combat qu'elle menait depuis des années contre les pouvoirs qui avaient toujours résidé en elle, la dague qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main avait donné un tout autre aspect à la bataille.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le pire. Non, le pire était venu quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'au fond du cachot elle avait repéré la silhouette malveillante qui les avait épiées depuis le début. Et comment avait-elle fait pour l'ignorer jusque là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais il avait bien été là pour l'entendre parler et déverser la haine dont il s'était joué.

Pourtant elle était presque certaine qu'Emma lui avait dit qu'elle s'était chargée de l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de leur univers mais apparemment le fils de Rumplestiltskin avait réussi à s'y re frayer un chemin sous leur nez.

\- Emma est devenue ma femme hier soir, avait-elle tout de suite annoncé. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis là.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, la Reine avait reculé d'un pas quand il était sorti de l'ombre, traversant les barreaux de la prison comme le fantôme dont il avait l'air avec sa peau d'une pâleur inquiétante. Elle n'avait pas peur non, mais la dague qu'il tenait négligemment dans sa main l'avait alarmée.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Cette fois elle était restée immobile lorsqu'il avait réduit l'espace qui les séparait. Le souffle prudent, elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son ex belle fille assise dans sa cellule qui les observait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fascination morbide.

\- Pour vous.

Les deux mots murmurés dans son oreille l'avait faite frissonner mais elle s'était contentée d'hausser un sourcil dans l'attente des explications qui avaient suivies.

\- Je sais que vous avez volé la dague à mon père. Je la sens à votre ceinture.

\- Et ? avait-elle tout de même poussé au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Elle avait failli bondir lorsqu'une main glacée avait plaqué la lame contre sa poitrine dégagée. Par réflexe, sa magie, le cobra toujours lové en elle, s'était dardé, prêt à attaquer mais n'avait rencontré que les Ténèbres supplémentaires qu'il semblait lui offrir.

\- Qu ...

\- Mon père m'a créé à partir de son essence magique. J'ai tenté de demander à quelqu'un de me tuer mais la dague ne m'atteint pas. Il me faut les deux.

Les mots avaient été délivrés avec hâte, les pupilles aux reflets rouges dilatées à l'extrême lui donnant un air affolé qu'il ne feignait pas. Il était lui même réalisa-t-elle. Neal Cassidy ou ce qu'il en restait, tentant désespérément de lutter contre les Ténèbres qui le rongeaient. Elle ne voyait plus rien en lui de l'enfant qu'il avait conçu avec Emma Swan des décennies plus tôt ... Et tant mieux la rassura une voix. Parce qu'il aurait été tellement plus difficile de le tuer si elle avait du penser à lui. Non, au lieu de cela, elle devait se rappeler de l'homme qui avait voulu l'éloigner de sa femme, l'homme qui avait voulu _profiter_ d'elle.

Elle s'était emparée de la deuxième dague avant d'en être pleinement consciente, submergée par un pouvoir dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé. Que se passerait-il si elle enfonçait les deux artefacts dans la poitrine de Baelfire ? Hériterait-elle de ses pouvoirs ? Et si elle s'emparait de ceux de son père par la suite ? Ou bien devrait-elle les réserver à Emma ? Un instant la vision avait été limpide, _transcendante._

Deux Reines aux pouvoirs inégalés. Les Ténèbres à leurs pieds. Le _monde_ à leurs pieds. Leur règne aurait été incontesté. Inégalé. Sans fin.

" _Et si ça changeait quelque chose en toi ?"_ avait-elle pourtant entendu la voix de la blonde lui demander.

Se déchireraient-elles pour des futilités ? Feraient-elles toujours passer leur amour avant leurs pouvoirs ? Combien de château, combien d'univers entiers seraient-elle capable de détruire pour une dispute ?

À son doigt, l'écho d'une magie blanche l'avait fait hoqueter quand la pierre forgée dans l'alliance lui avait rappelé ses priorités. Les deux lames avaient été dans ses mains, à quelques centimètres à peine de la poitrine de leur cible.

\- N... Non ! s'était exclamé celui dont le nom était inscrit sur la dague qu'elle avait soudain lâchée, comme brûlée.

\- Hors de ma vue Cassidy.

\- Non ! _Tuez-moi_ ! Regina, _tuez-moi_ s'il vous plait !

Il était sur le point de perdre son combat. Elle l'avait vu au fond de ses yeux et le désespoir palpable avait parlé à quelque chose tout au fond d'elle, tenté ses vieux démons.

\- Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi Regina !

Ce n'était qu'en se raccrochant désespérément à la pensée de son âme sœur qu'elle n'avait pas cédé aux voix qui lui sifflaient d'obéir à la supplique. Une seconde de plus et elle l'aurait fait. Et elle ne se serait pas arrêtée là devinait-elle. Ensuite elle aurait certainement planté l'arme dans le cœur de Snow et puis elle serait allée voir Rumplestiltskin ...

Mais avant que la tentation égoïste ne l'emporte, elle avait fui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

La blonde n'avait que cette question en tête à en juger par la façon dont elle l'avait déjà entendue la poser plusieurs fois malgré son manque systématique de réponse. Une main levée dans sa direction lui signifia finalement qu'elle devait cesser de la poser et Regina profita du silence relatif pour observer les alentours.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait décidé de leur destination mais elle reconnut sans trop de mal la forêt noire que la Princesse avait passé des mois à arpenter du temps où elle se cachait dans les camps d'entraînements. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi une telle destination, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais le calme relatif des lieux lui permit tout de même de reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

\- Tiens, brisa-t-elle le silence pour tendre la dague à sa femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'intéressée avait un air méfiant qui l'agaça et elle n'attendit pas qu'elle s'approche pour tout simplement lui lancer l'objet que l'autre attrapa par réflexe. La sorcière observa les dents serrées la magie noire faire effet sur la blonde dont les yeux se strièrent brièvement d'une tentation familière avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de glisser la lame à sa ceinture. Elle aurait presque été jalouse de la facilité avec laquelle elle repoussait la tentation et la foule d'émotions négatives qu'elle éprouvait, y compris à l'encontre de la femme qu'elle aimait, la poussa à prononcer les prochains mots.

\- Pars. Retourne chez nous.

Elle avait dit "chez nous" en espérant qu'Emma y voit la preuve qu'elle ne la chassait pas par envie mais, peine perdue, les iris clairs se teintèrent d'une incompréhension qui lui fit mal. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de s'éloigner d'elle remontait au soir où elle lui avait avoué être à l'origine de la magie qui l'avait empêchée d'oublier Henry et depuis elles ne s'étaient quasiment jamais quittées.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question posée d'une voix enrouée d'émotions manqua la faire revenir sur ses résolutions, avançant de quelques pas pour la rejoindre en tentant d'ignorer la morsure des Ténèbres attachées à la ceinture de son amante.

\- Emma ... commença-t-elle en levant deux mains tremblantes pour couper le visage de l'intéressée. J'ai besoin d'être loin d'elle ... De la dague. Et tu es la seule à qui je peux la confier. Pars, _s'il te plaît_.

\- Mais je ... Je peux pas te laisser comme ça !

\- Tu vas le faire.

\- Non ! Tu sais très bien que tu es plus forte qu'elle, ressaisis toi, tu l'as déjà f...

\- C'était un ordre ! trancha-t-elle sans appel.

À quelques centimètres d'elle les traits de la blonde se tordirent en une grimace qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui répondre mais elle prit les devants.

\- Emma, si tu ne veux pas que mon nom soit le prochain inscrit sur cette dague, _pars._

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la blonde l'attire à elle et si elle plongea avec soulagement dans le baiser qui lui fut imposé, les rapprocher avait aussi plaqué la dague quelque part contre sa cuisse. Regina força ses mains qui brûlaient de s'en emparer à remonter vers les mèches blondes, refermant le poing sur une queue de cheval dont elle se servit pour la soumettre, ses ongles courts griffant la nuque dégagée.

\- Pars, répéta-t-elle à bout de souffle quand elle dut s'écarter un tant soit peu.

Elle fut soulagée du hochement de tête positif qu'elle reçut, ses lèvres pourtant immédiatement capturées pour un nouveau baiser dont l'intensité fit rugir le désir tout le temps présent dès qu'elle touchait son âme sœur.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ...

\- Je sais.

\- Ok.

Les lèvres claires enserrèrent les siennes à plusieurs reprises d'une manière beaucoup plus chaste cette fois et elle aurait pu sourire si elle ne sentait pas sa magie échapper progressivement à son contrôle, définitivement trop près de la tentation. Ses doigts tremblant se crispèrent dans les boucles blondes et elle eut un frisson lorsque sa femme se détacha un tant soit peu d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, lui rappela-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la silhouette de la blonde s'évaporant en une tornade de fumée noire qui la laissa désespérément seule malgré son insistance pour l'être. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids, tombant à quatre pattes sur le tapis de mousse et de feuilles mortes et elle espéra brièvement être loin de toute civilisation lorsqu'elle lâcha les rênes.

La magie déferla en une première vague qui fit tout imploser sur son chemin, réduisant en cendres faune et flore sur des centaines de mètres avant de se transformer en un écho dont la force se contentait de déraciner les arbres et faire détaler cerfs et lapins aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Le spectacle mourut en une lourde chape de silence que seul son cri de rage brisa avant que le premier éclair ne frappe le paysage désertique qu'elle avait créé.

La gorge brûlante, la sorcière se laissa choir à même le sol boueux, l'orage fouettant son corps tremblant où les larmes se confondaient heureusement avec les torrents qui tombaient des cieux. Emma n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux si elle avait été là et elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de sa mère ... En fait, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui n'aurait pas fait cas de sa situation ...

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait froid lorsqu'elle se réveilla, désorientée au point de sentir sa magie s'affoler et l'écho de ses pouvoirs percer d'une douleur atroce le côté de sa tête comme si elle avait été victime d'une mauvaise concussion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La sensation qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître était celle d'une nuit bien trop arrosée. Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

\- Em ...

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise indignée en remarquant qu'elle était presque nue sous les draps en lin qui ne la réchauffait pas assez et que la personne allongée à ses côtés n'était _pas_ Emma. Les réflexes encore brouillés, elle faillit tomber lorsque sa magie la transporta à quelques mètres de là, titubant dans un nuage de fumée violette jusqu'au mur contre lequel elle s'effondra presque.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Rien. La respiration saccadée, la brune se saisit de sa main gauche où l'alliance brillait d'une lueur rassurante. Emma allait bien. C'était le principal. Mais quelles étaient les chances pour que cela dure après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ? Elle prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, laissant sa magie parcourir son corps courbaturé. Mais rien pour la rassurer et en face d'elle les couvertures sous lesquelles dormait sa partenaire d'un soir dormait paisiblement.

 _Maléfique_ ... C'était à elle qu'elle avait pensé avant de fuir la forêt noire dévastée par ses pouvoirs. Si la blonde avait profité d'elle pour raviver les flammes de leur brève aventure, elle allait se faire un plaisir de mettre fin à sa misérable existence ...

La sorcière dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour parvenir à se redresser, le pas enfin sûr lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le lit dont elle tira la couverture d'un geste sec, prête à en finir. Sa mâchoire tomba de quelques centimètres quand elle découvrit le spectacle des deux jeunes femmes encore enlacées. Et aucune d'elle n'était Maléfique ... Non ...

Vingt ans plus tôt le spectacle ne l'aurait peut-être pas étonnée mais aujourd'hui ... Il était sur le point de la rendre malade. Un rire cristallin la fit se tendre, tournant brusquement la tête en un mouvement qui fit tournoyer la pièce autour d'elle.

\- Oh chérie, si tu voyais ta tête ...

Négligemment installée dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de là, sa meilleure amie avait l'air d'avoir du mal à contrôler l'hilarité qui l'agitait comme une enfant.

\- _Mal_ , gronda-t-elle avec tout le courroux qu'elle put infuser dans le diminutif qui sonna comme une grave menace.

\- Crois moi c'est un souvenir que je vais chérir.

L'insouciance de la blonde finit par lui faire perdre le peu de calme qu'elle avait conservé et cette fois sa cible était précise lorsqu'elle se transporta à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller entraver la gorge claire sous une poigne rigide. Mais la force de la magie qui vrilla ses pensées la fit reculer de quelques pas, la tête encore transpercée par la douleur de ce qui n'était peut être pas finalement une nuit trop arrosée.

\- Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que tu v...

\- Oh descends de tes grands chevaux ! fut-elle coupée par la sorcière qui s'éloignait vers le centre de la pièce en agitant une main désabusée.

Les yeux plissés par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient derrière les rideaux pourpres de la chambre, la brune faillit rater les volutes de fumée rosâtre qui se dissipaient déjà sur le lit. Elle émit un grondement lorsqu'elles révélèrent finalement la silhouette de deux renards blancs toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil.

\- Tu ... Je ...

Sa maladresse lui valut un nouveau rire et cette fois la blonde ne parvint pas à éviter le sort qui la propulsa d'un mouvement du poignet contre la table basse par dessus laquelle elle s'effondra en un effet de soie violette et rose. Pourtant sa meilleure amie riait encore lorsqu'elle s'avança vers elle toujours menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a ... Comment as-tu _osé_ me faire ça ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu ne venais pas voir ta meilleure amie pour célébrer ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'acerbe dans les mots qui avaient soudain été prononcés avec un sérieux radicalement différent de sa récente hilarité.

\- Tu m'as droguée ? voulut-elle savoir parce que la situation ne faisait toujours aucun sens.

\- Non, tu étais tout à fait consentante.

Cette fois la malice était revenue dans son ton tandis qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté et un regard noir pour le mobilier qui s'était brisé sous son impact.

\- Tu répareras ça.

\- Je ne ferais rien du tout tant que je n'aurais pas d'explication ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

La magie noire qui l'avait taraudée la veille n'était plus là mais elle sentait le reste de ses pouvoirs commencer à gronder, enfler dans le sang qui battait un rythme effréné dans ses veines.

\- C'était une _blague._ Hier soir tu étais dans tous tes états quand tu es arrivée. J'aurais pas pu te maîtriser alors je t'ai jeté un sort pour t'endormir. Quand je t'ai mise au lit, j'ai remarqué la bague et je ... J'ai peut-être été un peu _vexée_ de ne pas avoir été invitée.

\- Et mes souvenirs ?

\- J'avais peur que tu t'énerves si tu repoussais mon sortilège pour t'endormir. J'ai un peu forcé sur la dose.

Cette fois elle ne répondit pas, faisant deux pas sur le côté pour se laisser tomber toujours en déshabillé sur le matelas où les deux petits félins émirent une protestation dans leur sommeil.

\- Quelle garce ... finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Tu devrais être ravie que je ne l'ai pas appris plus tôt, je me serais fait un plaisir de jouer les Méchantes Reines pour interrompre la cérémonie ! se défendit l'autre.

\- Pff .. Ça s'est fait ... Très vite. Je lui ai fait ma demande hier soir, elle a voulu le célébrer dans la foulée.

\- Et je parie que Graham a été ton témoin, continua à s'énerver sa meilleure amie de son côté.

Elle garda le silence, l'écoutant à peine prendre son manque de réaction pour une confirmation. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre accord, soulagée malgré elle. Elle n'avait pas trompé Emma, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Elle penserait à sa vengeance une autre fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? entendit-elle finalement son hôte lui demander avec une prudence toute nouvelle.

\- J'ai volé la dague au Ténébreux, une part de Snow White existe encore, Emma veut un enfant avec moi et Baelfire m'a demandé de le tuer.

\- Pardon ?

Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à lui raconter les événements des derniers jours. Pire, parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille aurait pu relancer la tempête qui menaçait en elle.

\- Je t'en prie, l'invita-t-elle d'un mouvement du poignet, les yeux rivés au plafond en pierres apparentes.

\- Gina ?

\- Vas-y, ordonna-t-elle cette fois.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et elle était sur le point de s'impatienter lorsqu'elle sentit la magie si particulière de la sorcière ramper vers elle. Lire les pensées de ses interlocuteurs était une plaisanterie, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise avec les années, mais accéder à de véritables souvenirs demandait une autre forme de magie.

Les pouvoirs de la blonde s'insinuèrent en elle avec précaution, les ronces curieuses trouvant quand même le moyen de griffer l'intérieur de sa conscience comme si elle avait pu être palpable avant d'y plonger sans autre forme de procès.

Quelques secondes, peut être une minute, s'écoulèrent en un silence tendu avant qu'elle ne soit libérée de la présence intrusive. Les yeux flous, la Reine détourna son attention du plafond pour retrouver le chemin de sa meilleure amie qui l'observait avec une stupeur non dissimulée.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas permise d'espionner ma nuit de noces, finit-elle par dire.

C'était le seul sujet de conversation sur lequel elle était prête à se lancer, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension et elle ne cacha pas son soulagement lorsque les lèvres de Maléfique s'étendirent en un sourire facile.

\- C'est bien mal me connaître, fut la réponse qui manqua la faire rougir.

\- Mal ...

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu me devais bien ça après cette histoire de mariage ...

\- Je te ne devais rien et j'aurais préféré que le corps de ma femme te reste un mystère.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais honte de l'avoir laissée t'attach...

\- Stop ! ordonna-t-elle en laissant soin à sa magie de rendre l'ordre un peu plus sévère alors qu'un fil noir s'acharnait à coudre les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

Mais la menace n'était pas sérieuse, écartée sans trop de mal par la blonde qui n'eut qu'à passer le revers de sa main sur sa bouche pour effacer l'attaque. Déjà les yeux clairs perdaient de leur malice et elle sut que leur véritable conversation allait avoir lieu.

\- Tu dois parler à Emma ...

\- Je sais.

\- Le sort que j'ai lancé hier soir a endormi tes sens mais si Baelfire veut que tu le tues, crois moi, il trouvera le moyen de te manipuler.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais l'insinuation était parvenue à allumer une flamme de colère qui n'aurait pas du lui venir si facilement, le désir potent de faire du mal impossible à ignorer. Sa réalisation dut être visible, lui valant un sourire en coin de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu as besoin de tuer.

La possibilité la fit frissonner, une tentation que Maléfique n'aurait même pas du prononcer à haute voix. La perspective l'enivrait déjà comme une dose de drogue dont elle aurait trop longtemps été privée.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'Emma, contra-t-elle pourtant.

La réponse provoqua un petit sourire attendri qui la fit détourner les yeux, ses doigts jouant négligemment avec sa toute nouvelle alliance.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle. J'ai du raser une bonne partie de la forêt noire hier soir, je devrais aller mieux.

\- Il t'avait fallu bien plus que ça la dernière fois.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, grimaçant au souvenir des quelques mois qu'elle avait passés torturée par la magie noire qui lui commandait de mettre fin aux jours de Snow White. Elle avait du se séparer des souvenirs trop vifs de son fils et se raccrocher à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ainsi qu'à sa mère biologique pour parvenir à dompter le monstre en elle. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent et Emma lui avait donné sa permission. Sa permission de tuer.

\- Emma ... réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Maléfique, la corrigea facilement son hôte avec un sourire taquin.

\- Emma ! C'est à cause d'elle ! À cause ... À cause du mariage ... De notre amour véritable.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas suivre ?

\- Notre amour véritable, le lien qui nous unit et le mariage qui l'a renforcé, continua-t-elle sans vraiment chercher à faire sens. La dernière fois j'étais seule mais aujourd'hui ... Tout est différent.

\- Hum ... fut la seule réponse peu convaincue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as raison alors _j'ai_ raison.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle cette fois une once de moquerie.

\- Le petit tour que je t'ai joué ne calmera pas longtemps les Ténèbres surtout si elles se nourrissent aussi de la colère de ta petite amie.

\- De ma _femme,_ corrigea-t-elle non sans fierté.

\- Qu'importe. Tu vas devoir trouver le moyen de les apaiser autrement cette fois, crois moi.

\- Comment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ... Tu connais le chemin le plus court mais libre à toi d'essayer d'en trouver un autre.

\- Je ne vais pas tuer le premier venu pour apaiser les Ténèbres Mal ...

\- Le premier venu ? Non, quelle satisfaction en tirerais-tu vraiment ?

La liste de personnes dont la mort lui ferait personnellement plaisir était longue à commencer par Baelfire, le Ténébreux et les deux idiots qui avaient conçu Emma mais elle refusait toujours d'envisager l'hypothèse. Qui était-elle devenue pour hésiter de la sorte ?

\- Je dois voir Emma, répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'était agi d'une solution.

Une fois de plus ses mots étirèrent un sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie à qui elle adressa un froncement de sourcils agacé.

\- Quoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de gronder.

\- Tu cours à la catastrophe, fut la réponse pourtant délivrée avec un rire. Tu surestimes bien trop tes capacités.

\- Pardon ?!

L'insulte fit rugir une magie qu'elle ne tenta même pas de contrôler, serrant à peine les poings dans les draps dont la soie noircit à vue d'œil. Et si sa colère était palpable, l'autre ne semblait pas s'en soucier, se levant d'un pas léger pour la rejoindre près du lit où elle la toisa d'un regard condescendant.

\- Tendre la main aux Ténèbres c'est risquer qu'elles te dévorent le bras chérie et c'est exactement ce qu'elles sont en train de faire. Tu n'es plus faite pour cette vie.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu parles Mal ...

\- Oh Gina, la Méchante Reine m'aurait déjà tuée plusieurs fois. Je suis celle qui t'a enlevée ta précieuse Emma des mois durant quand elle se cachait dans la forêt, je suis la première à lui avoir appris à se servir de sa magie et celle qui t'a caché que Peter la suivait à la trace ...

Le rappel de leurs derniers sujets de discorde acheva de défaire les derniers remparts qui maintenaient son faux calme. La vague de magie qui la précéda alla écraser le corps de sa meilleure amie contre une armoire où elle la rejoignit en une traînée de fumée noire.

\- La Méchante Reine te salue.

Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle arracha à sa victime la fit sourire, grisée par la sensation du cœur qu'elle sentait battre un rythme effréné dans le creux de sa paume. Pourtant ce n'était pas celui là que sa magie réclamait réalisa-t-elle. Longtemps, trop longtemps elle avait rêvé de broyer un seul et unique petit organe semblable à celui-ci. Et elle savait déjà que lui seul pourrait étancher la soif de ses ténèbres.

\- Snow, gronda-t-elle près du visage de l'autre.

La blonde s'effondra lorsqu'elle la lâcha mais Regina ne parvint même pas à se soucier de son sort. Elle avait décidé. Ce serait Snow White qui paierait le prix de ses erreurs. Snow White qui paierait les prix de la tentation à laquelle Baelfire l'avait exposée.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu dois d'abord en parler à Emma.

\- Bien sûr que j'en parlerai à Emma ! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est toi qui te moque de moi à chaque fois que je prononce son nom depuis toute à l'heure !

La réplique réduisit Maléfique au silence, un amas de soie claire sur le sol en pierre de la chambre dont l'atmosphère l'étouffait soudain. Un simple coup d'œil au lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée en proie aux doutes fit crépiter une magie dangereuse dans le creux de son poing toujours serré.

\- Rejoins-la, lui conseilla finalement son hôte.

\- Prie pour que sa présence soit suffisante à m'apaiser sinon c'est toi que je viendrai chercher, prévint-elle dramatiquement avant de fuir en un nuage de fumée noire avec la promesse d'une vengeance qui ne tarderait pas.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait tout de même préféré chevaucher Hadès pour rentrer sur ses terres, passant tout le voyage sans jamais vraiment regarder où elle allait. L'étalon à qui elle faisait une confiance aveugle lui permit de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à la femme qu'elle avait épousée deux jours plus tôt. Et peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait passé l'intégralité du trajet à penser à elle, que la sorcière cru rêver lorsqu'elle vit le premier corps.

Mais elle connaissait bien trop la cascade de cheveux blonds pour ne pas la reconnaître. Avait passé trop de temps à s'abîmer les yeux sur les muscles finement dessinés de son amante pour ne pas savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Ses cuisses se crispèrent sur son destrier, stoppant sa course en un cabrement qui retourna la terre sous les sabots qui retombèrent lourdement sur le chemin forestier.

Un instant son cœur s'arrêta de battre et souffle coupé elle porta par réflexe une main à l'alliance qui brillait tranquillement à sa main gauche. Non … Emma était bel et bien en vie. Quelque part dans le château où elle lui avait dit de retourner. Pourtant partout où son regard se posait, les perles sombres ricochaient sur le spectacle abject du corps de la femme qu'elle aimait, abîmé, abattu, dénudé, démembré en des dizaines d'exemplaires répandus sur le chemin qui menait chez elles.

Le grondement sourd qui lui échappa fit se tendre sa monture dont le galop fuyait l'instant d'après les tornades de feu qu'elle avait fait naître pour effacer toute preuve de l'affront qu'on essayait de lui faire.

\- Plus vite Hadès, ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de sa demeure où elle voyait de là des soldats se battre dans la cour.

Sa magie les précéda sur le chemin en gravier, de longs filaments d'un noir luisant fusant vers leurs victimes dont elle se força à ignorer les cris quand elles se faisaient broyer par la matière semblable à du goudron bouillant. Il n'existait que deux personnes à qui elle pouvait attribuer le crime qui était en train de se dérouler.

Rumplestiltskin ou son fils. Mais à moins qu'Emma se la soit faite subtiliser durant sa courte absence, la dague du Ténébreux était en leur possession … Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule option …

\- La Reine ! A bas la Reine !

Le cri de ralliement la fit frissonner. Prononcé par la voix de son âme sœur, il revêtait un sens qu'elle ne lui avait jamais accordé.

\- Assez ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme des combats.

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet mais elle dut lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas voir sa magie déchiqueter les corps qui s'étaient lancés sur elle. La Reine ne fit même pas attention aux remerciements qu'elle reçut de la part des soldats qui s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans le hall de son château.

Le petit groupe d'hommes qui y livrait bataille les accueillit avec soulagement mais elle n'eut d'yeux que pour le Commandant qui semblait avoir autant de mal qu'elle à regarder ses victimes lorsqu'il portait un coup.

\- Où est-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement quand elle l'eut débarrassé d'un revers de la main de l'assaillante qui avait été en train de se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Majesté, elles sont arrivées de nulle part. Toutes … Toutes comme Elle !

\- Pas ma question. Où est Elle ? Où est Emma ? Où est _ma femme_ Graham ?

\- Je ne sais pas … La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle se battait contre Snow White …

\- Contre Snow White ?! répéta-t-elle incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Le fils du Ténébreux l'a amenée ici. Il en a après vous.

\- Sans rire Chasseur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Le surnom qu'elle n'avait pas employé depuis une petite éternité renfrogna l'intéressé à qui elle ne fit plus attention, se détournant des combats qui faisaient encore rage pour disparaître en un nuage de fumée noire.

Il n'était plus question de retenir sa magie comprit-elle lorsque les volutes se dissipèrent sur le chaos de la salle du trône où elle avait remonté la trace de son âme sœur. Et le spectacle était troublant dut-elle s'avouer lorsqu'elle rejoignit la blonde au milieu de tous les clones qu'elle repoussait avec une hargne que les autres ne parvenaient pas à avoir sur le visage.

L'une de leur assaillante parvint pourtant à atteindre sa femme, entaillant sa joue d'une longue ligne rouge et elle sentit sa magie exploser avant de la voir se manifester dans la pièce. L'ombre qui avait rodé à ses pieds se solidifia en une multitude de filaments brillants dont la furie alla se déchaîner sur leurs adversaires. Les corps tombèrent d'un seul mouvement lorsque leurs poitrines furent transpercées par la magie noire qu'elle contrôlait à peine, les laissant seules debout. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude dans les yeux clairs qui l'observaient attentivement.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir guérir ça, s'excusa-t-elle en se forçant au calme.

\- Pas grave, fut la réponse avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Je me suis déjà soignée toute à l'heure.

\- Qui t'avait blessée ? gronda-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Snow.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Pourquoi ? eut-elle l'air de se méfier.

\- Comment ça pourquoi ?

\- Je ... L'autre jour, tu ... Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Je rentre chez moi pour trouver le chemin pavé d'une centaine de corps qui ressemblent au tiens, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vais à merveille ...

\- J'ai pas dit ça !

\- Tu sais ce que tu n'as pas dit non plus ? _Où est Snow._

\- Je sais pas ! sembla se révolter l'autre. Tout est allé très vite ! Elle était là puis Neal a débarqué et elle a disparu !

\- Mais tu as toujours la dague n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en es pas servi contre elle ? Pourquoi t...

\- Parce que j'en avais pas envie ! fut-elle coupée. Parce que j'avais pas envie de la voir m'obéir comme un pantin, j'étais inquiète pour toi et en colère. J'avais _envie_ de lui faire mal.

L'aveu la fit reconsidérer la colère avec laquelle elle s'était apprêtée à lui répondre et de longs instants les deux femmes s'observèrent dans le silence où elles pouvaient encore entendre l'écho du fer qui se croisait dans d'autres pièces.

\- Tu m'as manquée, trouva-t-elle finalement à dire après une éternité.

Mais les mots détendirent les traits jusque là fermés de son épouse qui telle une enfant se précipita dans ses bras l'instant d'après. La Reine ne se formalisa pas de l'embrasse dans laquelle elle fut brièvement soulevée, le corps étroitement serré contre celui encore essoufflé de son amante qui enfouit son visage dans son cou où elle sembla se repaître de son odeur.

\- T'as pas idée de ce que j'étais inquiète quand on s'est séparées, entendit-elle murmuré contre sa peau. Qu'est-ce que ... Tu vas mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Baelfire ... Baelfire était là quand je suis allée voir ta mère. Il ... Il voulait que je le tue. Je suppose que tout ça n'est que sa façon de me remercier de ne pas l'avoir fait.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu en avais envie ?

\- Est-ce que j'en suis tentée ? Oui, terriblement. Mais je refuse de m'emparer de ses pouvoirs si je risque d'y perdre ce que nous avons.

Sa réponse lui valut un sourire désarmant. L'entaille qui défigurait la joue de la blonde avait saigné jusqu'à en baigner le col de son chemisier froissé par le combat et l'effort qu'elle fit en portant deux doigts sur la peau claire lui parut presque inhumain. La sorcière eut l'impression qu'on déchirait ses entrailles mais elle parvint tout de même à sourire lorsque la magie réparatrice fit effet.

\- Idiote, murmura la blonde avec un autre sourire lorsque ses genoux flanchèrent et qu'elle dut la rattraper d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ta magie ?

\- Que je t'entende encore une fois me traiter d'idiote Emma ...

\- Oui _ma Reine_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ta magie ?

\- La noirceur me ... Nargue. Depuis que nous avons échangé notre baiser d'amour véritable, notre lien a augmenté la puissance de ma magie mais aussi ... Aussi celles de tous les instincts qui vont avec et j'ai ... Ma magie a besoin de tuer. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait la rassasier.

Quelque chose dans son ton dut la trahir, l'éclat rieur disparaissant à une vitesse alarmante des yeux couleur océan qui prirent la teinte d'une mer orageuse.

\- Qui ?

La réponse refusa de sortir, le nom bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge. Pourtant elles avaient déjà parlé de ça. Parlé de la vengeance qui la brûlait depuis des décennies et qui n'avait eu de cesse de la poursuivre.

\- Ma ... Snow, devina d'ailleurs l'autre.

Elle ne répondit pas à voix haute, acquiesçant d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître ce qui rongeait son estomac avant de comprendre qu'une appréhension qu'elle éprouvait rarement était en train de s'emparer de ses entrailles.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? reprit pourtant la blonde qui semblait la lire de mieux en mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, tenta-t-elle de nier.

\- Je t'ai donné cette autorisation déjà, tu te souviens ?

\- Sans te douter que j'aurais un jour envie de l'utiliser, contra-t-elle.

Mais sa réplique fut moquée d'un petit rire qui manqua la faire sourire.

\- Je sais qui tu es Regina. Je savais que tu aurais pu avoir envie de le faire à n'importe quel moment sur un coup de tête.

\- Tu es en train de me faire passer pour la Reine des capricieuses, remarqua-t-elle avec une moue.

Cette fois, elle était parvenue à rallumer une lueur taquine au fond des yeux clairs qui l'observaient en brillant.

\- _Ma_ Reine, la corrigea-t-elle.

Elle s'en voulut presque pour la façon dont son estomac bondit dans son ventre mais l'instant d'après la blonde avait enfin comblé l'espace qui restait entre elle. Elle restait le meilleur des remèdes dut-elle s'avouer lorsqu'elle se sentit fondre contre le corps et les lèvres dont elle était la prisonnière consentante.

\- On va les réduire en poussière, lui affirma la plus jeune entre deux baisers. On va les détruire je te le promets. Je ferai hurler Neal jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix pour nous supplier et ce soir ce sera toi.

\- M...Moi ?

\- Que je ferai crier, fut la réponse qui lui arracha un frisson.

Elle n'attendit pas d'être moquée pour s'emparer des lèvres qui s'étendaient déjà d'un sourire supérieur, plongeant à la rencontre de la langue qui tenta vainement de lutter contre la sienne avant de capituler. La sorcière ne s'étonnait même plus du désir qui lui commandait de pousser son amante vers la première surface disponible pour se sentir en elle mais elle s'y refusa. Inutile de tenter le diable lorsque coulait en lui le sang du Ténébreux ...

\- Stop, ordonna-t-elle donc quand elle sentit une main descendre du sein où elle l'avait autorisée jusqu'entre ses jambes.

Son interdiction fut accueillie d'un grondement animal, les doigts accentuant brièvement leur pression avant de remonter s'enterrer dans les épaisseurs de ses vêtements. Mais l'ordre ne fut que partiellement obéit, Emma se rebellant en l'enserrant un peu plus étroitement pour l'embrasser avec une nouvelle ferveur. Cette fois le baiser était dur et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu le maîtriser si elle avait pu chercher à le faire mais ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de sa femme qu'elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

Sa propre magie s'hérissa quand ses ongles butèrent sur le manche de la dague, héritant d'un grondement sourd lorsqu'elle tenta de s'en emparer.

\- Em-ma ?

\- Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit de la garder ?

\- Et maintenant je la veux.

Il y avait une inquiétude qui la rassura dans les grands yeux qui la fixaient en quête d'une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas osé poser.

\- Quoi ? reprit-elle un peu plus sèchement pour la forcer à se décider.

\- Tu vas pas tuer Neal avec hein ?

\- Non. Mais il est hors de question que les Ténèbres me volent le plaisir de voir Snow White mourir.

Un éclat de compréhension traversa les iris clairs avant qu'ils ne s'adoucissent, reflet du sourire qui lui fut adressé. Cette fois rien n'empêcha sa main de s'emparer de la lame qu'elle glissa à sa propre ceinture sous le regard attentif de celle qui allait parler quand une porte claqua dans la pièce où elle étaient restées seules.

\- C'est donc là que les deux tourterelles se cachaient au lieu d'aider leurs soldats ?

\- Ta gueule Neal, fut la réplique immédiate de la blonde.

L'intéressé était apparu dans la salle du trône aux côtés de la femme dont elle avait été en train d'imaginer le meurtre mais un instant elle n'eut d'yeux que pour la silhouette abattue qu'il semblait traîner derrière lui par magie. Son Commandant. En sang mais vivant à en croire la respiration difficile qui secouait la fine armure qu'il portait.

\- Emma, la vulgarité n'est pas digne d'une Princesse, rabroua la petite brune qui se tenait aux côtés du fils du Ténébreux.

\- T'as pas eu le mémo ? Je suis une Reine maintenant, je fais ce que je veux, _maman_.

Regina ne se formalisa pas du peu de considération que sa femme semblait accorder à son nouveau titre, amusée par le dédain qu'elle avait réussi à infuser dans celui dont elle avait pour une fois gratifié sa mère.

\- Que faites-vous là Baelfire ? Je croyais avoir été claire, intervint-elle pourtant. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce que vous me proposez.

\- Claire comment ? Quand vous avez fui comme une lâche ?

L'adjectif fit gronder la blonde à ses côtés mais elle se contenta de l'accueillir avec un petit rire, allant jusqu'à avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction. Le château était silencieux soudain remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Où en était le reste de sa garde et _bon sang_ où était sa mère ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui me suppliait de le tuer hier, vous avez l'air un peu trop sûr de vous _Neal_ …

\- Neal n'existe plus.

\- Je ne le pleurerai pas.

\- Vous devriez. Vous le ferez quand j'aurai ce que je veux.

\- Oh ? Et quoi donc ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler sûre des pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait sentir vibrer en elle.

Après tout, elle avait vaincu Rumplestiltskin en personne, ce ne serait pas son rejeton qui lui ferait peur. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir ... L'absence totale d'humanité dans celui qui lui faisait face. Neal avait bien disparu, laissant derrière lui un être de Ténèbres qui cherchaient visiblement à se venger.

\- Ma liberté.

\- Et c'est censé me faire peur ?

\- Ça ? Oh non …

Le froid amusement dont il faisait preuve la fit marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ? C'est quoi ce cirque avec mes clones ? demanda pour elle son âme sœur.

\- Un petit plaisir. Un cadeau de départ pour la Reine.

\- Un cadeau ? répéta-t-elle ignorant sciemment le sous entendu évident. Le seul que je vois ici est la tête de Snow White, apportée sur plateau.

Une panique à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue stria brièvement les yeux rougeâtres du fils du Ténébreux. Snow White lui était donc d'une quelconque importance. Il tenait à sa vie. L'information la fit sourire, sa réaction accueillie par un froncement de sourcil chez son interlocuteur.

\- Vous n'y toucherez pas.

L'ordre étira un peu plus ses lèvres, l'arrogance arrachant un grondement de désapprobation à sa femme. Un bref coup d'œil à l'intéressée lui confirma qu'Emma était elle aussi en train d'atteindre les limites de sa patience, les iris clairs auréolés d'argent.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle pourtant en faisant un pas vers son ex belle fille.

La magie qui tenta de l'arrêter fut balayée d'un revers de la main. Comme elle s'en était doutée, les pouvoirs de Baelfire n'avaient rien de plus que ceux de son père. Et face à elle, il n'avait aucune chance. Pour autant, si elle ne l'avait pas encore laissé paraître, le spectacle qu'il avait mis en scène pour l'atteindre avait réussi et elle brûlait de se venger.

\- Un pas de plus et …

\- Et quoi ? coupa-t-elle en faisant exactement ça.

\- Et je ferai en sorte que votre future vie soit un enfer.

\- Ma future vie ? releva-t-elle seulement nullement inquiétée par la menace.

\- Celle que votre mère est en train de m'offrir avec la femme que vous m'avez volée.

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. _Sa mère_ ? Elle n'avait vu Cora nulle part dans la bataille à laquelle elle avait participé mais soudain elle pouvait sentir sa magie partout dans l'air autour d'elle, les pouvoirs presque palpables, signe d'un sort d'une ampleur considérable qui avait du être lancé. Qu'avait-il planifié avec elle ? Une nouvelle malédiction ?

Un instant la vision passa devant ses yeux. Un village où elle n'était rien de plus qu'une citoyenne lambda, un village où tous les jours le fils du Ténébreux se paradait au bras d'Emma, condamnée à observer quelqu'un d'autre vivre avec sa femme. Et c'était certainement ce qu'il prévoyait devina-t-elle au sourire que lui adressa l'intéressé. L'arrogance lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait exercé sur sa colère.

Le nuage noir qui se forma autour de ses pieds l'emporta en une bourrasque aux côtés de la petite brune qui eut à peine le temps de se tendre avant qu'elle ne plonge une main en elle pour enserrer un cœur qu'elle savait désormais aussi noir que du charbon.

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !

La désespoir évident qui avait teinté l'ordre la fit ricaner mais elle garda les yeux rivés aux iris démoniaques de son ennemie, consumée par l'envie qui lui commandait de resserrer son poing et mettre fin à la vie qui y battait encore.

\- Libère Snow White, ordonna-t-elle à l'entité maléfique qui avait pris possession de l'intéressée.

La dague toujours dans son autre main, la requête fut immédiatement obéie, les yeux de jais s'éclaircissant pour révéler les iris apeurés de la mère d'Emma.

\- Regina ! Cora ! Cora est venue voir Neal ! Elle va lancer une malédiction ! Elle va lancer une malédiction pour lui ! Elle est dans la bibliothèque avec un chaudron, tout est prêt, elle n'attend plus que mon coeur !

Les informations qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander nouèrent son estomac. C'était pour ça que Snow White était là. Pour l'instant seul le sien pouvait compléter la malédiction sur laquelle Cora avait été en train de travailler. Elle était donc capitale à Neal …

\- Non, murmura-t-elle simplement bien plus calmement qu'elle ne l'était.

\- N… Non ? Vous … Vous pensez pouvoir tuer Cora avant qu'elle ne complète la malédiction ?

\- Tais-toi, gronda-t-elle cette fois.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à sa mère. Quand elle avait pris la décision de la ramener dans la forêt enchantée, elle s'était promis de faire face aux conséquences de son choix et en effet de la tuer elle-même si elle mettait en péril son bonheur. Pourtant pas une fois depuis son retour la sorcière lui avait donné à douter d'elle. Si aujourd'hui il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, elle agirait le cœur brisé mais rien ne la retiendrait plus.

Mais pour l'instant, il existait un moyen bien plus rapide de neutraliser la menace.

\- Comme je le disais, la tête de Snow White sur un plateau … Une attention très touchante Baelfire.

En contrebas elle fut surprise de voir les yeux de l'intéressée s'écarquiller d'une réalisation bienheureuse et elle resserra son étreinte sur la dague lorsque les iris s'assombrirent considérablement. Si elle devait le faire, il était hors de question que sa pire ennemie soit inconsciente lorsqu'elle finirait pas réduire son cœur en poussière. Elle refusait que les Ténèbres lui volent le plaisir de voir Snow White souffrir une dernière fois.

\- Allez-y Regina, tuez-moi c'est la seule solution, fut-elle contrariée de l'entendre dire.

Un bruit de fer la fit momentanément sortir de sa transe pour observer un éclair de cheveux blonds se précipiter au centre de la pièce là où Emma avait fondu sur son ex petit ami. Visiblement pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle comprit-elle quand ils s'engagèrent dans un combat où sa femme avait clairement le dessus à en croire le coup de pied qu'elle lui asséna pour le faire reculer de plusieurs mètres.

L'intéressée dut sentir son regard et finit par se retourner pour lui adresser un sourire qui illumina son visage aux traits jusque là tendus. Un mèche d'or s'était échappée de la tresse qu'elle avait du faire sans application et Regina eut une moue en réalisant que du désir venait de parvenir à nouer un peu plus son estomac qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et son amante le savait comprit-elle quand en face le témoignage se mua brièvement en un sourire taquin avant qu'elle ne retourne au combat.

\- Non, s'entendit-elle dire à haute voix en redirigeant son attention vers son ex belle fille.

\- N…Non ?

\- Oh je vais broyer ton cœur, oui, la rassura-t-elle faussement. Je vais t'observer mourir et crois moi je graverai ce souvenir dans ma mémoire. Je le revivrai à chaque fois que je te verrai, de près ou de loin. Je veux me souvenir du désespoir dans tes yeux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais t'offrir le plus terrible des cadeaux.

\- Je … Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas Snow, tu n'as jamais été une élève très brillante. Il reste une seule personne dans tous les univers prête à se sacrifier pour toi. David m'offrira la moitié de son cœur pour te ramener. Aussi pure que tu ne l'as jamais été. Peut être plus. Comme lui. Je t'offrirai une nouvelle vie dont tu pourras passer chaque minute à regretter ce que tu as fait.

\- Reg ..

\- Emma et moi allons fonder une famille, Snow. Une famille dont tu ne feras _jamais_ partie, que tu n'approcheras _jamais_. Je veux te voir mourir de l'intérieur, je veux que tu saches enfin ce que c'est que d'être seule. Ton mari t'échappera, tes amis t'échapperont, ta fille ne t'appartient déjà plus et je finirai ma vie enfin _vengée_.

Ses derniers mots avaient fini par arracher des larmes à sa future victime et Regina ne retint pas un petit rire, la respiration saccadée par le plaisir malsain qu'elle prenait à voir la brune réaliser que sa vie allait devenir un véritable enfer.

\- Regina … Les Ténèbres, si vous me tuez … Les Ténèbres vont entrer et vous et vous finirez comme moi …

\- Comme toi ? répéta-t-elle avec un nouveau rire désabusé. J'ai connu les Ténèbres avant même de te connaître Snow White, j'ai _grandi_ avec elles, elles ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, Rumplestiltskin m'a façonnée avec elles, tu crois vraiment qu'elles m'arrêteraient maintenant ? Je les attends !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de la panique claire peinte sur le visage ridé de son ex belle fille pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'avoir perdu la raison. Elle connaissait par cœur toutes les nuances du masque de la Méchante Reine. Mais ses révélations avaient déclenché autre chose et elle dut plaquer la dague contre la gorge de sa victime lorsque ses yeux menacèrent de se voiler de noir. Les Ténèbres redoutaient apparemment ce qui allait suivre.

\- Regina … sembla l'implorer l'autre.

L'intéressée prit encore le temps d'observer de longues secondes le visage marqué par le passage des années. Avec le temps elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'arracher un cœur pour le broyer et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas plus satisfaisant que la sensation de l'organe qu'on faisait éclater à l'intérieur du corps qui s'affaissait quand la vie le quittait.

\- Adieu Snow.

L'intéressée eut un dernier sanglot avant que son poing se referme avec une force qui fit s'arrimer ses ongles à ses paumes. La sorcière se força à retenir le corps inerte un instant encore, grisée par la sensation attendue des années durant. Autour d'elle le temps s'était arrêté, figeant l'espace en un instant dont elle se souviendrait certainement jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie rugir en elle et se repaître du meurtre en un tourbillon dévastateur. Purificateur.

\- REGINA NON !

Elle fit à peine attention au cri dans lequel elle reconnut vaguement la voix de sa mère, s'écartant précipitamment du cadavre dont étaient en train de s'échapper des filaments noirs semblables à un liquide épais. Fascinée par le spectacle, elle ne recula même pas lorsque la tornade sembla vouloir tendre ses lassos vers elle, allant jusqu'à les rencontrer du bout des doigts.

\- Idiote !

L'insulte teintée d'une froideur à laquelle elle n'était plus habituée avait été prononcée à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Et si le venin qui y avait été infusé la fit gronder, la douleur qui explosa dans ses côtes la seconde d'après lui coupa le souffle.

\- REGINA !

Cette fois c'était Emma qu'elle avait entendu hurler son nom mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté à nouveau. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et ce fut à genoux qu'elle observa stupéfaite sa mère dont la main tenait fermement la dague qu'elle venait de lui arracher.

Le tourbillon de magie qui s'était apprêté à fondre sur elle changea de trajectoire au dernier moment et elle observa tétanisée les Ténèbres pénétrer leur nouvel hôte dont les yeux se voilèrent brièvement d'un noir opaque avant de reprendre leur teinte habituelle.

\- Et bien ... railla la Reine des cœurs. Rien d'exceptionnel ...

Pourtant l'aura qui planait autour d'elle laissait à penser tout le contraire et ce fut Baelfire le premier qui osa reprendre la parole.

\- Cora occupez-vous de votre fille ! J'avais besoin de Snow pour lancer la malédiction et cette salet...

L'insulte mourut dans sa gorge mais le bref espoir qui était né s'éteignit lorsque sa mère ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. Sa voix aussi glaciale n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

\- Gardez votre salive mon petit. Surtout quand il s'agit d'insulter mon sang ... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre malédiction, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Alors lancez-la ! Lancez-la à la place de Snow White !

Le silence qui suivit parut durer une éternité durant laquelle Regina sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa mère sur le bout des doigts pour savoir qu'Elle était la personne à qui elle tenait le plus. Même lorsqu'elle n'avait plus son cœur, Cora avait toujours tenu à sa fille d'une certaine manière. Et aujourd'hui …

\- Quelle brillante idée que voilà, sembla décider l'intéressée après une réelle réflexion.

A sa main gauche, la pierre qui brillait faiblement se glaça, reflet de l'effroi qu'elle put parfaitement lire sur le visage de son amante. Emma n'avait pas besoin de plus d'indices pour être parvenue aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Les perles claires cherchèrent son regard et la sorcière sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Elles avaient beau se jurer leur amour éternel dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, en voir le témoignage au fond des orbes océanes la bouleversa plus que de raison.

La blonde avait l'air désespérée. L'air de quelqu'un qui risque de tout perdre en une fraction de seconde mais le sourire rassurant qu'elle voulut lui adresser se déforma en une grimace de douleur lorsqu'une forme de magie qu'elle connaissait bien l'agrippa.

\- NON !

Il y avait une rage qui l'aurait presque fait frémir dans le rugissement de sa femme, plus prompte que n'importe qui à vouloir la défendre. Toujours figée, la sorcière observa la blonde se débarrasser de celui qui la retenait encore étroitement d'un coup de coude avant de lancer sa fidèle épée en acier sombre dans leur direction. L'arme guidée par des filaments de magie d'un noir luisant fusa pourtant directement dans la main de sa mère qui s'en servit avec plus de talent que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue de sa part.

L'instant d'après, la lame avait été glissée sous sa gorge et elle eut à peine le temps de voir les épaisses lianes de jais se retourner vers celle qui les avaient fait naître avant d'être retournée pour faire face à sa mère. Les iris d'habitude si semblables aux siens étaient déformés par le fantôme des Ténèbres qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus, formant un étrange mélange avec la magie rouge qui tournoyaient dans les yeux de l'ex Reine des cœurs.

Regina mit quelques secondes encore à réaliser que ce qui nouait à présent son estomac était une peur qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvée depuis des années.

Cora lui avait menti. _Elle_ s'était menti. Elle s'était menti en se convaincant qu'elle pourrait battre sa mère. L'impression de toute puissance dans laquelle elle s'était laissée endormir depuis une éternité était un leurre qui venait de lui être arraché en quelques secondes. Dague en main, la plus âgée n'avait apparemment aucun scrupule à maîtriser les pouvoirs d'Emma qui s'étaient retournés contre elle mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus puissante. Assez pour que Regina puisse douter la battre dans un duel à armes égales.

Ce qui n'était même pas le cas.

\- Achevez-la ! entendit-elle le fils du Ténébreux ordonner.

Comme s'il avait été obéit, une main dont elle avait récemment cessé d'avoir peur, fusa vers elle pour accrocher le décolleté de son corsage et ramener son corps contre celui qui lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Malgré la menace, elle éprouvait une sorte de détachement et à la peur qui l'avait brièvement écorchée, la tristesse avait succédé. Et peut être était-ce du à ce qu'elle voyait briller au fond des yeux si semblables aux siens.

\- Non … supplia-t-elle sans savoir encore pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie, c'est le seul moyen. Je dois redistribuer les cartes sinon il y en aura toujours un des deux pour être sur votre chemin ...

\- Non … Qu'est-ce …

La question à laquelle elle avait l'impression de connaître la réponse mourut quelque part dans sa gorge nouée. Un instant encore le regard de sa mère la cloua sur place avant qu'il ne dérive vers le fond de la pièce où elle entendait sans la voir sa femme se battre.

\- Elle est forte. Parfaite pour toi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour vous voir construire votre nouvelle vie. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais du jour où tu as rencontré ton âme sœur pour tout recommencer ?

\- Qu … Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle hébétée.

\- Regina regarde moi.

L'ordre contenait assez d'autorité pour la faire obéir sur le champ et pourtant le sourire triste qui étendait les lèvres de sa mère fit trembler sa mâchoire d'une émotion qui menaçait de la faire pleurer.

\- J'ai modifié la malédiction mon amour. Pas la _personne_ à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. Jamais. La _chose_ à laquelle je tiens le plus par contre … Un seul mot et c'est un tout autre sacrifice …

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle avec l'impression d'être _idiote_ pour la première fois de sa vie.

La pensée dut également effleurer l'esprit de la plus âgée qui lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

\- Sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu vivre le bonheur de te voir heureuse et comprendre … Comprendre que cela valait toutes les magies réunies, continua pourtant l'autre.

Et ce fut elle qui comprit, la réalisation faisant battre un peu plus fort son cœur jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Non ! Non, M… _Maman_ , non ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Il n'y en a pas. _Regarde-moi_.

La vision troublée lui révéla des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler et Regina dut serrer les dents pour pouvoir se concentrer sur l'image de la sorcière.

\- Laisse-moi être digne d'être ta mère.

\- Maman, je …

\- La malédiction ne devait affecter que l'une de vous deux et Henry et _seulement_ lui pourra la briser, compris ? Tu vas devoir le répéter à ta femme parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui se charge du petit. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il ne te portait pas exactement dans son cœur à cette époque ...

Elle eut un simple hochement de tête, le visage pris en coupe par une main tandis qu'elle sentait l'autre effleurer un carré de peau juste au dessus de son cœur. Quand avait-elle lâché l'arme que lui avait lancée Emma ? Et combien de temps exactement s'était-il écoulé depuis l'attaque ? Elle avait l'impression que l'instant s'était étiré en une éternité. Autour d'elles, le silence s'était presque fait, ralentissant la course du temps avant de venir la frapper avec une nouvelle force lorsque le bruit ambiant lui parvint à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de sa mère achevèrent de briser le moment et la sorcière se sentit repoussée de quelques mètres alors même que l'ancienne Reine des cœurs reculait de quelques pas, un organe d'un rouge noircit dans le creux de sa main.

\- NON !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner l'horreur d'Emma, sentant sa magie exploser en une colère qui alla s'écraser sur le bouclier impénétrable des pouvoirs de Cora dont les yeux restèrent plantés dans ceux de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans des volutes de fumée.

.

.

Soudain c'était comme si le poids de toutes les révélations s'abattait sur elle. L'atmosphère qui lui avait semblé lourde de sens quelques secondes plus tôt lui paraissait à présent irrespirable. Elle eut vaguement conscience de l'aura de sa femme, plus puissante que jamais au milieu des éléments qu'elle semblait déchaîner d'une simple pensée. Toujours hébétée, elle l'observa asséner un dernier coup à Baelfire dont le corps alla s'écraser contre un mur dont les pierres le happèrent immédiatement avec l'apparente intention de le retenir.

Pas de quoi tuer le rejeton du Ténébreux mais assez pour leur faire gagner quelques minutes ...

\- Emma, se força-t-elle à sortir de sa torpeur en appelant la femme qui semblait toujours sur le point d'éclater.

L'intéressée ne prit même pas le temps de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient, se transportant à ses côtés en un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Apprends-moi comment diviser mon cœur en deux, lui ordonna-t-elle d'ailleurs avant qu'elle ait pu parler. Ta mère va nous le payer je t'assure mais …

\- Emma, coupa-t-elle.

\- _Quoi_? On a pas une sec…

\- Emma !

Cette fois le prénom avait retrouvé toute la force avec laquelle elle savait le faire claquer et l'intéressée se figea. Les iris clairs n'existaient plus, consumés par un furieux tourbillon d'argent qui dénaturait le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Ce n'était pas mon cœur mon amour ...

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Quelque part dans le château le fracas d'une magie qu'elle avait senti entre ces murs des décennies plus tôt étendit ses lèvres d'un sourire triste mais en face d'elle la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, toujours agitée d'une panique nerveuse. La brune s'empara de sa main, grimaçant à peine lorsque leurs doigts mêlés passèrent la barrière de sa peau pour aller effleurer l'organe qui battait en sécurité dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment … Je … Je comprends pas.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, distraite par l'explosion du premier vitrail qui venait d'éclater sous la pression d'une fumée bleuâtre qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille autres.

\- Le sien ... entendit-elle finalement la blonde murmurer avec une tristesse qui ne l'étonnait même plus.

Elle fut surprise en revanche de la colère avec laquelle les cils clairs éloignèrent de quelques battements les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et si une main bienveillante s'était posée sur son bras, le regard qu'elle adressa au fils du Ténébreux était meurtrier. L'intéressé s'était figé, son hilarité un lointain souvenir chassé par des sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient un air dérangé. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que si elle était encore en vie, son plan ne devait pas avoir fonctionné ...

\- Je vais le tuer Gina, je fais le serment de le tuer.

La sorcière ne prit pas la peine de la ramener à la raison. Une dispute était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait à l'heure qu'il était et elle avait un message à transmettre se rappela-t-elle alors que la force inarrêtable de la malédiction était en train d'envahir la salle du trône où toutes les pierres semblaient trembler d'anticipation.

\- Emma, mon ange, écoute-moi … Ma mère m'a dit que la malédiction effacerait les souvenirs de tout le monde sauf toi. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle va nous ramener au jour où Henry s'est enfui de Storybrook et c'est _lui_ qui devra briser la malédiction. Pas toi. Compris ?

Comme un soldat aurait tenté d'assimiler les ordres de sa Reine, la blonde eut l'air de réfléchir de longues secondes à ce qui venait de lui être dit, les traits tendus par une détermination qu'elle admira ouvertement. Pourtant la seconde d'après quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur entrouvrit les lèvres qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de sentir sur elle.

\- Mais Regina, si c'est toi qu'il doit embrasser d'un baiser d'amour véritable je suis dans la merde, le gamin te _détestait_ à l'époque.

La vérité lui fit serrer les dents tandis qu'en face d'elle l'autre continuait à se catastropher.

\- _Tu_ me détestais !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détestée.

Mais le mensonge fut facilement découvert, une autre forme de panique s'emparant du visage de la blonde qu'elle prit en coupe dans ses mains au moment même où le nuage de fumée enveloppa le trône dans lequel elle avait présidé de nombreuses séances de doléances ces dernières années. La magie rampante commençait déjà à cascader de marche en marche et ne tarderait pas à atteindre le centre de la pièce où elles étaient encore.

\- Emma ? Em-ma, s'il te plaît regarde-moi.

La scène lui rappelait douloureusement les derniers instants qu'elle avait passés à Storybrook, peu surprise de voir la peur faire trembler les lèvres de son Lieutenant. Sa demande fut pourtant obéie, le ton qu'elle avait voulu apaisant réussissant à calmer la magie de sa femme juste assez pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau apercevoir l'océan de ses yeux.

\- Tu es ma femme. Mon plus fidèle soldat. Mon âme sœur … Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ne me fais pas croire que tu as peur d'une malédiction que nous voulions toutes les deux …

Et pourtant si. C'était bien ça qu'elle voyait briller au fond des iris qui avaient repris leur teinte habituelle. Mais était-ce bien ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux ? La dernière fois qu'elles avaient évoqué un futur commun, Emma avait tiré un trait sur Henry au point de lui confier qu'elle espérait un jour reconstruire une famille avec elle. Avoir un enfant qui ne serait pas _Henry_ … Quant à Cora … La sorcière lui avait récemment rappelé qu'Emma avait vécu ces dernières années obnubilée par elle et sans le souvenir de leur fils …

\- Emma ? reprit-elle en se rapprochant pour étouffer l'horrible vérité contre les lèvres de son amante.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. Henry n'y changera rien. Tu es une partie de moi qu'il ne sera jamais … _Jamais_ Emma, n'ai pas peur je t'en prie. J'ai appris à vivre sans lui uniquement parce que tu étais là. Tu _es_ là. Tu le seras, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle …

C'était tout autant une promesse qu'un ordre auquel l'intéressée répondit à renfort de petits haussements de tête comme si elle tentait aussi de s'en convaincre.

\- Redis-le, fut-elle d'ailleurs enjointe.

\- Je t'aime, choisit-elle de répéter une dizaine de fois près des lèvres qu'elle effleurait des siennes pour des baisers qu'elle refusait d'approfondir malgré le désir évident de sa partenaire.

Autour d'elles la brume s'était épaissie, engloutissant implacablement tout sur son chemin. La Reine observa presque fascinée la silhouette de son ex belle fille tombée à terre disparaître sous l'épais manteau de magie bleue mais les bras qui se refermèrent sur elle, la sortirent de sa transe. La brune déposa un baiser sur les mèches d'or de la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Emma tremblait encore comme un animal apeuré, loin de l'habituelle prestance qu'elle l'avait vu développer au sein de son armée.

\- Emma ? répéta-t-elle sans savoir quels mots elle pourrait bien trouver pour rassurer la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Comme d'habitude, l'intéressée répondit docilement à la sollicitation, les perles claires noyées de larmes retenues levant un regard perdu vers elle.

\- Tu te rappelles de ton serment ? commença-t-elle au hasard. Celui que tu as prononcé le jour où je t'ai nommée Lieutenant ?

\- Oui, fut la réponse immédiate malgré les sourcils froncés.

\- Répète-le.

\- Je ... Je jure solennellement obéissance et fidélité à ma Reine et aux intérêts de sa couronne ... De remplir avec dévouement les devoirs de ma fonction sans jamais remettre en cause son autorité et ... Et de consacrer mes forces à l'application de sa parole.

\- C'est bien. Tu veux savoir quels sont les derniers ordres de ta Reine ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Pas les derniers. Redis jamais ça.

\- Les derniers qu'elle te donne _ici,_ précisa-t-elle en désignant la pièce où il serait bientôt impossible de respirer. Tu voulais une mission ? Tu te rappelles de cette époque où tu te plaignais de faire partir de ma garde mais d'être celle qu'on protégeait ?

Elle attendit un autre hochement de tête pour donner ses consignes.

\- Protège-moi. Protège- _nous_ même si j'ai l'air de te mépriser. Aide Henry à voir ce que tu vois en moi ... Aime-moi même quand j'aurais l'air de te haïr.

\- Oui ma Reine.

L'obéissance lui arracha un petit sourire malgré la larme qu'elle essuya sur la joue de la femme qu'elle aimait. Emma avait raison. A Storybrook, elle allait trouver une Regina Mills qui n'éprouverait rien de plus pour elle qu'hostilité et morbide fascination. Et elle avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais détestée, elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était un mensonge et que la blonde aurait certainement du mal à s'adapter au changement radical.

\- Je t'aime, tint-elle à lui rappeler une énième fois parce qu'elle était presque certaine qu'il s'écoulerait beaucoup trop de temps avant qu'elle puisse le lui redire.

En face son épouse dut se faire la même réflexion, étouffant un sanglot derrière la barrière des lèvres qui se précipitèrent sur les siennes l'instant d'après. Cette fois elle ne résista pas à la langue qui conquit sa bouche, laissant un bras passer sous sa veste pour rapprocher leurs corps. Les yeux fermés, l'angoisse fit place au désir, la magie bouillonnant dans leur sang parvenant presque à leur faire oublier celle qui se referma sur elles.

Jusqu'à ce que plus aucune pensée ne subsiste.

Aucune sauf ...

Henry.

 _Henry ..._

Henry avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Shérif, trouvez moi mon fils avant la tombée de la nuit si vous ne voulez pas finir votre vie à nettoyer les couloirs de l'asile.

\- Oui, Madame le Maire.

* * *

 _Bref, rendez-vous avec Madame le Maire au prochain épisode ;)_

 _J'ai réécrit 341 fois la mort de Snow & j'avais écrit celle de Cora mais j'ai pas eu le force de l'intégrer donc voilà … Je suis pas satisfaite du résultat mais il est là ^^ Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle malédiction, le prochain chapitre répondra certainement à toutes vos questions !_

 _& && pour répondre à une des plus fréquentes ... Il reste trois chapitres & éventuellement un épilogue :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous avez vu j'ai mis moins de 6 mois à faire une mise à jour, c'est beau ! & puis je vous avais mis un "petit" OS entre temps je suis presque pardonnable non ? :D ( Au passage, je vous confirme que le prochain sera bien celui à Poudlard et à la demande générale je travaille aussi sur une suite de Business Woman )_

 _PinGuouine mais si, moi j'attends tes commentaires crois pas ! ^^ Je sais que tu t'étais "tamponnée" de la mort de Snow, par contre elle va refaire son apparition désolée xD  Brensaxe quand tu veux la suite TA fic :p Chapy, Dragibus, merci pour vos commentaires :D _

_A vous tous ... Bonne lecture ! ( Ya 18k mots, c'est mon plus long chapitre de tous les temps, commencez pas à 23h hein ! ) &&& ... C'était tellement long que j'ai pas eu la foi de me relire donc à vos risques & périls comme d'hab ;)_

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

La fumée qui avait envahi la pièce se résorba en un maigre filet que les yeux clairs observèrent hébétés de longues secondes avant que la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée ne fasse sursauter la blonde.

Une pièce de taille modeste avait remplacé l'immensité de la salle du château où elle avait enfin trouvé une maison. Emma laissa son regard filer sur la cuisine moderne aux lignes épurées, l'évier en acier et les placards ouverts sur des boîtes de céréales dont elle avait oublié l'existence.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle par réflexe lorsque ses tympans furent à nouveau agressés par le bruit strident qui signalait un visiteur.

Elle portait des talons aiguilles se rappela-t-elle avec surprise en avançant dans le petit appartement moulée dans une robe rouge bien trop courte. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte en bois blanc qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

La malédiction. Le jour où Regina était entrée dans sa vie. Le jour où Henry était entré dans sa vie. _Henry_. Henry se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

La pensée paralysa les doigts qui s'étaient figés sur l'acier lisse du mécanisme qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte et la grande guerrière qu'elle était devenue sentit les premières larmes couler sans son accord.

\- Hey, je vous ai entendue marcher !

La voix la fit étouffer un sanglot. Elle n'avait jamais été prête à revoir l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu une éternité plus tôt.

\- Je ... Je m'appelle Henry Mills, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important, ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis.

Cette fois le mensonge dessina un sourire sous les rivières de larmes. Pas longtemps tu parles …

\- Emma ? Je suis bien chez Emma Swan ?

Il y avait une incertitude toute nouvelle dans la petite voix, une peine qui décrispa les articulations de ses doigts. Juste assez pour que le loquet cède sous leur pression et que la porte s'entrouvre.

\- Je suis bien chez Em…

\- Oui, parvint-elle à le couper d'une voix cassée.

Les grands yeux curieux dévoraient déjà son apparence et elle se demanda brièvement de quoi elle devait avoir l'air. Il était trop tard pour cacher les larmes et la myriade d'émotions qui devaient passer sur son visage. Le fils qu'elle avait perdu des années plus tôt se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Je … Je vous dérange ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?

Elle aurait pu penser à une dizaine de mensonges raisonna-t-elle. Un rendez-vous galant raté, le décès d'un ami, un coup de téléphone qui venait de lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ou encore un film trop émouvant … Mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, sentant à la place ses jambes flancher, les talons aiguilles se dérobant sous son poids pour la laisser tomber à genoux.

\- Je … Vous … Vous savez qui je suis ? sembla-t-il d'ailleurs conclure.

À nouveau le silence. Elle avait envie de fuir. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur dont elle ne se souvenait presque plus. Qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? Devait-elle accepter de le suivre sans un mot et revivre les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient produits ? Non, elle devait forcément changer la course des choses si elle voulait qu'Henry brise la malédiction en embrassant sa mère adoptive.

Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle devait tout lui raconter, si ?

\- Non, s'entendit-elle dire avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à un plan d'action. Henry Mills, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me vendre un calendrier ?

\- Non, non, je ... Je suis le fils que vous avez abandonné il y a dix ans.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle prudemment en essayant de se rappeler quelle avait été sa réaction initiale.

En face d'elle, le gamin avait les sourcils froncés en une vaine tentative de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Tache impossible. Comment aurait-il pu se douter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la première fois où il avait frappé à sa porte ?

\- Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'être convainquante.

\- Il n'y a que ma mère et ... Il va falloir me suivre si tu veux la rencontrer ... Et ça tombe bien parce que toi seule peux nous sauver.

\- V ... Vous sauver de quoi ? demanda-t-elle futilement pas sûre d'être prête à l'entendre dire du mal de Regina.

\- De la femme qui m'a adopté.

Comme prévu, la jeune femme sentit une colère bien connue embraser le creux de son ventre, dépliant ses jambes pour aller serrer ses poings dans son dos. Elle était censée être heureuse de retrouver l'enfant qu'elles avaient perdu il y a si longtemps mais à qui cherchait-elle à mentir ? Avant même d'être renvoyée dans la forêt enchantée, elle avait déjà trouvé l'attitude du gamin complètement impertinente, mais maintenant ... Manquer de respect à une femme qui l'aimait plus que tout ... Manquer de respect à la Reine ...

La Sauveuse - comme il ne tarderait pas à l'appeler - dut tourner les talons et aller occuper ses mains dans la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau glacée. Prenant certainement son geste pour une invitation, elle entendit Henry fermer la porte dans son dos et la suivre pour aller se percher sur un tabouret de bar.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Blanche Neige et la Méchante Reine ?

\- Hum, répondit-elle vaguement dans son verre.

\- La Méchante Reine a lancé une malédiction sur la forêt enchantée pour priver tous les habitants de leur fin heureuse. Tu dois les sauver et te débarrasser de la Méchante Reine. La femme qui m'a adopté.

\- Ta mère, précisa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante les articulations des doigts blanchies sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le comptoir.

\- C'est ça, chanta-t-il presque avec l'air d'être heureux qu'elle comprenne aussi vite.

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-il été aussi direct la dernière fois ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le croit sans remettre en cause ses élucubrations ?

\- Où est-ce que tu habites ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

\- Storybrook. Maine.

\- Va falloir y retourner.

\- Tu as une voiture ? Sinon on peut prendre le bus, je te raconterai tout en chemin.

\- Euh laisse ... Laisse moi le temps de faire un sac et on y va.

Avait-elle été aussi conciliante la première fois ? Elle n'avait quasiment plus aucun souvenir de leur première rencontre alors qu'elle pouvait encore se rappeler avec exactitude de tous les moments passés en présence de Regina. Regina qu'elle allait retrouver dans quelques heures ... Apeurée et soulagée, une mère éplorée qui ne manquerait pas de la prendre en grippe parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait lui voler la seule chose qu'elle aimait.

\- _La seule chose qu'elle aimait_ , répéta-t-elle rageusement dans la chambre où elle attrapa en vrac quelques jeans, hauts, une paire de bottes et une veste en cuir noir avant de se changer pour enfiler la tenue qu'elle se souvenait très bien avoir portée le jour de son arrivée à Storybrook.

Henry était toujours perché sur le tabouret du comptoir lorsqu'elle émergea de la pièce et elle l'observa quelques secondes se resservir un verre d'eau. Il avait l'air nerveux quand on y faisait bien attention ... L'air d'un enfant qui avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres seul, bravant sa mère parce qu'il faisait confiance en un vieux livre. L'élan d'affection qui enfla dans sa poitrine la surprit plus qu'autre chose, fantôme d'une époque qu'elle avait peur de savoir révolue. Pourtant, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était sincère.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il quand il l'aperçut.

\- Yep.

Par réflexe, elle attrappa les clefs de la coccinelle posées sur un meuble de l'entrée et si dans les escaliers elle paniquait à l'idée de ne pas se rappeler où elle avait pu garer la vieille citadine, elle fut soulagée de la voir devant l'immeuble.

\- Storybrook alors, répéta-t-elle un peu bêtement en s'installant derrière le volant.

\- Yep ! sembla-t-il répéter sa formule en une imitation qui la fit à nouveau sourire.

Elle allait passer la première vitesse lorsque son regard tomba sur sa cuisse. Il était presque invisible sur le jean d'un bleu foncé qu'elle portait mais Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer en remarquant le long poil noir accroché au pantalon.

\- _Non,_ souffla-t-elle. Bouge pas Henry, deux minutes. _Ne bouge pas_ !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question, sautant à l'extérieur du véhicule sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le moteur. Les escaliers furent remontés quatre à quatre et elle avait le souffle court lorsqu'elle atteignit son palier, se débattant avec ses clefs de longues secondes avant de parvenir à ouvrir la simple porte. Cette fois lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, son regard s'accrocha au moindre détail et son cœur eut une ratée quand elle remarqua une gamelle près du comptoir où quelques croquettes attendaient encore d'être mangées.

Le nom qu'elle voulait appeler resta coincé quelque part dans sa gorge mais ses jambes acceptèrent de faire le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle réexamina avant de passer à la salle de bains et au salon. La jeune femme sentit ses genoux flancher lorsque son regard tomba sur le canapé. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas aperçu au premier coup d'oeil. L'animal était roulé en boule, son pelage d'un noir soyeux manquant se confondre avec le cuir de l'assise où il dormait paisiblement.

\- B... Bisous, appela-t-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante.

La masse sombre se troua de deux perles d'or qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur intelligence et elle ne résista pas plus d'un instant avant de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ici l'animal n'avait plus son impressionnante stature, sa taille tenant plus du chien que du lynx. Mais toujours beaucoup plus gros que n'importe quel chat ...

D'ailleurs un chat n'aurait pas eu ses traits si particuliers ou une dentition comme celle qui fit son apparition lorsque le félin émit un grondement sourd près d'elle. Il avait le culot d'être agacé qu'elle le soulève dans les airs comprit-elle lorsqu'il redevint plus affectueux une fois les quatre pattes arrimées au sol.

\- Tu m'as manqué sale bête, lui confia-t-elle à voix basse. Mais on doit rentrer ... Storybrook nous attend. Ta maîtresse nous attend ...

Et il n'avait rien perdu de son esprit tranchant réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement lorsqu'il se redressa immédiatement. Abritée dans le tatouage où elle l'avait emprisonnée, son âme avait du être épargnée par la malédiction en même temps qu'elle.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle quand elle le vit bondir en direction de la chambre où elle entendit vaguement des objets être renversés.

Mais l'instant d'après l'animal était de retour et elle eut un hoquet de surprise en remarquant ce qu'il lui apportait coincé dans sa gueule. La jeune femme eut un bref moment d'hésitation avant de s'emparer de l'artefact qui avait été déposé à ses pieds avec révérence. Le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait avait beau être dépourvu de magie, elle eut tout de même un frisson lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur son manche noir.

\- Wow ! _Ça_ c'est un gros chat !

L'exclamation la fit se tendre, s'empressant de cacher l'arme sous un pan de son blouson en cuir.

\- Henry ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans la voiture ?!

 **.**

 **.**

Heureusement le gamin s'était endormi quelque part sur la dernière cinquantaine de kilomètres de nationale qui menaient à Storybrook et Emma n'avait pas pris la peine de le réveiller pour faire semblant de lui demander son chemin. Elle se souvenait très bien de celui qui la conduisit devant le manoir où elle gara sa voiture aux côté de celle du Shérif.

 _Graham_ ...

Le petit jouet avec lequel Regina occupait ses nuits. L'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Sans se mentir, ce serait sûrement la première chose dont elle se chargerait après avoir déposé Henry auprès de sa mère.

\- On est arrivés ?

La question la sortit de sa torpeur mais l'intéressé n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de la voiture et ils s'observèrent de longues secondes dans un silence tendu avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de la suivre. Le claquement de portière de la vieille Volkswagen fut suffisant à alerter la propriétaire des lieux et la blonde crut que son cœur allait exploser quand le battant du numéro 108 révéla la silhouette de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Après plus de vingt ans passés dans la forêt enchantée, la vision des jambes nues et des genoux dégagés par la robe grise qu'elle portait, lui paraissait presque indécente et elle faillit écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle la vit presque s'accroupir pour prendre Henry dans ses bras. L'enfant ne répondit pas à son embrasse et elle dut serrer les poings pour ne pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Qui pouvait refuser ce genre d'affection ? Comment pouvait-il douter de l'amour que lui portait sa mère quand la sorcière semblait avoir été sur le point de se briser ?

\- ... vraie mère !

Mais rien à voir avec la tristesse qui voila brièvement les traits parfaits de la brune lorsqu'il se dégagea presque violemment pour s'engouffrer dans le manoir. Un instant Emma regarda sa silhouette disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur celle qui lui avait accordé la sienne.

\- Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?

Les yeux sombres la détaillèrent brièvement avant de remonter vers les siens dans l'attente d'une réponse. Emma avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour lui ramener son fils mais sa voix resta bloquée quelque part dans sa gorge. Le parfait portrait de la mère éplorée qui lui faisait face lui avait volé la parole. Cheveux courts et brushing toujours parfaitement en place, seul les yeux rougis par des pleurs trahissaient encore le désarroi dans lequel elle avait du se trouver quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Salut, finit-elle par réussir à lâcher avec un sourire gêné.

Le même que celui qu'elle se rappelait lui avoir servi lors de leur première rencontre et apparemment il fut assez maladroit pour donner à l'autre l'illusion d'avoir l'ascendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un verre du meilleur cidre que vous n'ayez jamais goutté ?

\- Vous avez rien de plus fort ? s'amusa-t-elle à réciter de mémoire.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire en coin avant que la mère adoptive de son fils n'incline la tête pour l'inviter à la suivre.

\- Henry s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, entendit-elle la voix familière du Commandant leur signaler quand elles furent dans le hall dallé de marbre.

Elle aurait pu rire de la tenue qu'il portait, si lointaine des costumes de la garde royale ou de son habituelle armure mais le fait qu'il soit autorisé dans l'intimité de Regina la fit à nouveau serrer les dents. Aussi fut-elle presque incapable de lui rendre le sourire qu'il lui adressa en lui tendant la main pour se présenter.

\- C'était gentil de votre part de veiller pour lui Shérif, je suppose que vous devez être soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez vous, se permit-elle de lancer au lieu de le saluer en bonne et due forme.

\- Euh, je ... Oui.

L'échange avait soigneusement été observé par la maîtresse des lieux qu'elle vit adresser un signe de tête en direction de la porte à son interlocuteur avant de tourner les talons pour la précéder vers le parloir. Son regard se perdit momentanément sur la silhouette plus dénudée que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée et la chaleur de son désir avait du se sentir à en croire la façon dont la brune se retourna au dernier moment pour lui adresser un haussement de sourcil par dessus son épaule.

\- Asseyez-vous, fut-elle néanmoins ordonnée une fois que l'autre lui ait tendu un verre d'alcool.

Le ton ne lui faisait pas peur et elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire qui parut déconcerter son hôte qu'elle observa aller s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui avait pris la parole en premier la dernière fois mais elle garda les lèvres résolument closes. En face d'elle, Regina avala une gorgée du liquide ambré, lui offrant un bref aperçu du bout de sa langue lorsqu'elle en attrapa une goutte sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le visuel embrasa un point entre ses jambes et elle sut ... Elle sut qu'elle serait incapable de jouer le rôle qu'elle avait tenu lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramené mon fils aussi vite, finit par déclarer la plus âgée.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, Boston est une grande ville et je suis sûre que vous deviez être morte d'inquiétude.

Son affirmation ne fut accueillie que par un sourire pincé et elle attendit sagement la suite en se contentant de continuer à la dévorer du regard.

\- Henry est un enfant ... Difficile ces derniers temps. Mon métier occupe une grande partie de mes journées et je sais qu'il doit certainement en souffrir mais je vous assure que tout en mon pouvoir est mis en place pour contribuer à son bonheur.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le Maire ici ? Henry a de la chance de vous avoir. Il ne le réalise pas encore mais il aura bientôt oublié ses histoires de contes de fées j'en suis sûre.

Elle était presque fière de la façon dont elle avait pu introduire l'élément perturbateur qui fronça les sourcils de la brune dont le visage se couvrit d'un masque supplémentaire.

\- De contes de fées ?

\- Oui, vous savez comme quoi vous êtes la Méchante Reine venue dans ce monde pour punir tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée ... C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté en tout cas.

\- Je suis désolée, il est ... Il voit un psychiatre mais je constate que les séances n'ont pas encore porté leurs fruits.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends ...

\- Vous comprenez ? répéta l'autre avec une précaution dangereuse.

\- On est tous allergique à l'autorité à un moment ou un autre et c'est pas difficile en vous voyant de faire le rapprochement.

Le sourcil hautain qui s'éleva la fit sourire et elle faillit pouffer en se rappelant que dans cette réalité la Méchante Reine était vue comme une vieille sorcière aigrie.

\- Une femme de pouvoir, avec un port de Reine, fit-elle donc l'effort d'expliquer avec un vague mouvement du poignet dans sa direction.

Le compliment pinça les lèvres pulpeuses et elle admira la façon dont une mèche de cheveux presque noirs fut délogée du brushing parfait quand le Maire pencha sa tête comme pensive.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions vis à vis de mon fils ? fut néanmoins la question qu'elle sembla choisir de lui poser.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore p...

\- C'était une adoption fermée.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai aucune intention de me faire une place dans sa vie.

\- Et le père ?

\- Considérez le mort, répondit-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Bien.

Apparemment c'était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu d'elle à en croire la façon dont elle se relevait déjà, forçant Emma à avaler d'un trait le restant de son verre. Une panique à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue menaçait de lui couper les jambes. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Faire ? Pour obtenir une quelconque légitimité à rester ici ? Pour le moment elle avançait à l'aveugle, suivant la fine silhouette qu'elle aurait aimé prendre dans ses bras jusque dans l'entrée où la porte lui fut à nouveau tenue. Un instant une tâche sombre attira son regard, retenant un petit rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le long félin monter furtivement les escaliers.

\- Je ne vous retient pas plus Miss ... ?

\- Swan, Emma Swan, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Quelque chose d'amusant que vous aimeriez partager ?

\- Le fait de se présenter alors que vous êtes sur le point de me mettre à la porte ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder, Boston est à plusieurs heures de route.

\- En fait je pensais peut-être passer la nuit ici, je ne suis pas une très bonne conductrice de nuit.

Elle qui s'était attendue à voir une quelconque désapprobation sur les traits parfaits fut surprise que le masque d'impassibilité tienne en place. Pourtant pour la première fois de la soirée Regina Mills semblait prendre le temps de l'observer de haut en bas avec un air songeur. " _Je vous ai trouvée digne de réchauffer mes draps dès la première fois où je vous ai vue_ " se rappela-t-elle l'avoir entendue lui avouer. Était-ce ce qu'elle était en train de se dire ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander quand le regard sombre brilla brièvement d'une lueur dangereuse.

\- Dans la ville, Madame le Maire, pas votre lit, se permit-elle donc.

\- Ma ville, mon lit, mêmes règles Miss Swan, fut-elle étonnée de l'entendre répondre pince sans rire.

\- Bien sûr, on dit que la parole d'une Reine a force de loi non ?

Quelque chose de sombre passa sur les traits de la brune. Quelque chose d'autre que du simple désir et qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnu comme de la peur si elle n'avait pas été habituée à traquer la moindre émotion derrière les masques qu'elle portait. Regina avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quand à l'étage la lumière de la chambre de leur fils s'alluma, diffusant une lueur jaunâtre sur le seuil où elles étaient encore.

\- Il y a un Bed and Breakfast à deux rues. Adieu, Miss Swan.

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire, refusant de prononcer le mot qui l'avait déjà déchirée de l'intérieur prononcé par la femme qu'elle aimait. L'intéressée n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de réponse à en croire la façon dont elle tourna les talons et referma la porte du manoir sans un regard de plus.

Elle allait regagner la coccinelle lorsque l'éclat d'un écran de téléphone attira son attention à l'autre bout de la rue et Emma sentit ses entrailles se tordre de colère en apercevant la berline du Shérif. Graham avait-il été ordonné de surveiller la maison au cas où Henry choisirait de disparaître à nouveau ou attendait-il sagement son départ pour réchauffer les draps du Maire ?

L'idée même lui donna la nausée et elle dut inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à plaquer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Après tout, Graham avait été sous son charme la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Storybrook, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir aujourd'hui ?

\- Hey ! le salua-t-elle à nouveau en arrivant près de la vieille Ford.

Le chasseur eut un sursaut, manquant lâcher son téléphone et la blonde dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle piètre version du soldat qu'elle connaissait et avait la chance de compter parmi ses amis ...

\- Graham c'est ça ? continua-t-elle alors qu'il baissait sa vitre.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Regina m'a conseillé un Bed and Breakfast pas loin mais avec toutes ces émotions, j'aurais bien aimé boire un verre ... Vous êtes encore en service ou ça vous dit de me montrer un bar sympa dans le coin ?

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation sur les traits du Shérif durant lequel elle s'efforça de lui adresser un de ses sourires les plus désarmants avant qu'il ne cède d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Allez, suivez-moi.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'éterniser dans le bar mais il avait fallu bien plus d'alcool que ce qu'elle avait envisagé pour venir à bout de l'ancien Commandant. Vers deux heures du matin, elle avait quitté le bar seule, s'assurant à peine que Graham était pris en charge par les propriétaires des lieux avant de filer le pas légèrement instable vers le centre de la ville.

C'était étrange comme elle redécouvrait les lieux avec l'impression de retrouver des endroits perdus de son enfance. Sauf que non, l'Emma Swan qui avait autrefois arpenté ces rues, n'avait pas été plus jeune qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses talents de chasseuse de primes découvrit-elle avec soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint à désactiver l'alarme de la Mairie sans trop de mal. Heureusement, aucune caméra pour la prendre par surprise et elle eut à peine un instant d'hésitation lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte où était inscrit en lettre d'or le nom de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Comme les autres, la serrure ne résista pas longtemps au kit dont elle s'était emparé dans la boîte à gants de la Coccinelle mais la jeune femme se figea à peine rentrée dans le bureau monochrome. Le parfum qui l'assaillit la fit frémir. Regina n'avait pas porté le même parfum quand elle avait été dans l'autre réalité.

\- Forcément Swan, Chanel ne livre pas jusque dans la forêt enchantée, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix en inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur qu'elle avait presque oubliée.

Son regard fila brièvement sur les canapés en cuir, les rideaux tirés et partout où des objets d'art avaient été exposé avec raffinement avant de se poser sur le bureau. Le bureau où elle avait tant de fois rêvé de prendre le Maire pour lui faire perdre ses grands airs ... Mais le fantasme ne parvint pas à la divertir suffisamment de son but, avançant jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la petite boîte pour laquelle elle s'était introduite dans le lieu sacré.

Le coffret s'ouvrit avec un claquement sonore, illuminant d'une faible lueur rouge la main qu'elle avait approchée. Ce soir elle avait réussi à s'accaparer Graham pour s'assurer que rien ne se passe mais il était hors de question que Regina puisse faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Ses doigts se refermèrent sans hésitation sur l'organe qui battait un rythme lent.

Elle avait été tentée de le remettre à sa place, dans la poitrine de celui à qui il appartenait mais qu'adviendrait-il si le chasseur se réveillait soudain avec les souvenirs de la forêt enchantée mais aucun de la seconde malédiction ? L'éventualité qu'il puisse vouloir obtenir une quelconque vengeance l'avait glacée d'effroi et elle s'était contentée de murmurer quelques consignes très claires au cœur qui battait dans sa paume.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, observa-t-elle avec un sourire caché dans son gobelet de chocolat chaud, Regina, les dents serrées par la colère, tenter de communiquer avec Graham. Elle aurait pu rire de la façon dont elle pouvait voir de là les yeux d'ébène briller de furie quand il se déroba à son regard malgré la main qu'elle avait placé sous son menton pour le forcer à l'affronter.

\- Emma ! Tu es restée ! Je savais qu...

La voix d'Henry la fit sursauter, trop absorbée par la contemplation du spectacle pour l'avoir remarqué se rapprocher.

\- Oula stop gamin, un peu moins fort ok ? le calma-t-elle immédiatement. Emma s'est réveillée il n'y a pas une heure, elle apprécierait un peu de silence.

Mais même sa mauvaise humeur ne sembla pas l'affecter, l'enfant s'asseyant à sa table sans y avoir été invité pour déguster le chocolat chaud qu'il avait lui aussi commandé. Avec de la cannelle, aurait-elle parié.

\- Tu t'es couché tard parce que tu as fini de lire le livre ?

\- Ouais, voilà, sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion alors que le recueil de contes de fées était resté sur le siège de la vieille Volkswagen là où il avait fait semblant de l'oublier la veille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? Il faut trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction et éloigner la Méchante Reine de moi.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de la briser, oui, affirma-t-elle de son côté.

\- Alors tu ... Tu me crois ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis fou ? _Elle_ essaie de me faire passer pour un fou ...

 _Elle_ en question venait de lâcher son Shérif avec un air exaspéré et Emma se demanda brièvement combien de temps elle mettrait avant de suspecter la disparition du précieux artefact qu'elle lui avait volé dans la nuit. Pas longtemps, devina-t-elle aux sourcils qui se froncèrent. Les perles d'ébène parcoururent le restaurant certainement à la recherche d'Henry et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le regard d'aigle qui finit par tomber sur elle. Un instant la brune sembla perturbée par le désir qu'elle trouva sans nul doute peint sur son visage avant d'approcher d'un pas déterminé.

\- Miss Swan, toujours là ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est toujours là ! Emma est la Sauveuse, elle est là pour briser ta malédiction !

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils. Henry n'en avait-il pas fait un secret de polichinelle la dernière fois ?

\- Henry, combien de fois faudr...

\- Tu ne peux plus me faire passer pour un menteur ! Emma me _croit,_ elle va te tuer et je serais enf...

\- Henry ! s'entendit-elle gronder avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa menace.

L'aboiement fit se retourner quelques clients vers sa table et à l'autre bout de la pièce elle croisa le regard curieux de Ruby.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il pense de ses parents, un enfant ne ...

\- Regina n'est même pas ma mère, c'est toi !

\- Henry si j'étais ta mère ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais pris une gifle pour avoir osé parler comme ça ...

C'était la Princesse en elle qui avait parlé, le soldat habitué à vénérer sa Reine et en aucun cas l'Emma Swan qui avait grandi de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

\- Ça suffit, trancha la mère adoptive d'Henry qui avait mis quelques secondes à digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Henry tu vas passer ton dimanche dans ta chambre et que je ne t'en vois pas sortir.

L'intéressé était resté muet, cloué sur place par la réponse qu'elle lui avait délivrée et un instant elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'une culpabilité qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de chasser.

\- Quant à vous Miss Swan, je vous conseille de partir avant d...

\- J'ai loué la chambre pour une semaine.

\- L'hôtel ne peut pas accueillir des étrangers pour plus de deux nuits d'affilée.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pas grave, je suis sûre que je trouverai quelqu'un pour m'héberger. Graham m'a dit qu'il y avait de la place chez lui ...

\- Même pas vingt-quatre heure que vous êtes là et vous appelez déjà mon Shérif par son prénom ?

\- Je vous appellerais bien Regina mais nous n'avons pas encore passé une nuit ensemble Madame le Maire ..

\- Vous av...

Les lèvres peintes d'un rouge rosé se pincèrent comme si elle devait s'empêcher de répliquer en présence d'Henry sur lesquels ses yeux dérivèrent un instant. Emma profita du moment pour détailler le tailleur que la brune avait choisi ce matin là sans faire l'effort de la moindre discrétion et l'autre allait certainement lui en faire la remarque quand la sonnette de la porte du restaurant l'y fit jeter un regard désintéressé.

Mais ce qu'elle y vit manqua la faire gronder, toute idée de flirter avec sa femme oubliée à l'instant même où Mary Margarett Blanchard passa le seuil de l'établissement. Pourtant, la colère avait beau être intense, la jeune femme se surprit à ne pas ressentir l'habituelle rage froide de la magie noire qui la suppliait de tuer sa mère depuis longtemps déjà. Le manque la fit grimacer de dégoût au moment même où l'institutrice posa un regard intéressé sur elle. Les yeux si semblables aux siens brillaient d'une honnêteté qui lui donna envie de vomir et la blonde repoussa par réflexe l'assiette qu'elle avait été en train de déguster avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Visiblement l'intéressée n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer et Emma dut lever un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'elle sorte de son silence interloqué.

\- Graham n'est pas le seul habitant de ma ville que vous ayez croisé hier soir Miss Swan ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle vaguement en observant Henry aller saluer son institutrice avant de sortir du restaurant pour aller se poster près de la Mercedes noire de sa mère certainement fâché après elles deux.

L'agacement qui avait coloré sa réponse alluma quelque chose de semblable dans le regard intensément fixé sur elle. Elle savait que son comportement avait soulevé des questions que l'autre brûlait de poser. Après tout, rares étaient ceux à qui Snow White inspirait ce genre de réaction et Regina devait sentir le besoin de partager son antipathie avec elle. D'ailleurs les yeux d'ébène balayèrent brièvement la table à laquelle elle était installée comme si elle avait été tentée d'y prendre une place.

A l'extérieur, elle croisa un autre regard curieux. Celui d'Henry qui les observait depuis le trottoir où il attendait sagement la sortie de sa mère adoptive.

\- Vous devriez faire sécuriser les mines, se rappela-t-elle soudain.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda bien évidement le Maire.

\- Je sais pas, hier j'y suis passée et l'accès m'avait l'air facile. Henry les a mentionnées l'autre jour, vous devriez faire attention, un accident est vite arrivé.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ?

\- Des menaces ? répéta-t-elle sincèrement étonnée. Non, je suis pas là pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes vous encore là Miss Swan ? Et que faisiez-vous hier en pleine nuit aux mines ?

La première question avait faillit lui faire répondre un " vous " plus que facile mais la suite étira ses lèvres d'un sourire en coin.

\- Du tourisme, répondit-elle avec le plus de sarcasme qu'elle put.

La fureur qu'elle avait cherché tomba sur le visage parfait aussi implacablement qu'une chape de plomb. Quelque chose qui réveilla un vieux désir enfoui au fond de ses souvenirs. Celui de ses premiers jours à Storybrook, oui ...

\- Je dois y aller, se déroba-t-elle pourtant. Et je crois que votre fils est en train de perdre patience.

La mention d'Henry parvint à distraire suffisamment la brune pour qu'elle puisse en profiter pour s'enfuir, bondissant de la table en direction de la porte qui donnait sur la partie hôtel du Bed&Breakfast.

\- Miss Swan !

Par habitude sûrement, le nom l'immobilisa, son corps déjà tourné à moitié vers celle qui venait de l'appeler quand elle parvint à s'arrêter. A côté de la table où elle avait été, la sorcière l'observait avec un mélange de condescendance et d'envie qui la laissa muette, uniquement capable de lui adresser un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre pour aller s'écrouler derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Elle tremblait réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait envie de dévaler les marches qu'elle venait d'escalader et enlever celle que son corps et son âme réclamait.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, se répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

La femme qui se trouvait deux étages en dessous ne la laisserait jamais la prendre dans ses bras comme elle avait envie de le faire ...

.

.

Il était tard lorsqu'elle se réveilla, groggy d'un sommeil agité qui était loin d'avoir pu être réparateur. Dix huit heures indiquait son téléphone qui n'avait bientôt plus de batterie. Vingt ans qu'elle avait vécu sans, elle ne savait même plus à quoi il pourrait lui servir quand aujourd'hui elle n'avait même pas le numéro de la seule personne à qui elle voulait parler ...

Sous la douche brûlante qu'elle prit dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel, la jeune femme décida que son plan d'action inclurait le Shérif. Pas parce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais parce que le coeur qui battait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet lui assurait une obéissance sans faille. Et il lui fallait agir vite si elle ne voulait pas être contrecarrée par le Maire et surtout avant que la brune ne découvre qu'elle n'était plus en possession du précieux organe qui lui donnait toute puissance sur le chasseur.

\- Hey ! s'annonça-t-elle à l'intéressé qu'elle trouva penché au dessus d'un tas de feuilles.

Les rapports de police, se rappela-t-elle avec une grimace. Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui manquerait jamais ...

\- Bonsoir Emma ! Un problème ?

\- Non, non, j'ai acheté de quoi manger et je me demandais si tu voulais partager ? proposa-t-elle en montrant le sac en papier de nourriture à emporter qu'elle avait prise au Granny's.

Son offre fut brièvement analysée tandis qu'elle se reprochait de l'avoir tutoyé mais l'ancien soldat ne parut pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de lui faire signe d'approcher avec son stylo bille. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas eu à écrire à l'aide d'autre chose qu'une plume ? Pas un stylo plume, une _véritable_ plume ...

\- Alors, la ville te plait ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand chose, mentit-elle facilement en avalant une bouchée de frittes encore chaudes. Dis moi ... Est-ce que tu as vu le Maire aujourd'hui ?

\- Au Granny's ce matin mais je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas de temps à lui accorder.

La réponse la fit sourire. Avait-il conscience de la nature forcée de ses aveux ? Elle avait beau ne pas tenir le cœur du chasseur dans sa main, l'organe l'avait visiblement reconnue comme sa nouvelle maîtresse puisque son propriétaire ne semblait pas pouvoir lui mentir.

\- Tu devrais jouer aux fléchettes, tenta-t-elle prudemment par curiosité.

Un instant les yeux d'un bleu presque gris l'observèrent avec une confusion presque attendrissante avant que le Shérif ne lui adresse un signe de tête et se lève pour s'approcher de la cible dont il décrocha les petites flèches. Elle était encore en train de l'observer s'exécuter avec diligence quand un bruit de talons lui fit tendre l'oreille. Ici ou dans la forêt enchantée, le pas n'avait pas changé et l'idée que Regina puisse rendre visite à son homme à tout faire ralluma immédiatement la flamme de sa jalousie.

\- Graham !

L'urgence avec laquelle le prénom avait claqué la fit pourtant se redresser prête à n'importe quelle éventualité. La brune avait les traits tirés lorsqu'elle passa la porte du bureau où elle s'engouffra avec l'air d'y avoir droit de vie et de mort.

\- Henry a encore disp... Miss Swan ?

Le regard sombre s'était alourdi d'un orage supplémentaire lorsqu'il s'était posé sur l'intéressée.

\- Henry a disparu ? préféra-t-elle répondre.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici, le bureau du Sh...

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? la coupa-t-elle.

Après tout le chemin qu'elles avaient fait pour retrouver Henry, il était hors de question qu'elle le perde encore ou qu'elle voit Regina se morfondre pour d'autres raisons.

\- Je ... Au repas, sembla se décider l'autre. Il est monté dans sa chambre après le repas.

\- Vous êtes sortie ?

\- Non, je travaillais, j'allais me c...

\- Donc il a du filer en douce pendant que vous étiez dans votre bureau. Est-ce que vous avez pensé à sécuriser les mines comme je vous l'avais dit ?

\- J'ai envoyé des agents dans la journée, ils ont installé de nouvelles barrières ... Pourquoi ? Mon fils vous avait-il parlé de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, juste un pressentiment ... Retrouver les gens c'est mon métier, j'ai le nez pour ça ...

Un instant la brune l'observa d'un œil critique avant de retourner son attention sur le Shérif qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les doigts crispés sur une fléchette.

\- Et bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aider le Maire, Graham ? le força-t-elle à sortir de sa torpeur.

Bien que dilué, l'ordre fit son effet, l'intéressé abandonnant immédiatement ce qu'il avait été en train de faire pour aller enfiler son blouson en cuir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit en particulier où il pourrait être allé ? Quelqu'un chez qui il aurait pu se rendre ? l'entendit-elle demander comme un automate.

\- On a déjà passé en revue ces questions Graham, trancha la plus âgée avec l'air de perdre son peu de patience. Je suis passée au restaurant et au parc, mais il n'y était pas ...

\- Alors peut être qu'il faudrait aller interroger la seule personne à qui il a l'air de se confier ?

\- Le docteur Hopper n...

\- Mademoiselle Blanchard, son institutrice, coupa le Shérif qui semblait avoir sa propre idée en tête.

Le nom assombrit un peu plus le Maire de Storybrook qui lui adressa un regard en coin auquel elle répondit avec le plus de neutralité possible. Leur échange fut perturbé par Graham qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie et elle avait l'intention de rester immobile jusqu'à leur départ quand la voix basse de la brune la fit serrer les dents.

\- Miss Swan, vous venez avec nous.

Regina n'avait pas besoin de lui avoir retiré son cœur pour qu'elle se sente obligée d'obéir. Les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon la jeune femme adressa un dernier regard au repas qu'elle n'avait pas fini avant de suivre ceux qui sortaient déjà du commissariat.

La sorcière n'avait tenu à sa présence pour qu'une seule et bonne raison. Satisfaire sa curiosité et les questions qu'elle devait se poser depuis le matin même où elle l'avait vue jeter un regard noir à Snow White. Emma n'avait aucun doute là dessus et l'interrogatoire qu'elle subit dans la voiture du Shérif ne fit que renforcer sa conviction.

\- Où avez-vous croisé Miss Blanchard l'autre jour ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, laissant le silence s'installer suffisamment longtemps pour que l'autre insiste.

\- Miss Swan, je vous ai posé une question.

\- Au Rabbit Hole, inventa-t-elle donc les yeux rivés sur les rues désertes de la ville qu'ils traversaient.

Elle avait choisi la banquette arrière, laissant au Maire le privilège de la place aux côtés du conducteur et surtout celle où elle ne pourrait pas être directement devant elle. C'était déjà assez terrible de se trouver dans le même habitacle, l'odorat envahi par le parfum qui lui donnait envie d'aller enfouir son nez là où elle pourrait le sentir contre la peau de la brune.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle vous laisse un si mauvais souvenir ?

\- En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ?

\- J'estime que je me suis montrée plutôt indulgente avec vous Miss Swan, ce serait idiot d ...

\- Je ne l'aime pas, coupa-t-elle les menaces qui n'allaient pas tarder. Parfois on rencontre des gens et on sait dès le premier regard qu'on ne les appréciera pas, c'est comme ça. Vous devez savoir ce que ça fait, vous avez pas l'air d'apprécier grand monde ...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que la remarque avait agacée la brune qu'elle entendit inspirer bruyamment. Elle avait presque le sourire aux lèvres lorsque la berline s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où elle se rappelait avoir aménagé peu de temps après son arrivée dans la ville.

\- Vous venez ? dut à nouveau insister son âme sœur avec un sourire presque méchant.

En silence, elle se contenta de sortir du véhicule, le claquement de la portière seule manifestation de son exaspération avant de suivre les deux autres dans l'immeuble. Au deuxième étage, ce fut Graham qui tapa à la porte qu'ils observèrent tous autant tendus avant que le battant ne s'ouvre. La petite brune avait un air perdu qui s'aggrava quand ses yeux ensommeillés balayèrent leurs trois visages.

\- G... Graham ? Madame le Maire ?

Le regard clair s'attarda sur elle en une question à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, attendant sagement que le Shérif prenne la parole.

\- Mary-Margarett, est-ce que Henry est là ?

L'entrée en matière assombrit la jeune femme et l'inquiétude qu'elle vit sur son visage la fit étouffer un grondement derrière ses dents. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience que cette femme n'était pas celle qui lancerait la malédiction de longs mois plus tard. Mais qu'importe la version d'elle, Emma ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'accepter. Elle l'écouta à peine répondre aux questions de ses acolytes, préférant reporter son attention sur les détails de l'appartement dans lequel on les avait fait entrer.

Les souvenirs affluaient. Les petits déjeuners, les soirées passées dans le salon avec un peu trop d'alcool et les dimanches sur le canapé devant des sitcom qui les faisaient toutes deux rires. Quelque chose de nouveau était en train d'attaquer son estomac. Elle se sentait trahie. La réalisation la fit frissonner, dents serrées lorsqu'elle fit volte face pour observer l'interrogatoire.

\- ... endroit où il aimait aller alors qu'il n'y était pas autorisé ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait dit à personne d'autre ...

Mains dans les poches de son blouson où elle pouvait sentir le poids presque rassurant de la dague accrochée au revers du cuir, Emma s'étonna de la force avec laquelle elle avait besoin de lutter contre l'envie qui lui commandait de s'en servir pour mettre fin aux jours de l'institutrice. L'arme avait-elle encore ce pouvoir de tentation ou était-ce _elle_ ?

Peu désireuse de le découvrir, la blonde se força à trouver une distraction, frissonnant pour une toute autre raison lorsque son regard tomba sur celle qui avait visiblement été en train de l'observer. Les sourcils parfaitement dessinés se froncèrent et elle mit un instant encore à comprendre pourquoi le visage aux traits parfaits s'était bardé d'un masque qui aurait pu l'intimider quelques années plus tôt. Impossible que l'autre ait raté la haine qui l'avait animée l'instant d'avant.

\- ... bien la librairie où Henry m'a dit que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il aille.

La simple mention les tira de leur affrontement silencieux. La librairie c'était là où se terrait Maléfique. Un dragon était définitivement le genre de preuve irréfutable que cherchait Henry ... Mais comment aurait-il eu vent de sa présence là bas ? Non, c'était impossible tenta-t-elle de se rassurer tandis que la mère adoptive de son fils se pressait déjà sur ses talons hauts.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rappeler Graham à l'ordre, se contentant de dévaler les escaliers exigus à la suite de la brune qui était déjà en train de démarrer la berline du commissariat lorsqu'elle déboula dans la rue.

\- Att...

\- Non, la coupa l'autre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un Shérif inutile.

\- _Attendez-moi,_ précisa-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la vieille voiture.

Un instant le regard sombre la jaugea avec gravité mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle n'avait pas de magie à sa disposition pour l'éjecter de la Ford ... Pas non plus la moindre once pour battre le dragon qui se trouvait peut être au sous sol de la bibliothèque. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de foncer dans les rues désertes les doigts crispés sur le volant en vieux cuir limé.

\- Il n'est pas là, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer malgré elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez Miss Swan ?

Et quand bien même, pourquoi auraient-elles du s'inquiéter de sa présence dans une bibliothèque ? Regina avait-elle conscience de ça ou avait-elle oublié toute prudence face au danger ?

\- Une intuition, répondit-elle donc simplement.

Mais son honnêteté ne fut récompensée que d'un soupir suffisant, le moteur de la berline grondant un peu plus sous les talons aiguilles qui s'y plantèrent avec détermination. Elle était en train de tenter de se souvenir si elle était déjà laissée conduire par la brune quand l'intéressée mit halte à leur voyage en un crissement de pneus digne de réveiller l'intégralité du quartier.

Cette fois elle ne se pressa pas pour suivre la femme qui trouva porte close. Évidemment. Comment le gamin aurait-il fait pour entrer dans le bâtiment sans l'une des clefs que Regina extirpa de son sac à main ? Elle aurait du la suivre mais au lieu de ça, la jeune femme se contenta de rester sur le seuil du bâtiment, observant l'autre filer droit vers l'ascenseur lui aussi verrouillé. Un instant la brune sembla réfléchir et Emma se prépara à lui interdire de descendre. Elle l'assommerait si besoin mais hors de question que la femme qu'elle aimait se lance dans une mission suicide à la rencontre d'un dragon effarouché.

\- Il n'est pas là, répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée quand les perles d'ébène retombèrent sur elle.

\- Où alors ?!

L'exaspération qui avait filtré dans les deux mots se manifesta par un piétinement presque enfantin et la blonde se détourna vivement pour cacher son sourire attendri. Mais le regard clair perdit de son éclat lorsqu'il croisa celui qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la rue. L'homme appuyé sur sa canne lui adressa un sourire qui la fit frémir et elle ne mit pas plus d'un instant à abandonner le Maire qui s'était engouffrée dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

\- Monsieur Gold, ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Nous nous connaissons ? eut-il l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Oui.

Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais perdu ses souvenirs lors de la première malédiction et les yeux qui se plissèrent avec suspicion lui confirmèrent ses doutes.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'entendre votre nom, Miss ... ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? répondit-elle à la place.

\- Madame le Maire a-t-elle mit en place un couvre feu pour ses citoyens ?

Le regard du Ténébreux alla se perdre derrière elle mais un coup d'oeil jeté par dessus son épaule lui confirma que l'intéressée n'était toujours pas sortie du bâtiment.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est Henry ?

\- Henry ? Depuis quand le Maire fait-elle confiance à des étrangers en ce qui concerne son fils ?

Il y avait un sourire qui ne lui plut pas sur les lèvres fines du crocodile. Quelque chose qui lui rappela tant et si bien le sorcier qu'elle avait côtoyé ces dernières années que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

\- Où est-il ? gronda-t-elle à présent persuadée qu'il avait la réponse.

\- Pas la moindre idée, mentit-il effrontément.

\- Vous savez Gold, je sais toujours quand quelqu'un me ment ... Et vous ? Je serai prête à parier tout ce que j'ai que vous êtes en train de le faire ...

\- Intuitive, jeune inconnue. Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ? Donnez-moi votre nom et je vous dirai ce que je sais ...

Le sorcier était parvenu à faire sonner son offre comme une menace et elle avait beau ne plus avoir de magie, quelque chose d'aussi puissant gronda en elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'elle se saisit de la dague qui avait été cachée dans son blouson pour la plaquer sur le cou de celui dont elle portait le nom. Une horreur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de voir dans ses yeux fit son apparition et elle eut un rire. Voilà ce que Regina avait du voir de près lorsqu'elle lui avait arraché l'arme des tréfonds de ses entrailles.

\- À genoux, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il cette fois avec une peur emplie d'animosité.

\- Ton maître. À genoux j'ai dit.

\- La dague n'a aucun pouvoir dans un monde sans magie.

\- Crois moi, je vais remédier à ce petit souci et si tu ne veux pas que je te demande bien pire le jour où ça arrivera, _obéis_.

Un instant encore l'intéressé l'observa en silence avec une haine qui aurait pu en faire flancher bien d'autres mais la blonde ne scia pas. Elle n'était plus une simple chasseuse de primes. Plus une orpheline avec des insécurités. Elle était Lieutenant d'une armée invaincue. Elle était Reine et la femme de la plus puissante des sorcières.

\- _À genoux_ , répéta-t-elle sans appel.

Cette fois l'ordre fut obéi, le Ténébreux tombant en position encore à moitié appuyé sur la canne dans laquelle elle donna un coup de pied. Elle avait tendu une main sur son col pour prévenir la chute mais le sorcier n'eut pas l'air de lui en être reconnaissant constata-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Mon nom est Emma Swan, offrit-elle gracieusement. Je suis la Sauveuse que tu attendais depuis vingt-huit ans. Maintenant dis moi où est Henry.

\- Archibald Hopper l'a vu entrer dans l'hôtel de Madame Lucas.

Évidement ... Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre l'homme qui venait de lui donner l'information, elle se serait certainement laissée aller à lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était bête de ne pas avoir pensé que le gamin voudrait la voir. Encore une fois. Personne n'y avait pensé, sautant directement aux pires conclusions ...

\- Miss Swan ?

Ce que Gold n'était pas parvenu à faire, le Maire le fit en deux mots, la sortant immédiatement de la transe dans laquelle sa colère l'avait plongée. Emma lâcha précipitamment l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue, se hâtant de cacher la dague dans le revers de son blouson en cuir mais le regard sombre qui s'y fixa immédiatement l'avertit que l'autre avait tout vu. Mais pas tout entendu à en croire la façon dont Regina avait un air perdu qui lui pinça le cœur.

\- Henry est à l'hôtel, s'empressa-t-elle donc de l'informer. Il a du vouloir m'y rejoindre ...

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, la brune l'observant interdite la rejoindre à pas mesurés jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'à un mètre de distance. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, elle était toujours aussi belle, la nuit épousant sa silhouette comme un second manteau qui lui allait à la perfection.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de sortir de sa torpeur et avec un signe de tête en direction de la Ford dont le moteur n'avait même pas eu le temps de refroidir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La question qui lui était à nouveau posée la fit sourire tristement. Regina ne croirait pas un traître mot de la vérité qu'elle demandait. Aussi choisit-elle de rester silencieuse, prenant la place du conducteur dans la voiture qui les attendait. Bien sûr, la brune la suivit sans hésiter, s'engouffrant à la place passager qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt sans prendre la peine de répéter la question à laquelle elle avait refusé de répondre.

Du coin de l'œil Emma l'observa en pleine réflexion. Qu'était-elle en train de s'imaginer ? Ce qu'elle avait vu la poussait certainement à une plus grande prudence avec elle mais comment réagirait-elle ? Elle irait sûrement voir Gold pour obtenir des réponses mais elle doutait qu'il les lui fournirait ...

\- Regardez la route, fut-elle ordonnée quand son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps.

Elle obéit avec un petit rire, garant la berline quelques secondes plus tard aux côtés de la coccinelle dans laquelle Regina se fit apparemment un plaisir de cogner sa portière. Et même ça ne parvint pas à lui ôter le sourire qu'elle portait à la vue du visage parfait crispé par la frustration ...

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Ruby s'étouffa dans son café corsé au whisky quand elle les vit emprunter les escaliers qui montaient aux chambres ensemble et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Voilà une rumeur qu'elle aurait aimé entendre se répandre dans la ville mais aucune chance quand dans quelques minutes Regina redescendrait avec leurs fils ...

\- Miss Swan ? fut-elle arrêtée alors qu'elle sortait sa clef d'une poche de son blouson.

La brune observait le morceau de cuir avec suspicion mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la rassurer, Regina reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si cette chose vous appartient, vous devez savoir qui _je_ suis.

Elle ne faisait pas qu'allusion au titre de Méchante Reine comprit-elle à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Regina s'apprêtait à lui promettre d'abattre le véritable courroux dont elle était capable sur elle.

\- Et si je savais ?

La menace qui allait suivre tomba sur le visage de la brune en un parfait maquillage de guerre, un masque qui la saisit aux tripes et retourna de désir son estomac quand l'autre s'approcha pour la confronter.

\- Henry est à moi Miss Swan. Et aucune dague ne pourra jamais vous donner des droits sur lui, c'est bien clair ? Que j'apprenne que vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour me le reprendre et vous saurez sans aucun doute _qui je suis_.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait peur qu'elle s'allie à Gold pour reprendre tous les droits qu'elle avait acquis au moment de l'adoption d'Henry. Un instant elle envisagea de lui expliquer qu'elle aurait préféré mourir qu'utiliser la dague à de tels desseins mais elle ne savait pas ce que Regina aurait fait de cette information.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, finit-elle par s'arracher à la contemplation des lèvres plissées en un rictus agressif. Vous êtes la mère d'Henry et je ne me permettrai jamais d'y changer quoi que ce soit ... En revanche, si vous ne reculez pas, je ne réponds plus de mes actes et je doute que vous souhaitiez que vos cris alertent le gamin qui est sans doute à l'intérieur ...

\- Mes c...

Les pupilles qui se dilatèrent furent le seul indice que l'autre avait finalement compris son insinuation et elle allait sans doute répliquer d'une insulte de son cru quand, comme pour lui donner raison, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la petite silhouette.

\- Emma ? Maman ?

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait rien fait pour retenir le gamin, se contentant d'observer, mains dans les poches, sa mère adoptive le sermonner à voix basse. Henry avait levé un regard empli d'espoir quand elle s'était finalement approchée, déçu l'instant d'après par son intervention.

\- Ta mère a raison gamin. Ne fais plus jamais ce genre de choses.

Et elle avait beau avoir pris sa défense, Regina avait continué à l'observer avec méfiance, une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'en empare.

\- Nous continuerons notre ... Conversation, demain. Dans mon bureau à onze heures, avait-elle finit par répondre à un de ses haussements de sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas tenté de se dérober au rendez-vous. C'était une occasion supplémentaire de voir le Maire en tête à tête au lieu de tourner en rond dans une ville où elle ne savait quoi faire. Le cœur serré, elle avait écouté leurs pas descendre les escaliers de l'hôtel et observé les deux silhouettes disparaître dans la voiture du Shérif que Regina s'était visiblement appropriée. Elle avait eu envie de rentrer avec eux. Envie de la famille qui lui appartenait mais ne pouvait pas encore réclamer ...

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était finalement endormie les yeux rivés à une illustration de la Méchante Reine dans le livre de contes qu'Henry lui avait laissé. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il était déjà tard mais son cœur avait fait un bond à la perspective du rendez-vous qui l'attendait avant son repas de midi et elle était même arrivée en avance à la Mairie où la secrétaire l'avait regardé d'une air suspicieux s'avancer vers elle deux gobelets de café en main.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Maire à onze heures.

\- Je sais mais il y a eu un imprévu ...

Elle allait demander de quel genre d'imprévu il s'agissait lorsque le timbre de voix de la brune traversa la porte de son bureau en un grondement qui la fit frémir. Si Regina était en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, elle voulait être aux premières loges et ses jambes bondirent avant qu'elle en ait pu être dissuadée par l'employée de mairie.

\- ... menaces comme si ...

\- Oh ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, minauda-t-elle par dessus la colère qui l'avait empoignée à la vue de Gold assis dans un fauteuil devant le bureau où Regina, debout, avait deux poings posés.

\- Miss Swan ...

\- Oh non, Miss Swan a raison, rebondit Gold. Les règles ont changé Madame le Maire que vous le vouliez ou non et il est trop tard pour revoir votre stratégie.

Les dents serrées, la blonde se contenta d'approcher pour déposer un des gobelets brûlants sur le bureau en bois laqué, échangeant un bref regard avec la propriétaire des lieux avant de se laisser choir aux côté de Gold auquel elle fit signe de continuer de parler. L'idiot dut sans doute penser que l'encouragement les plaçait du même côté et elle le vit reprendre sa superbe avec un plaisir malsain.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Madame le Maire, pourrais-je avoir la dernière clef de la bibliothèque ?

Avalant une gorgée de liquide noir, la blonde s'efforça de demeurer impassible. Gold n'avait qu'une seule et bonne raison de s'inquiéter de la bibliothèque et elle dut lui reconnaître le mérite d'être réactif. La veille, elle lui avait promis le retour de la magie et avec elle, une domination encore plus implacable encore. Or, c'était au tréfonds du dragon qui résidait dans ses sous sols que reposait la réponse à ce dilemme. Le Ténébreux avait donc l'intention de s'en emparer avant elle et de la détruire.

Courageux de sa part mais totalement inutile.

\- ... S'il vous plaît, l'entendit-elle rajouter comme l'autre ne répondait pas.

Les yeux clairs bondirent vers la brune dont le visage crispé trahissait une colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Gold, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre dire à la place aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama l'intéressé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût. J'attendrai votre colis.

Emma ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention tandis qu'il se relevait déjà, appuyé sur sa canne. Les perles d'ébène tombèrent sur elle et elle eut un frisson en réalisant que c'était sur elle que le courroux de la sorcière allait s'abattre. Mais ça, elle était capable d'endurer ... Entendre quelqu'un forcer la main de sa femme devant elle en revanche ... Le Ténébreux avait déjà atteint le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

\- Gold !

Elle ne se retourna pas pour s'assurer qu'il s'était immobilisé, trahi par l'absence du martèlement de sa canne sur le sol en marbre. Toujours debout, Regina abaissa à nouveau son regard sur elle et elle eut un sourire en coin, laissant l'autre attendre quelques secondes de plus pendant qu'elle admirait les courbes moulées dans une robe noire qu'elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir soulever.

\- La prochaine fois que " s'il vous plaît " sort de votre bouche en présence du Maire, je ferai en sorte que ce soient les derniers mots que vous prononciez.

Le silence tendu qui suivit la fit sourire mais le Ténébreux n'osa visiblement pas répliquer, reprenant sa marche quelques secondes plus tard avant que la porte ne soit claquée derrière lui.

\- Je n'...

\- Pas besoin d'aide ? anticipa-t-elle. Je sais, mais j'avais envie.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle arriverait à éteindre le brasier colérique qui brûlait dans les orbes d'ébène mais elle avait déjà abandonné l'idée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Emma Swan, se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main qui ne fut pas saisie. J'ai beaucoup de titres mais aucun qui devrait vous inquiéter.

\- Et pourtant depuis votre arrivée, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vous ne causiez un désordre ...

\- Et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour Henry, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Ce garçon est votre fils.

Ce n'était pas suffisant comprit-elle au regard qui continua de l'observer avec un froid raisonnement. Elle aurait pu déterminer le moment exact où la sorcière renonça à tout semblant, les yeux d'ébène s'assombrissant d'avantage en une menace qui la fit frissonner.

\- Vous détenez, il me semble, quelque chose qui m'appartient, Miss Swan ...

Donc elle avait vu que le cœur de son Shérif avait disparu. Emma ne chercha même pas à cacher son regard lorsqu'il alla effleurer la boîte ouvragée qu'elle savait désormais vide.

\- Et ?

\- Et je veux le récupérer. Maintenant.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible Madame le Maire.

\- À quoi vous sert-il ?

\- À ce que vous ne vous en serviez pas, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Le pari était risqué. Avouer ce genre de détail c'était montrer à la mère adoptive d'Henry que son contrôle était en train de s'émietter et risquer un courroux d'autant plus terrible. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque la brune se pencha un peu plus vers elle, poings serrés sur son bureau. Au lieu de l'intimider, la démonstration de force serra les muscles de son ventre.

\- Si vous pensez ...

\- Je ne pense rien, l'arrêta-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Je vous ai dit hier que je n'étais pas là pour votre fils ... Et je ne suis pas non plus là pour briser sa malédiction.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Pas une vérité non plus mais elle s'en contenterait.

\- Je vous l'ai dit le premier soir Miss Swan, _ma_ ville, _mes_ règles ... J'exige d'être au courant de ce que vous tramez ... Alors pour la dernière fois ... _Pourquoi êtes vous là_ ?

\- Pour vous.

Cette fois les deux mots lui avaient échappé, se mordant les lèvres avec un temps de retard. En face d'elle les perles d'ébène avaient atteint une noirceur qu'elle ne leur avait que rarement connue.

\- Pour moi ? répéta la voix basse.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence s'étirer quelques secondes encore tandis que la brune avait l'air de réfléchir ... À l'extérieur du bureau la sonnerie d'un téléphone la fit se tendre mais elle se sentit tout de même hocher la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir sur ses mots. Regina ne le permettrait pas. Elle la connaissait bien trop pour savoir que nier la vérité ne lui vaudrait que du froid dédain ... Bien trop pour ne pas reconnaître ce qui brilla en un éclair dans les pupilles dilatées.

Elle avait gémi avant même que la sorcière n'attrape le col de son blouson pour l'attirer à elle et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était une course au pouvoir réalisa-t-elle tout de suite. Un moyen pour la mère adoptive d'Henry de retrouver un semblant de contrôle quand tout lui échappait. Et qui était-elle pour lui refuser ce plaisir ? _Leur_ refuser ce plaisir ...

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau sur lequel elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dans leur échange. Consumée par le désir dévorant auquel elle était habituée. Mais elle était la seule comprit-elle l'instant d'après lorsque Regina s'écarta un tant soit peu, les yeux brillants pour l'observer au couvert de ses paupières maquillées d'un brun doré.

\- Ça faisait longtemps hein ? comprit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Mais la brève stupéfaction qui avait coloré son visage fut immédiatement chassée par une colère qui la fit ricaner dans leur prochain baiser. Elle ne fit pas cas des dents qui attaquèrent ses lèvres pour se faire une place dans sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un vieux fantasme réalisa-t-elle quand désir et violence étaient les seules choses qui teintaient leurs gestes.

Pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui provoqua le sifflement de douleur qui fit bondir la brune hors de portée.

\- Merde, pesta-t-elle en réalisant que la main qu'elle avait voulu lever pour agripper l'autre avait renversé le gobelet de café qu'elle avait laissé sur le bureau.

Un instant seulement elle hésita, observant le liquide foncé tacher un document que le Maire avait été en train d'étudier avant de se précipiter de l'autre côté du bureau pour inspecter la cuisse qui avait été touchée. Ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement les bas en nylons tachés et elle allait s'inquiéter à haute voix lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur le revers de la sienne.

\- Où vous croyez-vous ?!

\- J...

Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un flash de confusion dans les yeux encore sombres de désir avant qu'elle ne soit cachée derrière une furie scandalisée. Cette femme n'était pas celle qu'elle connaissait, se rappela-t-elle soudain.

\- Excusez-moi Majesté, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-elle faussement.

Le titre fronça les sourcils de l'intéressée qui s'apprêtait certainement à répliquer quand elle coupa toute tentative en un baiser bien plus féroce que ceux qui lui avaient été offerts un instant plus tôt. Les mains qu'elle leva pour encadrer le visage aux cheveux courts furent immédiatement recouvertes de celles de son âme sœur dont elle sentit les ongles s'arrimer à sa peau.

Qu'importe, décida-t-elle. Regina lui rendait ses assauts coup pour coup, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et si l'idée de laisser le Maire se complaire dans une fausse impression de supériorité lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il en était à présent hors de question réalisa-t-elle. Cette femme lui appartenait, lui avait offert son âme et son corps suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle le connaisse par cœur.

Elle vivait un vieux fantasme. Un de ceux dont elle avait bien trop souvent rêvé après son arrivée à Storybrook et cette fois aucune chance qu'elle laisse une quelconque conscience morale l'arrêter. La brune émit une protestation étranglée quand elle la souleva, des dents cherchant à punir son sourire quand les jambes vinrent automatiquement l'enserrer.

\- R... Reposez-moi, tenta d'ordonner sa femme lorsque ses lèvres meurtries migrèrent dans son cou où elle s'efforça de ne pas marquer la peau où elle goûtait à son nouveau parfum.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Regina n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle la repose à en croire le corps qui tremblait contre elle et le gémissement qu'elle lui arracha en allant la plaquer contre la fenêtre ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Mais elle qui s'attendait à plus de protestations, fut surprise des ongles qui se contentèrent de griffer un chemin sur le cuir de son blouson et jusque dans sa nuque où il s'enfoncèrent avec plus de véhémence pour la rediriger vers sa bouche.

Emma lui accorda le droit dominer leur baiser, préférant celui de glisser une main sous la robe noire où ses doigts caressèrent brièvement un porte jarretelles avant d'aller effleurer le tissu satiné d'un sous vêtements. Le premier contact fit carrément bondir la brune, l'arrachant à elle et elle l'observa fascinée gémir tête renversée contre la vitre lorsque son pouce retraça toute la longueur de son sexe.

Les perles d'ébène étaient plus noires que jamais quand elles se reportèrent sur elle. Il y avait du désir et de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la furie. Des émotions qu'elle avait déjà vues passer dans les yeux de son amante mais jamais réunies en un seul mélange.

\- Finissez ce que vous avez commencé Miss Swan ou quittez ma ville.

 _Quittez ma vie_ , entendit-elle car l'un dans l'autre les deux ordres se confondaient et la perspective d'un tel ultimatum la fit gronder. Le son qui sortit de la bouche de la brune lorsqu'elle la lâcha aurait pu la faire rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue. Ses gestes flirtaient avec la violence quand elle l'empoigna d'une main de fer pour la faire pivoter et écarter d'un coup de pieds le fauteuil en cuir qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le bureau où elle la plaqua.

\- Miss ...

Les deux mains baguées du Maire avaient claqué sur la surface en bois brillant mais ce fut en un gémissement que la réplique mourut au moment où elle écarta le tissu trempé pour plonger en elle. La blonde dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire de la façon dont son amante étouffa les prochains cris qui voulaient s'échapper. De toute manière les muscles qui s'étaient déjà refermés sur ses doigts étaient un indice suffisant du degré de plaisir qu'elle était en train de lui donner.

\- Non ! réussit-elle pourtant à la faire crier quand elle s'immobilisa pour venir se plaquer un peu plus contre elle.

Le corps de la brune était brûlant, presque malléable quand elle la poussa à se cambrer pour suivre la courbe du sien. Sa main libre quitta la hanche qu'elle avait maintenue pour aller enfermer quelques mèches de soie courtes et enfouir son nez là où elle avait l'habitude de sentir le parfum de sa Reine. Pourtant son ton était loin d'être tendre quand elle reprit, ses mots accompagnés de lents mais puissants va-et-viens qui faisaient trembler l'autre.

\- Vous n'avez plus l'air si sûre de vous Regina ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait vraiment si longtemps que ça que personne ne vous avait touchée comme ça ?

L'intéressée émit un grondement animal qui la fit frémir, le manque de réponse réveillant de plus belle sa jalousie.

\- C'est pas ce pauvre petit Graham qui ferait l'affaire hein ? Vingt-huit ans à s'en contenter et regarde à quoi tu en es réduite ...

La dernière phrase qui lui avait échappée fit se tendre d'avantage son amante dont une main vola sur celle qui avait tenu ses cheveux pour y planter des ongles manucurés. Un instant la blonde observa fascinée la façon dont sa peau blêmît avant que le sang n'afflue. Mais si son insulte avait visiblement agacé le Maire, elle était bien trop affectée pour lui en tenir d'avantage rigueur et ce fut au tour d'Emma de gémir quand son âme sœur précipita ses hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts.

Abandonnant les mèches courtes, la jeune femme préféra passer un bras autour du torse qu'elle ramena contre le sien, sa main libre se refermant sur un sein par dessus les épaisseurs de tissu. Mais ses gestes avaient beau être violents, ce n'était pas elle qui menait la danse réalisa-t-elle avec une moue. Non, Regina avait plutôt l'air de se servir d'elle tel un objet ... C'était l'impression qu'elle donnait en tout cas quand une main agrippa avec autorité sa mâchoire pour précipiter leurs bouches en un baiser exigeant.

Elle fut presque déçue de la façon dont la brune se tendit en silence lorsque son orgasme la terrassa, les hanches se précipitant un peu plus violemment sur ses doigts avant que tout ne s'arrête. Un peu comme le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Un instant, elles avaient été en train de se battre en un duel qu'Emma aurait volontiers perdu et celui d'après, elle était repoussée comme une malpropre. Dans son élan, la jeune femme manqua tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir contre lequel elle prit finalement appui tandis que l'autre se tournait pour lui faire face.

Cheveux en bataille, rouge à lèvres brouillé et regard encore brillant de plaisir, la brune était splendide à lui en faire étouffer un gémissement. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Aucun indice dans les perles d'ébène qui la couvait avec incandescence. Regina avait l'air d'avoir hâte de la toucher à son tour mais il n'y avait aucune trace du désir plus profond auquel elle était habituée.

\- Déshabillez-vous.

L'ordre délivré avec froideur la fit frissonner. En face d'elle, le Maire s'appuya un peu plus contre son bureau. Pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber ou pour se retenir d'intervenir, elle ne savait pas. Précautionneusement, la blonde finit par obéir, remarquant la façon dont les perles sombres s'attardèrent un instant de trop sur le blouson en cuir dont elle se débarrassa en premier. Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'il contenait la dague du Ténébreux ...

Mais l'instant d'après, elle avait à nouveau l'attention totale de la brune dont les lèvres se pincèrent quand elle ôta son pull et fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes et jusqu'aux bottes qui lui résistèrent brièvement.

\- Les sous-vêtements aussi, précisa la sorcière lorsqu'elle se fut immobilisée.

En face d'elle, Regina était toujours intégralement habillée nota-t-elle. C'était une question de pouvoir se rappela-t-elle avec un frisson avant d'obéir, balayant la pièce d'un regard gêné lorsque celui de la brune l'observa d'un oeil critique. Pourquoi était-elle timide ? Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur la brune ... Elle avait redressé ses épaules lorsqu'un petit rire dans le creux de son oreille la fit sursauter mais se força à serrer les dents pour ne pas intervenir quand un doigt traça un chemin de son menton jusqu'en dessous de son nombril en une ligne droite parfaite.

\- Sur le bureau, fut le prochain ordre.

\- Comment ? tint-elle à savoir.

Elle s'était attendue à l'entendre demander qu'elle lui tourne le dos mais la réponse toujours aussi froide la dérangea.

\- Vous êtes une grande fille Miss Swan, vous devez bien vous en douter ...

Et parce qu'elle refusait de lui accorder tout ce qu'elle voulait, l'intéressée se percha sur la surface froide en lui faisant face. Pourtant, sa position lui valut un petit sourire en coin détaché. Donc, elle avait fait exactement ce que Regina avait attendu d'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en avant, étouffant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main écarta brutalement ses jambes pour que le corps de la brune puisse se faire une place au plus près du sien.

Cette fois, elle sentit son estomac se serrer lorsqu'elle croisa les perles d'ébènes. Elle connaissait ce regard. Ne l'avait jamais vu dirigé vers elle mais maintes fois vers des ennemis, des inconnus ... Elle avait beau de ne pas avoir la moindre once de magie à sa disposition, la Méchante Reine la toisait depuis les hauteurs où la perchaient ses talons aiguilles. La main qui se posa avec une fausse douceur entre ses seins y caressa brièvement la peau qu'elle avait sûrement envie de transpercer avant de remonter avec une lenteur fascinée jusqu'à sa gorge où les doigts se recourbèrent en un geste familier. Aujourd'hui, aucune magie pour broyer sa trachée mais la sorcière n'appliqua pas pour autant plus de force que nécessaire, le contact léger mais suffisamment menaçant.

\- Je pourrais vous tuer, l'informa-t-elle d'ailleurs d'une voix posée.

\- Je sais mais Henry ...

Cette fois la main resserra brièvement son emprise sur sa gorge, la faisant étouffer le reste de sa phrase.

\- Ne mêlez pas mon fils à votre histoire ridicule, la prévint la brune dont les lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Pourtant elle lui furent arrachées dès qu'elle tenta de s'en emparer. Regina avait beau la tenir en joue, le corps encore habillé qu'elle sentait contre sa peau nue, le regard brûlant qui la dévorait sans la toucher l'avait mise à fleur de peau. Le nez qu'elle sentit effleurer la courbe de sa joue la fit violemment frissonner, autant que la voix qui raisonna dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Je dois avouer que vous m'avez fait peur Miss Swan ... Je ne suis pas une grande fan de l'inconnu mais je m'inquiétais pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Quelle bien piètre Sauveuse vous faites là, à la merci de la première venue ...

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était définitivement pas la première venue mais pendant sa tirade Regina l'avait allongée sur le bureau, son corps accompagnant le sien pour s'assurer de rester toujours au dessus d'elle et toute pensée cohérente la quitta lorsque plusieurs doigts allèrent l'empaler. Le mouvement lui aurait certainement fait mal si elle n'avait pas déjà été trempée aussi son cri se colora-t-il plus de plaisir que de douleur.

\- Chut, gronda pourtant immédiatement l'autre.

Ses dents claquèrent de la force avec laquelle elle s'appliqua à obéir.

\- C'est bien Miss Swan, se moqua d'ailleurs l'autre. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter si vous êtes aussi obéissante que ça.

La condescendance la fit jeter un regard noir sur celle qui l'observait avec une fascination malsaine mais rien ne suivit. Rien mis à part le mouvement impitoyable entre ses jambes que la brune appuya de ses hanches à en faire gémir le bureau aussi fort qu'elle avait envie de pouvoir le faire.

Ses tentatives d'obtenir un baiser furent systématiquement repoussée par la main qui était restée sur sa gorge tout comme elle fut interdite d'un grondement sourd de passer les bras autour de ses épaules. Aussi fut-elle presque étonnée qu'elle la laisse entourer ses hanches de deux jambes avec lesquelles elle attira encore un peu plus à elle sa femme. Son corps se cambra, cherchant le moindre contact avec le corps qui flottait hors d'atteinte au dessus d'elle. Elle avait besoin de plus. D'une profondeur, d'une humanité que les yeux presque noirs qui la couvaient ne pouvaient pas lui donner.

Emma se résolut à fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant au contact un peu trop violent, l'accentuant même en allant à la rencontre des doigts qui frappaient en un combat qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Elle ne réussit pas totalement à étouffer le prochain gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu de la robe noire effleurer la pointe de ses seins qui réclamaient la moindre attention.

\- Qu'importe celle à qui vous pensez Miss Swan, je serai toujours meilleure qu'elle, l'entendit-elle murmurer avec véhémence dans son oreille comme si elle avait eu accès à ses pensées. _Regardez moi._

Trop habituée à obéir, trop dépassée pour désobéir, la jeune femme s'exécuta pour affronter le regard noir qui resta un instant encore rivé au sien avant de descendre le long de son corps avec une lenteur exagérée. Pourtant elle pouvait presque le sentir, effleurer tout ce que la brune refusait de toucher en une caresse qui aurait pu être agréable si la voix emplie d'arrogance n'avait pas fait son retour un instant plus tard.

\- Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête Miss Swan ... Cette ville m'appartient, ses habitants m'appartiennent, _vous_ m'appartenez. Et cette dague avec laquelle vous vous amusez ?

Elle tremblait comme une feuille réalisa-t-elle lorsque les perles d'ébènes retrouvèrent ses yeux emplis de larmes avec une nouvelle force. Il n'y avait plus rien de la femme qu'elle aimait au fond des orbes brunes mais elle n'aurait pas pu nier le plaisir douloureux que ses doigts parvenaient tout de même à lui tirer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, voulu fermer les yeux et s'imaginer dans les bras de la femme qu'elle avait laissée dans la forêt enchantée mais c'était impossible quand son double presque parfait la tenait en joue.

\- Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de vous la voler puisque _vous_ m'obéissez déjà.

Elle savait ce qui allait venir, se doutait de l'ordre qui allait passer les lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de rouge mais elle tenta quand même de lutter contre le spasme qui secoua ses muscles déjà tendus. Le plaisir était presque trop intense, différent de toutes les autres fois que la Reine avait pu lui offrir. Peut être parce qu'elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle avait demandé la veille de leur mariage, la méchante Reine qui ne donnait que pour le plaisir de prendre ...

\- Et vous allez m'obéir, n'est ce pas ? reprit la voix mielleuse contre ses lèvres en une caresse dangereuse.

Emma fit l'effort de ne pas répondre, hurlant presque, sans considération pour la secrétaire qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bureau, lorsqu'en elle les doigts se recourbèrent pour atteindre un point où ils allèrent frapper sans merci aidés par le va-et-vient des hanches qui tapaient contre elle.

\- Je veux vous sentir jouir sur mes doigts Miss Swan, maintenant.

Elle ne comprit que trop tard pourquoi la brune n'avait pas préféré _l'entendre_ jouir, la main toujours présente autour de sa gorge se refermant en un étau impitoyable lorsque la première vague la submergea. Une nouvelle forme de panique éclata dans son ventre en même temps que le plaisir bien plus violent que d'habitude. La bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, elle comprit pourquoi certains s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratique.

Elle ne sentait plus que ça. Au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène se faisait plus rare, l'orgasme envahissait tout, broyant ses entrailles avant de remonter dans sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons pour finir son chemin derrière ses yeux, dans sa tête là où elle ne l'avait jamais senti et eut l'impression de le sentir pour la dernière fois.

Elle allait mourir crut-elle quand la main qu'elle leva n'arrêta pas la brune dont elle sentit les doigts prolonger la torture jusqu'au point de non retour.

Et puis aussi vite que cela était arrivé, Regina se retira, s'écartant d'elle comme de quelque chose dont on aurait été révulsé. Pourtant les yeux noirs l'observaient encore avec une fierté malsaine, une sorte de désir pervers malgré le pathétique spectacle qu'elle avait l'impression de donner, incapable de respirer correctement, s'étouffant presque sur l'air qui rentrait à nouveau en faible quantité.

\- Je vais manger, je vous conseille de ne plus être là à mon retour Miss Swan, l'entendit-elle vaguement dire en s'éloignant finalement pour s'emparer de son manteau et sortir de la pièce.

.

.

Elle avait mis de longues minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits, seule dans le bureau, _sur_ le bureau tâché de la preuve du plaisir que l'autre avait réussi à lui arracher. Le souffle court, elle s'était rhabillée en silence, soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de la secrétaire lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce en larmes. Elle avait été idiote, Regina le lui répéterait sans aucun doute ...

Les mains dans les poches elle avait déambulé à pieds dans la ville Et peut être parce qu'elle pensait tant à la femme qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir trahi, ses pas l'avaient menée là où elle pourrait en trouver une dernière trace. Le mausolée était ouvert quand elle y pénétra, faisant courir ses doigts sur les noms gravés dans les cercueils de pierre.

Henry ...

 _Cora._

Qu'aurait pensé la mère de Regina de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? La sorcière qu'elle avait appris à apprécier était aussi intelligente que sa fille alors pourquoi l'avait-elle choisie elle pour cette tâche ?

\- Parce qu'elle vouait la protéger, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix en s'engouffrant dans le passage qui donnait accès à la crypte.

Bien sûr que Cora avait pensé à sa fille, comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Elle savait que celle qui allait garder des souvenirs en pâtirait et Regina avait déjà souffert plus que de raison avec la malédiction lancée par ses parents ... Alors c'était à son tour ! Mais hors de question qu'elle souffre autant décida-t-elle. Pas comme ça.

Elle ferait de Regina le héros dont leur fils avait besoin, le héros dont leur fils avait besoin de voir pour se rendre compte de l'amour qui existait entre eux. Et pour ça elle aurait besoin de magie. De beaucoup de magie pour les pousser dans leurs retranchements et se forcer à faire ce qui devait être fait.

\- Mon dieu, gémit-elle devant le reflet que lui renvoya un miroir qu'elle avait déjà vu accroché dans la chambre de la Reine.

Son cou avait déjà pris une teinte rougeâtre et à en croire les marques de doigts qu'elle voyait déjà apparaître clairement sur sa gorge, elle ne tarderait pas à y voir l'empreinte violacée de la main de son amante. Chassant un sanglot, la jeune femme préféra reporter son attention sur le reste de la pièce, son regard tombant sur un mannequin habillé d'une robe qu'elle de souvenait très bien avoir ôté à son âme soeur.

Elle ne contrôlait pas les pas qui la guidèrent juste devant, là où ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, tombant à genoux pour vénérer le tissu velouté. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira douloureusement le parfum fugace auquel elle était habituée avant de succomber au malaise qui l'avait guettée depuis que Regina l'avait laissée dans son bureau.

Il faisait terriblement froid lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée toujours recroquevillée aux pieds de la robe en velours noir dont elle avait apparemment froissé le tissu de la traîne dans son sommeil. Son téléphone indiquait dix huit heures et son estomac lui rappela immédiatement qu'elle avait allègrement sauté un repas.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire désormais. Attrapant rapidement la première fiole vide qu'elle trouva sur une des étagères, la jeune femme se précipita dans la nuit où était déjà plongé le cimetière. Elle souriait presque lorsqu'elle entra au Granny's, ignorant le regard interloqué que lui servit Ruby. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher le bleu qui tâchait son cou et un instant elle regretta de ne pas être montée se changer.

\- Ton burger au bacon, commanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours enrouée en se perchant sur un tabouret au comptoir.

\- T... Tout va bien ?

\- Je meurs de faim, fit-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre.

Un instant la serveuse l'observa comme si elle avait eu l'intention d'insister avant de renoncer et placer sa commande en cuisine. Elle était en train de jouer avec une paille volée sur le présentoir lorsque la petite voix lui parvint.

\- Em... Emma ?

Henry avait perdu de la superbe depuis qu'il était venu la trouver à Boston, sans doute nullement encouragé par la façon dont elle l'avait accueilli et traité depuis. Mais ce soir, ses yeux incertains la firent fondre. Il était là l'enfant que Regina et elle avaient pleuré, victime lui aussi comme tous les autres d'une malédiction ...

\- Hey gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle regretta sa question à l'instant même où elle la posa, suivant du regard le doigt que son fils pointa par dessus son épaule et jusqu'à une table où Regina était assise en compagnie de Kattryn. Comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées, la brune détourna ses yeux de son interlocutrice pour s'intéresser à eux et elle eut un frisson. Les perles d'ébène avaient beau la couver d'un regard incandescent, elles étaient désespérément vides de sentiments. Aussi brûlantes que glaciales ...

Son malaise dut se remarquer, la mère adoptive d'Henry fronçant presque imperceptiblement ses sourcils mais elle détourna vivement son attention pour la reporter sur leur fils qui avait les yeux rivés sur son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien Henry, n'y fais pas attention, répondit-elle en rabattant quelques mèches dorées dans son cou. Ecoute, je ... Je vais avoir besoin de toi ...

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il immédiatement excité par la perspective.

\- Et un burger avec supplément bacon pour la petite nouvelle ! annonça au même moment Ruby en faisant glisser une assiette presque trop remplie sous son nez.

\- J'ai besoin d'un de ses cheveux, répondit-elle à Henry en adressant un clin d'oeil à la serveuse en guise de remerciement.

\- Pour une potion ? devina-t-il assez facilement.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas créer de potion dans un monde sans magie ...

Elle s'était apprêtée à lui rappeler que l'Amour Véritable transcendait même les univers où la magie n'existait pas mais étouffa ses mots avec une poignée de frittes maison.

\- Fais moi confiance, finit-elle par se décider.

Un instant Henry l'observa en silence avec l'air de juger ses intentions avant de bondir vers la salle où elle l'entendit parler avec sa mère. Le ton était faussement enjoué, une preuve de plus que le gamin était l'ultime faiblesse de la brune si elle n'était pas capable de le remarquer. Un moment encore, la jeune femme les observa converser, l'enfant montant sur les genoux de sa mère qui l'y accueillit avec un sourire tellement vrai qu'il lui fit mal. Elle n'était pas prête d'en voir un identique lui être adressé.

\- C'est elle qui vous a fait ça, petite ?

La voix de Granny la fit sursauter, manquant s'étouffer en avalant de travers une bouchée de son burger. En face d'elle, la grand mère de Ruby patienta imperturbablement un long moment qu'elle retrouve son souffle.

\- Qui ça elle ? croassa-t-elle en s'emparant de son verre de soda.

\- Regina Mills. Je ne l'avais jamais vue regarder quelqu'un comme elle vous regarde ...

\- Regina ? reprit-elle avec un faux rire. Le Shérif et moi avons eu un ... petit désaccord.

\- Graham ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Miss Swan, la sermonna l'autre en ayant l'air de sous entendre que le jeune homme n'était pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Elle allait répondre quand une petite main vint taper quelques coups dans son dos. Henry avait l'air fier de lui lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Bonne soirée Em ! fut-elle surprise de l'entendre dire.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'il se haussa sur la pointe de ses baskets pour la prendre brièvement dans ses bras mais le contact vainquit rapidement son anxiété, la blonde se sentant fondre contre lui en une embrasse qu'elle accepta. Après son interlude avec sa mère, le moindre contact sincère était comme un baume au coeur. À quelques mètres de là, son regard tomba sur Regina qui les observait d'un air froidement impassible et elle relâcha à regret leur fils qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Qu...

\- Attention, t'as fait tomber ta serviette.

Elle allait répliquer que le petit morceau de papier blanc ne lui appartenait pas lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont il avait soigneusement été plié. Ravalant sa réplique, la jeune femme se contenta donc de lui adresser un simple sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle fut surprise de comprendre que le vide qu'elle ressentait soudain tenait plus au départ d'Henry que de sa mère adoptive lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur leur deux silhouettes.

\- Le Shérif, mon œil, entendit-elle Granny railler dans son coin.

Cette fois, elle faillit sourire, finissant son repas avant de lancer un billet de vingt sur le comptoir qu'elle quitta, serviette rangée dans la poche de son jean.

Elle se rappelait très bien de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Snow à propos du retour de la magie dans Storybrook. Et si elle ignorait comment sa mère avait eu vent des manigances de Gold, elle lui était au moins reconnaissante d'avoir pu lui raconter l'anecdote dut-elle reconnaître en garant sa vieille coccinelle sur le chemin en terre de la forêt où elle dut continuer à pieds de longues minutes avant d'atteindre le puits en pierres.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme s'empara de la fiole qu'elle avait volée au dernier moment dans la crypte de la Reine, ôtant son bouchon en liège avant d'y glisser le fil de soie brune qu'Henry avait volé à sa mère. Le ventre noué, elle arracha un de ses congénères sur sa propre tête, l'observant en silence aller rejoindre celui de son âme sœur au centre de la bouteille en verre. Un instant, rien ne se passa et elle avait les sourcils froncés lorsque, tels deux êtres vivants, les ligaments semblèrent s'enlacer, s'embrasant d'un rouge irisé d'or dont la lueur aurait pu lui servir de veilleuse.

\- Dans n'importe quelle réalité, souffla-t-elle pour elle, ravie de voir la preuve tangible de leur amour même lorsqu'à l'autre bout de la ville une femme qui ne l'aimait pas s'endormait dans des draps qui lui étaient interdits.

Avec un sourire cette fois, la Sauveuse se rapprocha du vestige de la forêt enchantée pour y lâcher la fiole qu'elle observa illuminer les pierres apparentes dans sa chute avant de s'écraser en son fond.

\- Merci maman, pouffa-t-elle quand les premières volutes de fumée violette jaillirent du puits.

Elle fut la première touchée par le nuage opaque sur lequel elle manqua s'étouffer mais déjà son corps entier vibrait de quelque chose qui lui avait manqué en si peu de temps ... De la magie.

Mais quelque chose était différent nota-t-elle, réalisant avec surprise que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus entièrement noirs. _Bien sûr._ Ici Snow White n'avait pas mis au monde un enfant à qui elle avait transmis malencontreusement une part du Ténébreux ... Mais magie noire ou magie blanche, seule l'intention comptait se rappela-t-elle des cours enseignés par Maléfique ... Elle n'aurait donc aucun problème à accomplir ce qui devait l'être.

Un instant encore elle demeura silencieuse, écartant un poing pour y voir danser une flamme bleue qu'elle assassina d'un mouvement du poignet. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses talents.

\- Rumplestiltskin, se décida-t-elle avec un sourire en s'emparant de la dague qui avait regagné toute sa puissance tentatrice lorsqu'elle la sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Elle eut un rire en voyant l'homme trébucher à ses pieds en un tourbillon rouge. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait les yeux perdus, une robe de chambre satinée encore enroulée autour de son corps frêle lorsqu'il releva le visage vers elle avec une stupeur horrifiée.

\- Com...

\- Magie, coupa-t-elle ses interrogations. Je vois que vous n'avez pas retrouvé vos souvenirs ? Je pensais que vos pouvoirs les restaureraient mais apparemment j'avais tort ...

\- Vous ... Nous nous connaissons ? D'où venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas la Sauveuse de ma malédiction ...

\- Oh je suis la même ... Mais avec une vie en plus.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, argua-t-il en tentant de se relever.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Restez à terre.

L'ordre lui valut un grondement auquel elle répondit d'un sourire mauvais, abandonnant son bien triste visuel pour observer la magie se répandre lentement mais sûrement sur la ville.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Regina sera toute puissante ...

\- C'est comme ça que je l'aime, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Un peu trop honnêtement comprit-elle quand en contrebas l'homme écarquilla ses yeux.

\- _La potion_. Vous êtes ... Je ne pensais pas que Regina aurait le droit à un deuxième amour véritable.

\- En fait Daniel n'était qu'un premier amour, corrigea-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Regina n'a découvert l'amour véritable qu'avec moi ... Son âme sœur.

Ses révélations avaient assombri le Ténébreux, étirant un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres et l'excitation du moment la fit aller plus loin dans son déballage.

\- Henry Mills est votre petit fils ... Baelfire se faisait appeler Neal quand je l'ai rencontré dans cette réalité.

\- Où est-il ? Mon fils, où est-il Miss Swan ?

\- Aucune idée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu vous aviez fait de lui un autre Ténébreux et il a disparu quand la malédiction de Cora a tout englouti ...

\- C...Cora ?

\- Vous ne comprenez rien, n'est-ce pas ? se réjouit-elle.

Pourtant, elle s'en voulait d'en avoir trop dit, incapable de se débarrasser de l'impression d'être allée trop loin. Que ferait-il des informations qui lui avaient été révélées ? Agacée par sa bêtise, la blonde rempocha la dague, le contrôle qu'elle avait sur le mage s'amenuisant suffisamment pour lui permettre de se relever à sa guise.

\- Rentrez chez vous Gold, vous en saurez plus bien assez tôt et vous regretterez le temps ou ce n'était pas le cas.

Cette fois son ordre fut obéit sans fioriture, le Ténébreux disparaissant en un nuage de fumée rouge avec un regard mauvais. Restée seule, la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsqu'elle réalisa que la magie en elle réclamait avec encore plus de force que la dague, la présence de celle qui l'avait toujours apaisée. Il allait falloir qu'elle règle ce petit souci au plus tôt ...

Les volutes de fumée qui l'enveloppèrent sans son accord étaient d'un blanc sale, presque gris qui la laissèrent grimaçant encore lorsqu'elle apparut dans la chambre qui lui était inconnue. Figée d'abord, elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher précautionneusement du centre de la pièce où reposait la forme de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Malgré toutes les fois où elles avaient partagé un même lit, il était rare qu'Emma ait eu l'occasion de voir la Reine assoupie et elle eut un sourire en se rappelant le rare souvenir du jour où elle s'était réveillée pour trouver Regina la veillant quand elle avait frôlé la mort. Ces jours là lui semblaient si loin ... Et pourtant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle n'avait pas changé. Une constante qui avait toujours été réciproque comprenait-elle maintenant que l'affection ne brillait plus dans le regard de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi elle devrait se résigner à ne plus rien éprouver pour elle de quelques temps ...

Les dents serrées, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir le nuage violet se rapprocher dangereusement. Quelques secondes encore et il atteindrait le manoir ... Elle avait du mal à se détacher de la vision paisible qu'offrait le Maire. Il le fallait pourtant. Il faudrait même bien plus que ça pour briser cette malédiction et faire de Regina le Héros de leur fils.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ...

Les mots lui avaient échappés, prononcés d'une voix basse qui fit tout de même tressaillir la beauté endormie. Il était temps qu'elle parte avant de commettre une nouvelle idiotie ... La blonde tremblait lorsqu'elle leva une main vers sa propre poitrine et si elle avait déjà senti les doigts de sa femme se refermer sur l'organe qui battait dans sa cage thoracique, elle eut un hoquet lorsque les siens le firent pour la première fois.

Un instant elle resta immobile, respirant avec difficulté avant d'arracher le cœur qui jaillit tel une flamme serait née dans la nuit. Malgré toute la magie noire stockée en elle, il avait gardé une apparence d'un rouge vif qui la rassura brièvement. Mais la seconde d'après son regard était retombé sur la brune et dans sa paume, le cœur eut une ratée. La sensation à laquelle elle s'était habituée à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la femme qu'elle aimait avait disparu. Seuls restaient encore le désir et un froid respect qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Celui que la sorcière imposait à n'importe qui.

Elle avait réussi comprit-elle en une satisfaction tranquille alors que la fumée violette s'insinuait dans la pièce. Impassible, elle observa la magie gagner du terrain jusqu'à atteindre le grand lit où elle se promit de faire jouir la brune dès qu'elle le pourrait. Sous ses yeux, la mère adoptive d'Henry sembla réagir à la proximité de la brume et Emma avait beau s'être jurée de disparaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, son esprit refusa de fonctionner lorsqu'en contrebas la magie réinvestit la sorcière.

Le corps qui se cambra sous les draps en coton égyptien la fit gronder, une envie brûlante lui commandant de s'y jeter pour réclamer ce qui lui appartenait. Comment Regina réagirait-elle si elle se réveillait sa tête entre ses jambes ? Elle était toujours clouée sur place lorsque l'intéressée émit un hoquet de surprise, l'obscurité se fendant soudain de la lueur violette de ses pupilles emplies de magie.

Un instant le temps s'arrêta, leurs regards accrochés avec la violence d'un véritablement affrontement et la blonde sentit ses lèvres se détendre en un sourire facile. Elle avait réussi. L'oppression qui pesait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui dénué de sentiments avait disparu. Quelque chose comme de la fierté explosa là où aurait du se trouver son cœur.

 _Elle avait réussi,_ pensa-t-elle une dernière fois avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée noire.

* * *

 _Bon, vous vous doutez que c'est un peu une idée à double tranchant qu'elle a eu notre Emma Swan ... ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Mais qui voilà ?! C'est moi :D_

 _Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés my dears ! Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé, je ne sais même pas si vous suivez encore cette histoire mais pour ceux dont c'est le cas, voici la suite ... Merci d'être là, merci d'être vous & de me remonter les bretelles pour que je pense à publier !_

 _Encore un lonnnng chapitre ( et encore j'ai fait des coupes ) mais vous commencez à être habitués ;) Bonne lecture & bon week-end prolongé à ceux qui contrairement à moi ont la chance de ne pas travailler ou pire ... D'être en congés ! _

_( Une seule précision, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, la magie de Regina fonctionne si bien parce que c'est celle de son Amour Véritable avec Emma qui en a permis le retour à Storybrook. Cherchez pas, ça m'arrange xD )_

 _Ps : Non, je ne me suis pas relue._

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regina**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Venait-elle de rêver ou Emma Swan s'était-elle bien tenue à un mètre d'elle dans la chambre ? L'esprit encore embué de sommeil et d'un désir qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer, elle mit de longues secondes avant de reconnaître ce qui fourmillait sous sa peau.

\- Non ! s'affola-t-elle.

Dans la panique, de vieux réflexes l'emportèrent en un épais nuage de fumée violette quelques mètres plus loin dans la chambre où son fils dormait paisiblement. Mais non ... Il était toujours là, paisiblement endormi comme si la ville n'était pas en train d'être recouverte d'un épais nuage violet ... Elle frissonna à l'idée que dans sa précipitation elle ait pu le réveiller avec un tel spectacle. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Henry se rendait compte qu'elle avait de la magie ...

Et puis _pourquoi_ en avait-elle ? Emma Swan venait-elle de briser la malédiction ? Les habitants de la ville étaient-ils tous en train de se réveiller avec leurs souvenirs ? Prenant une brève inspiration, la brune agita un poignet pour protéger la maison du moindre intrus avant de sortir de la chambre d'enfant à pas de loup.

Elle n'alluma pas la lumière dans le couloir où elle s'immobilisa l'oreille tendue. Pas besoin de pouvoirs pour entendre le bruit sourd en provenance de son salon. Tout à fait réveillée à présent, la sorcière s'habilla d'un mouvement de la main avant d'y faire naître une boule de feu pour s'éclairer un chemin dans les escaliers qu'elle descendit.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure mais basse pour éviter de réveiller l'enfant qui dormait à l'étage.

Si elle avait toujours été habituée à inspirer méfiance et respect, l'intrus ne lui accorda qu'un grondement sourd en guise de réponse.

\- J'ai dit _qui ..._

Mais la menace mourut quelque part dans sa poitrine lorsque la flamme qu'elle avait fait naître fit luire le pelage d'un immense félin posté à côté de sa table à manger. Un lynx, reconnut-elle l'animal qui l'observait calmement avec de grands yeux d'or un peu trop intelligents.

Elle allait se résoudre à lui adresser la parole lorsqu'il déplia son impressionnante stature pour faire un pas vers elle.

\- Pas un geste, ordonna-t-elle.

Les trois mots eurent le mérite d'immobiliser la bête dont le regard la couva un long moment. Les sourcils froncés, le nouvel avertissement qui allait être prononcé s'éteignit en une syllabe muette lorsque l'animal abaissa le haut de son corps, étirant ses longues pattes avant d'incliner sa tête en une soumission sans équivoque.

\- Tu peux aller offrir ta dévotion à quelqu'un d'autre, retrouva-t-elle sa voix quelques secondes plus tard malgré sa curiosité.

Mais la remarque n'eut aucun effet sur lui, pas plus que la magie avec laquelle elle tenta de le congédier, observant, médusée, la fumée violette l'envelopper sans le toucher. Un instant elle envisagea de lui ordonner de la suivre là où elle avait eu l'intention d'aller mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Très bien ...

Un autre sort pour empêcher l'animal de monter à l'étage rejoindre son fils et la brune se résolut à quitter son manoir pour traquer la magie familière du Ténébreux. Elle dut faire l'effort de cacher sa surprise lorsque les volutes de fumée révélèrent la boutique d'antiquité mais elle était seule dans le grand hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Personne pour la voir examiner les lieux avec une certaine crainte.

\- Gold ? appela-t-elle précautionneusement.

Aucune réponse mais dans l'arrière boutique, la brune pouvait entendre une agitation qui la fit avancer poing crispé sur ses pouvoirs récemment retrouvés.

\- Gold ? répéta-t-elle quand son regard finit par se poser sur la silhouette penchée au dessus d'un amas de livres.

Mais l'intéressé ne l'avait pas entendue, trop absorbé par ce qu'il semblait étudier. Des grimoires qu'il lisait à une vitesse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

\- Gold !

\- Non !

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, la malédiction n'a pas été brisée Majesté. C'était votre question n'est-ce pas ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était la première fois en vingt huit ans que le titre lui était adressé en toute connaissance de cause et l'entendre dans la bouche de Rumplestiltskin la dérangeait. Mais elle avait en effet obtenu la réponse qu'elle était venue chercher. Ça et ...

\- Pas moi, la devança-t-il à nouveau comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous pensez bien qu'avec cette dague, je n'avais aucun intérêt à ce que la magie soit de retour ...

\- Emma Swan donc ? devina-t-elle les dents serrées.

Mais son intervention fut à nouveau ignorée, le sorcier parcourant des pages écrites en un langage qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement. La panique qu'elle avait éprouvée en se réveillant était en train de se résorber, transformée en un malaise plus profond.

\- ... Saviez-vous Majesté, qu'un Ténébreux peut en créer un autre ?

\- Emma Swan est un T...

\- Non ! Non, fut-elle frénétiquement coupée tandis que les doigts de l'antiquaire suivaient les lignes d'un dessin complexe. Pas la Sauveuse ...

Quelques instants encore elle attendit une information complémentaire qui ne vint pas. Le sorcier s'était enfermé dans un silence tendu qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui, comprit-elle. Il lui faudrait obtenir des réponses de la part de la responsable de ses malheurs et personne d'autre ... Mais elle avait beau se douter qu'elle la trouverait éveillée malgré l'heure avancée, Regina n'était pas sûre d'être prête à affronter la blonde ...

La veille lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée complètement nue et encore tremblante sur son bureau, elle avait eu l'impression de gagner un bataille qui la plaçait hors d'atteinte de son adversaire mais force était de constater qu'elle avait eu tort ... Emma Swan venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur elle et il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour remédier au problème ...

 **.**

 **.**

Allongée dans son lit, elle n'avait pas refermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais pendant les longues heures passées immobile, le Maire de Storybrook avait retrouvé la confiance qui l'avait désertée à son réveil. La magie qui coulait dans ses veines lui assurait un avantage indéniable. C'était peut être la seule chose qu'elle avait regrettée quand elle avait du quitter la forêt enchantée mais maintenant les pouvoirs étaient de retour. Contrairement aux souvenirs de tous les autres ...

D'un claquement de doigt, elle pouvait tuer Snow White et convaincre tous les habitants de la ville que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait ... Emma Swan aurait fait un bouc-émissaire parfait mais ce n'était pas en prison qu'elle avait envie de voir la Sauveuse. Non, la place d'Emma Swan était à ses pieds.

Et dans son lit si possible ...

La veille, la blonde avait réussi à réveiller un désir longtemps enfoui et elle ne parlait même pas de l'orgasme qu'elle avait du étouffer tant bien que mal ... Elle avait à peine eu la force de lui rendre la pareille avant de partir s'effondrer dans une autre pièce les jambes tremblantes.

Dans la pièce à côté, la sonnerie du réveil d'Henry la fit se tendre. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois où cela s'était déjà produit. Un instant encore elle demeura immobile, attendant que son fils se soit rendu dans sa salle de bains pour agiter sa main d'un mouvement bien huilé. La magie la transporta à l'étage inférieur déjà habillée d'une robe ajustée et d'un blazer bourbon.

Elle était encore en train de préparer distraitement un petit déjeuner lorsque Henry se précipita dans les escaliers.

\- 'Jour.

\- Bonjour Henry.

Elle eut l'impression que les yeux clairs s'attardaient un peu plus que d'habitude sur elle mais l'instant d'après l'enfant avait repéré ce qui cuisait encore sur les plaques à induction.

\- Des pan-cakes au chocolat ?

\- Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt, expliqua-t-elle vaguement son désir de faire plaisir à son fils.

\- Cool.

Les lèvres pincées, elle s'empêcha de commenter le vocabulaire qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Elle ne toucha pas à ce qu'elle avait préparé, se contentant d'observer ce qu'elle avait préparé être englouti avec enthousiasme. Dans un coin du salon, tapis près du canapé où il avait apparemment élu domicile, l'immense Lynx noir semblait en faire de même.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? remarqua tout de même son fils au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je m'arrêterai prendre un café chez Granny's.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une part de tarte ?

\- Tu auras encore faim ?

\- Pour la récréation.

Elle ne releva pas le mensonge, persuadée qu'il se jetterait dessus dès qu'elle l'aurait lâché devant l'école comme chaque matin. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler au lieu de rester bras croisés à observer celui qui avait décidé de faire d'elle la Méchante de son histoire mais comment aurait-elle pu lui dire la vérité ? Un instant, elle contempla l'idée d'utiliser la magie pour lui faire entendre raison ... Après tout, si elle le forçait à voir ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement, le forçait à voir sa propre version des faits, peut-être comprendrait-il ?

 _Non._

Cora avait utilisé de la magie contre elle en son temps et elle s'était juré de ne jamais reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux, Henry était déjà remonté à l'étage, laissant derrière lui une assiette sale qu'elle lava sans commentaire. Les gestes machinaux l'occupèrent jusqu'à son retour, cartable en main.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir lorsqu'autour d'eux et sur le chemin qu'ils firent jusqu'au petit restaurant, rien ne semblait différent de d'habitude. La sorcière se surprit même à serrer le poing pour s'assurer d'y sentir la pression de sa magie et à chaque fois l'impression la laissait grisée, contenant un sourire.

Mais la confiance qui avait raidi sa colonne vertébrale et tiré ses épaules vers l'arrière s'évapora à l'instant même où elle entra dans l'établissement. Les sens envahis par elle ne savait quoi, la brune s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Quelque chose avait pollué l'air au point d'en comprimer ses poumons. Pourtant, elle semblait la seule à pouvoir le sentir ...

De la magie, réalisa-t-elle donc en balayant les lieux d'un regard dur. Une magie plus puissante encore que celle qu'elle avait sentie dans la boutique de Gold la veille au soir. Le tourbillon de sensations qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre migra entre ses jambes lorsque son regard finit par atterrir sur la blonde qui était en pleine conversation avec Henry. De là, elle pouvait voir les chuchotements de son fils mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air encline à partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de leur relation. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de lui mentir lorsqu'elle lui avait juré n'avoir aucune intention de lui enlever son fils mais toute confiance qu'elle avait pu placer dans ces mots s'évapora lorsque les perles claires se posèrent sur elle. Le temps s'arrêta et elle eut du mal à croire que personne d'autre qu'elle puisse sentir l'énergie électrique qui habitait la grande salle.

 _C'était elle._

Emma Swan n'était pas seulement en possession de la dague du Ténébreux. Emma Swan était aussi une sorcière. Sacrément puissante à en croire l'aura dans laquelle baignaient les lieux. Et la révélation changeait tout, comprit-elle en se forçant à sortir de son immobilité pour rejoindre à petits pas le comptoir auquel elle s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter.

\- La même chose que d'habitude, demanda-t-elle à la serveuse qui était venue vers elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- À emporter ?

Le regard de Ruby s'était posé sur son fils et sa mère biologique et elle ne fit pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre positivement. Un instant encore, elle hésita à faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient des deux autres mais sa curiosité prit le dessus, la poussant à se détacher du comptoir. C'était comme s'approcher d'une flamme en sachant qu'on allait se brûler mais tant pis ... Elle avait le souffle court, le ventre serré et avait du enfouir ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de sa veste lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Madame le Maire ...

La voix coula sur elle comme un sortilège. _Personne_ ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Les yeux sombres glissèrent sur la silhouette de la Sauveuse, réprimant un frisson lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les traces violacées dans son cou.

\- Henry, viens, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à l'école, tenta-t-elle de se raccrocher à la présence de son fils pour distraire l'envie qui lacérait ses entrailles.

\- On a le temps, Madame Blanchard est encore là.

Le doigt tendu avait désigné l'intéressée et Regina choisit de ne pas le réprimander, concentrant son agacement sur sa pire ennemie dont le gobelet de chocolat chaud explosa. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue lorsque la petite brune couina de douleur, détournant son regard pour ne pas sourire. Henry s'était vivement tourné vers elle comme s'il avait pu deviner ce qu'elle venait de faire mais son froncement de sourcil fut interrompu par la blonde.

\- Tu devrais écouter ta mère Henry.

\- Mais on avait dit ... Tu devais faire quelque chose ...

\- Et je l'ai fait.

Les quelques mots avaient été accompagnés d'un haussement de sourcils et elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids quand les yeux clairs s'illuminèrent d'une lueur spectrale. Un tourbillon argenté qu'Henry remarqua en même temps qu'elle avec un hoquet de surprise. L'enfant se tourna à nouveau vers elle comme pour guetter une quelconque réaction mais elle devait être la seule à avoir senti l'atmosphère s'alourdir de la tension des pouvoirs de la Sauveuse. De la magie blanche mais aussi de la magie noire. Terriblement noire. Au point d'appeler la sienne à se hérisser.

\- Si vous touchez à un cheveux de mon fils, Miss Swan ...

Mais sa menace tomba à l'eau. Les mots n'avaient fait qu'assombrir les yeux de la blonde et le désir ricocha sur elle en une lame qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis ici ...

Pour elle. Elle avait dit être ici pour _Elle._ Mais pour quoi exactement ? Parce qu'elle souhaitait accomplir sa destinée et la vaincre ? Ou parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette étrange fascination pour l'autre ?

\- C'est pour toi qu'elle est là ! La Sauveuse est destinée à tuer la Méchante Reine, déclara d'ailleurs son fils comme s'il avait pu deviner ses pensées.

Si la phrase lui avait fait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer, elle fit ouvertement rire l'autre et malgré la colère, Regina s'en voulut de laisser les quelques notes s'enrouler autour de son estomac.

\- Tu as de l'imagination gamin, mais je suis pas ce genre de Sauveuse ...

\- Quel genre alors ?

\- Celui qui préfère tuer Snow White que la Méchante Reine.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la réponse. Pas plus que son fils que les mots firent reculer avec horreur. Les yeux écarquillés tombèrent sur elle avec un air accusateur qui ne lui plut pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- Rien. Ta mère m'a fait bien moins de mal que ta précieuse Snow White, répondit l'autre avant elle.

\- Mais Snow White est ta mère !

L'affirmation fit gronder la blonde au point qu'elle parvienne à sortir de sa transe, s'interposant entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-elle sous le regard curieux de la serveuse qui venait de déposer une part de tarte à coté d'Henry. Miss Swan, suivez-moi.

Trop choqué pour intervenir, Henry ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'elle s'empare du bras de sa mère biologique pour la traîner jusque dans les toilettes où elles se figèrent toutes les deux en découvrant Mary-Margarett en train de tenter d'éponger le haut qu'elle avait porté.

\- Madame Blanchard, soyez brave, amenez mon fils à l'école, je n'aurais pas le temps ce matin.

Un instant la petite brune demeura immobile, le regard interloqué et elle eut un frisson lorsque, à ses côtés, Emma Swan fit un pas en avant, posture clairement menaçante.

\- _Dehors._

L'ordre eut le mérite de faire bondir l'institutrice à l'extérieur de la pièce, dépassant celle qui ne masquait pas son dégoût. La porte se referma derrière elle avec un écho morbide et quelques secondes encore elles restèrent immobiles avant que la force magnétique ne finisse par avoir raison de ses résolutions. Elle aurait du exiger des explications, déverser le venin de ses menaces, mais au lieu de ça Regina ne parvint qu'à combler la distance qui les avait séparées pour aller plaquer la blonde contre la porte.

La magie qui tourbillonnait au fond des perles claires lui était inconnue pourtant elle semblait communier avec la sienne comme si elles avaient été faites pour s'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix qui trahissait son état.

\- De la magie, lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait beau se vouloir taquin, le plissement des lèvres la dérangea. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau sur la Sauveuse. Quelque chose qui ne coïncidait pas avec ce qu'elle était censée être.

\- Un enfant né d'un amour véritable ... Où est passée votre magie blanche, je la sens à peine ...?

\- Enterrée dans une autre vie.

La réponse qui n'en était pourtant pas une la fit frissonner. Le désir quasi animal avec lequel la blonde l'observait jouait avec ses nerfs. Son regard tomba plus bas, effleurant d'un doigt les marques violacées qu'arborait toujours sa victime de la veille. Malgré sa magie, l'autre avait visiblement fait le choix de les garder sur elle et la décision la fit se mordre la joue.

\- Pourquoi avoir ramené la magie ? tenta-t-elle de se concentrer sur les questions pressantes.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Les mots avaient quelque chose d'indécent et elle ne la lâcha pas du regard lorsque sa main glissa de quelques centimètres pour aller recouvrir sa propre empreinte. Cette fois, elle n'appuya pas, souriant au pouls qu'elle sentait battre contre ses doigts.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois vous tuer ou non Miss Swan, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas.

La phrase avait été prononcée avant tant d'assurance qu'elle aurait pu en être contrariée mais une autre vérité avait fait surface. Quelque chose qu'elle réalisait à peine. Depuis son arrivée, la Sauveuse l'avait couvée d'un regard qui avait fait la différence. Un mélange de désir et de _quelque chose d'autre_. Une adoration qui dépassait le stade de la simple admiration et qui l'avait déroutée un temps.

\- Où est votre coeur ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sa main libre s'était enfoncée dans sa cage thoracique, obtenant la confirmation de ses doutes mais bien sûr aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressée qui continua à l'observer avec un détachement qui la fit grimacer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions à me poser ou on peut directement passer au moment où je vous fais crier mon nom ?

 _Crier son nom ?_ Un coup d'oeil à la pièce exiguë la fit hausser un sourcil mais la perspective avait déjà vrillé les muscles de son ventre. Pour autant, son masque était fermement en place lorsque la blonde se rapprocha encore, enfonçant un peu plus en elle la main qu'elle avait avancée pour agripper un cœur qui n'était pas là.

\- Vos pouvoirs, montrez-les moi, répondit-elle finalement parce que si elle devait de se l'avouer, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant.

Elle n'avait pas été prête réalisa-t-elle au moment où elle fut obéie, l'atmosphère s'alourdissant à vue d'oeil. En face d'elle, les pupilles dilatées de désir s'allumèrent d'un tourbillon argenté dont l'éclat donnait une sévérité nouvelle au visage de la blonde. Le souffle court, elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre en aspirant l'air chargé de magie, la sensation lui donnant le tournis au point de devoir s'accrocher au corps contre lequel elle était déjà plaquée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'entendit-elle demander à nouveau.

\- Quelqu'un qui a _vraiment_ envie de vous. Est-ce qu'on a assez parlé ?

Et sa magie devait contenir une sorte de drogue. C'était impossible autrement. Parce que l'instant d'après Regina avait hoché la tête et accepté les lèvres qui avaient fondu sur les siennes pour lui voler le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand la blonde prit l'initiative de s'emparer de ses cuisses et inverser leurs positions pour la plaquer contre le mur aux carreaux froids. La Sauveuse agissait comme si le temps lui avait été compté, pressée au point d'en être presque maladroite lorsqu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour remonter la robe qu'elle avait choisie ce matin là.

Mais le tissu ajusté ne résista pas bien longtemps, écarté pour révéler un sous vêtement que la blonde se contenta de faire disparaître d'un tour de magie. La jeune femme s'en aidait visiblement encore l'instant d'après lorsqu'elle la maintint d'un seul bras contre le mur alors que son autre main plongeait entre elle là où elle ne s'embarrassa d'aucun préliminaire avant de la pénétrer de deux doigts.

Comme la veille le plaisir la fendit presque en deux, incapable de se soucier des clients du restaurant lorsqu'un premier gémissement lui échappa mais la blonde n'était pas d'accord crut-elle comprendre à son grondement désapprobateur. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait dit vouloir l'entendre toute à l'heure et elle ne faisait rien pour apaiser le jeu à en croire la force de ses va-et-vient où les doigts s'étaient déjà fait plus nombreux.

\- Je vous préviens, commença la voix menaçante dans son oreille, si on vous entend et qu'on vient nous interrompre, je tue quiconque entre dans cette pièce.

Elle aurait certainement du avoir honte de la façon dont les mots incendièrent son désir mais la brune se contenta d'aller frapper un poing contre le mur pour insonoriser les lieux. Le petit ricanement auquel elle eut le droit atteignit suffisamment son amour propre pour parvenir à lui faire étouffer les prochains cris qui menacèrent de s'échapper mais la force brute dont la blonde faisait preuve avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Quelque chose d'animal qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la veille lorsqu'elle avait encore son cœur et Regina se laissa aller un peu plus contre le mur, impuissante face au plaisir qui était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur. Les doigts qui venaient frapper avec précision là où elle avait besoin d'eux étaient déjà sur le point de la faire jouir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans trop savoir ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Qu'importe. Elle aurait tout accepté pour prolonger le supplice qui allait finir par la déchirer en deux. La sorcière ne se reconnaissait plus. Personne ne l'avait jamais réduite à un tel état et la Reine qu'elle avait été se serait sans doute offusquée lorsqu'elle étouffa son premier cri dans l'épaule où elle mordit une chair brûlante.

Les trois doigts qui avaient été en elle avaient disparu l'espace d'un instant pour revenir accompagnés d'un quatrième et c'était sûrement ça qu'elle avait accepté comprit-elle avant que l'orgasme ne la foudroie.

Le plaisir fit voler ses hanches à la rencontre des doigts qui continuaient leurs assauts, attisant le feu qui dévorait ses entrailles. Les flammes léchaient son ventre, sa poitrine, montaient dans son cou où elle avait envie de sentir des dents.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, s'entendit-elle ordonner d'une voix méconnaissable tandis que sa tête se renversait contre le mur clair.

L'instruction fut suivie à la lettre avec un grondement et ses cris montèrent de quelques notes lorsque les doigts se recourbèrent à chaque poussée pour atteindre son point g. La pièce entière s'était chargée d'une atmosphère électrique au point d'en faire crépiter l'air et l'ampoule qui finit par éclater en même temps que son second orgasme.

Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à étouffer le cri de délivrance. Les hanches qui donnaient plus de force aux va-et-vient lui faisaient mal mais la douleur était la bienvenue. Plus crédible que ce plaisir dont elle doutait presque. Violent et impardonnable, les derniers spasmes la crispant en un cri silencieux. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, comme un bois trop brûlé qui finit par se fendre en deux.

C'était l'impression qu'elle avait lorsque la blonde la reposa à terre avec une certaine dévotion. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir marcher et elle allait profiter de ses jambes qui ne la portaient pas pour se laisser tomber à terre lorsqu'elle fut retenue par une main ferme.

\- Non.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre le refus, hésitant entre une surprise agacée et un réel amusement.

\- Quoi ? se décida-t-elle. Vous croyiez peut être que j'allais me mettre à genoux devant vous ?

\- Osez dire que vous ne le feriez pas …

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais puisque vous ne voulez apparemment pas que je vous touche …

Elle n'avait pas pu effacer toute trace de son amertume et s'efforça de garder un masque hautain lorsque les yeux clairs la dévisagèrent.

\- J'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre, fut finalement la réponse qui la fit serrer les dents.

De la jalousie, reconnut-elle avec effroi.

\- À qui ? voulut-elle d'ailleurs savoir.

\- Une sorcière. Une Reine.

\- Et pourtant … Pourtant vous portez encore mes marques, argua-t-elle en désignant les bleus que l'autre n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine d'effacer malgré sa magie.

\- Elle les effacera en temps voulus.

Le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Fantôme, chassé par l'émotion toute nouvelle qui était en train de ronger son ventre.

\- _Elle_ est ici ?

\- Pas encore.

La perspective la paralysa un instant. Elle avait presque envie de se battre pour la blonde. Mais aussitôt l'idée était-elle apparue, qu'elle la chassa d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. On se battait pour elle mais hors de question qu'elle se batte pour qui que ce soit.

\- Et bien courrez donc la rejoindre Miss Swan, je ne vous retiens pas.

En face l'intéressée eut un sourire vide de sens qu'elle observa étirer les lèvres fines.

\- N'oubliez pas votre café en sortant, fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit avant de devoir retenir sa respiration pour ne pas inhaler la fumée noire qui transporta l'autre elle ne savait où.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait récupéré son café. Elle avait même fait l'effort de se rendre à la Mairie comme toutes les années qui avaient précédées mais quelque chose refusait de la laisser tranquille. D'abord, elle avait appelé l'école pour s'assurer qu'Henry était arrivé à bon port mais même cette confirmation n'avait pu la calmer, incapable de travailler.

Il n'était même pas dix heures lorsqu'elle capitula, se levant pour aller se poster en face d'un de ses miroirs fétiches. Sans son génie, elle devait utiliser un peu plus de magie pour espionner les autres mais le sort était tout de même largement à sa portée.

\- Emma Swan, murmura-t-elle à la surface glacée.

Le miroir se ternit, le décors de son bureau s'effaçant pour laisser place à des teintes plus sombres. L'arrière boutique de Gold reconnut-elle à peine la pièce plongée dans le noir où la blonde faisait les cent pas à la lumière de quelques bougies.

Un mouvement de la main et le son de ses va-et-vient sur le vieux plancher lui parvint comme au travers d'un poste radio.

\- _Je ne comprends pas. Je ne devrais pas …_

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le manège continua jusqu'à ce que la Sauveuse aille taper de ses deux poings un comptoir derrière lequel elle fut surprise de reconnaître le Ténébreux. Quelques étincelles d'une magie volatile l'avait brièvement éclairé et Regina eut une moue en remarquant son sourire en coin.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à en croire la main qui fusa l'instant d'après pour agripper la gorge du sorcier.

\- _Arrête de sourire et parle moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi … J'ai tout fait ! J'ai enlevé mon cœur bon sang !_

\- _Mais vous avez déjà la réponse Maîtresse._

\- _Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule._

\- _Très bien ma Reine …_

Cette fois ce n'était pas un surnom mais un titre qui suffit à ranimer la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt. Non contente d'appartenir à une autre, la Sauveuse était _mariée_ à une Reine ? Dans quel royaume ? Pourquoi n'en entendait-elle parler que maintenant ?!

\- _Comment est-ce que tu sais ?_ la blonde finit-elle par réagir.

\- _Vous n'arrêtez pas de toucher votre annulaire._

La brune ne l'avait pas remarqué mais comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, l'autre eut un sursaut, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour cesser le mouvement qu'elle avait en effet était en train de faire.

\- _Tu t'éloignes du sujet. Dis moi pourquoi. C'est un ordre._

\- _Vous l'avez dit vous même ma Reine. Vous partagez non seulement un Amour Véritable mais êtes aussi Âmes sœurs … Le cœur, vous vous en êtes chargée, mais l'âme ? Impossible de s'en défaire._

Amour Véritable ? Âmes sœurs ? La jalousie s'enflamma d'une colère qui la fit gronder, sa magie éclatant un peu partout autour d'elle au point d'en briser le miroir dans lequel elle avait espionné son ennemie.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle avoir de tels liens avec une autre et débarquer dans sa ville avec l'air de vouloir la dévorer ? Comment pouvait-elle la toucher comme elle l'avait touchée et appartenir à une autre ? Et _quelle_ autre ? Elle ne parviendrait pas à travailler dut-elle s'avouer en retournant vers son bureau pour s'emparer de son manteau. Un instant son pas hésita, les doigts courant sur l'étendue de bois laqué. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé la fit frissonner.

Non, hors de question qu'elle ait un coup de retard.

\- Je prends ma journée Clara, reportez mes rendez-vous, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule à la secrétaire qui l'avait regardée la dépasser.

Plus habituée à utiliser sa magie, elle traversa la ville à bord de la vieille Mercedes avant de s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque. À l'autre bout de la rue, elle pouvait apercevoir la boutique du Ténébreux et un instant ses yeux s'y perdirent. Emma Swan y était-elle encore ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne vint l'arrêter lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque qu'elle ferma à double tour derrière elle. Dans le silence des lieux, elle ne fut presque pas surprise du frisson qui agita sa colonne vertébrale quand le vieux monte charge amorça sa descente vers le sous-sol.

La caverne était telle qu'elle s'en souvenait. Froide et humide. Un véritable cauchemar pour un dragon.

\- Mal, appela-t-elle prudemment.

De longs instants, elle demeura immobile, l'oreille tendue à l'affût du moindre bruit avant de lever une main pour propulser une boule de feu dans les airs. La lumière scintilla faiblement mais eut le mérite de lui permettre d'apercevoir l'éclat d'un œil d'or. Juste à temps pour se mettre à l'abris d'un rocher lorsque le dragon ouvrit sa gueule pour produire sa propre gerbe de flammes.

L'illumination beaucoup plus efficace fit battre son cœur la chamade, la chaleur du brasier allant même jusqu'à coller le satin du revers de sa veste à sa peau soudain moite.

\- MAL ! cria-t-elle cette fois depuis son abris.

Le rugissement qui lui répondit fit trembler les murs et elle dut se barder d'un puissant sort de protection pour sortir de sa cachette et faire face à l'entité écailleuse.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je vais lever le sort, ne me c…

Son avertissement fut ignoré et elle dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de glapir lorsque le jet de flammes heurta le bouclier invisible qui la protégeait. La sorcière attendit que l'attaque se soit terminée pour agiter une main et libérer sa meilleure amie du sort dont elle était prisonnière.

La fumée violette qui tourbillonna autour de l'immense forme animale disparut en une bourrasque pour laisser place à la silhouette de la blonde appuyée sur son éternel sceptre. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme nota-t-elle à la façon dont la sorcière était presque recroquevillée sur le bâton de bois sculpté.

\- Mal ? Tout va bien ?

\- Juste les … Les souvenirs.

\- Quels souvenirs ?

En tant que dragon, Maléfique n'était pas censée avoir été victime de la malédiction qu'elle avait lancée. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était uniquement efforcée de la retenir prisonnière de sa forme animale. Et elle qui s'était attendue à une quelconque forme de rancune fut surprise de ne voir que de la confusion sur les traits qui n'avaient pas pris une ride.

\- Je vois … furent finalement les seuls mots qui tombèrent de ses lèvres plissées en une moue désabusée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait de la magie ?

\- Il y a … Il y a une femme en ville … Elle …

\- Blonde ? La vingtaine, joli minois, yeux clairs ?

\- Emma Swan, confirma-t-elle.

Quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas brilla dans les yeux de son amie à l'évocation du nom qu'elle regretta d'avoir prononcé.

\- Et tu dois donc être … Regina Mills, lui répondit l'autre en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Bien sûr que je suis Regina Mills ! Enfin tu me connais Mal !

\- Non … Pas cette version. Tu m'en as parlé mais …

\- Parlé ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien et en face d'elle la blonde eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Où est la petite Emma ?

 _La petite Emma ?_ Un instant elle eut une vision d'horreur dans laquelle Maléfique était la sorcière dont la blonde avait parlé mais non … Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été Reine et quand aurait-elle pu connaître la Sauveuse ? Non, elle faisait sans doute allusion à l'enfant qu'elle avait été au moment où elle avait du lancer sa malédiction.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut !

\- Toi sans doute, fut la réponse qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Oh, laisse tomber veux-tu ? Je la trouverai toute seule.

La trouver ? Pourquoi ? Mais avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de tenter de la dissuader, l'autre s'était déjà évaporée en un nuage de fumée rosâtre qui la laissa pantoise quelques secondes. Les poings serrés, elle fit à son tour appel à sa magie pour suivre la trace de la blonde et elle allait continuer leur conversation lorsqu'une scène la fit s'immobiliser.

A quelques mètres d'elle dans le cimetière de la ville et non loin de son propre Mausolée, Emma Swan et Maléfique étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ou plutôt non … La plus âgée avait l'air d'avoir pris la Sauveuse dans ses bras et Regina eut un soupir soulagé en constatant que l'embrasse laissait l'autre de marbre. Une véritable statue.

Ce qu'elle avait remarqué ne mit pas longtemps à l'être par sa meilleure amie qui s'écarta pour l'observer à bout de bras. L'examen ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la sorcière ne plonge une main dans la poitrine qu'elle savait vide et elle les vit échanger plusieurs phrases sans émotion.

Sans son miroir pour jouer les voyeuses, elle avait du mal à se sentir à sa place mais elle refusait d'intervenir. Les deux autres se connaissaient visiblement et la brune ne put s'empêcher de le vivre comme une véritable trahison. Elles n'étaient pas amantes, non, rassura-t-elle sa jalousie mais quelque chose d'autre les unissait.

Quelque chose d'assez puissant pour réveiller une autre forme de colère. Cette femme se permettait de venir dans sa ville, dans sa vie, de tout chambouler en quelques jours et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui avouer qu'elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et maintenant elle connaissait sa meilleure – et seule – amie ?!

\- Non … ragea-t-elle à voix basse alors que les autres s'éloignaient côte à côte.

Emma Swan était une nuisance. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait réveiller en elle, elle devait s'en débarrasser au plus tôt …

 **.**

 **.**

À la plus grande surprise de sa secrétaire, elle avait refranchi le seuil de la Mairie en début d'après midi mais la jeune femme avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas la déranger. Pas même pour lui demander si elle devait à nouveau mettre à jour son agenda.

Et tant mieux. Parce que Regina n'avait pas travaillé une seule minute de toute son après midi passée à échafauder des plans pour venir à bout de la Sauveuse. Et ils étaient nombreux avait-elle réalisé. Avec le retour de la magie, elle disposait d'un véritable arsenal dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir mais une chose devait être faite avant tout … Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de la mère biologique de son fils tant qu'Henry continuait à croire qu'elle était l'héroïne de son histoire.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Sa question tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. L'enfant qu'elle était allée récupérer à l'école ne lui accorda qu'un regard suspicieux avant de s'engouffrer dans la Mercedes dont la portière claqua un peu trop fort à son goût.

Dans l'habitacle pourtant le garçon ne fixait pas la route comme elle s'y était attendue. Les yeux clairs dans lesquels elle voyait à présent ceux d'Emma Swan étaient rivés sur elle tandis qu'elle démarrait le moteur qu'elle laissa ronronner quelques secondes avant d'affronter le regard qui semblait la juger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Henry ?

Un simple claquement de doigt et il aurait oublié ce qu'il avait vu ce matin dans le restaurant mais la sorcière avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Si Henry l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, s'il acceptait d'entendre sa version de l'histoire alors peut être aurait-elle droit à sa fin heureuse …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Emma après que je sois parti ?

Les images qui affluèrent la firent brièvement pincer les lèvres mais ce n'était pas la question qu'il avait posée.

\- Nous nous sommes disputées, répondit-elle avec autant d'honnêteté que possible.

\- Avec de la magie ?

\- Non Henry.

Il n'eut pas l'air de la croire mais aucune réplique ne vint, Henry se contentant de se détourner comme elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il le fasse dès le début.

\- Si tu as finis tes devoirs avant l'heure du repas, nous irons manger chez Granny, annonça-t-elle la première partie du plan auquel elle avait songé.

L'offre lui valut un bref regard suspicieux mais un haussement d'épaules lui confirma qu'il ne la refuserait pas. Elle essaya de ne pas se formaliser de la façon dont il bondit à l'étage dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte du manoir. Elle s'était longtemps attendue à ce qu'il ne veuille même pas rester en présence d'elle après avoir eu confirmation de ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Une part d'elle était toujours étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti se réfugier auprès de Snow White mais la Sauveuse avait planté la graine d'un doute en lui et c'était l'occasion d'en profiter …

\- C'est bon ?

La voix la fit sursauter depuis le fauteuil en cuir dans lequel elle avait été en train de déguster un verre de cidre. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau, Henry l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil auquel elle commençait à s'habituer. À l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours tapis dans l'ombre d'un canapé, le félin auquel elle commençait à s'habituer releva la tête pour observer le nouveau venu et elle lui adressa un regard entendu avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rende compte qu'elle hébergeait un tel animal ...

\- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

Aucune réponse verbale mais l'enfant lui désigna le cahier qu'il avait tenu sous le bras. Des mathématiques auxquelles elle ne jeta qu'un regard distrait. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être dans le restaurant. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi il ne lui avait fallu qu'un peu de magie pour persuader Mary-Margarett Blanchard de s'y rendre également ce soir. Le piège était tendu …

\- C'est bien Henry, félicita-t-elle son fils dès que ses yeux eurent fini de survoler les lignes noires.

Elle avait beau aimer lire, les chiffres lui avaient toujours apporté un sens de la tranquillité sans égal. Pourtant ce soir, son esprit refusait de penser à autre chose que ce qui allait se passer quand ils seraient au restaurant ... La Sauveuse mordrait-elle à l'hameçon ?

Une chose était sûre, elle était bien là lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et si elle avait failli sourire en remarquant qu'Henry n'avait pas osé aller à sa rencontre, la voir en compagnie de son ancienne meilleure amie éteignit bien vite la moindre satisfaction. Les deux semblaient en pleine conversation à voix basse mais seule la plus âgée eut le culot de lui jeter un regard.

\- Qui est-ce ? entendit-elle son fils lui demander après qu'elle lui eut adressé un clin d'oeil taquin.

\- Une vieille connaissance, avoua-t-elle à demi mots.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas être interrogée plus en avant, Henry se contentant d'aller s'asseoir à une table où elle dut lui rappeler de se tenir droit quand il commanda son repas habituel. Regina le laissa y ajouter un bol de frittes maison, trop concentrée sur l'autre bout de la salle où Mary-Margarett Blanchard lisait un roman par dessus son assiette à moitié finie. Le regard d'ébène finit par attirer l'attention de l'intéressée. Un instant, l'institutrice lui rappela une biche surprise par des phares de voitures avant d'aller cacher son rougissement derrière son Jane Austen. Aujourd'hui, elle arrivait presque à lui faire pitié. La femme n'était plus que le fantôme de celle qu'elle avait autrefois poursuivie dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Maléfique ...!

Le prénom la fit vivement se retourner vers l'enfant qui venait de le prononcer. Les yeux clairs trouvèrent les siens et elle sut qu'il avait pu y desceller sa brève panique. Visiblement, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi est-elle amie avec ma mère ?

Le titre la glaça, inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme alors que Ruby s'approchait avec leurs plats. Soudain, elle n'avait plus faim mais elle se força tout de même à piquer un peu de salade qu'elle mâcha plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à ton livre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me répondre toi ?

Un instant les deux s'observèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne capitule.

\- Je ne sais rien Henry.

Mais son honnêteté ne fut récompensée que d'un soupir las. Il ne la croyait pas et sa fourchette alla poignarder un peu plus sauvagement encore sa prochaine bouchée de salade. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle pouvait sentir de là le regard qui pesait sur elle. Un coup d'oeil lui confirma que la femme qui n'avait eu de cesse d'occuper ses pensées était bel et bien en train de la dévisager et l'instant s'étendit en une petite éternité lorsqu'elle reconnut la magie qui semblait tendre les bras vers la sienne.

Rompre le contact lui fut presque douloureux et ses pouvoirs volatiles retombèrent avec un peu plus de violence que prévu en direction de son ennemie jurée qu'elle entendit bondir hors de son siège. Elle ne fut pas la seule que le couinement de surprise attira et la moitié des clients avaient les yeux rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de fermer avec délicatesse son roman pour se diriger lentement vers la table de la nouvelle arrivée en ville.

Elle avait presque cessé de respirer pour tendre l'oreille, remarquant qu'à ses côté Henry aussi semblait tendu, les poings crispés sur ses couverts dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer.

Malgré sa magie, elle eut du mal à entendre les quelques mots que la petite brune bafouilla à l'approche des deux autres femmes qui l'observaient avec froideur.

\- ... rester à l'hôtel indéfiniment alors je pensais ... J'ai une chambre de libre chez moi et ...

Regina avait vu l'annonce passée dans le journal quelques semaines plus tôt et y avait curieusement repensé cet après midi lorsqu'elle avait été en train d'élaborer son plan. Il avait suffi de quelques mots soufflés à l'institutrice pour qu'elle soit convaincue que proposer ses services à la Sauveuse était la bonne chose à faire. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la blonde, la sorcière savait déjà que l'idée serait très mal accueillie et elle avait tablé sur sa réaction pour achever de convaincre Henry.

Emma Swan n'était pas l'héroïne parfaite qu'il avait attendue.

Comme si elle avait pu deviner ses pensées, l'intéressée abandonna l'examen qu'elle avait fait de celle qui était venue leur parler pour lui adresser une autre sorte de regard. L'océan de ses yeux s'assombrit sensiblement mais le désir n'était pas tout ce qu'elle y voyait cette fois. La sombre intelligence la fit frissonner tandis que la blonde continuait à l'observer avec quelque chose qui lui rappela l'expression d'un soldat qui attend un ordre.

La Reine fit l'effort de contrôler son expression mais le masque impassible ne sembla pas tromper l'autre et elle fut étonnée de la voir esquisser un sourire presque complice. Le semblant d'intimité ralluma le désir qu'elle était parvenue à dompter mais l'instant d'après la blonde s'était déjà détournée. Ses traits étaient durs lorsqu'elle commença à parler mais Regina ne fit pas attention à ses mots. Son regard traîna sur sa mâchoire coupée au couteau, la courbe de ses biceps au travers de son hideux blouson en cuir et ses poings serrés.

La lame de désir qui vrilla ses entrailles la fit grimacer mais le petit hoquet de surprise d'Henry la ramena bien vite à la réalité. En face d'eux, la blonde avait bondi, faisant reculer l'institutrice et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait attention à ses mots car à présent, la petite brune retenait avec peine des larmes. L'atmosphère s'était à nouveau chargée d'une électricité grisante et elle se demanda brièvement comment les autres clients pouvaient bien ressentir la magie qu'elle pouvait presque voir courir à la surface de sa peau.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Emma Swan faisait déjà chemin vers la sortie après avoir bousculé Mary-Margarett et le désir qu'elle éprouvait encore s'irisa de jalousie lorsque Maléfique se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Leur amitié avait quelque chose de révoltant. Elle avait presque envie d'exiger des explications mais la silhouette de son fils traversant son champ de vision la fit changer d'avis.

Après le départ de sa mère biologique, Henry s'était précipité sur son institutrice et elle se força à les rejoindre à petits pas. Ses jambes la portaient à peine remarqua-t-elle avec dédain.

\- ... vraiment désolé, l'entendit-elle s'excuser.

\- Henry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce quelqu'un d'autre a fait, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir ici ! riposta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se réjouissait du malheur de son fils et l'horreur de la réalisation la fit se détourner de la scène pour cacher le sourire dont elle avait honte. A l'extérieur du restaurant, quelque chose attira brièvement son attention. Un éclat qui aurait pu ressembler à deux yeux d'un rouge brillant mais l'apparition avait disparu l'instant d'après et elle ne résista pas à profiter un moment de plus de la vision qu'offrait sa pire ennemie en larmes.

Tout allait s'arranger.

 **.**

 **.**

Mais rien ne s'était arrangé. Henry continuait de l'observer comme si elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et se mettre à exécuter la moitié du village et elle avait du dompter son instinct d'utiliser de la magie de trop nombreuses fois. Deux soirées passées dans son bureau à siroter du cidre les yeux perdus dans les flammes de sa cheminée l'avaient convaincue : elle devait tout lui avouer.

Mais comment ?

Comment dire à son fils qu'on était une meurtrière ? Et comment ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'enfuie à nouveau à peine les mots prononcés ? Elle était déjà bien surprise qu'il n'ait pas tenté de courir dans les jupons de son institutrice ... Mais l'enfant devait savoir que sa mère était sûrement la seule capable de résister à la Sauveuse si celle ci devait s'avérer dangereuse. Sa présence dans le manoir n'était donc plus qu'une raison pratique.

Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Graham qui fuyait sa présence comme on fuit le choléra et pour couronner le tout, la blonde avait beau eu se tenir hors de son chemin ces derniers jours, elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle. La veille, elle avait senti les effluves de sa magie dans son bureau à la mairie et elle n'avait même pas pu être en colère, trop occupée à tenter de contenir le désir qui lui ordonnait de la rejoindre.

Regina referma rageusement le clapet de son ordinateur portable. La journée était finie, il était l'heure d'aller récupérer Henry à l'école et affronter ses regards fuyants.

\- Bonne soirée Clara, jeta-t-elle par dessus son épaule par habitude en sortant du bureau monochrome.

La réponse timide lui parvint à peine, le bruit de ses talons aiguilles raisonnant déjà dans le hall en marbre. À l'extérieur, un frisson désormais habituel secoua sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir sans avoir l'impression d'être observée. Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression savait-elle. Elle sentait la magie noire qui ne lui appartenait pas roder non loin et elle avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour reconnaître celle du Ténébreux.

Le mage qui était sous les ordres de la Sauveuse devait donc l'épier à sa demande. Sûrement quand elle était trop occupée pour le faire elle même.

\- Madame le Maire ?

Elle était arrivée devant l'école primaire lorsque la voix la fit froncer les sourcils. En vingt-huit ans passés à Storybrook, elle pouvait se targuer de connaître chacun de ses habitants pourtant elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle tout de même.

Les yeux sombres glissèrent le long de la silhouette de l'inconnu. Jean, chemise et chaussures cirées, il aurait pu passer pour un parent d'élève comme un autre mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les iris presque noirs lui étaient familiers et un reniflement lui confirma la magie qu'elle avait repérée depuis quelques jours.

\- C'est de ce petit minois que ma mère était folle ? railla-t-elle.

Mais sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que Rumplestiltskin soit déçu d'être aussi vite découvert fut surprise de le voir s'assombrir.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monstre.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Mon père.

La réponse la figea un instant avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas en arrière. Elle se souvenait du fils que le Ténébreux avait perdu. L'enfant qu'il avait passé des années à tenter de retrouver. Un moment, elle envisagea la possibilité qu'il ait pu tuer son mentor et lui voler ses pouvoirs mais aux dernières nouvelles la dague était toujours entre les mains de la Sauveuse et elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait _senti_ un tel meurtre.

Non ... Soudain, elle se rappelait des paroles de Gold. À l'époque, elles lui avaient semblé incohérentes mais il avait bien parlé de créer un second Ténébreux ... Derrière eux, la sonnerie de la sortie de l'école raisonna dans tout le quartier et elle pouvait déjà entendre le brouhahas des chaises qu'on tire sur les sols laminés lorsqu'il reprit.

\- Du calme Majesté, je suis de votre côté.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant tant bien que mal de dompter son instinct qui lui commandait de faire appel à sa magie. Si Henry sortait à ce moment là, si _quiconque_ la voyait, elle était fichue.

\- Élaborez, l'invita-t-elle donc simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la Sauveuse briser la malédiction.

La révélation la laissa de marbre et par habitude son regard se perdit vers les escaliers où déboulaient les élèves. Sur le parvis de l'école, d'autres parents observaient déjà, curieux, le nouvel arrivant qu'on avait jamais vu en sa présence. Elle aurait pu rire des ragots qu'elle voyait déjà briller dans leurs yeux indiscrets.

\- D'où tenez-vous ces pouvoirs ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- C'est une longue histoire Majesté. Mais je serais prêt à la raconter ...

Le regard calculateur ne lui plaisait pas et elle allait refuser lorsqu'une lueur tout à fait différente passa dans les yeux presque noirs qui s'étaient perdus derrière elle. Suivant sa ligne de mire, la brune repéra Henry dans la foule d'enfants et son coeur s'emballa avec la certitude soudaine que ce n'était pas pour elle que le fils du Ténébreux était là.

\- Maman ?

\- Hen...

L'avertissement qu'elle allait prononcer mourut quelque part dans sa gorge, la magie qui avait crépité dans ses poings précédée par une autre. Le nuage de fumée noire qui obstrua brièvement sa vision serra son estomac mais déjà l'enfant était propulsé dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, il y eut des hurlements lorsque l'air s'éclaircit pour révéler la silhouette de la blonde à qui elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser ces derniers jours.

\- Comment oses-tu ? gronda la voix qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

Mais la mère biologique d'Henry ne laissa pas le temps à une quelconque réponse et la foule se remit à crier de plus belle lorsqu'elle tendit une main devant elle pour exercer ses pouvoirs. L'homme à qui elle avait été en train de parler se figea, soulevé dans les airs les mains agrippant sa propre gorge comme pour tenter de se dérober à une emprise qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Inconsciemment, son bras se resserra autour de son fils, presque surprise lorsqu'il se laissa faire. Un coup d'oeil rapide lui assura que comme tous les autres, il avait les yeux rivés sur la scène. Certains avaient déjà sorti leurs téléphones portables pour filmer le spectacle mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à les stopper.

\- J'avais raison, c'est bien ta puanteur que j'avais sentie en ville, enchaînait l'autre tandis que sa victime continuait à se débattre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement froid dans la voix de la blonde. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'ait plus son cœur. Les pouvoirs qu'elle sentait graviter dans l'atmosphère appelaient les siens avec une force phénoménale qui aurait pu la faire trembler. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils se nourrissaient d'elle. Pourtant, si puissante semblait-elle être, son adversaire réussit finalement à se dégager.

Sa gorge était violacée lorsqu'il se releva avec un sourire mauvais, les yeux injectés de sang brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Princesse ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je m'arrêterais ici sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à notre fils et sa mère ?

Le grondement animal qui lui répondit n'était pas venu d'elle, réalisa-t-elle avec surprise mais Henry se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le poussa derrière elle pour le protéger de son propre corps. Cet homme était le père d'Henry ? Emma Swan, la _Sauveuse,_ avait fricoté avec le fils du Ténébreux ? Dans cette autre réalité où elle avait ensuite rencontré sa Reine ?

Mais la colère qui était en train d'enfler en elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle sentait crépiter autour de la blonde. Elle s'était attendue à une attaque directe mais la magie ne fut utilisée que pour faire apparaître une longue épée à la lame noire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un instant. Un travail d'orfèvre ...

\- Écaille de dragon, releva d'ailleurs l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me faire mal Princesse.

\- Ton père n'aurait jamais du chercher à te faire revenir, lui répondit à côté la blonde. Je parie qu'il a été déçu de voir ce que tu étais devenu hein ?

\- Je n'ai que faire de l'avis de mon père Emma ... Je t'avais donné le choix ... Tu pouvais vivre avec moi. Avec moi et Henry mais tu as préféré la choisir, elle ... Regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ...

Cette fois la Sauveuse ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il y eut un hoquet de surprise général lorsque les volutes de fumée noire la menèrent au plus près de son adversaire. Regina eut à peine le temps d'enfouir le visage d'Henry dans son manteau mais l'air horrifié qu'il avait eu laissait présager qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la scène. La lame noire avait traversé le corps de l'homme qui ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire.

\- Il te manquera toujours une dague.

\- Alors j'arracherai tous tes membres un à un, je te retiendrai comme j'ai retenu ton père et quand elle sera là pour le voir je te tuerai comme je lui en ai fait le serment.

\- Tuer le père de ton fils ? répéta l'autre tandis qu'à ses côtés l'intéressé se raidissait un peu plus.

\- Le père de mon fils ? Tu n'es rien Neal. Qu'un fils à papa capricieux à qui on a offert des pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrise même pas !

La réplique avait été prononcée avec un venin dont elle aurait pu être jalouse mais la brune se contenta de tenter de garder son calme tandis que la Sauveuse faisait un pas en arrière, levant un pied pour aller le loger dans le ventre de l'homme qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait encore le sourire pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle.

\- J'hésite Swan. Est-ce que je te tue d'abord et j'attends que la malédiction soit brisée pour la voir s'écrouler ou est-ce que je tue tout simplement l'enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Neal ... C'est presque aussi difficile que de décider si je préfère ordonner à ton père de te tuer ou si je me garde ce plaisir.

Cette fois aucune réponse intelligible, les deux continuant à se jauger d'un regard mauvais où brillait une folie commune. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux devait l'inquiéter le plus. Le nouveau venu, décida-t-elle lorsqu'un enfant échappa à la surveillance de ses parents pour faire quelques pas vers les deux et qu'il fut immobilisé par l'homme qui le renvoya sans précaution en pleurs dans les pieds de sa mère.

Un instant encore, elle se demanda si le combat allait reprendre de plus belle mais au lieu de ça les deux semblèrent se faire des adieux silencieux, une tornade d'un noir sale emportant le fils du Ténébreux. Comme si un signal avait été donné, les murmures s'élevèrent tous ensemble dans la foule et Regina ignora certains regards perdus qu'on lui lançait, le sien rivé sur la jeune femme qui essuyait la lame de son épée sur le jean qu'elle portait.

Elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait disparaître et lui laisser gérer ce nouveau désastre quand la blonde se tourna enfin pour lui faire face. Les yeux clairs descendirent brièvement sur la silhouette d'Henry dont les sourcils étaient froncés de colère et d'incompréhension et l'intérêt qu'elle y lut ne lui plut pas. Il y avait une avidité étrange dans la façon dont le regard avait l'air de jauger sa réaction et le Maire fit un pas en avant pour forcer la Sauveuse à lui accorder son attention totale.

Elle était prête à se battre s'il le fallait mais Regina fut presque désarmée par le sourire désolé qui lui fut adressé. Elle aurait presque pu croire que l'autre avait retrouvé son cœur mais quelque chose manquait toujours. Aussi se plaça-t-elle à nouveau devant leur fils lorsque la blonde leva un bras au dessus d'elle, observant, fascinée malgré elle, une boule de lumière s'y former avant d'éclater en une vague semblable à un courant électrique dans tout le quartier.

La magie ne l'avait pas atteint mais à en croire le regard perdu que tous les autres autour d'eux arboraient, soudain, il était clair que la Sauveuse venait tout simplement de leur ôter leurs souvenirs. Soulagée, la brune se risqua à lui tourner le dos pour sonder le regard d'Henry mais à son plus grand regret, l'enfant avait toujours l'air aussi tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La garce n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire non plus et elle allait faire volte face pour lui signifier son mécontentement mais Emma Swan n'était déjà plus là lorsqu'elle le fit. Quelques secondes encore Regina resta immobile au milieu de la foule des parents et des enfants qui avaient repris le court de leur vie.

\- A demain Henry ! entendit-elle l'un d'entre eux lancer par dessus son épaule.

L'intéressé n'eut aucune réaction mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle le vit passer devant elle pour prendre le chemin du manoir sur lequel elle le rattrapa un instant plus tard.

 **.**

 **.**

Regina avait beau réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, rien ne faisait sens. L'impuissance dans laquelle l'arrivée de la Sauveuse l'avait plongée la rendait nerveuse. Et ce n'était pas le moment de l'être.

Comme pour lui prouver la teneur de ses pensées, l'animal qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son manoir la fit sursauter en venant se frotter à une de ses jambes. Le geste presque affectueux la fit froncer les sourcils. Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas ... D'où venait ce félin et qu'avait-elle fait pour gagner sa loyauté ?

Elle qui avait passé ses vingt-huit dernières années au contrôle de pratiquement tout ce qui se passait à Storybrook vivait très mal le changement soudain. Et tout ça c'était sans compter la magie de la blonde qu'elle sentait roder en permanence autour de la maison. Elle la savait potente mais l'avoir vue à l'oeuvre plus tôt avait révélé à quel point. La jeune femme avait effacé une centaine de mémoires comme on aurait allumé une bougie. Avait-elle des limites ?

\- Maman !

L'appel la fit se figer d'avantage et elle aurait peut être pensé à réprimander l'enfant pour le fait d'avoir crié si sa voix n'avait pas contenu une certaine dose de panique.

\- _Maman_ !

Et de la peur. Juste assez pour lui faire perdre toute notion de prudence et laisser sa magie l'emporter en un nuage de fumée à l'étage supérieur. Elle avait déjà une boule de feu au creux de sa main lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la chambre de son fils, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais Henry avait le dos résolument tourné, semblant fixer quelque chose dans la rue.

Son arrivée aurait pu passer inaperçue si un tambourinement sourd dans les escaliers ne les avaient pas fait se retourner d'un même mouvement. Elle était prête à attaquer quiconque passerait la porte lorsque le battant en bois blanc s'ouvrit à la volée sur la silhouette féline toutes dents dehors.

\- Couché, gronda-t-elle à la bête dont la course se terminait en un patinage maladroit sur le tapis au centre de la chambre.

Les yeux d'or glissèrent sur la pièce en un rapide examen et la brune fut surprise de comprendre qu'il était accouru pour lui apporter son aide. Mais sa réflexion fut de courte durée, court-circuitée par la réalisation qu'un feu brûlait toujours dans le poing qu'elle s'empressa de fermer. Elle devait avoir l'air affolée lorsque son regard se reporta sur son fils qui le soutint quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

Il n'avait jamais été en danger, comprit-elle, simplement bien décidé à prouver qu'elle aussi avait de la magie malgré ses efforts pour le cacher le matin même. Pas plus qu'il n'avait semblé étonné par la présence de l'animal sur qui son regard s'était à peine attardé.

\- Henry ... commença-t-elle précautionneusement.

Qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? Lui confirmer qu'elle était bien cette meurtrière dont il avait lu l'histoire ? Lui mentir ? Inventer quelque chose et risquer qu'il découvre à nouveau la vérité ? Soudain, toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises ne tenaient plus. Elle avait peur.

\- Elle est en bas.

Le murmure fut suffisant pour la sortir de sa transe, osant se rapprocher de la fenêtre et de l'enfant qui ne tenta pas de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle se posta à ses côtés. En contrebas, négligemment appuyée contre le poteau d'un lampadaire, Emma Swan fixait intensément le manoir. Comme si elle avait pu sentir son regard, la blonde releva la tête pour s'intéresser à eux et Regina dut s'accrocher à l'épaule de son fils. Pas parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de le protéger mais plutôt celui d'être physiquement rattachée à la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de laisser la magie qui l'appelait prendre le contrôle.

\- C'est toi qui lui as fait quelque chose ?

A sa grande surprise, la question ne contenait aucune accusation mais une simple curiosité triste qui la fit frissonner. Le malheur de son fils ne la réjouirait jamais. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance, Emma Swan allait devoir changer de comportement ou disparaître.

\- Non. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne pose plus de problème.

\- Quoi ? La tuer ? railla-t-il avec un peu trop de morgue à son goût.

\- Henry, je ne suis pas ...

\- Pas quoi ? Pas la Méchante Reine ? Et la magie n'existe pas, pas vrai ? C'est moi qui suis fou ?!

Son emportement la fit reculer d'un pas. Combien de fois au juste avait-elle imaginé cette conversation et ce qu'il faudrait lui dire pour qu'il l'accepte telle qu'elle était ?

\- Non Henry, je ...

Aucune peur dans les grands yeux qui l'observaient avec attention. C'était elle qui en était rongée.

\- Je ne suis plus cette personne.

Voilà. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour tout avouer. Les dents serrées, la sorcière attendit de longues secondes encore ce qui allait suivre mais en face d'elle l'enfant aux sourcils froncés ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre.

\- H... Henry ? Je ne suis plus cette personne parce que tu m'as sauvée mon ange. Je ... _Je t'aime_. Quoique tu en penses, quoique tu puisses lire, quoique l'on puisse te dire.

Un instant encore l'intéressé la jugea en silence, le poids du regard plus insupportable que tous ceux auxquels elle s'était habituée dans une autre vie.

\- Et elle ? l'étonna-t-il en se détournant finalement pour faire face à la fenêtre et désigner d'un signe de tête celle qui avait encore le visage levé vers eux.

Que devait-elle en conclure ? Qu'il était prêt à l'accepter comme elle était ou que son obsession pour Emma Swan dépassait tout entendement au point même de faire passer au second plan ses aveux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, se força-t-elle à répondre calmement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça à mon père ?

Quelque chose dans la phrase la révolta au plus profond de ses entrailles. L'emploi d'un terme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans la bouche de son fils sûrement ... Elle aussi était perdue. L'autre soir, la blonde lui avait laissé entendre que l'homme était mort mais de toute évidence il ne s'agissait que d'un souhait qu'elle aurait voulu transformer en réalité.

\- Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc Henry ... Et elle avait visiblement pas mal de choses à lui reprocher, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ... Comme toi ? Tu le connais ?

\- Non ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'indigner. Non Henry, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu sous entends en disant qu'il était "comme moi" !

\- Un méchant, fut la réponse simple et cruelle qui l'atteignit en plein cœur.

Qu'avait-elle droit de répondre à ça ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'une masse soyeuse vint se frotter à sa jambe. Elle aurait presque pu prendre ça pour une tentative de la consoler et pour la première fois depuis que l'animal était apparu dans sa vie, la sorcière se surprit à passer une main dans le poil d'un noir brillant. La caresse lui valut un ronronnement sourd qui attira l'attention de son fils.

\- J'aimerais être seul, demanda-t-il pourtant après quelques secondes.

Les mots faillirent fissurer son masque mais la brune se contenta de serrer les dents, ses doigts s'arrimant un peu plus au pelage de la bête qui se lova contre elle.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Ne te couche pas tard, demain tu as un contrôle de Géographie.

Les yeux rivés en contrebas encore quelques secondes, elle était trop lasse pour oser affronter le regard qu'Henry lui adressa. Ses jugements la faisaient souffrir, lui rappelant douloureusement les conseils que sa mère lui avait autrefois donnés. L'amour était une faiblesse mais il était trop tard pour se débarrasser de celui qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils.

Incapable de commander ses jambes, la sorcière fit appel à sa magie, consciente du hoquet de surprise que la fumée violette provoqua chez l'enfant lorsqu'elle disparut de la pièce comme elle était arrivée. Plus la peine de se cacher de lui ...

 **.**

 **.**

Elle s'était attendue à être seule là où elle était réapparue mais ce fut à son tour d'être surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit sa meilleure amie debout derrière un établi dans sa crypte. Sa présence ne mit qu'un instant à être détectée par celle qui se figea au dessus de la potion qu'elle avait été en train de concocter. Les yeux clairs glissèrent le long de sa silhouette avant de s'intéresser à l'animal qu'elle avait entraîné avec elle.

\- ... Regina ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Non, visiblement, toujours pas ...

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu es excusée.

Le trait d'humour la fit gronder, aussitôt imitée par le félin pour qui elle éprouvait de plus en plus de sympathie mais sa colère ne sembla pas impressionner l'autre. Comme si elle avait été seule, Maléfique continuait à s'activer au dessus d'un mélange fumant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se força-t-elle à répéter.

\- Une potion. De toute évidence chérie.

\- Ne m'app ...

\- Je te rends service, fut-elle coupée. Enfin pas à toi directement mais tu comprendras plus tard ... La petite n'a jamais été très douée en potions ...

\- Emma Swan ?

\- Oui.

\- D'où est-ce que tu la connais ?

\- Une autre vie.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens ! explosa-t-elle.

La magie volatile explosa en un millier d'étincelles dans la grande pièce et cette fois la blonde daigna détourner les yeux de son oeuvre pour l'observer avec l'air de la jauger.

\- Ta magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

\- Je viens à peine de la retrouver, se défendit-elle immédiatement.

\- Tu n'as pas assez souffert.

\- Pas ... Pas _assez_ souffert ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Maléfique était peut être la seule à qui elle avait confié l'intégralité de son histoire, la seule à connaître ses déboires et ses envies les plus noires et jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre de tels mots dans sa bouche.

\- Non, lui confirma-t-elle pourtant avec un sourire triste.

Un instant, les deux amies se dévisagèrent avec gravité, la brune luttant pour ne pas bondir sur l'autre mais déjà la plus âgée se dégageait de leur échange pour aller voler une fiole dans ses réserves. En silence, Regina l'observa verser le contenu fumant dans le verre soufflé. Le liquide vert lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas une potion, réalisa-t-elle finalement à voix haute. C'est ta malédiction ! Aurore n'est pas ici.

\- Elle n'est pas pour Aur ... Pour elle.

\- Pour Miss Swan ?

La proposition fit pouffer l'autre mais déjà la blonde balayait l'établi d'un geste de la main qui le nettoya, tous les ingrédients retrouvant leur place sur les étagères où elle n'y avait pas touché depuis des années.

\- Maléfique ! exigea-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes comme il devenait évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre.

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil en une mauvaise imitation d'innocence mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle semblait même attendre son départ, comprit-elle lorsqu'elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils. La constatation la fit jeter un regard circulaire sur la pièce, réalisant qu'un canapé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'y trouvait en plus de deux assiettes encore posées sur une table.

Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle pouvait même sentir une magie désormais familière flotter dans l'atmosphère.

\- C'est là que tu te terrais depuis que je t'ai libérée ? Avec elle ?

\- Jalouse ?

\- De quoi ? D'elle ? fit-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- D'elle ? Oh non chérie, je sais qu'il y a longtemps que tout est fini entre toi et moi ...

\- Elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est _mariée_ , de quoi veux-tu que je sois jalouse ?

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Je l'ai entendue en parler avec Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je vois.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ? Il y avait des centaines d'autres endroits où te cacher dans cette ville.

\- Mais avoue que c'était le dernier endroit où tu m'aurais cherchée, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

C'était vrai. Tout comme elle considérait qu'il fallait toujours être au plus proche de ses ennemis pour mieux pouvoir les frapper au moment utile, elle avait toujours adoré cacher ce qu'ils désiraient le plus sous leur nez.

\- Oh, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

Cette fois quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude passa dans les yeux clairs qui avaient été en train de l'observer. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide et sa magie crépitait déjà sous sa peau lorsqu'elle leva une main pour ouvrir la porte adjacente. Le battant pivota docilement et elle n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le battement sourd des centaines de cœurs que sa mère et elle avaient accumulés dans leur collection.

\- Regina ...

La panique qui avait fait trembler la voix de la blonde était la seule confirmation dont elle avait besoin mais elle laissa tout de même sa magie se presser dans la pièce à côté à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait trouver. Elle aurait pu réciter les yeux fermés la liste de ceux à qui elle avait volé la vie pour l'enfermer dans les petites boîtes rougeoyantes mais aujourd'hui elle contenait un nouveau nom.

\- Emma Swan.

À son appel, la boîte en bois ouvragé se dégagea du mur qui l'avait abritée pour filer comme un aimant dans sa main encore tendue.

\- Regina ... Si tu la tues ...

\- Ne sois pas idiote Maléfique, je n'ai aucun intérêt à la tuer.

Un mouvement du poignet fit disparaître le bois ornementé pour dévoiler l'organe bien moins noir que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Malgré ce dont elle avait été témoin, le cœur qui battait dans sa paume était à peine entaché d'un point noir dont quelques racines semblaient vouloir s'étendre. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa magie rugir en elle à la proximité de la source de tous les pouvoirs qui l'attiraient d'habitude tant et si bien qu'ils en devenaient inquiétants.

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'appeler, celle à qui elle avait été en train de penser apparut à son tour dans la pièce en un tourbillon de fumée noire. Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent en silence avant que la brune ne prenne la parole avec ravissement.

\- À genoux, exigea-t-elle.

L'ordre fut obéit avec une docilité qui la fit frémir. Aucun doute, c'était bien le coeur de la Sauveuse qu'elle tenait à sa merci.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, l'entendit-elle pourtant réclamer à Maléfique qui était restée figée avec une appréhension palpable.

\- Mon petit, elle va ...

\- Elle ne peut rien me faire.

L'affirmation la fit voir rouge, refermant un peu plus étroitement son poing par pur esprit de contradiction. Le cri de douleur vrilla son estomac et elle dut lever une autre main pour se protéger de la magie que sa meilleure amie avait tenté de projeter vers elle. Pourtant son regard était resté accroché à sa victime. À quatre pattes, la Sauveuse semblait tenter de maîtriser la douleur les dents serrées et le visuel la fit relâcher la pression. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la faire souffrir. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

\- Va-t-en, fut-elle à nouveau surprise d'entendre l'autre ordonner.

\- Mais, el...

\- Laisse-nous !

Le rugissement la fit hausser un sourcil. À sa place, Regina était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être laissée en tête à tête avec son adversaire mais elle se contenta d'adresser un sourire significatif à l'autre sorcière. L'instant s'étira et la brune choisit d'attirer à elle un fauteuil dans lequel elle prit le temps de s'installer confortablement. En face d'elle, les yeux clairs de la plus jeune s'attardèrent sur la courbe de ses jambes et elle fut incapable de réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut.

Elle avait vu le désir dans les iris assombris mais cette fois elle l'avait aussi _senti._ Senti dans le creux de sa paume aussi clairement que s'il avait été sien. Et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à être aussi affectée par leur attirance. Alors que jusque là, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir aux pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait à présent sentir polluer la pièce. Sans le faire exprès, sa main se resserra un tant soit peu sur le cœur qui y battait la chamade mais cette fois aucune douleur chez l'autre dont les pupilles éclatèrent de désir.

\- Mal, j'ai dit _laisse nous_ !

L'ordre la fit sourire, la silhouette de sa meilleure amie disparaissant l'instant d'après en un tourbillon noir, chassée par la Sauveuse. À présent qu'elles étaient seules, les questions se bousculaient au point qu'elle ne sache par laquelle commencer mais quelque chose d'autre rongeait son estomac.

\- L'avez-vous retrouvée ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Votre Reine ?

\- Pas encore.

La réponse resta suspendue de longues secondes dans le silence qui s'était ré-approprié les lieux. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait encore entendre le battement synchrone des coeurs de toutes ses autres victimes. Mais celui qu'elle tenait n'avait pas vocation à prendre la poussière sur une étagère ...

\- Miss Swan, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous représentez un quelconque danger pour mon fils et moi, fit-elle l'effort de demander avant quoi que ce soit.

\- Aucun Majesté. Je le jure solennellement.

\- Et ce ... Neal ?

\- J'ai promis à ma Reine de le détruire.

\- Votre ... Reine.

\- Oui. Et je peux vous assurer que j'honore tous les serments que je lui fais. Il devrait me tuer avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à vous.

L'inconnue était une présence qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir planer dans la pièce avec elles et la pensée la fit grimacer. C'était bien de la jalousie dut-elle s'avouer avec un certain dédain. Elle n'avait aucun droit de l'être mais pourtant elle devait reconnaître qu'elle _voulait_ Emma Swan pour elle.

\- L'autre jour, au restaurant, vous avez dit à mon fils que Snow vous avait fait du mal, changea-t-elle de sujet pour oublier la désagréable sensation.

\- Et ?

\- Que vous a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle a lancé une malédiction qui a anéanti l'existence que je menais et plus récemment elle m'a séparée de mon âme sœur.

Voilà qui confirmait sa théorie selon laquelle Emma Swan n'avait pas fait que côtoyer cette réalité. Sans quoi, où aurait-elle rencontré Snow ? Pourtant, elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait eu vent de son existence si elle avait foulé les terres de son royaume ... Non, cela avait du se passer ailleurs. Peut être quelque part où le temps s'écoulait d'une autre manière ... Sinon, comment expliquer son âge ? Mais la leçon à en tirer était claire, où qu'elle passe, son ex belle fille semait le malheur.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été séparée de mon âme sœur à cause de cette femme.

En face l'autre eut l'air de se retenir d'intervenir et elle allait lui ordonner de parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet de Daniel avec elle. Elle en avait déjà trop dit à son goût, aussi se contenta-t-elle de pincer les lèvres, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour surveiller sa proie. Mais la blonde n'avait pas l'air d'un animal apeuré, elle semblait plutôt sur le point de bondir sur sa propre victime.

Cette fois pourtant elle ne pouvait pas. La sorcière la tenait à sa merci et seul son ordre la propulserait en avant. Le doigt recourbé vers elle fit l'affaire et la brune sentit son estomac se tordre quand l'autre fit le chemin à genoux.

\- Est-ce que ça ne va pas poser problème ? l'arrêta-t-elle quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous. Quand votre ... _âme soeur_ sera de retour parmi nous.

Elle avait craché le terme presque comme une insulte mais la blonde n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser, lui adressant un simple sourire en coin qui ne voulait rien dire.

\- Non.

\- Non ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

Si Emma Swan avait été à elle, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de la partager avec qui que ce soit.

\- Non, lui assura l'autre. S'il vous plaît, demandez-moi de vous embrasser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous me manquez.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, impossible tant qu'elle tenait son cœur dans sa main et pourtant l'aveu la dérangeait. Préférant ignorer la véritable raison de son malaise, la brune combla l'espace qui restait entre elles pour s'emparer des lèvres qui se plièrent à sa volonté en un baiser aussi ravageur que l'avaient toujours été les leurs.

Elle ne fit rien pour stopper les mains qui se saisirent des pans de sa veste, allant jusqu'à accepter les dents qui tentèrent de se révolter contre son autorité mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait plus.

\- Lâchez votre magie, s'entendit-elle réclamer.

L'ordre était impossible à ignorer et la force qu'elle avait senti planer dans la pièce se fit plus imposante encore. Elle était en feu, le moindre contact une torture pour ses sens à fleur de peau. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Le cœur qui battait dans le creux de sa paume rivalisait avec le sien et la blonde eut un gémissement teinté de désespoir lorsqu'elle s'arracha à leur baiser.

Les yeux levés vers elle n'étaient qu'un tourbillon d'argent mais elle leur trouvait une profondeur fascinante. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était leurs magies combinées ou un sentiment plus profond mais quelque chose était en train de brûler dans son estomac, rajoutant à la flamme du désir à laquelle elle commençait à se faire.

\- Je vais devoir la tuer, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Qui ça, Regina ?

Le prénom serra sa gorge. Depuis quand acceptait-elle que quiconque détienne un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Depuis quand était-elle prête à en demander d'avantage ?

\- Cette femme à qui vous appartenez, continua-t-elle pourtant. Nous ne pouvons pas être deux à vous vouloir comme je vous veux.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue mais l'aveu illumina le visage angélique d'un sourire radieux qui manqua la contaminer. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu pincer les lèvres pour tenter de se contenir, l'autre les avait déjà emprisonnées en un nouveau baiser dont l'urgence la fit gronder.

Agacée par la perte de contrôle, ses doigts se recourbèrent un peu plus sur le cœur qu'elle avait volé. Elle avait besoin de reprendre le dessus et l'autre n'eut visiblement pas besoin d'un autre ordre pour le comprendre, abandonnant sa bouche pour effleurer sa mâchoire et descendre plus bas.

Le contact était trop léger mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter plus, les lèvres semant un feu insupportable partout où elles se posaient. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre de les sentir entre les jambes que la blonde écarta pour se faire une place.

\- Dites moi, sembla supplier l'intéressée.

Mais la demande avait beau être emplie de révérence, elle la fit voir rouge. Les ordres qu'elle avait envie de donner auraient trahi l'ampleur de son envie et il était hors de question qu'elle s'expose plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Dites moi quoi ? siffla-t-elle donc entre ses dents en s'emparant des cheveux d'or à la base de la nuque qu'elle griffa sans vergogne.

\- Ce que vous voulez.

\- _Vous,_ répondit-elle malgré elle. Tout ce que vous avez à donner et tout ce qu'il y-a à prendre.

Et ce devait être les bons mots comprit-elle à la façon dont le cœur eut une embardée dans la paume de sa main. Comme s'il s'était finalement agi d'un ordre, la plus jeune avait à nouveau bondi sur elle. Aucune hésitation dans la façon dont ses mains s'emparèrent de ses cuisses pour les écarter avec une force qui effila ses bas en nylon.

Tant pis. C'était ça qui rendait Emma Swan si différente de tous les autres. Sa façon d'agir avec la confiance de quelqu'un qui la connaissait par cœur. C'était l'impression qu'elle donnait en tout cas à ne pas hésiter une seconde avant de faire disparaître le sous vêtement qu'elle portait pour pouvoir plonger en elle.

Les deux doigts qui lui avaient arraché un gémissement ne bougèrent pourtant pas et son regard incendiaire n'y changea rien. Seule une pression sur l'organe qui battait la chamade dans sa main réussit à rappeler à l'ordre celle qui se retira néanmoins pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Permission d'utiliser ma magie ?

\- Pas pour vous soustraire à moi.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une tornade de fumée noire les avait déjà emportées ailleurs, repoussée sans ménagement sur un surface plane où elle se cambra quand les doigts qui l'avaient désertées reprirent possession d'elle. Et ce n'était pas tout. Un bras passé autour de ses hanches l'attira un peu plus vers la bouche qui la fit oublier la remontrance qu'elle avait préparée.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle faillit ne pas reconnaître sa propre chambre lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour les insonoriser. Elle avait du mal à penser. Du mal à respirer tellement le plaisir était intense. Quasi irréel. La sorcière avait beau encore tenir le cœur de son amante dans le creux de sa main, elle était consciente de ne plus rien contrôler.

Ses jambes tremblaient déjà, le ventre un peu plus noué à chaque poussée et la main qu'elle abattit dans les boucles blondes n'y changea rien, incapable de se décider à repousser son amante.

\- Em...

Le prénom qui avait manqué de lui échapper fut étouffé au dernier moment derrière les dents qu'elle fit claquer. Hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à ça. Mais l'autre l'avait tout de même entendu devina-t-elle à son grondement de mécontentement. Et comment osait-elle ? Colère et frustration resserrèrent un peu plus l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'organe qui battait dans sa main et elle parvint à sourire lorsque l'autre s'immobilisa.

\- Souvenez-vous de qui est aux commandes Miss Swan.

Sa voix avait perdu de son arrogance, un peu trop éraillée pour contenir tout le dédain qu'elle avait voulu y insuffler mais l'intéressée sembla comprendre le message.

\- Vous. Je ne fais que ce dont vous avez envie.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que la réponse avait été exacte. Après vingt-huit ans passés à se contenter de si peu, elle était prête à renoncer à bien des privilèges pour ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Le regard qui avait soutenu le sien sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées mais la blonde était précautionneuse lorsqu'elle recommença à se mouvoir en elle.

Au point de lui arracher un sourire en coin.

Un sourire qu'elle n'aurait pas du laisser échapper à en croire la façon dont la Sauveuse sembla le prendre pour une provocation accueillie d'un haussement de sourcil familier. L'instant d'après, toute précaution s'était envolée au profit de l'assurance à laquelle la blonde l'avait habituée et cette fois Regina se laissa retomber sur le matelas qui ne l'avait jamais connue dans de pareils états.

Elle aurait pu crier à s'en érailler la gorge quand l'orgasme finit par l'embraser toute entière, son corps manquant d'échapper aux bras qui emprisonnaient son bassin en un étau aussi impitoyable que l'étaient les doigts qui travaillaient en elle. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier, le plaisir la trouvait partout. Du bout de ses ongles enfoncés dans les draps en coton égyptien et l'organe battant la chamade, jusqu'à ceux encore engoncés dans ses escarpins. Rien n'échappait à l'incendie dont l'autre se délectait à coups de langue comme si ce qu'elle goûtait avait pu être son dernier repas.

\- Ici, ordonna-t-elle lorsque le plaisir fut assez tolérable pour qu'elle s'autorise à ouvrir la bouche.

La blonde n'avait pas cessé ses vas-et-vient, le mouvement plus lent censé prolonger la tempête qui avait fait rage et elle n'eut pas le courage de l'en dissuader. Les lèvres encore trempées remontèrent jusqu'aux siennes et la sorcière eut un frisson en sentant une magie glaciale soigner la plaie qu'elle avait ouverte avec ses dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- J'avais dit, pas de magie.

\- Pour me soustraire à vous.

Elle allait répliquer mais l'autre la fit taire d'un baiser qui manqua de lui faire oublier ses résolutions. Ses jambes s'étaient déjà emmêlées à celles de son amante mais le premier coup de hanches la rappela à l'ordre malgré le feu d'artifice qu'il provoqua. Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant lui échapper ?

Quelques jours plus tôt Emma Swan avait semblé à sa merci et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle tenait son cœur dans le creux de sa main, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. La réalisation la fit se renfrogner, ses dents se refermant sur la langue qui avait osé investir sa bouche et elle profita de la surprise momentanée de la Sauveuse pour se dégager de son emprise et inverser leurs positions.

Le souffle toujours court, elle prit tout de même le temps de faire disparaître les vêtements que la blonde avait encore portés avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je dois avouer que vous continuez à m'étonner Miss Swan ... Je vous ai dit que vous étiez à moi alors vous êtes allée jusqu'à arracher votre propre cœur pour me donner tort ...

Dits à haute voix les mots lui firent plus mal que de raison. Pourtant c'était la seule explication possible.

\- Je vous révulse tant que ça ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout, jamais !

L'empressement avec lequel la plus jeune avait voulu réfuter ses conclusions aurait presque pu lui paraître suspect mais une fois de plus, l'organe qui battait dans sa paume lui assurait l'absence de mensonge.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Parce que j'ai mal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous vouloir mais ... Mais vous n'êtes pas _Elle._

\- Eh bien tant mieux, siffla-t-elle avec le venin du serpent qu'elle venait de sentir se dresser en elle.

La blonde ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine où elle abandonna l'organe qu'elle avait jusque là retenu prisonnier. Enfin à sa place, le cœur déchaîna brièvement la magie de la jeune femme qu'elle observa lutter pour reprendre le contrôle.

Tant mieux si elle souffrait.

Tant mieux si elle avait l'impression d'en trahir une autre.

Tant mieux si elle parvenait à chambouler son existence aussi terriblement que la blonde chamboulait la sienne.

L'air était presque solide autour d'elles quand la Sauveuse finit par se redresser et Regina eut un sourire mauvais en remarquant la colère qui brûlait dans les iris hantés par une lueur spectrale. La femme pour qui elle éprouvait une fascination étonnante était de retour et comptait bien le lui faire payer à en croire son rictus fâché.

\- Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous Miss Swan.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilààà ... Je vous dis pas à bientôt parce que ce serait sûrement mentir mais promis, suite il y aura !_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey vous ! Non, non je ne vous ai pas abandonnés ! ( je sais, je dis toujours ça ! ) Et pourtant, ça a été dur ... Au dernier chapitre j'avais fait le choix de changer de point de vue plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu du coup j'ai du repenser touuut celui là ... Brefff, la suite est quand même là, un immense merci à Celle qui m'a insufflé un peu d'inspiration ;)_

 _Avant dernier chapitre si je ne m'abuse même s'il y aura sans doute un épilogue cette fois ..._

 _Gouldo1, je peux pas répondre à tes théories pour l'instant mais ta lecture le fera pour moi ..._ PinGuouine _j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été si longue qu'il te faudra encore tout relire ...!_

 _Allez, bonne lecture ! ( pas de beta & tout le tralala, comme d'hab, mes fautes sont là & je vous prie de m'en excuser )_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Emma**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Quelle idiote. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à redouter les questions que Regina pourrait lui poser sans jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse lui infliger cette forme de punition.

Quelques jours à peine depuis qu'elle l'avait ôté mais le cœur qui battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression de la brûler de l'intérieur. Et rien à voir avec le corps qui trônait sur le sien. Les yeux d'ébène la guettaient avec une supériorité moqueuse mais ... Pas que.

Elle avait cru le voir, le deviner à demi-mots toute à l'heure avant que la sorcière ne la laisse la toucher. Les perles sombres qu'elle se rappelait totalement inexpressives étaient chargées de quelque chose de nouveau. " _Je vais devoir la tuer_ " avait-elle dit de la femme à laquelle elle pensait qu'elle appartenait. Et c'était plus qu'une simple territorialité. Avec un peu de temps, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu percer la carapace dans laquelle était cachée la femme qui l'aimait.

Mais c'était trop tard. Même si l'envisager était tentant, il était trop tard à présent pour tout avouer. D'abord parce que la sorcière n'en aurait pas cru un mot et parce qu'elle allait bientôt avoir besoin qu'elle la déteste. Qu'Henry et Elle, la détestent.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça.

\- Non ?

La brune n'avait pas l'air impressionnée, un sourcil haussé trahissant même un peu d'amusement. Elle aurait du l'écarter, la laisser là avec sa fierté mal placée et son sourire en coin mais l'instant d'après Regina s'était à nouveau penchée sur elle pour l'embrasser et le soupir de soulagement qu'elle étouffa contre ses lèvres lui fit perdre la raison. Elle même devait reconnaître que maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son cœur, leurs baisers avaient une nouvelle saveur mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le sentiment soit réciproque.

Visiblement, elle avait eut tort. Tort d'oublier que derrière le masque se cachait la femme qu'elle aimait et connaissait si bien. Celle qui avait passé tant d'années plongée dans une solitude forcée dont elle souffrait au quotidien. La femme à qui elle n'était pas capable de dire non.

L'affection la fit l'enserrer un peu plus étroitement un instant avant de laisser ses mains retomber dans le creux de ses reins. Sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil et maintenant elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose ...

\- Qu ... Non ! Laissez-moi v...

\- Laissez- _moi_ vous faire l'amour, coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la contredire. La priver du droit de la toucher devait l'agacer au plus haut point mais elle devrait s'y faire pour quelques minutes encore. De toute manière, cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Regina était encore trempée, encore sensible, là où elle s'enfonça en provoquant un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu laisser présager, la brune ne fit même pas l'effort de lutter contre les doigts qui s'étaient à nouveau introduits en elle, allant jusqu'à les accompagner de ses hanches. Elle eut tout de même le droit à une brève protestation lorsqu'elle la força à reculer. Juste assez pour pouvoir se redresser et l'entraîner là où Regina se retrouvait à genoux au dessus d'elle.

Dans cette position, deux bras vinrent se nouer derrière sa nuque avec un naturel déconcertant et l'intimité la fit frissonner.

\- Emma ...

Le prénom avait été prononcé contre ses lèvres et elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Partagée entre l'envie de le ré-entendre et celle d'empêcher la brune de lui servir ce douloureux rappel, la jeune femme décida d'avaler ses prochains soupirs en un baiser.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pourtant. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose dans la façon dont ses doigts se recourbaient dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose dans la façon dont tout son corps semblait vouloir se lover contre le sien. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle tremblait comme si elle avait enfin décidé de ne plus lui cacher l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle.

L'abandon lui donnait envie de lui avouer ses sentiments mais la brune n'y aurait certainement pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Aussi s'empêcha-t-elle de commettre l'irréparable en attachant ses lèvres à la peau brûlante. Dans le cou qui lui était offert et partout où elle pouvait se glisser.

Jusqu'à ce que Regina se tende contre elle, l'orgasme lui arrachant son prénom gémit quelque part contre sa tempe. L'intéressée aurait pu en pleurer, sauvée, à temps, par le baiser dans lequel l'autre voulut étouffer son plaisir.

\- Mais quel genre de sort m'avez-vous lancé, Sauveuse ?

L'intéressée garda le silence, se contentant d'observer l'autre dans la lueur du lampadaire de la rue tandis qu'elle se dégageait de leur étreinte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tout de même lorsque la mère adoptive d'Henry porta sa main à sa bouche. Les yeux sombres se zébrèrent de violet quand les dents passèrent la barrière de la peau et Emma était prête à intervenir lorsque son amante lui tendit sa paume.

Là où elle s'était attendue à voir une plaie, pas la moindre trace de sang. La magie qu'elle avait vue briller dans les perles d'ébène semblait y avoir coulé, stagnant, là, en quelques gouttes luminescentes. Et son incompréhension devait être visible, comprit-elle au petit rire que sa confusion provoqua.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait ça ... Votre Reine et vous, n'avez jamais fait ça ...

Ce n'était pas une question mais l'affirmation était emplie d'une incrédulité qui lui donna envie de se rebeller.

\- On n...

\- Buvez, fut-elle coupée comme si elle avait encore le pouvoir de lui ordonner ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? exigea-t-elle d'abord de savoir.

\- De l'essence magique. La mienne.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ?

\- Un tas de choses. Vous n'en mourrez pas. Demandez à Maléf...

Elle ne la laissa pas finir son explication. Maléfique ? Quelque chose que les deux femmes avaient partagé du temps où elles étaient amantes et que Regina ne lui avait jamais proposé ? Peut-être lui fournirait-on une raison valable ultérieurement mais pour l'instant ...

Le liquide qu'elle recueillit sur sa langue sembla y mettre feu avant qu'elle le sente envahir son système comme une drogue un peu trop efficace. Soudain elle était plus consciente que jamais du contact avec le corps de son amante et l'intéressée eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle la fit retomber sur le matelas d'une simple poussée.

\- Cela ne dure pas longtemps mais au moins je peux être certaine que vous ne penserez pas à qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Jamais, jura-t-elle.

Son serment fut accueilli par une grimace désabusée qui lui donna envie de lui prouver ses dires mais les mains qu'elle avait posées sur les hanches de la brune en furent arrachées de force. La magie utilisée réussit à la faire se cambrer, les muscles vrillés d'un plaisir qui n'avait rien de naturel. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'elle voyait utilisées par la Méchante Reine ... Alors pourquoi Regina et elle ne l'avaient jamais expérimenté ?

Elle y réfléchirait. D'ailleurs, elle exigerait sûrement des explications mais pour l'heure elle était incapable de penser à autre chose que les sensations qui étaient en train de l'envahir. Regina n'avait jamais eu besoin de magie pour lui donner l'impression de prendre feu mais ce soir c'était différent. Les mains qui retracèrent ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches y semèrent de la lave fusion et même la bouche qui se referma sur l'un de ses tétons semblait faite de feu.

La langue qui la caressa était une vraie torture, couplée aux ongles qui griffèrent lentement mais sûrement un chemin entre ses jambes et là où la brune s'était installée. " Vous n'en mourrez pas " avait-elle dit ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre ... Dans sa poitrine, son cœur manqua d'exploser lorsque les doigts effleurèrent son sexe et elle s'était tendue dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre mais l'autre s'immobilisa.

\- Vous avez peur ? devina la plus âgée. Croyez bien que si je voulais vous tuer ce serait dans d'atroces souffrances Emma ... Ce soir je n'ai qu'une seule envie et c'est celle de vous faire oublier toutes les autres.

Les paroles rassurantes firent naître un demi sourire, presque aussitôt cueilli par les lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes en un baiser brûlant. La magie qui avait flirté avec ses sens sembla encore prendre de l'ampleur quand les dents blanches se refermèrent sur elle pour l'enjoindre à la laisser prendre le contrôle.

Aussi peinée soit-elle par la réalisation, Regina devait très bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait et la blonde obéit donc, gémissant l'instant d'après lorsque sa langue alla caresser la sienne. Chaque mouvement aurait pu être calculé pour la mener vers l'overdose. Comme une drogue, les pouvoirs qui la transperçaient l'avait plongée dans un état second où elle était devenue dépendante du moindre contact que lui accordait l'autre.

Et bien sûr la sorcière semblait s'en amuser. Elle était sur le point d'imploser, persuadée que la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à la terre ferme était le corps lové contre le sien. Mais elle avait beau le souhaiter, se confondre en suppliques gémies d'une voix tremblante, l'autre ne cédait pas. Les doigts qui glissaient sur elle n'étaient jamais tombés _en_ elle.

\- Gina, s'il te plaît, pleura-t-elle presque en oubliant tout semblant.

Le manque de formalisme ne sembla pas déranger l'intéressée dont elle sentit le sourire contre la peau de son cou.

\- Tu sais ce qui me plaît, Em-ma ? fut-elle même surprise de l'entendre surenchérir.

La sorcière avait beau eu cesser sa torture en s'immobilisant, elle n'était pas capable de répondre à haute voix et le silence qu'elle offrit fit s'écarter un tant soit peu l'autre. Les perles d'ébène trouvèrent l'océan noyé de larmes retenues tant bien que mal et la brune ne cacha pas le plaisir que lui procurait un tel spectacle.

\- Toi, continua-t-elle d'ailleurs. Complètement à ma merci.

À ça, elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner. De toute manière c'était l'exacte vérité et la plus âgée s'en délecta d'autant plus, les lèvres pulpeuses se tendant en un sourire triomphant pour découvrir les dents parfaitement alignées. Elle était certaine que la torture allait reprendre lorsqu'elle la sentit sortir de son immobilisme et peut être était-ce ce que son amante avait voulu car la surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand les deux doigts qui n'avaient eu de cesse de jouer avec son clitoris s'enfoncèrent sans merci en elle.

Elle ne reconnut même pas le son qui sortit de sa bouche sous l'effet du plaisir soudain. Un va-et-vient plus tard, un autre doigt s'était joint aux deux premiers et Emma sentit son ventre exploser. L'orgasme que Regina lui avait refusé était là. Partout. Déchirant les muscles et les nerfs déjà en feu. Ses jambes sautèrent autour du corps de sa tortionnaire pour l'emprisonner à son tour mais l'intéressée n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'enfuir. Pas l'intention de s'arrêter du tout comprit-elle lorsque le mouvement ne s'arrêta pas en dépit de son pic.

\- C'était ce que tu voulais, non, _Emma_ ?

Oui. C'était ça et bien plus encore. Le petit tour de magie de la brune lui donnait envie de l'impossible. Elle voulait se noyer dans le plaisir, ne faire qu'un avec les pouvoirs qu'elle appelait à elle. "Encore" s'entendit-elle demander alors que son corps semblait déjà sur le point de la lâcher. Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas même lorsque son amante ajouta la force de ses hanches aux vas-et-viens qui avaient transformé son premier orgasme en un plaisir presque douloureux qui n'en finissait pas.

\- T... Ta magie. Je veux ta magie, trouva-t-elle la force de demander.

Un instant la sorcière sembla hésiter et l'occurence la fit gronder. Toute à l'heure c'était elle qui avait voulut sentir la sienne, elle aurait du comprendre son désir à présent.

\- Ta magie ! gronda-t-elle en un ordre qui fut reçu avec une morsure dans son cou.

La douleur lui offrit un dernier regain de rébellion, surprenant la plus âgée en inversant leur position avant de manquer tomber à la renverse au dessus d'elle. Elle était uniquement retenue par des coudes qui menaçaient de céder sous son poids et la force des doigts qui continuaient leur travail en elle.

\- Ta magie ... répéta-t-elle près des lèvres brûlantes qui retracèrent les siennes avant de lui donner une réponse.

\- Viens la chercher.

Elle ne savait pas comment mais ses propres pouvoirs devaient savoir. Habitués à chercher le secours de ceux de son âme soeur lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

Dieu n'avait rien avoir là dedans mais en contrebas Regina la regarda presque comme si elle avait été un ange, ses propres iris envahis d'un tourbillon argenté qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle pouvait sentir les pouvoirs déferler en elle en un puissant cocktail. Elle était à la fois invincible et terrassée par ce qui la fit se cambrer une dernière fois, offrant sa gorge à une main qui n'hésita pas à y emprisonner les cris qui finirent par éclater dans ses poumons.

\- Hors de question que vous m'échappiez, entendit-elle murmuré près d'elle quand elle retomba sur son amante dont les lèvres caressèrent son cou meurtri.

Comme si elle en avait eu un jour la moindre intention ...

 **.**

 **.**

Elle s'était endormie réalisa-t-elle avec effroi lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans les draps encore froissés. Mais la menace qu'elle s'était apprêtée à affronter dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Mieux, dans son sommeil Regina avait même passé un bras autour de sa taille et la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme tendit une main pour effleurer les mèches courtes qui lui avaient manquées sans s'en rendre compte. Le contact bien que léger parvint à troubler son amante dans son sommeil et elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire inconscient.

Un instant encore, elle s'autorisa à admirer la beauté endormie, succombant une dernière fois au plaisir d'un baiser qu'elle fut surprise de se voir rendu. La réveiller était le dernier de ses projets malgré l'envie qui renaissait déjà d'aller s'enterrer sous les draps et entre ses jambes.

\- Emma ...

Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque croire à son retour dans la forêt enchantée mais la femme qui se lova un peu plus contre elle n'était pas la sienne.

\- Rendors-toi, répondit-elle donc avec suffisamment de magie pour que l'ordre soit impossible à être ignoré.

Comme si elle s'en était rendue compte, les doigts de la brune se recourbèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle luttait, lui arrachant un dernier frisson avant qu'elle ne se résolve à se dégager. L'instant d'après, elle avait déjà froid dans la chambre dont elle sortit en se forçant à ne pas jeter de regard derrière elle. Dans le couloir, elle ne fut pas étonnée de croiser le lynx au pelage noir qui vint se frotter à sa jambe.

\- C'est toi le meilleur des gardiens, hein ? murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Il la comprenait. Emma n'en doutait plus à présent et le grondement sourd qui lui parvint, la fit sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va garder ça cette fois, ok ?

Les grands yeux d'or étaient attentifs lorsqu'elle retira le cœur battant de sa propre poitrine pour l'enfoncer dans le poitrail sombre. Le poids qui avait pesé dans son estomac s'était déjà envolé et elle eut un nouveau sourire lorsque les iris de l'animal se teintèrent brièvement de sa propre magie.

\- Veille sur elle, ordonna-t-elle, satisfaite de le voir immédiatement se faufiler dans la chambre qu'elle avait désertée.

Elle avait une autre pièce où se rendre. Deux portes plus loin, là où son fils ne l'entendit pas entrer, les poings fermés en un sommeil sans cauchemar. Pourtant, dans son sommeil, l'enfant s'agita soudain et elle sut qu'elle devait agir avant qu'il ne se réveille en risquant crier.

Un bras passé sous lui, la blonde appela la magie qui lui répondit tout de suite. Elle avait brièvement pensé à l'emmener dans la crypte de sa mère adoptive, mais non ... Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le cacher là bas. Pas quand les pouvoirs de Regina y étaient si présents.

 _\- Maman !_

L'appel qui ne lui était pas destiné la fit raffermir un peu plus sa prise sur l'enfant qui s'était réveillé dans ses bras tandis que la fumée noire se dispersait.

\- Pas celle à laquelle tu penses, répondit-elle sans émotion en déposant tout de même prudemment Henry sur un canapé en cuir avant de parcourir les environs d'un regard critique.

L'appartement était tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Fonctionnel et pas le moins du monde personnel. Seule la présence d'un blouson en cuir fit s'étendre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez le Shérif ? demanda la voix accusatrice de son prisonnier.

\- Un petit séjour loin de la Méchante Reine.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'enfant avait toujours l'air suspicieux mais quelque chose d'autre brillait dans ses yeux. Un espoir qui aurait pu la faire rire. Celui de croire qu'elle pouvait encore être le héros qu'il avait tant attendu.

\- Tu verras, répondit-elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Son ouïe affutée avait capté les pas dans un couloir adjacent et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le propriétaire des lieux ouvrir la porte du salon à la volée, révolver au poing pour surprendre les intrus. Un mouvement du poignet fit disparaître l'arme en un bref tourbillon de fumée noire mais l'homme reculait déjà.

\- Tu as une chambre d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit-elle les excuses qui s'étaient formées sur ses lèvres.

\- O... Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien. Va la préparer et enfile quelque chose, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard critique pour le seul caleçon à rayures qu'il portait.

Le Shérif eut le mérite d'avoir l'air honteux mais se contenta d'obéir, faisant déjà marche arrière pour aller s'habiller.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'obéit comme ça ?

\- J'ai arraché son coeur, mentit-elle à moitié avec un sourire lorsque sa réponse provoqua un hoquet horrifié.

L'enfant sembla se recroqueviller d'avantage sur le canapé et elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il refuse de fermer un oeil durant tout le restant de la nuit où, assise dans un fauteuil de la chambre d'amis, elle avait passé une grande partie de leur temps à lui rendre son regard méfiant.

Pour un enfant de son âge, elle devait avouer qu'Henry se montrait plus coriace que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Aucune question n'était sortie de sa bouche, aucune menace et elle n'était pas sûre du bon présage que cela puisse représenter.

À six heures, Graham s'était levé et ils avaient tous les deux écouté ses pas dans la salle de bain avant que l'odeur du petit déjeuner qu'il avait été en train de préparer ne fasse gronder leur estomac de concert.

\- Quelque chose au moins que tu auras hérité de moi ...

Sa remarque à voix basse avait beau avoir été entendue, l'enfant dont elle avait parlé ne la releva pas. Il avait l'air fatigué lorsqu'il accepta de la dépasser pour aller rejoindre la cuisine où il s'assit mais ce devait être normal après toute une nuit à veiller.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? proposa l'ancien Commandant qui avait eu le mérite de ne poser aucune question depuis leur arrivée.

Elle allait répondre quand des coups sèchement tapés à la porte d'entrée la firent sourire. Elle pouvait sentir de là la magie qui l'avait possédée quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Graham, va ouvrir la porte, choisit-elle d'ordonner en agitant une main vers Henry.

L'intéressé eut l'air de s'affoler du scintillement qui recouvrit brièvement son corps pour l'immobiliser et elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil quand le regard enfantin se fit meurtrier. Invisible, muet et paralysé dans la position où il s'était apprêté à manger, il était exactement là où elle voulait qu'il soit.

Derrière, elle, le Shérif n'eut pas le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte, le passage forcé par la sorcière qui déboula dans la pièce avec une panique presque palpable.

\- Miss Swan ...

Il y avait une myriade d'émotions dans les deux mots qui avaient franchi la barrière des lèvres pulpeuses. De l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension de la voir là, de la colère ...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à mentir avec application.

\- Henry a disparu. Il n'était pas là ce matin quand je me suis levée.

 _Vous non plus_ lisait-elle au fond du regard d'ébène qui faillit lui faire oublier pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pas non plus chez Snow, Gold n'a rien voulu me dire ... Si son fils a mis la main dessus, je jure que ...

\- Calmez-vous, il ...

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?! La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu c'était pour aller vous chercher mais aujourd'hui je ne sais même pas si ... Je ne sais même pas si il a encore confiance en vous.

\- J'en doute, répondit-elle honnêtement avec un regard pour l'intéressé.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez m'aider ? Hier soir ... Hier soir vous aviez l'air ...

Comme si elle allait en révéler trop, la brune s'arrêta, les perles sombres s'intéressant brièvement au Shérif avant de la retrouver.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Avec lui ?

\- En quoi est-ce que cela vous regarde exactement ?

Quelque chose passa sur les traits de la sorcière. Une colère jalouse qui serra les muscles de son ventre mais la blonde se força à rester de marbre même lorsque la plus âgée se rapprocha un peu plus. D'aussi près, la voix basse ne pouvait pas parvenir aux oreilles du propriétaire des lieux mais l'enfant que sa magie retenait toujours prisonnier n'aurait aucun mal à les entendre.

\- Vous avez encore retiré votre coeur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle honnêtement.

La vérité ne sembla pas jouer en sa faveur, les sourcils se fronçant en un mécontentement clair. Elle savait avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, qu'elle allait entendre une énième menace.

\- Hier soir ne change rien Miss Swan, si j'apprends que vous avez un lien avec sa disparition ...

\- Vous me tuerez ? devina-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prête à tout pour ce gamin, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, siffla l'autre avec une indignation palpable.

\- Mourir ? Vous mourriez pour lui ?

\- Bien sûr Miss Swan, pour quel genre de mère me prenez-vous ?

Un instant l'intéressée resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'avec un peu plus de patience, elle pourrait arracher d'autres aveux à la Reine mais elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir les supporter. La vieille jalousie qu'elle n'aurait pas du être capable d'éprouver était en train de se faire une place dans son estomac et elle dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de faire la moindre remarque à haute voix. C'était complètement idiot ...

\- Graham, changement de programme. Laisse tomber le commissariat, tu assisteras le Maire aujourd'hui. Tu as entendu, elle a perdu son fils.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'allez rien faire ? entendit-elle s'insurger l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit-elle simplement.

Son regard resta encore fixé une éternité dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que les perles d'ébène trahissent un autre déplaisir et Emma ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de croire qu'elle fuyait bel et bien sa présence.

\- Graham, suivez-moi, finit par aboyer le Maire en tournant les talons.

\- Ses ordres sont les miens, indiqua-t-elle à l'intéressé qui attendait ses instructions.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, elle aperçut la brune lui jeter un coup d'oeil interloqué par dessus de son épaule mais elle garda les siens fixés au Shérif qui s'empressait déjà d'enfiler son blouson en cuir pour suivre le Maire. Emma attendit encore quelques secondes avant de reconstruire une barrière imperméable autour de l'appartement et libérer l'enfant du piège dans lequel elle l'avait maintenu.

\- Vous êtes horrible ! s'emporta-t-il immédiatement.

L'indignation la fit sourire. C'était bien ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que la Méchante Reine souffre ?

\- Pas comme ça ! Pas ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je veux qu'elle soit vaincue ! Que la Malédiction soit brisée !

\- L'autre jour tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de son bien-être dans le restaurant, tu voulais que je la tue. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'en veux de lui faire croire que tu as été enlevé ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je pensais que vous étiez ... Que vous étiez la Sauveuse. _Gentille._

\- J'ai le droit de tuer si je suis une gentille Sauveuse mais pas de mentir si je suis une méchante ? conclut-elle donc avec un sourire qui désarma à nouveau l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai d...

\- C'est exactement ce que tu sous-entends Henry ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle avait senti la magie enfler dans ses poumons et à en croire la façon dont son fils recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle avait aussi du se voir dans ses iris.

\- Va dormir gamin, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, préféra-t-elle abandonner avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé et s'emparer d'une télécommande qui traînait sur la table basse.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidemment Henry n'avait pas suivi son conseil. C'était même elle qui s'était endormie avant lui devant une série qu'elle se rappelait avoir suivie une éternité plus tôt. Aujourd'hui les personnages tout droit sortis de vieux souvenirs lui avaient donné la désagréable impression d'avoir bien vieilli mais elle avait tout de même sombré quelque part au milieu du deuxième épisode.

\- ... dans mon livre.

\- Il y a de nombreuses choses qui n'apparaissent pas dans ton livre mon petit.

La voix doucereuse mit quelques secondes à traverser la brume de son sommeil mais Emma eut un sourire en reconnaissant la magie qui se mêlait à la sienne dans la pièce.

\- Comme le fait que la Sauveuse soit devenue méchante ?

\- Pourquoi devenue ?

\- Elle n'a pas pu naître comme ça.

\- Non, en effet.

La jeune femme profita du silence qui était retombé pour se redresser, son regard croisant immédiatement celui de Maléfique, nonchalamment adossée à la table à manger. La sorcière lui adressa un clin d'oeil auquel elle ne répondit pas, préférant reporter son attention sur l'enfant assis sur un fauteuil adjacent.

\- Ton livre n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

Un instant elle crut qu'il allait lui demander de s'expliquer mais la lueur qui était passée dans ses yeux s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? préféra-t-elle donc demander à l'intruse.

\- Regina ratisse la ville centimètre par centimètre, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. On avait pas parlé d'Henry.

\- C'est le seul moyen.

\- Pour ça aussi que tu as ôté ton coeur ? Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en prendre à leur lien s'il était encore là, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres pincées, la Sauveuse ne confirma pas ses conclusions. Son amie n'en avait pas besoin. Si elle avait encore eut son cœur, Regina aurait retrouvé son fils dès qu'elle avait passé la porte ce matin là.

Et comme si penser à elle l'avait invoquée, la jeune femme eut un froncement de sourcils en entendant des éclats de voix à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Maléfique fut la première à réagir, agitant quelques doigts qui enveloppèrent Henry d'un nuage rosâtre et Emma était toujours en train d'observer, étonnée, l'animal qui était apparu lorsque la porte fut violemment ouverte.

\- ... partout où je veux Graham ! s'exclamait la brune qui pénétra dans le logement avec une colère palpable.

Les yeux presque noirs les trouvèrent immédiatement en un mélange de frustration et de curiosité et elle s'apprêtait certainement à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut agressée par le chiot qui se jeta sur elle. Elle aurait ri si elle avait encore eu son cœur et à ses côtés la plus âgée ne s'en empêcha pas alors que Regina tentait de comprendre pourquoi le jeune berger allemand l'accueillait avec autant d'entrain.

\- Du calme, mon petit, entendit-elle vaguement Maléfique ordonner avec un rire dans la voix en allant s'asseoir non loin.

Elle ne fut pas écoutée, l'animal allant jusqu'à se tourner vers elle pour émettre un aboiement qui se voulait sûrement intimidant mais ressemblait à la protestation frustrée d'un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? finit par demander la brune en évitant de marcher sur celui qui tournait toujours autour d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de s'approcher du salon.

Emma n'écouta pas la réponse qui lui fut offerte par leur invitée, son regard glissant brièvement sur le chasseur qui s'était figé à l'entrée dans l'attente d'un ordre. Un signe de tête lui signifia qu'il pouvait les laisser seules et la blonde s'autorisa à reporter son attention sur le Maire qui s'était encore approchée. Le tailleur de ce matin n'avait pas pris un pli même s'il lui semblait que le décolleté du chemisier blanc avait été creusé d'un nouveau bouton. Non, à l'exception de la fatigue qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de la brune, les traits étaient toujours aussi parfaits.

Son regard dut se faire un peu trop insistant, l'intéressée qui avait été en train d'échanger avec son amie, s'interrompant juste assez pour hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Emma se surprit à lui adresser un sourire presque las, saisissant au passage le bébé berger allemand qui s'était apprêté à sauter sur le canapé pour attirer l'attention de sa mère adoptive.

\- Sage, ordonna-t-elle en un grondement empli de magie qui effraya suffisamment l'autre pour lui soutirer un chouinement apeuré.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez la fibre maternelle Miss Swan ...

\- Des nouvelles d'Henry ? préféra-t-elle changer de sujet sans vraiment le faire.

\- Introuvable.

Les quatre syllabes firent bouger quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles et elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à ôter son coeur. En face d'elle, Maléfique lui adressa un sourire entendu comme si elle avait pu deviner ses pensées et elle la laissa prendre la suite, les dents serrées en attendant que la désagréable sensation disparaisse.

\- Où avez vous cherché ?

\- Partout. Aucune magie ne le repère.

\- Et de la magie rouge ?

La Sauveuse dut ravaler un grondement en entendant la proposition. Les protections qu'elle avait placées autour de la maison étaient solides mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles résistent à une forme avancée de magie rouge. Mais c'était sans doute pour ça que Regina était là, comprit-elle quand l'intéressée se tourna vers elle comme si elle avait attendu ce moment.

\- Eh bien, Miss Swan ...

La jeune femme ne la poussa pas à continuer. Si elle faisait preuve d'un tant soit peu d'hésitation c'était sûrement parce que le sang d'une sorcière n'était pas un ingrédient facile à obtenir. On avait plutôt l'art de se battre en duel pour l'obtenir et Emma était certaine que la brune s'y était préparée.

\- Si vous voulez avoir l'occasion de me prouver que vous tenez à Henry, c'est le moment Miss Swan.

Répété, le Miss Swan commençait à l'agacer. Hier soir la sorcière lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'elle savait très bien prononcer son prénom mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne le réentendrait pas de si tôt.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'y tenais ?

Son trait d'humour ne fut pas apprécié et ses doigts se crispèrent dans la fourrure de l'animal qu'elle avait maintenu à ses pieds quand en face d'elle les pupilles se zébrèrent de violet.

\- Malgré ce que vous dites, je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris qui je suis Miss S...

\- Je sais _parfaitement_ qui vous êtes Regina Mills, siffla-t-elle en se retenant de se lever comme une enfant en colère. Qu'êtes vous prête à donner pour un peu de mon sang ?

\- Dites votre prix, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre répondre sans tergiverser.

En contrebas, le berger allemand émit un son à mi chemin entre l'aboiement et le pleur qui attira le regard d'ébène et la prit suffisamment au dépourvu pour qu'elle réponde sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Promettez que personne d'autre que moi ne vous touchera plus jamais.

Postée sur l'autre canapé, Maléfique eut un ricanement qu'elle ignora, préférant continuer d'observer la brune qui eut le mérite de ne pas sembler désarçonnée.

\- Y compris lorsque votre Reine sera de retour ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Oh Emma, intervint leur comparse, si j'avais su que je pourrais enfin être témoin je me serais sûrement habillée autrement !

Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à ne pas répondre au sourire en coin que portait la sorcière. Les rares fois où elle s'était laissée emporter par le fantasme de leur mariage, elle devait avouer que Maléfique avait toujours tenu le rôle de témoin mais tel n'avait pas été le cas ...

\- Très bien.

L'accord lui fit perdre le sourire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une capitulation aussi rapide mais la brune levait déjà un sourcil hautain qui lui rappela qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle comptait tuer son âme sœur. Si elle acceptait si facilement, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle estimait que la concurrence ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

\- J'attends, la pressait déjà la mère adoptive de son fils l'instant d'après.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard clair se perdant sur celle qui les observait toujours avec amusement. Le dragon lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'encouragement et elle consentit à tendre sa main, frissonnant malgré elle lorsque l'autre s'en empara pour écorcher sa paume d'un ongle et d'un peu de magie.

La mère adoptive d'Henry n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lancer le sort pour lequel elle était venue jusqu'ici et Emma raffermit sa prise sur le chiot à ses côtés lorsqu'une puissante vague de magie inonda l'appartement du Shérif. Mais aussi vite était-elle apparue, aussi vite disparut-elle, chassée par une électricité statique qui mourut en un grondement de rage.

Quelque chose s'insurgea en elle lorsque la brune tomba à genoux sur le tapis en fausse fourrure, aussitôt assistée par Maléfique dont l'inquiétude n'était pas feinte.

\- Il n'est pas là, l'entendit-elle se désoler. Où l'ont-ils emmené Mal ? Où est mon fils ?!

Les questions noyées de larmes contenues s'étaient peu à peu teintées de colère et Emma se força à intervenir avant que l'autre ne capitule.

\- Relevez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Une Reine n'a rien à faire à genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas une Reine, Miss Swan. Je suis une mère à qui on a enlevé son enfant !

La réplique s'était chargée d'une magie qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle qui manquait jusque là à la brune, celle qu'elle avait sûrement appris à maîtriser en même temps que la perte de son enfant dans la forêt enchantée et le souvenir la fit grimacer. Et elle n'était pas la seule comprit-elle en voyant son expression reflétée sur le visage de Maléfique qui n'attendit pas d'autorisation pour aider sa meilleure amie à se relever.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, ne fut-elle pas surprise de l'entendre déclarer.

\- Qu... Quoi, pourquoi ? Tu ... Tu as une idée, une ...

\- Non, ma chérie. Je ne peux pas rester parce que contrairement à d'autres, j'ai encore un cœur qui ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir et crois moi, j'ai eu ma dose.

\- Mais je ...

Comme si toute combativité l'avait quittée, la sorcière ne fit rien pour empêcher l'autre de s'enfuir en un nuage de fumée rosâtre, retombant dans un silence où la Sauveuse craignait de voir apparaître des larmes.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Regina.

\- Pourquoi ? Le voir dans toutes les pièces ? Etre déçue de ne pas voir ses chaussures dans l'entrée ?

\- Ressaisissez-vous ! gronda-t-elle cette fois.

L'ordre lui était tout autant adressé qu'à elle. Même sans cœur, elle était encore tiraillée par l'envie de consoler son âme sœur et la nécessité de la forcer à la détester. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. Elle agirait dès demain décida-t-elle alors autant porter le coup de grâce au plus vite.

\- Vous êtes plus qu'une simple mère éplorée, arrêtez de jouer la comédie et ressaisissez-vous !

\- La comédie ? répéta l'autre avec une rage palpable. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y comprendre de toute manière hein ? Vous avez abandonné votre fils lorsqu'il n'avait pas quelques heures, ne venez pas me parler d'être mère ! C'est vous qui jouez la comédie depuis votre arrivée ici.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais caché, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme malgré la magie noire qui appelait la sienne.

\- Mais vous cachez autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pensé à poser la question lorsque vous aviez mon cœur dans la main.

Dans la pièce l'air se fit plus dense, le plafonnier grésillant brièvement tandis que sur le canapé, le chiot s'agitait au point de se remettre à gronder. Emma se contenta d'esquisser un sourire quand la plus âgée se rapprocha.

\- Croyez moi Miss Swan, j'y penserai la prochaine fois. Histoire d'être bien certaine d'avoir toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je dois le réduire en cendre.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, _Mills._

A en croire le léger haussement de sourcil, l'intéressée devait avoir donné un tout autre sens à sa déclaration et Emma dut se forcer à reculer lorsqu'elle fit un dernier pas en avant. Elle le regretta presque l'instant d'après quand la sorcière ne parvint pas à masquer une surprise peinée.

\- Vous me demandez de renoncer à toute autre personne juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous refuser à moi ?

La mâchoire serrée, la jeune femme hésita de longues secondes avant de se rapprocher. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir son cœur, elle s'interdisait tout de même de succomber à l'envie qui la taraudait en présence de leur fils. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de se pencher sur celle qui continuait de l'observer avec méfiance.

Il aurait été si facile de l'embrasser et lui rappeler à quel point il était impossible qu'elle envisage de se passer d'elle, mais non ...

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Regina Mills.

La pause qu'elle marqua lui valut quelques battements de cils qui auraient fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort s'il avait été là.

\- Vous êtes une idiote si vous pensez un instant que je raterais la moindre occasion de vous toucher.

Elle avait murmuré les mots contre les lèvres pulpeuses, laissant la force de sa magie s'y insinuer en un cocktail qu'elle savait intoxiquant. D'ailleurs la brune eut presque l'air de chavirer, une main allant froisser les pans de sa chemise. Pourtant ce fut elle qui osa s'approcher un peu plus pour la tenter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez dans ce cas ?

Un instant elle s'autorisa à profiter de la caresse des lèvres encore maquillées contre les siennes. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la transformer en un véritable baiser, voulu porter la sorcière jusque dans la chambre d'amis ou mieux celle de Graham ... Histoire d'y créer de meilleurs souvenirs que ceux qu'elle devait y avoir. Elle se serait même contentée de la prendre, là, sur un des canapés en cuir usé ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais non ...

\- Pas tant que le problème de votre fils n'est pas réglé, refusa-t-elle donc avec un nouveau pas en arrière.

La distance lui permettait à peine de respirer.

\- Aidez-moi et nous le retrouverons plus vite.

Demander de l'aide devait lui coûter et pourtant la brune n'avait pas hésité.

\- Ce sera réglé demain, promit-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Donc, vous _savez_ quelque chose !

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais et que vous ignorez Regina. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout savoir mais je vous promets que demain, tout sera fini.

\- T... Tout ?

La promesse lui avait échappée elle aussi. Vingt quatre heures c'était peu pour accomplir le miracle auquel elle pensait mais cela devrait suffire.

\- Tout, répéta-t-elle donc.

Si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'étendue de son serment, l'autre sembla en saisir l'honnêteté. Aussi, fut-elle gratifiée d'un de ces rares sourires où filtrait une gratitude sincère et toute la lassitude qu'elle s'était jusque là efforcée de cacher. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait été en train de lui promettre de broyer son cœur ...

\- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer Regina. Et puis on ne sait jamais ... Si Henry revenait, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait vous y trouver.

Elle n'eut pas le droit à une réponse à haute voix, acceptant le simple hochement de tête qui lui fut adressé avant que la silhouette qu'elle aimait tant ne disparaisse en un nuage de fumée violette.

Un instant elle resta immobile avant de se tourner vers le chiot toujours assis sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté peu de temps auparavant. Un simple mouvement du poignet lui redonna apparence humaine et elle étouffa un rire lorsque l'enfant, surpris, tomba à même le sol. L'humour ne fut pas partagé et elle se rembrunit en apercevant le regard noir qui lui fut adressé.

Henry alla jusqu'à refuser la main qu'elle lui tendit pour se redresser et Emma s'attendait à recevoir le venin qu'il déversa avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- J'avais tort. Vous êtes encore pire que ma maman si vous arrivez à la duper comme ça. J'espère qu'elle trouvera votre cœur et vous tuera.

\- Et qui te sauvera d'elle, gamin ?

\- Moi. Ce sera moi le héros cette fois.

 _Cette fois,_ le petit rire lui échappa, sûrement mal interprété par l'enfant qui tourna les talons pour aller claquer la porte de la chambre d'amis où elle le laissa seul.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là non plus, observant celui de l'enfant qui lui paraissait si fragile dans le grand lit qu'il occupait. Henry avait obstinément refusé de lui adresser la parole mais elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Le coup fatal serait porté autrement se répétait-elle en faisant tourner la lame d'une dague que lui avait confiée Maléfique dans la soirée.

Le soleil venait de se lever et tout était prêt. Il ne lui manquait plus que le retour de Regina qui ne devrait pas tarder ... Mais en attendant, elle avait senti une magie qu'elle détestait roder autour de l'appartement de Graham, à peine rassurée à l'idée que le fils du Ténébreux s'y intéresse plutôt qu'au manoir où elle avait renvoyée sa Reine.

Les coups frappés à la porte qui donnait sur le salon la firent sourire. Pourtant, elle se hâta d'enfiler un autre masque. Elle avait heureusement appris de la meilleure et elle parvint à cacher le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir le battant en bois marron qui lui révéla celui qu'elle avait hâte de tuer.

\- Mais qui voilà ...

\- Oh je suis certain que tu avais flairé mes pouvoirs bien avant que je n'aie la politesse de frapper à cette porte.

\- Ton odeur pestilentielle tu veux dire ?

L'insulte le fit sourire et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine déception. Depuis qu'il avait accueilli les Ténèbres, ce genre de remarques avaient perdu de leur emprise sans qu'elle puisse y trouver un substitut.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ? gronda-t-elle donc, frustrée.

\- Hier, je t'ai dit que j'hésitais entre deux options, tu te rappelles ? Eh bien j'ai trouvé. Une troisième.

\- Dis moi, je meurs d'envie de savoir.

\- Tu vas tuer Henry.

\- Oh ? Original. Et ensuite ?

\- Regina te haïra. Et ensuite, quand nous la réveillerons, elle se haïra mais quand elle aura pleuré tout son saoul, ce sera à toi de mourir. Je veux détruire tous les espoirs qu'elle peut encore avoir d'une fin heureuse.

La blonde dut se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas sauter sur le père d'Henry. Il était idiot de penser que Regina se contenterait de pleurer dans de telles circonstances. Mais qu'importait l'irréalisme de la situation, l'imaginer, même brièvement, réveillait des instincts meurtriers qui susurraient de douces tentations à la magie noire qui sommeillait en elle.

Oui, elle aurait du le tuer. Cela aurait certainement évité ce qui arriva ensuite.

La seconde d'après, l'autre sembla profiter de l'inattention de son courroux pour s'évaporer en un tourbillon et si elle n'avait pas eu l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre ricaner dans la pièce à côté, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il venait de réapparaître dans la chambre qu'occupait Henry.

\- _Idiote,_ gronda-t-elle l'insulte dont l'aurait certainement gratifiée son âme soeur.

Evidemment, ils avaient déjà disparus quand elle se précipita là où planait encore l'odeur acre de la fumée dans laquelle ils avaient du s'envoler. La panique lui fit oublier toute précaution, suivant la signature magique sans réfléchir. _Idiote,_ entendit-elle à nouveau quand elle réapparut au centre du village sur la place où se dressait le clocher.

Mais elle ne devait pas être la première à commettre l'impair comprit-elle à l'air abasourdi de plusieurs passants dont les yeux fixés sur ceux au centre de la rue se rabattirent sur elle.

\- Henry ?

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé le prénom de son fils et la voix était la dernière qu'elle avait envie d'entendre dans un moment pareil. Snow devait avoir entendu parler de la disparition du fils du Maire à en croire son regard soulagé.

La blonde choisit d'en faire abstraction. Les yeux clairs firent le tour des passants, téléphones en main comme l'avant veille. Elle s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle avait un problème plus urgent à régler.

\- Tu veux refaire la même chose que l'autre jour ?

\- Non ... C'est un autre genre de scène que je veux rejouer.

A peine les mots prononcés, de nouvelles volutes de fumée sale avaient enveloppé les deux silhouettes et la blonde faillit sourire lorsqu'elles se dispersent pour révéler deux formes identiques. Il ne risquait pas de la duper ainsi. La puanteur de sa magie l'aurait trahi à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui causait problème. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment Neal avait pu apprendre la vieille ruse de son père mais lui rappeler la scène où Regina avait du se battre contre le fils qu'elle avait perdu n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sans son cœur pour la freiner, la Sauveuse n'hésita pas un instant avant de plonger vers sa cible, prenant à peine le soin d'écarter le véritable Henry tandis qu'elle allait violemment plaquer l'autre contre le premier mur venu. Le bâtiment se fissura sous l'impact et elle ignora les cris affolés des passants lorsqu'elle resserra une main de fer autour du cou gracile.

\- Je ne suis pas Elle, Neal. Je n'aurais aucun mal à te réduire en miettes s'il le faut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le prochain coup de poing le fit se plier en deux mais elle savait qu'il ne souffrait pas. Il fallait une bonne dose de magie pour atteindre le Ténébreux et peut-être était-ce une aubaine finalement … Le plan qu'il avait trouvé était limpide. Sûrement avait-il l'intention de faire croire à tous les citoyens qu'elle avait tué Henry avant de disparaître dans la nature avec lui. Il n'aurait plus eu qu'à se cacher pour admirer la guerre que Regina aurait mené à la blonde et l'intéressée devait avouer que le spectacle aurait certainement valu le détour ...

Mais c'était la sous estimer et en faisant ça, il lui donnait l'occasion rêvée de montrer à Henry qu'elle faisait la parfaite Méchante de son histoire désormais. La veille elle n'y avait pas pensé et quelque chose l'avait retenue de le faire devant Regina mais aujourd'hui …

La magie noire avait attendu son appel comme un chien guette le maître qui tient le bâton et cette fois le poing qu'elle envoya dans ses côtes traversa la peau aussi facilement que de la mousse. Contrairement à tous les témoins, son ennemi ne cria pas, accueillant la morsure de ses pouvoirs avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble Emma … Ta magie et la mienne, eut-il même le culot de s'émerveiller.

 _\- Ta_ magie ? se moqua-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à toi Neal. Ce n'est pas _ta_ magie. Ce sont les Ténèbres et c'est à elles que tu appartiens, pas l'inverse.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle consentit à échanger avec lui avant de le saisir par la peau du cou pour l'envoyer voler sur la tour du clocher avec une force qui démolit tout un pan du bâtiment. Impassible, la blonde observa l'édifice gronder comme un animal en peine. L'horloge fut la première à tomber, le grand cercle allant fracasser le bitume de la rue où de nouveaux cris se firent entendre. Emma arrêta sa course d'un geste de la main, peu désireuse de devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour soigner quiconque se serait trouvé sur son chemin.

Et puis son attention était ailleurs. Les pouvoirs du Ténébreux empuantissaient toujours l'air frais du matin et elle guettait son prochain mouvement quand le bâtiment gronda un peu plus. Elle devait avouer qu'il faisait une vision bien héroïque lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte principale à la volée. Le visage en sang, un os de l'épaule à nu en une fracture ouverte qui aurait du lui faire mal. Elle en adressa même une moue impressionnée au véritable Henry qui observait le spectacle dans les bras de son institutrice.

Le voir si près de la femme qu'elle considérait comme responsable de tous ses problèmes la fit changer d'humeur. La magie noire y fit écho, se défoulant en de longs ligaments huileux qui agrippèrent le sommet de la tour pour la casser comme un jouet d'enfant. Mais la tonne de pierre qui s'était écroulée sur la silhouette enfantine avait beau eu faire trembler toute la ville, elle ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Déjà, les gravas s'étaient mis à bouger et Neal, toujours honteusement déguisé, se dégageait des débris avec un ennui palpable.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Emma ne répondit pas, retroussant ses manches en silence avant de s'emparer d'une des deux dagues qui ornaient sa ceinture. Celle du Ténébreux dont la présence dans ses mains fit apparaître le fidèle tatouage autour de son avant bras.

\- Et maintenant tu comptes appeler mon père à la rescousse, c'est ça ?

Non. L'idée était tentante mais aujourd'hui elle était presque certaine que le voir mourir de la main de quiconque d'autre que Regina ou la sienne ne la satisferait jamais pleinement. Et puis mourir n'était pas au programme. Pas tant que son âme soeur n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. En revanche, elle savait que la dague était porteuse de tant de magie noire, qu'elle infligeait de terribles douleurs et l'entendre crier devrait suffire. Pour l'instant.

Bien évidemment, elle aurait préféré entendre sa voix et non pas celle d'Henry quand elle porta le premier coup mais elle s'en contenterait décida-t-elle. Neal avait beau eut faire face à la rue quand il était jeune, il n'en restait qu'un petit voleur à l'arrachée. Rien à voir avec le soldat entraîné qu'elle avait été dans l'armée de Regina. Aussi ne faisait-il pas le poids, parvenant à peine à bloquer quelques coups grâce à des réflexes fournis par sa magie. En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà enfoncé la lame tordue dans diverses parties du corps enfantin et ces plaies là n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se refermer.

 _\- Henry !_

La voix court-circuita quelque chose dans son esprit embué par la magie noire. _Regina_. Avait-elle été avertie par quelqu'un ou s'était-elle uniquement rendue sur place à cause du raffut ? Première option devina-t-elle à la fumée violette qui l'entourait encore quand elle posa le regard sur elle. Peur, incompréhension et colère tournoyaient dans les orbes sombres et le spasme qui étreignit son estomac faillit se transformer en bile quand Neal osa répondre à son appel.

\- Maman !

La colère la fit voir rouge, profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire pour atteindre une zone qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée. Cette fois, elle avait envie de le tuer lorsque la lame traversa sa gorge, déchirant la trachée pour faire jaillir du sang et un cri mouillé. Et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle eut mal la seconde d'après quand le Maire de la ville eut un cri à mi chemin entre le désespoir et une colère qu'elle connaissait bien.

Mais la sienne était plus grande. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais son âme soeur était en train de se faire avoir par un de leurs pires ennemis et la pensée suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle.

Elle allait replonger l'arme dans le corps qu'elle tenait à sa merci lorsqu'elle fut percutée par une magie qui lui avait manquée. La surprise la prit de court et elle ne fit rien pour arrêter les épines noires qui l'avaient arrachée à son ennemi et l'envoyèrent se clouer à la devanture d'un magasin de chaussures. La douleur était secondaire. C'était son âme qui était en train de se déchirer tandis que la brune se précipitait sur la silhouette de son fils.

Sans doute n'avait-elle pas vu le véritable Henry, toujours entouré par le bras protecteur de Snow White qui semblait plus blanche que la neige. Elle était la seule à ne pas être en train de filmer ce qui se passait mais un téléphone pendait encore mollement dans l'une de ses mains et Emma comprit. C'était elle qui avait appelé Regina.

Un instant son regard caressa la figure de l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle. Les yeux clairs étaient écarquillés mais ce n'était pas l'horreur du spectacle qui l'avait choqué. Non, c'était de voir sa mère utiliser sa magie, le visage strié de larmes pour tenter de refermer les plaies qu'Emma avait ouvertes.

Elle était là sa solution réalisa-t-elle. Ce gamin était tellement aveugle qu'elle allait devoir lui ouvrir les yeux de la pire façon qui soit.

Insensible à la douleur, la jeune femme s'arracha aux pics qui l'avaient retenue prisonnière. Dans sa hâte, Regina ne s'était pas servie de magie rouge et à présent, Emma la voyait même peiner à utiliser de la magie blanche pour tenter de soigner celui qu'elle aurait du vouloir tuer. Sans un mot, la blonde dégagea la deuxième dague qui avait été accrochée à sa ceinture. Celle que Maléfique lui avait confiée. Réservée à la Reine qui ne la voyait même pas arriver et sursauta visiblement lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin Majesté.

Le visage strié de larme brisa un autre morceau de son âme lorsqu'il fut relevé vers elle. Par terre, Neal, bien qu'il soit sûrement affaibli par la douleur qui le rongeait, faisait toujours semblant d'être aux portes de la mort.

\- Vous m'aviez promis … Tout devait se terminer aujourd'hui. Mais ... Comme ça ?

\- J'ai menti, répondit-elle avec facilité.

\- Je vous en prie … Miss Swan, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Lui.

\- Non. Non, je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas vous laisser me le prendre.

\- Il se vide de son sang et vous avez juste assez de magie blanche pour le maintenir en vie, mentit-elle effrontément. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous battre et le laisser mourir ?

Elle était déjà parvenue à la même conclusion à en croire les lèvres pulpeuses pincées pour les empêcher de trembler. Dans sa main, la dague qu'elle devait utiliser tremblait elle aussi. Il ne suffirait pas d'une seule piqure pour convaincre Henry. Elle allait devoir utiliser la force et faire mal pour remplir son rôle.

\- Miss Swan … _Emma_ , je vous en supplie.

A genoux, en larmes, la femme qu'elle aimait offrait un bien triste spectacle et Emma savait déjà qu'elle allait en souffrir le martyr lorsqu'elle devrait remettre son coeur là où était sa place. Réaliser la douleur qu'elle avait causée allait la déchirer.

\- Une Reine ne supplie pas Regina. Encore moins à genoux.

\- Mais je ne suis plus une Reine ! se défendit-elle avec un sanglot qui lui rappela presque mot pour mot ceux qu'elle avait eus la veille. Je ne suis plus que … Plus que sa mère. Je n'ai que ça. _Que lui_ !

\- Alors vous êtes déjà morte, trancha-t-elle.

\- NON !

Elle n'attendit pas que la brune réalise qui venait de crier. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait déjà voir Henry se dégager de l'emprise de son institutrice mais il était trop tard. Une main glacée eut à peine le temps de s'enrouler autour de son poignet mais la lame s'était déjà profondément enfouie dans la poitrine de la sorcière. Une flamme violette vacilla dans les orbes brunes quand elle se força à tirer d'un coup sec vers le haut pour aggraver la plaie.

\- MAMAN ! MAMAN, _NON_ !

En face d'elle, la magie avait déjà fait effet et les dents serrées, elle observa les paupières lourdes tomber en un rideau définitif sur les perles d'ébène. Une larme s'en était sournoisement échappée et Emma la rattrapa d'un doigt tremblant en même temps que le corps qui s'affaissait déjà. Elle eut à peine le temps de le guider à terre avec une infinie précaution avant d'être écartée par l'enfant qui s'était rué sur elle. Deux poings vinrent la frapper mais la blonde en fit abstraction, ignorant les insultes qu'Henry prononçait certainement pour la première fois de sa vie à voix haute.

Non. Sa mission était terminée. Elle avait fait tout son possible ici. Il ne lui restait qu'à débarrasser la ville de cet immonde fumier qui reprenait peu à peu des forces et attendre ...

Tremblante toujours, la jeune femme écarta son fils pour se pencher sur la silhouette de son ex petit ami, refusant de jeter un regard en arrière lorsqu'elle les fit disparaître en un nuage de fumée plus noire que jamais.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut réapparue dans l'ancienne antre de Maléfique qu'elle s'autorisa à hurler. Une rage contre elle même dans laquelle elle envoya Neal au fond de la cellule qui avait été préparée à l'avance. Là où la magie n'avait plus aucun effet, l'homme reprit enfin son apparence. Le voir redonna à Emma l'envie de le tuer mais les barreaux enchantés en leur temps pour son père le retiendrait jusqu'à ce que son destin soit scellé. Et puisqu'elle y était ...

\- Rumplestiltskin.

Le nom grondé à voix basse invoqua sans surprise l'intéressé qui avait l'air résigné de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

\- Rentre dans ta cage, démon. Tu voulais passer du temps avec ton fils ... Fais donc. Surveille le pour moi, qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper.

L'ordre ne fut pas discuté et elle observa l'antiquaire se téléporter derrière les barreaux qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir en sens inverse. Un instant, le temps s'arrêta et elle compta les secondes. C'était maintenant que cela devait se passer. Maintenant ou jamais ...

Henry devait avoir réalisé que la seule façon dont il pouvait devenir le Héros de son histoire était de sauver sa mère ... La mère qu'il venait de voir mourir pour lui. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, la malédiction que Maléfique avait concoctée pour elle se contrecarrait facilement et le sommeil éternel aurait sans doute déjà réparé les dégâts physiques causés par la dague mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit brisée pour briser avec elle celle que Cora avait lancée.

La vague de magie qu'elle avait guettée anxieusement déferla avec une force à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. L'onde arc-en-ciel parvint même à illuminer les endroits les plus sombres de l'immense cave qui avait servi d'abri au dragon pendant des années. Sur Emma, la magie blanche porteuse de tant d'émotions n'eut qu'un seul et unique effet, la pliant en deux pour lui faire rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac.

Incapable de pleurer, elle devina que la réaction était la seule dont son corps disposait pour témoigner de sa révolte et elle tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer le petit ricanement du père de son fils non loin d'elle. Rumplestiltskin quant à lui s'était figé en une réalisation horrifiée et Emma prit plaisir à voir les souvenirs lui revenir.

Au centre du village, il devait en être de même pour tous les autres et un instant la blonde imagina que les retrouvailles entre sa femme et leur fils devaient être émouvantes. Y penser provoqua une nouvelle vague de nausée et cette fois lorsque Neal commença à rire, ce fut son père qui se chargea de le faire taire.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle s'était terrée dans l'appartement de Graham jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Le Commandant l'y avait rejoint et Emma avait accepté son étreinte et ses remerciements. Elle avait écouté son rapport. Snow avait semblé s'évanouir au moment où Henry avait posé ses lèvres sur le front de sa mère et restait jusque là dans un sommeil mortuaire. Quant aux citoyens de Storybrook, rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant des exactions des White et plus encore ceux qui la soutenaient toujours.

Elle avait réussi.

Ils étaient de retour. Henry était de retour. Regina était de retour. Elle aurait du être avec eux, heureuse. Mais quelque chose la retenait encore à l'abri des regards. Quelque chose que sa femme devait avoir compris si elle la laissait seule pour l'instant.

La Reine aurait sans doute pu la rejoindre d'un claquement de doigt. Emma n'avait érigé aucune barrière autour de sa position mais la sorcière n'en avait pas manifesté l'intention. C'était pourtant sans doute elle qui lui avait envoyé le Lynx plus tôt dans la journée et la blonde l'avait accueilli d'une caresse mais sans la moindre envie de lui reprendre ce qu'elle avait caché en lui.

Elle n'était pas prête à supporter le poids de son coeur dans sa propre poitrine. Elle allait souffrir. Plus que de raison. Et la raison était tout ce qui lui restait pour l'instant. Ce qui lui murmurait tout bas d'oublier cet organe fragile qui ne ferait que lui apporter emportement et désolation. Heureusement, Emma n'avait jamais été du genre à écouter la voix de la raison et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait conduite dans le jardin si bien entretenu où elle observait le manoir au clair de la lune.

Les yeux fermés, elle savoura un long moment la magie familière qui appelait la sienne. Définitivement plus potente que celle qu'avait eue Regina avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée. Celle ci s'était enrichie de mille souffrances, de mille victoires. C'était avec celle là que la sienne communiait le mieux et aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise que la brune détecte sa présence malgré les précautions qu'elle avait prise.

Emma garda les yeux fermés quelques instants encore malgré le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle et les pouvoirs qui lui criaient de se précipiter sur celle qui devait l'avoir attendue toute la journée. Et son coeur avait beau ne pas être là, quelque chose éclata dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle finit par abandonner le ciel chargé de lourds nuages pour s'intéresser à la maîtresse des lieux. Comme toute à l'heure, une larme avait échappé aux perles d'ébène mais celle qui l'examinait n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en cacher et elles continuèrent un long moment à se dévisager avant que la plus âgée ne fasse le premier pas.

La blonde n'aurait pas pu. Même si elle l'avait voulu, il lui semblait que tout son corps s'était paralysé, immobilisé en une attente nerveuse où elle expira un tout premier souffle quand une main fraiche, presque froide, effleura sa joue.

\- Bonsoir mon amour ...

Et elle était persuadé que les trois mots l'auraient faite pleurer si elle avait eu le courage de remettre son coeur là où il devait être. À la place, Emma serra les dents, sa mâchoire aussitôt caressée de quelques doigts.

\- Comment va Henry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

La question provoqua un petit rire, étouffé derrière un pincement de lèvres que la jeune femme évita, préférant observer les nouvelles perles salines qui cascadaient sur les joues de la brune.

\- Il est là, fut la réponse qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

Si un instant elle avait cru qu'elle faisait allusion à sa présence avec elles, elle comprit bien assez vite qu'il n'en était rien. Il était là. _Vivant._ Elle allait sûrement trouver autre chose à dire quand elle fut réduite au silence d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Docile, elle se résolut donc à attendre tandis que l'autre abandonnait son visage.

Un instant les doigts frais s'arrêtèrent sur son cou et elle ne commenta pas la magie qui effaça les dernières traces qui restaient de sa tentative d'étranglement. Déjà, Regina continuait son chemin plus bas et s'emparait de sa main gauche. Un simple miroitement fit apparaître un objet qu'elle connaissait bien et pourtant la brune hésita, cherchant son regard et sa permission.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui, s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer.

C'était tout ce que l'autre avait attendu pour enfiler l'anneau qui lui avait manqué ces derniers jours et la blonde réprima un frisson lorsque la magie blanche s'insinua en elle. Cette fois au moins, son estomac vide ne fit pas mine de vouloir se retourner mais elle eut un nouveau sursaut lorsque derrière elles, une lumière s'éclaira dans le Manoir. Regina y porta immédiatement son regard et la jeune femme eut un sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua tout ce qui transpirait de la sorcière qui fixait la façade avec l'attention d'un aigle.

Jamais plus personne ne se mettrait sur leur chemin. Ensemble, elles allaient être invincibles. Pas besoin de la magie des Ténèbres pour ça. Elles aussi, elles les anéantiraient. La perte d'Henry avait peut être propulsé Regina vers une puissance inédite mais le retrouver, maintenant, la portait sur de nouveaux sommets. Elle pouvait le sentir à la façon dont tout le quartier, toute la ville, bourdonnait de sa magie aux aguets. Et son admiration avait du être visible, comprit-elle quand l'intéressée se retourna pour lui adresser un haussement de sourcil.

\- J'avais oublié ...

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Que j'étais tombée amoureuse ici aussi. De la façon dont tu aimais tant Henry.

En face la brune eut l'air de chercher ses mots de longs instants, les perles d'ébène la fixant avec une nouvelle incertitude avant d'oser formuler ses doutes à haute voix.

\- Comment ... Comment est-ce que tu peux sembler si sincère sans ton coeur ?

La question la fit ricaner malgré elle. Regina aurait du savoir pourtant maintenant que la malédiction était brisée.

\- Parce que je t'aime non seulement de tout mon coeur mais aussi de toute mon âme, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oh, Emma ...

Il y avait un reproche qu'elle connaissait bien dans la façon dont sa femme avait prononcé son nom. Celui de ne pas lui laisser la liberté d'être en colère contre elle et la blonde aurait pu en rire. Au lieu de ça, la Sauveuse se contenta de tourner les talons pour éviter le regard qui la connaissait si bien et plonger le sien dans le ciel orageux. Elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son bras.

\- Dis moi ... Dis moi ce que je peux faire.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te forcer Emma mais tu me manques. La femme que j'aime me manque.

Les aveux si sincères, la vulnérabilité qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler retournèrent quelque chose dans sa poitrine vide.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle donc à son tour.

\- De quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur. Je suis là.

\- Je vais avoir mal. Je ... Je vais souffrir de t'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Tu as fait tellement plus que ça Emma ...

Elle le savait. Mais cette fois la peur était plus forte. Elle était lâche. Comment pouvait-elle l'être quand se tenait à ses côtés la femme la plus courage qu'elle connaissait ? Par habitude, la jeune femme abandonna la contemplation des nuages pour s'intéresser aux iris sombres qui la fixaient avec intensité. Regina n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, démaquillée, toujours enroulée dans un peignoir en satin et certainement pieds nus à en juger par la façon dont son visage était relevé pour pouvoir la dévisager.

Elle était belle.

\- Tu es belle.

\- Parce que tu es là pour me regarder.

La réponse du tac-o-tac la surpris assez pour arracher un sourire à la brune. Regina n'avait pas besoin de son regard pour se sentir belle mais elle avait tout de même eut l'air sincère et à défaut de pouvoir tomber à ses genoux pour lui déclarer son amour, la blonde combla la distance qui était demeurée entre elles. Les lèvres pulpeuses se plièrent à sa volonté et elle avala le soupir de soulagement de la sorcière avec avidité. Aucun rapport avec leurs précédents baisers à Storybrook. Même lors de leur dernière nuit, quand elle avait cru desceller des sentiments chez le Maire. Cette fois, l'amour, _le véritable,_ était bien là.

Ce fut elle qui gémit la première lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent mais la brune tremblait comme une feuille quand elle parvint à passer deux mains sous les pans de son peignoir et étreindre le corps si fragile. Tout son être la réclamait, leur magie chantant à l'unisson et elle était prête à lui faire l'amour, à essayer, malgré l'absence de son coeur, quand elle fut arrêtée d'un seul geste.

\- Emma ...

La main qui s'était posée sur sa joue avait une douceur que les yeux brillants de désir n'avaient plus.

\- Non ? devina-t-elle donc.

\- Pas tant que je ne sentirai pas un coeur battre là dedans.

Deux doigts avaient caressé une portion du décolleté creusé dans son chemisier et elle eut une grimace. Le ton avait été sans appel et elle savait que Regina ne céderait pas. Elle avait raison dut-elle s'avouer mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir. Elle aurait eu besoin de pouvoir retrouver sa femme sous des draps, le réconfort de celle qui la connaissait si bien et le plaisir libérateur qu'elle savait lui donner.

Les dents serrées, elle résista donc à la caresse de la main sur sa mâchoire tendue. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra puiser dans le désir frustré qui nouait son estomac et brûlait ses reins. En face, la sorcière sembla le deviner. Les perles d'ébènes s'assombrirent, la tension palpable y faisant tonner un orage où elle aurait voulu se précipiter.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle à la place d'une voix basse. Je me contenterai de t'entendre crier dans mes fantasmes pour l'instant.

\- Fais donc.

\- Compte sur moi.

En face d'elle, les lèvres pleines tressaillirent d'un sourire contenu, le désir se teintant d'une affection plus profonde.

\- Bonne nuit Regina, s'empressa-t-elle donc de dire en faisant déjà un pas en arrière.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour, lui fut-il répondu avec tant d'assurance qu'elle dut lutter contre la magie qui voulait la retenir à ses côtés pour parvenir à s'enfuir en un nuage de fumée.

 **.**

 **.**

Bien qu'elle sache sûrement où elle se trouvait, Regina ne l'avait pas dérangée dans la crypte où elle avait trouvé refuge pour le restant de la nuit et le matin qu'elle passa enroulée dans des draps réchauffés par le félin qui s'y prélassait avec elle.

Pourtant, le répit avait été de courte durée, le battement monocorde des cœurs dans la pièce adjacente bientôt troublé par un bruit de pas qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Elle ne fit pas l'effort de bouger pour l'enfant qui s'introduisit dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds comme s'il n'était pas trop tard pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- M... Ma ? l'entendit-elle finalement demander précautionneusement.

 _Ma_ ... Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment encore à l'appeler maman. Mais pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à l'ignorer dans la forêt enchantée ? Au point que l'instinct maternel manque de disparaître ...

\- Ta mère sait que tu es là gamin ?

\- Oui.

\- Et elle n'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Juste que si tu voulais, il y avait un repas qui t'attendait à la maison.

À la maison ... Allaient-ils tous vivre sous le même toit maintenant ? Le manoir n'était pas un château mais Emma ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer autrement.

\- Et tu es venu me transmettre ce message ou bien il y a autre chose ?

\- Maman m'a dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas remettre ton cœur.

\- C'est bien. Je suppose ... Qu'elle te dise tout.

\- Pas tout.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, la jeune femme eut un sourire en sentant le lit s'affaisser là où l'enfant venait de s'asseoir. A ses côtés, le félin émit un grondement boudeur dans son faux sommeil.

\- Pose tes questions, devina-t-elle au silence gêné qui s'était installé.

\- Elle ne veut pas me raconter ... Pour vous deux.

Le sujet la fit sortir de sa torpeur, se redressant juste assez pour voir Henry jouer avec ses propres doigts. La nervosité qu'il ne savait pas cacher était peut être la raison pour laquelle la brune n'avait pas parlé d'elles ...

\- Nous deux ? répéta-t-elle donc prudemment en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement à la tête du lit où le lynx la rejoignit l'instant d'après en roulant sur lui même pour chercher son contact.

\- Hier soir ... Hier soir je vous ai vues devant la maison.

Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas son cœur, l'information la fit à peine sourciller mais si elle l'avait appris, Regina avait du s'affoler. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de la façon dont elles annonceraient la nouvelle à leur fils et la blonde eut un sourire avant de déclarer :

\- Ta mère et moi sommes âmes sœurs. C'est notre amour véritable qui m'a redonné mes souvenirs dans la forêt enchantée.

Le hoquet de surprise auquel elle eut le droit la laissa de marbre et elle observa l'enfant froncer les sourcils, les yeux perdus quelque part au dessus de son épaule comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Quelques secondes suffirent à la lasser, abandonnant son lit en un bond que le lynx imita à sa suite.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle ? entendit-elle pourtant demandé d'une petite voix derrière elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle ... Tu étais la Princesse de la forêt enchantée et elle ... La Méchante Reine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle t'a kidnappée ?

L'éventualité la fit ricaner.

\- La seule fois où ta mère m'a kidnappée, j'avais dix huit ans et je le lui avais demandé.

L'anecdote fit briller quelque chose au fond des yeux de l'enfant. Une curiosité qu'elle connaissait bien. L'histoire le fascinait. Il n'était pas rebuté par l'idée d'un amour entre ses deux mères, il était _curieux_.

\- Raconte-moi votre histoire, demanda-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- Une autre fois peut-être gamin. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait la même saveur tant que je n'ai pas mon cœur.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes le remettre ? Ta place est à la maison. A nos côtés. Maman t'attend pour punir Snow et m... Mon père.

Lui même avait l'air d'avoir du mal à prononcer ce titre qu'il ne méritait pas mais le fait qu'il soit conscient du besoin de punir ces deux là lui redonna espoir.

\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Les punir ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait avant mais, oui, je crois.

\- Ce qu'ils ont fait ...

Ça, elle pouvait raconter. Pas besoin d'un cœur pour retranscrire les horreurs qu'avait endurées Regina à cause d'eux, les privations, les journées et les nuits enfermée dans sa chambre le ventre noué à douter de tout ... Elle se souvenait très bien des batailles menées, des insultes, de la froideur de Snow devenue un simple pantin des Ténèbres ... Des efforts déployés pour mettre fin à leur histoire, des tentatives de meurtre ...

\- Mais alors, la seule véritable responsable c'est ... C'est la magie noire ? sembla conclure l'enfant à la fin de son récit.

Il n'avait rien comprit déplora-t-elle en un soupir. Elle l'entendit presque déglutir lorsqu'elle tendit une main dans le vide. La magie noire répondit à son appel comme une vieille amie, crépitant en une force menaçante autour de ses doigts. Elle ne lui en voulut pas de se figer quand elle fit volte face pour s'emparer de sa main et les faire disparaître en un nuage de fumée noire.

La rue où ils réapparurent était en pleine effervescence et sans la voir, Emma sentit la magie de son âme sœur non loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore réparé les dégâts que son combat avec Neal avait causé. Tout était-il qu'une dizaine de personne s'activaient à nettoyer la zone où la bibliothèque n'était presque plus qu'un amas de béton et de verre. Les yeux clairs finirent par tomber sur le Maire aux côtés de Belle. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir repérer son âme sœur à distance et les iris d'ébène l'attendaient déjà avec curiosité mais elle choisit de les ignorer pour le moment.

\- Ouvre les yeux Henry.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir s'il obéissait, elle savait qu'il serait attentif.

La magie n'avait pas toujours été instinctive mais ces dernières années, tout comme l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina, elle l'avait sentie grandir en elle, se lover dans chaque cellule de son corps, l'intoxiquer jusqu'à la considérer comme une part d'elle. Aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas avant de s'accroupir, une main effleurant le goudron encore mouillé d'un récent orage. Les pouvoirs ne se firent pas prier, fusant dans les fissures qui défiguraient encore la route.

Comme tous les autres à présent, la Sauveuse observa l'électricité noire crépiter jusqu'au bâtiment où les ouvriers s'écartèrent quand les gravats furent soulevés. Certains devaient se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille comprit-elle lorsqu'elle en vit s'affoler. Mais cette fois la magie n'avait aucune intention destructrice. Les bennes se vidèrent de leur contenus tandis que le bâtiment se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement en un bruit de ferraille et de pierres roulées.

\- Ma ...

Elle tremblait réalisa-t-elle en entendant son inquiétude mais sa main se crispa un peu plus sur le goudron pour finir le travail. Les muscles de son avant bras la brûlaient lorsqu'elle redirigea son attention sur le clocher qui gisait en plein milieu de la rue. Elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir la tonne de pierre sur ses épaules mais soudain le poids se fit moins lourd et les yeux clairs sautèrent à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle reconnut la magie que lui offrait sa femme. Dans son tailleur noir, la mère adoptive d'Henry l'observait pourtant avec un avertissement qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

Elle eut une grimace lorsque quelque chose claqua dans son bras. Un muscle, un tendon ou un os, elle ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose qui rendit les dernières secondes de sa prouesse infiniment plus douloureuses. Elle avait le sourire pourtant lorsque l'édifice retrouva son aspect habituel sous le regard interloqué de tous les citoyens. Un mouvement de la main effaça les derniers vestiges du chaos qu'elle avait créé et le clocher choisit de sonner la demie heure comme pour clôturer son tour de magie. Dans le ciel, les derniers nuages furent chassé d'un coup de vent pour révéler un soleil rassurant.

\- Tu vois petit ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Pas une once de magie blanche.

Elle eut presque du mal à se relever, appelant encore sa magie pour réparer son bras qui la lançait et faire apparaître le livre de contes qui leur était familier.

\- Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de la magie blanche pour être un héros Henry. Et avoir de la magie noire ne transforme pas forcément quelqu'un en méchant de l'histoire.

Sans son coeur, elle eut du mal à trouver tous les souvenirs nécessaires mais elle parvint tout de même à caresser la couverture en cuir de l'ouvrage qui s'épaissit d'une bonne centaine de pages.

\- Seule l'intention compte, gamin. Tu voulais la vraie histoire ... La voilà.

\- Emma ...

Son prénom la fit frémir mais elle lutta pour ne pas se retourner et affronter la désapprobation de son âme soeur.

\- Snow White, Neal, Gold ... Tous ces gens étaient déjà corrompus par quelque chose avant que la magie noire ne les envahisse. Elle n'a fait que révéler leurs vraies natures ... Tandis que ... Tandis que des gens comme ta mère ... Comme moi ... L'utilisons comme un simple outil, une part de nous même qui n'a pas le pouvoir de nous corrompre parce que ... Parce que nous sommes conscientes qu'il existe des choses, des gens, qui méritent que nous ne basculions pas dans les Ténèbres.

Voilà. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de coeur, c'était tout de même assez bien tourné pensa-t-elle. Et à en croire les larmes qui brillaient sur les joues de son fils, ce devait être le cas.

\- Et toi, tu es exactement ce genre de personne.

\- Qui méritent qu'on se batte pour elle ?

\- Oui.

Les larmes se transformèrent en sanglots et elle dut écarter le livre qu'elle avait tendu lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer pour parvenir à ses fins ces derniers jours mais c'était un début d'excuses ... Instinctivement, elle referma un bras autour de lui, l'autre restant ballant le long de son flanc. Il aurait pu servir à attirer celle qui vint poser une main dans son dos mais elle se l'interdit.

\- Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît, entendit-elle murmuré contre son oreille.

\- Bientôt, promit-elle pourtant à voix haute.

Parce qu'elle avait beau s'attendre à la douleur qui suivrait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans son coeur. Lui seul était la garantie de leur fin heureuse alors tant pis si elle souffrait de devoir réaliser à quel point elle avait blessé ses proches. Tant pis pour la douleur. En son temps, la Reine avait enduré bien pire pour eux alors pourquoi ne pas se montrer à la hauteur d'en faire autant ?

\- Mais je dois d'abord faire quelque chose, reprit-elle en se détachant du contact des deux seules personnes qu'elle savait véritablement aimer.

La sorcière devait brûler de lui demander ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire comprit-elle à la façon dont les lèvres pulpeuses se pincèrent mais elle ne lui offrit aucun élément de réponse. La blonde se contenta de pousser le livre contre la poitrine de leur fils, attendant à peine qu'il s'en empare pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Bonne lecture Henry.

\- Emma ...

\- Promis Majesté, le contenu est tout public, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'intention de celle qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Son trait d'humour ne fut accueilli que d'un froncement de sourcils qu'elle se rappelait adorer. Vraiment, maintenant, elle avait hâte de retrouver son coeur.

\- Il sait, rajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules désolé.

La surprise qui entrouvrit les lèvres qu'elle rêvait sous les siennes la fit carrément rire mais elle choisit de disparaître en un nouveau nuage de fumée avant d'être sermonnée.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle réapparut dans l'immense cave. Là où sa magie avait emmené le Ténébreux et son fils la veille. Elle pouvait sentir de là l'odeur toxique de leurs noirceurs combinées. Un mélange presque aussi tentant que celui de leurs dagues mais rien d'assez puissant pour briser la cage qui les maintenait prisonniers.

\- Messieurs ... s'annonça-t-elle inutilement.

Tout comme elle avait conscience de leur présence avant de les voir, ils devaient avoir sentit son apparition quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne fit l'effort de la saluer et elle eut un nouveau sourire en constatant que s'ils ne pouvaient s'échapper, ils devaient avoir tenté de se blesser mutuellement. Après tout, la haine qu'éprouvait Neal pour son père était réelle. Le mage reposait, à moitié effondré contre un mur, la main sur son ventre dont les entrailles menaçaient de se déverser sur le sol boueux.

Avaient-ils passé leur temps à se battre ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander tandis que son regard glissait sur le plus jeune dont le visage portait de nombreuses griffures. L'éventualité la ravissait.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est bientôt fini, commença-t-elle pourtant, faussement rassurante.

\- Tu vas nous tuer alors ? railla le plus jeune.

\- Regina et moi y réfléchirons demain.

\- Regina et moi ? Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que tu as choisi de ne pas remettre ton cœur à sa place.

\- Ça, c'est pour votre dernière leçon ...

Dans son coin, Rumplestiltskin émit un gargouillement avant de cracher du sang dans le mélange de terre et d'eau où il était assis. Dans quelques heures, ses pouvoirs auraient restauré son corps mais en attendant, il avait l'air de vieillard à l'agonie.

\- Rumple ... Toi qui croyais avoir aimé Belle, regarde.

Elle ne se risqua pas à approcher suffisamment pour être à leur portée mais la Sauveuse s'autorisa quelques pas de plus pour être sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne manquerait le spectacle lorsqu'elle tendit sa main devant elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir la magie de son âme sœur couler dans ses veines et la fumée violette qui flirta avec ses doigts le confirma. Le feu qu'elle avait appelé dans le creux de sa paume n'était pas le sien et elle eut un sourire en croisant le regard noir du Ténébreux.

\- Je n'ai pas mon cœur et pourtant je suis encore capable d'utiliser notre Amour Véritable. Est-ce que tu vois maintenant à quel point vous n'avez jamais eu votre chance face à nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez là uniquement pour vous moquer. Que voulez-vous ?

\- J'ai promis à ma femme de tuer ton fils Rumple. Quand nous nous reverrons et à moins qu'elle ne trouve une punition plus adaptée, tu perdras ton fils.

\- Et ?

\- Avant d'en arriver là, j'ai une question à poser que je ne veux pas qu'elle entende ...

\- Je croyais que vous ne vous cachiez rien ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il est arrivé à Cora quand elle a lancé la malédiction, continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque du plus âgé.

\- Elle a broyé son cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question. Je veux savoir s'il y a une possibilité qu'elle soit encore en vie grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle a volé aux Ténèbres.

La question sembla le prendre de court et un instant l'indifférence qu'il avait feinte s'estompa au profit d'une sincère curiosité.

\- Possible, sembla-t-il avouer. Mais que reste-t-il d'un corps habité par les Ténèbres et dénué de cœur ?

\- Et si j'arrivais à trouver un cœur pour elle ?

\- Cora n'a pas d'âme sœur. Le sort auquel vous pensez ne marcherait pas. Et c'est sans parler du fait que je ne suis même pas sûr que la faible quantité de Ténèbres qu'elle ait absorbée soit suffisante pour la maintenir en vie.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans la réponse qui venait de lui être donnée mais la Sauveuse fit tout de même apparaître la dague dans son poing. Juste pour être sûre.

\- Est-ce que ce que tu viens de dire est l'entière vérité Rumplestiltskin ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

\- Rien concernant le sujet.

Sous entendu qu'il en existait bien d'autres dans lesquels le Ténébreux avait ses secrets. Mais elle s'y était attendue et pour l'heure l'immensité de ses tromperies ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Bien, accepta-t-elle donc en ignorant le regard interloqué que lui lança Gold.

\- Bien ? répéta d'ailleurs son fils.

\- Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais Neal ? Une dernière volonté ? Un dernier cadeau ?

\- Rien de tout ça.

Il avait presque l'air d'accepter son sort et son manque de réaction la fit s'approcher d'avantage quitte à prendre des risques. Elle garda les yeux rivés aux siens pour s'accroupir devant lui. Même si près, il était difficile de voir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé sur ce visage déformé par les Ténèbres. Pourtant, il était bien là et Emma dut le traquer de longs instants avant de parvenir à trouver sa véritable douleur sous le masque que la magie lui faisait porter.

\- Où est ta dague ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à le révéler.

\- Tu ne veux plus mourir ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus aucune chance ...

\- Tais-toi.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle en se redressant pour faire quelques pas en direction du Ténébreux qui avait observé leur échange avec aigreur.

\- Comme moi, l'entendit-elle lui dire avant même qu'elle n'ait posé la question.

Elle aurait douté de la véracité des dires si dans sa cage, Neal n'avait pas bondi sur l'intéressé. La blonde le figea en plein saut d'une simple main levée. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Gold avait livré cette information sans le moindre remord mais l'homme continuait à les observer plongé dans une sorte de mutisme qui la fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle les voulait.

Mais elle ne ferait pas la difficile ... Hors de question de refuser ce qui lui était offert sur un plateau. Aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas une seconde avant de l'attirer et plonger sa main dans le corps du père d'Henry. Expérience inédite, elle grimaça à nouveau lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les organes brûlants, la force qu'elle avait appliquée cassant quelques côtes avant qu'elle ne trouve le manche ornementé qu'elle avait cherché.

Retirer la dague lui valut un hurlement de douleur qui vrilla momentanément ses tympans mais seule restait la satisfaction de tenir le nouvel artefact dans sa main. Baelfire y était inscrit en lettres noires comme l'était Rumplestiltskin sur celle qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. La Sauveuse s'était attendue à ce que les Ténèbres exercent leur habituelle tentation mais rien ne se passa et elle profita du répit pour se hâter de glisser l'arme à sa ceinture.

\- Passez une bonne soirée Messieurs, s'excusa-t-elle avec un pas en arrière.

Le Ténébreux s'était rapproché de son fils, à genoux à ses côtés pour tenter d'éponger l'hémorragie qu'elle avait créée et elle sut qu'elle aurait eu pitié d'eux si elle avait encore eu son cœur ...

 **.**

 **.**

Comme la veille, le jardin dans lequel elle apparut à la nuit tombée était désert à l'exception de l'animal qu'elle y avait cherché. Couché à quelques pas des marches du perron, le lynx parvenait tout de même à conserver l'air menaçant d'un réel gardien des lieux.

\- Salut toi, appela-t-elle pour que les yeux d'or se braquent sur elle.

Fidèle à lui même, le félin sortit sans attendre de son immobilité pour venir se frotter à ses jambes, allant jusqu'à se dresser sur ses pattes arrières et parvenant à lui donner un coup de tête sous le menton.

\- Aïe, fais attention gros maladroit !

Bien que dilué, son ordre fut obéi, la bête se laissant docilement retomber à terre pour l'observer dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient mon grand, tu te rappelles ?

S'il ne pouvait pas opiner de la tête, l'intéressé se redressa un tant soit peu pour lui présenter son poitrail et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le pelage soyeux de longues secondes avant de plonger sa main à la recherche de l'organe qu'elle retira avec précaution.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. Et sur Regina.

Sa gratitude fut largement ignorée, comme si l'animal avait pu s'en offenser et Emma l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres, se détourner et bondir avec grâce dans un arbre qu'il utilisa pour rejoindre le petit balcon de la chambre de Regina.

\- Allez, il est temps, chuchota-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.

Le courage dont elle manquait pour monter les quelques marches du perron lui fut insufflé par la magie qui ouvrit pour elle la porte d'entrée. La maîtresse des lieux savait donc qu'elle était là ... Elle eut un nouveau sourire en constatant que son cœur battait la chamade dans le creux de sa main mais la sensation acheva de la convaincre de faire le premier pas.

Ses jambes tremblantes la menèrent jusque dans la cuisine et alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à la trouver vide, elle fut surprise d'y voir son âme sœur en train de ranger de la vaisselle. L'action anodine la déstabilisa complètement. Ces dernières années, Regina ne s'était pas approché d'une cuisinière et encore moins en sa présence ...

\- Quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? lui proposa d'ailleurs l'intéressée sans se retourner.

\- Non. J'apporte un cadeau à ma Reine.

Elle n'attendit pas que l'intéressée lui réponde pour se laisser tomber à genoux, tendant devant elle la main qui avait encore tenu son cœur battant. D'instinct, elle fit également apparaître dans l'autre les deux dagues qu'elle avait désormais en sa possession mais l'offrande ne sembla pas faire réagir celle à qui elle était destinée.

Le bruit des talons aiguilles mit quelques secondes encore avant de retentir sur le sol en marbre et la blonde eut un soupir de soulagement en sentant une magie familière la forcer à relever la tête et les yeux vers celle qui l'observait avec un air interdit.

\- Il n'y a plus de Reine, Emma ...

\- Q... Quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

C'était bien sa Reine pourtant qu'elle voyait la toiser avec une distance qu'elle savait forcée.

\- Nous sommes à Storybrook ici. Il n'y a pas de Lieutenant, pas de Reine. Il y a un Maire, son Shérif et leur fils. Est-ce que tu es prête à le voir ? Parce que sans ça il est inutile de remettre ton cœur pour l'instant.

\- Non ! Enfin oui. _Oui,_ bien sûr que j'y suis prête ! Je le vois déjà, je ... Je sais, tout ça. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Un instant la brune sembla considérer son honnêteté et elle fut surprise de la voir reprendre sans se préoccuper du cœur qu'elle lui tendait toujours.

\- Et ces dagues ? Pourquoi sont-elles là ?

\- Il est temps qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Neal, Gold et Snow White ... Mais ce sont des choses que nous devons faire ensemble.

\- Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai été en contact avec les deux dagues. Pourquoi les ramener ?

Et c'était ça, comprit-elle. La méfiance qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas expliquée était finalement tout à fait justifiée.

\- Regina ... Je ... Nous n'étions pas ensemble la dernière fois.

\- Je n'étais pas non plus avec toi quand tu t'en es emparée et tu n'avais même pas ton cœur Emma ... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée en conclure ?

\- Que ... Que tu es plus sensible à la magie noire que moi ? répondit-elle honnêtement en espérant ne pas blesser la brune.

La suggestion lui valut un pincement de lèvres agacé mais Emma n'en démordit pas. Elle resta de longues secondes encore à genoux devant elle et sa femme avait beau le nier, c'était bien la position d'un soldat face à sa Reine. Aussi fut-elle obligée de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'autre finit par sortir de son immobilité pour se rapprocher d'elle et passer une main sous son menton.

\- Eloigne-les de ma vue pour l'instant Emma. C'est toi que je veux.

Comment ne pas obéir ? Des volutes de fumée noire avait déjà fait disparaître les armes l'instant d'après, ne lui laissant qu'un coeur palpitant à tendre à son âme soeur.

\- Il est à toi.

La brune ne fit pas mine de la contredire et dans sa paume, l'organe eut une dernier soubresaut avant qu'une main aux ongles laqués de rouge ne s'en empare.

\- _Tout,_ est à moi, ici, murmura-t-elle même.

L'affirmation avait été prononcée les yeux rivés sur ce qui battait à présent la chamade dans le creux de sa main et Emma attendit religieusement que les perles d'ébène la retrouvent l'instant d'après.

\- Sauf moi, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre reprendre. Tu sais à qui j'appartiens ?

\- Moi, comprit-elle avec orgueil.

Et peut-être avait-ce été qu'une tactique de diversion mais le tour fonctionna. Emma ne s'était pas attendue à la force qui plongea en elle pour y déposer ce qu'elle avait ôté quelques jours plus tôt. Le hoquet de surprise mourut sur les lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes et toute l'horreur qu'elle s'était apprêtée à éprouver fut anéantie par le baiser auquel elle eut le droit. Amour, désir, soulagement. Tout cela l'avait envahie sans laisser la moindre place pour la peur et la souffrance auxquelles elle s'était attendue.

\- _Toi,_ confirma la Reine contre elle.

Ah, et un peu d'orgueil encore.

* * *

 _Wesh. Bien ou bien ? Vous la sentez arriver la fin de cette épopée ?!_

 _Je suis pas encore totalement fixée sur ce qui doit arriver à nos deux Ténébreux du coup ... Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. Idem pour le sort de Snow ... Voulez-vous que nos héroïnes fassent preuve d'un tant soit peu de compassion ou ... pas du tout ? ^^_

 _Je vous écoute, à vos commentaires my dears !_


End file.
